Modern Day I & II
by Ukchana
Summary: All that you have, I can take. All that you are, I can find a way to destroy. There are things worse than death," Kirelle chuckled softly in the darkness. "And I will teach you each of them..."
1. Prologue

**SLAYERS-**

**Modern Day I**

(authors note: this is technically an AU in Mazokuness. I am using the titles "Beastmaster", "Greater Beastmaster" High Beastmaster and "Hellmaster" as titles of rank, not individual stations or names. If these things bother you enough to cause mass hemorrhages, don't read, please. ;-)

(Also, a great, GREAT big thanks to my fiancée, CEP, for all the help he's given me in critiquing my work, interesting comedy scenes, and helping me to understand the deep inner workings of a man's brain, or lack thereof. Just kidding. o

(Oh, and of course the characters of Slayers AND any crossover characters don't belong to me and I'm not making money off of it . . .)

(And finally . . . **ff-dot-net, stop messing up my break symbols!!)**

* * *

**Prologue . . .**

Dallysbryre village, outskirts of New Sairaag—Middle Europa  
Late Winter, 1345

The snow fell, and blanketed all within its empty white. The moonlight shone faintly through a cold glass window, into a room waiting . . . contemplating the end.

Sleeping, the old woman appeared as the dead. Her daughter watched, tired eyes aged in their own right, and wisps of gray tarnishing the copper of her hair in defiance of youth. "Mother . . ."

Behind her, cloth rustled, and she bent her head further, seeing him in her peripheral vision. "What is it . . ." she heard her voice ask quietly, as empty as the hollowness within her.

"Natria." The man, her younger brother, put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "Father is raving again. Melody and Zel are with him, but . . ." His amber eyes slid away from hers, and she nodded.

Standing slowly, Natria faced the dark-haired man. "I'll try talking to him again, Gray. Those two are too young to have to deal with this."

Frustration deepened the lines of his face as he frowned down at her. "They're almost eighteen, the both of them," he murmured as she turned away from him.

Releasing a deep breath, the woman fled the room, feeling the heavy weight of death clinging to her with every step. _How can this be happening to us. We expected it, and yet it is more painful then I had ever dreamed . . . _

"I'm glad you could come," the voice of her husband reached her from below as she headed towards the stairs. "She's gotten much worse."

A familiar female voice replied, "I'm very sorry. I hope we aren't a bother," and Natria hurried down the stairs, practically ignoring her husband.

"Filia!" Natria beamed, and the blonde woman raised her head to smile at her. "My Lady, how did you make it through all the snow?"

The ex-priestess embraced the shorter woman and answered, "We teleported. It's not that far from New Sairaag."

"Sissie!" came a high voice, and Natria turned to find a little person clutching her leg and her husband's dark eyes twinkling at her.

"Hello!" Natria smiled sadly and picked up the toddler. "How have you been, Val?"

"Good," the turquoise-haired child said, but looked towards the closed door. "Down," he commanded, then rethought. "Please?"

Chuckling, the strawberry-blonde did as was requested and sighed as the little boy ran to the window and gazed out upon the snow. "Maybe you can ease her pain, Lady Filia."

"I'll try," she responded, voice soft and sapphire eyes weary. "Val," she said to her son, "play nicely with Lania."

Natria took her love's arm and looked into his eyes as the Golden Dragon began to climb the stairs. "Marcus . . . please promise you'll be with me for a long time."

He put his arms around her and held her tightly. "I'll do my very best."

(-(-o-)-)

Filia Ul Copt dreaded every step, but knew the future would not wait for her.

Hesitantly, she opened a door and gazed into a candle-lit room, forcing herself to ignore the faint sound of rough sobbing from the other chamber. _Goury . . . Gods, help me._

In the bed, the familiar white-haired woman awoke slowly. "Who's there? I can't very well see you when you're so far away."

Nearing the bed, Filia smiled slightly and took the tiny, wrinkled hand. "It's me, Lina. It's me."

"Filia?" Lina Inverse blinked her bloodshot scarlet eyes and frowned. "Damn, if you're here then it's really shot, isn't it?"

Blinking at the casual acceptance of death, Filia opened her mouth, startled. "Lina?"

"I'm dying, Filia, not stupid." Lina smiled and winked at her, but it seemed forced. "Natria is taking it bad, but . . . Goury . . ." The bravery left the old woman, and she looked past Filia.

Filia nodded. "I'll try to help him too. But right now I want to take away the pain."

Lina sighed and let herself sink deeper into the bed. "It's good to see you, Filia. Nice to see someone who still cares."

Beginning the spell, Filia smiled slightly. "Now, Lina. Your family cares very much."

"I know. But I wonder how the others are. Zelgadis, Sylphiel, Naga . . . I mean Gracia. The last I heard of any of them was years ago." She didn't mention the now Crown Princess Amelia, who had stopped replying to letters over ten years past, and neither did Filia. It hurt enough thinking about the unexplained silences and Amelia's refusal to hold audience with them.

"I wish I could answer your queries, Lina," the dragoness said. "But I know that, wherever they are, they'll be with Cepheid too."

Lina rolled her eyes. "Is that where I'm going?"

Squeezing her hand gently and giving her a frank gaze, Filia nodded once. "Yes, Lina. I know there is another realm, and you will find eternal happiness there."

A little tear escaped the old woman's eye, and fear flickered in the depths. "I hope so."

(-(-o-)-)

Lina closed her eyes wearily as Filia shut the door. She needed sleep, she knew that. But at any moment she might . . .

_Don't think about that_, she told herself.

But she still did.

A strange sensation touched her wrinkled skin, almost as if the very air vibrated silently, and she smiled. "I feel too old," she declared.

Xellos appeared, eyes closed but expression withdrawn. "I know."

Lina relaxed in the bed. "I was hoping it was you and not some stupid lesser demon out to give themselves a name."

He nodded, face just as beautiful as ever, then opened his eyes. Lina could almost believe there was sadness in their violet depths. "I never wanted to see this happen, Lina." The Mazoku priest leaned his staff against the wall, then sat down on the bed next to her, black robes softly shifting.

"I know," she heard her own cracking voice utter. "Neither did I. Yet, it was nice having so many years to spend with my family."

Xellos smiled down at her, not unkindly. "I understand." A pause silenced the room. "I want to give you . . . a gift. Something no other human will ever have – or ever has had."

Blinking, Lina tried to keep him in focus. "What is it, first. Then I might accept it."

"Always so intelligent," he clapped his hands once, yet the happiness in his voice seemed forced. "It's . . . a part of me. I wanted you to have proof that you stopped being just my 'assignment' . . . a long time ago."

Lina gave him the glimpse of a smile before closing her eyes again. "How does it work?"

His smooth voice was lulling. "I use a little of my power. You'll be able to hear my thoughts and sense my emotions. The same with me."

She opened her eyes and studied him. "How does everyone know that I'm dying right now, Xellos."

The sudden question, off topic, seemed to startle him slightly. "I . . . I'm not sure. In my own case, I felt . . . just the knowledge. That it was time."

She nodded a tad. "It IS time. Like I said . . . I'm too old. Magic has kept Goury and I alive for a sight longer than most. We've seen our great-grandchildren. Most people never see their children marry."

His violet eyes tightened with understanding. "So. It's come, then."

"Yes. And I will accept your gift."

Nodding, Xellos reached out a hand and gently caressed her face. Lina closed her eyes and felt the black magic swell from behind his warm touch.

—_Are you afraid?— _his voice asked gently in her mind.

—_Of course. And it seems like there is a slight fear in you also,—_ she replied dryly. Somehow, it was as if she just KNEW what he was feeling. No sense of it inside of her, just the knowledge, like you know your name, or that it is night instead of day.

—_I think I am. I think perhaps I'm afraid of what I will do without you around. Silly, isn't it? I'm a monster, one of the most powerful. A demon, evil and corrupt, like a rotting fruit. You dislike that description?_— he chuckled out loud, and in her mind.

—_Yes, I 'dislike' it!_— she fumed. —_I never thought everything was black and white. No creature is, either. You have feelings, Xellos. You know this, and you wanted . . . no . . . probably NEEDED someone to share them with._—

—_Are they feelings? I wonder at them, sometimes. They're so faint, and seem to evaporate when I try to decipher the meaning._—

Lina could see what he meant. Puzzlement and worry faintly touched upon her, then were gone, leaving behind calm and a feeling of overall violence . . . just the desire to do something destructive. —_That just means that you're starting to face emotions that you haven't felt before._—

—_Maybe!_— his mind-voice became decidedly happy for a second. —_I just wanted you to know that I . . . I guess I care, sort of.—_

What might pass as slight concern and distant sentiment for anyone else was strong affection in Xellos, and Lina understood his inability to feel more. —_Thank you, Xellos. Good luck with your life. Come visit me if you ever find a way to the spirit realm.—_

—_I will, I promise.—_

She looked up into his candle-lit eyes, just as a knock came on the door.

Xellos winked, and disappeared as the door opened. Lina looked over, and saw that his staff remained. A second later, it too vanished.

"Mom?" Her daughter Natria tried to smile, hand clutching her gray-streaked goldenrod hair.

"It's time," Lina replied. "Please bring your father."

_My love . . . my poor Goury. Somehow you'll understand._

(-(-o-)-)

Filia quietly left the house, gently closing the door on the warm firelight. Turning to survey the moonlit snow-banks, she shuffled away from the Inverse home, emotions bubbling up inside of her.

_Gods, this shouldn't be this difficult,_ she chastised herself, _I should have expected this, been prepared . . . I thought I was . . ._

Lina Inverse was gone. Filia just couldn't believe it.

The tears felt very cold on her cheeks in the frigid air. Numbly, Filia lowered herself to the ground, pulling the thick cloak around her, and began to sob.

Her cries echoed slightly in the calm midnight stillness, and the solitude only made her more sorrowful. _In the end, will I just be alone this way? At least I have Val, but . . ._

The dragoness sensed the familiar type of darkness before she saw him, but she was so upset she didn't really care. "What do you want, Xellos," she choked out between sobs.

The Mazoku crouched down in front of her. "Nothing." His eyes were shrouded.

Filia calmed slightly and wiped her tears, shivering in the icy stillness. "Then why are you here?"

One corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "You miss her."

"Lina? You know she's dead, then." Filia began to cry again. "I don't think Goury will last long without . . ." Her sorrow wouldn't allow more, and she returned to weeping.

He ran his gloved hands through the powdery snow, letting the sparkling flakes fall from his fingers like dust. "I know. Why do you feel so alone, Filia."

Some realization broke past her pain, and Filia looked up, wondering at what seemed to be an almost perverse curiosity on his part. "I just do, you piece of trash. Is this all some interesting study in pain for you?"

Xellos stood smoothly, cape whipping as he rose. "No. Take care of Valgaav, Filia dear. Wouldn't want him to set himself on fire or anything."

Glaring at him, she growled, "Filthy monster . . ."

He crossed his arms and smiled. "Go inside, stupid dragon, you'll freeze to death out here. Or do I have to carry you in myself?"

"Shut up!"

"See you when you get back to New Sairaag!" He grinned and disappeared.

Filia stomped back to the house, so angry at his words that she didn't realize she was doing exactly as he had ordered.

(-(-o-)-)

* * *

(-(-o-)-)

Kenda, NY-Amerika  
May 26th 2002 - 657 years into the future

"So," the blonde glared across the table as she sipped her tea, "you're trying to tell me that a Monster is attempting to resurrect all of Shabranigdo into his OWN BODY? Does he actually think he can control the Dark Lord?"

He smiled, knowing the glare was mostly pretense, and adjusted the short ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Yes, my dear. Your tea is wonderful as always."

She slammed her tea cup down hard enough to jostle the tea violently. "Dammit, this is no time for pleasantries! If you're telling the truth, which," she added snidely, aqua eyes scornful, "I doubt, the whole world's in danger!"

"Now, now!" he chuckled, leaning back in the chair to survey the only slightly damaged kitchen and living room. "You've done a good job of getting your anger under control over the years, but swearing? Is that any way for a priestess to behave?" She flushed in rage and opened her mouth, but he quipped, "Of course, you did absolve your involvement with that particular religion, didn't you?"

The man ducked a barbell with a grin, and didn't blink as it broke the back of his chair. "Tisk tisk, but, you are right," he nodded with a smile, eyes closing for a few moments. "If Telgaln finds the rest of the philosopher stone and binds the pieces, no one may be able to stop him, and Shabranigdo will never truly be reborn, only manipulated."

With a snarl, she smacked her hands down on the kitchen table and leaned over to glare into his violet eyes. "Damn it, you bastard! Why should I even believe your ludicrous story?" she cried, soprano voice breaking. "You're nothing but a liar!"

"What . . . ?" He broke his eyes away from the bikini-clad area of her body swaying below her shoulders and looked at her with faux confusion. "What were you saying? You're rather distracting sometimes, you know. Are you really planning on going out in public like that?"

She flushed the length of her body and glanced down at the pink bikini she wore. "Why you!" With a roar, she jumped to attack him, knocking the chair to the floor when he suddenly wasn't there.

A hand tapped her shoulder, and she spun, azure eyes blazing. "XELLOS!"

"Yes?" he asked, smiling. "You aren't going to ruin my suit again, are you?"

Filia Ul Copt grabbed his shirt and tie in her hands and said, "We'll finish this elsewhere, Mazoku scum!"

The surroundings shifted into green sunlight and Xellos grinned, then grabbed Filia around the waist. "Such harsh words, dragoness," he smiled suavely.

"Let go!" She struggled, but her arms were trapped.

"You know," he smiled at Filia as she phased out and popped back a few trees away, "this isn't exactly the beach."

"It would be," she snarled from across the clearing, arms crossed, "if you hadn't shown up!"

Xellos shook his amethyst head and sighed. "I apologize. It would be horrible to waste that lovely body on just me, wouldn't it?"

"Pervert! Don't you have anyone else to torment?"

He leaned his back against a tree and pretended to think, crossing his arms. "Hm . . . not really. Though, you ask that almost every time I visit."

"Because you visit every _week_!" she yelled piercingly.

With a sigh, Xellos looked at her frankly. "You really have gotten calmer, you know."

Clenching her fists, Filia growled, "Is that an insult?"

Xellos shook his head again, feeling a sudden dourness settling over him like a shroud. "No, Filia," he said softly, studying the grass. He raised his gaze to meet her own cerulean one. "You're right, I shouldn't be joking when something so grave is occurring. But I admit that at this point, there's little we can do."

"Of course there's things we can do!" Filia exclaimed, forgetting her embarrassment for the time being. "We could try to find the philosopher stone pieces, for one!"

_Good, Filia. You've managed to not only curb your anger enough to consider the problem at hand, you also lit upon a decent idea. _His brows rose. "And how would we find them, what with both our busy lives?"

"I . . ." she paused and stepped closer. "I don't know. We'll find a way. And what about the other monsters, can't they help? This is their problem, too!"

"I'm afraid not," he shook his head with a wry grin. "I informed the highest Mazoku in this area of the universe, and I have to admit that most of them . . . no, all of them, want nothing to do with him." He closed his eyes with a smile. "Not that they believe he can really find the remaining philosopher stones, or that he could survive Lord Ruby Eyes' rebirth, let alone control him. Lord Zelas has decided to give me a vacation so I can try this out on my own."

Filia glared, untrusting, golden hair skittering in the wind. "So, why do you care so much if they don't?"

He shrugged. "I know this Telgaln, and he already has a fragment of the stone. If anyone could stand a chance at taking over, it's a monster with ambition and a piece. Not to mention, I like this planet the way it is; it's very enjoyable torturing the populous," he said, only obfuscating a little.

"Cruelty I should expect from a Mazoku," Filia spat in response, icy cerulean eyes stabbing him with intensity. "You couldn't possibly care about any creature but yourself."

_Ouch. _Xellos forced a smile and said, "Come now, Filia, you're one of my oldest acquaintances. Mazoku ARE capable of caring, it's just rather different from what you're used to."

"I doubt that," the blonde dragon announced haughtily. "Now, I'm going to relax at the beach. Please don't follow me."

Xellos raised his palms submissively and watched her disappear, then checked both planes for the presence of life.

Sighing, Xellos leaned back against the tree. He was alone.

"Shit." He hit the tree with a fist—firmly, but with only a fraction of his strength. No need to kill it, after all. "I should have been more serious with her. I should never have teased her so much after such a shock. But," he sighed, "she'll get over it."

He smiled at the memories of Filia's expressions and the delicious feelings of anger that had rolled off of her in response to him. "It was fun, but now she's really mad. Going to have to work on her more."

He turned away from her empty spot and stopped, hearing a melodic voice echoing through his mind.

"_You couldn't possibly care about any creature but yourself."_

Xellos crushed the voice swiftly. _She's just stressed out from this new information, that's all, _he told himself as he walked into the astral plane. _She doesn't mean it._

_She can't._

(-(-o-)-)

Filia relaxed on the towel and tried to allow the sound of the ocean to calm her nerves. But try as she might, her thoughts continued to return to Xellos.

_I shouldn't have gotten so upset, _she chided herself. _It was just another joke of his, no big deal._

Her eyes narrowed as another thought surfaced. _But this time he went too far! He _knows_ what would scare me, that definitely did! He should know better than to play a joke that would frighten me so much._

She closed her eyes to the blinding sun and sighed heavily. "This time he went too far. I won't apologize for the things I said."

_Who said you had to apologize? _a snide part of her replied. _Unless deep down you think you should . . ._

Filia banished the thought from her mind by sitting up and gazing out onto the ocean, her long hair down and spilling across her back. "Maybe a swim will clear my mind," she mused, pulling herself to her feet.

She padded through the sand and entered the clear water, senses tingling from the nearby filtering plant's magic.

_Why don't you trust him? _a part of her asked for the millionth time.

_Because he's Mazoku._ Every week, every day, the answer seemed more inane.

_Ridiculous, _her logical side continued. _Xellos has never harmed you, never lied to you. He's helped you and supported you. Does it really matter WHAT he is?_

The cool liquid surrounded her as she dived, open eyes unaffected by the salt water. _Yes! He is evil by nature . . . Corrupt! No one can trust him._ A slight fear rose in her as she awaited her own intelligent response . . .

_Dogma, _the mature part of her scoffed._ How can you still believe it?_

_I don't know. _Her mind blanked as she floated further into the depths. _But what if it IS true? What then? Better to hide then risk being betrayed._

Some part of her knew she had already taken the risk and proven it invalid . . . but fear won the day.


	2. Chapter 1

**  
****Chapter 1****  
**

Kenda, New York  
June 1st 2002

Rain spattered against the window of Filia's apartment as she added the melted chocolate to her cake mix, swaying back and forth to the poppy eighties music coming from her stereo.

It had been five days since Xellos had interrupted her Saturday off, and she was certain his absence had been a good thing.

But the silence around the apartment, without Xellos or Val there, seemed stifling. Thunder rattled in time with the song, and Filia tried hard to not be lonely.

It wasn't easy. The blonde turned away from the window and set the bowl down on the kitchen counter, then leaned her arms against the Formica and sighed.

Glumly, she considered her social life. Being ancient around so many humans was difficult. She couldn't really discuss reality with them, only Valgaav or Xellos. She didn't want to worry her son with her own anxieties, so that left only the Mazoku as a sounding board.

The fact that she would seem to never age in comparison with the human doctors kept her from making intimate friends; the fear that someone might one day find out that she wasn't human warred with the dread that she would have to once again watch a close companion die.

Shaking her head, Filia straightened and grabbed the mixing bowl again more, determined to be happy.

Inevitably, the solitude was shattered.

"Looks good," Xellos smiled as he popped in, elbow on the counter right next to her. "Sorry I'm late, sweetheart, I had a meeting with the other state reps."

With a sigh, the dragoness continued stirring the batter. "You're back again already?" _Damn Mazoku,_ she growled to herself, _just when I get relaxed he shows up. I still haven't forgiven him for that stunt . . ._ She ignored the part of her that felt relieved at the presence of another person.

She glanced at him, and his deep orchid-colored eyes beamed back at her.

"Filia," he began, standing up straight, "I have something to tell you-"

"Please, Xellos," she snorted as she poured the batter into the cake pans, "don't start. It's quite possible that everything you told me before was true, but it's just as likely a lie. More than likely."

"But, darling-" he began to laugh nervously, yet she interrupted again.

"Xellos, stop!" She shoved the cakes into the oven and slammed the door. "Little lies are one thing, but that was too much! Just for a joke, no less!"

Before she could walk away, he grabbed her arm and peered into her eyes intensely, features suddenly cold. "Filia, I am deadly serious when I say that it is ALL true. I came here to apologize for last time."

He released her and she pulled her mace from the nearby counter, furious at his audacity. "I don't believe you, Xellos."

"Why would I lie?" he demanded, desperation replacing resolve within his violet eyes. "What would I get from that?"

She frowned and stalked to the tea kettle. "I don't know, Xellos, I'm not a monster." Carefully curbing her strength, she filled the kettle and set it on a burner.

"I need your help, Filia," Xellos said, following to stand close behind her. "Please," he whispered. "I never lied to you before. I may have not told you things, I may have insinuated to make people believe one thing, but I never outright lied."

His breath was warm on her neck, and she shivered in her sweater, clutching the mace tighter. "I . . . I must admit I can't recall you lying, no."

"Filia," the voice in her ear almost cracked, and she looked back, startled, "it's worse than I had previously thought." His violet gaze actually looked afraid, something she had never imagined she would witness. "Two Mazoku Lords who each owned a piece of the philosopher stone were killed this week."

"What?" Despite herself, Filia turned to stand close to him, mace still held in her hand. "By . . . this Telgai Monster?"

"Telgaln," he corrected, gazing down with desperate eyes. "Both Hellmaster Dolphin and Dynast had kept their fragments in display cases. Telgaln attacked without warning and used his piece to keep them from ever having even a chance of fighting back. They should have listened to me, but they didn't. Now he has all three."

Filia gasped as he took her free hand in his and brought it to his chest. "Filia, please," he begged, "help me to find the last of the stone fragments. I can't do it alone, and you're the only one I can trust."

She pulled her eyes from his intense gaze. "But, but I have the hospital, I can't leave . . ."

"You'd have to leave soon, anyway, wouldn't you?" he squeezed her hand. "You've worked there for ten years already. How much longer before they notice that you aren't aging?"

Filia sighed and looked at their clasped hands. _He's so warm and vibrant. It's hard to believe he lives for destruction._ "What about Valgaav, Xellos? He's still working on his Physics doctorate."

Xellos sighed too. "Bring him with us. We need all the help we can get. Anyway, he already has five, right?"

"But this one's in Physics!" she announced, "the others aren't!"

"What's more important, Filia?!" Xellos shouted, throwing her hand down and turning away. "His doctorate or the whole world?"

Filia gasped, the words a mirage of a distant memory, but her reply was interrupted by the whistling kettle. "I . . ." she said to his turned back, "I'll make us some tea."

"Thank you," he murmured.

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos looked across the table at the lovely blonde dragoness and sighed. _I don't think I've ever felt so dour before. Her depression and worry don't even feel nice. They're like sandpaper instead of wine._

"Filia . . ." he began, one hand on his tea cup and the other gesturing, "The world is in grave danger. If I could find other monsters who don't think I'm insane for trying this, I'd recruit them too."

The hopelessness he could feel from her finally became clear on her face, and he offered his hand for her to hold this time.

"But Xellos," she began, thankfully grasping his hand across the table, "how are we supposed to find the fragments? Even if the three of us are searching, what good can we do?"

"Anything is better than nothing," he grimly replied and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I won't let him get away with this. Think, Filia. If he accomplishes his goal, think of all that you and Valgaav with miss out on!" He peered at her demandingly. "You'll never get to see Val get married and have children, to live happily on his own, without help from you. And if you finally decide to stop following me around the world to curb my malevolence," he smiled fondly, "you might get to fall in love and get married too."

Filia flushed, mouth agape. "I . . ." She frowned and pulled her hand away. "There aren't many dragons left, Xellos," she said, lowering her yellow head. "And how many do you think would want to marry someone who disowned her own people?"

Expression darkening, he shot to his feet and snapped, "You didn't disown them!" She curled in on herself as his voice rose further. "You refused to be a party to their foolishness so you absconded your title as priestess. That's hardly _abandoning_ the _race_!"

Suddenly, the front door swung open and a young man with spiky teal hair let himself in. "Hi, Mom. Fighting again? Hey, Xellos."

Xellos relaxed and sighed, giving an honest smile to the reborn dragon from where he stood. "Hello, Valgaav. I haven't seen you in a few weeks."

Filia stood and crossed her arms. "You should knock, Val! I've told you billions of times before-"

Young Valgaav grinned and walked up to hug his mother. "I know, Mom. But you two were so loud I knew I wouldn't find anyone in a compromising position!" he joked, phasing out before she could smack him, then reappearing beside the standing Mazoku.

Filia turned to glare at the two chuckling men. "Valgaav, you've been spending far too much time around Xellos."

The young man's eyes twinkled as he returned to Filia's side. "Then you shouldn't invite him over so much," his deep voice teased.

"Valgaav!" Filia sputtered. "How can you say that? You know that Mazoku won't leave me be."

With another grin, Val joined them at the table. "Well, then, why doesn't the Ryuuzoku chase him away?"

Xellos decided the teasing had gone far enough. "Valgaav," he chastened and strolled up to Filia. "It's true, I have appeared a few times more than Filia would like."

"A few?" she snarled, glaring up at him.

The Mazoku smiled down at her and shook his head. "You're the one who decided you had to follow me around to curb my activities."

Filia went back to her tea angrily, and her son laughed. "Mom, you two are so funny."

Xellos returned to the table as well and watched Valgaav pour himself tea. "So, Valgaav. How is your FIFTH doctorate coming?"

The aqua-haired teen flushed and drank from his cup. "Fine. School takes up most of my money, but I still really enjoy it."

Shaking his head once more, Xellos sipped his tea. "You know I would always give you money for your education if you asked."

The young dragon nodded, embarrassed. "Thanks, Xel."

(-(-o-)-)

Filia glared into her tea. _What is Valgaav insinuating this time? He's always trying to hook me up with Xellos. Doesn't he understand that this very Mazoku killed thousands of dragons in the War of the Monsters Fall?_

"Ahem," Xellos' serious voice interrupted her thoughts. "Filia, dear, don't you think there's something we should tell young Valgaav about?"

Valgaav perked up and grinned. "I knew it! You two are getting _married_, right?"

_THUNK._

Mazoku and Ryuuzoku crawled back onto their chairs and glared at the youth. "NO!"

"Anyway," Xellos continued, face flushed, "It's very important. Something horrendous has happened, Valgaav. And we need your help."

"We?" Val's brows rose as he glanced to his mother. "Mom, you seem pretty quiet. I thought you hated monsters. You know, killers of dragons, evil creatures of darkness, etcetera. Now you're helping one?"

Filia sighed slowly. "Valgaav, I know you don't understand my feelings. I realize that in a war, there are casualties. That is how you view it. But it's far worse!" Her head rose, eyes burrowing into Xellos' uncomfortable form. "The Mazoku enjoy killing and torturing people! It's their nature!"

"I know that." The young dragon peered into his tea, low voice contemplative. "I've been watching the activity of the monsters outside of this city. The rate of accidents resulting in death is twenty percent higher outside of Kenda. No one's noticed it before because no one bothered to check."

The boy raised his head to look at the two elders gazing at him. "You keep the other Mazoku from moving onto your turf, Xellos. But you don't cause death and destruction. Instead, you maneuver and manipulate people and get your enjoyment from their mental anguish, fear and rage."

Xellos stared at him, then blinked. "Val . . . you're far more perceptive than I ever realized."

The aquamarine-haired boy shrugged. "I've taken fifty years of college, Xellos. I must have retained something."

Filia gulped her tea and glared at her son. "But, Valgaav. What are you saying, exactly?"

"I'm saying," he continued, "That Xellos isn't the worst Mazoku ever born. And there's a larger amount than you'd think of monsters who are the same as Xellos. They don't get pleasure from death as much as others."

Xellos scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "Actually," he admitted to Filia, "I haven't killed for enjoyment in a really long time." He gave her a wide-eyed hopeful look, but she just glowered back.

"Anyway, sorry for the tangent," Valgaav said. "But I'm really hungry. Do you think we could eat something?"

"Oh!" Filia stood and headed to the 'fridge. "Sure, Valgaav. You come over so rarely-"

"He's here more than I am," Xellos muttered.

"—I should be a better hostess!"

Valgaav leaned over to whisper to Xellos, "So, when ARE you two going to hook up?"

Xellos glared at the young man. "Val," he spoke just as softly, "I DID kill thousands of dragons."

"So. That was war."

"And I enjoyed it, Valgaav," Xellos stared into the young dragon's eyes. "That's what I am, you said it yourself."

Val looked down, then met Xellos' violet gaze. "Then just don't do it anymore."

Filia returned before a speechless Xellos could find words. "Um, I made a sandwich for you, Valgaav," she said worriedly. "I hope you like it."

"Mom!" Valgaav laughed, "you know what I like. Stop fussing."

The dragoness sat down, eyes tired. "Okay," she muttered.

The Ancient Dragon munched on the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "You're stressed out about whatever Xellos was talking about, aren't you. About what's horrible enough to make you help him."

His mother nodded.

Xellos shook his head. Her worry was making him nauseous, strangely enough. _What's wrong with me? Her anger fills me with power, but this . . . _"It's going to be all right, Filia," he told her. "With Valgaav's help, I'm sure we can do this."

"So," Val muttered around the sandwich, "Watur we doin'?"

Xellos smiled darkly. "We're saving the world. For a boy of your intellect, that should be a piece of cake."

Filia shot upright, chair crashing to the floor. "Oh no! My CAKE!"

(-(-o-)-)

Later that evening, Filia lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. "Xellos must be telling the truth. It's hard to believe, but . . ."

_IS it so hard to believe? _a part of her asked deep inside. _Maybe Valgaav is right. Xellos never really lied. The other Monsters were always worse. Maybe Xellos _did_ get better after the years . . ._

"What am I thinking?!" Filia sat up in bed. "Mazoku can't just be reformed like convicts! That's ridiculous!"

Halfway in the astral plane, Xellos watched, invisible and soundless, from the corner of the room. "Oh, Filia," he sighed. "You have the strangest ideas. Monsters are monsters, but they're individuals, too. We're not all pure evil, we're just spawned from the power of chaos."

Filia lay back down in bed and closed her eyes. "Val looks up to Xellos too much," she murmured. "He doesn't seem to understand how dangerous Xellos can be. He could kill both of us easily if Zelas ordered him too."

"I would never do that," Xellos countered, leaning against the wall. "You two are more useful alive. I'd just have to convince Lord Zelas of that fact." He crossed his arms and beamed.

"But," Filia continued, unaware, "for some reason he hasn't. Probably to use us." She laughed nervously and rolled onto her side, unknowingly towards Xellos. "It's not possible that he keeps us alive because he cares about us. Is it?"

Xellos gave her a crooked half-smile, a tiny blush growing over his cheeks. "What would you do if you found out I DID care about you two?" he asked softly, crouching down to look into her eyes.

A feeling of power was followed by a familiar deep voice. "I thought so."

Turning with surprise, Xellos chuckled and stood. "Valgaav. You HAVE been spending too much time with me."

"You know, this could be considered stalking and sexual harassment," Valgaav's golden eyes narrowed. Then he laughed and put his hands on his hips. "But somehow I doubt I could prove it to the cops."

Face reddening fully, Xellos loosened his tie and held up a hand. "Hey, what are you suggesting, Val my boy?"

Valgaav shook his head and tisked with a smile. "Nothing. We'll be leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Right . . ." Xellos agreed, grateful for the topic change.

"So you'd better get some sleep. Oh," the teal-haired youth added before he turned away, "by the way. If I catch you watching Mother while she's unclothed or otherwise . . . vulnerable, I will tell her, and we won't help you anymore." His eyes burned into Xellos' own. "I'll keep her from you, at any cost."

"So," Xellos sighed softly. "You have realized what I truly am?"

"I always knew," the young dragon countered quietly. "Monsters do what they have to . . . they do their jobs. Who knows when you Mazoku will decide to destroy the earth for yourselves?"

"Hmm," Xellos' violet eyes never left the dragon's. "you are correct. No one really knows when Shabranigdo will choose to return this planet to its original form."

"A form of spatial matter, a collapsed sun and its decimated satellites. Perhaps even a black hole." Val crouched down near his sleeping mother. "How boring."

"There are other worlds, Valgaav."

"Yet," the turquoise-haired dragon continued, "you would eventually destroy those as well. And what would you have then? A universe of nothing but fading waste, dying systems. What fun is that?"

"Well . . ." Xellos frowned. "I . . . I've never really experienced it, so I . . . I'm not really sure."

Val grinned and traced patterns on the floor with his finger. "Living in the present, as always, Xellos. Eh?"

Xellos peered at him and crouched down as well. "How can one so young know me so well?"

Valgaav shrugged, a discomforted look nicking his features. "Sometimes I feel things . . . Like intuition. When that happens, I feel absolutely certain of whatever idea comes to me. And I've never been wrong so far."

Slowly releasing a breath, Xellos faked a smile and stood. "Well, then, we're going to have an interesting journey, aren't we?"

"Leaving so soon?" the teen smirked.

"I need rest too," Xellos announced. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

The monster gave a final glance to sleeping Filia, then vanished.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kenda, NY  
June 2nd 2002

Filia woke early and quickly checked the astral plane. _Good, no Xellos or anyone else._

With a chuckle, she took a short shower and dressed swiftly in blue jean shorts and a white tank top. "This time," she muttered with a giggle, "I'll show that Mazoku!"

She put up her hair into a ponytail, shoved on her shoes and zipped away.

(-(-o-)-)

With a sigh, Xellos relaxed under the hot water that beat down upon him. _I won't get to unwind for quite a while. _ He had always found the sensation of the scalding liquid to be soothing, and the idea of bathing appealed to his meticulous nature.

Despite himself, the demon found his thoughts drawn to the tedium of being – for all intents and purposes – immortal. In a modern society, with social security numbers and photo I.D., mere living was something one had to be meticulous about.

Before he'd even come to Filia about the philosopher stone problem, he'd set up the records for his "next life". By altering the government files and information on a male baby most recently killed with his parents on a train, Xellos now had a new "host". According to the records of the United States government, the child was now alive and well.

Then Xellos had transferred ninety-nine percent of his money to a variety of very safe accounts across the world, jointly opened in his present name and the name of the dead infant. When he returned, he'd have all the funds he'd need.

Xellos beamed and finished washing himself, then lathered his hair. _I wonder how Filia was planning on solving that problem before I rescued her last century. She'd never have the resources I do. _ He chuckled as he remembered her infuriated expression when she found out that he was behind her successful switch from Filia Ul Copt – her first registered name when she had entered the country as an immigrant - to Phalina Corrat.

_Filia's anger is almost addictive, _ he considered. _I don't think even Lina Inverse's rage felt so wonderful._

Releasing a sad sigh, Xellos rinsed his dark purple hair and watched the steam billow. "Oh, Lina. I do miss you," he admitted to himself. "But you had a full, happy life. I shouldn't be wishing for a different past."

(-(-o-)-)

Inside Xellos' bathroom, Filia stood between the astral plane and reality. "Xellos," she whispered, and smiled painfully. "You miss them too?"

"It was so long ago," Xellos' tenor voice spoke softly from behind the shower curtain. "But it seems like they were just here."

"I'd love to see them again," Filia told the unaware Mazoku. "They were the only friends I had left."

The man's voice grew faint and gentle. "Filia's the only friend I have left."

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos shut off the water and pulled back the shower curtain.

"Xellos! Good morning!"

"Whah!" A very naked Xellos slipped in the tub and cracked his head on the porcelain. "F-F-FILIA! OW!"

The golden dragon beamed at him, her slight blush nothing in comparison to the full body flush he was undergoing. "Why, Xellos, did you get hurt? I'm sorry if I surprised you! Here, let me heal you."

Xellos scrambled to his feet and would have fallen again had she not caught him. "Filia!" he cried, violet eyes wide, "what's gotten into you?!"

She smiled and touched his head with one glowing hand while the other held him up. "Nothing, nothing at all. There, doesn't that feel better?"

"B-but, I'm NAKED, Filia!" he announced, then grabbed the shower curtain and closed it on her, shoving her hands out.

"Oh?" She chuckled a sound like wind chimes. "But, I'm a doctor, Xellos, it's nothing I haven't seen before!"

"You're not MY DOCTOR!" he growled, then stuck his hand out to grab a towel. He began drying himself off behind the curtain.

Her cheerful soprano voice answered, "Oh, Xellos. But maybe I should be! You're looking a lot less fit than you used to. I think you definitely need to exercise more! I'd suggest a healthy regimen!"

Angrily scrubbing at his wet hair with the swath of fabric, Xellos yelled, "I am NOT out of shape! I happen to have even better muscle mass than I did when we first met, I'll have you know!"

Filia pulled back the curtain to peer in. "And you're so pale! Do you get enough sun?"

"OUT!" he cried, clutching the towel to his groin. "Get out!"

The blonde backed off with a giggle. "You're right, Xellos, this IS a little fun! At least, when it's revenge!"

_What's wrong with her?! _ Xellos gasped as he leaned against the shower wall. _She's crazy! I'm NOT out of shape, or too pale! How dare she come in here when I'm NUDE!_

"Maybe I should wait for you outside?" a sweet voice asked.

"FILIA!" With a roar, Xellos opened the curtain enough to stick his head out and glare at the happy blonde. "GET OUT NOW OR ELSE!"

She looked coy and pouted her lips, one finger on her mouth. "Or else what?"

He snarled and grabbed at her shirt suddenly, pulling her close. "Or else I'll make certain to drop in on you when YOU'RE naked, my dear!"

The dragoness' bright sapphire eyes gazed into his own, and she blushed. "How do I know you haven't already?"

Mouth gaping, Xellos found his usual comeback replaced with silence. "I . . ." he blinked, disconcerted by her unusual entrance. "I'd never do that without announcing my presence first! I'm a prankster, not a pervert!" he seethed.

"Sure you aren't!" she said seriously, his fingers still gripping her blouse front. "Always teasing me about my figure!"

"So?!" he sputtered, releasing her. "Anyway, get out!"

Her chuckling was joined by footsteps, and both faded quickly. With the sound of the closing door, Xellos let out the breath he was holding and slumped against the tile. "And Val thought I'D be the peeping tom!"

(-(-o-)-)

Filia danced around Xellos' large bedroom and laughed heartily. "That was so funny!" she cried, blush still staining her cheeks. "He definitely deserved that!"

She calmed herself and stood to think. "Though, it was a little embarrassing." She turned even redder in the face. "I never thought I'd see Xellos naked." _He's not that bad looking._

Before she could contemplate that further, his annoyed voice called from the bath. "Filia, could you please wait OUTSIDE my bedroom? I'd like to get dressed!"

_Hmm, should I continue this gag? _ she asked herself. _ What would Xellos do in my place? I guess that would depend on how angry he'd want to get someone. How angry do I want Xellos?_

The memory of his whispered words made her smile slightly. _"Filia's the only friend I have left."_ If he said that, he couldn't get too mad at her. Even if he did, she doubted he'd hurt her. _ But he might decide to get revenge the same way! Oh well._

"Okay, Xellos, I'll stop teasing you!" she called out, then exited the expansive chamber to wait in the hall.

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos sighed and hesitantly stepped out of the bath. "Whew," he breathed, then shook his head and went to the door. He peered out and checked the astral plane as well, but Filia was neither on the plane nor in the bedroom.

"Thank the Lady!" He quickly pulled on his underwear and a pair of expensive black slacks, not bothering to waste time in locking the door.

"Thank her for what?" Filia appeared behind him. "It's not like I missed anything!"

Xellos turned to her cute grinning face and scowled. "Back again?"

"You're not naked anymore!" her aqua eyes twinkled. "So, all ready for our journey?"

The Mazoku looked down at his bare chest and his expression got worse. "I suppose." Quickly, he pulled a white undershirt over his head and stalked back to the bathroom. "I have to shave."

"Can I watch?"

"NO!" _I am NOT out of shape! _ Xellos slammed the door on her and stood still, trying to calm himself and the tingling running down his spine. _Okay, relax. This isn't anything strange. I do this kind of thing to people all the time. Of course, I'm a very high level Mazoku, so this has never happened to ME._

He clenched his teeth and glared at his reflection in the mirror. _Why am I letting her get to me so easily?_ he asked himself as he began to comb his wet hair. _ Is it because I see her as my friend? _

A part of him answered snidely, _ It could always be because it's been quite a while since a non-human female flirted with you, idiot, let alone wanted to copulate._

Xellos shoved the voice away; it was a stupid idea. Back to the likely one._ Monsters aren't technically supposed to be friends with dragons or humans, but it's not illegal, fortunately, since it happens often enough with the latter. A dragon friend is just a little more strange. Alright, a lot more strange._

Xellos tried to ignore how excited her actions had made him, _I mustn't let Filia affect me so much,_ and instead tried to think of something good that would come from the situation.

_Bingo. _He grinned suddenly at his other self. "This makes at least one indiscretion fair game, Val."

(-(-o-)-)

Filia looked around the bed chambers nervously. _Is he really, _really_ mad? _ _I wonder if maybe I shouldn't have done this._

The room was mostly black, with gilding of gold and crimson. It was darker than Filia would like, but very tasteful it its own way. _Hmm._

With a flick of her wrist, Filia reached behind her and pulled a teapot and two tea cups from her pocket dimension. "Old habits die hard," she murmured, and quickly poured herself a cup.

Sitting at a table settee, she called out, "So, Xellos, how long DOES it take you to shave?"

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos glanced at the door. _ I wonder if she knew that my having to shave is mostly an excuse?_ Releasing a sliver of his power across his face, the stubble vanished, leaving his skin smooth. Then he repeated the process with his hair, drying and straightening it instantly with his dark energy.

While he despised the necessity - for as a demon, he had no need of such normal human activities - as long as he continued the farce of mortality, he couldn't give his high-profile cover even the slightest inconsistency.

Hair dried and brushed, he exited the room and smiled to see Filia sipping tea.

"You let your hair down, Xellos," she smiled at him.

"You kept yours up." He sat down next to her at the little table and took the tea she offered. "Thank you. That was quite a stunt you pulled. No one's ever had the guts to do anything like that to me besides Lord Zelas."

Her azure eyes twinkled at him. "Well, you deserved it, Mazoku. You jump in on me more times than even you could keep track of."

"Never when you're in the nude, darling," he winked.

She blushed at the insinuation and growled, "Don't you have a pretty monster girl to call that?!"

_Now we're back to the normal run of things. Sort of._ "Not really," he shrugged. "When you are a devoted servant who spends too much time with dragons, you're kind of seen as a wussy momma's boy."

She spit out her tea and coughed repeatedly. "WHAT? How could anyone see you like that?! You're the most powerful creature I know of!"

Xellos kept his expression from showing his pleasure; what she said was obvious, but it was always nice to hear. "That seldom matters to other Mazoku nearly as powerful."

Filia looked curious; always a bad sign. "But that can't be the only reason. Just because you tease me and talk to Val shouldn't be enough. There must be something else." She peered at him expectantly.

"Wha-, uh," he smiled nervously, _I never thought this would come up! _ "There's really nothing of immense importance," he obfuscated, covering his nervousness with tea.

Filia laughed suddenly. "You know, you're not so infuriating when you've had a little ego bruising!"

"_Jouseiryuu_!" he set down the cup rather hard. "Aren't dragons supposed to be polite and stay away from monsters like myself?"

The blonde blinked at his display, _'Dragon girl'? _and chuckled. "I must have really upset you. You're slipping into Japanese!"

Xellos' face turned red and he stood to lean on the table. "I can speak another language if I want to, Dragon!"

He spat it like an insult, and she pulled back, hurt. The pang of pain she experienced sent a burn of pleasurable sensation through him, but it also made his chest constrict. _She's actually hurt. I really didn't want that._

Filia pulled it together, though, and smiled tightly. "I never knew you were Japanese before you were reborn into Monsterhood."

"How can you be certain I was reborn from human?" he countered.

"Because you've got a corporeal body and magic other than Astral spells hurts you," she answered dryly. Her azure eyes narrowed. "And you've never changed form, and could possibly pass for Asian."

_All true, as far as _she _is aware, but not necessarily exclusive to a reincarnated human, _ Xellos mused as he sat down again. "I knew you were smart, Filia, but you never kept your temper enough to make such witty repartee."

A nervousness palled her smile and she sipped her tea quickly. But even after so long around a Mazoku, she couldn't hide her true feelings from his senses.

"Oh!" Xellos grinned suddenly. "I see! This is new to you, isn't it?"

"No, of course not!" she snapped. "I just never wanted to offend anyone."

"You say offensive things to me all the time," he commented lightly.

She growled and snapped, "You deserve them! Anyway, who knows that you have any feelings TO offend!"

He smiled. "You're probably right." _I should just let her stab me. It would hurt less. _With a sigh, he finished his tea and stood.

(-(-o-)-)

Though he hadn't shown it, Filia had a bad feeling that perhaps she'd been a little too hard on him. "So, are you all packed, Xellos?" she asked with false cheer.

"Basically. I got you a new life, by the way," he called as he put on a pair of dress socks. "I left it up to you to transfer your funds." He shed the undershirt for a long-sleeved, blood-red dress shirt, then started looking for a tie. "I'll give you the information on the plane."

Filia stood and walked towards him. "Oh. Thanks!" she smiled sadly. _He's being serious for no reason. That's not good._

Watching as he dressed, she mused over the morning. _I wonder if he's still upset about what I did? Oh well, _ she thought firmly. _He deserved it._

(-(-o-)-)

"Did I ever tell you what your mother was planning on calling you when she found you?"

"No, I don't think so."

The deep hum of the airplane vibrated almost unnoticeably, and bright sunlight haloed the young dragon from the window nearby.

Xellos grinned and leaned back in the airplane seat, looking at him past an oblivious Filia. "She was going to call you 'Valteria'."

Valgaav blinked in his window seat, then blushed. "Mom, is that true?" he asked the blonde between them.

Filia looked up from her book. "Eh? Is what true?"

With a chuckle, Xellos explained, "That you were going to call him Valteria, my dear dragoness."

"Oh," she turned a shade of vermilion and giggled nervously between the two men. "I WAS thinking about it, but . . ."

Valgaav sighed melodramatically and cried, "Thank the Gods you changed your mind!"

Filia stared down at her book. "Yes, thank . . . the, um, Gods."

Her son gave her a side-long glance. "That didn't sound so enthusiastic."

Xellos' cheerful face closed upon her as he leaned his elbow on the armrest. "Why don't you be honest with him, Filia."

Val watched her face turn a deeper shade and laughed. "Oh, Mom, don't tell me that the hateful Xellos talked you out of it!"

Filia growled and turned to face the young man at her left, cheeks beet-red. "Don't laugh at your mother that way! I was very young and naive at the time!"

"So," Valgaav asked calmly, "Xellos isn't horrible anymore?"

A clear voice interrupted mother and son. "Of course I am, Valgaav."

The two Ryuzoku turned to face the dark-haired man, stunned.

Xellos took a deep breath and released it with a bitter smile, pallid features expressionless. "Ah, well, but what can one do about that?"

An auburn stewardess forestalled any further uncomfortable conversation by appearing perkily. "Good morning! Can I get anyone something to drink?"

(-(-o-)-)

Amiye smiled at the violet-haired man and felt a flutter run through her. _I've always liked the dark, well dressed types, _ she said to herself as she squeezed the side of the drink cart. _And his longish hair is so sexy. _"Good morning! Can I get anyone something to drink?"

The dour expression on the man's face disappeared, though the blonde beside him still looked upset.

He looked up at Amiye and smiled suavely, very dashing in his black suit-coat and crimson dress-shirt. "Yes, my dear, I think that would be wonderful."

Amiye blushed at his strong violet gaze and dropped her eyes. "I have many selections," she began, and ran through the choices while studying the slim pale hand that lay upon his knee. _I wonder if that's a Gevani suit he's wearing? _ she mused. _ This IS first class, after all._

His plum-colored eyes were already staring into her own when she looked at him. "What year did you say your Bournellie red is?"

Beside him, the pretty blonde woman clenched her fists and Amiye was certain her jaw was tightening.

Amiye checked and breathed nervously, "Um, we have many years. The oldest is nineteen fifty-four."

The handsome man shrugged with a sexy half-smile. "Almost fifty years. I guess that's good enough vintage."

_Good enough! A glass is over a hundred dollars!_

The young man by the window smiled nervously at the blonde, who now had an aura of rage billowing from her. Amiye jumped slightly when her ice sapphire eyes glared daggers into her own.

Amiye looked down when a warm hand suddenly covered her own on the cart, and her eyes widened.

"Are you all right, my dear?" the man asked with concern, luminous eyes kind.

"Um, yes, I'm fine, sir. A glass, then?" she giggled shyly. _This is getting dangerous! _

The pale-haired woman fumed, but the man next to her ignored it. "Actually, I'd like the whole bottle. If you could bring it on ice?"

His hand was still on her own, and she pulled it away. "Um," she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "sir, I think your wife is getting a little upset." _ He wants the whole bottle? There IS only a bottle of that vintage on this plane!_

The blonde must have heard; her hands grasped the arm rests violently.

He grinned suddenly. "Oh, she'll be fine."

Amiye paled and stood up straight. "So, um, would you like to pay for this now or at the end of your flight?"

"Do you take plastic?" the smile he gave her could only be described as sultry.

"Sure!" her voice cracked, and she watched the blonde nervously while brushing the red hair behind her ears. "I can take it now, if you like, sir."

"Please," he leaned his chin on his hand and gazed up at her, "call me Zellan."

"Oh. Mister Zellan," she blushed, then took his credit card. _Zellan Meliathin? Uh oh, he gave me his first name!_

"Just Zellan," he spoke firmly.

"I really don't think that's appropriate," she whispered as she swiped the card.

He eyed her left hand casually, then returned his gaze to her eyes. "You don't appear to be . . . involved at the moment, beautiful."

The noise of the register processing barely covered the sound of grinding teeth and juvenile snickering. Amiye tried to ignore the following sounds of muffled pain as the boy was pinched by the blonde woman rather hard.

"Um," Amiye blushed, "Thank you, sir. Your wine will be out soon. Please, sign this receipt. M-may I," she gulped and tried to settle her gaze on the blonde woman, "g-g-get you something, Ma'am?"

(-(-o-)-)

Filia tried not to crush the arm rests, but when she released them and looked at the stewardess, she left imprints in the metal. "Do you have . . . food on this flight?"

The redhead seemed to almost sigh in relief. "Yes, Ma'am, we do. It will be coming shortly."

With a growl, Filia half-stood, blue eyes piercing into the girl's, and spat, "Are the steak knives . . . sharp?"

The flight attendant went shock white and stepped back to lean against a bulk-head. "Uhh . . ."

"Mom!"

She heard her son standing to touch her shoulders hesitantly, and she turned to glare at him. "Yes?"

"C-calm down!" he whispered nervously. "You're scaring me, Ma."

Suddenly, the rage melted from Filia and she took his hands. "Oh, son, I'm sorry!" _ He hasn't called me that in fifty years! I must have really scared him!_

(-(-o-)-)

Valgaav hugged his mother and held back a sigh of relief._ What did Xellos think he was doing? This may have been funny, but she's losing it! Good thing I can still affect her with that "Ma" stuff. _

His arms tightened around her. "Mom, how about you get something, too? Tea, maybe?"

She nodded and sat down slowly, drained.

"Tea for both of us," he told the attendant, then looked over at Xellos. The monster was pointedly ignoring the stewardess and the blonde next to him, while Filia did the same, staring at the cover of her book without seeing it.

With a sigh, Val walked passed them and led the attendant off to the side. "How much will that be?" he asked.

"Um," she calculated, "five dollars and sixty cents." Her brown eyes still looked nervous.

Val smiled at her and handed her six dollars, then patted her shoulder. "It's okay. She won't hurt you."

She sighed and leaned into his hand. "She's your mother?" she whispered back.

"Yes," the aqua-haired teenager laughed and dropped his arm. "But don't worry, they aren't married, though I'm still waiting."

"Then . . ."

"He's a family friend." He winked cheerfully and said, "Keep the change."

Valgaav turned back to the stewing couple and said, "Hey, Mom, 'Zellan', I'm gonna visit the restroom, okay? Hello?"

With a shrug, he left them to their own turmoil and walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean  
June 2nd, 2002

Filia glared at her book. 'Religions of the Northern Isles.' _Damn that Xellos! Picking up girls when we're traveling for such a serious reason! _She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut.

_I'm supposed to be his friend, huh? So he just . . . ignores me, and hits on the first girl he sees!_

Valgaav may have calmed her down the first time, but her rage was starting to build again. _And I bet that, that MONSTER, is sitting over there grinning about how wonderfully he's pissed me off!_

Filia turned to glare at him, expecting a satisfied smirk, but her anger wilted slightly.

If Xellos was feeling proud, it wasn't showing. He seemed to be sulking even more than she was, a dark and dismal expression clouding his pallid features and dark amethyst hair shading his eyes.

_He can't be feeling bad about this. That's just not possible._

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos swallowed and tried to push away the emotions he was sensing. Hatred, anger, embarrassment, jealousy, pain . . . it had all boiled out of Filia so strongly. Add to that the lust and fear of the stewardess, and it was almost dizzyingly intoxicating.

_But now what?_ he wondered, staring at the back of the embroidered airplane chair in front of him. He had wanted to get even with Filia, and some small part of him still savored how possessive she had been. But she was so furious, more enraged than she'd been in the past century.

Xellos concentrated on only identifying Filia's emotions, his violet eyes narrowing. Though still livid, a large part was hurt, and it flowed from her wretchedly.

_A human would be sobbing by now, _ he realized, and blinked, shaking himself. _How can what I did grieve her so much?_

He thought over the flight, and how he'd been talking mostly with Valgaav, still feeling humiliated and angered towards what she had done and said. _"Who knows that you have any feelings TO offend!"_

Mazoku have eidetic memories, and the words weren't ones he was likely to forget by the next eon. They had certainly stung . . . they still did.

He gazed through his curtain of hair and saw her peering at him with curiosity. Quickly, he looked back down at his lap and clasped his hands together nervously. _What should I say? What would Lord Hellmaster Zelas want me to say? Should I even care what she would want? What do _I_ want?_

Xellos took a slow breath and let it out even more slowly. _I don't know. I want to tease Filia. I want her to be happy, and angry, and excited. I don't really want her to feel pain because of me, but yet I do. _

His fists clenched as he let his anger flow inside of himself. _She enrages me! She makes me want to smack her and hug her at the same time. Why do I feel this way? _

(-(-o-)-)

Groaning, Valgaav watched from the doorstep of the astral plane. "Great, they still haven't started talking to each other. What's wrong with them? Am I going to have to mediate this?"

Val's memories were filled with times when his mother and his 'uncle' Xellos fought. It seemed like there was never a moment when they weren't clashing. It was so obvious they liked each other that his guy friends didn't even bother getting crushes on his mom. Not that the scary, possessive expressions Xellos would send them didn't help out.

_Does Xellos even realize he sends that message to others? Does he even know what he feels inside at all? Though Mom's not much better. Jeeze, Mother, you'd think an ex-priestess would have more knowledge of her own emotions._

He supposed he couldn't blame them, what with the social problems of their possible relationship. Admitting their feelings would be dangerous for the both of them, he surmised, though Xellos WAS one of the highest monsters alive. With his master Zelas' promotion to Regent, he was second in rank only to her and the other two Hellmasters that Zelas had recently promoted herself, after their predecessors' untimely demise.

Valgaav chuckled as his mother and Lord High Beastmaster Xellos sat next to each other uncomfortably. _ Talk about courting royalty. Xellos is pretty damn close. He's far more powerful than my mother or myself._

Suddenly, he felt something in the corner of his mind, and shot his senses out. _Another Mazoku. Again? Damn, and at the worst time._

Val concentrated a large amount of energy on feeling Xellos' spirit body and shot a message into the shadowy form that overlaid the angry General-Priest's corporeal figure.

—_XELLOS! We have a guest!—_

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos gasped slightly as he heard the deep voice boom in his head. _Great, how to explain this?_ He stood suddenly and curtly said, "I'm going to go check on Valgaav."

Turning without waiting for her belated reply, Xellos race-walked to the nearest restroom and went inside, then slipped into hyperspace.

There, Xellos found Valgaav and one of the usual bullies. "Hello, Haramon."

"That's Greater Beastmaster Haramon, Xellos," the jade-haired man grinned as he floated in the swirl of color and shadow that was the astral plain.

"Enough with this," Xellos spat, calling his staff to him with his power. "Valgaav, leave."

The boy nodded and was gone.

"Still protecting the dragons, Xellos?" Haramon tisked with an evil chuckle. "Every time I try to kill them, you're there. I wonder why?"

Xellos flashed his fangs and gripped his staff, smiling angrily at the man who was his equal only by title. "I would normally just beat you senseless without anger, Haramon, but today really hasn't started out well," his expressive voice rang darkly.

With a sudden rush, Xellos sprang at him, eyes instantly glowing white. Haramon ducked and phased, but not before Xellos sliced him in the arm with the power radiating from the red orb.

"Good as always, Xellos!" Haramon laughed. "Why won't you let me kill them? Do you have such a soft heart?"

Xellos grinned maliciously. "Would you believe me if I said it was my current mission?"

"Doubtful," Haramon spat, and violently tossed shards of dark energy at Xellos.

Easily, Xellos blocked them. "I didn't think so."

"If so, it's a long mission, isn't it," the other demon laughed, then disappeared.

"Oh no you don't!" Xellos roared, and phased inside the plane.

(-(-o-)-)

Haramon stood, invisible, above Filia Ul Copt, a blood-thirsty smirk twisting his face. With a yell, he swung at the woman—

Only to be shoved aside, onto the floor of the aircraft. An aquamarine haired boy glared down at him. "Don't you even THINK that I'll let you harm my mother in any way," he spat in rage.

Xellos appeared next to him and snarled as Haramon displaced himself and zapped back standing. "This is the last time, Haramon. You've been a thorn in my side, and your Hellmaster must be too busy with his new duties to realize how much time you waste in tormenting me. His loss."

Valgaav made an intelligent disappearance, leaving the two alone on a plane full of blissfully unaware people.

"You can try to kill me, Xellos," Haramon growled low in his throat. "Give it your best shot! I haven't had a chance to test my powers in a long time!"

The plum-haired Beastmaster laughed at him. "Seems you tested your powers quite well against young Valgaav there, and failed rather easily. Too bad."

"Die, fool!" Haramon lunged.

Flashing out then returning, Xellos appeared behind him and kicked the other monster hard in the back, then shoved his staff into his stomach from the other side. "Enjoying yourself yet, Hara?"

The monster rolled and tossed a web of black power to tie Xellos up, but the priest simply phased out of the way with a grin.

"Do you love her, Xellos?" Haramon's voice mocked from the abyss surrounding him. "She IS a very attractive dragon bitch. Maybe I should make her my slave after I kill you!"

Xellos clenched his teeth, rage billowing in an inferno. _That's it. He'll pay with the greatest pain he's ever felt._

(-(-o-)-)

Valgaav watched the fight from yards away in the astral plane, and winced when he heard what Haramon said about his mother. "That bastard. He's going to regret ever saying that to Xellos."

The two Beastmasters fought fiercely in hyperspace, but Xellos was faster and smarter, and slowly the pain of his attacks wore down on Haramon. The further he pressed and the deeper his strikes went, the more enraged the General-Priest became.

Finally, Xellos stood above the downed Mazoku, cackling almost insanely. "You think you can beat me? You think you can speak those words about her WITHOUT PAYING?" he roared, tossing aside his staff and grabbing the monster up in his own hands, pummeling him.

Haramon's image was deteriorating, and even Valgaav felt ill at seeing the carnage. The Mazoku's astral body appeared to smear across hyperspace, but Xellos was crazed with rage, and seemed determined to rip any remaining bits into shreds. "YOU WILL NEVER HURT HER!" Xellos' voice echoed deeply. "_NEVER!!_"

"Xellos!" Val cried, but the demon heard and saw nothing but his victim.

Lifting the decimated body by the neck with one hand, Xellos snarled with pleasure and slowly crushed the windpipe of the mangled Mazoku, already mostly dead, but still clinging to life.

A keening sound unlike one Val had ever heard emerged from the creature, and the boy winced and looked away, but Xellos merely began to cackle evilly and squeezed harder, sending waves of destructive energy into the miserable form. "Scream, Haramon! ASK MY FORGIVENESS, BEG FOR IT!"

Something cracked, and the horrified cat-eyes locked onto nothingness. With a roar, Xellos tossed the body into the air and struck it right on the spine with both arms.

Val closed his eyes to the butchery, plugged his ears to the sounds of breaking bones and tearing flesh, but it seemed to echo within his mind. _No, NO MORE!_

With a cry, Valgaav grabbed the fallen staff and ran up to the mindless Mazoku and swung the weapon, hitting him over the head.

Xellos turned on Val, but the dragon disappeared before he could strike, and only spoke into the air. "Xellos . . . Uncle! Stop this! He is DEAD!"

Rabid, the violet-haired demon screamed, "Not dead enough! Never enough!"

"No!" Valgaav zapped in again and whacked him harder.

Xellos shook his head, blinking. "Val . . . gaav?"

The teen stood before him, gently cradling the red-orbed staff in his hands. "Uncle. You killed him. You won."

"Did I?" he asked softly, falling to his knees in the spacelessness. "It felt . . . wonderful," he breathed, closing his eyes.

Val cracked a smile, but shivered. "I bet it did."

Xellos looked down at his hands in his lap and snarled. "It really wasn't enough, for what he said. What he . . . intended."

"Calm down, Xellos," Val admonished. "Don't worry, no one will ever do that to Filia."

Glancing up, it almost seemed like a ghost image of fear crossed the serious face before the monster chuckled. "Unless you decide I should never see her again."

"You mean, you'd stop protecting her if I did?"

"NEVER!" Xellos hit his thigh angrily, then narrowed his purple eyes. "Though . . ." his voice became a whisper, "I shouldn't . . . _care _. . . this way."

Concerned, Valgaav let it drop. "This will send a message, you know. You've never killed any of them before. You won't have to fight quite as often to protect us."

"How many have you witnessed, Valgaav," Xellos asked tiredly.

"Enough." Valgaav tossed the staff, and Xellos caught it distractedly. "What should I tell my mother?"

The monster sighed. "Tell her . . . tell her I'll be back. I think she deserves to be told the truth . . . by me."

(-(-o-)-)

Filia sighed, lacking the feeling of darkness that surrounded her every time Xellos was near. "Where are they?" she muttered, sipping her tea.

"A Zellan Melathin ordered a bottle of wine, miss?" a dark-skinned stewardess asked politely, rolling a cart with a bottle of red wine sitting in steaming ice. Next to it stood two crystal wine glasses.

The blonde looked up and smiled weakly. "Um, yes, he's my friend. Thank you."

Studying her hands, she looked up when she heard a familiar stride. "Valgaav."

"Hi, Mom." He looked very dour.

"Something's happened, hasn't it?" the dragoness gasped, standing up. "Is Xellos all right? What's happened?" Her voice fell to a harsh whisper. "Where is he?"

"Calm down, Mother," Val spoke softly, and smiled. "Xel is . . . he's fine."

"'Xel'?"

Valgaav took her hand. "Mother, why don't you find someplace private and go into the astral plane. You'll find him there."

(-(-o-)-)

Filia looked out across the field of darkness and slashes of vibrance, and adjusted her blue blouse nervously. "Xellos," she whispered.

Across space and time, a solitary figure sat, back to her. Orchid tresses shielded his features and to one side he clutched his long wooden staff.

Her snowy skirt twined between her legs as she walked silently up to him, floating in the nothingness to reach his level.

The man chuckled as she neared. "Valgaav told you a little more than I expected him to."

"Maybe he wanted to give us some privacy," her gentle voice chimed. She gazed down at him, then looked out yards before him. "What . . . _is_ that, Xellos?" she asked softly. "It almost looks like random matter."

Xellos raised his head and laughed. "Anything that . . . dies in the astral plane . . . quickly dissipates."

The blonde dragon lowered herself to sit before him. "You . . . fought someone?"

"And won," he smiled, plum-colored eyes narrowed dangerously.

She nervously looked away from his frightening gaze. "You monsters are so violent," she taunted weakly.

"Yeah, we sure are!" he smiled with forced cheer, obvious to even Filia. He turned his head away and pulled his knees up, leaning his arms across them, staff still tightly clasped in one hand.

They sat in silence for a while, then Filia managed, "Your wine came."

He nodded.

"Xellos . . ."

"Valgaav called me 'Uncle'."

Filia stopped trying to talk and watched him intently.

"Val . . ." the Mazoku smiled sourly, "knows how to use psychology very well. He knows what to say . . . to snap someone out of an emotion they've been feeling for far too long."

"Xellos, I . . . don't quite understand," she attempted. _ He's acting so serious! Something horrible must have occurred._

She ran her fingers along the staff . . . it was a way to connect with him without actually touching him. He didn't seem to mind.

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos peered through the dark veil of his hair and sighed at Filia's worried cerulean eyes. "I want to explain to you . . . but I'm not sure how!" He laughed at himself and suddenly stretched out to lie beside her. She gazed down at him, and he grinned back. "You might be upset after I tell you. You might . . . not be. You might not know what to think."

Filia nodded her golden head. "Maybe we should get the wine?"

He chuckled and began to sit up, but she touched his shoulder. Calm worry and . . . affection? . . . flowed through him, but he scoffed inwardly. _No way that's affection for me, must be an incorrect analysis._

"No, it's okay," she said gently. "I'll bring it."

He smiled at her. "I can summon it here, it's close. How do you think I got my staff from the cargo hold?"

"Oh. Won't someone notice it disappearing?"

Xellos shrugged. "At this point, I don't care."

(-(-o-)-)

Filia poured them wine, and Xellos rolled over to lie on his stomach. "Good vintage," he commented. "Good year, too."

"We were living in London then," she remembered.

"No," he grinned, "you _followed_ me to London."

She blushed and fought a smile. "True. But you were the one who kept appearing in my house unannounced."

"You had that crush on the French teacher at the local university," Xellos continued. "And Valgaav thought he was a pompous ass."

She frowned at him half-heartedly, twirling her glass. "AND let you know when I was making him dinner just so you could show up and pretend to be my fiancée!"

Xellos laughed and sat up, hand on his neck. "Well, he WAS a pompous ass. You were too good for him."

Her azure eyes heavy on him, Xellos folded his legs and nervously sipped his wine. She was hushed.

"For a long time," he began, then stopped. "For centuries. There were some monsters that thought it would be fun to . . . exterminate the remaining dragons on this planet." He studied her reflection in the deep burgundy liquid. "I . . . disagreed."

Silence. She sipped her wine also.

"Valgaav was very young. For some reason, I didn't hate him like I hated him before. He was innocent, brilliant. And after Lina . . ."

His voice stopped, cut like a string.

"She was very old, Xellos," Filia's voice spoke kindly. "It was her time."

"I could have resurrected her," he said, dejectedly.

"But you knew she wouldn't want that!" Filia announced. "Stop pouting!" He glanced up, shocked, to see her smile. "She knows how much you cared about her."

His violet eyes narrowed. "So how do YOU know? I'm a monster without feelings, remember? Just this week you said it twice! 'You couldn't possibly care about any creature but yourself', sound familiar? How about, 'Who knows that you have any feelings to be hurt,' eh?" His cruel tone tightened his brow.

She flushed and sloshed the dark liquid in her glass. "I . . ." _He's right. I'm so contradictory sometimes._

"I can't have cared for Lina, Amelia, or anyone else I was allowed to meet on this world, because I am a monster." His dark eyes glared at nothingness below him. "And Mazoku aren't supposed to care, I'll have you know. Except for ourselves. Our own selfish desires."

Filia blushed and shook her head. "I guess . . . people can change."

"But am I a person, Filia?" Xellos laughed dryly.

"Yes!" She frowned and clenched a fist. "You are, just as I am, or Valgaav is."

"So . . . is Hellmaster Zelas a person?" he asked quietly.

She blinked, uncertain. "Hellmaster?"

"She was promoted over the years." He chuckled, dark eyes suave. "So was I, by the way."

"Oh. Well, she must be a person. You care about her."

"Uh," Reddening, Xellos hastily drank from his glass. "What makes you think that?"

"You always talk about her with such awe and admiration!" she declared, aqua eyes pinning him. "It's obvious! And if she reincarnated you, and made you her highest servant, she must care as well."

"So now all monsters can care?" he asked, perplexed and ignoring her assumptions.

Filia sighed. _I guess so. _"It has to be true," she answered. "But that doesn't mean they DO care about anyone. Or that they know they can." His violet eyes studied her, and she met his gaze with a smile. "But, Xellos, what does it mean . . . that you disagreed with the other monsters wanting to . . . kill us for sport?"

"That's 'Greater Beastmaster Xellos' to _you_," he grinned, "and what do you _think_ it means?!" He poured himself more wine and announced, "I couldn't let them kill you two."

"Why not, because we could be manipulated and used to your advantage?" she asked him sweetly, eyes hard.

"At first, that's what I told myself," he admitted. "I told Lady Zelas that, too."

"And then?"

"And then," his free hand began fiddling with the buttons on his scarlet shirt, "Lina died. Goury died soon after from . . . heartbreak. I could watch their children and grandchildren and remember, but it wasn't the same." He sighed and watched the colors warp and twist around them. "Amelia had changed, become an ancient monarch, unwilling to even remember her old friends!"

"You tried to tell her?" Filia asked in wonder.

"Yes." He struck his staff with his fist. "She didn't care. She didn't admit to remembering Lina and Goury, and didn't care if they had died." He shook his head. "I remember feeling genuine hate and anger for the first time in a long time. And I felt . . . betrayed, too."

Filia blinked. _ I think this is too much information for me to handle!_

"Anyway, you were the last people I had to remind me of the best times of my life. At least, I thought they would be." He laughed at himself. "I was wrong, I had a pretty amusing life with you, Filia. There wasn't as much property damage as Lina had caused, but it was still pretty entertaining."

The dragon turned rosy and glowered at him. "Is that the only reason you kept Valgaav and I alive all these decades?"

"Of course not! Are you crazy?" he shouted, then tossed back the wine with a hard swallow and set the glass floating nearby. "Filia," he growled, violet eyes narrowing, "you and Val became my friends, all right?! There, I said it!" She gasped as Xellos turned away and clutched his knees to his chest, spitting, "But Monsters aren't suppose to care, are they? Not even the Mazoku themselves will admit to even having the CAPACITY!"

The resulting silence hurt her head.

Time passed while she tried to think of something, anything, to say.

Finally, after what seemed like days, but could only have been minutes, the blonde took a deep breath. "X-Xellos-"

"We should get back to the plane," he forced a smile and stood, obviously not willing to talk of it more.

"Xellos?"

She watched the well-dressed Mazoku gather the bottle and crystal glasses. "Someone's bound to notice we've been gone for so long," he continued, then winked, "and they might think we're doing something 'naughty' together!"

Smiling despite herself, the dragoness let him disappear. "Xellos," she sighed and shook her head.

(-(-o-)-)

Sitting down, Xellos returned the wine to the ice bucket. He glanced to his left across the empty seat to where Val sat, the boy smiling at him knowingly. "What?"

"Nothing," Valgaav dismissed. "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah."

"What about what he said . . . about her." His smile fell.

Xellos' eyes widened. "No, I think it might be quite a while before I can tell her that." _What I told her so far was embarrassing enough._

"Tell who what?" came a cheery voice.

The Mazoku turned to smile at Filia as she stepped passed and sat down between them. "Oh, just more secrets about me."

"But Val knows?" she asked as she arranged her skirts and peered at him speculatively.

"Uh," Xellos coughed, "only because he eavesdropped a few times he wasn't supposed to."

They both looked at the young man, who shrugged with a grin. "Eh? Did you expect any less?" He leaned back and laughed. "Growing up around the two of you, I think I gained a natural affinity for it!" _Thunk. _"OW!"

"There," Filia sat back, satisfied, and unclenched her fist. "That's what you get for being rude."

Valgaav stared at his mother and rubbed his head. "Sometimes I think you're nuts, Mom," he muttered.

"What?" She turned evil blue eyes on him.

"Nothing!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean  
June 2nd, 2002

The remainder of the long flight passed slowly.

Nervous glances and odd feelings bounced back and forth between Filia and Xellos, until night came and the lights dimmed in the cabin.

The fair-haired dragoness sat quietly, trying to read her book but failing. _What should I do now? What can I say? Everything that he told me must be the truth, but how should I react to this?_

She clasped her hands together and decided to try one more thing. _Dear Gods, dear universe, please help me and guide my way. Xellos isn't evil anymore, and perhaps he never _has _been truly evil. But this has tumbled the view of the world that I was taught since I was born. Please help me to understand the true reality._

—

Xellos glanced over at Filia again, and sighed. She was so quiet, hands clasped and eyes closed, but he could sense the worry and compassion she felt towards him. The emotions were like a balm to the demon, though he could only absorb the former. _I don't want her to start thinking that perhaps it was all a lie, but how can I tell her more today without going insane?_

Filia opened her eyes after a few moments, and he took the opportunity to tentatively take her hands in his. "Filia, I really enjoyed talking with you today," he began hesitantly.

With a smile, the blonde squeezed his hands. "Me too." Her blue eyes were kind. "But you look very tired."

"I am," he admitted with a sigh, relieved that she wouldn't be upset if he rested. "Telling so many secrets that I buried for so long . . . hidden even from myself . . . took a lot out of me."

"So . . ." she touched his forehead gently, casting a sleeping spell. "Get some sleep, all right?"

* * *

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean  
June 3rd, 2002 

The plane soared out across the blue sky of morning, sunlight glinting off the metal and shimmering across the desert. The golden sand seemed to stretch out forever in every direction, glistening in the hot sun.

Valgaav was the first to wake. Pleasantly surprised to discover them over the desert, he turned to his mother, but found her still asleep. "Mom," he smiled, then looked around the cabin.

Certain that no one was awake to see, he leaned against her shoulder and curled up like a child in the large seat to wait for her to rise.

* * *

It was the same dream as always . . . Zelas was his queen, Filia his princess, and he, the head of the guards to protect the royal family. There was a grand ball being held, and hundreds of socialites had gathered . . . but he was a guard, only there to protect Their Majesties. 

Each time the dream had differed slightly in the players present and the way the attack transpired. This time, Lina was back as his second in command and good friend, and he had to watch across the ballroom as she was struck down dead while he fought to protect the princess Filia.

But after the fighting was over, instead of sending him to bury the remains of his comrades, the princess clung to him with frightened cerulean eyes. _"Don't leave me," _ her voice begged, and she pulled his helmet off and kissed him, right there in front of all the other Mazoku Lords.

And it continued to change, now they were in a bedroom and she was tearing at his clothes, kissing him and crying. _"I want you, don't leave me!" _ And she was so demanding, he couldn't stop himself from giving in to the feel of her, but it was hazy, like mist filled the room . . .

Her desperation flooded into him and mixed with his own. They made love hopelessly, driven by need and fear and lust.

He tried to pull himself out of the dream, he didn't like it, he liked it too much, but it was cloying . . .

"_Xellos"_

The princess Filia was dying because he had been with Filia.

"_Xellos"_

Filia was crying because he was leaving to save her.

"Xellos!"

—

Pain jerked him awake and he sat up with a jolt. "_Itai_."

Filia smiled at him and stopped pinching his arm. "You were having a nightmare . . . I think."

He glared at her crankily, _I bet she's wondering if Mazoku nightmares are the same as everyone else's, _then let out a relieved sigh. "Yes, that was a nightmare."

Her sapphire eyes widened with concern, but she seemed willing to let it drop. "That's too bad. Would you like to see the desert? It's very beautiful."

Xellos' tenor voice chuckled and he stood up to stretch. "From inside the plane? I expected more creativity from you, my dragoness."

"Wha! You want to go traveling again?" she sputtered, rising quickly, fists at her sides. "And I'm not uncreative!" she glared at him.

"Ha ha ha!" Xellos laughed and clapped appreciatively. "Oh, Filia."

She relaxed at the sweetness of his voice and chuckled with him. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she accused.

"And you made yourself get more angry than you really were." His amethyst eyes gazed down at her and she flushed.

"Maybe."

The dream chose that moment to reassert itself, and Xellos looked away quickly. _Damn that dream. It makes me almost forget that she's a dragon._

A deep voice smacked them both in the head. "Yooo-hoo! Hey, lovebirds, are you gonna go take another trip E.V. or what?"

Xellos tried not to laugh when the blushing blonde turned to glare at her son.

"Valgaav! For the last time, we are NOT lovers, nor likely to be anytime soon!"

"Ah," the young man said studiously, "now it's 'nor LIKELY to be', not 'nor will EVER be'. Interesting!" He smiled at her with satisfaction.

"Grrr . . . I'm leaving!" Filia announced suddenly, and flounced away.

"Filia!" Xellos followed close on her heels. "Filia, hahaha, ow! What? It's funny!"

—

The golden dragon walked the plane until she found herself alone and unseen by human eyes, then disappeared.

She made herself invisible and floated herself outside of the craft. Below her, a thousand feet away, the desert flowed out like molasses or molten gold.

With a sigh, she yawned and stretched in the sun. "It's so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you," his voice replied smugly.

Filia turned to watch Xellos rid himself of his suit coat and toss it into the air, where it floated aimlessly. "What do you mean, Mazoku?" she blushed and tried to sound tough.

"Humph," he frowned with a pained expression, then switched gears and outright leered at her as he looked her up and down. "Nothing, Ryuuzoku, nothing at all. Don't you think that skirt's a little long? You'd look much better with less fabric!"

Gaping at him, she sputtered, "X-Xellos!" and flushed scarlet while he smiled, eyes closed.

"Oh, not angry?" He floated towards her and shook his head, opening his violet eyes again. "I'm sorry, darling, I wanted to make you mad."

Filia gazed across the horizon at the clear aqua sky. "Does that mean what you said was a lie?"

"Oh, no!" he chuckled and moved to stand beside her. "You would definitely look much better with less clothes! OW!"

She elbowed him in the stomach without turning and smiled angrily at the desert. "I meant about the beautiful part, idiot."

"If you don't believe me," he said, eyeing her with a grin that she caught from the corner of her eye, "Maybe I should just start calling you 'Gorgeous' instead of 'Filia'."

Fuming, Filia looked to him and found him shyly holding one hand to the back of his neck. "Hahaha," she burst out laughing at his cutely nervous expression, and he joined her. "Xellos, you're crazy."

_He sure has pretty eyes._

Filia blinked and looked away quickly. _Where'd THAT come from?_ "So, how do you intend on getting me angry without making me doubt that you care about me, Xellos?" she asked, hoping to distract him.

The priest-turned-politician reclined in mid-air and sighed. "I was just wondering that myself." He rolled on his side and rested the side of his head on his palm. "Flirting seems to work all right, but I don't want to get you too excited!" the demon exclaimed, other hand gesturing to the side as he grinned.

"What!" she glared daggers. "You're pretty egotistical if you think it's that easy to, to . . ." She really didn't want to say it.

"To what? Excite you?"

"Anyway," the dragoness flushed brilliantly and crossed her arms across her chest, "Why don't we continue our conversation from yesterday? I have a few questions."

"Hmph," he squeaked, "ask away, gorgeous!"

"Grrr . . ." she pulled up her legs and sat in the blinding sunlight. "First of all, why won't Zelas help you, after those two monsters were killed? And does she even know about how you feel about Val and I?"

Xellos returned to floating on his back, then took off his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt as he answered. "Hellmaster Zelas can't look too favorably upon me in public, or her position will be compromised. In private, she agrees with me and wishes me luck. She researched in the private libraries of the Hellmasters to find the remaining stones for us," he continued, voice commanding, "and she saved us immeasurable time."

Filia looked down. "I'm . . . sorry. I never realized that being our friend might-"

"Hush." The monster flipped around to stand before her and tossed his head to straighten his amethyst hair. With a smirk, he looked her in the eyes darkly. "I don't care what they think, Filia."

Filia unfolded her legs and rose as well. "But what if they decide you've . . . turned against the monster race?" she forced out the words, then crushed her eyes shut tightly, arms stiff at her side. _What will he say? I have to know his answer, but I wish I'd never asked._

There was a long pause, then the sound of shifting clothing. "Open your eyes, Filia," his annoyed and stalwart voice demanded.

Before her, he stood, red shirt unbuttoned half-way and calm face displayed. "Filia." He took her hand. "That's a dangerous question to ask." He smiled, amethyst eyes kind. "I'm afraid, that's a secret."

Devastated, Filia opened her mouth to curse him, when he suddenly pulled her to him and held her close. "Whaaah! Xellos!"

—

_Sorry, Filia,_ Xellos thought, and wrapped his arms tight around her back and waist.

She struggled, growling, "Xellos, let go! What do you think you're DOING!"

Shaking his purple head, Xellos smiled, "Just this," and pulled her closer, feeling her firm body against his own.

Then, he released a small amount of his power.

—

She felt the evil grow moments before a voice appeared in her head.

—_Now do you understand?—_

—_XELLOS! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BRAIN!—_

—_You don't have to shout. This is the only way I can truly tell you the answer to your question.—_

Filia blushed and looked him in the eye, but his gaze was hooded.—_Are you that afraid of anyone else knowing the truth? If they are watching, wouldn't you be able to sense them?—_

—_Not if it were Zelas or another Hellmaster.—_

Incredulous, she snorted. —_But they'll probably think our silence is odd, you know.—_

—_True.—_ He smiled darkly and looked her straight in the eye.

And then he kissed her.

—

The passion that flowed through Xellos threatened to go out of control, though the kiss was fairly simple. _What's wrong with me?_ he mused, finding it hard to pull his thoughts away from her soft lips, her curving body, her—_ Get it together! She IS very beautiful, and it's been so long since I kissed a woman . . . but I HAVE to get my emotions under control!_

—_Stop it, Xellos!— _ her distracted voice finally came, emotions boiling around her own stirred lust, yet one feeling slowly burning away all others. _-I thought we were friends, this is unacceptable! I feel—_

—_Violated.— _His own passion drained, but he continued to kiss her. —_I'm sorry. I couldn't think of any other way.— _He paused, fear dancing on the edges of his mind._ —Is it that horrible to kiss me? Am I that revolting?—_

Her sapphire eyes opened wide, and she tried to move her arms. —_Loose up a little, moron.—_

Dejectedly, Xellos did so. To his surprise, she snuck her hands under his arms and held him to her, then closed her eyes.

—_Xellos, you are very attractive!— _ her thoughts yelled at him, and he sighed with relief, feeling her affection for him. —_But can't we share thoughts WITHOUT KISSING!—_

—_After how angry you acted at me hugging you, do you really think us touching in any way without words would be believable? Anyway, this needs body contact.—_

—_Convenient,—_ she thought dryly.

—_Do you still feel . . . violated?—_ he asked worriedly.

She smiled under his mouth. —_no, you can relax. It was mostly the feelings I was . . . sensing from you.—_

—_Damn,— _ the demon blushed, —_I forgot this makes the empathy two way.—_

—_Explain yourself later, Mazoku,— _ she grumbled. _—Tell me the truth. What would you do if they said you were betraying the others?—_

—_Isn't it obvious, you crazy dragon?— _ he clutched her closer, suppressing the wave of desire it brought.

—_Tell me anyway!—_

There was a long pause, and Xellos broke the kiss to hug her tightly.

—_I would stay with you.—_

—

—_X . . . Xellos!—_

Filia pulled away and dropped to her knees, tears coming to her eyes. "You . . . you'd really—"

A strange swishing noise interrupted her, and she turned around.

_Phitt._

"Yuck!" Xellos stuck out his tongue and closed the cap on the mouthwash. "Dragon morning breath! No wonder adventurers wait 'til night!"

"WHAT!" the blonde gasped and jumped back up. "How dare you! Your breath wasn't that great either, I'll have you know!"

"But I'm a monster," he said as if explaining to a small child, "I'm _supposed_ to have bad breath!"

She steamed visibly and cut into her own palms with her fingernails as she glared at him. "XELLOS, you, you bastard!"

He mock-frowned and shook his finger at her. "I'll have you know that I was quite well acquainted with my father, thank you! Though, technically, she was also my mother . . ."

"XELLOS!"

"Try to stay in the astral plane, please!" he asked sweetly.

She swung at him, but he caught her arm, then the other fist that went for his head. "Hey!"

"Tisk, tisk, my dear!" He winked and said, "You're being violent again, remember?"

Before she could roar in rage, the faintest sliver of thought pierced into her mind. —_I just didn't want you to cry, Filia.— _ the voice spoke gently. _—I hate it when you're in pain, even if my body gains strength from it.—_

She stared at him, then kneed him in the stomach.

"Omph, Filia!" he whined, "If it weren't for your long hair and dresses, I'd think you'd become a tomboy!"

She chuckled suddenly and popped out and in again, returning with his jacket and tie. "That's not very nice, I guess you won't be needing these anymore!"

"Hey!" he cried when she disappeared only to appear again a few hundred yards away. "Come back here!"

—

After a long chase, Filia stopped in hyperspace and gasped for breath. "This is fun!"

"Gotcha!" Xellos grabbed her from behind, his arms crossing her chest and hands on her shoulders.

"AHH!"

She struggled, but that just made him laugh. "I won!" he cried, and hugged her.

"Leggo, pervert!" the blonde chortled, trying to twist away.

Xellos merely held her more firmly and grinned, "Why should I, if I'm such a pervert . . ."

Giggling, Filia relaxed against him and sighed, "I think the plane will be landing soon. We should go back."

"It'll be all work from there on in," the demon murmured into her ear. "Investigating ancient ruins, dealing with fortune hunters, saving the world from utter destruction . . ."

"Sounds fun!" she announced, but felt him shake his head.

"Fun, but dirty and tiring," he chuckled. "Come, you're right."

She smiled slightly as he released her, then held out his clothes.

"Hang on," the violet-haired demon grinned, "I've yet to button up my shirt again."

Filia blushed and looked away.

"Should I comment on the emotions you KNOW I can feel from you, Filia dear?" he asked with a quiet chuckle as he started on his shirt, amethyst eyes studying her.

Reddening deeper, she looked down. "Please, can't we just forget about them."

Finished, he held out a hand. "Deal."

They shook on it, and he continued dressing.

* * *

The plane was beginning its descent when Filia returned to her son's side. "Hey, Mom," he smiled a little too sweetly, on purpose. 

"Yes Valgaav? Why are you smiling that way?"

Val leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I saw that little display, Mother."

The blood drained from her face. "W-what?" she hissed.

"You two were very cute, kissing that way." The youngster snickered, golden eyes highly amused.

"You eavesdropped . . . AGAIN?" she cried softly, glancing to her right where Xellos was sitting.

"Filia, is something wrong?" Xellos asked with concern.

The teal-haired boy chuckled softly as his mother plastered a smile on and said, "No, everything's fine!"

"Okay!" he responded cheerfully.

With a grin, Valgaav poked his mom. "So, when's the marriage?"

"Shut up!" she growled low, turning to him. "It's not really how it looks."

"It looked pretty mushy to me. Sounded that way too."

Filia turned scarlet and covered her face in her hands. "Val, please!"

_Poor Mom._ "Okay, I'll stop teasing you," he smiled, "but you know, I'm surprised you forgave him for that flight attendant stunt."

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"C'mon, Mom. He flirted with that girl like there was no tomorrow, right in front of you. And you're gonna kiss him, and hug him and act like that never happened?"

The fair-haired woman narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you wanted us to be together."

Val knew his eyes were hooded, and he tried to control his anger, but it was hard. "Not if he's going to humiliate you like that. Don't let him get away with that type of thing, Mom. If you do, he'll think it's all right."

"It IS all right, Val," she muttered. "He can do whatever he likes with women, it's not my business."

With a sigh, Val leaned back. "I guess that's true."

_Now Mom's in a bad mood again. Damn. Wish she'd just smack him and tell him how she feels. But does she even KNOW how she feels?_

The young dragon was convinced he knew more than his mother . . . sharing that with a billion other children across the planet.

Of course, he could be correct.

Unfortunately, they both forgot about Xellos' excellent sense of hearing.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Giza Airport, Giza, Ejypt  
June 3nd, 2002

They got off the plane carrying their sparse luggage and headed for baggage claim to get the rest.

"So," Filia asked Xellos as they race-walked through the crowd, "what's our next stop?"

"Well, we still have to put up a pretext of being real," he smirked, "so we'll take a cab to a hotel I reserved near the first site. It's actually not too far from the Nile, which, as I recall, is quite beautiful this time of year."

Valgaav spoke right behind them, "It looks like we'll be needing other clothes, too. Something that will keep us cool but not expose our skin to the sun too much."

"You burn?" Xellos joked, "I thought dragons had tough hides!"

Filia smacked him, "Yes, when we're dragons! We're human right now, dope."

The Mazoku grinned, "Thank you, Filia, that felt wonderful." He rubbed the red mark on his cheek lovingly and winked at her.

Rolling her eyes, Filia hurried to get to the baggage claim before them. _What's wrong with me? I messed up big time, that's what. I should never have let Xellos kiss me. Or at least, I shouldn't have gotten that affected by it. It's just a simple physical action, _ she told herself, _ it doesn't have to stir any reproductive instincts. He liked it - of course he did, he's a guy - but that doesn't mean he really wants me. _

For some reason, that thought made her sad. Instead of letting herself become depressed, she made herself angry. _Damn Mazoku, caring about me! Getting me to care about him! Flirting with strangers! Damn everything!_

Filia stopped at the Baggage Claim for their flight and watched the various bags turning slowly around the conveyer belt. _How dare he be so . . . so . . . so sex crazed! We have work to do, and he—!_

The blonde dragoness clenched a fist and studied the bags, then grabbed her familiar brown suitcase.

Turning to find Valgaav and Xellos behind her, she spat, "Hurry up, I want to get to that hotel."

—

Valgaav watched, eyes slightly widened, as his mother stalked by and headed for the security checkout. "Wow, she sure shifts emotions quickly."

The Mazoku sighed and shook his head. "Like a certain sorceress I once knew. Get your other bag, Val, before she forgets where she is and transforms!"

With a quick nod, the aqua-haired teen snagged his other bag from the belt and quickly followed his mother.

They reached the security post fairly quickly, but after Filia's backpack went through, the luggage bag set off the alarm.

The Golden Dragoness herself was gazing at the security guard with large, azure, worried eyes.

"Bill," the handsome and muscular guard called to another, "come look at this."

The two men peered at the display, then 'Bill' nodded. "I think so."

"Ma'am," the tall beefy guard began, "it seems you have a questionable item in this bag."

"Oh no!" she gasped, "really?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we'll have to search it," he said sternly.

"But," Filia flashed her lashes at him, "sir, all of my . . . _unmentionables_ are in that bag!" she whispered into his ear.

The man blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, but, you see, there's a large item that appears to be a weapon, ma'am."

A few paces away, Valgaav sighed and shook his head as his mother giggled. _Giggled._

"Oh, you see," she said, "it's a family heirloom of mine."

The beefcake adjusted his uniform and looked down at her, eyes narrowing. "But, ma'am, it looks like a club."

"Actually," the long-haired blonde beamed at him and stood up straighter, "it's a mace, sir! My ancient ancestor defended his home with that!"

Val whistled softly, then turned his head when he heard a grinding sound.

Though he seemed composed, Xellos' jaw was tight and one violet cat-eye was twitching. The hand that grasped the rail seemed awfully clenched, too.

Taking a deep breath, Valgaav muttered, "Calm down, Xel."

"Easy for you to say," the monster muttered back, eyes like daggers at the ignorant guard.

"Ma'am," the guard blushed again, "I really must open it, I'm sorry."

"Oh!" Filia's cutely saddened look made Val sick. "Really? Alright, if you must."

The guard smiled a twinkling smile and brought the suitcase to the side, while the other guard, Bill, looked up at Val. "Well, sir, let's continue."

Valgaav nodded and put his bags on the conveyor, but watched his mother from the corner of his eye.

Filia was blushing prettily and sticking her chest out while the guard opened the bag and took out the large mace. "Oh, sir!" she said, "Please don't take my dear mace away! I never use it . . . why, I wouldn't even be able to lift it, let alone know how!"

Val turned at the low growl behind him, and jolted in place. Xellos had the most evil, ticked off look that Val had ever seen, unless he counted the most recently creamed monster Xellos had broken into bits.

"Grr," Xellos shoved his black suitcase onto the conveyor belt and ignored the guard, hands grasping the rails to either side. "I can't believe how she's acting!"

With a tiny smirk, Valgaav turned back to his mother and shook his turquoise head. "Don't bend the metal, Xellos." _Touché, Mom. If you wanted to get even, this is pretty good._

He found Filia batting her big "dumb blonde" eyes at the hunk.

The moronic guard, hand on his neck shyly, said lightly, "Well, I, I guess it's not really that dangerous."

She actually took his arm and squeezed it, "Oh, thank you! I don't know what I'd do without it. It has so many memories! You're such a kind man!"

The guard chuckled and said, love-struck, "Well, um, I try! Have a nice day, Miss! Enjoy your stay in Giza!"

Grabbing his cleared bag the amethyst-haired demon huffed, "'Miss', huh. She's about a thousand years older than him, I wonder if he knows _that_." He strode to the nearest wall and dropped his suitcase, then crossed his arms and leaned against the brick.

Valgaav snickered and followed him. "No feelings for her, huh?"

"Shaadup."

"Okay!" he chuckled, "okay."

—

Filia turned, beaming, to find the two men in her life standing up against a nearby wall. _ That was fun! _ she chuckled to herself._ That guy was such a sucker. Wish I hadn't forgotten to get Xellos to teleport it into hyperspace first, though._

As she approached, Filia could see Xellos leaning against the wall with a serious expression on his face, and green-haired Val trying not to laugh. "So, guys, how about we get going?" she asked, a bag in each hand.

Xellos narrowed his eyes and picked up his suitcase. "Fine!" he snapped, then brushed past her.

"What? What did I do?" she mused, watching the demon stalk away.

Her son snickered, "What do you think, Mom? Brava, by the way. Great performance."

"Thank you!" she laughed with him. "Though I wish it hadn't been necessary," she blushed, remembering. "Yuck, I really can play the bimbo when I have to."

Val nodded, then began following the Mazoku. "We're losing Xellos," he explained as she went with him. "You're no bimbo, Mom," he continued the conversation. "You're just a great actor."

"Actress."

"Whatever!" he smirked.

—

Xellos ignored the masses around him and did his best to completely lose the other two. With every step he pounded out his frustrations, eyes narrowed and glaring death.

_Stupid Ryuzoku woman! Why'd she go storming off when she should have KNOWN her mace was still in the bag. She knew I would have gladly moved it to the roof and back like I did yesterday. _

_And why'd Val have to go remind her of that whole stewardess thing? Just when I thought things were getting easier . . ._

He turned and scanned the throng of people, but couldn't find them. _Good, give them something to worry about,_ he thought with smug satisfaction. _ Now where's a damn payphone?_

_

* * *

_

"He's gone!" Filia cried, then narrowed her eyes. "How dare he disappear on us!"

"I don't feel him," Valgaav began, but was interrupted by the sounds of a child crying.

Filia was on the case, running through the crowd until she came upon the little girl sitting in a corner. "Oh, little girl, are you okay?"

Through tears, the dark-haired child sobbed, "I want my mommy. I can't find her!"

Val sighed and shook his head, then began fighting his way to them. _Here she goes again, the Golden Dragon of Goodness._ He supposed he shouldn't be upset with her for it - she did everything out of the love in her heart - but sometimes it was pretty annoying.

* * *

"Thank you," Xellos finished politely, "We'll be waiting at gate four."

He hung up the phone, then searched again with his senses. _Nope, no dragons around,_ he smiled, then headed for a nearby airport coffee shop.

Sitting down with a sigh, he shook his head slowly. "I should want some time alone, anyway," he told himself, and relaxed, letting the anger, pain and fear around him flow into his body.

_Yes, this is much better,_ he told himself, and leaned back. _ Wonderful._

_

* * *

_

"Oh, thank you!" the raven-haired woman cried, holding her daughter tightly. "How can I thank you for helping my baby?"

They stood outside a security podium, Filia beaming beauteously and Val rolling his eyes. The girl's mother had arrived swiftly as soon as the announcement was made, and now they were just waiting for the gushing to finish.

"Oh, please," Filia smiled, "everyone's happiness is thanks enough, I was just so glad to help!"

"Thank you, thank you!" the woman continued to say, "I don't know what I'd do if—"

Val sighed and stepped up to grab his mom's hand. "Mom, we have to get going."

"Oh, yes." Filia looked distracted, then said, "Ma'am, it was wonderful meeting you, but I'm afraid we're going to be late!"

Dragging her off, Valgaav shut out the lady's well-wishes and concentrated on sensing evil. Unfortunately, evil is just as unlikely to be around when you want it, as it is likely to go away when you'd rather it leave.

"Dammit. I can't find him at all," he said.

"Well," the dragoness began, high voice worried, "if you can't sense him with your Ancient Dragon powers, there's no way I could."

"He can't shield himself," Val grumbled, "at least, I don't think he can. He must have just gotten really far ahead of us."

Filia stopped short, causing Valgaav to stumble when she pulled him back. "Then what will we do?" she cried. "Maybe we should just wait for him to come back."

At first, Val began to roll his golden eyes, but he stopped and considered. "You know," he scratched his head, "You might be right. He can find us easily if he wants to, and we'll never find him if he doesn't want it to happen."

Sighing, his blonde mother clung to her bags and sat down in a near chair. "Wonderful. That lousy Mazoku disappears when we really need him! I thought he'd lost that bad habit!"

Valgaav chuckled and sat with her. "You mean, he used to do this a lot?"

"Oh, every day at LEAST twice!" she grumbled piercingly, then threw her bags to the ground. "I guess we'll wait, but I don't have to like it."

* * *

After a half an hour, Xellos decided he'd been mean enough to Valgaav and his mother by his subterfuge. Rousing himself, he sat up, straightening his suit.

_Oh well, _ he growled low in his throat, _let's do this._

The plum-locked Mazoku released more of his power and sent it hurdling out, discovering and distinguishing every life-form. Eyes closed, he waited . . . _ There._

Shrugging, he took his luggage and rose, then found himself a public restroom and a stall.

Flashing out and back into a similar empty stall, Xellos now held his bag and his staff. He straightened his orchid hair and continued out.

"Perfect," the monster said aloud, gazing into the mass of people. There, backs turned to him, sat mother and son. "Time to make another surprise entrance," he chuckled haughtily, and dropped the shield.

—

Filia napped on her son's shoulder, who tried to look cool while having his mother leaning on him.

The arguable silence of the airport was disturbed by an obnoxious voice.

"Didja' miss me?"

"Wha?" Filia's head tossed, and she blinked as she straightened. "Who? Xellos!"

Xellos grinned down at her and stepped around to stand before them. "I take it that's a no," his brows rose.

"Definitely a no," Val grumbled.

"Where have you been?" the piercing voice shattered Val's eardrums. Jumping up with sudden vigor, _Gee, she sure gets energized whenever Xellos is around, THAT could be twisted in many ways, _Filia turned on the Mazoku and cried, "We looked for you all over, were you just planning on _leaving_ us here?"

"Filia—" Xellos dropped his suitcase and put his hands up.

"How dare you run off!"

"FILIA!"

"Why, you worthless scum, you were just going to leave and—"

A strong, high-pitched voice interrupted them both by saying, "Excuse me, it looks like you're having some problems. Your harmony is seriously off balance."

Ryuzoku and Mazoku turned to glare at a young man in a cheap suit. "WHAT?"

"Uh," he smiled hesitantly, dark eyes hopeful, "with Jesus in your lives, every problem becomes easier. Here's a pamphlet," he smiled at the stunned blonde, who let him shove it into her hand. Xellos just leaned back and started grinning when the boy offered, "And for you, sir. And we also accept any donations to further our message to reach all ears with the joy of—"

"Donations, huh." Xellos got that naughty look on his face that Val loved, and the dragon boy chuckled.

Filia blinked at her well-dressed companion, then opened her mouth. "You, you wouldn't!"

Xellos pulled the young zealot away from her. "You're a Jehovah's witness, aren't you, boy?"

"Uh," he nodded, "yessir."

He smiled sadistically. "I'll give you ten million dollars," he grinned wider as the boy gulped, "if you eat this."

In his hand, he held a wrapped up sandwich.

The boy took it and unwrapped it, then blinked worriedly. "Uh, can I pick off the—"

"No." Xellos smiled. "That's the best part!"

With a whimper, the young zealot stared at the BLT sandwich. "But, but I can't possibly . . ."

Xellos pulled out his wallet and took a variety of large bills, then waved them in front of his face. "No bacon, no money!"

"But . . ." the youth stammered, "but why should I have to . . ."

"That," Xellos waved a finger knowingly, "is a secret!"

_THUNK._

"OW!"

Val burst out laughing as Filia swung at Xellos again with the mace, crying, "How dare you ask that of him, you filthy Mazoku! I've had enough!"

"But darling," Xellos ducked again as she swung.

"Don't 'darling' me!" she tried once more, and the crowd gasped collectively as he jumped just out of range. "Come back here!"

"Not likely!" Xellos chuckled and ran off, dragoness on his heels.

"Get BACK HERE!"

In the sudden silence they left, broken occasionally by distant screams and calls, Val stood. He ran a hand through his sea-green hair and surveyed the damage.

Most people were glancing at each other, startled and not certain the carnage was over. The poor zealot boy had slumped to the ground, still staring at the sandwich.

"Hey," Val asked him, "you okay?"

The youth's eyes glazed. "I . . . I'm sure I could get permission. Ten . . . ten million . . . dollars?"

Val rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "They'll destroy the world before they can save it."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6**

Giza, Ejypt  
June 3rd, 2002

"Oh, isn't it beautiful! Like the cover of a movie or a storybook!"

Mother and son stood upon a sandy rise, invisible to the humans working on the ruins below. Filia's eyes glistened above her smile, and her hands clutched together as she sighed, long blonde braid flowing out of her ivory robes.

Val shook his head underneath his turban and adjusted the backpack on his shoulders. "Yeah, Mom. It's great." _ Wish we could go by a mall or something so I could check out the girls._

"And look at the river!" she gasped, "it's so romantic! I can just imagine the uncountable number of lovers that have walked along its shores since the world was born!"

Val rolled his eyes. "Where's Xellos?" he asked suspiciously. "He said he was going to change into a more appropriate outfit, but I wonder . . ." _ He's just trying to torture me by leaving me with her at her worst._

"Hey everybody," Xellos appeared before them, "I'm Indiana Jones!"

Filia dropped to the sand, "Whah!"

Val skeptically studied the monster's outfit of brown fedora and leather jacket. "Where'd you get the whip?" he cracked a sideways grin.

"That's a secret! C'mon," Xellos spread his arms, chuckling, "Isn't it authentic?!"

Spitting out sand, Filia pulled herself up and shook out her white robes, eyes glaring daggers. "Don't you ever stop playing around?" she grumbled. "Jeeze, just rub in our faces the fact that you don't get sunburnt."

"Okay!" he smirked with closed eyes. "And look, the whip really works!"

Val shook his head and turned away from the monster's gleeful practice with the rawhide. "You two will never grow up."

Filia, meanwhile, was glaring scornfully at the happy Mazoku. "Think your jeans could be any tighter? You know there aren't any cute little Laura Crofts down there to flirt with, so why not drop the act?"

Xellos blinked at her with mock-confusion, then flashed to standing inches from her and snapped open her robes while she screeched. "Tiny shorts, tank top, hair in a braid," he looked her up and down, ". . . Laura, I've found you!"

Chortling wildly, Xellos threw off her robe, tossed her into the air and caught her in his arms. "Let's go, Laura-baby!"

"Let me go, you-"

Sand blew threw the space the three had previously occupied.

(-(-o-)-)

Valgaav looked forlornly around the torch-lit room. "Why can't I have a Laura Croft?"

"Valgaav!" his mother reproached while she struggled in Xellos' arms, "how could you! And you, Mazoku, let me GO!"

Xellos grinned, "But you're so cute! OW!"

"Ha!" Filia tightened her grip on his ponytail. "Now let me go, or I'll tug harder!"

"Fine!"

He disappeared.

"WHAAH!" _Thunk. _ Filia rubbed her back and moaned from the hard ground. "That hurt, you!"

With a sigh, Val studied the walls. "Why are there burning torches? This is part of the ruins that the humans can't even get into."

"Why," Xellos appeared beside him, still Indiana Jones, "because of me, of course. I took a little more time than usual to set this up for us before hand."

"Great," Val said wearily. "Okay, let's get this over with."

(-(-o-)-)

"Isn't it precious?" Filia cooed over a diamond and emerald necklace, easily worth five million dollars.

"Yes," Xellos quipped, "it would look lovely on you, but there's a curse on it," he informed her from the other side of the room.

Filia gasped and almost dropped the piece. "A curse! You can't be serious!"

"Too serious," he grinned, "you take it, and you'll get really sick for a few months, then probably die." The smile fell. "Lose it."

She pouted, "You're so mean!" and replaced the necklace sadly. "Can't you get rid of the curse or something?"

Rolling his eyes, Xellos continued past the treasure room, torch in hand. "Drop the cute act, too; that may work on security guards, but not on me."

Fuming, Filia caught up with the demon and her son, arms crossed beneath her breasts. "I was doing nothing of the sort!" she grumbled, "and I DON'T look like Laura Croft . . ."

"Mom, that's a complement, just take it and be quiet," Val called back, studying the walls with his torch. "Hey, Xellos, do you think there are any traps like in those movies?"

The costumed Mazoku smiled beneath the fedora and lifted up a finger. "You never know, young Valgaav," he spoke in a mysterious voice. "Deep inside these catacombs we could find anything . . . anything at all!"

Filia stuck out her tongue disgustedly as she followed them. "Yeah, like a lot of mummified corpses. Yuck."

They walked in silence for some time until they entered a wide underground room with pillars and pools of tepid water. In the center of the room, a giant statue of an Ejyptian woman with large wings towered over the desolate area.

Valgaav's eyes widened and he pointed at the statue. "Look, Mom, isn't that cool! C'mon!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her over. "See!"

"Yes, yes!" she laughed, "I see it, Val."

Just then, a rumbling sounded from the hallway they had just left, and mother and son turned to see Xellos standing there behind the doorway, a surprised look on his face. "Oh my!" he said, "What's that?"

Val and Filia started back towards him, the blonde calling, "What's wrong?"

He turned, mock-dismay across his face. "Ahhh!"

In a flash, Xellos was running down the hall, a gigantic boulder following him. "Bwahaha, Filia, help me!"

"WHAT?!"

Val was on the floor laughing again, but he couldn't really help it, it WAS rather funny.

The Mazoku passed the doorway again, this time with the boulder rolling UPhill, crying, "Oh, no, Filia! The boulder's catching up to me! Hahahaha!"

"XELLOS!" An enraged dragoness pulled her mace from her thigh and charged. "How dare you joke at a time like this!"

Xellos dodged by running into the pillar room, and strangely enough the huge stone followed him wherever he went. "Lighten up, Laura!"

"Why YOU!" Her mace swung for his head, but he phased, and she hit the boulder instead, which bounced through a nearby wall with a crash. "Xellos, GET BACK HERE!" she screamed and clenched the weapon tightly.

"Oh, Filia dear," he appeared beside her, then flickered again to stand by a pool, "You're getting violent again! I thought you'd matured more over the centuries!"

Val leaned against the statue of Bastet with a sigh. "The more stressed she is, the more violent." He turned and looked up five yards to the giant face of the cat goddess. "Right, Basty baby? Wish you were sixteen feet shorter and alive." With another put-upon sigh, he looked through the hole Filia had made in the stone wall and began walking towards it, ignoring the two arguing adults.

Poking his head through the large hole, the teal-haired teenager waved his torch around the room. "This looks like a burial chamber," he mused.

"Come back here and TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" echoed behind him.

"Can you use the whip instead?"

Rubbing his eyes, Val shook his turquoise head and entered the chamber. "Can't they flirt when I'm not around?"

"DIRTY TRASH!"

"Now, that really hurts, Filia!"

Val blew on the large sarcophagus and wiped away the dust. "The colors are still so vibrant," he mused to himself.

"You're very sexy when you're trying to kill things!"

"SHADUP and STOP DODGING!"

The young dragon bent down to dust off the small jars too. "This is where they put the body organs. What a strange ritual. Humans sure were odd back then."

A large rock platform along one wall was covered with small clay statues and strewn with jewelry and precious stones. "I wonder if any of these are a Philosopher stone piece."

A flickering caught the corner of Valgaav's eye, and he looked back at the ancient stone casket. _I feel really weird all of a sudden._ He looked around the room again, always feeling like something was moving in his hind vision.

"YOU FILTHY MAZOKU!"

"Is that all you can come up with?!" an angry Xellos responded.

Valgaav stood resolutely. "Great," he grumbled, walking back out of the chamber into the larger room, "I have to stop this AGAIN."

The sight that greeted him made him groan.

Xellos was popping in and out around Filia, who wildly swept at him with her mace while he spat with narrowed eyes, "Great example of how an adult should behave, Miss Ul Copt!"

"Grr, shut your mouth, you're one to talk!" the blonde swung again.

The demon glared at her before phasing again. "And here I thought you were supposed to be compassionate, not murderous!"

"And here **I **thought you were supposed to GIVE A DAMN, BLOODY MAZOKU!"

Val rushed towards them, _Things are really getting out of hand! _ and shouted into the air, "STOP!"

They both paused and stared.

"CUT! - IT! - OUT!" Val screamed, glaring at the both of them. "This is ridiculous. One day you're friends, the next you hate each other! It's making me SICK!"

Filia dropped her mace and fell to her knees. "Valgaav," she breathed, eyes watering. "I'm so sorry. You're right."

Xellos clenched his fists, amethyst eyes tight, then seemed to swallow the anger, or at least repress it. "True enough," he smiled fakely. "We DO have a mission to accomplish."

The lanky teen stood in the resulting quiet and watched, pained, as his mother cried silently. "Um, Xellos, there's a weird feeling to that room," he pointed, "why don't you . . ."

Nodding, the violet-haired man headed towards the large crevice, glancing back once before he entered, then walking out of sight.

"Mom," Valgaav said, sitting next to the blonde, "it's okay."

"No, I ruined everything!" she sobbed against his robes. "I broke a huge hole in the pyramid, and completely lost my temper. I'm a horrible mother!"

He held her close to him and squeezed tightly. "That's not true, Ma!" he whispered. "You're a great mother, and I love you!"

"I love you, Val," she cried, "my dear baby. I don't want you to have to be the mature one, but it just always seems to turn out that way."

"It's okay, Mom," the young man pressed his head against her own and gently embraced her. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos, letting himself float, crossed his legs and held his head in his hands. Though mostly whispered, he could easily hear the words Filia and Val exchanged, and the sound of her crying stung.

Breathing raggedly into his palms, the plum-locked Mazoku tried to speed the absorption of Filia's anger, determined to get past it. But the high still trilled through his body like electricity, making his senses sharper without him even trying.

Which made it quite easy to feel the raw power throbbing through the room, raw power radiating from the sarcophagus . . . and a tiny, seemingly empty corner, covered in dirt.

(-(-o-)-)

Valgaav and Filia looked up when Xellos returned, an odd luminance to his violet eyes. "Everyone."

"What?" Val asked. "Did you find out why it felt so strange?"

Xellos nodded, distracted. "There's a strong . . . collection, I guess, of power in that room. Somehow . . . a fragment found its way here."

The two dragons gasped and stood, Filia slower than Val, who started forward. "Does that mean that I felt the stone?" he wondered.

"No," the demon shook his head with a faint grin, his flaxen, orchid-stained hair swaying. "The stone's magic is less noticeable. What you felt was the room itself. Pretty strange coincidence, that a powerful magical stone would be in a powerful magical room, hmm?" He tipped his fedora with a smile.

Val inhaled and looked to his mother, who beamed weakly back. "Yeah, that is pretty weird. Well, let's go."

(-(-o-)-)

They knelt around the tiny stone, Val between the two combatants who now ignored each other. _I wonder if I'll survive this little vacation,_ he mused, then said, "So, who should carry it."

"Filia,"—-"Me," came the instant replies, and both dragon and demon looked at each other, then away.

"Well," Val smirked, "as long as we all agree." With one hand, he picked up the stone gingerly . . . and gasped at the power he felt from it. "Whoa, yeah, definitely Mom's department," he dropped it into her hand. "Way too tempting to take over the world or something with that thing."

Xellos stood and turned away from them. "Exactly," he murmured.

Blinking her luminous blue eyes, Filia looked at his back, then down at the stone in her hand. "Wow. I feel like taking over the world!"

The guys began to sweat. "Uh, Filia?" Xellos asked, turning.

She smiled sweetly. "Just kidding!"

_THUNK._

(-(-o-)-)

Filia sighed as she lowered herself into the hot tub and closed her eyes.

Their rooms were actually one large suite with three bedrooms, each with their own bath. In between was a spacious kitchenette and living room, and a chamber with a fairly large whirlpool and many exotic plants.

_It's so nice to live in luxury. Xellos sure is richer than I am. _ Not that she didn't have her own share of wealth, but the Mazoku hadn't just saved, he'd invested and bought stock in companies as well. Add that to dabbling in politics, and he certainly didn't want for anything.

"Mind if I join you?" spoke an unusually grave tenor voice.

Filia flinched from surprise and looked up. "No . . . I guess not."

The dark haired monster had let his hair down and was wearing spandex black swimming shorts. He seemed much less embarrassed about partial nudity than he'd been yesterday. Filia couldn't help flicking her eyes across what she rarely saw as he entered the water.

"Now who's a pervert," he joked quietly, serious purple eyes on her own.

"I was NOT being perverted," she informed him coldly, touching the bun on the top of her head as an excuse to do something.

Fortunately, Valgaav chose this point to open the door and poke his head in.

"Uh, see you later, guys," he spoke quickly. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where are you going?" Filia asked, "it's nearly nine!"

Valgaav's yellow eyes darted to either side of him, then studied the ceiling. "Uh . . . sightseeing."

Leaning back in the water, Xellos chuckled, "Oh, I know where you're going, and it's not to see the wonders of Ejypt."

The boy growled. "Xellos, can it. Bye Mom!"

"Uh, stay out of trouble!" she called after him, then turned to glare at Xellos. "What did you mean by THAT, Xellos?"

His amethyst cat-eyes blinked lazily as he sighed with melodrama. "Oh, Ancient Dragons grow up so fast . . ."

Rolling her eyes, Filia crossed her arms over her pink bikini top. "You can't be insinuating that he's out to pick up women?"

"Why not?" Xellos inhaled and exhaled slowly as he sank deeper into the water, "he's a handsome young man, and he's been so busy with school and work he hasn't made himself time for the fairer sex."

Her brows rose as her eyes narrowed. "So why don't you go with him, Mazoku?"

Xellos' mouth hardened, but he laughed, "Oh, he wouldn't want an old man like me with him. I'd chase away all the girls!"

"You don't look that old," she announced. "Barely passed two thousand years, I'd guess. Not even thirty-five by human standards."

Shrugging, the monster brushed off the estimate. "Maybe, maybe not."

They sat in silence, Filia running her hands over the water.

Finally, Xellos spoke up. "Congratulations. Half our work is over."

"Why congratulate me?" she wondered.

He laid one leg over the other and leaned an elbow on his knee. "If you hadn't knocked that boulder into the wall, we'd never have found that room, I bet. It had thick walls and no entrance."

The blonde lowered her azure eyes, feeling his gaze on her. "Oh."

_This is getting us nowhere_, Xellos sighed and studied his companion as he rested his chin in his hand. _What should I do?_

Maybe if he just kept talking about things, she'd open up. Or snap. Either was preferable to this.

"Hellmaster Zelas sent me a letter this morning."

She perked up quick, cerulean eyes quite aware. "Really? What about?"

He smiled at the way her body curved in the bikini, then met her eyes. "She wanted me to know she was still supporting us, even if she couldn't go public with it. She also wanted to warn me that the newly appointed Hellmaster Vesshan was very upset when his lackey was killed trying to murder you."

The dragon woman opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Oh. You're not in trouble, are you?"

"No," he looked past her, "but she said that the rumors are getting worse. Some Mazoku think I'm betraying them by helping you." His eyes found hers again and pinned them. "The Hellmasters definitely do."

Her sapphire eyes widened and she pulled her knees to her chest. "What about Zelas? Is she mad?"

He looked down and grinned, recalling the letter. "No, actually. She doesn't think you would turn me against all the other monsters, or that I would let you. She also doesn't think your involvement with me will damage my loyalties." His eyes met hers and he tried not to blush. "She, um, said that for me to be happy, I could . . . 'keep' you."

She frowned and flushed angrily. "Like I'm some pet-"

"Filia, don't get mad," he interrupted quickly, "I thought it might upset you, but doesn't it make you feel better, too?"

Filia gazed into his purple feline eyes and blinked. "I . . . yes, it does." Her anger melted into the water, and she sighed. "But . . ."

"I'm listening," he prompted her.

She forced a smile. "You're being really serious tonight," she deflected the conversation.

The straight-haired Mazoku nodded, eyes never leaving her own. "I'm really worried tonight. That's why."

"Oh." She looked away and took a breath, fear and anger swirling. "Well, I'm feeling tired, so . . ." she began to stand.

He grabbed her arm suddenly and pulled her back, a terrifying, determined expression on his face. "No, we're going to talk about this!"

"I don't want to!" she yelled, and tried to kick him.

"Too bad."

Xellos wrapped his arms around her tight, careful not to hurt her, and flared evil. —_You WILL talk to me, woman,—_ he thought to her, —_even if I have to do it this way!—_

—_Why? Why should I talk to you after what you did?!— _ her voice in his head demanded, and she phased out of his grasp.

_Damn, _ he cursed as she appeared back in the water. "What did I do?" he asked, though he was pretty certain he knew the answer.

She looked away and glared at the wall, a few wisps of golden hair slipping out of the bun. "Flirting with that flight attendant! Thinking you were so wonderful!"

"It's none of your concern who I flirt with, Filia," he informed her hotly, _Though I WAS trying to get you jealous._

Glaring at him, she fumed, "Then at least do it on your own time, when I'm not around! That was so embarrassing, right there in public, you _smearing_ on the charm!"

"What about you and that guard, Miss High and Mighty?!" he snapped back. "That was pretty sickening, too."

The blonde gaped at him. "I was just doing that to keep them from taking my mace, I'll have you know!"

He rolled his eyes, "Right."

A sudden knowing smile appeared on the blonde's face. "I understand. You're jealous!"

"That's ridiculous," he stated, voice hard and eyes worse. "There's nothing for me to be jealous about."

Her aqua eyes narrowed as she spat, "Liar! You just don't want to admit that you can't stand seeing me treat any other guy nicer than I treat you!"

"Fine!" he yelled back, enraged, "BE an egomaniac. I don't care!"

She teleported out of the water and onto the tile nearby. "Good!" With an angry glare, she snapped a towel up from a nearby chair and cinched it around her chest violently. "Then stop BOTHERING ME!!"

(-(-o-)-)

This was bad. Really, _really_ bad.

He could hear her bawling through the walls, but the feelings he sensed were ten times—no, a hundred times worse.

Xellos sighed and tried to sink further into the bed, tried to stop existing. It didn't work.

He just seemed to keep hurting her . . . no, they kept hurting each other. But they couldn't keep away, they was like insects drawn to fire.

Rolling onto his back, Xellos looked up at the ceiling, purple eyes contemplative.

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried the first couple hundred years. At first, he'd thought she was just an amusement, someone he could easily torment. But he eventually realized the compulsion to be with her. He'd attempted staying away for her sake, too, just coming around to eavesdrop on conversations she had with Val, but . . . well, more than a few times, she admitted to missing him, and it seemed needless torture to hurt them both by staying away.

But now they were hurting each other even more than when they had hated each other, because now they truly cared.

_If it weren't for Valgaav's protectiveness, _ he mused, _she might have forgotten about the flight attendant. Not that there was any reason she should, _ he admitted to himself.

"_Liar!" _ he heard his memory repeat,_ "You just don't want to admit . . ."_

Xellos sat up, chin in his palm. "She's right. I really am jealous."

It was worse than bad. It was terrifying.

(-(-o-)-)

Filia almost didn't hear the knocking, she was crying so loudly. When the noise came again, louder, she looked up at the door and swallowed another sob, angrily shouting, "Why bother knocking, it never stopped you before!"

She fell back onto the bed as she heard the door creak open and soft footsteps on the carpet. She didn't bother looking up, though . . . she could feel the evil and knew it was him.

"Filia?" His nasal voice actually sounded worried and concerned.

_What a laugh,_ she told herself bitterly, refusing to respond.

The bed sunk slightly from his weight and she felt the roughness of jeans against her leg. Breathing in, she could smell his unique male scent beneath the fragrance of shampoo and soap. _ He couldn't have been too upset, he took a shower! _ Filia started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Filia," his tenor voice said calmly. "You were right."

She continued weeping into the coverlet.

"I _am_ jealous."

"What?!" Filia pulled herself up to stare at him and choked back a few sobs.

Xellos sat beside her, wearing a deathmetal t-shirt and black jeans, purple hair slightly disheveled and stringy with a bit of dampness. He attempted to smile, but his violet eyes seemed nervous. "I thought about it . . ." he began, "and I realized that . . . I'm not sure how you would treat me," his gaze dropped from her face, "if you started dating someone."

Staring with shock, she opened her mouth, then seemed to change her mind. "But," she finally said, "why would I treat you differently?"

His grin softened his sharp features. "You'd have someone to love and to love you, and I'd just be a threat." She tried to speak, but he snapped, "I know how this works, Filia, I may be a Mazoku but I have a definite male essence. Even if he were the most liberal, open-minded person in the world, he'd still feel threatened by my being your friend. He couldn't help it. I know _I _would be threatened."

Filia glared at him. "That's utterly ridiculous! I would never let anyone keep me from my friends!"

Xellos chuckled, masking his relief, "Well, you ARE very commanding, Filia dear, but you can't deny that you wouldn't want to spend more time with the man you loved."

She bent her blonde head and sighed, eyes unfocused. "But I'd still spend a lot of time with you and Valgaav."

Crossing his legs on the bed, Xellos laughed slightly, eyes closed as he faked a smile. "Valgaav's your SON, Filia."

"And you're . . ." she faltered.

"Not related?"

She glared at his flippancy, then brightened. "Of course! From now on, you're his godfather, and no one can force you out of this family, dammit!"

Xellos blinked and smiled with surprised pleasure, "Why, thank you, Filia," expertly hiding his embarrassment. "That means a lot to me."

She frowned at him out of anger at just about everything, then sighed and glared at the floor, golden locks framing her face. "Well . . . okay then."

Giving her a tiny smile, Xellos stood up from the bed and leaned on a tall bedpost. "It's getting late, though. I'll see you in the morning. Oh, and don't forget to put a shield around the stone!"

"But-"

With a wink, Xellos disappeared.

Filia stood as the trickster vanished, eyes narrowing. "That . . . grr." Sighing, she gave up and sat back down on the bed.

_This relationship is getting more and more unusual, _she mused, wrinkling up her nose at the chlorine smell wafting from her.

She stood and went over to the pouch she'd bought for the stone fragment. _If someone had asked me five hundred years ago if I would ever make Xellos my son's godfather let alone my best friend, I would have told them they were insane to even suggest it, _she thought as she cast a spell on the stone so that if it were moved, she would know right away, then grabbed a towel. _But now . . . I'm friends with a Mazoku. The very Mazoku that killed off most of my race._

She shed her clothes and turned on the shower. _But Val is right . . . it WAS a war. In wars, people die. The Mazoku lost, after all. As I recall, dragons killed just as many or more than the monsters killed._

The hot water felt wonderful, but it couldn't sooth her mind. _What's wrong with me? The fact that I'm friends with him . . . or the fact that I can't accept it? _

She gazed passed the tile, passed the hotel . . . passed the world. "Does it really matter?" she whispered aloud.

The hissing water continued to fall.

With a deep sigh, Filia began to wash her long, saffron hair. _I've grown a lot in the past centuries . . . so has Xellos. We've realized that despite what our societies have told us, neither of us are purely good or evil. I know that Mazoku can do good, and Ryuuzoku can do evil, just as easily as the opposite._ She rinsed her hair and grabbed a bar of soap. _So why am I having such sudden doubts about this?_

Shaking her head slowly, Filia tried to reason with herself as she bathed. _Of course I'll be having doubts, it's against the brainwashing I was put through for hundreds of years. But I CAN break past that . . ._

A deeper, muffled part of herself whispered,_ But what if it's all lies? What if Xellos really is just using me?_

She blinked, then took a haggard breath. _That's it. That's why I'm so worried, so tense lately._

_For all I know, it's all a lie._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Giza, Ejypt  
June 3rd, 2002

"Hi," Valgaav tried to smile suavely, "you know, you're very beautiful."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Thanks, but no thanks."

All around him the sounds of jarring techno music shook the palm trees, and colored lights lit up the large area filled with people in bathing suits. A huge pool was met on both sides by two hot tubs and two saunas in what would normally be the hotel's recreation area, but had been transformed into a gigantic party.

Sighing, Valgaav crossed his arms and leaned onto the bar as the pretty girl walked away with her friends, laughing. "This sucks."

"I'm sorry."

Val turned with dull eyes to the man suddenly sitting next to him. "Oh, hi, Xellos. Xellos?!"

"Yep, that's me!" The long-haired monster had shed centuries and now appeared slightly younger than Valgaav, with smoother skin and a slimmer body. "How do I look?" Xellos beamed.

With a smirk, Valgaav looked over the Mazoku, who had changed his outfit. "Swimming trunks and a deathmetal shirt, _you'll_ be the life of the party."

Xellos rolled his now human-looking eyes, "I'm not _trying_ to be the life of the party," then grinned, eyes closed, "but I have to fit in, right?"

"I suppose," Val glumly studied the crowd. "Maybe I shouldn't even try, I mean, it's not like I'll be able to marry a human. It would tear me apart watching someone I love grow old and die while I stayed young."

Xellos laughed and leaned back, "Valgaav, Valgaav!! No one SAID you were going to get married, you're just going to _talk_ to them. Calm down!"

Val dropped his head to the bar. "Yeah, I know. But being around you and Mom all the time really makes a guy jealous."

"Why, whatever could you mean, Val?" Xellos chuckled, nervous hand on his neck.

"C'mon, you know what I mean! You and Mom are always flirting with each other, it's almost sickening. Not that either of you would admit it."

Xellos continued to smile but crossed his arms. "Now, now, I just like _teasing_ Filia. She's a friend, and that's how I show affection!"

"Then why don't you tease _me_ that way?" Val eyed him knowingly.

"'Cause you're a guy, of course. What a silly question!" The demon waved it away.

Valgaav gave him a hard stare. "So what DO you call teasing a girl in a different way than you would tease a guy?"

"That," Xellos smirked, "is a secret!"

Rolling his eyes, Val announced, "Well, I call it flirting, and I call YOU a wimp."

"Wimp!" Xellos leaned his elbows on his knees, expression still light-hearted. "that's harsh."

"I just call it like I see it."

Beaming, the violet-haired Mazoku quipped, "Well, that's beside the point, now isn't it? We're not here to talk about MY love life, we're here to talk about YOURS!" He stood up and pulled out his wallet with a grin, "Let's see about getting you a date!"

"Hey!" Val straightened and gave him a hard glare. "I don't want a harlot—"

"Of course not!" the violet-haired demon tisked with a humorous frown, "what poor taste! I'm just going to show you how spending money can get the attention of the fairer sex." With a smug grin, he stepped up to the bartender and called out behind him, "Drinks for everyone, the rest of the night, ON ME!"

The cheers were deafening.

(-(-o-)-)

Filia stepped from the shower and headed for the chest of drawers, toweling off her hair. "I wonder what Valgaav really IS doing. I hope he's not becoming the type of guy that uses women." She narrowed her eyes as she put on a pair of underwear and a long, frilly cotton nightgown. "Hanging out with Xellos probably scarred him for life!"

She jumped into bed and turned off the lamp, then stared into the darkness. "I wonder if Xellos is going to sleep too."

(-(-o-)-)

"My name's Xellos," the Mazoku smiled, purple hair soaked ebony, "and this is my friend Valgaav."

"Uh . . ." Val tried to smile, "hi."

They sat in a hot tub, surrounded by a petite brunette, a curly-haired red-head, an aquette with Asian eyes and a short-haired blonde with very large . . . assets. All wore bikinis made from a minimal amount of fabric.

The buxom girl smiled up at Val and winked, tossing her platinum head. "Don't be shy, this is a party!"

The other girls chorused agreement, then began battering the two men with words. "So, what do you do for a living?"—-"You have the most beautiful dark hair!"—-"Nice tan, Valgaav, don't you love it in Ejypt?"

"Ladies, ladies!" Xellos chuckled, "We only have one mouth each!" _ This is getting interesting. Good thing I shielded my power so Filia can't find me._

Valgaav gave the red-head a tentative smile and answered her question. "Um, thanks, yeah, Ejypt is really great."

Xellos smiled. "I'd have to agree! But someone asked about our professions, did they not?" He winked at the Asian girl. "Why, I'm a state representative of New York!"

Rousing laughter erupted from the girls, and Xellos joined easily, elbowing Val to follow his lead. "No, really," Xellos said, "we're actually here on a college trip, right Val?" _Technically it's not lying, if you know what 'college' actually means in Latin . . ._

Val nodded and smiled at the girls politely.

Xellos continued, "Val here loves archeology and science and stuff."

The red-head seemed the most interested, "Really? I'm getting a bachelor's degree in biology."

Gasping with mock-surprise, Xellos exclaimed, "So's Valgaav, here! What a coincidence!" _ Along with a degree in everything else you can get a degree in . . ._

The brunette gave Xellos a sultry smile, then said to the carrot top, "Halley, let's switch!"

Nodding, "Okay!" the other girl agreed, and sat closer to Valgaav. "Tell me how your courses were, did you find molecular biology to be difficult?" she asked.

The Mazoku eyed the human girl. "Hm," Sensing her growing hunger, Xellos gave the tiny dark-haired woman a smirk and overtly studied her body, feeling that she wouldn't mind. "Hello," he said, letting his now-human eyes narrow lazily.

"Hi," she said, sidling up to him, "My name's Andaria."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Andaria," Xellos grinned. _ Ah, lust. Desire. Hm . . . violence? Kinky lady. _ "So, my dear," he purred as her brown eyes drank deep of his own, "what can I do for you?"

(-(-o-)-)

Filia tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. _I hope Valgaav's alright. What if he got hit by a car? Oh, wait, the car would be totaled. But, he might fall off a cliff! But he can fly . . ._

She sat up in bed. "A nuclear missile could hit! Oh, my poor baby!" Rushing out of bed, she ran to Xellos' room and banged on the door, "Xellos, Xellos, we have to stop the nuclear missile! XELLOS!"

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos sneezed into his hand.

"Cold?" the brunette asked seductively.

"Maybe . . ." he smiled.

Andaria leaned against him and put her arms around him. "I'll warm you up."

(-(-o-)-)

"He's not here . . ." Filia frowned, looking around Xellos' room. "Where could he be? Oh, well, I have to find Val!"

She threw on some clothes and dashed from the suite.

(-(-o-)-)

Val gave Xellos a dark look as the brunette snuggled up to the other "boy", then returned to talking with the redhead and the blonde. "Well, I guess I'd like to be a scientist or a doctor—"

Wincing, Xellos gave his close companion a tight smile and suggested, "Maybe we should go dance, eh, Andaria?"

She winked and stood with him, "Sure."

"We're going to dance, Val," Xellos informed him, "have a good time while we're gone!"

Val rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

(-(-o-)-)

Filia could hear the music before she even reached the indoor balcony. When she got there, she looked down upon the most colorful party she'd seen in a while.

Scanning the party, the Golden Dragon spotted her son and sighed with relief, then smiled lovingly. "Not only is he okay, he's talking with girls! He IS growing up so fast," she sighed again, "I hope they're nice to him."

"Hmm," the blonde leaned against the railing and stared off into space. "Now what should I do? I don't feel like sleeping anymore, and Val's having so much fun, I don't want to bother him." She sighed a third time, longingly, as she looked down at the happy young adults. "I wish I could go to a party, but Valgaav would be so angry if he found out!"

Instantly, an idea tickled her mind and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Of course! I'll just go in disguise!"

(-(-o-)-)

Filia looked at herself in the mirror and giggled with a blush. Her old pink bikini wasn't in style at all, so she had gone to the hotel store for a new one.

Unfortunately, the newest and most fashionable swimsuits were g-string, strapless bikinis. She didn't mind the sparkly gray material, but it was so . . . lacking in fabric! The g-string wasn't very comfortable, either.

Her reflection was very sexy, if she did say so herself. It was almost like being naked. _I can't believe I'm going to go out in public like this!_

The dragoness then began to apply the makeup she'd bought. "The last time I put on makeup was ten or twenty years ago," she thought aloud, "I hope I still do it right."

(-(-o-)-)

The Asian girl poked her friend. "Hey, what's all that noise about?" she asked.

"Huh?" Val turned to where she was pointing to see the crowd all gazing towards the entrance. Blocking whatever they were looking at was a throng of young men, all with excited looks on their faces. "That's weird," Valgaav commented.

"Maybe someone new showed up," the redhead mused, then shrugged. "Oh well. So how long are you staying in Giza?"

(-(-o-)-)

"What's your name?"—"What's your sign?"—"Are you doing anything later?"

Filia smiled hesitantly as she was surrounded by human men. "But, um . . ."

"Forget that," a young man shoved them aside, "what's your room number?"

Blushing scarlet, the blonde brushed back her newly curled hair from her face and pushed on. "Thank you, but I really—"

"You wanna dance?"—"How 'bout I buy you a drink?"—"Nice legs,"— "Hey, I saw her first!"—"No way, jerk!"—"I was in front!"—"Get outta my way!"

_Thwak—Thud—CRASH._

Filia dashed out of the sudden brawl and huddled up behind a palm tree as the men began killing each other. Eyes wide, she murmured, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea . . ." _I'm glad I powered down so Valgaav wouldn't find me, this is so embarrassing!_

Security arrived promptly and a third of the party was removed, leaving quite a bit of empty space. Still, she couldn't see Valgaav through the people, so she began traveling the congregation, walking stiffly in the tiny silver bikini.

A young man with dark brown hair stepped up to her and said, "What jerks. They shouldn't crowd such a pretty girl." He actually looked at her eyes instead of her chest, so she smiled back.

"Um," the dragoness scratched the back of her neck, "thanks." _Whoops!_ She continued in a shrill voice. "I didn't think I looked that great, truthfully."

His aqua eyes gazed at her kindly. "Nonsense, you're beautiful. But you look kinda nervous. Would you like something to drink? It might make you feel better."

She nodded slightly. "Sure."

(-(-o-)-)

Valgaav and the girls followed the progress of the curly, long-haired newcomer with amusement.

"God," the redhead scoffed, "look at her! Just flaunting herself like that!"

The Asian girl rolled her eyes. "We're dressed just as bad, and she seems really shy. I bet we'd like her."

"Maybe," she sniffed, tossing her long red hair.

The short-haired blonde with them shrugged. "We should go talk to her, it looks like she doesn't have any friends."

Valgaav smiled slightly, "Okay. You girls were so nice to a wallflower like me, I'm sure she's feeling just as bad."

(-(-o-)-)

"So," Xellos leaned into the brunette's personal space, "where are you staying?" The fast music echoed his heartbeat and he didn't feel like slowing it down. _I haven't been with anyone in a while; who knows what might happen tomorrow? I should take advantage of any opportunity while I'm still alive._

Expression playful, Andaria ran her fingers down the front of his shirt as they danced. "I have a room in this hotel. I'm here for my mother's wedding."

He ran his finger along the edge of her jaw and smiled. "You'd make a beautiful bridesmaid."

She raised her brows. "Would you like to come up and see my dress?"

_Just what I was waiting for._ With a grin, he pulled her close to him. "I'd love to."

(-(-o-)-)

Val's new friends were already greeting the blonde when he started realizing some familiarity. Halfway there, he paused and narrowed his golden eyes. _Where do I know that girl?_

Her face had makeup on, and it was difficult to see the skin beneath it, but the curve and line of her legs and arms, her perfect bone structure . . . it was like a mirage.

Then she looked up at him, cerulean eyes blinking with their own recognition, and he knew.

_Mom?!_

Fortunately, he had enough control not to say it, and she glanced away, but he had to keep himself from marching up and berating her for her state of undress.

_What's she doing here? She looks so different, I almost didn't recognize her . . . Where'd she get that bikini? That MAKEUP?_

Valgaav shuddered slightly and quickly found a seat, breath ragged. "I can't believe it," he muttered to himself. "Is she here to check up on me in secret? Nah, she wouldn't have made an entrance like THAT if she didn't want me to notice." His eyes narrowed angrily. "But how dare she hang out at the same party I'm at! She's my mom, for the Gods' sake!"

He sat up straight and folded his arms. "Well, this is unacceptable! How dare she not let me do something on my own, I'm not a child anymore . . . I won't let her get away with this!"

With a frown, Val held his chin in a hand and thought hard. "How can I get even with her?"

A very funny thought popped into his head, and he grinned evilly. "Perfect."

(-(-o-)-)

Filia sipped her drink with embarrassment and tried to hide her face from her son. _ I didn't think he and his friends would come up to talk to me! _

"Are you okay, Fabrice?" the young blue-eyed man asked.

She smiled at the gathering of men and women around her. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry," she piped, "I'm still trying to get used to big gatherings."

They all smiled, even the women, then began pulling her out of her shell. _This is fun, _Filia thought as she replied and talked with her new friends. _I hope Val didn't recognize me, though!_

(-(-o-)-)

Val caught them just as they were about to leave, arm in arm. "Hey, Xellos," Valgaav called, swallowing his anger and forcing himself to be calm. "Do you think I could talk to you for a second?"

The Mazoku-turned-teenager had shed his t-shirt, though who knew where he'd put it. Looking back with surprise, Xellos replied, "Well, I suppose so." He turned to the tiny brunette at his side and asked, "would that be alright, Andaria? I'll be right back."

"Sure!" she winked, "I'll be waiting right here."

Pulling the demon an adequate space from the dark-haired girl, Valgaav began, "Listen, I know you were having fun, but could you do me a favor? There's this girl I really like, but her friend won't leave us alone . . ."

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos pushed through the crowd in the direction Val had sent him, expression morose. _I'm just glad Andaria understood._

The people parted to him, most smiling and waving, others murmuring about how he was the one who paid for the rest of the drinks for the whole night. Xellos gave them all winks and grins, but inside he was still annoyed. _ I want Valgaav to enjoy himself, but he's being pretty picky. Hopefully I won't have to dance more than once with this girl before Val can get alone with her friend._

"Hey," he overheard one guy say to another, "did you see that blonde that came in a few minutes ago? Jeeze, she actually started a fight!"

"Really?" the friend asked as Xellos passed, "Was she that hot?"

"Definitely, I'd kill to bag her."

_So crass,_ Xellos smirked as he ran a hand through his wet hair and scanned the crowd. _Now how did he describe her again? Long, curly blonde hair, silver strapless bikini . . ._

That long-legged girl with the skimpiest bikini he'd seen tonight had to be her. "Eh," he shrugged, "might as well get this over with."

(-(-o-)-)

Filia was busily chatting with the girls about fashion when the nice Chinese girl elbowed her lightly. "Hey," she whispered with a giggle, "looks like someone wants to talk to you!"

Blinking her large azure eyes, Filia turned and brushed a blonde curl from her face.

Standing before her was a politely smiling young man wearing nothing but a pair of black swimming trunks. "Hi," he said with a melodic, almost alto voice, "I was wondering if you'd like to dance."

She studied his sharp features and wet black hair hooding his eyes, and for some reason, thought of darkness. _What's wrong with me, I don't sense any evil of a monster._

With a shrug and a smile on her painted lips, Filia spoke in a cutesy hi-pitched voice, "Okay, I guess."

(-(-o-)-)

_This isn't so bad, _ Xellos thought as he led the blonde to the dance floor, _ though I wish I hadn't made myself that short, she's barely an inch below me._

As she turned to glance behind her at her friends, he gazed at her shapely posterior and the swell of her breasts. Something about the way she moved and the curve of her body was familiar . . . _Maybe I saw her in the lobby, or at the airport?_ He didn't remember taking notice of anyone.

Her dark lined eyes returned to his own, and he beamed, eyes closing. "You look a little nervous. Don't be shy!"

She glanced around, curvaceous hips moving slightly to the rhythm of the dance mix. "I don't really know how to dance to this type of music," she admitted, high voice cracking.

Her nervousness felt like fresh air, but it carried a well-known taste. _What is it about her? She's certainly attractive enough, more so even than that brunette. I _have_ always liked blondes . . ._

Xellos gave the blonde a slightly predatory smile, then masked it with a laugh. "Don't worry, it's easy!"

(-(-o-)-)

"Thanks," Valgaav grinned at the D.J., "this should work great."

"What're ya doin'?" the dark-skinned guy asked.

Val winked and smacked his shoulder gently, "Setting up a friend for a big surprise, man."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Giza, Ejypt  
June 3rd, 2002

The fast song stopped and a slow one began to play. "THIS IS FOR ALL THE LOVERS OUT THERE," the D.J. announced over it. "ENJOY YO-SELVES."

Filia and the teenager looked at each other, then said in sync, "I love this song."

Blushing, the blonde dragoness smiled shyly. "I know how to dance to this kind of song," she squeaked hopefully.

"Good," he smiled back, closing his eyes again before she could catch the color. "C'mon, then, you did promise me a dance."

She nodded and put her arms on his neck, trying to ignore that his hands were on her hips. _Why do young people have to dance so close and so touchy? _ she complained in her mind.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

Filia blushed at the heat traveling up her from just his voice. _Why is some young human affecting me so much? _"F-Fabrice." His fingers were rubbing her skin up and down. _Uhh . . . this isn't good!_

"That's a lovely name. It's French, isn't it?"

"Um," she piped, "yes, it is!"

She turned her head away slightly to avoid his gaze, but he just placed his cheek against her own.

"You're French then?" he asked, voice sultry, and she nodded quickly, too nervous to protest his audacity. "I've always thought French women were the most beautiful on the earth. You've certainly proven my theory."

0

From the fear and anxiety he sensed, Xellos thought he might be acting too forward, but it was quite tempting.

The blonde seemed ready to bolt, however, so he backed off a little and pulled away slightly to look through his eyelids at her face. "So," he asked cheerily, "what is a gorgeous French girl doing in Giza, Ejypt?"

She studied the floor, which let him study her bosom. "Um," she spoke over the loud slow song, "I'm here for my Uncle's funeral. He was an anthropologist."

"That's too bad," he said, desire roughening his voice. "Will you be leaving soon?"

"Probably."

He let his water-darkened bangs fall over his eyes, not wanting to scare her with the lust he was having trouble hiding. "Where do you live when you're not in Giza?"

0

"This is better than a movie," Valgaav chuckled from the astral plane.

Val stood not much more than four feet from the dancing couple, and while Xellos' obvious hunger was disturbing and the way he was holding Filia pissed him off, both of them deserved it.

And it was funny.

Valgaav continued to watch, eyes peeled.

0

"I, I live in Amerika." _I think he's hitting on me,_ Filia thought, a wave of confusion struggling to incapacitate her. _What should I do? Maybe when the song is over, I can leave . . . Oh, I wish I hadn't bought this bikini!_

"Um," she tittered nervously, "So, why are you here?"

"I'm here on a college trip," he smiled and tightened his hold on her waist. "But I never expected to meet such a beautiful girl."

"Uh, thanks." Filia desperately tried to think of another question, then realized something and thought aloud. "You, you're pretty mature, the way you speak, for a college student." He nodded, and she continued with a blush. "So, h-how old are you?"

He smiled. "My dear, I'm afraid that is—"

0

"NO!" Valgaav cried, invisible, "don't say it, she'll know for sure!"

"—a secret!"

Filia's eyes widened. Val watched, horrified, as she dropped her hands, lifelessly, from his neck.

"X-Xellos?"

The Mazoku blanched. _Wow, _ Valgaav thought as he got ready to flee, _his eyes are wider than I've ever seen them._

0

Time seemed to hang, suspended, in air.

"Filia?"

The sound barely passed his lips, not that he could feel them anymore. His arms fell to hang listlessly at his sides.

She must have been in shock as well, because she stood there, skin paling further than life should allow, sapphire eyes large and staring.

Music played on as they stood still.

And then she took a deep breath.

* * *

_Hearts, flowers and glitter danced across the bright sky._

"_Xellos," Filia called out happily, running through a field towards him._

"_Filia!"_

_She embraced him, then pulled back and smiled beatifically. "You know, I have to kill you now."_

_He beamed, euphoric. "Yes, Filia."_

_And the carnage commenced._

* * *

"_**XELLOS**_!!"

The music screeched to a halt. So did the party.

Cringing, the demon stepped back, sweat breaking out as he slowly began to revert to adult form. "Oh, my, how did this happen?"

Aura blazing, a red-faced Filia screamed into the resulting quiet, "YOU KNOW VERY WELL HOW THIS HAPPENED!"

"But, but . . ." Xellos squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the image. "Filia, this wasn't my intention . . ."

"Yeah RIGHT!" she bellowed in his face, "I bet this is just another of your STUPID JOKES!" The worried muttering of the milling crowd grew louder. "You disgusting, lecherous PERVERT!"

Blinking, Xellos glared at her and cried, "YOU'RE the one out trying to pick up YOUNG MEN! Look at that bikini, there's hardly anything there AT ALL!!"

"First of all," she sputtered, "that's beside the point! Second, your insinuation is preposterous, YOU asked ME to dance!"

Snarling, he spat, "Only because Valgaav asked—"

In the sudden silence, their eyes met, and they spoke as one.

"_Valgaav_."

0

"_Shit_."

Val choked down a laugh and smiled painfully. "I am SO grounded. If they don't kill me first."

With another half-crazed chuckle, he disappeared.

0

Xellos began to race walk out of the recreation area, Filia running behind.

"Where are you going?!" she yelled after him.

"He's in his room."

"How do you know?"

"Don't ask. Oh, wait." He stopped so suddenly that Filia ran into him, then he turned with a cackle, amethyst cat-eyes narrowing. "I've always wanted to do this."

"What—"

He flicked a finger towards the crowd and grinned.

"AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!"

Horrified, Filia watched as every girl's bikini top fell to the ground, backs unclasped and straps broken. Except for her own, of course.

The resulting display of half-naked women running around screaming made her blood boil, but, as expected, Xellos was cackling gleefully.

Along with the rest of the men present.

"COME ON!" Filia growled, dragging him by his hair, "You filthy pervert!"

"Ow, hahaha! C'mon, Filia, you're just jealous I didn't do that to YOUR bikini."

The blonde smacked him soundly as he laughed. "Does the sight of breasts make you INSANE?" she screamed.

People they passed in the halls stopped and clung to the walls fearfully, but Filia ignored them.

"HAHAHA, maybe!"

"I'll kill you later. Valgaav is FIRST!"

(-(-o-)-)

Filia stormed into the suite, Xellos close behind her. "VALGAAV!" she cried as she stomped towards his room, "You have a lot of EXPLAINING TO DO!!"

_How DARE he set us up like this, how dare he, how DARE HE?!_

Eyes glowing white, the blond flung the door open, and only Xellos catching it could keep it from being ripped from the hinges. "VALGAAV UL COPT, materialize RIGHT THIS INSTANT, young man!"

There was a pause, and then Val appeared, crouching in the far corner of the room. "Uh. Hi."

0

Keeping to the far side of the bedroom, Xellos watched as the fair-haired woman approached her son, burning with anger.

"Valgaav," she began, voice sweet and eyes burning crimson fire, "what EXACTLY did you think you were doing?"

Val covered his head with his hands. "I'm sorry, Mom," he blurted quickly. "I was angry because I thought you weren't allowing me to be independent."

"So," she towered over him, still crackling with rage, "you decided to get even, is that it?"

The aquamarine-haired teenager nodded and hid his face in his knees, squeaking, "Yes. Please don't hit me, Ma. I'm really sorry."

Filia shook with her anger, but those words dampened the flames in her eyes. "I won't hurt you, Valgaav, though you should be spanked like a child for this! Instead, you're grounded for life!"

"Ma!"

"Filia!" Xellos decided to put his two cents in, though that meant receiving her inferno early. "Calm down first," he replied to her once-again glowing eyes, "_before_ you decide on a punishment."

Clenching and unclenching her fists, the beautiful dragoness bared her fangs at him and spat, "Don't you tell me how to be a mother, you pervert! You have no right after what you did!"

"Which part?" Xellos asked dryly, folding his arms.

"All of it!" Filia narrowed her eyes and stepped closer. "I can't believe that, that . . ." Speechless, she blinked at his bored expression, then flinched. "You don't even care, do you?"

Suddenly alarmed at her tired tone and drop in anger, Xellos straightened and stared at her. "What?" Inside, he began to panic at the emotions she now emitted.

Wearily, the blonde turned away and slowly walked out, calling behind her, "It's late, and I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Xellos shot a purple glance to Valgaav. "Val. What just happened?"

The young man wrapped his arms around his knees and sadly stared at the empty doorway. "You would know better than I, Xellos. But . . . I think I messed up something really big this time. I'm sorry that she blamed you."

"Past tense?" Xellos asked, eyes distant.

Val shook his turquoise head. "She's not mad anymore, right? You can feel it."

"No, she's not. She's . . . I'm not sure how to describe it. Listless. Despondent."

"I've never seen her like this before," Val began, then stopped. "No, I have." His deep voice was soft and roughened.

The Mazoku looked down at him. "When? Why does that worry you so much?"

"It's not the same, but it's familiar," the boy sighed and stood. "I'm surprised you don't remember."

Xellos thought back, and retraced the past. The demon closed his eyes. "Lina."

"I was only a child then," Valgaav said, "But I remember. Her death made Mother feel this way, only worse."

"Unfortunately," Xellos frowned slightly, "We have little time to deal with unusual mood swings." In his mind, he spoke to the powerful teenager. _-I have a hypothesis that if we look to other powerful sites across the world that we might find more pieces of the stone.—_

Val went to his bathroom and grabbed a towel, then hung it up nearby. —_You think he might be spying on us. How many are left again?—_

—_One. He has three and we have one.—_

Shedding his clothes, Valgaav got into the shower. _—So how can we beat him even with two?— _ He turned on the water.

Xellos sat down on Val's bed and stared at the walls. _—With the three of us, we should have an even fight. He has no allies as far as I know and we do. And I'd rate his power level to be about equal to Filia's without the stones.—_

—_We shouldn't bother with pretense from now on,— _the green-haired youth pointed out from the shower. _—If he got the last stone, we'd have no chance of beating him.—_

—_True. I guess we'll leave tomorrow and disappear, then?—_

—_But to where?— _ Val asked as he bathed. _—There must be thousands of sites of power in the world. And what if he tries to attack us before we get a hold of the second fragment?—_

—_We have to search every site until we find it. It's a game, in a way. And if he attacks us, we teleport to Wolf Pack Island and use our fragment to enhance the shield over the Island if he attacks it. It's the safest place we could be.—_

—_He might be able to break the shield. What then?—_

—_He won't.— _Xellos' mind-voice was firm.

(-(-o-)-)

Giza, Ejypt  
June 4th, 2002

As soon as Filia awoke, she showered quickly and dragged Valgaav out of bed, announcing, "We're going to visit the Ejyptian Library of History . . . C'mon, we may find something!"

"Mom . . ."

Xellos, still awake due to his almost limitless energy, and, at the moment, sipping a cup of tea, was largely ignored by the blonde dragon. As she pulled her son out the door, she merely snapped a quick, "Meet us their in an hour and a half. Oh, and I have _IT_." She glared meaningfully.

He shrugged and watched them go, eyes narrowed.

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos absently wandered the marketplace, a white robe shielding his face more from curious eyes than the molten sun.

Color and form moved all around him in the humans as the hot star of the world beat down upon them, casting sharp shadows. His orchid-colored eyes unfocused as he let the humans' feelings flow into him, each with a different mental flavor and strength.

But feeding off the inadequate emotions of the place was not why he had come.

He frowned at having to confront his own foible, and his eyes narrowed. _There has to be a solution to this. _

Finding an empty space, he leaned against the clay wall and let out a deep breath, then let his thoughts return to the immediate problem . . . his own emotions.

Xellos let himself feel, and fear and concern were the first to rise to the surface. Would it be possible to find the last fragment before Telgaln? If they didn't, could they ever hope to win the final battle with him? And even if they did . . . who would survive?

_Zelas should have never taught me to feel these things . . . Even as a pure Mazoku, I cannot hide from them, it seems._ Frowning, he closed his eyes and tried to close his mind, but the images still flashed . . . red blood on golden hair.

For the first time since his creation, he felt physically ill.

"Too much sun?" a familiar sultry voice chuckled.

Gaping, Xellos looked up as the robed figure turned to him, feral feminine eyes grinning from within the folds. His voice left him, so he simply dropped to one knee.

"Get up, idiot," Zelas Metallium barked, taking a drag from her cigarette and adjusting the brightly colored cloth that covered her head. "I'm not here to attract a crowd, you know."

Standing quickly, Xellos laughed faintly and put a hand behind his head. "Of course, Mistress! Uh, so . . ." he looked around nervously, "what ARE you doing here? I haven't displeased you, have I?"

She glared at him with a hurt expression. "It's been almost a century since you saw your Master and all you care about is that, eh?"

"Um . . ." he flushed and looked away. "Please forgive me."

She thwacked him hard on the back, then embraced him in a rough hug. "You bastard!"

"Mistress?!" He tentatively put his arms around her and even more tentatively tasted of the emotions she was allowing him access to. "You . . . missed me?"

"Of course I did!" she shoved him away and wiped her emerald eyes. "Cretin. Do you think I spent so much time training you and talking with you because I was bored?"

Xellos smiled sheepishly. "Not exactly . . ."

"You know I can sense your feelings," she said dully, crouching on the sand to take another puff of the cigarette. "Spit it out."

Not wanting to be higher than his Master, Xellos sat down next to her in the dirt and studied her worriedly. "I . . . I'm glad," he began, then stopped. "I . . ." Fear, pain, affection, worry, guilt, doubt, sadness . . . they spun madly inside him.

"My," Zelas cackled, pretty mouth grinning at him. "You've certainly changed over the centuries, my boy. Such a wide variety of emotions . . . too bad you still haven't learned how to verbalize."

He pulled his knees to his chest, eyes avoiding her with shame. "It's not easy, Mistress."

The platinum haired woman punched his shoulder, "I love you, too," and laughed at his shock. "Don't look so surprised. You must have suspected that of all my 'children', you were my favorite."

Xellos let his confusion show on his face. "Why now, Mistress? Why choose this moment to confirm my suspicions and avert my fears?"

Expression darkening, Zelas looked out upon the sea of people. "Because. I may not get to see you again for a while, Xellos."

They sat in silence, Xellos too worried to break it.

Finally, she began again. "You tried for so many years after Telgaln began his rebellion . . . tried to win people to your side. Since then, all the Mazoku have been melting into the background, too scared of him. I know of your recent success . . . " She smiled sadly at him. "And your fears."

Taking another drag, she continued. "There haven't been many missions to give you since technology began to take precedence over magic. It's not the same world, anymore. The Mazoku don't even have to fight for dominance . . . we rule this world through the human's ignorance. The violence and pain has only grown over the centuries . . . the fear of having no God and no purpose is a great initiator."

Xellos nodded, listening closely to her words.

"Now, however," she smiled, "you have the most important mission of all, Child." Her expression suddenly changed as she grimaced and spat, "The others are hiding, fearful, despondent. They think it is too late. I will be helping you as best I can, but I cannot do so out in the open. Scared beings attack others out of desperation . . . I can't afford to sacrifice my position if I'm going to help you later."

"Later?" He frowned.

Grinning, the light blonde laid her hand on his knee. "Xellos, Xellos. You didn't think you'd go this road with only your godchild and your lover at your side, did you?"

He blushed a dark red and glared at her. "Mistress! Your insinuations are ridiculous!"

"Whatever," she breathed, rolling her eyes.

Taking her hand nervously from his knee, Xellos said, "I . . . I really appreciate your support. Thank you."

Zelas shrugged, "Only trying to save our society," but she smiled and let him feel her affection towards him as she dropped his hand. "Anyway, Xellos, there's a few other things I was wondering about." She stood up and dusted herself off. "Yuck."

"Yes, Mistress?" he followed her lead.

"Your emotions were so turbulent when I arrived," she began, slipping through the crowd and looking over the wares. "But you have rarely been so worried even when your likelihood of wining was lower. I'm curious as to the origin of your fears."

Feeling a little more bold, Xellos opened his mouth—

"And if you say, 'that is a secret'," Zelas mocked, "I'll make you introduce me to the charming little Golden Dragon you spend so much time with!"

Gulping, Xellos changed his mind. "Uh . . . I'm not really sure why I was more afraid."

"You must have SOME clue," she mused, studying an onyx necklace with her free hand and smoking the cigarette in the other.

"Well . . ." he looked up at the sun and let the heat flow into him. "I was thinking about the final battle we'll have to fight with Telgaln. But I didn't think I was feeling more afraid than any other time."

"You were. Actually, towards the end, there was a bleak, nauseated taint to it . . ." Her ice green eyes studied him suddenly, brows rising. "Very unusual for a being so previously certain of his own power."

He smiled weakly. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

Laughing, Zelas shook her head. "Egoism is natural for creatures so advanced. Why do you think the Dragons were so prideful? Except Miss Filia, I've noticed." She smiled at the stony mask his expression became. "But her presence seems to have tempered you. I think she's had a good influence on you . . . made you more aware of your weaknesses."

"Why is that a good thing?" he frowned petulantly.

"My, my," she laughed. "Mentioning her certainly does have a notable affect on you! Idiot! When you are realistically aware of your true abilities, you don't arrogantly rush into things out of your own foolishness. You used to really have that problem . . . though you were lucky enough to be correct about your own superiority most of the time." She began walking towards an empty alley, leading him behind her.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Xellos bent his head to hide his blush in the ivory shroud. "I suppose everyone has their childhood."

"You've grown much since then," she agreed as they stepped into the privacy of darkness, green eyes peering into his own. "I must go now," she admitted, and he nodded. "Remember, Xellos," she hugged him tightly, "You are my favorite, gifted with my name."

He nodded again, not risking speech. Returning her embrace, Xellos rested his head in the curve of her shoulder and neck, sensing affection and . . . tenderness . . . radiating from her.

_Is this what it feels like when someone loves you? _

Zelas spoke once more. "Though I will probably not be able to see or even contact you for a long time, perhaps decades . . ." She looked deep into his plum-colored eyes and smiled. "I love you."

He returned her gaze and smiled sadly . . .

And she was gone, the wind blowing away her footprints in the dust.

(-(-o-)-)

"Where is Xellos?" Filia growled into her book. "He was supposed to be here an hour ago! It's already eleven!"

"Mom," Valgaav whispered, "don't yell . . ."

"I'm not yelling!" she screamed, turning the heads of everyone in the library.

Groaning, Val hid his face in the magazine he was looking through. "Mom! People are starting to look at us! He'll be here, maybe he just got held up or something."

With a blush, the blonde ducked around a tall bookcase and glared at the rows of books everywhere, arms crossed across her shell-pink blouse. "We're doing all the work while he goes off and does who knows what . . ."

"DOUGHNUTS!" a happy voice stage-whispered in her ear.

"Yee!" Filia jumped into the air, flinging the book to the ground. "Xellos!!"

Before her stood the smiling purple-haired bane of her existence, with a box of doughnuts in his hands. "Shh, Filia," he beamed at her, "this is a library, do try to keep a level and calm voice."

"Where were you?!" She swung at him with her bare fists, suddenly very angry at his audacity.

"I already told you. Have you had breakfast yet?" Xellos asked politely as he ducked her blows, the sleeves of his white silk shirt billowing. "You'll be hungry after exerting yourself so much!"

Her sapphire eyes narrowed and she growled, "Why you! You should have been helping us!"

Filia followed him around a bookshelf, fingers ready to grab him and shake some sense into him.

"Here!" Xellos tossed the box to Val, who caught it with one absentminded grab. "Filia's not hungry yet!"

"Ooh," Val commented as they flew by, "jelly."

"We need to research," Xellos reminded her as he dodged a punch, violet locks dancing. "Shouldn't you be looking at books?"

"I was!" Filia grabbed at him but he swung her around by her arm, then began backing up in the opposite direction. "But then you showed up!"

"How sweet!" he chuckled. "It's so flattering to know that you'd put off important research to spend time with me, Filia!"

"You egomaniac!" she cried, grabbing a nearby book and launching it at him violently, "you broke my concentration!"

He caught the book expertly and his orchid eyes latched onto the cover. "Hmm," he mused, blocking her attacks with his free hand, "Interesting. 'Forgotten Realms and Ancient Myths'. Thanks, Filia."

Filia stopped in place and let out a deep breath. "What's WRONG with you?!"

Leaning against a shelf, Xellos paged through the book, and the movement of worn pages caught her eye. "Old, isn't it?" he murmured to her.

"That shouldn't be in this section . . ." she told him and came nearer, until they were rather close, both gazing at the manuscript. "It's far too old. At least a hundred years. The library has slides of the old books here, but doesn't allow access to anyone not affiliated with the library officially."

He nodded his amethyst head. "Looks like they're missing one. It's unmarred by a stamp or library sticker . . ."

"Unless," a low, soft voice behind them made Filia jump, "it appeared magically, meant only for the three of us to glean its secrets! Want a doughnut?"

Filia sighed and glared at her lanky son. "Don't DO that."

Valgaav snickered, then glanced at Xellos. "Don't bother with the slides. I looked; a lot of pages are missing from the old book slides. It's because there was a cleansing done here maybe ten to twenty years ago, and most books about magic and mysticism were destroyed, while others had pages or even whole sections removed." His golden eyes looked at them both very seriously. "The government ordered it as an attempt to curb the then-recent resurgence of polytheistic religions in this country. It happened at many libraries across the nation."

Blue eyes wide, Filia closed her mouth. "How do you know that, I've never heard of that happening."

The tall young man looked suddenly nervous and smiled weakly at Xellos. "Uh . . . watchdog groups?" She rolled her eyes, so he tried again, one hand running over his spiky hair warily. "Internet sites?"

"Ahem," Xellos interrupted, "we can discuss this later. Right now we should gather as much information as we can before we leave."

"And when ARE we leaving?" Filia demanded, turning from Valgaav and allowing him a quick escape. "What's going on _now_?"

"Well, the soonest and fastest flight is the three-fifteen Lear jet - this afternoon - that I so kindly got us tickets for." He smiled and winked at her. "First class!"

She raised her brows at him and crossed her arms. "Not 'Royal class' or 'Ultra class' or 'Ludicrously Expensive class'?"

Rolling his eyes, Xellos sighed melodramatically and announced, "Though it pains me to not buy the very best for you, we shouldn't be too conspicuous. Having the captain talk to us and let you fly the jet would not only draw attention, but it could seriously affect my health in a bad way."

Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed his ivory lapels. "Just what are you insinuating NOW?"

Xellos placed the old book into the pocket of his black slacks and reached for a nearby volume. "Oh, my, Filia, look! Religions of the Northern Isles! Isn't this the romance novel you were reading on the plane earlier? Same scantily clad woman and everything!"

"ARR," she gnashed her teeth, "first of all, it's NOT a romance novel! Second of all," she glanced at the book, "that is the native dress of . . ." she paused and blinked, cerulean eyes large. "Wow. That's pretty weird, it IS the same book."

Xellos handed it to her and she flipped it open to peruse through the pages. "Amazing. It's so similar. I wonder if it's the same year, too," she mused, looking at the inside cover. "Hey!" she cried out as her eyes fell upon a familiar signature on the page, "This IS my book!"

She looked up, but he was gone. "Xellos, you jerk," the blonde mumbled, stuffing the paperback under her arm. "You'd better be looking for clues somewhere in this library." Sighing, Filia returned to searching the shelves for anything useful.


	10. Chapter 9 And Author's Note

Hello again! New chapter and time for author rant. I've gotten at least three replies to this fanfic wishing that Filia and Xellos would just have sex already and get it over with. :-) My suggestion for those of you who would rather have sex than a plot line: read a lemon. This fanfic was not written to be a fast way to get both characters in the sack. I don't have to do that, anyway . . . there are plenty of fanfics out there that speedily get them together carnally. Personally, I think love is much more refreshing. :-)

As for those of you who do like plot and have expressed your approval of the way I've written things so far . . . there's more coming, don't worry about that! All because of your nice comments, as well. Without your supportive feedback, it would be difficult to continue. I really, truly appreciate your words of encouragement. Remember, though, criticism is welcome too! If you see something that doesn't fit or flow right to you, please let me know. I'm very interested in improving my fic in any way:-)

Remember to feed the author!

Yours,

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Giza, Ejypt  
June 4th, 2002

A half an hour later, Valgaav felt a small drop of pressure in the room and put down his book. A stream of light revealed dust motes tossing in the air as if gusts of wind were coursing through the corridors. As he stood from the table, Xellos appeared, a frown of tension on his face.

"Val," the monster spoke sharply, "something's wrong." The hair on Valgaav's arms started to tingle as he realized it was magic he felt rushing through the building. "Shield your power and don't teleport," Xellos continued, purple eyes open and gazing into his own. "Get out as soon as possible. I'll get Filia."

Suddenly, a massive explosion shook the room, thick and deep as a cannon blast, and Val grabbed Xellos' shoulders. "Mom!" he cried, saffron eyes begging.

"I'll save her," Xellos yelled over the screaming humans and falling stones, "Just go!" Their eyes locked and Xellos took his arms and shook him. "Trust me. Now," he demanded, "take this," and shoved the old book into the boy's hands. "If we don't make it, find Zelas and give this to her!" He pulled Valgaav towards the stairs.

"How?!" the boy cried, golden eyes pained.

Xellos shoved him, "You'll find a way!" and disappeared into nothingness.

Hesitating, Valgaav stood still a moment, surrounded by screaming and a cacophony of cracking rocks and shrieking metal. Then, with a quick spin, he raced down the stairs, dodging falling stones. _"If we don't make it, find Zelas."_

_Mom._

Val evaded a collapsing pillar and ran faster.

(-(-o-)-)

Filia grabbed a wall as the room shook suddenly and the skylights were shattered, spraying glass everywhere. Bookshelves began to tumble over all around her, one suddenly shoving her to the ground with its weight and tearing the sleeve of her blouse.

A dark brown was all she could see, with flickers of yellow light. She could hear screaming and explosions . . . _Valgaav, Xellos_ . . . _All the humans!_

The golden-haired dragoness stood and easily flung the bookshelf from her shoulders, then followed the nearest cries. "I'm here!" she said, "I'll help you . . ."

She cried out when a silhouette suddenly appeared above the skylights, a figure of darkness surrounded by sunlight. "Perhaps you COULD help me . . . " a harshly booming voice reverberated throughout the library, " . . . Filia Ul Copt of the race of Dragons."

_No!_ Filia whipped her arms before her as a shockwave of energy shot towards her, rippling through the air. Her fragment-enhanced shield formed a split second before it struck, and the explosion of the two magix decimated the rest of the roof in a tremendous roar of light.

The figure floated down to hang a few feet above her and yards away, and she could see it was an emaciated man in fine ebony clothes. "You can't fight me, Filia," he taunted. "Just give me the last piece and we won't have to do this."

Filia stood up straight and glared at him. "I'll never give it to you, Telgaln. You'll have to kill me first."

"So be it!" he seethed, teeth bared as he pulled back a hand, blackness forming instantly between his fingers. "Die, dragon bitch!"

The darkness in his grasp crackled with electricity, and clouds began to form, shooting lightening back and forth and darkening the blue Ejyptian sky.

Crouching, Filia drew more magic from the stone. Delirious from the power, she threw it into a shield, spreading it across the building—

* * *

—the lightening struck—

* * *

And Filia found herself outside, held by one arm in a compromising position.

"So," a cheerful voice said in her ear, "THAT'S where you hid it!"

"Xellos!" She tried to pull away from his lecherous embrace, but he suddenly tightened his arm around her waist and she felt him flare evil as the other demon floated out of the distant building. "Let go!"

"Not now," Xellos snapped, raising his glowing staff. The ebony tendrils of his power undulated around them.

"Move your hand!" she screamed, struggling vainly to remove his fingers from her breast.

"If I'm going to use the stone," Xellos grabbed her more firmly, "I HAVE to put my hand here." He gave the rapidly approaching Telgaln a sour smile. "Maybe you shouldn't have hidden it in your bra."

Humans on the ground were screaming and sirens wailed in the distance as black clouds boiled out of the sky. "Xellos! What about Valgaav?!" Filia demanded.

"He's around here somewhere," Xellos quipped, then changed gears suddenly. "time for plan B."

They phased out again, just to see Valgaav run past them.

"Val!" Filia cried, and Xellos released her.

Valgaav skidded to a stop and rushed back towards his mother, and they embraced just as Xellos seized them both. "No time!" the demon snarled, "Teleport, NOW!"

"WHERE?" Filia cried.

_Here.— _ He placed it into her mind, and suddenly, she knew.

They disappeared.

(-(-o-)-)

When the three reformed, they were floating far above an island shrouded in mist. A blue, translucent half-sphere covered it, mile after mile, and crackled with energy.

"Where are we?!" Filia demanded as the three broke apart from each other. "Why did you grab me, I could have handled it"

"Quiet!" Xellos demanded, and she fell silent in shock. He turned to the glowing barrier and held out his hands, now empty of staff. Black energy began to flow into the shield and he softly chanted a few words. "Get back," he told them curtly, amethyst eyes narrowed as the magic grew in his hands.

Filia shivered at the coldness in his gaze, thankful it wasn't directed to her. Val pulled her back from behind and she embraced him as they watched the white and ebony-garbed man work.

The intensity of the energy flared finally, as a hole began to appear, forced with Xellos' hands. Sparks of blue shot out, and Filia backed up into her son, gasping.

"Careful, Mom," Valgaav cautioned quietly.

Xellos moved his hands slowly, and the hole widened. He seemed to only be putting the barest of magic into it, but his movements were cautious.

Filia watched Xellos more than the spell, eyes studying the way the snowy silk dress shirt pulled across his back, and his narrow waist and hips accentuated by the black slacks. _ What's going on now? What will we do?_

Without warning, Xellos' serious nasal voice shook Filia from her absorption. "Fly through when I tell you, one at a time. Be very, VERY careful to not touch the edges of the force field and do NOT try to phase. Understand?"

Valgaav's golden eyes widened. "Yessir."

Xellos turned his head to give Filia a hard look. She nodded, and for the barest of moments, Xellos' eyes seemed to soften. Then he returned to concentrating the hole as it continued to widen.

A few seconds was all it took for the opening to enlarge to a few yards. Xellos' voice was sharp as he ordered, "Alright. Valgaav in first. Remember what I said," he reiterated, arms spread wide to magically hold the break. "No phasing. No touching. As little magic used as possible, actually. Go." His eyes never left the widening chasm. "Slowly."

Valgaav nodded, and with a worried look, pulled himself into a ball and floated through at a horribly slow pace. The edges of the hole crackled and spat electricity, but he was small enough to avoid it. He stopped far beyond the shield and unfurled himself, then turned to look back at them.

"Okay, Filia," Xellos continued. "Now you." He didn't perspire, but Filia could tell he was beginning to strain slightly at holding that much energy at bay. The lines around his eyes were tightened in a very human way.

"Alright." She began pulling her legs up when Xellos spoke suddenly.

"Wait."

Filia looked up to see him gazing back at her. "Yes?"

He swallowed, purple eyes uncertain as they met her own. "Be careful."

Nodding, she blushed and covered it by pulling her knees to her face. She wrapped her arms around herself and ponderously floated through the opening. The hair began to stand up on her neck and arms as her body conducted the slight electricity that managed to reach her through the air, ions dancing across her skin.

Finally, she reached her son and uncoiled, then watched with concern as Xellos floated through horizontally, feet first, so as to observe the weaves of magic and continue to control them.

When he made it through, Xellos faced the gap, power still held in his arms. With constrained movements, he painstakingly lowered the magic level as he closed the hole, centimeter by centimeter, sweat drops appearing on his brow.

Valgaav and Filia held each other again as they watched him, neither daring to speak lest they interrupt his concentration.

After a very long five minutes, Xellos had minimized the tear in the shield to a few inches wide. Gently, he brought his hands slightly closer together, sweating heavily now, and the crack shimmered as a brighter spot of blue, then melted into the barrier wall.

Xellos floated in air long enough to whisper, "Please catch me."

Then he fell.

(-(-o-)-)

_Too close to the shield to phase or fly! _ The thoughts rushed through Filia's head in a split-second and formed an idea. _I can't believe I'm doing this for XELLOS!_

Filia ceased her levitation spell and dropped like a stone.

"Oh _shit_!" Valgaav cried out as she plummeted down.

As she fell, she yelled, "Waaaaatch yoooour laaaanguaaaage!"

The blonde narrowed her eyes to the pressure of falling and put her arms tight to her sides, trying to fall as fast as possible in the hopes that she would outdistance Xellos' limp body. Normally, Filia didn't have a fear of heights, but she found uncontrolled descent to be less than enjoyable, especially without goggles.

She began to catch up to him, her blouse and slacks nearly torn from wind shear, when they were halfway to the island. The forests were visible as individual tiny trees, but the wakes of the waves barely spanned the tip of her finger.

More aerodynamic than an unconscious person, the dragoness maneuvered herself to coast down beside Xellos, then grabbed his body roughly and pulled him close.

The ground was gaining quickly, she could see birds flying away as tiny specks below them, the waves as large as her thumb tip. Praying that she was far enough from the energy barrier, she slowly began to use her magic to slow their decent.

"F . . . Filia . . ." Xellos' weak voice caused her head to jerk down.

"Xellos? You're conscious." She held him tightly, suddenly emotional. "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

The wind gentled as her magic increased. The billowing of their clothing made a comforting sound like a breeze filling the sail of a ship.

Xellos, limp in her arms, muttered, "You . . . fell . . ."

"I had to save you." The blonde rubbed his back comfortingly. "How did you exhaust yourself using so little magic?"

There was no answer, and she looked down to see him unconscious again, eyes closed and mouth open slightly. _Poor Xellos . . ._

The landscape loomed closer as she flew them down towards the ocean. Waves reached up as if trying to touch them, but they flew miles above the water, closing fast upon the island.

Filia slowed their decline and they floated down to the beach, waves showering water droplets upon them and roaring up against the rocks that were randomly strewn along the shore.

Her feet sank into the silt as she walked through the wet sand until she reached a dryer area. Gently laying Xellos down onto the warm beach, she sighed and knelt beside him. "You're always getting into so much trouble . . ."

0

_Gee, they're cute together, _ Valgaav smiled as he appeared on the beach. Filia's long yellow hair fell down over her shoulders, her hand resting on Xellos' chest. His white silk shirt practically glowed in the noon-day sun. Valgaav walked slowly towards them, grinning when his mother raised her blonde head.

"Oh, Valgaav! Did you make it alright?"

Sighing, the teenager scratched his aquamarine head with exasperation. "Of course, Mom. The shield isn't made to attack things INSIDE of it, just outside. You could have just teleported."

She blushed darkly and glared at him. "Well excuse me if I didn't want to risk it! If I had and something had happened, who can say if Xellos would have survived a fall like that!"

Val shrugged. "I guess you're right. You sure did scare ME half to death with that stunt."

Still angry, Filia turned up her nose, "Hmph!" and ignored him, instead straightening Xellos' shirt.

"Gee, Mommy," Valgaav squeaked childishly, "don't you think Daddy should rest before going back to work after something so traumatizing?"

She shot him a chilling glare. "Valgaav! I am still your mother! Don't think you don't have to treat me with respect anymore just because you're a teenager!"

Conceding with raised hands, Valgaav shrugged. "Okay, sorry, sorry." _I know this is Zelas' island. But how can I get Mom to go inland without telling her?_ "Um, Mom . . ."

"Yes?" Filia was watching Xellos with concern as his chest rhythmically rose and fell. His eyelashes fluttered occasionally.

Val took a deep breath. _Maybe this will work. _ "Maybe we should go inland and look for shelter. Also, I thought I saw a structure as I was coming down. Maybe someone there can help us. They might know Xellos."

Filia looked up, then away as she considered his words. Valgaav gulped as her eyes narrowed. "Wait a second . . . this is an island with a magical shield around it." Her azure gaze burrowed into him. "ValGAAV!!"

"Mom?" He backed away, smiling painfully. "What . . . what's wrong?"

She rose, fists and her sides, and screeched, "You KNEW where this place was! How could you let him take us to WOLF PACK ISLAND?!"

Valgaav moved to huddle on the beach. "Hey, it was a last resort!"

A moaning sound turned his head, and Filia followed his gaze to look back at Xellos.

The monster's amethyst eyes had opened slightly, a weak smile gracing his face. "Hey . . ." he coughed, and grinned as Filia dropped to his side.

"Xellos, save your strength!" Her worried sapphire orbs glistened as she grabbed his hand.

He gagged and rolled his eyes as he stretched. "I'm not dying, Filia. I just couldn't concentrate on holding the magic to fly anymore. That really wiped me out mentally."

Flinching, Filia dropped his hand and crossed her arms. "So, why ARE we here on ZELAS' island?" her voice dripped with scorn.

Xellos shrugged with a wide grin. "Best place to be when someone more powerful is attacking! Sorry I didn't give you more warning-"

"You should be!" she raved, fangs bared and fists clenched. "How dare you do this without even warning me first! You unfeeling, thoughtless-" She stood to stomp around in the surf, yelling at trees and water and any passing wildlife. Xellos looked past her and winked at Valgaav, then slumped, dead weight, back onto the sand.

Blinking at both his mother's tirade and Xellos' weird behavior, Valgaav let out a long breath and shook his head. _Playing dead, Xellos? Or looking for a nursemaid?_ "Hey, Mom," Valgaav smiled suddenly, then tucked the grin away, "I think Xellos is unconscious again."

—_Thanks,— _ he heard Xellos voice in his head. _—I think she needs to feel a little more compassion towards poor me, don't you? I DID save everyone's fanny, after all.—_

Filia turned around and exclaimed over the "unconscious" Xellos, then checked his pulse. "Thirteen beats a minute . . . even your pulse is evil."

_—Sure thing, whatever you say,— _ came Valgaav's sarcastic reply.

—_Why do I get the feeling that you're insinuating something again?_ Xellos projected as Filia tisked over him and pulled him into her arms.

—_Just waiting for you to 'stop breathing' and try to get a free kiss in, that's all.—_

Val leaned back as Filia stood with the monster in her arms, eyes worried.

Xellos' cheery voice returned, —_She IS a doctor, after all! If anyone would know CPR, it would be her!—_

Groaning, Valgaav shook his turquoise head and began walking along the beach, dusting the sand from his t-shirt. "C'mon, Mom, let's go. If we walk along the coast we should come to the castle I saw. It was to the left a little, set beside a bay."

"Alright," she sighed, glaring at the demon cradled in her arms. "Damn you, Xellos, for bringing me here . . ."

They started their trek, the hot tropical sun beating down upon their backs as they walked through the sand. "We should phase to the farthest thing we can see along the water, then continue until we see the castle," Valgaav suggested.

She nodded and glanced down at Xellos. "I wonder why he's so weak all of a sudden?" she mused.

_I hope you never find out when I'm close enough to hit. _ "I donno'," he verbally answered, then said, "Okay, let's start."

They blinked out and began their journey.

0

The weight of Xellos' body against hers was almost comforting as they moved along the coast. Filia looked into the trees, eyes open for a castle, but also for any threat.

"Mom," came Valgaav's soft voice, "Maybe you shouldn't be broadcasting so strongly? You're drawing from the stone!"

"I am?" She blinked at him, cerulean eyes shocked. "Uh-oh. Maybe you should hold the stone instead?"

"No, Mother." Valgaav stopped phasing and just walked with her. "You're the most pure of heart. Anyone else could be tainted by power."

Filia pressed Xellos' chest to her own as she carried him and clutched at his unconscious form with her hands. "So could I," she breathed faintly. They stopped in place.

The calling of sea birds filled the silence, then Valgaav shook his head and began trudging along the beach again. "No. It's not going to happen, so just forget it. I won't believe you. You're wrong . . . now let's get going."

0

Xellos suppressed any movement or reaction as Filia hugged him, though he terribly wanted to inhale deeply and sigh in her arms . . . for some ridiculous reason that probably had to do with his brain being spent.

Though he had behaved normally for Valgaav's benefit, he still felt exhausted from all of the concentration he had used on the barrier. _Filia doesn't appreciate me enough,_ he complained to himself, then rescinded it guiltily. _Well, maybe she does. _ He had to admit that she could have just let him fall originally, or dragged him by an ankle across the sand or something. Though from her worry and fear, it was obvious to him that she still didn't realize that the physical form was just a shell and its death wouldn't really effect him, besides requiring him to build a new one – an undertaking that could take at the most, a day or so.

It was starting to get uncomfortable for him, so he made a few adjustments of his physical form, cutting off the pain censors and putting the muscles into continuous cycle of contraction and release so they wouldn't ache.

But the cost of focusing his reserves on that task appeared slightly too much, so he decided to fall back on one basic programming of the body he had: sleep.

0

"Why is Xellos snoring?" Valgaav murmured to himself curiously as he bent down to one of the streams running across the beach to the ocean.

Filia looked down at the man she held in her arms, the sea breeze fluttering his shirt. "I don't know . . ." Val looked up guiltily in response – not having wanted her to hear him and worry - but let her continue as he lifted cupped hands to his mouth and drank. "Maybe sleeping is a mechanism he set up so he could replenish energy if he was too weak. Poor thing . . ."

"But he didn't tan or sunburn," the teenager wiped his mouth and glanced up at her, "and I've never seen him sleep before, without a sleep spell."

"Well . . ." Filia looked away and gently set Xellos' body down on the sand. Put on the spot, she said quickly, "I don't know, but there has to be a reason. Maybe we can ask him when he wakes up." She knelt to drink at the delta they'd found, hoping that Valgaav wouldn't ask anything directly about Xellos.

"Hmm . . . unless he was human . . ." Valgaav mused.

_Damn . . ._ Suddenly very nervous at him guessing her assumption, Filia picked up the sleeping demon and began to step between the little streams in the delta. "Um, we should start again . . ." _The last thing I want is for Val to find out Xellos' secret . . ._

" . . . or he could have used up the body's energy reserves and is too mentally drained to replenish it . . ." Val shook his head and nodded. "Okay . . . hey, not that way, Mom."

"What?" She turned around and looked at him. "Why?"

Valgaav pointed to the edges of the islands. "We're inside the cape by now, see how it curves in? But we still haven't seen anything. This stream is probably our best shot to finding them, no one would build a castle or a settlement away from water."

"But monsters don't need water, do they?" Filia asked, confused. _Does Xellos _need_ to drink _water_? Maybe he does . . ._

"Anything with a corporeal state has to have water, and needs to recycle it. Even in the human's theoretical science they can't see any creature that would survive in an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere and wouldn't need water." He shrugged. "Granted, it's just scientific theory."

Filia took a deep breath and walked back to him. "True . . . but energy and matter are exchangeable. Why wouldn't Xellos, for example, just use the black magic energy to keep up the physical body, even when it comes to water?"

Valgaav smiled at her and led her towards the forest, along the delta's waters. "He could, Mom, but he'd have to use an enormous amount of concentration to transfigure either the old, used liquids into new ones, or the air around him into fresh liquid and then bring it into his body using magic. There's really no need to go through such time-consuming exercises when drinking water is so much simpler."

The ancient dragon pulled back some branches of trees to let his mother by, and continued. "The only real need for not drinking would be if he was trying to show someone who didn't understand physics that he was 'ultra powerful'."

"Hmm." Filia found a deer path beside the slowly moving brook and began walking along it. "I guess I always romanticized it a bit, thinking of Monsters as being so mysterious . . ."

"They're really not all that mysterious, besides keeping secrets," Valgaav motioned towards Xellos. Mother and son shared a chuckle.

Birds and insects filled the air with sounds and movement as they trekked on through the forest, Xellos' snoring soft in the background.

0

The creek had widened to become a sizable river after a few minutes of phasing; they had covered miles and the sun still flickered hot through the edge of the canopy though it was after noon.

Valgaav and his mother appeared on the trail again to take a break from teleportation. "Maybe I should go up above the trees and take a look around," he began, looking to her expectantly.

The blonde dragon nodded and looked down at the man lying in her arms. "Yeah, you probably should." Xellos shifted and stopped snoring, but his eyes remained closed.

Suddenly, the hairs stood up on Valgaav's neck. The rest of what his mother was saying was drowned out by the sudden sound of his pulse beating in his ears. _What the Hell is going on . . . _ "Mom . . ."

"-I mean . . ." she stopped and narrowed her eyes with concern. "What? What's wrong?"

Pursing his lips, Valgaav shook his head and listened. "The forest . . . listen to it, Mom. The birds've stopped chirping." _Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

Filia blinked and looked around them. A slight breeze floated through the leaves and the river's still waters caressed the banks, but the animals were silent. "Um . . . what's happening?" she whispered to her son.

The green-haired youth held up his hand. They listened carefully to the trees and the river . . . and somewhere from within the jungle came a low growl.

0

Filia closed her mouth tightly to suppress a scream. _What was that? Oh, Gods, what are we going to do now? _ She tried to feel for an animal presence in the forest, but her senses were clouded. _This isn't possible, even the most basic of magic isn't working . . . _

"Mom . . . don't move. Be calm." Val's yellow eyes met her own; she swallowed and stood still . . . waiting.

0

A warm, invigorating feeling woke Xellos from his sleep, but he remained motionless. _Hmm, Filia and Valgaav, afraid. What are they afraid of? _ He turned his attention to the forest around them and suppressed a sigh, closed eyes narrowing slightly.

_Oh, it's just the wolves. I guess I should wake up and help them. This much stress, one thing after another, could really damage their abilities to fight later._

He pretended to wake, turning his head from side to side slowly and enjoying the feeling of rubbing his nose against Filia's chest. Fluttering his eyelashes, he "suppressed" a yawn and opened his eyes.

"Shh!" Filia's terrified eyes peered down at him, so desperate that she hadn't even noticed his indecent action.

Feeling a ghost of regret, Xellos let his alertness show in his features and raised his arm to cup her cheek with his hand. Valgaav watched nervously, nearby.

"Don't worry," Xellos told them, and used a wave of magic to flush the haze from their senses.

Filia dropped him to the ground and gasped, eyes wide. "Wolves . . . They're everywhere . . ."

Valgaav turned his back to his mother and raised his hands, ready to fight any that emerged from the forest.

Scowling, Xellos rose from the brush he'd landed in with as much dignity as someone in his position could manage. Brushing himself off and smoothing the wrinkles from his clothes, he replied, "Yes, to a certain extent. They are wolves."

Slowly, pairs of glowing eyes began to appear in the darkened foliage surrounding them. One after another, the canines revealed their presence.

Backing up into the monster, the blonde dragoness grabbed at his arm and squawked with surprise. "There's so many . . ."

Xellos smiled at her and put his arm around her. "In distress already, my fair maiden?" he teased.

She glared at him but didn't pull away. "Do something about them, Xellos!"

Valgaav snorted behind them and tossed his aqua head. "Don't bother. I don't think they're hostile anymore."

"Correct," Xellos beamed down at Filia, who stared back with defiant blue eyes. "They know me, so they'll let you live." He squeezed her waist in his hand and winked at her.

Squeaking in shock, Filia pulled away from him quickly and crossed her arms over her pink blouse. "Can we get on with it, please?" she demanded.

Xellos ignored the gagging sounds coming from Valgaav and shrugged. "Okay, okay. It's better that you have someone here who knows how to get to the castle, anyway."

Nodding a farewell to the wolves, he snapped his fingers and swept himself and his companions from the woods.

(-(-o-)-)

The first things Filia sensed were the sound of flowing water and the feeling of sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes, and while a part of her registered Valgaav's amazed gasp, she took little notice of it.

They stood at the foot of a sizable island that sat in the center of an expansive gorge. A huge rushing river surrounded the rocky isle, the stone parting the flow like a knife. Trees, brush and flowers grew wild over what she could see of the island, festooned with woodland creatures that darted among the foliage.

Filia turned to look behind them, and the river-gorge stretched out as far as she could see. Plateau after plateau rose hundreds of miles above them, carved over time from wind and water. Hawks soared in the afternoon sky, their calls echoing eerily off the rock face.

"Beautiful," a voice made her jump as it whispered into her ear. "Isn't it?"

Filia spun to find herself nose to nose with her annoyance. "Xellos! Do you _have_ to sneak up on me like that?"

He blinked at her with his purple cat eyes and smiled. "Like what? I understand how enraptured you must be at the sight, but that doesn't mean it's my fault you aren't paying attention."

Valgaav glared back at the bickering couple, then turned his back to them and returned to gazing out across the vista. "Hey, cut it out, you guys. I'm still looking." His worshipful eyes seemed to be soaking up the scenery.

Xellos began to laugh, while Filia tried to suppress a chuckle. A grin still broke through her anger and she looked up at Xellos. "It IS beautiful. But where's the castle?"

"Up the steps," he motioned, and Filia turned to peer at the island. Now that she knew what to look for, she could make out a sloping path running between the two main rock formations jutting up from the ground. The "mountain" on the left was large and it was difficult to tell how far it went back, while to their right, a jagged outcropping rose just as high, but a third of the width at most.

They began to walk towards the trail, which seemed to consist of an ancient stone stairway. It was broken and worn away just as the cliffs above, and moss and ferns grew in clusters around the steps.

Filia turned to look back at Xellos, and found him gazing out upon the scenery as well. "Xellos?"

He smiled at her and shrugged. "It's been a long time."


	11. Chapter 10 and Author's Note

I know you wouldn't be even reading this chapter unless you loved it, so let me know how much you like my fic so I don't get all depressed and set my computer on fire!!

PS: In all honesty, I can't say that I know how Zelas is . . . I know she was written about in the books and manga, but since I never have had the chance to read either, I'm just going along as best I can. Well, she had 700 years as well . . . even Mazoku must change . . . :-D

Oh, and if anyone could tell me . . . were Shinzoku in the manga and novels? I have come across mention of them but I haven't seen hide nor hair in the series released in America. Just wondering . . .

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Wolfpack Island  
June 4th, 2002

Valgaav turned back to the center of the island and began to follow the two elders up the stairway. He didn't want to fall behind in the alien land and risk being alone among the "wolves".

After Xellos made his comment, the monster seemed to pull into himself as he walked behind Filia, eyes closed but mouth unsmiling. As they climbed up the trail, Val occasionally caught him brushing his bare hands through the bracken and along the trunks of the trees just as willow branches caress the surface of a lake.

His mother fairly glowed with excitement in the damp twilight as they crested the hollow between the peaks. Filia stopped to stare over the other side, the glowing sunset dusting glitter across her cheeks. Sinking towards the horizon, the sun burned the clouds and cliffs with golden fire as purple splashed across the sky.

Moving noiselessly, Xellos stopped just beside her, and they looked out upon the sunset in a comfortable silence as a cool zephyr wound its way through their clothes.

Valgaav watched them apprehensively, saffron eyes narrowing. _I hope Xellos doesn't say something stupid . . ._

0

Staring at the setting sun, the inferno blazing into his eyes, Xellos allowed his human body to feel everything around him. He breathed in the fresh scent of the island, letting the cool air caress his face like the light brush of a cat's tail.

Absorbing all around him, Xellos began to feel a strange emotion that he'd never felt before.

Beside him, Filia sighed melodically and murmured something he didn't catch. Xellos edged closer to her, studying her far-gazing blue eyes with the new feeling humming in his head.

Molten light reflecting in her gaze, Filia glanced over at him shyly, reacting to the unspoken question in his eyes. "It wasn't important."

"Tell me."

She smiled self-depreciatingly and looked down at the water as it raged upon the rocks. "The sky."

He studied her features. "What about it?"

Eyes still downcast, Filia opened her mouth, then grinned shyly and glanced up at him. "It . . . It reminds me of you."

Stunned, Xellos' breath caught in his throat before he remembered to take back command from his subconscious, and he looked away from her quickly.

Sensing her disappointment, the demon raised his hand from his side very slightly, and brushed his fingers along her arm. This seemed to mollify her, which contented him.

Controlling himself and his mostly unexplored emotions, Xellos gave her a quick smile. "If you walk up the other peak, you can see the castle with the sunset reflecting off of it." He dropped the smile but continued gazing into her eyes; the dwindling light burned compellingly within them. "I'll have to take you there sometime."

She nodded dumbly as he lowered his gaze and brushed past her, continuing up the steps.

0

Blinking, Filia watched Xellos walk away. With an embarrassed glance to her son, she began following the Mazoku up the path, Valgaav trailing behind her.

The steep stairway curved towards the side of the largest peak of the island, disappearing into a grove of trees a few yards from the little valley separating the jagged spires of rock.

Filia tried to keep up with Xellos once she stepped into the trees, but in the dark woods, his image seemed to approach and recede, disappearing into blackness as if mocking her.

Finally, out of desperation, the blonde reached forward and grabbed at the darkness. She caught his shirt and fell against his solid back as he stopped in place.

"Filia?" Xellos turned, puzzled at her mounting fear, then chuckled as he looked down at her. "Oh, my, I'd forgotten that the woods had that effect on strangers." Touching her arms gently, he called out, "Val? Are you back there?"

Filia reached out her hand behind her, into the now swirling emptiness. A hand fumbled through and grasped her own, and she pulled her son to her.

"Mom!" A breathless Valgaav hugged his mother, then glared at Xellos. "Jeeze, Xellos, this place is insane!"

"I suppose," he beamed in return. "But it's so pretty!"

_THUNK_. The two dragons picked themselves up off the ground, groaning. "Whatever," Valgaav rolled his eyes. "Let's get to the castle, okay?"

0

They walked the rest of the way in a chain of hands, Filia blushing more and more with every step. Finally, they stepped from the woods into a small clearing surrounded by stunted birch, gnarled pines and rocky formations jutting up as if grasping for the moon now appearing above.

Before them stood a gray stone archway, connecting to the remains of a stone wall that circled back. They could see a grassy courtyard beyond it and another stone archway, the space behind it thick with darkness that almost seemed fluid. Above rose towers and walls, the tops scoured by age.

"It's so beautiful," Filia breathed.

Valgaav ignored her, concentrating on the large amount of black energy radiating from the ruins. "And dangerous."

Xellos just smiled silently.

"But," Filia walked up to her son, "it's Zelas' keep, of course it will be strong with black magic."

Valgaav shrugged and glanced at Xellos. "Yeah. But if I didn't know any better, I'd be afraid for our health, being surrounded by so much."

Filia nodded, cerulean eyes thoughtful. "I always thought Zelas' castle would be more sinister and dark, the island always storming and overcast."

The monster decided to comment then. "You also thought that monsters were all dirty." He spread his arms to display his pristine ivory shirt and black slacks, tinted a silver cobalt in the twilight.

Valgaav looked very seriously at him. "There's something on your face."

Unimpressed, Xellos just glowered at him with raised brows. "Right."

The teen shrugged.

His mother stepped passed them to walk through the first archway, so she missed seeing the two "men" sticking out their tongues at each other, but when they started laughing she turned back. "You two can never be serious, can you?"

"Only when absolutely necessary," Xellos beamed, purple hair glinting in the moonlight.

The blonde frowned and crossed her arms. "Well . . . what's going to happen to us when we go in there, Xellos? The wolves didn't like us very much . . ."

"They were patrolling for danger," the Mazoku explained. "They wouldn't have hurt you with me there." With a flick of his wrist, his staff appeared in his right hand. "There, that's better. Does this make you feel safer?"

Filia blinked, then flushed and looked down. "That's besides the point," she growled. "It's very dangerous for us to just waltz into a castle of a race that's been our enemy for millennia."

With a sigh, Xellos nodded. "But you have the fragment." He looked into her eyes and shrugged. "With that, it's very likely that you are more powerful than Zelas herself."

Captured by his gaze, Filia gaped. "What?"

Val studied her. "It's true. There's _that_ much power."

"If you need it," Xellos continued, "use it. But be careful. You have to have control, Filia." He stared into her eyes, making her shiver. "If you lose it, you could vaporize this whole island, everyone on it, and maybe some of the surrounding areas."

"Surrounding areas?" Filia squeaked.

"This island doesn't exist in one place very long; it moves and shifts through space and can be reached by any body of water if you have the knowledge." Xellos smiled mockingly. "So you could technically destroy anything touching a body of water by destroying this island."

"C'mon, Mom," Val rolled his golden eyes, "they're not going to cheese-off anyone who could liquefy them."

"Don't forget," the demon pointed out, "I'm not exactly a third-rate Mazoku here either. Now let's get going, alright?"

She nodded, still looking dazed. "Okay."

0

Xellos walked into the darkening courtyard slowly, memories of the past surfacing in his mind like the mist that hovered in the shadows of the stone walls.

A feeling of overwhelming amazement came to him again, and he looked over at the source.

Filia was studying the moss-covered, ancient statues in the courtyard, marveling over the figures of knights with swords and those of nymphs frolicking. The Mazoku found her child-like air amusing, yet some part of him felt pleased that she enjoyed the experience so much.

Still, this wasn't the time to soak up the scenery, and he continued onward, through the second huge doorway, into the blackness beyond.

The dragons followed, close behind him for fear of losing their way or being parted. With a smile, Xellos waved his staff, and fires burst into being in alcoves along either side of the gigantic corridor.

Now that it was dimly lit, they could see that the hall extended forward quite a ways, and a low, thick fog hugged the ground.

"Creepy," Valgaav commented behind him.

Xellos grinned, though he knew they could not see his face. "This may be the dark part, Filia dear."

"Joy." Her voice sounded unconcerned, but he could feel her fear and a strong desire to grab his hand.

Chuckling, Xellos led them deeper into the castle.

0

Filia tried to control the sudden waves of terror that the darkness provoked. Her son walking to her left helped a little, but the flames in the alcoves and the creeping mist somehow disturbed her greatly.

They walked forward down the hall, and she began to notice that Xellos' dark silhouette in front of her wasn't making a sound as he stepped upon the stone floor, whereas her and Val's footsteps snapped softly on the rock. _Damned Mazoku, _ she complained in her mind, trying to stay nonchalant. _You'd think he could at least make a little noise so we could find him if we got lost . . ._

Something moved. Filia spun to her right and raised her hands, but there was nothing there.

"Mom?" Both Valgaav and Xellos had stopped and were now watching her, Xellos' violet eyes reflecting the firelight eerily.

Gasping, Filia looked at her son, then back at the wall. "I thought . . . never mind."

They continued, Filia trying hard to stare straight ahead at Xellos' back.

Suddenly, Val gave a wordless cry and grabbed his mother. "Mom! The mist!"

Filia looked down, holding her son tight, but saw nothing but rippling fog. "What was it?"

"I saw . . . I swore I saw a face in the fog . . . I must just be imagining things . . ."

Xellos paused and turned around again. "A face? Hm . . . oh, my, I remember now."

"Remember what?" Filia glared at him as she hugged her son.

In the darkness, Xellos' features were shrouded, but one hand was nervously behind his neck. "Well, there are certain spells placed around the outer areas of the castle, sort of a psychological warfare."

Filia narrowed her eyes at him and released her son to stalk threateningly towards the demon. "And why didn't you tell us this BEFORE?" she demanded.

Xellos looked at her flatly. "Come now, Filia. It's been at least a century since I was last here, and I'm not affected by the spells because of how much black magic is suffused through my being. I didn't even remember them, and I certainly didn't notice anything. Now that I'm looking for it, I can see them; the trickery of something moving in the corner of your eye, the vague impressions of faces in the mist. I wish I'd remembered, but it's alright now." His purple cat-eyes softened slightly. "You're still safe."

"Fine," she grumbled. "But I don't like it."

0

Xellos nodded to Filia, then continued walking down the corridor.

—_Being pretty serious and cordial to her, aren't you?—_ Valgaav's voice spoke into his mind.

—_Do YOU want her getting really angry right now?—_ Xellos answered smartly._ —I don't. That stone is touching her skin. If she powered up and lost control she could easily make use of it, so right now I'm going to walk on eggshells.—_

—You_ could always hold it,— _Val teased.

_—No. Even if there wasn't the risk of me being overwhelmed by the feeling of power, I want her to feel safe here. Without the stone, you are both at a severe disadvantage. With the two of you and the fragment against every monster on this island, you're likely to win. And since Filia isn't the back-stabbing kind, I know you won't suddenly attack.—_

_—Does that mean that YOU'RE "the back-stabbing kind"?_— Valgaav joked.

Xellos didn't sigh, but he wanted to. _—I must be really the sort to draw out my treachery to wait for seven hundred years, don't you think?—_

_—It could happen,— _Valgaav smirked in his mind.

_—Whatever.—_

The Mazoku ignored him and continued walking down the murky halls. The two frightened dragons behind him were very comical, but he kept his delight to himself. It was difficult since he'd never felt the need to spare Filia embarrassment before, but his worry about the current situation helped suppress his amusement.

_—Xellos?—_ Val's mind-voice, slightly timid and uncertain, cut through the silence of the hall._ —I didn't mean to upset you. Are you alright?—_

_—Not exactly,—_ Xellos replied. _—I didn't intend on bringing the two of you here so soon. I'm not certain of what will transpire. It's a volatile situation.—_

_—But Mom has the stone fragment.—_

_—Monsters aren't infallible. Stupidity still runs rampant, and not only that, many of the minions of the late Dynast and Dolphin are taking refuge with Mistress Zelas, even though their clans have new leaders.—_

_—WHAT?—_ Valgaav's voice in his head mirrored the emotions suddenly strongly emitted by the young dragon. _—When were you planning on telling HER that? You know she's gonna freak out.—_

_—I was hoping to tell her alone, after she'd had a few glasses of something calming . . . like ethanol,—_ he joked. _But we'll take that how it comes. Anyway, back to the refugees. Their loyalties are uncertain and they themselves are troubled by being alone without the masters that created them. They could be dangerous because they can be idiots and decide to try to attack us anyway. Then again, they could be smart as well. While I don't think that everyone on this island could even hurt Filia if she had the stone . . .—_

_—There's always foul play,— _Valgaav continued for him._ —Correct?—_

_—Exactly.—_ Xellos replied, voice cold. _—I'll have to be with both of you at all times. Unless Mistress Zelas would be willing to baby-sit.—_

0

Valgaav shook his head slightly. _This isn't the best of ideas, _he thought to himself, then said to Xellos, —_I don't think that's physically possible. Mom will demand to bathe and sleep alone.—_

—_I don't care.—_ The demon was firm. _Even if we made a large, powerful magical field around your quarters that only I and Zelas can get past, it's still possible for many Mazoku working at once to break it down. I will only do that if it's a short time, and the eight hours you both need to sleep in human forms is too long.—_

—_How will you convince her?—_

—_I'm working on a few ideas . . . I'll warn you when the time comes to tell her.— _

Gazing down the dark corridor, Val realized that the rows of small fires set into the wall ended a few yards further along. "Is that a door?" he spoke aloud, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Xellos' stony gaze fell over the both of them as he suddenly stopped and turned in one swift motion.

Halting to avoid running into him, Filia looked up with surprise. "What is it?"

He looked down at her, eyes hooded by the darkness and his black-purple hair. "We'll be going into the audience chamber. Mistress Zelas is waiting for us."

"How do you know?" Valgaav asked him, leaning against the murky stone wall.

Xellos graced him with a grin. "That's a secret."

Snorting, Val waited for the other shoe to drop.

"I don't want either of you to act too uproarious," the demon told them.

The young man grinned and put his hands behind his head while his mother began to fume.

"Excuse me," Filia started, storming up to the Mazoku, "but I _don't_ act uproarious! You don't think I can behave in an acceptable manner before the Hellmaster?"

Xellos' ivory dress shirt caught the firelight as he turned to her and shrugged. The orb of his staff glinted blood red.

Crossing her arms, the blonde's face was hidden from Val's view by the dark shadow cast by the flames. "Hmph."

"Prove you can," Xellos demanded, tone serious.

"Fine. We will. Won't we, Valgaav?" She still glared at the purple-haired priest.

"Yes, Mother. Don't worry." Val stood up and tugged at his t-shirt in an attempt to straighten it. "Too bad I didn't dress more appropriately this morning," he joked.

"Here," Xellos sighed, tossing a pinprick of energy. In one billowing motion, Val's shirt smoothed and shed dirt, the flecks fluttering to the ground.

"That is _so_ cool," Valgaav muttered as he looked down at himself.

0

Filia still glared at Xellos. "So, how are you going to make _me_ presentable?"

"I can't, that pink color will always be distasteful," he smiled.

"Grr!" She sucker punched him hard in the gut, and Xellos choked and coughed as he buckled over, violet eyes wide.

"Um," Val commented, "it's not nice to use the stone to punch people."

"Oops." Blushing, Filia watched as the Mazoku gasped for air. "Sorry."

Xellos laughed and coughed at the same time. "Heh, it's okay," he said, straightening and rubbing his stomach. "I should have expected it."

"Jerk," she muttered.

"Anyway," Xellos continued, "hurry with your primping. Hellmaster knows we're here, it's not polite to keep her waiting."

"Fine," Filia glowered, but took out her ponytail and ran her hands through her hair.

With a grin, Xellos raised his arms, and black electricity began to run down his body, dark mist slowly coating his form.

Val blinked at him. "_What_ are you doing?"

"I'm changing," the Mazoku replied, and spun in place.

The fog fled from his body, leaving behind flowing robes of black. Gold and red embroidery sparkled as he slowed to a stop before them.

Filia gasped as he slowly stepped up to her. "Xellos."

He smiled gently and held out a gloved hand, robes cascading over his arm. "Feeling nostalgic?" He touched her face with a pale-blue finger. She gazed into his purple eyes, enthralled.

A snort interrupted them. "Aren't you overheated?"

Blushing, Filia turned away from Xellos as the demon's violet eyes narrowed tiredly. "Let's get going," she said quickly.

With a nod, Xellos waved his arms before the large doors, and slowly, they began to creak open, spilling firelight into the hall.

0

They followed Xellos into the fire-lit chamber, his tan boots ringing upon the marble. He knelt down before the dais, and the dragons behind him dropped down in response.

"Welcome," a throaty voice rang out. "Xellos," the woman continued, "rise."

Without a word, Xellos smoothly rose from the ground, head bowed and arms at his sides.

Zelas uncoiled herself from her throne and stepped down to stand before him, golden shift fluttering from her movement. "You didn't write." Her voice was hard.

"No, Mistress, I did not." Xellos closed his eyes.

"You know the punishment for not writing," she continued, and the Greater Beast could feel the worry in his dragon companions.

"Yes, Mistress."

"And that punishment is?"

There was a long pause, and he took a deep breath. "Apologizing in front of others, Hellmaster."

Zelas smiled, golden eyes bright. "Well?" She folded her arms across her sparkling dress.

"I apologize profusely for not informing you of our imminent arrival, Mistress," he kowtowed, bowing low with one arm over his stomach and the other holding his staff wide, one leg bent and the other behind him. His purple hair brushed the floor before she tapped the ground with a sandaled foot.

"Good."

0

Filia bit her lip to keep from gasping in relief. _Gods, I thought he was really in trouble! I wonder what will happen now . . ._

Zelas spoke again. "You may rise, Dragons. I applaud you for your bravery in entering such a place."

Filia and her son stood slowly, eyes flickering up to glance at Zelas' feet, then back down to the marble floor.

"Well then," Zelas said strongly. "I think this would be the perfect time for us to retire to a more comfortable setting."

Before Filia knew what was happening, she found herself teleported into a large sitting room with ten-foot ceilings. Billowing curtains lined huge stained-glass windows and two roaring fires were opposite each other on either sides of the room, with plush settees and chairs grouped in intimate clusters.

"Here we are," Zelas spoke more informally, a glass of wine in her hand. "Perfect. Oh, you can look at me now."

Filia slowly raised her eyes, and was surprised to see a woman that looked almost like a cross between herself and Valgaav. With her son's golden eyes and her own gold hair, the woman's coloring was unusually normal to Filia, down to the tanned skin similar to how many humans kept theirs.

"Xellos, dear," Zelas said as she sipped her wine, "do be polite. Introduce me to your friends."

Filia turned her head to look at Xellos, who smiled a little. "Yes, Mistress, my apologies. This is Filia Ul Copt."

The Hellmaster Madam smiled and held out her hand. Filia grasped it hesitantly and said, "An honor to meet you, your Highness."

"Likewise."

"And this is her son, Valgaav Ul Copt," Xellos waved an arm towards the young man.

Valgaav bowed over Zelas' outstretched hand, then, suddenly, spoke words in a language Filia found strangely familiar but completely foreign.

Zelas seemed shocked as well, but pleased. Smiling, she returned in kind, the words tripping from her mouth like water in a brook.

Xellos whistled as a blushing Valgaav released Zelas' hand. "Well, I never expected that."

"What did he say?" Filia whispered to Xellos. "He didn't say anything rude, did he?"

"No, no. I'm surprised you couldn't tell," Xellos began leading her from the Ancient Dragon and demoness, now engrossed conversationalists. "Didn't you study the Olde Tongue?"

Filia walked with him around the edge of the large room. "Well, yes, but . . . that's what it was, then. Is it alright to leave?" She looked over her shoulder nervously, but Xellos caught her arm and gently turned her back around to face him.

0

The blonde looked up at him with large cerulean eyes, and Xellos felt something catch in his chest, an odd pain that felt very nice. "Filia," he began, adjusting his saffron long-shirt nervously but wanting to display his feelings, "I think we should discuss some things."

Her gaze fell to his chest, then down to her hands. "I . . . what exactly should we talk about?"

Emotions began churning inside of him, and Xellos clenched his staff and pushed them down. "A lot of things. Could we . . . go somewhere, Filia?"

She glanced around the firelit sitting room. "Where?"

"Here."

They stood on a balcony overlooking the river, the moon hanging low in the sky and glistening off the water below.

Filia yawned and leaned against the railing. "It's so lovely."

"It is." Xellos put up a barrier around them with magic, and Filia glanced at him.

"What was that?"

"A shield, so no one can eavesdrop onto our conversation," he replied, then flicked his wrist and the staff vanished. He gazed into her eyes, then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Filia."

(-(-o-)-)

"So," Zelas asked, "how did you learn the Olde Tongue?"

Valgaav glanced over to where his mother and Xellos were walking and blushed. "Um, I'm not really sure how. Sometimes I'm just aware of things."

Her golden eyebrows rose slightly and she sipped her wine. "Amazing. Would you like some wine as well? I'm sorry I'm such a poor hostess, I'm unused to visitors." She took a glass and poured a dark red wine into it.

"Thank you." The green-haired youth accepted the glass and sniffed the bouquet, then smiled. "I don't think I'm familiar with this wine." Sipping it, he continued, "But it's excellent." He was certain he looked incongruous in a t-shirt and jeans as he drank wine, but the Hellmaster didn't seem to mind.

"Private stock," she winked at him. "Actually, I purchased gallons of it a few hundred years ago . . . I only have it on special occasions, which this seems to be."

Valgaav blinked and studied the wine. "This is hundreds of years old?"

Shrugging, the Mazoku nodded, and as she moved, the gauze of her dress glinted in the low firelight. "Well, young man, you seem to be very intelligent. You are an Ancient Dragon, correct?"

He nodded uncomfortably, eyes on his wine. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now, now. None of that!" She smiled at him widely. "Valgaav, let me be very frank with you."

Taking a deep breath, Val looked into her saffron eyes, trying desperately to control the sudden fear that rippled through him.

(-(-o-)-)

Filia looked up at Xellos with confusion. "Xellos . . . what's wrong?"

His purple cat eyes looked down, then away. "I . . . today was unusual."

"It was." She put her hand on his arm. "Very scary, too."

Xellos turned his back on her suddenly, and looked out upon the rocky hills. "I'm glad we all made it safe."

Yawning again, Filia stood next to him, then leaned against his side, burying herself into the folds of his cloak.

"Cold?"

She nodded, closing her eyes and slipping her arms around his waist. She felt the cloak wrapped around her, then the warmth of Xellos holding her tightly. "Xellos," she murmured.

0

Xellos clutched the blonde dragoness to him, the sensation of churning fire beginning in his stomach and a heady warmth throughout his body. It felt very strong, and he couldn't stop thinking about her, about how it would be if she had died . . .

"Filia, stay safe," he told her, one gloved hand brushing through her golden hair. He lowered his head and rested his cheek against her forehead, shivers running up his spine as she moved her hands along his back. "I don't want to lose you."

Everything was silent, then Filia slowly became dead weight in his arms, and Xellos had to grab her as she began to slip to the ground. "Filia?"

She muttered something, then fluttered her eyes. "Sorry. I'm really tired, Xellos."

"It's alright, gorgeous." Xellos lifted her into his arms. "I'll take you back."

(-(-o-)-)

"Child," Zelas told the young dragon slyly, "I know that Ryuuzoku and Mazoku have been enemies for millennia. But as time went by, I have noticed many things that others choose to ignore. Things that your mother and Xellos have also begun to realize, it seems."

Val swallowed.

Zelas slowly turned to a nearby fireplace to gaze into the flames. "Dragons and Monsters were never meant to be enemies."

He opened his mouth, then stopped. "But . . . you're a Mazoku Lord. Wouldn't that be considered . . ."

"Treason?" She didn't turn back, but continued staring at the flickering fire. "Perhaps. But there are only two other Hellmasters at this time, and I am more powerful. They are really only Hellmasters by name; they could not overcome me even if they banded together, which they are too cowardly to do. I am the leader of the Mazoku, barring the return of Shabranigdo. I am his new Regent, ever since Phibrizzo died."

Val went to stand beside her and his eyes followed her gaze into the fire. "I would have thought Dolphin and Dynast would have been more careful. How could they have been killed so easily?"

"It wasn't easy . . . I can understand how it might seem that way, having not heard the full story." She downed the rest of her wine and poured herself another glass. "Many Mazoku were killed defending them, but in the end, one fragment was strong enough to defeat them all. What few know is that the fragments are useless unless in direct contact with a spell or a spell-caster. There was no time for anyone to reach their fragments before it was too late."

"I'm sorry." A log split in two in the fire, and sparks cascaded up.

The demoness shrugged. "They weren't mine, but I do dislike the destruction of so many for such a worthless purpose. I'm certain Xellos told you, but just so you are aware, there are many here who do not follow me in more than lip service, not being of my creation. Renegades from the destruction of both Dolphin and Dynast's cities. They dwell throughout the island, patrolled by my wolves." She sipped her wine once more. "My own people live within the castle, in the lower rooms, and they should be no trouble for you, for I can punish their misdeeds easily, having created them."

Nodding even though she wasn't looking, Valgaav drank from his glass. "You're not what I expected."

"Good." She smiled at him, then raised her hand and turned to the center of the room. "Wait."

Puzzled, Val turned as well, then blinked as Xellos appeared, holding his mother in his arms. "Mom!" _I didn't even notice that they had left!_

"She's okay, she's asleep," Xellos said quickly.

The young man strode over anyway, and made sure himself that his mother wasn't injured. "What happened?" he demanded.

Xellos sighed and gently laid Filia down on one of the plush couches. "She just started to fall asleep; she said she was very tired. I checked her over, there's no poison or anything. She's just exhausted." The Mazoku looked up and narrowed his violet eyes at Valgaav. "You don't look so great, yourself. You should sleep too."

"Thanks," Val snorted. "But how are we going to do that? Did you talk to her about sleeping arraignments yet?"

"No."

Zelas approached behind them and looked down at the dragoness. "It's not yet eight. She really must be worn out, no doubt due to whatever unexpected problem that caused you to seek such a hasty haven here." She turned to gaze at Xellos with hard golden eyes. "Xellos, take them to your chambers."

"But-" Val protested, then Zelas raised her hand.

"Filia is the only one who can be trusted to hold the stone, so it cannot be removed from her body. Likewise, if left alone with the stone and attacked when asleep, she would easily be overtaken. Take away myself and Xellos, and not even all of my people put together could match the refugees outside these walls if they decided to attack. A shield will not hold against those who truly want inside, and this stone CANNOT be lost." Her piercing gaze glinted hotly with firelight. "Young man, tell me your reasons why you two shouldn't stay with the High Beastmaster."

Valgaav swallowed hard. "None, Your Highness. All of your reasons are solid."

She smiled brightly and chuckled. "Wonderful. Okay, then it's settled. To be truthful, if it were the gender problems, I'd say she could stay with me, but I doubt she'd be any more comfortable! Anyway," she elbowed Val in the ribs and whispered, "this gives them more excuses to be alone!"


	12. Chapter 11

Don't make me cry:–( Give feedback! (can you tell I'm desperate?)

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Wolfpack Island  
June 4th, 2002

Later that night, Xellos stood looking down on the two dragons as they slept, moonlight casting a blue glow upon the large bedroom. All was as he had left it, gold and black and scarlet furnishings in a Spartan atmosphere.

He'd given Filia the canopy bed, and moved a couch in from the living area for Valgaav. Both slept deeply, odd considering that they were surrounded by dark magic.

"Beautiful," Zelas spoke softly behind him, and he nodded. "I was very surprised to feel your presence upon the island." Her eyes narrowed and she hit him in the shoulder. "What of Helle were you thinking?"

"Telgaln attacked and we weren't ready," Xellos winced, turning to face her and rubbing his arm. "I apologize again. But at least you were able to finally meet Filia." He lowered his gaze to the floor contritely.

"Yes, I was." She grinned evilly. "She's gorgeous, just as you call her. And her son is bright, maybe too bright."

"He's very intelligent," Xellos agreed. "If I may say so, Mistress, your eyes look very striking." If he didn't mention it soon, she'd be upset.

"Thanks, they're a new color I'm trying out," she blinked her golden eyes and grinned at him. "So, my most loyal servant, where are _you_ going to sleep tonight?"

Xellos felt himself flushing and frowned. "Mistress! This really isn't appropriate."

Zelas leaned up against him and wrapped her arm around his. "Oh, Xellos. You may be able to hide your feelings from yourself, and even from her, but not from me. I think Val has you pinned, as well."

"I care about her." He really didn't want to say anything else.

"Good, I'd hate to be jeopardizing my reputation for someone you didn't care about."

They stood in silence, Xellos soaking up the feel and scent of the Hellmaster.

"Mistress?" he said finally.

"Yes, dear."

Xellos leaned his head against hers. "I'm feeling things again. New feelings."

"Good. What do you feel right now?" her husky voice whispered.

He let out a deep breath. "Content."

"Why shouldn't you. You have all three of us together." Zelas turned and took his hands, facing him with a smile. "Goodnight, darling. I'm truly thankful that you're here with me; I didn't expect to see you again for quite some time."

She hugged him, and Xellos relaxed in her arms. "Mistress."

After a few moments, Zelas grinned and pulled away. With a tap to his nose, "Bink!" she disappeared.

With a sigh and a smile, Xellos knelt onto the plush carpet before the bed and closed his eyes. _Goodnight, Filia, Valgaav, _ he thought, and began to meditate.

(-(-o-)-)

Wolfpack Island  
June 5th, 2002

"Xellos! Xellos, wake up!"

Xellos felt himself shaken awake, and grabbed the arm clutching him as he opened his eyes. "What? Filia?"

Filia stood above him, wet hair up in a white towel and another towel wrapped around her torso, clutched by her free hand. "I don't have any clothes!" she whispered, a flush spreading over her face.

He perked up and blinked wide-eyed at her limbs. "Really?" She smacked him and he grinned. "Well, Filia," he continued, slowly rising to stand over her barefooted form, "what do you expect me to do about it?" _This is just priceless!_

Glaring up at him with fiery blue eyes, she snapped softly, "Shh, Valgaav's still asleep! As to my expectations, get me some CLOTHES!"

Valgaav stirred on the couch, so Xellos took her "grabbing" arm and pulled her into the living room. "I don't really have any women's clothing," he continued the gag, delighted at her rage.

"Can't Zelas loan me something?" she demanded.

He looked at her with honest amethyst eyes. "But Filia, that towel really suits you!"

Eyes narrowing, she spat, "Why you!" and came after him.

He dodged and jumped out of her reach, laughing as her bare feet spattered across the wooden floor and the towel on her head beginning to unwrap in an adorable manner. "Oh, Filia, you'll wake up Valgaav! But I'm sure I can find something if I ask the Hellmaster!"

Swinging at him again, she growled as she missed. "You'd better!"

"Oh, wait," he stopped, holding up a hand to stall her. "I think I _do_ have something you could wear!"

She stopped and blinked, "Huh?" the loose towel falling from her head to the floor.

Brushing aside his cloak, Xellos pulled out his brown traveling pouch and began rummaging through it. "Aha!"

Triumphantly, he held aloft her silver bikini.

"Xellos!" Blushing furiously and forgetting to hold the towel covering her, Filia snatched away the bathing suit, "You pervert!" then gasped and clutched at the towel as it began to fall.

Xellos couldn't help it, and began to float as he fell back, laughing loudly and holding his stomach.

0

Filia glared at him, mortified, then flicked forward her towel and grabbed a brown pouch slung across her hip, and held it up.

It began to glow. "Xellos," she hissed.

"Ha-ha . . . uh . . ." he blinked at her, then dropped to the ground feet-first. "Um," he coughed, eyes wide, "I'll bring you some clothes," and disappeared.

With a grin, Filia walked back into the bedroom, letting the satchel fall to her hip. "That worked really well."

On the uprooted couch, Val stirred and yawned. "What's going on?"

"Xellos is bringing me some clean clothes," she told him primly, sitting down on the bed and running a hand absently down the black sheer curtains.

The young dragon sat up and blinked at her, yawning again. "Wha? Wait, did you shower before you remembered that we had no clean clothes here?"

The blonde twiddled her fingers and blushed. "Maybe."

Valgaav burst out laughing, "God, I wish I'd been there when you told him! Smart move, Mom!"

"Quiet!" she snapped at him. "I was really tired and I forgot!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," he grinned, rising with hands held up in a peaceful gesture.

Filia frowned as she looked around the room, eyes narrowing. "Wait a second . . . we're in Xellos' rooms, aren't we? Why else would he have been there when I woke, and why else would _you_ be sleeping on the _couch_!" She turned to glare at Valgaav.

"Whoa, whoa!" Her son backed up, gold eyes wide. "Mom, let me explain! You have the stone, and you, um . . . can only be trusted with it. So Xellos and Zelas decided that it would be best to have Xellos protect us, which means both of us have to be with either Xellos or Zelas at all times."

"What about a shield?" she snapped, tightening the ivory towel around herself. "I know he can do THAT!"

A voice came from the doorway, "Not strong enough to trust for very long," and Xellos stepped through, a pile of clothes in one hand and a gigantic golden wicker basket in the other. "And I'd appreciate it if we could discuss that later, Filia. We're running late."

"What the _hell_ is that?" Val asked, looking at the basket.

"These," Xellos handed to Filia, "are the clothes that we found for you in Zelas' closet. This," he gave the basket to Val, "is what Zelas decided to give to your mother."

The green-haired youth opened the basket-flap and gagged. "Yuck! This smells like a perfume store!"

Filia was busy laying out the separate clothing items onto the bed, a frown slowly beginning on her face. "What's in it, Val?" she asked distractedly.

"Um, looks like," he peered in with incredulous eyes. "Lotions, exfoliates, crèmes, conditioners, shampoo, perfume, hair spray . . . lots'a weird stuff."

Filia gave him a weary glare, then set upon the robed Mazoku. "Xellos! This is unacceptable!"

He blinked at the white shirt and black skirt she shook in her hands. "Filia, what could possibly be wrong? It looks just like what you normally wear . . . except a little smaller." He beamed innocently.

"Exactly!" Aqua eyes burrowing into him, she snapped, "This top has a neck strap and no back at all!"

"It has a back," Xellos countered, his plum-colored eyes amused, "just not much of one."

Growling, she stomped up to him, backing him up against the bedroom wall. "I can't wear this!"

"Why not?" Val spoke up, then sneezed. "Uhh, yuck."

Filia crossed back over to her son and glared at him. "Because," she hissed, "if I wore this, everyone will be able to see my bra strap!"

Valgaav bit his lip and smiled at his red-faced mother, barely holding back laughter. "That's _it_? C'mon, Mom! So what, don't wear a bra!"

Before she could retort, Xellos added, "It could be worse, at least this is opaque. The only other things we could find on short notice were transparent or had a negligible amount of fabric."

"Like this doesn't?!" she announced. "And if I didn't wear a bra, where will I put the stone?"

Val shrugged. "Leave it in the pouch and hang it around your neck."

She sighed, defeated. "I guess. But look at the skirt, it's far too short!"

"Mom," Val sighed as well, "it's okay. What's the big deal? Why are you getting so upset?"

The golden dragoness glared at the both of them. "I just don't like being so exposed! Isn't there anything else?" she pleaded to Xellos.

The purple-haired monster sighed, and rested a gloved hand on a nearby dresser. "Zelas has vaults and vaults of clothing, but it would take hours to find something you might like. I brought you the best I could find on short notice, how about we look later, okay?" He almost seemed to be pleading back, and Filia gazed at him strangely. _ I wonder if this really is stressing him out_, she thought.

"Anyway," Xellos continued, "breakfast will be soon."

Val shrugged. "Well, I'm taking a shower." He turned and began walking towards the master bathroom, calling out behind him, "I'm gonna wear some of your things, okay Xellos?"

"Go right ahead!" the Mazoku beamed, then opened his eyes and looked expectantly at Filia. "Well?"

"Well _what_?" she growled, glaring back.

With a put-upon sigh, he said, "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"OUT!" she pushed him, and he laughed. "Get, you're not allowed to see me naked!"

"Why not, you saw me!" he exclaimed as he was shoved out the door.

Filia slammed it shut, crying, "Too bad!!"

0

When the first dragon finally came out of the bedroom, Xellos was sitting on a settee, reading a book. "Oh, hello. You look nice."

Filia grumbled as she sat down carefully on the settee beside him. "No I don't, I look like a whore." Her arms were across her chest protectively, the brown pouch swinging just between the sizable amount of exposed cleavage.

"Filia," Xellos spoke carefully, looking her in the eyes, "you do not look anything like a whore. You look very attractive and sexy, but that doesn't mean you look promiscuous." _I really hope she doesn't freak out again with the stone. At least while it's in the satchel, she can't access it accidentally._

A voice interrupted them. "Well, if Mom doesn't want to look sexy, that's okay. I think I can do that enough for the both of us."

Valgaav stepped out of the bedroom, a grin on his face. "Don't I look cool? Your clothes are great, Xellos!"

"Of course," Xellos smiled proudly as Val spun in place.

The young man was wearing a sharp-cut suit of black and red iridescent material with a high collar and ivory ruffles at the wrists. His hair was still short and spiky, but Xellos thought that it gave a nice contrast to the mixed-era clothing. "Very nice, Valgaav. I like the combination. Don't you, Filia?"

Filia smiled at her son, though her eyes were still troubled. "You look very handsome, Valgaav. I'm sorry I'm upset about . . ." she waved her hands at herself. "This whole thing." She sighed sadly.

With a loving smile, Val took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Thanks Mom, and try to relax! You do look very nice." She hugged him, and he whispered in her ear, "And you don't look like a whore. You shouldn't be concerned about what others might think, anyway. After so much time has passed, why are you?"

"I don't know," she answered, but smiled as she pulled away. "But I love you. Let's go to breakfast, okay?"

(-(-o-)-)

"Good morning!" Zelas called out, sipping a glass of wine.

The Hellmaster sat languidly upon the yards-long dining table in the gigantic room Xellos had brought them to, black sheer fabric draped around her body. Towards the back of the cathedral-like chamber, two huge floor-to-ceiling stained-glass windows towered fifty feet into the air, bright morning sun streaming through with blinding brightness.

Val shielded his eyes and looked out at the Mazoku Lady. "'Morning. Are we going to eat breakfast here?"

She slipped down to the floor and sauntered towards them, ebony wisps of fabric billowing around her. "Not really. I just wanted you to see it." She chuckled as they blinked at her. "It would be very impersonal for the four of us to have breakfast in such a large, imposing room. We'd never be very comfortable, either." With a warm smile, Zelas raised a hand and turned it swiftly . . .

. . . and they were standing on a sizable cobblestone balcony, spotted with stone patio tables and plush chairs. Large alabaster umbrellas shaded every table and a wrought-iron railing lined the edge. Verdant foliage bloomed and overflowed to either side of them, creeping up the stone walls.

A silent Xellos looked on and Zelas took a drag of a cigarette that appeared in her hand as Filia wandered along the edge, eyes absorbing the view. "It's lovely . . ." The panorama before them spread out across the sky, the cliffs of the gorge below them and a magnificent view of nearby mountains rising into the morning sky.

Narrowing his eyes, Val looked out as well, and realized something. "It's not possible."

Blinking, Filia frowned and turned to her son. "What? What are you talking about?"

"The castle wasn't that tall from the outside," he said. "Look. We're thousands of feet above the base of the castle, at least a half a mile. But the castle was only a few hundred feet tall!"

Filia's blue eyes widened slightly. "You're right."

The two dragons turned to glance at Zelas, who laughed suddenly and began to applaud. "Bravo!" she cried, "you are very astute! Xellos, ditch that cape, you're making ME sweat," she snapped, then chuckled at her guests. "The castle is a paradox, created using magic. It warps space and time." Her gold eyes sparkled at them. "Isn't it marvelous?"

0

Val raised his head and adjusted his frilled blouse. Filia turned to glance at her son as he began to speak.

"Yes, it is." With a sly smile, Valgaav clasped his hands behind his back. Gazing into Zelas' eyes, he tilted his head and said confidently, "Almost as if it were Avalon."

Everyone looked to him, and it was silent.

A sudden squeal erupted from Zelas, who jumped into the air, then pattered forward to hug the young man tightly. "I love him, I LOVE him!! You must stay!"

Filia tilted to the left and glanced past them to stare at Xellos, who was slowly removing his cloak. He looked up and winked at her with a smile, then shrugged and began removing his gloves. _A . . . Avalon . . . how . . ._

Zelas began spinning the dazed Valgaav, picking him up off the ground. "Wonderful boy! You are so refreshing!"

Confused, Filia walked around them to stand before the violet-haired Beastmaster. "Xellos, why does Zelas act so . . ."

"Enthused?" he offered, grinning at her. A slight wind ruffled through his hair, and he brushed the strands from his eyes.

Filia felt herself blushing at the intensity of his gaze. "Yes," she continued, still slightly bewildered. "She is so bubbly sometimes, then at other times she's serious. Her speech even changes."

Xellos grabbed his satchel strap and passed his arm over his head in one smooth motion, then handed the bag to Filia with a grin. "She does that a lot, but only acts like this when really excited."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Filia demanded, shaking the brown bag in his face.

"Thanks," he said, taking it from her as if she hadn't just received it. He chuckled and slung it across the chair that supported his cloak.

A few feet away, Zelas finally slowed and gave Val a last squeeze, then set him down. "My, you look handsome," she said, glancing over his scarlet and black ensemble. "Aren't these Xellos' clothes?"

"Yes Ma'am," Val nodded shyly.

Zelas grinned. "They're very becoming on you. Time for breakfast!"

She ushered them all to the nearest table and shooed them into the seats. "Come on, sit, sit. You should all be hungry, even you, Xellos," she announced as they sat. "You didn't sleep, and yesterday was very trying. You need something to replenish energy resources."

"Yes, Hellmaster," he bent his head to her as he placed his hands in his lap, smiling with eyes closed.

Breakfast arrived through human-looking servants that radiated black magic enough for Filia to sense the truth. Bare plates, silverware and empty glasses were set before them; behind them, a long buffet table appeared with dozens of covered trays.

"This way is easiest," Zelas said out of nowhere, then stood and grabbed Val's arm. "C'mon, Valgaav! Let's get some food, I bet you're starving-" The two went off, Valgaav laughing at Zelas' antics.

Xellos stood gracefully and extended his hand to Filia, who took it, a troubled expression on her face. "Filia? What's wrong?"

Rising from the chair, the Golden Dragon clasped her hands in front of her and looked away. "I donno', I just suddenly feel afraid . . ."

"Of what," he looked at her with confused cat-eyes, "eating?" She knew her fear spiked when he said it, and he nodded discerningly. "Oh, I see. Filia, Filia, that's ridiculous."

The Mazoku priest touched her cheek with a bare palm and smiled down at her. "The food won't harm you," he spoke softly. "Just like I won't. I can tell if it's harmful, and it's not, except if you get indigestion from spicy fare or are allergic to anything," he joked, eyes closing. "I happen to know that dragons have iron stomachs, so you needn't be concerned."

Filia's eyes grew large as Xellos' opened and gazed deeply at her. The wind picked up while he smiled, and her long hair began to billow on the air. "Thanks," she swallowed, "sorry I'm so paranoid."

He dropped his hand slowly, smile fading. "Perfectly understandable." He still looked at her, and seemed to have trouble breaking away.

"We should eat."

"Right." Xellos ducked his head and turned abruptly, stalking over to the buffet table.

Filia took a deep breath. "Right."

0

Xellos swiftly forced control over his human body, stopping the physiological reaction in one harsh move that also deadened his emotions. _I shouldn't let myself be so easily overcome by lust,_ he chided himself as he moved down the buffet table.

Distractedly, he selected some food and continued thinking. _I hope Mistress Zelas didn't see that, though I'm sure there's no way she could have been unaware of it._

A voice snorted in his mind. _–-Of course I saw it. Or , rather, sensed it.--_

Xellos didn't have to look to know Zelas was smirking at him. Remaining calm, he replied, --_Of course.--_

Zelas' voice became coldly amused, one of her many moods. _–-Interesting. How you pretend to feel nothing for the creature. See, you even become angry when I refer to her as what she is.--_

_--Then we are creatures as well,-- _Xellos returned coolly, turning to face the table with a barely adequately filled plate. –-_She's less an animal than the humans.--_

Zelas sat at the table with Valgaav, discussing something that sounded like quantum physics, but her eyes darted to Xellos' as he neared them. _–-Alright, I suppose I can give you that. So, now that I've met your pet, what are you to do with her? And her son?--_

Xellos sat down at the table and used his senses to concentrate on the dragoness behind him, while his eyes were on those he was joining at the table. He smiled adequately and normally, and noted that Filia seemed very embarrassed as she picked out her breakfast. -_–I will do with them as I see fit,-- _ Xellos started carefully, –-_because I was granted permission to have them. That included full control. I won't allow them to be hurt, Mistress. I am loyal to them. If any will hurt them, it will be me, by my own choice. Just as I always believed you would never let any other entity force you to hurt me for their own wishes.--_

Zelas' mind-voice became sarcastic. _–-And what if Shabranigdo were to return and order me to destroy you? Do you think I would falter in my task?--_

Xellos began to eat as the Ancient Dragon and his master chuckled about something the boy had discovered. _–-I don't believe you would let it ever come to that. You've told me, Mistress, that Mazoku aren't pure evil, but are chaos instead. But Shabranigdo doesn't realize this. Therefore, if he were brought back, by anyone's power, I don't think you would appreciate that.--_

_--Audacious, to defy me so outright,-- _ her sly thoughts taunted him.

_--Insult was never meant, Mistress. However, it seemed necessary to be frank, and if I misinterpreted your expectations in that matter, I ask forgiveness.--_

Filia sat down between Xellos and Valgaav, plate scant as well and face slightly flushed.

Zelas beamed at the golden dragoness as Filia thanked her nervously for her kind gifts. _--Perhaps I should punish you,-- _returned her icy voice.

Valgaav was telling Zelas and Filia a joke, the morning sun glinting crimson off his jacket.

_--Forgive me again, Mistress, but did you not say that you wanted me to expand my emotions? Who among our kind could possibly share in that endeavor? It was necessary for me to go among outsiders.--_

Zelas' chuckling echoed in his mind and ears as she laughed at all of them for separate reasons._ –-Bravo, my child. You have once again seen through my charade. You pass every test I place before you, but I don't think you're passing those that Filia has in mind.-- _

"Xellos?" Filia touched his sleeve, and he looked up from his empty plate. "Were you listening?"

"Of course," he smiled, "but I've heard that joke many times before." The boy rolled his eyes at him, and Xellos grinned. "Anyway, I was thinking about our situation. All of this is wonderful and enjoyable, but we can't forget why we're here."

Disappointment clouded Filia's eyes for a moment, then she sat up straight and took a slow breath. "You're right. I'm worried, I haven't fought anything in so long, and I didn't teach Valgaav many attack spells. Maybe we should train before we go up against Telgaln again."

"A valid point," Xellos nodded, "though really, Filia, don't you think we should find the last fragment BEFORE fighting him again?"

Zelas smiled as Filia glared at him, and sipped her wine. "Of course, Valgaav could be of great use, and I am not speaking of the book he has."

Xellos found it amusing that neither dragon even bothered to ask her how she knew about the book. The monster said nothing, though, because his master's words were reminding him of something . . .

Val looked at them all with confusion. "What? How could _I _do anything?"

_Exactly. _"Why," Xellos closed his eyes to smile at him, "your clairvoyance, of course!"

Blinking, Valgaav's eyes unfocused.

"What?" Filia cried. "He has clairvoyance?" Her azure eyes stared at Xellos defiantly.

The green-haired young man tossed his head as if to shake off something and glanced around. "I did seem to know weird things. Is that what it is?"

"ValGAAV!" his mother screeched, "how did you get that?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

Zelas leaned back and downed her wine with a grin. "Anyway, that's your trump card. As I'm certain that Valgaav will have remembered every piece of historical data that his mind latched onto, he could very well have the knowledge of where the last fragment resides, locked inside of his mind."

"And how can this place be AVALON?!" Filia continued to rant.

Val covered his face with his hands. "I think she's finally lost it for good."

"This is WOLFPACK ISLAND, not AVALON!"

Shaking her head, Zelas patted the young dragon on the shoulder. "Now, now. Perhaps we should go elsewhere and let Xellos handle this little problem. Come, we should study your memories and attempt to find the stone."

By now, Filia was standing up and shaking her fists. "What are we going to do?!" she screamed. "I can't believe I have to protect something so dangerous!"

Xellos slowly got to his feet, sighing. "The Hellmaster is right. Go on, Val, I'll try to calm down your mother."

"Okay." Reluctantly, Valgaav disappeared with Xellos' mistress.

"AHHHH!!" Filia yelled, saffron tail popping out of her short black skirt with the sound of ripped cloth. Her eyes began to glow red and fangs flashed as she boomed, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS! WHY," she stomped with each word, "CAN'T – I – JUST – BE – NORMAL?!"

"Um," Xellos attempted, "Filia, I think you tore your underwear."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she turned her crimson red eyes upon him. "IF YOU'D JUST KEPT YOUR CURIOSITY UNDER WRAPS I COULD BE ON A VACATION RIGHT NOW!" she screamed, then gasped as a bucket of water splashed over her head.

Standing next to her, Xellos dropped the pail and watched her sputter. "There, now. If that's what you really want, I suppose we could try. But you must keep control of yourself."

The soaked woman looked up at him and her sapphire eyes began to water. "I'm . . . just . . ." she began to sob and sunk to her knees. "So tired! I c-can't take all of this!" She buried her face into her hands, her wet hair flinging water droplets to the ground. "Why is this happening to me?" she cried, "Why can't it be easier? Nothing good has happened, not once!"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Xellos knelt beside her as she began to keen loudly. "I can see how you would feel that way. But now we have some time to relax, right? So please, Filia," Xellos' voice cracked, and his brow tightened. "This has been hard on me, as well." _Dammit, the last thing I need is to get emotional, too. But, by L-sama, do I want to kill something nasty and volatile! _ His hands clenched reflexively, and he glared at them.

Filia went back to sobbing at his admittance, but it seemed quieter.

Hesitantly, Xellos put an arm around her, and the crying dragoness collapsed into him, practically in his lap. "Shh," he rubbed her shoulder and kept her from falling to the ground in her exhaustion.

Running his hand gently over her soaked blonde hair, Xellos pursed his lips at the odd feeling of water soaking into his long-shirt. "Let's get you dried off, okay? And then you can do anything you like, as long as I get to be nearby. Would that be too horrible?" he smiled down at her.

Filia pulled back enough to look up at him with large sapphire eyes, their noses gently touching. "No. I know you have to be there to protect me."

"Is that the only reason it's alright?" he teased lightly.

She blushed slightly and dropped her head, then tucked it under his chin. "No. But now I don't have any underwear!" She began to cry again, softly.

"Hush, we'll get you another pair. Just take back your cute tail and we can get another from Zelas."

"She's helping Valgaav," she whined pitifully, tears streaming down her face.

Rolling his eyes, Xellos rippled the tiniest of power across them both and dried their clothes. "Alright, then I'll take you to one of her gigantic vaults of clothing and you can get what you like."

"Too much work," she said petulantly, sobbing ending. "I thought we were having a vacation."

Xellos began to stand, Filia's arms still wrapped around his neck. He lifted her to a upright position and replied, "Yes. But you always dragged Valgaav and myself into clothing stores and you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Filia, hair still wet, looked away shyly. "It just feels like a lot of effort, right now," she admitted.

"That's okay, you'll just not have any underwear on today!" he said cheerfully.

"Waah!" the sobbing returned, more powerful than before. "You're always so mean, just when I think you're being nice to me-"

_Great! What is wrong with her, I don't think I've seen her this upset for at least a hundred years!_

Flustered, Xellos shook his head quickly, "No, no! I was just kidding, I'm sorry! Please, don't cry! Hey, how about your bikini, you could wear the bottoms to them, right? Right?"

She paused in crying. "But, but . . . but they're g-string!" and the shower began again.

"Better than nothing! Filia, please!" Xellos begged, "snap out of it and be happy! Just a little?" _ I can't believe we're discussing FILIA'S underwear . . . I can't believe I want her to be HAPPY . . . okay, I guess even Amelia-like bouncing off walls would be better than a soggy, crying Filia,_ he amended. _And I guess I _can_ want her to be happy . . . this new way of thinking is difficult to get used to. I'm just glad I have the excuse that I don't want to get her too angry because she wields the fragment. I won't be totally embarrassed._

"I'm trying to be happy . . ." Filia clung to him and he grimaced.

"I know. So, please, just tell me what you'd like to do today."

"I . . . I want to be pampered," she whined. "I don't want to do any work at all, anything!"

"So . . . . that means . . ." Xellos searched his memories for anything on Wolfpack Island that would pass for "pampering". "Well, Hellmaster Zelas has her personal health spa. I suppose that would count as pampering."

Filia looked up at him adoringly. "I could get a facial? And a manicure?"

"Sure!" Xellos smiled, relieved. _This is much better. I'm never supposed to be ignorant of anything, even something as simple as Filia's wishes._

_Right, _a part of himself added meanly, _as if you are always exquisitely aware of what Filia desires. _ He brushed the snide remarks aside with slight embarrassment and returned to the dragoness. "Anything you want, I'm certain. So, shall we go?"


	13. Chapter 12

If you give me a review I'll mail you random pieces of junk from my house!

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Wolfpack Island  
June 5th, 2002

"I'm sorry Mom went nuts like that," Valgaav ducked his head apologetically. "She's kinda high-strung."

Zelas smiled and took a long drag from her slim cigarette-holder. "That's alright, Valgaav. Anyway, I think your mother needs some time alone, or at least, as close as she can get at this point."

The green-haired teenager looked uncomfortably around the room they had teleported into. It was basically a large hemisphere, indigo walls - inlaid with gold and silver stars and moons - reaching up to the top, fifty feet up. Light glowed from the celestial shapes, illuminating the round pool of dark water in the center and the golden plush stools circling it.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Zelas commented, slowly walking to sit upon one of the benches.

"Um, yeah. It's amazing." He joined her, and looked into the deep water. "What is it for?"

Giving him a golden wink, the Hellmaster cocked her head . . .

. . . And it was night, the room plunged into blackness with only the lights above glowing softly to show the surroundings. However, slowly, the pool began to glow as well, as if lit from below. Tiny bits of light began moving leisurely through the air, twirling and looping around each other.

"I'm not really sure what it's for, really," Zelas whispered. "I just felt like making it, and sometimes I come here when I'm troubled by things." She smiled and her golden cat-eyes reflected the watery light as it shimmered below them.

The Ancient Dragon nodded slowly, and let out a long breath. "I guess I do feel a little troubled. I never wanted to dwell on what was happening to me."

"Of course not. But now you must. YOU are amazing, Valgaav. This room is just a toy, but you are a being of great power and emotion and logic." She leaned closer to him, a grin on her face. "You could be so much more than what you think you are capable of."

Leaning back a little, Valgaav blurted, "Why do I feel like a reject from Star Wars?"

She whooped with laughter, head tossed back, then returned a naughty gaze to him. "Come to the dark side, Luke."

"Um," the young dragon began haltingly, looking past her uncomfortably, "maybe we should talk about, uh, the memories and clairvoyance and stuff?" _Gods, please, please make her stop being so weird right now . . ._

"Oh, just teasing, and I like having people fear me occasionally," Zelas leaned towards him with a sultry smile. "Emotions are the spice of life; for Mazoku, anyhow."

He smiled nervously. "Heh, heh . . . yeah, I kinda figured."

Rising slowly, the blonde woman smiled in the darkness, and, for an instant, her eyes glinted like an animal's in the light of the pool. "Very well, young man. We must delve into your memories. Obviously, if you could remember everything that your gift 'collected' over the centuries, you would have mentioned it long before now. Therefore, I believe I am assuming correctly when I say that you don't consciously have access to those memories, yes?"

"I don't think so," Val answered, tugging on the collar of his suit-coat. "I mean, I think you're right."

"Of course I am," she replied smoothly, holding out her hands to him. "Here we are," the Mazoku smiled at him as she glided towards him, touching his forehead with slim, cold fingers. "Now, relax. Alright? Think of nothing, and I will scan your memories."

"Um, do we have to?" stuttered the green-haired youth, leaning backwards. _Man, I wasn't really prepared for this!_

"Very," she cocked her head with a frown, "strong. Your fear," she whispered, "is causing you to output a great deal of power. Hmm . . ."

"Can we not study my psychosomatic responses to stimuli at the moment?" he whimpered.

"Oh, poor thing." Tisking, she flashed her eyelashes at him and breathed, "Sleep, now, precious dear, it will make it easier on you."

The room became hazy. Struggling to stay awake, Valgaav felt himself being lowered to the ground . . . then sleep enveloped him.

(-(-o-)-)

Filia stood uncomfortably at the doorway to the spa, tail retracted and looking fully human again. "Um . . . shouldn't we go get my . . . um . . . bathing suit first?"

"Oh, yes." Xellos snapped his fingers as he turned back to look at her from within the foyer. He wore his full priest's robes once more, cape fluttering as he spun and reached into the folds. With a flourish, he held out the bottoms to her bikini. "Ta da!"

"Give me that!" She grabbed it, blushing, and hid it under her arm. "Don't you have any shame? Wait, why'd I even ask, of course you don't!" She glared at him and he smiled back.

"Well, now that we're here . . ." Xellos paused as, a short distance away, a man appeared, bowing before them. Unconcerned, the priest faced him. "Wonderful. What was your name, again?"

"Unli, Lord Beastmaster," the monster spoke demurely. "I am at your service this afternoon."

Xellos glanced to Filia, brows raised. "Well, Unli, the first thing you should know is, this is Lady Filia: Lady Hellmaster's guest, as you have probably heard." Filia blushed at this and waited for the lesser demon to remark, but he remained bowed. The General-Priest continued. "She is touring the castle and was given permission to experience the facilities at the spa. What do you have to offer? Oh," Xellos waved his hand and sat down in mid-air, "you can stop that bowing stuff." He crossed his legs and looked expectantly towards Filia, powerful staff laid casually across his lap.

She blinked and looked around, but the strange lesser-demon began talking. Shrugging, she glanced at Xellos thoughtfully. _I wish I could sit in air like that. I probably could . . ._

"We provide a plethora of massage types along with facials, manicures and pedicures," the bowed man began, "steaming, wraps, skin toning, body masks, exfoliation, hydrotherapy, lava rock therapy – are you alright, Lady Filia?"

Dazed, Filia blinked and looked at the servant. "Um, I'm not really too familiar with all of those."

Xellos chuckled. "True, Lady Filia never really spoiled herself very often. So, which would you like, Filia?"

She turned to glare up at Xellos. "How am I supposed to know? Can't you suggest something?" Her stomach sank as the floating Mazoku smiled brightly.

"Of course! It's been a while since I was here, but I always enjoyed the pain sticks . . ."

"Xellos!" Filia growled as he laughed. "Be serious! Something that _I_ might enjoy, thank you!"

"Yes, yes," he waved his hand at her as if dismissing her, then a thoughtful expression graced his features. "Well, you need relaxation. You don't have any skin problems, so nothing uncomfortable like a mud mask is necessary. You do rely on a physical body, so we should target stress areas."

Xellos' calm voice was very soothing in the otherwise silent room, and Filia felt herself becoming tired again. _This really has been very taxing,_ she said to herself. _I haven't had to save the world since the knight of Cepheid was chosen by those foolish elders. I'm just not used to it._

"Filia? Are you all right? My, you are exhausted, and it's barely mid-afternoon." He unfolded and lightly stepped to the ground beside her. "I think you definitely need the full treatment." His violet eyes looked to her expectantly.

"What's that?" she asked, blinking slowly. _ My eyes feel so heavy. _

"Everything! Well, almost." He began to count on his fingers enthusiastically. "I'd suggest a Thai oil massage, a Moor body mask, and an elastic mineral body wrap. And maybe after that, you'll feel energized enough to soak in the hot springs."

Filia looked at him with slight surprise. "Real hot springs? Natural?"

"Yes," he nodded, eyes closed happily.

"Um . . ." she looked around and sighed. "I'm not really sure what those other things are, but they don't sound too bad."

"Great!" Xellos took her hand in his and waved his staff dramatically. "Let's get going, then!"

"But—"

Filia looked around the new room, past the walls lined with plastic white hooks and the little benches on the tiled floor, and blushed. "Xellos!" The blonde turned to shout at him, and of course he seemed to be expecting it happily. "Why are we in a changing room?!"

"You have to change into, ahem, that item I gave you," he grinned, "and a robe. Oh, and you should shower first. It's inappropriate to not. You really never went to a health spa?"

She narrowed her blue eyes, silver panties clenched in her fist. "You would know, right? You were always spying."

The monster laughed sharply, unamused, and released his staff as it melted into the air. "I had other duties beyond annoying you, Filia. My entire existence didn't revolve around you. You know," he smiled as he removed his cloak, eyes gazing into her own, "I didn't need to watch you constantly in order to make you feel as if I was. Psychological warfare; just one secret that I would only share with you."

Floored, Filia stood there, dazed, and watched as his cloak disappeared. He then removed his satchel, and it vanished also. "Wait," she said finally, as Xellos began unwrapping the bindings around his slim stomach, "what are you doing?"

He looked at her with innocent surprise. "Undressing. I have to be with you, so I'm going to have all the treatments as well."

"WHAT?" She stood there, gaping at him. "No! Unacceptable!"

With a tired expression, Xellos just looked at her flatly and began to remove his gloves. "Filia. You've already seen me naked, remember? So what's the problem?"

"That doesn't mean you get to see me naked!" she fumed, crossing her arms. "No, there's got to be another way."

"Wear a towel."

Narrowing her eyes, she sputtered, "I have to, to, get undressed! You can't leave me, so you'll see!"

"I'll close my eyes!" Xellos shrugged.

"Right," she snorted, "like that would keep you from seeing anything."

Xellos pulled his long-shirt up and over his head, then tossed it to the floor. "I give my word." He then began removing his boots as the shirt melted away.

"Give your word, what?" she demanded, a flush creeping across her face. _I can't believe he's just, just, undressing! Right now, in front of me!_

"I give my word," he sighed as he untied his ankle-straps, "that I will not look at you while you are undressing . . . today."

Turning scarlet, she looked away, arms folded tightly across her chest. "Fine. Good."

"Do you want to shower first?" he asked good-naturedly.

Glaring up at him, Filia growled, "Sure. But you'd better turn around! And remember, you promised!"

"Right, right." He sighed again and turned away, the muscles of his bare back shifting as he raised his hands before him in a placating manner. "Okay, I'm not looking, and I'm not using my senses to look at you either. Happy?"

Filia's eyes shifted across his form and away. "Yes." She began disrobing, watching him nervously as she removed her clothes. "So," she said, wanting to break the silence. "what should I do with the stone fragment while I shower?"

"You could give it to me and I'll try very hard to not want to take over the world," he said, still turned away, "or you could keep it with you, possibly risking losing it. What did you do earlier today when you took a shower?"

"I kept it in the pouch. The pouch got wet, though."

"Up to you. Wet pouch or all-powerful Xellos."

Completely nude, a blushing Filia hurried towards the shower, calling back, "I think I'd rather have a wet pouch, you're pretty strong as it is."

Xellos laughed as she started the water. "As you wish."

0

As Filia showered, Xellos kept his senses actively searching for the presence of hostile monsters. However, those that were nearby were merely the servants in the spa, readying their treatments.

He removed the last of his clothing and sent it to his subspace pocket, carefully monitoring Filia's mood and life-signature as he went.

_This "fun time" isn't going to last long, _ he told himself with a sigh. _Lady N, I don't know what to do with myself. I almost feel as if I'm more stressed than Filia. This whole situation has caused all of us to confront things that we'd previously ignored. Valgaav as a clairvoyant, Filia trusting Monsters she doesn't know, and me . . . I get to feel these wonderfully hard-to-control emotions. Joy._

"Xellos?" He heard Filia's muffled voice, and realized the sound of rushing water had come to an end.

"Yes?" Turning to the shower and plastering a smile on his face, he joked, "I'm still here. Would you like me to bring you a towel?"

"Um, yeah," her voice came from behind the curtain. "Thanks."

He got her the towel and tossed it over the curtain, then waited. Filia emerged fully covered by the large swath of fabric, but the blonde turned red when she looked to him. "Xellos!"

He shrugged, comfortable now with his nudity, since he was naked before her by choice and not by duplicity. "Yes? Come on, don't hog the shower!" he smiled cheerfully.

She got out of the way quickly, then sat down on a bench, eyes on the floor. "Hurry up."

"Well, this is a sight different than you were before," he commented as he entered the shower. "Not as enthusiastic now?"

"It's just a little unsettling how you just . . . stand there, so comfortable with it."

"Why shouldn't I be?" he said, starting the shower and enjoying the feel of the hot water running over his body. "While I can still be affected by social taboos, and the body does have hormones, I have to inform you that your assumptions are incorrect; I was never human. This body is just something to change and manipulate, more of a tool than anything else."

"Really?" Her voice was curious but still upset.

"Yes. The power I have can convert matter to energy and back again. I can also convert kinetic energy to electromagnetic and visa versa."

"So why do you always look the same?" she asked quietly.

He turned off the shower, finished, and slowly pulled back the curtain. "Because I like to. Those who know me by my looks and know of my past are filled with terror by just my presence. If I were to 'disguise' myself as someone else, I wouldn't have the infamy that I do now, and that's very satisfying."

Her cerulean eyes gazed up at him, disturbed and surprised at once. "But . . . you could be so much more intimidating if you wished. You could make yourself taller, you're only five-eleven-"

"Six feet, thank you," Xellos corrected dryly as he wrapped a towel around himself, then used magic to become instantly dry.

"Whatever." She blushed again but continued. "You could make yourself more muscular, also. So why stay the way you are?"

He walked, barefoot, to the wall and took down two white robes. "I lost most of the 'male ego' problem a long time ago, refusing to become a victim of a mere social bigotry. I like this height, I like feeling light and slim, I like my purple hair and eyes." He grinned as he turned to her and handed her a robe. "I like being able to touch my toes easily because I don't have huge muscles in the way."

Filia took the robe and stood, wrapping the robe around herself, then shifted oddly as she tried to remove the towel without exposing herself.

Chuckling softly, Xellos watched as she turned her back to him and called out, "Don't look, pervert!"

"Sure, I'M the pervert," he laughed, and reached into subspace for his garments. Filia continued to struggle with her robe, panties and towel, occasionally muttering angrily. "You know, Filia," Xellos teased her as he put his shorts on, "every second you seem to be getting more and more tense. It's a good thing I thought of this."

Grumbling and finished with her adjustments, the blonde turned to face him and threw the towel on him. "Right! Thanks!"

He tried to not laugh and covered it up by removing her towel from his head. Still grinning, he said, "At least you didn't hit me again."

"Don't tempt me!" Filia threatened, soaked dark pouch hanging prominently at her chest. She tightened her robe and glared at him until he put on his own. "Good. Let's go. I really need something relaxing, even if it has to include you!"

A robed Xellos sighed and led her from the room. "I'm sorry, Filia," he admitted, and gave her a little smile. She sniffed and looked away as they walked down a dimly lit hallway, but he continued nonetheless. "I get carried away sometimes because you're so easy to tease. You remember what I told you a few days ago, right?"

"No," she said coldly, looking at the trees that lined the corridor.

Knowing that there was no way a more powerful monster besides Zelas could get into the shield, he merely said softly, "I'm trying to find ways to tease you that won't hurt your feelings. Remember?"

She nodded, ignoring him in favor of the cream and silver surroundings. "Why don't we teleport?"

"Scenic route. Here we are!" He opened a door, and light spilled through. "First stop, your massage."

(-(-o-)-)

The café he chose was the one that overlooked the widest canal; gondolas spotted the dirty waters, holding smiling gondoliers with contented lords and ladies sporting ruffled parasols. The sun was high in the aqua sky, and a cool breeze cut into the surface of the waterways.

Valgaav sat in a wrought-iron chair at the edge of the elegant shop, and sighed as pigeons fluttered overhead. The wind helped fight the sweltering heat of the high collared, form-fitting shirt, and the brown over-coat he wore above it.

A the edge of the canal, a gondola slowly came to a stop at the dock. The dark-haired gondolier climbed up from the boat, then reached down to help someone up onto the street.

The young dragon watched curiously as an alabaster parasol appeared first, then a slim young woman in a high-necked cream bodice. Long lace-sleeved arms reached out to balance as the lady stepped onto land.

Resting his chin upon his hand, Val studied the woman as she neared, stepping lightly in tan high-boots, her long, thin white skirt clinging to her legs and the sun-umbrella shielding her face from him. "_Buon giorno,_" she said with a lilting voice, "_mi permetta_?" she gestured towards a free chair.

"_Per favore_," he stood and bowed slightly, a confused wrinkle crossing his brow. The woman raised her parasol just a smidge, and he could see her coral mouth smiling as she sat down at the table.

"Did you live in Venice as a child?" she chuckled.

"Yes, for a time. We lived most anywhere that two people who looked Caucasian could live, without seeming out of place. That left only Europa for much of history."

"Do dragons always look Arian?"

"No. Do demons always invade people's dreams?"

The lady chuckled again, and lowered the umbrella back to reveal sparkling gold eyes. "I didn't know you were a lucid dreamer. Very lucky, I don't think even Xellos can control his dreams; when he does dream."

Valgaav snorted. "When he sleeps."

The Hellmaster giggled and leaned back in her chair. "So, how shall we search your memories?"

"I don't know." He sighed and folded his hands in his lap.

"How about this? Imagine the first memory you have," her voice lowered, husky and deep. "Call upon the furthest back you can go."

He closed his eyes, and in his mind, he could hear the clop and squeak of a horse-drawn wagon as it passed, and the spatter of rain.

When Val opened them to glance around, they now stood in the darkening evening of a small village, rain beginning to fall. He shivered in the encroaching night, and pulled the heavy brown coat tightly around him, then turned to his companion.

Zelas wasn't shivering in the bitter wind, but she was wearing a thick shawl and a long, full gray dress. Her eyes were on the opposite end of the street, and she smiled suddenly. "There you are. My, these clothes are ugly."

The young dragon followed her gaze, then took a deep breath.

At the other side of the road, he could see his mother, her tan and white winter cloak tied at her throat and her long hair pulled close to her. She was carrying a young child with sea-green hair, and he could hear her whispering to the boy. "Don't worry, Val. You'll have a wonderful time visiting Aunt Lina and Uncle Goury."

The youngster shook his head, and huddled closer to his mother. "Mamma," he pleaded. "Maaamma!"

Valgaav sighed as the blonde dragoness began walking away with her crying child. "I don't remember much else. My memories of visiting Goury and Lina for the first time are hazy and vague."

He turned to look at Zelas, but found her gone. "Zelas?" Suddenly nervous, Valgaav searched the darkening village street, but saw no signs of the Mazoku.

"Valgaav."

He whirled to see her, translucent in the shadows, her image wafting in and out as if she were smoke. "Zelas. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, distracted. "I'm trying to look deeper, into the knowledge you collected. You remember . . . many things. But the stone . . . the fragments were still in this land at this time. We must go forward. . ." Her image solidified, and she dropped her head, fatigue in her eyes. "I know the imprint of the two that Dolphin and Dynast had, so those can be ignored. The one your mother has is also familiar to me. That leaves the one Telgaln somehow discovered, and the last fragment you seek."

"Are you all right?" he asked tentatively.

With a bright smile, she shrugged. "This takes a lot of energy and concentration. I also am a little out of practice in memory scanning." She lifted her hands before her as if calling out to a god, and closed her eyes. "Think back again, and I will lead us to the next movement of those fragments."

He closed his eyes again, and almost stumbled as he felt the ground shift.

They stood within a darkened church, dust rising in the streams of light through the windows.

"This is the next movement," Zelas said, then turned to look past him. "Where are we?"

"I . . ." Valgaav shook his head and followed her gaze to the altar. "I don't know."

Two figures stood by the altar, a third crouched down behind it. All wore chain-mail and metal helmets. The smaller person sitting was digging into the ground determinedly, and Valgaav could hear one of the soldiers say, "_Estce que c'est prés_? _Jeane_?"

"_Oui_," the small figure gasped in a feminine voice, and a hush fell throughout the deserted church. The soldier stood slowly, turning to face them, and Valgaav could see bright cerulean eyes in a pale, round face. "_Vois_."

The girl - for it must have been - raised her gauntleted hands and held out a rusty sword. In the hilt flashed a small, jagged stone.

Valgaav gasped, but it was as if he and Zelas were ghosts. "This can't be . . ."

"It is," the Mazoku woman replied softly. "The fragment is in the sword's hilt. This is the first time it was in the hands of someone since it was separated from the whole."

"But . . . this happened in the fourteen hundreds. We were living in Scotland, I wasn't even near here. . . I wasn't _here_."

"Yet you seem to have a memory of it. Of Jeane." Zelas put her arms on his shoulders. "I remember her. She was fiery and determined."

"I was only a little kid at the time. I don't really recall much about it."

"Your mother hoped she would succeed. Xellos spent much time watching the child, reporting her progress. He never realized she had a fragment of the stone; however, nor did I. Its aura is very weak for such a strong instrument."

Valgaav turned to peer at Zelas darkly. "And what did you want of her?"

"I wanted chaos, of course," the blonde replied smoothly, cat-eyes glistening in the dark. "She gave that. Through confusion, and hope, and despair. You know that her body did not burn."

Frowning, Val returned to watching the young girl in armor as she slowly walked from the church, her companions behind her. "Because of the stone?"

"Perhaps. Or maybe the Lord of Nightmares truly was calling to her . . . wanted her to find the sword with the stone within it."

His hands tightened into fists as the looming doors of the church ponderously swung shut, drenching them in darkness. "How do I . . ."

"We'll find out eventually. Come."

Hanging his head, Val closed his eyes, and felt himself fall.

(-(-o-)-)

Filia blinked at the light and looked around the room. The first things she noticed were the two human-looking demons standing against a far wall, one female and one male. The room itself was fairly large, with peach walls and warm lamps. There were two padded mats on the floor and the dense groups of potted trees gave the room a wooded feeling.

"Welcome," one of the demons said softly, and they both bowed deeply over their ivory gowns. They radiated darkness.

The dragoness looked to Xellos, who smiled at her. "Well, Filia. Choose who you would like to give you the massage."

Filia glanced around, hands tightening. _Their power . . . I can feel the evil in it. At least Xellos' is familiar. . . It's so . . . disturbing. _ She blinked, mouth hardening as she tried to not gasp. _What do I do? _ Irrational fear began to build inside of her.

Xellos stepped closer to her and put an arm across her shoulders gently. "They can't hurt you, Filia. Zelas wouldn't let them live if they tried." Only her dragon hearing could pick out his words.

"They could take the stone," she murmured worriedly. "I just . . . I don't feel that I can trust them."

"Well, at this point, you don't have much choice."

At his words, her terror caused her to grab his hand and hold it tightly. "No. Please, Xellos," she whispered, gazing up into his eyes fearfully.

He sighed and gently laid his free hand on her shoulder, his other still clenched in hers. "You only have four options at this point. You can have one of the masseuses work on you . . . we can get Valgaav to try, though he might feel uncomfortable and I don't think he has the skill, and there's always Mistress Zelas, but she likes pain sticks and she might say no depending on her moods. And then . . . well, I could give you a massage."

She blinked at him, but he seemed serious. "Do YOU know how to give someone a . . . a professional massage?"

He looked down at her solemnly. "You learn a lot of things when you live for millennia. One tends to get rather bored."

Filia glanced away, _What can I do? _and took a deep breath. "I don't feel comfortable asking Zelas and I'm pretty certain that Valgaav doesn't know how to give someone a massage, even if he was alright with his mother being mostly naked in front of him."

"So that leaves me or them. As long as you can trust me to not do anything you would disapprove of," he said, amethyst eyes gazing deeply into her own.

Filia felt a hot shiver flow down her back and arms, and she pulled her eyes away only to find that her hand was resting upon his chest. "Um . . . I don't know that I can," she whispered, smiling tightly as she remembered the party and why she should be angry with him. "You seem to have trouble controlling yourself sometimes."

His hand on her shoulder moved very slightly, but didn't tighten as she'd expected. His mouth did, however, and his eyes narrowed as they dropped to her lips. "Only when I think you're not around."

0

_I can't believe I just said that, _ Xellos inwardly groaned. _How does Filia cause me to drop my guard and spit out stupid things so easily?_

Filia was looking at him with an angry yet disturbed expression. "Well, it's nice to know that you feel I deserve more restraint," she whispered vehemently. However, Xellos could feel the passion it masked, and it worried him.

_We both feel this way. Maybe we've just spent too much time together, and with all the stress surrounding us, we're latching onto sexual desire as a catharsis. I'm to blame more than Filia, in that case. I just have to find a way to be more distant without hurting her or physically separating us. _

"You do deserve more restraint than complete strangers," he agreed, forcing his emotions away and slowly loosening his grasp on her shoulder. "And I'm sorry that I've failed on that count. Come on, no use talking when you could be relaxing!" He dropped his arm and took her hand. "I'll be giving you the massage, then, right?"

She blinked at him and her head wavered back and forth slightly as if she was thinking very hard. "Um, yeah. I think that would be good."

Giving her a cheery smile, Xellos turned to the attendants and announced, "you're dismissed for now."

Previously totally silent, the two servants bowed even lower, then quietly exited the room.

The blonde dragoness was still looking at him with confusion, so he led her to the mat. "Filia, don't worry. I know this past week has been very stressful, but it will get a lot easier from now on."

She let him sit her down on the floor mat. "How is that?"

"Relax," he said softly, thinking back on his lessons. "Here, lie down on your stomach," he gently ordered, supporting her as she did so.

"Answer me."

Xellos sighed slowly. "Alright. You'll have a relaxing day today, and then we'll locate the other fragment. If Valgaav has memories of the past stored inside him, we'll be sure to find it. Everything will be smooth sailing after that." He touched her shoulders and added, "I'm going to remove your robe, now, alright?"

"I don't believe you," her muffled voice answered. He took that as consent, and carefully removed her robe, exposing her bare back.

"What don't you believe? It's true, Filia. I know everything will get better. Just don't think about it right now, alright?"

"I guess," she murmured.

"Wonderful. Just let yourself be limp on the mat, alright?"

0

Filia relaxed and took a deep breath, the smell of flowers surrounding her. Eyes closed, she could tell the lights had dimmed in the room.

"This massage uses herbal oils," Xellos' low voice told her. "The oils will be heated and probably seem a little odd at first."

_He sounds distant, _ she thought. She felt his hands on her back, warm and wet, the smell growing stronger. _I wonder what all that was earlier. Why does this keep happening? _ she asked herself. The hands on her back began to gently and firmly rub into her muscles, and she gasped inadvertently._ I know I've been lonely lately, but Xellos is just a friend. I just have to convince my body of that. Not only that, but he's also Mazoku. It's ridiculous to even consider anything more than friendship._

The massage grew deeper as Xellos pressed strong, fluid strokes along her shoulder blades. The dragoness let out a deep breath, and her thoughts began to degrade. _It's . . . not possible, _she told herself drowsily._ Nope. That'd be like . . . like Romeo and Juliet. _ Drifting into sleep, she felt relieved at her discovery. _Impossible._


	14. Chapter 13 And Author's Note

The taste of the fanfic is slowly changing. The upcoming chapters will gradually become more serious, with intermittent comedy relief, but I'm afraid you'll be in store for a lot of angst all around!

This chapter was altered slightly due to a good point brought up by new reviewer cyberimp6. Thanks, cyberimp6! You are the bomb.

As to some of the reviews I got, thanks so much! About Valgaav's omniscient clairvoyance: not even the characters understand why he has that, so I'm afraid I can't just give it away to you guys if I'm not even telling Xellos and Filia! And finally . . .

"Hey . . . how 'bout those reviews? They sure are swell . . ." (runs and hides in closet from sheer embarrassment.)

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Wolfpack Island  
June 5th, 2002

"Ahhhhh!" _Shurk._

Valgaav slowly pulled himself from the straw matted floor and looked around.

Candles lit the dim room, and he could see other glowing orbs through the paper walls of the chamber. Dusting himself off, he realized he was wearing a black and russet robe with a wide swath of fabric tight across his abdomen.

"You look good in a kimono," a sultry voice came from behind him, and he turned to see a sable-haired woman in her own kimono, pale skin a matte ivory in the warm candle-light.

Frowning, Valgaav's head twitched as he stepped closer, bare feet crackling lightly on the tatami. "Zelas?"

She blinked dark, cat-slitted eyes and smiled. "Your mind gives us appropriate clothing . . . it seems it also alters a few other things. You shouldn't be too surprised, however; I'm often a brunette, just not lately."

He looked around the room, confused. "Where . . . Oh, why should I ask."

The Mazoku brushed past him, and Val could hear voices now. "We seem to be in Japan, as you no doubt have guessed. And here must be where one fragment fell into hands that changed history. . ."

Following her, Valgaav found himself in a throne room of sorts, smaller than those in Europa. A middle-aged Japanese man sat in a large gilded chair, his graying hair pulled up into a severe top-knot. He wore an expansive, gold-embroidered kimono and many rings, and a sheathed katana at his side, the sheath and hilt lacquered and lined with gold.

Two men knelt on the floor facing him, bowed so low that their faces touched the ground, and another man sat on the ground next to the throne. Valgaav assumed this man was the advisor.

"_Daimyou-sama, Fujimiya ni goshoukai shimasu_," the man beside the throne spoke loudly.

_Daimyo? One of the samurai lords of feudal Japan. What could the stone have done here?_

The Daimyo's eyes narrowed and he straightened even more in the chair. "_Sa, hontou desu ka_?"

Zelas whispered in Val's ear. "Rude, isn't he?"

"Where's the stone?"

"_Shitsurei shimasu_," on of the men on the floor said from his bowed position. "_Kore wa okurimono, Daimyou-sama_." He then held out his arms before him, and in his hands sat a ball of cloth tied tightly with lace.

"What do you think he's receiving?" Zelas replied to Valgaav with a chuckle. "This Daimyo's name should be familiar to you."

"Why? Who is he?"

She winked and put her hands on her hips. "Tokegawa Ieyasu."

Inhaling suddenly, Val looked back to the man on the throne. "The Daimyo raised to Shogun of Japan in 1603." It was the most monumental moment of the feudal era of Japan.

"But he's not the Shogun yet," she pointed out as the Daimyo took the gift and unwrapped it.

"_Kore wa nandesu ka? Iwa desu ka_?" He frowned and chuckled nastily, showing the stone fragment, set into a base, to his assistant.

"_Hai, sore wa koun mayoke, Daimyou-sama_," the man on the floor groveled.

"It certainly is lucky," Zelas muttered. "Come, Valgaav. We have to go."

"How do we keep doing this?" Val asked as they turned away.

"Don't ask me, it's your brain," she replied.

Valgaav closed his eyes again, and he began to float away. _ Here we go again._

(-(-o-)-)

By the time Xellos had finished massaging Filia's back and legs, she was deeply asleep. Leaning back on his heels from his crouched position, the purple-haired Mazoku kept himself from sighing. _Massaging Filia is very boring with my emotions shut down. But it's probably better this way; it's unfair to Filia for me to have these feelings for her. _

As he took her shoulders and gently shook her, another part of him retorted, _But you're a demon. Lust is the most normal emotion for a demon; all selfish emotions are. You shouldn't be expected to not feel it._

_I'm not normal for a demon, _ he replied, and smiled slightly as Filia groaned and shifted. _I care about Filia, so I won't use her._

"What . . ." Filia mumbled as he laid a white towel across her back.

_Good excuse; however, you know that Filia feels just as much desire. In the human body, she responds to human stimuli, and she's been bereft far longer than you have. _

"You have to roll over, Filia, or I can't massage the rest of you."

She turned slightly to glare up at him with sleepy eyes. "Pervert."

"I won't touch anything I'm not supposed to," Xellos chuckled. "Here, just keep this towel over your chest."

_That's not important. Filia would feel betrayed later, and I would feel . . . like a traitor._

The blonde grumbled, but managed to twist and turn herself onto her back without loosing the towel. "Okay. Now what?" she snapped.

"Now," he gave her an exasperated look with one brow raised, "I finish your massage. You can either go back to sleep, trusting me to not do anything naughty," he winked, "or you can stay awake and stress yourself out by being paranoid that I AM doing something naughty but I'm covering it up incredibly well."

She glared at him but closed her eyes. "I think I'll stay awake for a little bit."

He smiled cheerily at her. "Okay!"

0

_Stupid Mazoku, _ Filia thought hazily as Xellos began rubbing oil into her shoulders and upper chest. _ If he even tries to grab my breasts . . . _ She could feel the satchel with the fragment in it, the leather rope gently rubbing across her neck.

His hands were very dexterous, and his fingers seemed to seek out and find every tiny muscle. The very fact that he was touching her like this sent electric trails down her spine, and she could feel her body becoming excited by it. _I probably shouldn't have stayed celibate for so long, _she mused, head buzzing.

His hands felt cool on her hot skin, but Filia knew that her reactions were inappropriate. _I have to get myself together. I'm certain that Xellos can sense this, and if . . . no, I'm not going to think about it. We're both off–limits to each other. _ Her eyes flickered open for a moment, and she watched him as he leaned over her, his violet gaze fixated on her shoulders as he worked on her.

_But why does he have to be so handsome and charismatic? _ She moaned as he dug into a particularly sore muscle and closed her eyes again. _ And mysterious . . . that's always the most compelling thing about men . . . Maybe it would just be safer if I went back to sleep . . . at this point, there's more risk of ME being the pervert._

Filia made herself relax, and brushed away her less than admirable yearnings. _Sleep, _she told herself. _ I can trust Xellos . . . I have to. I do, I DO trust him. I do . . . _

The dragoness felt herself melt into the mat, drifting into slumber.

(-(-o-)-)

Valgaav felt his feet land gently to the ground, and brushed a large leaf out of his face. "What . . . oh, thank the gods."

Zelas grabbed his arm and looked around at the surrounding jungle, drenched in moonlight. "Alright, I don't sense the stone . . ." she close her eyes and frowned. "Hm . . ."

"No," Val answered, pressing on through the lush foliage and ducking a large insect as it flew by. "This is something I remember. This is when we lived in Peru." He looked down at himself, and sure enough, he was wearing khaki pants and shirt, as was Zelas, her face blue in the leaf-filtered light.

"That's odd. Before we went to other places you didn't remember," she mused. "Listen, I have to locate where the stone was when it moved, whichever stone it is. Just stay here and wait for me, alright?"

_She seems really normal, now, _ Val thought to himself as he nodded. Zelas smiled and began to fizzle in and out of reality, so the dragon left her there in the jungle and began walking down the familiar path that was worn into the greenery.

After a few minutes, he came to the colony. It was fairly small, with a quartermaster's station, two dozen houses, a church, a warehouse. . . He sighed with longing. _Those days were so great. _The moonlight shimmered on the nearby ocean, and a few candles were lit in windows.

Walking up to the small house and clinic where they had lived, Val smiled as he heard his mother's voice, his dragon ears enhancing the sound that would normally be inaudible to a human.

"Xellos! I'm going to stop you from scaring them away if it's the last thing I do!"

"Now, my child, anger is no way to approach any situation," he heard Xellos reply snidely. "You tend to the injuries of the body and I'll tend to those of the soul." A snigger followed the pompous statement.

The young dragon went to the closed door and found he could step through the wood without great difficulty. He entered the kitchen and watched with amusement.

Xellos sat at the little table in their kitchen, wearing the robes and trappings of a Catholic priest, while Filia stood, fists clenched, in the thick safari dress that women wore.

"You're the cause of all the were-cat sightings, aren't you?" she hissed. "You're the one making everyone scared of their own shadows!"

With a grin, Xellos shrugged. "Whether I said yes or no, what will you do about it? I'm a priest, you're just a lowly doctor." His very human-looking eyes gazed deeply into her own, and in a very cold tone, he continued, "Go ahead and try to get in my way, _Felicia_. I can have you sent away and a new doctor brought down on the next boat from Spain."

By the door, Valgaav shivered. _I'd forgotten how . . . distant they used to be._

Something moved in the dark living room, and Filia turned to face it. "Val? You should be in bed, what are you doing up?"

A boy who looked about twelve moved into the light, his clean-cut aquamarine hair glinting in the candle-light of the kitchen. "Mother. Sorry. I came back from visiting Catalina late." He blushed as he said it and scraped his shoe on the floor.

"Well," Filia said, shooting a nervous glance to the silent priest, "get up to bed."

"Why do you and Uncle Xellos fight all the time?" he asked as she shooed him upstairs.

"Don't call him that, he's not your uncle," she admonished him. "We fight because he does things he shouldn't."

A happy voice called from the kitchen, "I hope you had a good time with Catalina, Valgaav!"

"Quiet, Mazoku!" Filia cried. "Val, just go to bed, alright?"

"How did Xellos get to be the priest, Mother? He's not human."

"I know," she said, voice becoming distant as they moved up the stairs, "but neither are we and we're accepted."

"He does lots of pranks, not much like a priest at all," returned the muffled child's voice, then all was silent.

A soft voice spoke at Val's side, and he jumped. "So, who's Catalina, Valgaav?" Zelas asked, chuckling.

With a little blush, he shrugged. "Just a girl at the colony I knew. Her father was the quartermaster."

"So, everywhere you lived you changed your names. Interesting." She smiled darkly, turning from the door. "I bet Catalina thought you were very handsome."

"Hey! We were just kids," he said, glancing back once more to see Xellos sitting at the table, brooding.

Zelas pulled at his hand, saying, "This time the stone was used by someone in the Amerikas, during the war with Britain; the other one is dormant in the Hawaiian Islands. New memory, new time, just _empty your mind_."

He sighed and drifted off into the darkness.

(-(-o-)-)

Filia woke slowly to the feeling of hands rubbing her legs. _Hmm, Xellos is really good at this. I feel so relaxed . . . _ But something disturbed her calm, an unknown that prodded from the back of her mind. _Something's missing, I'm not remembering something important . . ._

With a gasp, Filia screamed, "VALGAAV!" and sat straight up . . . towel falling to her lap.

Jerking back, Xellos stared at her, then his mouth began to contort in amusement. "Oh, my, Filia . . . I didn't realize you were such an exhibitionist!"

Clutching her arms to cover her suddenly bare breasts, Filia cried, "Valgaav is alone with the Hellmaster!"

"And?" He smiled his cheery smile.

With a growl, the blonde looked around the room desperately. "He could be in danger, your mistress is so . . . so . . ."

Sighing, the violet-tressed Mazoku held up his hands. "Filia, she won't hurt him. I already had a discussion with her about what was and was not permitted."

"But," her wide blue eyes locked onto him, "you're HER servant, not the other way around!"

"General and Priest, actually," he corrected her with a very serious expression. "Though neither duties have I been called upon to perform for quite a while, that is what I am to her."

"But Valgaav-!" she clenched her fists before her, then squealed and grabbed the towel to her chest, "Val, is, is in danger." _ This is so embarrassing!_

"No, he's not," Xellos chuckled at the rising blush across her body, "he's fine. You and Valgaav are both under my protection, because Zelas has given me the right to care for you."

She glowered. "But, but . . . that's because she sees us as your . . your . . . _pets_," she spat.

"Filia! Calm yourself." He tisked over her, smiling slightly. "Listen, everything is fine. Just so you know," he said, sounding put upon, "I was monitoring them to make sure nothing unusual occurred while they were searching his memories. They're fine, Valgaav doesn't seem upset and Zelas is concentrating on searching."

Frowning, Filia looked down and to the side. "How do you know it's not because he's unconscious or something?"

"Filia . . ." His amethyst eyes gazed deeply at her as he leaned forward. "You have the stone. Remember? That makes you more powerful than Zelas. If she hurt Valgaav in any way, you would easily be able to defeat her. Even if she _wanted_ to hurt him, she's not stupid."

The dragoness sagged forward, gripping the towel to herself. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," he beamed. "Now, time for your mud bath!"

"What?!"

Filia looked around at the new room; a young demon woman stood in the corner, head down, and two shallow, empty claw-footed baths sat in the center of the room. "But, Xellos, I don't like mud!"

"You agreed to it," he smiled as he grabbed one of her hands, "Come on, up you go."

"You said I wouldn't need mud treatments," Filia hissed as she stood up, and bristled as he put her robe across her shoulders.

"No, I said you wouldn't need dry mud. This is warm, wet mud and isn't left on your skin until it dries."

"But," she searched desperately for an excuse, "you never got a massage, we should go back . . ." _Yuck, mud!_

Xellos tilted his head forward, silken hair falling around his face. "But Filia, I have control over my body, including muscles. Are you _really _ that afraid of getting dirty?" he teased, eyes glinting.

Flushing angrily, Filia growled, "Fine! But you have to get in, also!"

(-(-o-)-)

They stepped out onto land, air moist and sun beating down. Lush greenery rolled down every hill and into valleys filled with pines, oak and ash trees; flowers soaked the hills with a rainbow of colors.

Zelas spun in the bright light, drab brown and gray peasant dress whirling. "Yea! Sunlight! Hey, this looks like Ireland . . ."

"Yeah, we followed Xellos here in the mid-eighteen hundreds. One of the missions you'd given him, though he never told us what."

She smiled proudly, blond hair rippling in the wind. "Of course. Is that where you lived?" she asked, pointing to the cottage nestled against a copse of trees.

Val nodded with a grin. "Yeah." He began walking towards it eagerly.

"I'll see you soon," the Hellmaster called, "you go on ahead!"

Smiling, Valgaav hurried towards the little building, impatient to see his next dream-memory.

When he reached the cottage, he pushed through the walls and soaked up his surroundings. In the little kitchen, he and his mother were sitting at the table, her long blonde hair done up in four braids and looped around her head with bobby-pins. She wore a dark, faded pink peasant dress.

"So, Val, any ideas on the famine?" she asked him, chin resting in her hand.

The child across from her cocked his green head, clothing just as drab as hers. "I think so. I was wondering about the bugs in the potatoes, and how they were eating them all. Maybe if you could kill the bugs in an indirect way, instead of the direct way we previously spoke of."

"Oh," she sat up, cerulean eyes brightening, "like a spell that would alter their environment or living conditions."

"Yeah, Mother," the young teenager continued, "Like, maybe if you had a spell that would freeze them, or something similar."

A sudden voice came from the tiny hallway. "My, my, Filia. Trying to do more good deeds." Xellos stepped out, wearing a black suit-coat over a ruffled alabaster shirt, a smirk on his youthful face. "Hello, lad, how are your studies progressing?"

"Fairly well, though Mother has had to teach me personally, after all. None of the teachers here know more than I do," the young man boasted.

The purple-tressed Mazoku chuckled and leisurely stepped into the room. "I don't doubt it, Val."

"Go away, Xellos!" Filia glowered at him. "I know you didn't come her to make idle conversation!"

"Actually," he grinned as he sat down in a nearby chair, "I came to see how you were doing, coming up with ways to end the potato famine! Any luck?"

Standing up so fast that her chair skidded back, Filia snapped, "I'm not talking to you. You probably started the whole thing to begin with!" With a sniff, she turned and walked out the door, leaving the two men together.

Valgaav looked out the window as his younger counterpart began chatting with the Xellos of the past. "It's so strange, seeing everything like this."

A groan came from the other side of the room, and Zelas appeared. "How tiring and frustrating. Oh, is that you? You were so cute!" The blonde began cooing over his alter-self, and he sighed.

"Yes, that's me."

"You were such a dashing young man. Not that you aren't even more so now," she commented wryly. "You couldn't have been past fourteen - in human development, anyway."

The young Valgaav was grinning at Xellos. "So, when are you and Mother going to get married?"

Xellos laughed sharply. "Addled youth!" He grinned back. "Your mother would sooner kill me. Anyhow, I always saw myself as the bachelor type. I doubt I'll ever get married at all."

The teen frowned. "How old are you? At least two thousand years. You're not getting any younger, and you seem to like pestering Mother greatly. She gets more fired up around you than _anyone _ else, as well."

Sighing, the monster leaned back. "The answer's no. I won't marry your mother."

"Damn." Young Val leaned his head on the table, dejected.

"How about I teach you how to cast a fireball spell?" Xellos offered.

"Sure!"

Zelas chortled and clutched Valgaav's arm. "Adorable! And seeing Xellos act like this, I never get to see him so . . . so . . . _normal_, and comfortable! This is so fascinating . . ."

"Shouldn't we be going?" Val asked calmly, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes. You're right, okay," she laughed and bounced out of the cottage. "This is fun!"

"So," he sighed, following her, "what did you find?"

The blonde demoness rolled her eyes. "Oh, the stone just helped some guy named Henry create a repeating revolver and win the Civil War. Pretty boring."

"Benjamin Henry? That's cool!" he exclaimed, earning himself a glare.

"Guns are so unsophisticated."

He rolled his eyes back at her. "Like a dragon-slave is the essence of subtlety."

"No, of course not, that's what Xellos is for. Now, come on, since both fragments are still present, we need another trip."

Val nodded and breathed in, then shivered as a cold wind blew through him.

(-(-o-)-)

Filia tried to relax in the tub full of mud, but it was difficult. The brown ooze smelled like plants and fresh earth, but it was still disgusting. She turned to glare at Xellos who was lying happily in the other tub. _ Jerk. At least he turned around while I was getting undressed again. _ She glared at her clothes, folded neatly on a chair, just for good measure.

"Filia," Xellos' sing-songy voice called out, "you're not relaxing!"

"It's difficult, it's so gooey," she complained. "And some hair is getting in my face."

The female monster who hadn't groveled nearly as much as the others they'd seen at the spa, walked over from where she had been working on something. "Here, let me readjust your bun," she offered, voice a chiming soprano.

"Um, thank you," Filia tried uncomfortably.

The demoness' red hair was cut in a short pixy style, her bangs a dark burgundy. Gently, she re-tied the large bun on Filia's head and the plastic wrapping around it, then returned to the tray she'd been busy with. "If you're distracted by the Moor mud, I'm going to give you face and feet massages, so you should try to concentrate on how it feels."

Sighing, the blonde shrugged. "Okay. Why is this stuff good for me again?"

The girl smiled sweetly, her innocent green eyes wide and her slight form strangely unthreatening, as she rolled the cart to the base of Filia's bath. "Moor mud is from the moors of Scotland. It rejuvenates tired muscles and skin by returning minerals that are missing and softening the skin."

"But it's so yucky," Filia stuck out her tongue, and the demoness laughed.

"It's good for you," the red-haired girl said, then gently placed Filia's feet on the pillow that rested upon the cart. "Just close your eyes and imagine yourself someplace wonderful."

Filia did as she was told as the petite demoness began massaging her feet. The energy from the masseuse was minimal in comparison to the familiar dark morass exuding from her companion, and somehow less jarring than the other demons she had seen. _Xellos . . . I wonder just when the feeling of your evil became so comfortable and soothing._

(-(-o-)-)

Snowflakes danced and swirled in the sterile light, and the young dragon glanced around himself in confusion.

People bustled past them on the sidewalk, winter coats and scarves wrapped tightly around them. In the road, swarms of bicyclists weaved in and out of traffic, cars honking as they slid through the slush.

Zelas smiled and rubbed her fur coat lovingly. "Nice weather. So, where did you live?"

Huddling into his own, more modest coat, the aqua-haired teen turned to take in the city. "In the wealthy district. Xellos was on vacation, or so he said, but Mom wanted to follow him anyway, so here we were." He led her down the street, past vendors selling souvenirs and tall, oriental buildings.

"I always wondered why Xellos chose here of all places for a vacation," Zelas commented dryly as they walked. "Certainly, there was dissention among the natives, hatred of the British for swooping down and taking over, but so many other places were more interesting."

Val shrugged and rubbed his hands together as they turned a corner. "I always thought he just wanted to sight-see."

After a few more minutes of walking, they came to a long avenue filled with shops, restaurants and high-class condominiums, all designed with an Asian flair. "There, that's the apartment we lived in. Xellos lived a few doors down."

"So," Zelas said, stalking determinedly towards the building, "what did you all do while you were here?"

Following, Valgaav answered with a nervous laugh, "Well, Xellos would ask Mom to go sight-seeing with him, and she'd get upset, then usually go with him because she was sure he was going to do something nefarious. Though I really thought it was just an excuse for them to spend time together alone."

"And you?" she said, moving through the closed doors leading into the condominium.

The dragon went in as well. "Um, I studied, and spent time with a few people I met here."

Suddenly, the elevator opened, and his doppelganger walked out, green hair slightly longer and a Chinese girl on his arm. "Don't be afraid of the lift, Xian. It's not dangerous, really."

The couple walked passed them, and Valgaav ducked his head slightly at Zelas' smirk.

"But Val," the gentian-haired girl cried with a thick accent, "it so scary!"

With a swing of the door and a flutter of snowflakes, the memory-couple was gone, leaving Valgaav to stand sheepishly in the foyer.

"She was cute," Zelas teased, "so I guess Xellos wasn't the only one looking for romance!"

Blushing, Val snorted and began to walk up the stairs, saying, "I greatly doubt he was doing that-"

"Hey."

He looked back at the apathetic Mazoku. "What?"

"Why don't we just phase through?"

"Oh."

(-(-o-)-)

After the foot and face massages, Filia seemed much more at ease with the mud.

Xellos understood her dislike of the thick substance, having refined tastes himself, but other parts of him paid no mind to laying in a pool of dirt. After all, he was corporeal out of choice, not chance. Matter was shifting in his perceptions, energy easily manipulated; reality quite malleable.

And then, there was Iyzeka.

Xellos watched the Mazoku girl as she massaged Filia's temples, the dragon sighing with happiness. _Iyzeka . . . it's been a long time._

His eyes followed the redhead as she finished the massage. Stepping away, Iyzeka began rolling the cart smoothly towards the back wall. But as it gently touched the wall, a bottle of oil toppled over, blue glass shattering across the floor – and a spike of fear rolled deliciously from the short-haired demoness.

She smiled nervously at them and began cleaning it up with a towel. "Oops!"

_Now, that's odd. Why is she so terrified of me? _

He could not think of a time when his subordinates didn't fear him. While he reveled in the abject terror he caused them, he had to wonder from where their fears stemmed. _Was I as bad as all that, so long ago? _he asked himself, and thought back to his past.

To his left, Filia moaned and yawned as the sound of the glass breaking woke her. "I don't want to get up . . . oh. Oh, right, the mud. Yech. Now I'll have to take ANOTHER shower, Xellos!"

Xellos ignored her accusing blue gaze, his mind on his past. "No, you won't," he answered distantly. _It was so long ago._

Sighing, he nodded his head imperceptibly. He remembered his youth as a Mazoku on the island, but he'd never stopped to think back on it for some time; not since he'd last visited Zelas. Now, his recollections were colored by his new emotions and experiences. The shadow images of his "childhood" flashed within his mind, his interactions with other Mazoku, and he was forced to come to a conclusion.

It was difficult to admit, but . . . he'd been a fiend.

"Why not?" Filia asked, and Xellos' attention was brought back to the present. "You expect this mud to just vanish?" she drawled, eyes unamused.

Grinning with sudden maliciousness, Xellos took a handful of power, so little that it could not be seen by the eyes, and raised his brows.

Trillions upon trillions of molecules shifted where only he could see them . . .

And Filia gasped as she found herself sitting in very warm, very transparent water.

Xellos leaned back in his own tub, water sloshing against the sides, and put his hands behind his head. "There. It's not mud anymore, now is it?"

(-(-o-)-)

"Well," The Hellmaster looked around the sparsely furnished apartment, "no one's home. How disappointing." She turned to grin at him. "Do you think they're off enjoying themselves somewhere?"

"As they hurl insults at each other, no doubt," Valgaav sighed and looked around the room. "Well, we'd better go."

"Not so fast!" The blonde frowned at him. "I'm going to check out where the stones were, so you find your mother and Xellos, alright? I want to get to see them together, it's too much fun!"

He shrugged, and smiled. "Okay. I guess it wouldn't be too bad seeing them, they certainly are amusing."

"Exactly! Bye!" With a wave, she disappeared.

The dragon sighed again, sitting down on the couch to gaze out the frosted window. "Where would Mom and Xellos be? They could be anywhere."


	15. Chapter 14

SMUT! If you like a little smut, give me a review! Granted, there's not enough to even count as a lime, but . . . we're getting closer!!

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Wolfpack Island  
June 5th, 2002

"Xellos," Filia said softly as she tightened the robe around her, "maybe we should just skip the herbal wrap."

Unabashedly nude, Xellos stepped from the tub and put on his own robe. "Why? Getting too tired?"

"I suppose." Her matted wet hair hung in clumps cutely around her rosy face as she shrugged uncomfortably, eyes avoiding him.

"Hmm." _She's acting rather odd. _ "Alright, then," the Mazoku smiled cheerily, "if you want to skip to the hot springs, that's fine."

A little burst of power later, and they stood in darkness, shafts of warm light piercing the night through the foliage above them.

"Whaa . . . where are we?" Filia blinked, peering around them and shivering in the cool breeze.

Xellos ignored her question, taking her hand. "Come on, Filia. The hot springs are this way."

Cicadas and crickets chirped in the night as they walked towards the streams of light, and the golden dragon's blue eyes fearfully took in her surroundings.

"Don't be afraid, Filia," the robed Mazoku chuckled. "This is the forest on the mountain. Zelas created lights to illuminate the springs at night."

She nodded but didn't answer, small hand tightening in his.

They came to a rock outcropping, and he led her up steps hewn from the stone. The soft yellow lights greeted them, then; glowing orbs hanging in air and surrounded by inquisitive insects dancing in the heat, and steam wafting above pools of murky water.

Ready to surprise her, Xellos took off his robe to reveal that he was now wearing his bathing shorts. "Well, I'm all ready! What about you?" he grinned.

Fuming, Filia snapped, "Okay, very funny! Now, where's my bathing suit?"

Xellos sighed melodramatically and held out his hand, and the silver bikini appeared. "Fine, I suppose you can be clothed." He laughed as she snatched it away and glared at him.

"Xellos, you jerk! Well, turn around, I don't want you watching me!"

He did so, watching her shadow move against the leaves, but added, "Why? I've already seen everything. Ow!" Rubbing his head where she'd smacked him, he turned to see her clipping the back of the bikini top in place, the silver passing across her chest.

"Hey!" she yelled, hands protectively going to shield her already covered breasts. "I didn't say you could turn around!"

"Everything looks in place to me," he grinned, and walked past her towards one of the pools, "so what's the matter?"

Growling, Filia stomped over to a different pool and began to step in. "Fine. You stay over there, I'll soak by myself!"

Xellos shook his head and entered the other pool, relishing the burning sensation that cut into his skin as he settled into the water. "Whatever you like, Filia. I just want you to relax."

The strident sounds of the insects swelled in the quiet that remained, giving Xellos the chance to mull over his realization of earlier.

_So. I was horrid back then. _ He remembered, much clearer now, how intolerant he had been of failure in his subordinates; the sadistic glee he'd felt when punishing them. So Iyzeka had remembered that - even though it had been so long ago and she had never been under his command - and she had expected a severe punishment for her accident.

As Xellos leaned back into the heat, the memories flowed through him. He could see, in his mind, the fleets of golden dragons approaching him; it had been war . . . but now he felt unsettled by the twisted joy the deaths had brought to him. He still had no guilt for the deaths . . . but a strong relief surfaced within him when he glanced across the clearing to Filia's down-turned head. _Thank Lady Nightmare that we did not kill them all, then. That Filia was given a chance to live._

The way he'd reacted to Haramon was a grim reminder of his past . . . he hadn't felt that rush of hunger in a very long time.

Xellos grimaced slightly as he recalled that strange emotion and its connotations. He had lived for pain; for inflicting and incurring agony, for bringing fear and destruction. His desire was only quenched with blood and tears and the horrified screams of the dying . . .

A shiver ran down his back, and he tried to concentrate on the verdant leaves and the sound of the crickets chirping . . . anything but the images of the past, smoky specters of a person he no longer was.

_I can remember that feeling, how it rushed through me with heat and a strange, heady sensation of pleasure . . . how it drove me to do whatever was necessary to feel that again. Was something wrong with me? Is something wrong with me now?_

He had experienced that rush of power and bloodlust with Haramon . . . yet he'd not returned to his old ways. Other times had been similar . . . Ironically, one in particular that he remembered was the first fight he'd had with the _original_ Valgaav . . . he'd failed to kill him, but as Filia was helping him away from the battle, Xellos recalled that the desire for death had faded back into the recesses of his mind yet again.

So he HAD changed . . . _Why didn't I realize that until now? Filia must be having a real effect on me. I'm actually analyzing myself and thinking about the past. What happened to living for the moment?_

It seemed that, as soon as Filia and Valgaav had become common-place figures in his life, the future and the past had slowly begun to concern him. _Damn dragons and their planning and considering. _

Xellos glanced over at Filia's blonde head and smiled.

(-(-o-)-)

Valgaav stood on the streets of Hong Kong, eyes scanning the horizon. "Where would they be? Hmm . . ." He walked down the street and stepped into a familiar restaurant, hoping to get some clues.

It was a chic café in this high-brow area of town, and his mother often ate there. Now it was mostly vacant, the Chinese host leaning against a counter and gazing out the window. The waiters were tidying up things, but seemed bored as well.

In the corner, two men were smiling as they ate their dinner, and Valgaav watched as they toasted each other.

"_Zsu-jiu_!" they chuckled, tossing back their drinks. "Happy New Year!"

"Of course!" Val rolled his eyes and walked out of the restaurant. "It's the British New Year's Eve! That's why Xian and I were so dressed up. Which means . . ." He began down the street, smiling as the street lights began to glow with the falling of night. "This will be really interesting, since Mom was so upset with Xellos on New Year's morning."

As he neared the Hylton Hotel, Zelas phased in next to him. "Well, I have good news!" she grinned at him. "There is finally only one stone remaining that I cannot recognize. Which means the other one was taken by Telgaln."

Val tried to smile back, but it was still disconcerting having the most powerful Mazoku Lord beaming at him. "That's wonderful. Um, I'm pretty certain Xellos and Mom are at the Hylton, celebrating the New Year."

"We should go watch, then, don't you think?" she asked, cackling and rubbing her hands together. "Ooh, I need a drink."

"We're in my head!" the dragon stared at her in disbelief. "What will it matter?"

"It won't," the blonde rolled her eyes, sipping the wine that suddenly appeared in her hand. "But when has that ever been a reason to not do something?" With a cackle, she cried, "This is boring, my way is much faster!"

And they were in the ballroom of the Hylton, couples in finery waltzing around them and sipping wine much like Zelas'.

"Much better," the demoness sighed, and Valgaav blinked as he looked at her. She wore a full length, shimmering indigo gown, with long slits running up both sides of the skirt and a very low neck-line.

Clearing his throat and trying to hide his blush, the green-haired youth looked away and straightened his own tuxedo. "Don't you think you're overdoing it? No one can see you . . ."

Nose upturned, Zelas walked past him, murmuring, "I don't like to be underdressed."

(-(-o-)-)

Filia twiddled her thumbs, wondering at Xellos' silence. She knew he was still there: she could feel his miasma of darkness, thick like a heavy perfume.

"So," Filia spoke up nervously, "what's for dinner . . . tonight?"

There was a pause, and his amused voice returned, "I'm not certain. I'm sure you'll enjoy it, however."

_Dammit! _ She folded her arms across her chest angrily. _ I don't feel relaxed at all. I just . . . _ She sighed, frustrated with herself. _ I want someone to talk to. I . . . I LIKED it when Xellos talked to me in the mud baths. Why can't he . . ._

"Grr . . ." she snarled and hit the rock with her fist, chipping it slightly but not affecting her hand whatsoever. "Dammit," she muttered, and rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

His smooth voice rose over the steam. "Having problems?"

_The bastard even sounds amused, _ she snapped to herself. "NO! Everything's FINE! I'm TOTALLY RELAXED!!"

"Hmm . . . you don't sound very relaxed to me . . . of course, I'm not an expert on Golden Dragon methods of relaxation . . . maybe yelling at someone is really the ancient Golden Dragon relaxation technique," the moron intoned grandly, "kept secret over the centuries . . . perfected over millennia of practice . . . enhanced within the deep cloistered hands of the-"

"XELLOS!"

He paused. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath and said calmly, "Get over here."

There was silence, then he appeared next to her, water level rising and sloshing around them. His violet eyes looked at her calmly, and he murmured, "Just waiting for a request."

Filia smiled at him and released a long breath. Strangely grateful, she leaned back against the smoothed rock sides of the pool, then grimaced. "Ouch. I think this needed to be sanded a little longer . . ."

Smirking, Xellos moved to sit next to her and put his arm out across her back. "Here. I like pain so I won't mind," he beamed.

Grumbling and giving him a glare, Filia relaxed again, resting her head upon his arm. _ Stupid Mazoku. He thinks he's so wonderful . . . _ She let out a happy sigh and snuggled into the crook of his elbow.

(-(-o-)-)

Valgaav spotted his mother to the left of the grand ballroom, talking distractedly to a very old couple while glancing every so often at the other side of the room.

Filia's hair was up in a bun, pristine ice-blue gown sweeping the floor with the folds of lace flowing over the skirt. _Mom's so beautiful . . . I always wanted to know what she would look like in a wedding dress._ Sighing despondently, the young dragon turned to look in the direction that she peered towards.

Chatting amiably to five very disturbed teenagers was Xellos, decked out in his own black and gold tuxedo, his ebony-gloved hands gesturing wildly in the air. Above and to his right, Zelas sat in air, cackling uproariously and soaking in the sight of her General-Priest as if she hadn't seen him in millennia. _Well, _ Val told himself, _ it had been a long time since he visited home._

Xellos brought a glass of wine to his lips and took a few gulps, then continued waving his hand and laughing.

As Valgaav neared, he heard him finish, "-and that's why you should never put gerbils in the tailpipe of your auto!"

One pale-faced girl in a frilly pink dress seemed to be unable to contain herself any longer, and clattered off, complexion a pasty yellow and hand over her mouth. The others had to sit down on nearby settees, ashen and uneasy, while one boy bowed shakily to the Mazoku and thanked him with a trembling voice.

"You're quite welcome!" Xellos returned, beaming. "Enjoy the rest of the festivities, young man."

On the other side of the great chamber, Filia's eyes narrowed. Xellos turned to smile at the dragoness, looking directly at her, which only upset her further.

"Oh," Zelas chuckled, "this ought to be fun!"

Valgaav watched with growing apprehension as Xellos walked towards the stage where the orchestra was playing, violet eyes set on the empty microphone. "Yeah, I bet."

After whispering to an elderly gentleman sitting next to the conductor, Xellos sat down next to him, watching the band.

As soon as the song ended, the conductor stepped from the stage and the old man took the microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman, pardon the interruption. One of our distinguished guests, Sir Zander of the house of Lords, has a very important announcement to make."

The demon took the stage gracefully, accepting the microphone with a bow. "Thank you, Ambassador Longfellow, for your eloquent introduction." With a smile and a flourish, the monster faced the crowd. "Sirs and Madams, I have requested this opportunity for the sole reason that, there is something within my heart that cannot remain hidden any longer."

With a groan, Val covered his eyes. "Oh, no."

"As most of you are probably aware, Doctor Veria Coppell and I have been close friends for some time now." His loving gaze fell upon Filia, who was blushing madly and clenching her fists tightly at her sides. The mass of people began to murmur as they turned to stare at her.

"I have come upon this stage to declare my undying love for Veria." Stepping from the stage and the microphone, Xellos made his way through the quickly parting crowd, gaze set upon Val's mother.

Filia made an obvious attempt to calm herself as Xellos reached her, but her composure collapsed when Xellos fell to one knee on the ground before her, gazing up at her with adoring amethyst eyes.

"Veria Coppell, will you marry me?"

Valgaav dropped like a stone, eyes wide. "Jeeze, why didn't anyone TELL me this happened?"

His mother was just as shocked but managed to remain upright, turning very pale and glowering down at the man at her feet.

"I have to hear this," Val told himself, picking himself up off the floor and moving closer to the couple.

Filia was bending down, fingers crushing the muted blue of her gown. "Zander," she hissed, bangs hiding her face from curious eyes, "what the _hell _ are you doing?"

None of the humans appeared to have heard her at all. Xellos just ignored her words and held something up to her: a golden ring with a large diamond set into it.

There were gasps from the crowd, and Val could spot many women crying quietly into handkerchiefs. Xellos was gazing up at Filia with a very somber expression that made Valgaav pause. _Am I hallucinating this?_

With a forced smile, Filia held out her left hand, allowing Xellos to slide the ring onto her finger.

Val looked away as the people began to cheer and clap. "Poor Mom, no wonder she was so upset."

Zelas popped in, grinning mischievously. "This is quite amusing, don't you think? I always thought Xellos had it in him, but I never thought I would get the chance to see such a stunt."

Grimacing, the teen shook his head as the "fiancées" made their way up to the stage. "Maybe we should get going," he suggested, flushing with embarrassment for his mother.

"No, no! This will be good, we can't miss it." The Hellmaster returned her attention to Xellos and Filia as they ascended the stage.

Grinning from ear to ear, Xellos cried into the microphone, "Veria has agreed to marry me! I don't think there can be a happier man in the world!" With puppy-dog eyes, the Mazoku turned to his companion and softly said, "I love you, Veria."

Val tripped again, groaning. "I always wanted to hear him say that to her, but this is NOT the way." He let himself lie on the ground, too weak to handle any more.

The skin around Filia's eyes tightened, but she continued to smile back. "I love you too, Zander," she forced out, tone sugary.

And then Xellos kissed her.

Coughing as he pulled himself from the marble tile, Valgaav rushed to the stage, shocked. "Mom?"

A very red Filia emerged from Xellos' embrace, muttering very softly, "Xellos . . . I'm going to kill you."

The Beastmaster laughed happily and beamed, replying, "You can try!"

Valgaav turned to face Zelas as she appeared next to him. "Can we go home now?" he whimpered. "I feel very damaged."

"Oh, I suppose. Now they just have to get though all the well wishers!" she smiled happily, downing another ethereal glass of wine. "This is so delightful! What a marvelous prank! Too bad it was a sham," she added with a sly wink. "Maybe we can get those two together yet!"

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos looked down at Filia as she rubbed her cheek into his arm. _Still very beautiful, _ he told himself absently, having a difficult time not reacting to her soft touch.

The blonde finally relaxed as if comfortable, and he could sense that, once again, she was beginning to drift into sleep. Her fairly ample bosom rose and fell smoothly, the silver bikini glinting in the dim light.

_This hasn't been the most easy day, _ the Mazoku reminded himself, swallowing before he realized that his mouth was dry. _Great, the psychosomatic responses are kicking in again._

He began to shut them down just when Filia rolled over towards him, moaning slightly. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder and she muttered into his neck, then began to snore softly. _Oh. Wonderful._

Flushed, Xellos closed his eyes, the shivers of lust flooding his senses. Every move of her body against his shot pleasure through his nerves. _These are the times I wish I hadn't made a human body, _ he noted wryly, then bit his lip as Filia shifted, her breasts rubbing against his chest. _Well, I guess these sensations aren't that bad, _ he amended shakily.

_It's been so long, _he told himself_. I just couldn't risk a fling in any of my assignments and my vacation was spent with this very dragon following me around . . . _

His breathing was becoming the slightest bit uneven, but he noticed and disapproved. _This isn't good . . . but it feels wonderful . . . Damn everything, Mazoku should never have to go without sex for THIS long . . ._

Focusing desperately, Xellos tried to grasp onto his hormones and stop their affects upon him with his power, but it was as if his body was ignoring the black magic. _This is ludicrous . . . I guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way. _

After a few moments and Filia wriggling around even more, it was obvious that finding the sine of a three dimensional quadrilateral still couldn't distract him from her supple body moving against his.

_Why is this happening?_ he growled to himself, frustration almost overriding his desire. _That's it_, he threatened, strengthening his will._ Time for the Unified Field Theory._

(-(-o-)-)

"So, where's the stone," Valgaav asked as they left the party.

Shrugging fluidly, Zelas took a last drag on her black cigarette before tossing it aside. "Somewhere in China. Now it shouldn't be too difficult to just watch its progress. Hold." Her commanding tone stopped him in place, and the blonde closed her eyes, concentrating. "Alright . . . . it stayed there for many years . . . moved little, seems centered at . . . Damn. I can't get it's exact location, but I know it's still in China."

"Wait. So it was in China in nineteen-sixty-four when we were?" he asked, head jerking to shake the confusion from himself. "That sucks, we could have gotten it then!"

"Eh, you win some, you lose some. Fate has an odd sense of humor," she grinned. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Maybe that book of yours that Xellos held so dear will have more information, but for tonight I want to relax." She yawned and stretched, exposing even more cleavage in her dark blue dress.

"Um, okay. Can we leave, then?"

"Oh, right!" She sighed.

And Valgaav found himself blinking awake in the twinkling darkness of the scrying pool chamber. "Whoa. That was really amazing."

Back in her ebony dress, Zelas jolted awake as well. "Now then. I think Xellos and your mother will be bringing their day to an end, and you haven't eaten since breakfast."

"What?" He looked at his watch and groaned. "You can't be serious. We've been in here for seven hours?"

(-(-o-)-)

Filia drifted within herself, just above the edge of deep slumber.

_The darkness opened up into a hallway, fluorescent lights illuminating scuffed linoleum floors and pea green lockers._

_Slowly, students began appearing; some chatting to each other, others opening lockers. They milled and argued and yelled in a disconcerting blur._

_Filia looked down at the books she held in her arms, and gasped at her own nudity. Quickly, she bent over to cover herself, just as a voice cheerfully called._

"_Miss Filia! How have your classes been?"_

_Cringing, she looked up to see a youthful Amelia standing before her, beaming happily. She wore a pleated plaid skirt and a tight blouse, a backpack on her shoulder._

_Filia gasped and demanded, "Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" _

_Ignoring her question as if she hadn't spoken, Amelia asked wistfully, "Have you seen Mr. Zegadis?" Her dark blue eyes became worried and she began swinging a leg back and forth. "I know he's a senior, but Judei and Reggie are dating and . . . Miss Filia, are you all right?" the teenager peered up at her. "You're awfully quiet . . ."_

_With a moan, Filia looked around desperately. "Where's Lina, she'll help me."_

"_Help you with what?" Amelia asked sweetly. "I can help."_

"_I need some clothes!" Filia snapped, then sighed with relief and embarrassment as she heard a familiar yell over the crowd of high-schooler's._

"_Dammit, you moron! You almost got us KILLED!"_

"_But – OW – Lina, I just did what the instructor said!"_

_Goury and Lina came into sight, Lina sitting upon his broad shoulders and hitting him continuously, both dressed in sloppy jeans and t-shirts. "Stupid jerk! He said to stop BEFORE the intersection, not WITHIN! I'm never letting you drive MY car!"_

_The indigo-haired girl beside her sighed happily. "They're so cute together. So, anyway, what is it that you needed, Filia? Come on, I may be a freshman but I have a lot of connections!"_

_Sighing herself, the naked blonde dropped her books to hold her head. "Oh, never mind. No one seems to notice, anyway."_

"_Notice what?"_

_Groaning with frustration, Filia turned to the couple, and begged, "Lina, please. I really need some clothes! Anything!"_

_Lina scowled and covered Goury's eyes as they stopped before them. "Now how about _that

"_Lina!" he whined._

_The dragoness began to fume, a low growl starting in the bottom of her throat. "LINA!"_

"_What, what?" the redhead looked down at her. "Yeah? What, did I piss off your stupid choir friends again or something? Filia, you've gotta ditch the popular crowd, it gives you a bad name!"_

_Dropping her head, Filia murmured, "No. Sorry. Just . . . forget it."_

"_Hey, I can't see!"_

_Lina looked around from her perch and frowned. "So, where're the other morons? How are we supposed to go to the movies if they don't get their butts over here?!"_

_Amelia looked to the ground nervously. "I donno'. I told them to meet at my locker . . ." she smiled as if afraid she'd take the blame. "You know boys! They're so crazy! Heh, heh . . . Jeeze, I wish they'd hurry up," she muttered to Filia. "I always take the fall, and then . . ." she shivered. "'Bowling for Freshman'!" The princess turned green. "I'm glad you're not so cruel, Miss Filia."_

"_Of course," Filia nodded, "that's evil." _ How can they not see that I'm naked? And I can't remember my classes; was I nude then, too?

"_But it's so much fun!" a voice cried joyfully in her ear, and Filia screamed._

"_XELLOS!" She turned to him and glared, ignoring her predicament for the moment. "DO NOT DO THAT!"_

"_If I stop will you let me go 'Bowling for Freshman' unhindered?" he asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes._

_Grabbing him by his sweater, Filia hissed, "You leave them alone! Do you know how painful that is?"_

"_Would you rather I put them in the lockers?" the violet-haired boy wondered._

"_No!" Suddenly, she remembered her nakedness, and released him to cover herself. "What took you so long?"_

"_Oh, just telling more students about the canoe." He winked and she shuddered, but he didn't seem to notice her lack of clothing whatsoever._

_From her left, Amelia sighed sorrowfully. "I can't believe you're still telling kids that a student died in the lake. That's so mean, Mister Xellos."_

"_I think it's a great story!" Xellos chuckled. "You just don't like it because YOU'RE a freshman too."_

"_Lina, stop covering my eyes!" Goury's voice interrupted their argument._

"_Why?" Lina grinned down at him and rested her chin on the top of the blond boy's head. "You don't need to see anything right now."_

_His expression saddened, and he replied, "I can't see you at all. Can't you come down now?"_

_Filia blushed at the pair as the redhead jumped down to stand next to him. _They're so cute together, _ she thought wistfully. _ I wish I had someone.

_She'd almost forgotten she was naked, but then Xellos glanced over to her with large purple eyes. "What?" she snapped._

_Shrugging, the Mazoku smiled, then faced Amelia again. "So, Amelia, where's YOUR boyfriend, hm?"_

_The princess glared at him. "Stop saying that! Mister Zelgadis is NOT my boyfriend!"_

"_But," Xellos confronted her, eyes narrowed above his grin, "you want him to be!"_

"_Xel," came Lina's growl, "leave her alone."_

_Xellos pouted and crossed his arms. "But Lina, how can I have any fun?"_

"_Bug Filia or something," Lina said distractedly as she leaned against Goury._

_Xellos turned to her so fast that Filia almost missed Goury's whispered words of affection to his girlfriend. "No, Xellos! Back off!"_

_The Monster beamed and launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her. "Lina gave me permission! C'mon, I wanna girlfriend, too!"_

"_Eek! Let go of me!" She could also feel him as if she were naked, his arms wrapped around her back, his giggling breath on her neck._

_A dismal drawl cut through her confusion. "I knew I should have just gone home. Can you people possibly find more appropriate places for that than the halls of the school?" _

"_Zelgadis!" Amelia cried in happiness, and Filia took advantage of the appearance to shove Xellos away. _

"_Hey!" Lina waved. "Nice of you to actually show, Zelly."_

_The young chimera glared at her behind his unruly silver bangs. "Sorry." He continued dourly, "Someone wrote 'stone boy' on my locker." Everyone stopped to look at him, silent. "So I killed him."_

_Xellos laughed uproariously in the shocked quiet, causing them to all stare at him._

"_Just kidding," Zelgadis added. "I'm working on my humor."_

"_Oh," Xellos stopped suddenly. "Well. That's not funny at all."_

_Everyone blinked at him, then pointedly tried to ignore him._

"_Anyway," Amelia bubbled, "let's hurry and go to the movie!"_

"_Who's driving?" Lina pointed out. "Not Goury, that's for certain."_

_Filia looked down at her nakedness. Still, no one could see it. "I guess I could drive."_

_Before anyone could reply, Xellos cried, "I call shotgun!"_

"_Whatever," giggled Amelia, grabbing Zelgadis' hand and dragging him towards the exit. "Come on, Mister Zelgadis!"_

"_Don't call me Mister," he complained as they left. _

_Filia watched as Goury and Lina went on ahead as well, then gasped as she realized what that meant. "Wait, don't leave me here with this creep!"_

_Xellos hugged her again, and their noses touched, his soft voice like velvet. "Isn't it strange, Filia, how no one realizes that you're naked?"_

Filia jolted awake to find him staring at her, her arms around him and steam billowing in the cold air.

"Filia?" he asked, sounding so genuinely concerned. "Did you have a nightmare?"

_What am I doing in a hot tub . . . It has to be Xellos' fault, the pervert!_

"Ah!" she punched him, and his head flew back onto the rock, "you jerk, how dare you embarrass me in . . ." _Wait . . . I'm not a high school student. I never have been . . . _

He slowly raised his head and winced, then put his hand to the back of his neck. "Ow . . . Filia, what did I do?"

His hand returned with a large blotch of deep scarlet, and she gaped at him. "Oh, Xellos! I'm so sorry . . . wait." She stopped, confusion creasing her brow. "You're bleeding? How could you be bleeding? You're a Mazoku!"

Nodding painfully, the violet-haired man grimaced. "Yes. However, you took me by surprise, and this body is physical. It has blood, a heart, nerve endings . . . the whole 'shebang', one might say."

"Here," she offered, expression crestfallen, "let me heal you."

"Alright."

Filia then realized that she was straddling his lap, and a blush flooded her face. _This has to be one of the most compromising positions . . . _ Xellos leaned his head forward to rest on her shoulder, and she put her hand against the injury on his head and cast a recovery spell.

His cheek was soft on her bare shoulder, and she suppressed a shiver, the skin of his chest warm against her breasts. "Does that feel better?"

"Mmhmm," Xellos replied, fingers tracing patterns on her back under the strap of her bikini.

_This isn't good. _"Ahem," Filia smiled nervously and gently pulled away. "We should probably, uh, go back to the castle. It has to be late. Right?"

He looked at her with raised brows as she moved to the other side of the small pool. "If you want. Do you feel relaxed enough?"

_Too relaxed . . . _ she pushed away the desire that flared within her beneath his gaze. "Yes," she said sharply. "Um, I feel fine." She frowned as a strange, yet familiar sensation came over her.

"What's wrong?" her companion asked.

Filia gave him a little smile. "Nothing. I just have a real appetite for the first time in days. I'm actually hungry."

He beamed, clapping his hands together. "That's wonderful! Well, Mistress Zelas will have dinner soon. So let's go back so you can eat, then!"

"Right!" she nodded with forced enthusiasm._ What is going on here? I'm not as stressed as I was before, _ she told herself as she quickly stepped from the pool and wrapped herself in the discarded robe. _ So why am I feeling like this? I have to get a boyfriend as soon as we leave this island._

Filia turned away from where Xellos was getting out, and glared into the brush. _I don't know what to do with myself. How can I get a human lover? How can I possibly make love to someone without loving them? But if I love them, I must watch them die. _

"Filia?" Xellos' soft voice interrupted her musings. Concern colored it in the unusual way that she was slowly getting used to.

She refused to look at him, lest her expression give away even more emotion. "I'm okay."

"You're upset again," he replied, and put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see him fully clothed in his priest garb, amethyst hair dry and brushed. "When did you change?"

Grinning, Xellos shrugged. "Being a Mazoku has advantages."

With a slow sigh, she nodded, but didn't answer.

"Filia. Tell me what's wrong. Did I upset you somehow?"

His clear voice sent shivers down her spine, and she shook her head quickly. "No. I'm just . . ."

"Just what?"

His hand on her arm was hot along her skin in the night's chill. Folding into his touch, Filia leaned against him. "I just feel so lonely," she admitted.

He held her, quiet for a while. Then he spoke. "You were very young when you were cast out."

Nodding, she hid her face in his dark robes.

"I'm sorry, Filia. You saved the world at a great personal cost. I regret that I gave so little thought to your sacrifice in the past."

"We should go to dinner," she tried to pull away, but he gently stopped her.

"No, not yet." He tilted her head with gloved fingers, and she gazed up into his hooded eyes. "Filia, were there no other dragons remaining that you could have gone to?"

"You would know better than I," she answered, a solitary tear escaping her eyes.

"Damn," he muttered, embracing her again. "And you were so happy, too."

"I still am. I'm happy to have you care about me," she admitted, blushing.

"Don't tell anyone," he chuckled, then took a deep breath. "You're not alone, though, Filia. You have Valgaav and me. As strange a combination as the three of us are . . ."

Xellos let her go when she stepped away, this time. "I'm hungry," she complained, smiling slightly.

"Now you sound like Lina." He grinned, and winked at her. "Let's get you changed into some nice clothes for tonight, then. Women are mostly an alien species," he ducked her half-hearted swing, "but I'm fairly certain that looking nice lifts their spirits, no?"


	16. Chapter 15

Wow, the sexual tension is just getting more and more. And you know what that means . . . give me some feedback!! Or Xellos and Filia will NEVER hit the sack together, I can guarantee it!! Bwaa haaa haaa! . . . ahem.

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Wolfpack Island  
June 5th, 2002

When they returned to Xellos' bedroom, Xellos gestured to the closet grandly. "I believe you have a surprise there!"

Filia blinked and stepped forward, then opened the closet door.

Hanging up in the center, separated from the men's outfits by lengths of space, draped a long swath of emerald fabric, glistening softly in the light. Though rather simple from what she could see, the fabric was gentle and silken.

The blonde took the hanger from the closet, then reddened as she saw what was slung around the neck of the hook. She quickly snatched the black undergarments from the hanger and put them on the bed, blushing heavily. "What _is _this, Xellos?" she demanded. "And what's with the garter belt?" she demanded, her flush deepening.

He held up a pair of black heels and a balled up piece of fabric, tossing the latter to her. "Just a few gifts I ordered some of my underlings to look for in Zelas' hanger bays full of apparel. And as for the garter belt . . ." Brows arching, he winked and held out something to her. "I had placed a calling spell on this before we left for Ejypt."

Filia stared at him as she accepted her heavy mace with one hand and caught the ball of fabric in the other, then reddened further as she realized it was a set of flesh-toned stockings. "Wow. Um, that's great that you got these, but the clothing won't fit. Women's clothes are very finicky."

The priest shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. "Why don't you find out? I can leave the room, too, if you really want me to," he smiled lasciviously.

"Out!" she growled. "And while you're gone, go find some manners!"

Once he'd left, Filia took a quick shower, then examined the clothing further. She found, to her embarrassment, that the undergarments fit and weren't uncomfortable. They were just as she preferred, actually. No lace, the panties cotton and the bra satin with soft thread at the hems. _How could they know so much about my tastes? _ she asked herself, disturbed.

The dark green dress flowed from her shoulders, the long sleeves tight yet comfortable around her arms. The neckline wasn't too atrocious, but it still fell close to her breasts and the fabric clung to every curve of her body heavily.

"Hurry up," came Xellos' voice as she put on the stockings and shoes. "You always take such a long time to get dressed."

"Shut up," she answered, distracted by her hair. "I can't figure out what to do with my hair, it's wet!"

His voice spoke in her ear, "So?" and she elbowed him, but he dodged.

"Jerk. How did you know I was decent, hm?"

Xellos grinned, unmindful of her glare, and held the back of his neck. "Eh, I figured it was a good likelihood that you were clothed if you were worried about your hair. Just dry it."

"How?" she replied testily, tapping her heeled foot. "There isn't a hair dryer in your bathroom!"

"With magic," he answered, and reached over to put his hand on her head. She didn't struggle, and within seconds, her long hair had dried. Xellos beamed at her. "See?"

"Show off," she grumbled, running her fingers through her wavy locks. "It looks bad, it's just hanging there."

"Enough complaining about your hair, Filia," Xellos drawled. "It looks fine down, and, no, I won't let you put it up in a pony-tail. This will be a nice dinner. Anyway, I think this will possibly solve your problems." He held out a small mahogany box in one gloved hand, a hand that a second ago had been empty.

Taken by surprise, Filia peered down at it. "What is it?"

"It's a gift," Xellos murmured, amethyst eyes resting upon her heavily. "And there are more things inside, if you'd just open it."

Filia did as she was told, trying to not be nervous. _ I hope this isn't a practical joke. Xellos has been so different lately. I don't want to be disappointed now._

The little polished box opened easily. Sitting upon the red velvet were two large pearlescent green hair combs, shaped as fern fronds and inlaid with sparkling gems. Filia narrowed her eyes and looked closer at the clear crystals. "Wait a minute. Those . . ." she paled slightly. "Those are real diamonds."

"How could you tell?" he asked, hand on the back of his head again and expression slightly embarrassed. "Heh, I wasn't sure you'd notice right away."

Dazed, Filia took them from the box and turned to the mirror, shakily brushing her blonde hair back on either side and positioning the combs. _He . . . he got me something nice . . . just because he . . . he WANTED to?_

"You look very nice," he spoke in her ear, and she flinched, blushing again.

"Thank you. Why do you always have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Because," his amused voice replied. "Look in the box again."

She turned to face him and his expectant gaze, frowning. "Alright. Now what?"

In the box sat a necklace. _The _ necklace.

Stunned, Filia lifted the emerald and diamond encrusted circlet, its weight heavy in her hand. "But . . but . . . this was . . ."

"Cursed." Xellos shrugged, unconcerned, and bent over the chest of drawers to rest his elbow on it and hold his chin in his hand. "Well, that wasn't really a big problem," he continued nonchalantly. "So. Put it on, already."

Filia couldn't think straight, so she faced the dresser and leaned one plam against it, golden hair brushing the surface. "I . . ."

Rising in a fluid motion, Xellos stepped up to her and took the necklace from her limp hand, unclasping it easily. "Here, let me."

From his spot behind her Xellos brushed her hair out of the way, then put the necklace around her neck and fastened it before gently adjusting it so that the clusters of jewels were centered beneath her chin. His fingers veered very close to her breasts, but never touched, and Filia found herself becoming faint as she stared down at the polished cherry-wood. "Xellos . . ."

He gently turned her to face him, then took her hands and looked down at them, expression contrite. "I hope you can take this as a token of my apology for everything that's gone wrong lately."

"It's not your fault," she started, but he chuckled.

"That doesn't matter, it's my duty to take responsibility for the mistakes and misunderstandings. I like arguing with you, Filia," he continued, violet eyes gazing deeply into her own. "But I . . . I don't like hurting you, and it's hard for someone like me to avoid that."

She nodded and swallowed. _This is really bad, we shouldn't be getting this close . . . _ "I forgive you," she tried to laugh, and it came out staccato. "And thank you for the gifts. They are . . . amazing," she said truthfully.

"Good," he gave her a little smile. "Let's go to dinner then."

(-(-o-)-)

Filia sat very still at the long, gleaming redwood dining table, the moonlight shining through the enormous stained glass wall at her far left.

_I still wish I knew how Xellos got my measurements, _ she grumbled to herself, adjusting the slinky green dress. _I know he must have told the servants or something._

She glanced to her right, where Xellos was smiling at her. _Gods, when did he change so much? Have I just not been paying attention? _ Now that she thought back on the past, she could see how affectionate he'd behaved. He showed it in inappropriate ways, annoying ways that had angered her and embarrassed her . . . but it was not unlike the way a young boy pestered the girl he fancied.

_Now that's ridiculous, _ she hotly reacted to the revelation, upset with herself. _ Xellos and I could never be more than friends. We're too different, and we already drive each other insane. _She looked up as Zelas and Valgaav entered, chatting amiably and dressed nicely as well. _Not to mention that I don't think Zelas would approve whatsoever. I'm a lesser species, his "pet". Not someone suitable to be with a Greater Beastmaster._

A small, insignificant part of her felt saddened by this, but she crushed it into bits and stood up as Xellos did. They curtsied and bowed to Zelas respectively, then sat as she sat.

_No reason to be surprised that I feel this way, _ Filia told herself as she forced a smile._ I just need to find a mate soon, and then my loneliness will disappear. _

0

Valgaav sat down across from his mother and sighed at her slightly melancholy expression. "You look very beautiful, Mom. Did your day get better? I'm sorry we left . . ." he stopped, uncomfortable.

She looked up and smiled, sapphire eyes kind. "It's alright, Val. I had a nice time. Xellos took me to Lady Zelas' spa." She reached out her hand and Valgaav grasped it happily. "Did you find anything in your search?"

Zelas was the one who turned to gaze at her with amused golden eyes. "Yes, actually, my dear. But let's save business for a little later. How did you like my spa?"

The scarlet and black-clad Ancient Dragon leaned back and watched his mother blush demurely. "It was very enjoyable, and everyone was very polite."

Val caught the quick glance the Hellmaster threw to her second in command, and the tiny smile. "So," Zelas continued, "I should assume, then, that the two of you got along fairly well for a change."

"Like two peas in a pod," Xellos beamed, "isn't that right, Filia?"

She nodded, blushing darker and gaze lowered, hands clutched in her lap.

Zelas leaned back in her chair, silver iridescent dress showering sparkles as it reflected off the candlelight. "That's a breathtaking necklace you have on, Filia. Where ever did you get it?"

Val blinked and peered at the aforementioned jewelry. _That looks awfully familiar . . . Is that the necklace Mom was looking at in the tomb?_

Intervening on behalf of the very embarrassed dragoness, Xellos bowed his head slightly and said, "If you'll pardon me, Mistress. It was a gift I gave her to apologize for some unfortunate misunderstandings we had recently."

_They're definitely getting close, _ Val mused, one brow rising. He was rather certain that he saw Xellos' arm move so that his hand would be on her thigh, no doubt holding one of her hands. And Filia didn't seem to mind at all. _ Maybe it's because Mother is still afraid of Zelas. I guess I can understand why she would be. Still, _ he told himself, and smiled slightly, _ I hope they really have been getting along better. But maybe I should change the subject before Zelas embarrasses her even more._

Hoping to deflect any more teasing, he adjusted the ruffles at his wrists and began, "What treatments did you receive at the spa?"

0

_--Mistress,­-- _ Xellos glanced at her uneasily, ­-_-if you don't mind me asking, are you intending on embarrassing Filia?--_

_--More or less,--_ she answered snidely. ­-_-She's a charming thing, and so very afraid of me! I think she might even consider me so protective of you that if I discovered how you two act when alone, I'd banish her from the island,-- _ she chuckled with amusement.

_--What do you mean, "how we act when alone", my Hellmaster?-- _ Xellos asked carefully as Filia replied to Valgaav's question.

"I got an oil massage and a mud bath," the dragoness told him shyly.

"But you hate mud," her son chuckled.

-_-Why, just when no one is around, you are so very close, aren't you? You tease her and she gets angry, and she teases you and you get angry. Almost like two Mazoku youths dancing around sex,-- _she taunted lovingly. _–-But you were quite more gentlemanly of lately. Is that really only because you're afraid she'll zap you with the fragment of the Staff?--_

He hadn't heard her refer to the stone as what it truly was in a while, and he blinked, smiling at what Valgaav was saying to keep up appearances. _–-They do not know that it really was from L-sama's Staff. No one knew but you, My Lady. Do you wish for me to tell them?--_

_--I will tomorrow. Filia slept so often today that she'll have trouble sleeping tonight, no doubt. What will you do then?--_ Zelas smiled darkly at him, then returned her gaze to the two dragons.

--_I'll just put her to sleep,-- _he answered, trying to not be too irritated by her change of topic.

-_-I only changed the subject because you did. So answer me, my servant.--_

Xellos nodded his violet head once. -_–My apologies, Mistress Zelas. It's a tender subject.--_

_--And why is that?--_

The Mazoku General and Priest took a deep breath and released it, Filia's hand cool in his gloved fingers. _–-As you are no doubt fully aware, both of us are having difficulty not feeling alone and in need of intimate companionship right now. It's common in stressful situations for people to pair up and tell themselves that they've found romance, when it was just a distraction from the fear and uncertainty they were feeling.--_

_--And that is what the both of you think is happening right now?--_

_--Yes, my Lady.--_

Zelas responded to Filia's comment with a light chuckle. "There are many more rooms and interesting diversions in this castle than just the places you have been. I'm sure you'll get to see practically everything before you go."

_--She feels threatened by that,--_ Xellos glanced at his mistress.

-_-I know, but I meant nothing undue by it. She'll learn soon enough that, at my heart, I'm quite insane. But not such a bad creature for all that.--_

_--Mistress, I will never be convinced that you are truly insane. My apologies.--_

_--Oh well, Xellos; you lose some, you win some. But, back to the topic at hand. If that is the case, then the two of you need to be apart for a little while. I've decided that, in the honor of your return after your very long list of little missions I gave you four hundred years ago, I want to hold a ball. Only my little dears will be invited, of course; your two dragons will be the guests of honor with you, as part of your last mission.--_

_--I suppose you could look at it that way. My mission _was_ to stop Telgaln, and I couldn't find anyone willing to do it with me but them.--_

_--Talk to some of the other Mazoku under you at the ball. Some of their feelings might have changed. Hmm . . . I think I'll have it after you return with the last fragment, that way we will be more secure.--_

_--So, is that why you sent Iyzeka to the spa?-- _ Xellos pointedly asked. _–-Because she may have changed her mind on whether she wanted to help?--_

_--Possibly. Or perhaps it's because of the other reason . . . that maybe you need a love affair, Xellos, with someone who will live as long as you do . . . though Iyzeka may be a bit too naïve for you, I'd wager, and far too immature. Anyhow, I've noticed that you've been pretty withdrawn when it comes to women, almost as if you lost something,-- _ Zelas teased. -_–I know you haven't, so when did you become so chaste?--_

_--When I realized that I could not accomplish my missions accurately if I followed my desires.--_

_--Mazoku are always available, and usually willing. Human companions are boring at best, anyway.--_

_--I dislike not agreeing with you, Mistress, but I don't believe the former is true. Few Mazoku females were interested in me. Though I am powerful, they are usually scared of that power, and are disturbed by my larger range of emotions.--_

_--Perhaps they just disturb you and you want to hide it?-- _ Zelas offered.

The first course of salad arrived, along with wine, water and tea, and Xellos ended the conversation. -_–Perhaps, my Queen. There are many things about myself that are still a secret . . . especially to me.--_

0

Filia looked up from finishing her salad and sipped at her tea. Xellos still held her hand in her lap under the table. _Pervert Mazoku, _ she told herself, but felt relief at his attempt to comfort her in her nervousness.

"So, Hellmaster," Valgaav spoke up, "which Mazoku Lord was unlucky enough to have Telgaln under him?"

Zelas blinked and sipped her wine. "Ah, well that would be Deep Sea, actually. Telgaln was at a rank equal to Xellos' at the time, though of course, far weaker in real power and intellect."

Xellos seemed to ignore the compliment as he carefully placed his fork back on the table, but he gave Filia's hand a gentle squeeze and turned his head to the left to glance at her.

"So," her green-haired son pushed on, "he assassinated his own mistress? Isn't that impossible, since Mazoku are created from their master's power?"

"Technically," the fierce blonde grinned as she leaned back. "However, it had never been done before. It was an assumption that if one killed one's creator, one would die as well. That hypothesis doesn't seem to hold true, though."

Their salad bowls were cleared away and the main course was set before them by the servants, all moving with silent grace.

Filia studied the elaborately arranged food on the large plate in front of her with curiosity. An amber-colored sauce covered a good-sized piece of meat that was unrecognizable, possibly fish. Sitting on top of the meat was a square of something that almost looked like brown styrofoam with bits of crushed things mixed into it. Soaking in the sauce around the odd meat was a bed of pale yellow couscous. The dish was quite fragrant, with the scent of nuts and oranges, sweet and tart.

"I instructed that the portions should be large," Zelas interrupted her study of the dish. "I know Valgaav missed lunch, and I thought you two might have as well. Time passes quickly at the spa." Her golden eyes met Filia's, and the dragoness looked down hastily.

Xellos released her hand, leaving her with a growing sense of dread. Filia refused to ask what the food really was, and instead followed her companion and began to eat.

Once again, to Filia's annoyance, the Greater Beastmaster proved that he had excellent table manners. _Why do immortals always seem to be so perfect? _ she complained as she tried her first bite of dinner.

It was fish, and relief flooded through her. Filia began eating with more gusto, but took pains to remain polite. _I'm practically immortal as well, but I don't act like I'm so wonderful. Can't he act normal . . . maybe even flawed? _

Unfortunately, the man next to her seemed far too perfect; his immaculate black and gold priest's robes and graceful movements did not help her feelings of inadequacy.

"Hm," Zelas interrupted her introspection, "conversation seems to be dying. Maybe I should tell some embarrassing stories about Xellos, well?" She smiled and leaned her elbow on the table, wine glass dangling between her fingers as she glanced at the two of them.

"If you must," Xellos sighed, unperturbed.

Annoyed at his lack of concern and uncomfortable with Zelas' eyes, Filia took another bite of her dinner, then stopped as she felt Xellos' foot touch hers. _What is he . . . oh, wait, he can feel my emotions. _ She blushed ever so slightly and sipped her tea. _I guess he's trying to tell me to relax._

Valgaav's eyes sparkled at Zelas' suggestion. "That would probably be interesting," he chuckled. Her son didn't seem to be having too much difficulty with his manners, which was a consolation; though perhaps he was paying more attention because he wore the gaudy suit he had borrowed from Xellos.

"Now," Zelas mused, candlelight glistening off the crystal wine glass, "what could I tell you . . ." Her brows furrowed and she shook her head. "I can't seem to recall too many embarrassing things. Xellos," she commanded, a sharp glare falling upon him, "what things have you done that were embarrassing?"

The violet-haired man sipped his wine carefully before answering, expression neutral. "Well, it would have to be something that wouldn't reveal too many secrets," he chuckled as he gave Filia a side-long glance, "but still be interesting."

Filia bowed her head and continued to eat, hiding her eyes with her bangs. _Great. I wish we could hurry this up. Every second I spend with Zelas here makes me nervous. And after she saw my explosion this morning!_ Filia was ashamed of herself, but even more afraid that she'd offended the Hellmaster beyond repair. _ I must have a death-wish, _ she mused sorrowfully.

Xellos gave her a bemused glance, then began to speak again, tone light. "Well, what about the time that you had a guest, and I made an unexpected entrance?" He smiled slightly, amused.

"I meant something embarrassing to _just_ you," Zelas corrected dryly, "not to me also. But I suppose that would do." Drinking deeply from her wine, the blonde began. "Well, back when Xellos was first becoming acquainted with Miss Lina Inverse, my closest friend happened to be Luna Inverse." She paused.

Filia dropped her fork unceremoniously. "The knight of Cepheid?" _Whoops, I spoke. Crap!_

"Why, yes," Zelas smiled at her, and Filia flushed and picked up her fork slowly. "Anyhow, Luna's first introduction to Xellos wasn't the most conventional."

Blinking, Filia glanced over at Xellos, who simply continued eating.

"I was chatting with Luna," Zelas went on, "and, it being quite a few centuries ago, our visits to each other would not have been looked upon well by either side. So none of my servants were aware that anyone was with me in my chambers. I had ordered Xellos to make use of his creativity and to create a spell for me."

Filia forced herself to swallow her tea normally, then set down her cup. "_Create _ a spell for you?" _Whatever spell she could want would have to be impossible to create . . . the creation of spells is difficult at best!_

"Well," Zelas smiled fondly at her Beastmaster, "he is very ingenious." Xellos, of course, was unfazed and simply nodded and returned the smile. "Anyhow, one great problem I was having was in my lesser Mazoku. They couldn't spy very well because they didn't have the power to reside between the astral plane and this one. That really is the only way someone can be invisible."

Valgaav, who was listening closely as he ate, seemed about to speak, but at the last moment stopped.

"So I wanted Xellos to make an invisibility spell, a spell that had not previously existed. It would have to work on not only the person casting it, but their clothing and belongings."

Filia finished her delicious yet unidentified meal and set down her fork, ready for the embarrassing part.

"Well, as he had been instructed, Xellos entered my chambers immediately after his first casting of the spell upon himself." Zelas grinned and looked at her two dragon guests. "There Luna and I were, drinking and talking, and Xellos teleports in, completely naked!"

Unable to suppress herself, Filia began to giggle, glancing quickly to her right. Xellos sipped his wine and rolled his eyes, giving her shoe a light kick. Across from her, Valgaav was already laughing uproariously.

"Luna was shocked, but it didn't phase her at all," Zelas chuckled. "Poor Xellos bowed and apologized for his interruption, and I think he actually blushed," she giggled, ignoring the slight shake of Xellos' head. "So he announces that the experiment only seems to work so far on clothing, and this is the reason for his state of disarray. Of course," the Hellmaster took a gulp of wine, "he was mortified, and I just had to take advantage of it. So I introduced them right then and there, with Xellos in the buff."

Filia was flushed, even if Xellos remained unaffected, and she drained her tea cup to cover her embarrassment.

"Luna was always, ALWAYS so cordial," Zelas cackled, "but she couldn't resist making a comment. She said to him after they were introduced, 'I hope your experiment doesn't suffer such _shortcomings _ in the future.'"

Xellos glared darkly into his wineglass as they all laughed, but Filia made herself stop, guilt overriding her impropriety. Ashamed, Filia gave Xellos a regretful glance, the sound of Zelas' and Valgaav's hysterics in the background. He sipped his wine, but paused when she put her hand on his thigh and patted it. Though he didn't respond outright, his shoulders relaxed very slightly.

Zelas' laughter slowly came to an end, and she smiled as she held up her wine glass for a refill. A servant dutifully appeared as she began again. "Well, let's see. What's another good one . . ."

_This is cruel! _ Filia thought angrily, feeling Xellos release a tired sigh. She patted his leg again and narrowed her eyes, then took a deep breath. "Well," she began, voice firm, "there are a lot of embarrassing things that Xellos has done to me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind relating some of the pranks he's gotten away with." Xellos looked at her sharply, purple eyes confused. "Or Valgaav could, because I know," she smiled and looked across the table, "my son's been in on many of them."

Val blushed and grinned shyly. "That's true."

Hopeful, Filia gazed back to Xellos. The Beastmaster set down his utensils and casually dropped a hand to his lap, eyes on his slowly dwindling glass of wine. His hand covered her own, and Filia wrapped her fingers around it gratefully.

Even though they couldn't share a glance because he refused to look at her, Filia felt warmed. _I can take this. A woman's ego isn't as fragile as a man's. _

0

Valgaav finished the main course and leaned back, watching his mother and Xellos. _ This will be very interesting. _ "Okay, I'll go first. I think I have one that will embarrass both of you," he told them with a grin.

"Oh, great," Filia groaned, but smiled slightly.

Blinking, Val shrugged, then began. "Well, since as early as I can remember, Mother was receiving gifts for Saint Valentine's Day from a 'secret admirer'."

The blonde dragoness' mouth opened, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Xellos just sipped from his wine and looked at the chandelier.

"So," Val grinned and went on, smiling even more when a plate of chocolate drizzled dessert was placed before him, "on the card, it was always written, 'from your secret admirer . . .' and in parenthesis, 'not Xellos.' Even though Xellos never used his real name unless we were all alone . . ."

Filia blushed deeply and drank from her refilled cup of tea. Ignoring her dessert, Zelas leaned in closer to Val and waited, quite interested.

"Well, it was obvious to Mom every year that it really was Xellos, who wouldn't give her any gift outright and would pretend, badly, that he had no reason to give her anything. One year, however, after we had just moved to Amerika, I decided to play a prank. I switched her Valentine's Day present that Xellos gave her with a box of lingerie."

Zelas burst into laughter, and Valgaav hung his head as his mother glared at him, then sighed. Val began to chuckle as well, adding, "Mom got really mad at Xellos, and he let it slip that it wasn't the gift he'd bought for her . . . admitting that he really was the secret admirer. So, of course," he pouted, "they got mad at me and grounded me."

The young dragon looked up to see his mother and Xellos trying to ignore him as they began eating their desserts. "So," he tried nervously as Zelas giggled, "how about you, Xellos?"

0

Taking a bite of his chocolate dessert, Xellos looked over to Filia and gave her a small smile. "Okay, I think I've got one." _Filia . . . why are you sacrificing yourself like this? I won't tell anything too embarrassing if I can help it._

Valgaav and Zelas both ate as they waited expectantly.

"One Christmas, I decided to play a prank on Filia. She was always calling me a fruitcake, as had Lina. So," he shrugged, "I decided some poetic justice was in order." Filia rolled her eyes, but let him continue. "Well, I gave Filia a gift of fruitcake. But as soon as she opened it, it exploded all over, covering her with pieces of it."

The young dragon smiled at the short tale, but Zelas scowled and glared at her servant. "That wasn't nearly embarrassing enough. Xellos, I asked for embarrassing stories," her voice became hard. "Surely you can come up with something better; I know you, you have a devious mind."

Xellos winced,_ So much for that idea; sorry, Filia. _"Well, let's see, then," he stalled. _Stories, stories . . . _ He took another bite of the chocolate, mulling over its cheesecake-like consistency, and thought. _Well, that won't be too bad . . ._

"Alright," Xellos said firmly, "I thought of one really embarrassing." He could feel Filia's suppressed dread and Val's interest. _Don't get really upset, please . . . _ "Well, one day, about fifteen years ago, Filia was invited onto a talk show, 'Opal', to discuss psychological traumas. When she arrived, Filia was brought onto the stage . . ."

He saw Val begin to grin, and Xellos was unable to suppress his own smile even through his guilt. ". . . and she was informed that they hadn't been completely honest with her. She had really been brought on because of someone she knew very well . . . and then," he beamed, "they brought me out onto the stage!"

The General-Priest watched as Zelas chuckled and Filia ate her dessert while blushing. "I told Opal about how difficult our relationship was," he said, sounding saddened, "and basically insinuated that we were dating!" _Oh, Lady Nightmare, she'll surely kill me now,_ he told himself, holding the back of his neck and chuckling dryly. "And of course, Opal tried to steer the conversation towards sex, and I obliged her."

Zelas guffawed into her wine, jostling a splash upon her dessert. "That's hilarious! So, Filia, did you argue the validity of his claim?"

The dragoness looked down at her dessert, cheeks scarlet. "How could I, on live television? It would have just made me look crazy."

"Yes," Xellos intoned, a huge grin on his face, "I'm afraid poor Filia had to discuss the two of us as if we really were lovers. It was quite humiliating." _I wonder if she'll ever speak to me again, _ he mused sadly.

"So," his mistress asked, leaning her elbow on the table and cradling her head in her hand, "what did the host ask you about?"

"Well, eh-heh-heh," Xellos smiled and took another bite of his confection before answering. _This is going to be a long night . . ._


	17. Chapter 16 And Author's Note

Okay, this is a chapter that a few of you may have objections to. However, just try to bear with me . . . it's the characters' faults, not mine! They made me do it . . . Um . . .

Anyway, (sweat-drop), if you have problems with slight limeish content, this chapter will not be for you. But . . . if you like "lime", it's probably not going to be what you're expecting, so don't kill me! Like I said . . . it's not my fault!

Yours,

Ukchana – PS: Review! (It's not my fault!)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Wolfpack Island  
June 5th, 2002

Filia sat down on Xellos' couch heavily and crossed her arms. "So. Now we just have to narrow down where in China the stone is and go get it."

"Exactly," Xellos answered, draping hair hiding his face, and it was the first thing he'd said since they'd returned to the chambers after dinner. He stood at the wet bar at the other side of the room, mixing himself a drink in the dim candlelight.

_Why has he been so quiet? _ Filia wondered, frowning as the smell of vodka introduced itself. _After embarrassing me with those stories, you'd think he'd be strutting with pride, _ she scoffed bitterly, then sighed and shook her head. _No, that's unfair. He really did seem to try to tell a story that wasn't that bad, until Zelas demanded something worse . . . and he held my hand . . . _

Filia blushed, and glanced at the bedroom door. _If only I could have spoken to Val before he went to bed. Though he teased me too, at least I could talk to him. _ She smiled slightly through her sadness. _Valgaav really has taken to some of Xellos' behavior patterns. At least they aren't too negative._

The Mazoku slowly returned to the couch, sitting to her left, his drink in his gloved hand. Though he was right next to her, the faint illumination behind him still clouded his features.

Filia clutched her hands together on her lap and decided to try again, even though the sense of his betrayal at dinner colored her thoughts. "Why do you drink alcohol if you can control everything about your body?"

He shrugged, and she could see his smile. "I can make myself drunk without alcohol, yes. But that would be creating the effects of a poison, and that takes energy and concentration. It's easier to let something else do it for me. And anyway," he beamed, "I like vodka, it's almost like drinking lighter fluid!" He tipped his martini to her, then took a sip. "Though less oily."

_Xellos seems just fine, _ she bit her lip in frustration. _ But something's wrong. Dammit, I wish this day had been easier towards the end . . . I wish I could feel his emotions the way he can feel mine. Why doesn't he say something? _

0

_Great, she's sad. Why isn't she trying to kill me? _ Xellos wondered, starting to despair. _If I don't do something, she'll probably start crying. _He could just imagine how bad that would go. _Then she'd want to be hugged, and if I do that, I . . . _ The memory of their recent kiss rolled over him in waves, and he pushed the feelings away. _No, that's bad. I'll want to do too many things that I really shouldn't do to her . . ._

_But if I say something, she might get mad, or she might think I'm mocking her. Not that I didn't mock her enough, tonight, _ he chastised himself, spirits dropping further.

Xellos sipped his drink again, stalling for time.

0

She watched as Xellos' smile slowly fell, his mouth becoming still as if he were thinking about something. But he never spoke, just sipped his martini occasionally, his posture becoming rigid and movements less and less.

_Something is definitely wrong, _ Filia told herself, brow furrowing. _He has to be upset about what happened because he's not showing _any_ expression at all. If he were fine, he'd be _talking_ or something!_

Desperation began to fill her, and she twisted the heavy viridian fabric of her dress in her hand nervously. _I have to do something. Oh, Gods, let it be the right thing . . ._

Releasing the cloth, Filia slowly reached out and carefully took his hand.

Xellos' head slowly turned to her, eyes still shaded in the darkness, and he became very still. His mouth quirked in a smile, and he tilted his head down slightly.

A few seconds past, and then he took a deep breath.

"When Lina's actions brought about the death of Phibrizzo, so many years ago," Xellos quietly began, "I went to inform Mistress Zelas of how it had occurred." He gave a little laugh, and went on. "My Mistress has a secret room she likes to go into occasionally. I never knew what it was for. But that day, I had to talk to her."

Unsure of where this was going, Filia watched as he sipped his martini again, then set it down in order to grasp her hand with both of his.

"I tried to announce myself telepathically, but she didn't answer. I couldn't feel her presence, either, though I had been informed that she was, indeed, in her secret chamber. I had no choice but to enter without permission if I wanted to make certain that she was alright."

The purple-haired Mazoku squeezed her hand lightly, smiling more but eyes still in shadows. "I found that the room contained a stage, with lights and a fanciful pastel and gold backdrop, and on the stage was my Mistress . . . singing a nauseatingly saccharine idol-singer song."

Filia blinked, then opened her mouth with disbelief. "You can't be serious! But she's . . ."

Nodding and grinning, the monster replied, "Yes. It was the most ridiculous thing I had seen any Mazoku do. There she stood," he chuckled, "all happy and bouncing, wearing this frilly blue costume and a silver tiara. Her hair was curled in little ringlets, and she was dancing around the stage like a child. It was disgusting to see," he laughed.

Unable to suppress herself, Filia giggled, then began to laugh with him, the sound of their mirth comforting her.

"Of course," Xellos added, "she was so engrossed that she didn't notice me until I approached her. Mistress Zelas was quite embarrassed, and asked me to not tell anyone."

"But then," she frowned uncertainly, "you broke your promise."

"No, not really. I never promised to not tell anyone." Xellos held up his hand, finger raised. "I merely told her that she needn't _worry_ about me telling anyone." He gave her a wicked grin.

Filia actually found herself blushing at his roguish smile, and she looked away quickly. "You just bandy words to your convenience."

"Sometimes," he nodded, cocking his head coquettishly, grin widening.

_Why do I have to feel this way? _she fretted, feeling her cheeks warming further. _He's just so compelling._

Without reason, Xellos' grin faded to a smile, though he still held her hand. Filia took advantage of the opportunity and reined in her emotions, then edged closer to him and peered up into his shadowed eyes. "Xellos . . . thank you."

His amethyst gaze was soft. "I didn't do very much."

Shaking her head, Filia began to smile. "You made me feel better."

Xellos snapped his fingers, an overly annoyed look crossing his face. "Damn!" he smirked at her. "I have to stop doing that!"

She couldn't help giggling as she relaxed next to him, their shoulders touching. "You're crazy."

Shrugging, Xellos smiled. "You've already said that. But, if anyone should be thanking someone, it's me. Mistress Zelas can be . . ." he winced, "childish, at times."

Filia blinked and laughed, still leaning close to look up into his eyes. "That's understating it a bit, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

He turned his head to look down at her and their noses brushed, Xellos blinking at the contact.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't bring herself to pull her eyes from his piercing violet gaze. _Oh, no . . . _ His scent, musky and very masculine, ran shivers down her spine. _I have to stop looking at him . . ._

0

_Alright, _ Xellos forced out past his lust, _this is probably a bad idea. I should say something . . ._ _Something to make both Filia and myself STOP thinking about what we're thinking about . . ._

Her eyes had little flecks of green in them, he realized. They blended into the sapphire orbs, framed by her elegant eyelashes . . . _NO! _ Xellos shoved away the heat that churned within him, slowly and solidly shutting down the system. _Filia is my friend; even though she is very beautiful and . . . _ he made himself look away from her, head bowing, _desirable . . . I can't just romance her like a casual fling. _

Xellos took a slow breath as he studied his hands, sensing her discomfort. _Filia needs someone to love her . . . I wish there were more men available to her . . . then she wouldn't be as desperate as we both are._

He decided to speak, then, looking down at her without masking his affection. "You look lovely tonight."

Shifting embarrassedly, Filia smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry you had to be subjected to my Mistress' little diversions," he continued, turning back to his martini as if it were natural. "Hopefully it didn't ruin your 'vacation'."

"No," the blonde blushed slightly. "It's alright."

_So, Filia needs a husband . . . _ Xellos decided,_ and I need to get laid. Not necessarily in that order. Then, _ he sipped his drink again, _everyone should be happy. Subjectively speaking, of course._

The only problem he could see was where he would find a male dragon still alive.

(-(-o-)-)

Filia lay in the darkness, warm under ebony sheets. As she looked up at the curtains of the four-poster bed, they billowed in the slight night zephyr, illuminated by the barest of moonlight.

_Tonight was very odd._

After the mortifying dinner and slightly less embarrassing conversation later with Xellos, both of them had agreed that it was due time to go to sleep.

It wasn't easy for her, however. She felt so awake, and her eyes kept darting from one slight movement to the next. _This will take forever._

It didn't help that being in Xellos' bed made her nervous. The satin sheets, though fresh and cool, were Xellos', as was the pillow. The bed even smelled like him.

Sighing, Filia rolled onto her side. The breeze from the window grew stronger, blowing across her skin and ruffling the wispy curtains.

She inhaled deeply, and wondered what she could compare it to._ He almost smells like leaves and autumn . . . cold, fresh air and loam . . . _With a smile, she snuggled into the pillow and hugged it. _Maybe if I just try to concentrate on the smell . . . then I can sleep._

The feeling of his dark evil seemed near, but she wasn't sure where he was. _He's always so quiet . . . _ She held the pillow close to her and rubbed her nose into the satin. _This is nice . . . I've never had satin sheets before . . . Even if they ARE black . . ._

_I can't believe he got that jewelry for me. He was so gallant and kind . . . well, kind for Xellos. It's actually sort of cute the way he behaves sometimes. When he's sincere . . . it's breathtaking. _ She glanced out the window, to the full moon shrouded in mist. _Like I'm gazing into his soul . . ._

Slowly, almost indiscernibly, Xellos' miasma grew closer. Unconcerned but curious, Filia rolled onto her back.

At the bedside table, a candle slowly burst into light, a faint warm glow that barely lit the room. Filia sat up and parted the curtains, shivering in her long, diaphanous night dress.

A soft voice spoke. "I thought you might be having trouble sleeping." The Mazoku held a cup of tea and a saucer in his hand; the other clutched the back of his neck, and he smiled nervously as he whispered, "I brought you some tea with valerian in it."

Filia was touched, but stunned. _Why is he being so nice to me? My "vacation" is over. Is it just because of the stone?_ No, that wasn't it, she knew that. Now that the stone was in a pouch and not touching her skin, she had to think hard to use it. Not to mention that Xellos could always take the stone from her before she could even realize his intentions, if he were truly inhibited by her having it. _So . . . maybe he just feels . . . bad? He's being sincere again . . . it's kind of disturbing._

His expression in the moonlight was difficult to read, but his smile started to seem strained, so Filia shook herself and smiled back. "Sorry. I just was a little surprised. Thank you."

Shrugging, Xellos chuckled uncertainly as he carefully handed her the tea. "Yes, well, let's keep my little acts of kindness to ourselves. Everyone already thinks I've gone soft."

Filia sipped the tea carefully, appreciating the mint flavor. Xellos continued to stand before her, wearing the same priests' robes that he'd worn when she first met him; the robes he'd worn every time he'd been cocky and ruthless and sadistic . . .

And now the Greater Beastmaster stood, silent, his shoulders hunched forward almost imperceptibly and his eyes in shadow. _When did my opinion start to matter to him? _she wondered in amazement and awe.

"Xellos," Filia spoke softly, giving him a smile, "would you like to sit down?" She patted the bed to her left.

Nodding and taking a breath, he took the few steps there and sat. The bed dipped very slightly with his weight, and the candlelight revealed his features. "Do you like it?" he asked, amethyst eyes solemn. "I left out the arsenic." He broke into a shy grin.

Chuckling, Filia shook her head. "That's good; I never cared for almond flavoring in my tea."

Xellos watched her as she finished the drink, both of them silent in the cool night. When she was done, she set the cup and saucer on the side table, then returned her gaze to the demon sitting next to her.

"I like your nightgown," he commented slyly.

She punched him in the arm, not too hard. "At least I have a variety of clothing. Are you going to sleep in your priest clothes and cloak?"

"If I sleep," Xellos shrugged. "I probably will wear them."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

They sat and looked into each others' eyes, and Filia felt no desperate passion . . . only a contentment, soothing and calm.

She touched his arm, then slowly leaned towards him to hug him. His arms sidled around her back, and she held him, then pulled away. "Thanks for not poisoning my tea," she grinned.

He looked at her intently as he let her go, then gave her a little smile. "Goodnight."

Quickly, as if expecting her to move, Xellos kissed her forehead, then stood. The candle died. Darkness and quiet enveloped the room, but for the moon and the wind.

"Goodnight, Xellos," she whispered back; a breeze rustled the canopy once more.

His dark silhouette nodded. "I'll be nearby."

"Alright."

He disappeared, but she could still feel him.

Sighing, Filia got back under the covers and tugged them up to her chin. _Xellos . . . you're so weird . . . _

_And nice . . . _

Across the room, Valgaav stirred ever so slightly on the couch, and an owl hooted in the distance.

_Maybe, _ she took a deep breath as she pulled the pillow close,_ it's damp ferns . . . and waterfalls . . . _

She held it tight . . . and fell asleep.

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos stood outside of his chambers in the torch-lit hallway, hands clutched behind his back. "My Filia . . ." He smiled and shook his head.

_Now to take care of certain personal problems. _But that would mean leaving. He leaned against the stone wall and considered his options.

Creating a shield around his quarters would be tricky, because if anyone knew about the barrier they could possibly break in and attack Filia. Though unlikely, because he hadn't sensed any other Mazoku stalking them the whole day . . . still, leaving remained a risk.

With a nod, Xellos decided that correcting his recent . . . difficulties . . . was very important, and an hour away was a negligible amount of time.

Using a large flush of power, Xellos erected a huge barrier around his chambers. If any Mazoku even tried to pass through it, via phasing or otherwise, the ward would alert him instantly.

Content with his spell, Xellos cloaked his power and stepped into the astral plane. When he exited it and moved into the area between subspace and the physical dimension, he was floating above the lesser demon recreation area.

It was just as Xellos remembered, from long ago. While he had never been as low in rank as they were, as a Major and later a General, he'd had to visit the recreation chambers many times, to see to his troops.

Smiling, Xellos lowered himself to the ground, still invisible to the demons. _It's hard to believe all that's happened since the war. The last time I stepped into this room, I was the commander of Zelas' front line troops, the most elite of her soldiers. Now, I fight next to two dragons, and care for them. Now, we fight against one of ours again, just like Gaav but worse . . . _

His dark eyes narrowed as he watched the demons carouse, voluble and animated. They drank and laughed and fought amongst themselves, many new faces, forms and astral signatures unknown to him.

But one he recognized. The petite reborn human slouched in her chair, gulping her drink as she watched her fellow Mazoku. Her green hair fell around her annoyed face, and her black leather bodysuit clung tightly to her slight figure. _Kirelle._

Back when he'd known her, Kirelle had just been reincarnated. Innocent, uncertain of who she was, her rank had been very low. She wasn't without abilities, of course, or Zelas would have never allowed her to be taken. Kirelle had been a very strong mage, not adverse to using unorthodox techniques and deception. She was someone that Xellos found he could connect with in conversation, and her attractive physique and low status had suited his other needs perfectly.

Xellos crossed his arms and continued to watch her. _As I recall, she was promoted three times over the years. Sergeant Kirelle . . . how amusing._

Kirelle sat alone, as usual. She never had any companions, even among the Mazoku. While being so like himself, Kirelle embodied a few traits that caused her to be despised by most demons.

Chuckling, the General-Priest watched as a male demon approached her and made a comment, to which Kirelle flashed her fangs and slowly stood. The other monster backed off, laughing, and left her there.

_Poor, selfish Kirelle. _When he'd first met her, Xellos had learned quickly that the self-absorbed girl was a manipulator, a liar and a cheat. It seemed that she still had her ways of making enemies.

Still, the feisty jadette had always been lustful and willing.

With a sigh, Xellos cocked his head as the Sergeant slammed down her glass and stalked towards the exit, her movements lush and sinuous. _The best time to approach her, _ he mused. _ She's always more naughty when she's angry._

Following her to her tiny yet private quarters, Xellos watched through netherspace as she entered the room and flounced onto the bed. _Very well, then._

He appeared outside and knocked on the door with a gloved hand, then put his hands on his hips and waited.

After a moment, the door flung open, and enraged black eyes glared up at him. "What-" She gasped and fell to her knees, and Xellos grinned.

"It's been a long time, Kirelle. Sorry you had a bad day."

"High General Xellos," she whispered. "I had heard about your arrival."

Torchlight glared off of the black leather, accentuating her ample breasts. Smiling, Xellos leaned down to brush his fingers along her jaw line. "I thought I'd drop by and see if you were feeling frisky. What with the way that demon spoke to you, it seems you haven't been having the best of luck with men, lately."

Her head jerked up and she glared at him. "That's none of your business!"

His once tender hand pulled away and backhanded her forcefully, causing her to stumble on the ground. "You should watch your language, little one."

With a growl, the demoness peered at him, looking ready to pounce from the ground. "Master . . ."

Xellos beamed at her, then took her wrist and roughly pulled her from the floor to dangle in mid-air. "You won't mind if I enter, will you?"

Desire burned in her ebony eyes from the coarse handling, and she bit her lip and smiled back. "Always so polite," she hissed, one foot caressing his thigh though she still hung in the air by her arm.

He snarled and flung her into her room, and she landed on the bed hard. In an instant, he appeared at her side, the door slamming shut. "Just shut up," he said, shedding his cloak and pushing her down as she tried to rise.

His saffron waist ties vanished from his hips and appeared in his hand. "I thought you might need your ego reduced," he mocked, holding her in place with magic.

Kirelle struggled uselessly, spitting out, "you always did like to be the dominant one."

"Like it mattered to you, as long as you got enjoyment out of it." He tied her down with the cloth, and smiled at her as he slowly, teasingly, began to remove her leather jumpsuit from her curvaceous form. "Don't worry. I can guarantee that this time will set a new record for the best sex you've ever had."

(-(-o-)-)

Wolfpack Island  
June 6th, 2002

The chirping birds at the window woke Valgaav, who then rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. "No, go away . . ."

"Morning, Val," came Xellos' chipper tenor voice. "You're the first to awaken! Get in the shower quick before Filia does, or you'll never get any hot water."

The young dragon raised his head and glared at the General-Priest, who still wore his saffron and scarlet ensemble. "This is Wolfpack Island. You're telling me you don't have the spell facilities of a ski resort?"

Xellos tipped his violet head and frowned, gloved finger on his lips. "Well, yes, we do. But Filia uses a lot of hot water."

Laughing, Val slowly got up from the couch and stretched, yawning. "Whatever you say, Xel." He paused, then, and looked the older man in the eyes. "So, how was Mom . . . last night?"

Xellos sat in a nearby chair, hand absently rubbing the red velvet arm. "Not too upset," he replied, slightly distracted as he gazed into nothingness. "She's not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about." His purple cat-eyes looked up into Val's seriously. "I'm sure she's fine, she seemed happy after we talked."

Valgaav nodded, mollified slightly, and stripped off his t-shirt. "Okay, then. I'm taking a shower. What's for breakfast, by the way?" he added as he entered the bathroom, running his hand through his short, spiky green hair.

"Road kill cakes!" Xellos called cheerily, and the silhouette in the canopy bed stirred at the sound.

"Great," Val sighed darkly, and shook his head with a grin as he closed the door.

0

Xellos watched through the black curtains as Filia yawned and blinked heavily. _She's so cute when she wakes up. _

"Xellos?" she yawned again, azure eyes bleary. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're alright, of course!" he beamed from where he crouched on the floor. "I came to wake you and Val. He's in the shower right now." _Well, this is going nicely. I hardly feel any lust at all._

She nodded and pulled her fingers down her blonde hair, frowning at the tangles that she discovered. "Today is the day that we have our war thingy, or whatever Zelas called it, right?"

"Council of war," he corrected. "Quite."

"Yeah," she blushed. "My brain doesn't function at its best in the morning."

Xellos shrugged, then rose with a smile, black cape flowing with his movements. "That's okay. Just wanted to make sure you got up. You don't want to be late for breakfast!"

Filia's head bobbed and she sat up, so the demon said, "I'll be waiting in the living room," and vanished.

(-(-o-)-)

Breakfast was out on the balcony again, but there was no buffet table, and Xellos had left them as soon as they'd arrived.

"Ooh," Zelas clapped her hands as Xellos had bowed to leave, "this will be wonderful!"

Filia blinked in the bright sunlight and gazed at the white-cloaked Hellmaster over the set table. "Oh," she tried a nervous smile. "You changed your hair. I like it very much."

Preening, the Hellmaster grinned and ran her fingers through her bubblegum pink locks. "Thank you. I was bored."

With a confused nod, Filia attempted, "Um . . . where did Xellos go?"

The other woman smirked and took a long drag of her cigarette. "Why, my Xellos is preparing us breakfast! He hasn't cooked for me in such a long time . . ." She sighed and leaned back in the metal patio chair. "Hmm, I think we're due for some rain," Zelas said absently, looking out across the sapphire sky and sipping from her water glass. "Have to see to that . . ."

Filia's eyes narrowed in confusion, but instead of replying, she just shook her head. _ Xellos knows how to cook? _

Her son was, of course, studying the surroundings, wearing another outfit of Xellos' that fit him perfectly, this time a rich indigo in color. She still couldn't get used to seeing him in such clothing . . .

The morning had started strangely, as usual. Xellos had presented her with a new set of clothes, almost as ridiculous as the first. She now wore a maroon long sleeved dress, form fitting, with swirls of glitter wrapping around it. There were also sections missing in odd places, but fully intentional by the stitching, that - of course - required her to go braless again. _I really have to go look for clothing myself. There has to be something less . . . unusual, somewhere._

Just as she began contemplating the day ahead, Xellos appeared, wearing his yellow turtleneck and black slacks beneath an apron that proclaimed loudly across the front, "Beat the Cook".

_I just might, _ Filia thought dryly.

"Hello!" the purple-headed Mazoku cried. "Breakfast is all done! Ta da!"

With a wave of his hand, things appeared upon their empty plates, and Filia examined her own in shock.

"Marvelous!" Zelas cried, pink curls bouncing. "they look delicious."

Filia's plate held something that looked just like a pancake, except it was in the shape of a deformed rabbit, red syrup oozing around it disturbingly in the manner of blood. "Um," she asked as Xellos reappeared in his chair across from her, minus the apron, "what exactly are they?"

The Mazoku grinned at her and picked up his silverware. "Why, road-kill cakes, Filia!"

She stared at him, flabbergasted. "'Road-kill cakes'?"

To her left and right, Zelas and Valgaav were digging into their breakfasts, undisturbed by the resemblance to dead animals their pancakes held.

"Well, Filia," Xellos commented, "I made them in the shape of road-kill. Isn't that creative?"

"Yes," she blinked, swallowing as she glanced down at her rabbit cake, avoiding looking at the gray whipped cream that seemed to seep out of the back of its head. "Great."

"Come on, Mom," Valgaav commented, taking another bite of his porcupine cake, "it's not that bad. They taste great."

"How can I eat it? It looks so . . . real . . ."

Her green-haired son slurped down another forkful and shrugged. "I'll eat yours."

"No," Filia sighed, "no. I can eat it, I just will cut it up into little bits, then I won't be as disturbed."

The two Mazoku were sharing amused glances, so Filia frowned and glared at her friend. "Xellos . . . when did you learn how to cook? You never made anything more complicated than toast."

"Oh," he commented, watching with interest as she chopped up the pancake on her plate, "I know how to make a lot of things. I just never had any reason to, before."

Filia's brows rose incredulously, but she let him off the hook and began to eat her pile of tiny pancake squares. The crimson syrup was, indeed, strawberry, and after the initial shock wore off, Filia found herself enjoying the meal.

0

Xellos smiled slightly as he watched Filia attempt to eat her breakfast. Her blue eyes blinked at her pancake with confusion and uncertainty as she shook her head, and the feeling of her frustration rolled over him in delicious waves. _She certainly looks beautiful in that red dress . . ._

But the usual desire that swelled within him appeared to be mostly dormant. All that remained was a sense of well being and affection when he gazed at her . . . and, perhaps, an inkling of warm passion.

_Yes, this will do nicely, _ Xellos told himself with relief. _Now that my needs have been sated, it seems I won't have to worry about being as attracted to Filia. Still . . . it should all have disappeared. _ He could not understand why there was any remaining, but it couldn't be helped.

Eating as he thought, Xellos decided, _I took care of as much as I could with Kirelle. Now my mind can be focused without interruption from base instincts._


	18. Chapter 17 And Author's Note

Now that Xellos has ticked everyone off with smut, the jerk has returned to spout religious drivel, a week EARLY no less! BWA HA HA HA HA—

Xellos: Shaddup.

_Ahem_. Okay.

PS: review!!

Love,

Ukchana (And pissy/slutty Xellos . . .)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Wolfpack Island  
June 6th, 2002

Breakfast passed fairly quickly. When it was through, Zelas stood before them, leaning on her chair. "Alright," the pink-haired demoness began, "now that we've all eaten," she grinned at Val, who smiled back, "it's time for a more serious affair." Her face hardened, and she turned to gaze out over the wrought iron railing, cigarette appearing in her mouth. "Yugesle," she called, and a writhing, ghostly form materialized before her, green and slimy. "Yugesle, tell the Beastmaster that it is time. Bring her here."

Filia watched with interest. _Beastmaster? So, this must be whoever was promoted to Xellos' old position._

The lesser demon, seemingly made completely of tentacles, lowered them submissively and vanished.

"Very well!" Zelas chuckled. "She'll be here soon. Oh, by the way," she said, book suddenly in her hand, "I've been studying the book you found. It's very interesting. I think it may be able to help you find the last fragment."

Filia watched as a crouched woman materialized behind Zelas, long robes shimmering rainbow-like in the sun. The dragoness frowned, eyes narrowing, as the petite, maroon-haired Mazoku began to look awfully familiar . . .

The pink-tressed Hellmaster spun and gazed down at the new arrival. "Wonderful. Please stand. You have yet to meet our guests."

Rising, the short-haired girl bowed to Zelas, nodded to Xellos and smiled at Filia. "Lords and Ladies."

Eyes widening, Filia stood quickly, eyes intent upon the tiny Mazoku's friendly emerald gaze. "You . . ."

She beamed back politely. "Lady Filia. How wonderful to see you again."

"The _masseuse_?!" Filia cried, blinking as she looked back and forth between Zelas and Xellos, the latter actually managing to look slightly uncomfortable. "You mean to say . . ."

"Why," Zelas chuckled, "This is Iyzeka, my Lesser Beastmaster. Are you alright, Filia?" She stepped closer to the blonde and smiled at her.

Filia blinked at her, crossing her arms across her chest. "You're telling me that you have your Beastmaster be a masseuse?"

The Hellmaster winked at Filia and brushed her cheek gently, to which the dragoness jerked back. "Well, she's very good at it. Why not?"

Still bowed, Iyzeka remained silent and still, her iridescent multi-colored robes shifting slightly in the gentle summer wind. No one spoke as Xellos approached her, looking casual without his cloak and moving with a careless grace. "Iyzeka. Good to see you. You may rise, if you like."

She stood slowly, head still bowed, but Filia could see a small, wistful smile on her face, dark bangs framing her hopeful green eyes. "Lord Beastmaster."

Filia started to get annoyed.

"I trust," Xellos began, the breeze ruffling his amethyst hair, "our Lady Hellmaster has kept you busy while I was absent." His tenor voice sounded amused.

"Yes, Master," she curtsied as she spoke, head still low. _What is the deal with this girl? _ Filia wondered angrily. _And why is Xellos encouraging her?_

The slim monster eyed his inferior closely, then gave a little smile. "We'll have to catch up later. Now, for proper introductions." With a smooth pivot, he extended a hand to Filia and beamed. "As you have met before, this is Lady Filia Ul Copt. My Lady, this is my subordinate, Beastmaster Iyzeka."

_Great. The little wench had better not get all smarmy with Xellos while I'M around. _Filia smiled politely at the young woman and tried to hide her feelings from even herself. "Nice to finally know your name, Beastmaster Iyzeka."

"Charmed," the demoness beamed sincerely.

"And," Xellos gave Valgaav a considering look, "this is Lord Valgaav Ul Copt."

Her son gave a nervous smile, then took the Lesser Beastmaster's hand and kissed it. Iyzeka returned the smile as Val said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Quite," replied the redhead. _Oh, no! Now she's hitting on my baby! _ Filia fretted.

Zelas' commanding voice called everyone to attention. "Good." She took a long drag from her cigarette, blowing the smoke out leisurely. "Now, we have business. Come."

And they were no longer on the balcony, but standing in a vast darkness, filled with tropical plants and waterfalls. Standing torches lit the gloomy area enough so that Filia could see the fog rolling across the floor, touching her bare legs with whispery caresses.

Valgaav looked around, absorbing everything eagerly. "It's beautiful."

Shrugging, the pink-haired Mazoku grinned and began along the path they had appeared on, headed towards a tight clutch of trees. "Come, then!"

They followed her, passing through the foliage to find a small clearing. In the center stood a large round mahogany table and eight chairs, the deep crimson wood shining in the torchlight. _This must be where the Council of War will be held, _ she told herself nervously, and shivered in the thin burgundy dress. _I don't know anything about war . . . _

Everyone joined Zelas at the table, Xellos and Iyzeka on either side of her with one chair on either side separating the Hellmaster from her subordinates. Filia sat to Xellos' right, directly next to him, and Val took her other side, leaving a seat between him and the redhead.

Still uncertain, Filia glanced up at Xellos as his mistress began to talk. _Why was he so distant this morning? Not mean or cold, but just . . . withdrawn from us slightly. I hope this goes quickly, _ she added to herself. _I need to talk to Xellos about last night._

"Now," Zelas began, "let this council begin." She looked everyone in the eye individually, her golden gaze roaming the table. "The reason this meeting was called is obvious to everyone here by now. Ex-High Beastmaster Telgaln murdered his mistress, Hellmaster Dolphin, and Hellmaster Dynast, then stole both of their Philosopher Stone fragments. All this," she drank deeply from her wineglass, "after he announced his intentions to take over Shabranigdo and manipulate his power."

Zelas' eyes narrowed as she looked at them, wavy pink hair almost incongruous with her serious demeanor. "Now, we five are the only ones who can stop this. The first time Telgaln declared his plans, one hundred years ago, no one believed him, including myself. He had left Dolphin to become a rogue. It was unknown if he had a fragment or not, but it was rumored either way. And then, a week ago, the two were assassinated by the traitor."

She inhaled from her cigarette again, and a holographic display suddenly blinked into existence over the center of the table. What glowed there appeared to be the earth, spinning very slowly in mid air.

As Zelas continued, her deep commanding voice rang through the forested darkness. "Since he made his declaration, the mission to stop him has been completely voluntary. High Beastmaster Xellos requested to try his hand at this mission, but no other Mazoku was willing or able to help him. In secret, I gave Xellos support. But now, upon the recent discovery that some of Dolphin and Dynasts servants are following Telgaln, Iyzeka has decided to risk herself and assist her superior in his undertaking." Her golden eyes turned to gaze piercingly at the woman. "Perhaps you should explain why you decided this, Lesser Beastmaster."

The amber-haired Mazoku shifted and smiled anxiously. "Of course, Lady Regent," she bowed slightly in her chair.

_Lady REGENT? _ Filia blinked. _What is going on . . . _

"Well," began Iyzeka, hands clasped together before her, "I realized that High General Xellos' admirable bravery and determination were qualities that should not go unappreciated. His intentions would benefit not only the Mazoku, but all other races as well, and yet . . . the High General has few open allies." Her viridian eyes glanced to Filia and Val and she gave a polite smile. "I just felt that the Mazoku should be offering more assistance, especially since Telgaln has so many underlings to assist him now. After a long period of thought, I decided to take the risks just as my superior has done. The end results will be worth it."

A thoughtful silence fell across the table, but Filia found her hands on her lap, clutching her red dress irritably. _Now what? If she joins us, then Xellos will probably start hitting on her and ignore me again. _ A sadness greater than she'd ever expected welled up inside of her, and her gaze fell to the table. _But what can I do? We need all the help we can get._ With a heavy heart, she noticed that Xellos was looking at Iyzeka approvingly. _I feel like crying. What's wrong with me?_

Her anger began to burn hot as she told herself, _It's not fair, just when he was beginning to be nice to me! _The rage took over, and she found herself musing deviously, _Maybe I can get his attention by asking some questions . . ._

Raising her head, Filia shyly broke the silence. "Now that there is the opportunity, I was wondering if I could ask a question." _Come on, Xellos. Stop staring at Iyzeka already._

"Go right ahead," Zelas answered, taking another sip of wine.

Filia cleared her throat and looked down at the holographic planet. "Well . . . what exactly IS Telgaln's objective?"

The pink-haired demoness chuckled and leaned back in her chair, breasts swaying under her ivory chemise. "Quite simply put: to enslave this world once he has Shabranigdo's power."

Glancing to her left and up at Xellos, Filia's eyes narrowed with honest confusion. "But, that doesn't sound nearly as bad as what the Mazoku race has claimed it desired: the total destruction of the universe."

"Not quite true," Xellos answered for her. "If I may, Regent?" he politely bowed his head to Zelas. _Yea! _

"Of course," she waved him off and winked at Iyzeka. "My star pupil," the Mazoku Lord sighed with a grin, and the girl giggled quietly.

Xellos looked at her with resigned annoyance. "Ahem. Now then," he beamed to Filia, "I will explain. However, before I can get to Telgaln, I will have to explain some other things, such as physics."

Frowning, Filia snapped, "I know physics!" _Condescending little . . ._

"Yes, you do," he replied patiently. "However, it's been a while since you've had to think upon it, so just be patient. Within all things," he raised a gloved finger, "there has to be balance. What I am about to tell you is something that neither Ryuuzoku nor Mazoku were capable of realizing. But, my Lady Regent realized this long ago."

"And what is that?" Filia snapped. _How dare he think to lecture me on such a simple principle?_

"Simply put," he answered, and she frowned at his unknowing mockery of her thoughts, "In every being there is chaos and order. By my very existence," his amethyst eyes turned to take in everyone seated at the table, "I am defying what Mazoku propose to hold so dear. I am living. I am . . . alive."

Filia blinked, gaze becoming unfocused. "What?"

Valgaav turned to her excitedly. "Exactly, Mom. And by our aging and existing, we are defying 'life', because we are in a self-sustaining entropic universe. That's a linier universe where energy and matter are constantly recycling," he added softly.

"I KNOW what 'entropic' means, Valgaav," she hissed back, glaring at her son.

"Okay, okay!"

Xellos cleared his throat again, voice hard. "If you would please, Miss and Mister Ul Copt?"

Filia flushed and looked down at the table, but Val paled at Xellos' gaze and replied, "Apologies, Lord Beastmaster." Filia nodded her agreement.

"Very well. As I was saying, there can never be a total end to life or death in this universe, because the laws of physics in this universe dictate that it will forever recycle energy and matter."

Filia frowned at how intently the russet-haired girl was listening to him and tried to ignore the demoness.

"Essentially," Xellos concluded, "even if the Mazoku tried to destroy everything, they would only manage to annihilate every planet that was, at that point in time, whole. But new planets and stars would continue to be created, and there would be nothing they could do to stop it because of entropy, because of _time_. Likewise, if the Dragon races succeeded in keeping everything stagnant, the way their beliefs dictated, very little would be accomplished in science or technology, because the 'change' and 'newness' of the ideas would have been too drastic for them to accept. Change is chaos." His dark cat-like eyes fell upon Filia last, then pulled away. "Everyone with me so far?"

A chorus of yeses was heard, but Filia abstained, troubled. _He . . . he's right. I never really connected physics and my religion together. How could I be so blind?_

"Lady Filia?" Xellos asked politely. "are you alright? I can understand how this might come as a shock to you. Believe me, it came as a shock to me when Her Majesty first told me of her revelations."

Filia nodded, mouth open. "Oh?"

"Mom? Don't worry, alright?" Val patted her hand with concern.

Beastmaster Iyzeka nodded to Xellos and asked, "Please, High General Xellos, continue."

_She probably just wants to hear him talk, _Filia told herself.

"Alright," Xellos smiled, purple hair shrouding his eyes as he steepled his fingers below his chin and bent his head to peer into the floating orb before them. "Evil and good, hate and fear, order and chaos. All these are opposites to each other, and everything contains all. This planet is in balance because Lord Ruby Eyes is still slumbering, and all of the Dragon Kings are no more. If Shabranigdo awakens, with or without Telgaln's help or force, it will unbalance this planet's order and chaos. While it would," his gaze fell upon Iyzeka, "be in our best interests to stop him because he would be using Lord Shabranigdo as a puppet . . ." Xellos looked at everyone evenly, "it would never be prudent, in my opinion, to allow so great a destabilization of chaos and order to occur."

There was silence around the small table, as the ghostly jewel separating them spun leisurely in the center of the table.

Xellos' tenor voice spoke again. "Hellmaster Phibrizzo was returned to the emptiness we all come from, by Lady Nightmare's Hand. But, as he was dying, he suddenly cried that he had changed his mind. He no longer craved the death he had so strongly desired, for so long. He said that it wasn't what he wanted after all. Not at all." His hands folded together and he sighed. "This is, in my opinion, why all Mazoku would not be served well to seek out total destruction. For, we are alive."

Xellos grinned at Filia. "As a wise Golden dragon once said in my hearing, 'One who lives must try to keep on living. That is only natural.' And we are as natural as plants and animals, because we, too, were created by the Lord of Nightmares herself."

The quiet that his words left was practically palatable; the low fog undulating across the floor seemed to dip and sway to a song she could not hear.

"Then," Val's deep voice broached the unnerving quiet, "would it not be arguable, High General-Priest, that if such a destabilization were to occur, something to balance it would be created or brought about by the universe, simply from necessity?" His golden eyes locked with Xellos', and Filia was certain she saw the Mazoku's eyes glint.

"Why, yes, Valgaav," Xellos replied, pride evident in his voice. "Although, how can you be certain that _we _ are not the weights that God has chosen towards that very end? She works in mysterious ways, after all," he chuckled.

(-(-o-)-)

Valgaav watched his mother as Xellos lectured, concern distracting him from the debate more than he'd anticipated. _Mom. Are you going to be alright with all of this? I hope I can find a way to get you to talk to me._

So much had happened to Filia over the past two days. The ancient dragon wondered if his mother would last through what was required, or if she would break again.

_And what is going on with Xellos? A week ago, he was talking as if Mazoku were meant to destroy everything. Now he's against it? _ Grimly, Valgaav realized why he found it strangely familiar. _Dammit, _he closed his golden eyes and opened them. _One of the most common signs of brainwashing. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. I bet he doesn't even _remember_ the conversation we had a week ago. I'm just glad that Zelas has been trying to break him of the brainwashing._

"Alright," Zelas spoke once Xellos' speech came to an end, "there you have it. Now, on to the plans. I've looked over the old book our operatives-" she smiled at the dragons, "-have discovered, and there is a section on China that I think will aid us well in finding the stone."

The Mazoku Regent opened the book to display the pages. "It tells about the major religions in ancient China, and where the temples were located. More than likely, the fragment will be within one of the temple ruins, since it is drawn to positions of great power."

Valgaav glanced around the table, blinking in confusion. _No, the book can't just say that . . . Xellos seemed to think it was so important . . . There must be something else._

"From what Xellos told me," Zelas continued as if reading his thoughts, "this was found in a fairly unusual way. There is something odd about the book," her gold eyes met each person around the table, "but I've yet to uncover what the deeper secret is. So far, this seems to be the most information we can glean from it. Any of you are welcome to borrow the text for study; it's entirely possible there is something I missed."

Zelas sat down in her chair and looked over each of them slowly, her smile widening. "So, any other questions before we go on to our plan of attack?" They all shook their heads, so she nodded and waved towards her general. "Well, then, General Beastmaster Xellos will be taking over the meeting."

Narrowing his eyes, Valgaav leaned back and watched. _I have a strange feeling of foreboding . . . I wonder what is going to happen in this next battle . . ._

(-(-o-)-)

The sensation of bewilderment rang strongly as Xellos led his guests back to his quarters, using the walking as a chance for them to ponder the council proceedings. Of course, the feeling emanated purely from Filia, the only one of them completely unaccustomed to strategy beyond chess.

Young Val seemed to be troubled as well, though, an overall sense of unease and worry shrouding the aqua-haired dragon.

_Well, this will not do, _ Xellos told himself darkly, a dour malaise seeping into him with every step through the halls. _No, not when we'll be leaving so soon._

The Mazoku walked through the doorway to his rooms leisurely, hiding his concerns with his usual sunny grin. The two dragons moved rather zombie-like after him, sitting on one of the settees side-by-side, visions glazed over with their own troubled thoughts.

_Alright, how best to proceed. They're both so . . . _ Xellos smiled instead of frowning and sat on Filia's other side - far closer than she'd normally allow – yet neither mother nor son noticed whatsoever. _Oblivious._

Allowing himself a sigh, he moved to a more normal distance and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Filia. Val." The two blinked and looked over to him, Valgaav's eyes narrowing as his emotions twisted towards worry.

_Wonderful. _"My, my, we're all so gloomy today!" Xellos' eyes widened as he crossed his legs and tipped his head to look at them comically. "Okay, time to spit it out. Obviously, something's wrong, and we need to fix it."

Filia's large sapphire eyes blinked at him, and she bit her lip. "I'm all right . . . just a little overcome by all the possible outcomes." The blonde looked at her son, her hand covering his own in concern. "Valgaav?" She tried to smile confidently. "You certainly knew what you were talking about. You contributed a lot."

Mouth tightening, Valgaav raised his head and looked at them both, then down at his mother's hand in his. "I know . . . I just . . ." His saffron gaze latched onto Xellos, and he shook his head. "Xellos . . . I just have a feeling it's not right, the plan."

The Beastmaster frowned. "What do you mean?"

As if sorting a puzzle within his own mind, Valgaav haltingly spoke. "It's . . . it's like another feeling . . . that we're looking in the wrong places. Not the wrong country, just . . . I donno'," he sighed heavily, squeezing Filia's hand and smiling at her. "I'm sure it's nothing."

With a firm shake of his head, Xellos countered, "Not at all. Just keep me informed if you feel anything else." The boy bowed his head, assenting.

It was still morning, and sunlight filtered gently through the windows in the following silence. The Mazoku was unsure of what exactly was going on, but he knew they needed to get a hold of themselves.

"Okay," Xellos clapped his hands together, "this is far too depressing! What you too need is to relax and be energized for our little romp later this evening."

Val blinked at him tiredly. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well," Xellos winked and grinned at Filia, "a little tour of the island. Filia was commenting that she couldn't believe it was Avalon, so I thought I'd prove it to her and give her something to distract her from whatever's troubling her."

The blonde in question jerked upright on the settee and stared at him. "Avalon? Oh, gods," she moaned, "yes, now I remember!" Holding up her hands, Filia shook her head slowly, azure eyes sorrowful. "Oh, the horror . . ."

Giving her a strange glance and patting her shoulder, Val commented, "You must have suppressed the memory because it was so shocking . . ."

"Anyhow," Xellos pushed the conversation back on track, "that's what we'll do. Got it?" His voice was light but he knew they saw the serious cast of his eyes.

The boy opened his mouth slightly, then nodded. "Yes, sir."

Filia's timid glance caught at his resolve, but he just bent his head in her direction stoically and continued. "Filia, I know you seem to have a problem with Iyzeka for some reason, so I think she should go along as well, before the mission starts. Both of you need to get to know her, and I need to re-familiarize myself with her as well, as it has been some time since we've seen each other."

Lips trembling as if she desperately wanted to speak, the dragoness settled for nodding contritely and murmuring, "Yes, sir."

_WHAT? _ Xellos blinked and gazed at her with concern. _She must have been suppressing her worry and fear before. All the talk of battle during the council must have been more than she anticipated, for her to be so subservient to ME of all people . . . but how could she hide her feelings so well? She seemed slightly afraid during the meeting, and a little angry, but nothing like this level of upset. And now I've hurt her . . . dammit._

It wasn't the place to delve deeper into Filia's emotions, however, so he gave her a little smile and stood. _ I hope she doesn't think too badly of me, but there is a time and a place for closeness, and then for distance._ "Alright, then," he beamed, one gloved hand raised, "don't look so down! Iyzeka is very interesting once you get to know her, and I'm sure you'll enjoy yourselves if you give it a chance."

They rose after him, Valgaav giving his mother a quick hug, then replying, "I think a tour is a great idea . . . we all need some fresh air and time to think."

Xellos nodded, pleased. "Exactly."

_This has to be the most unusual thing I've ever had to do, _ he thought as he transported them away. _ I never thought I'd see the day that I'd be doing my best to cheer up some dragons . . . let alone commanding them as if they were my troops._

(-(-o-)-)

"Look, Mom," Valgaav tried to get her attention. "There are a lot of fish in the water."

Filia looked out onto the rushing river, the castle towering behind them, and nodded miserably. "That's nice, Val."

Xellos and Iyzeka stood a few yards away, the former instructing the latter on what would happen. The dragoness ignored them, doing her best to concentrate on the beautiful surroundings.

Water dripped from the tree limbs, the grass and shrubs soaked from a recent shower. Rounded, full sleet-gray clouds sat in the distance; beneath them, silken sheets of darkness confirmed that rain was falling from them still.

"Mother?"

Filia turned to her son and looked up at him. He had grown so much . . . his shoulders wide and his saffron eyes clear. But Valgaav looked different than his previous incarnation, she reminded herself as she embraced her son, holding him tightly to her.

Back then he'd seemed starved, but her son now had healthy meat on his bones, his face softer with the happiness of a good life. And the scars on his cheeks and back had never returned to him, something she thanked the gods for often. _Oh, Valgaav. How can I ever tell you about the past?_

"What's wrong, Mom?" his deep voice whispered. "I know you're upset . . ." he trailed off, so she pulled back to gaze into his uncertain eyes. "I wish you hadn't had to deal with so much, all at once."

Filia smiled sadly. "You're very sweet, Val. It HAS been difficult, but it must be done."

Taking her chin in a hand, Val peered at her, expression darkening. "Are you going to be alright? I'm worried about you, Mom."

Leaning her face into his hand, she sighed. "Oh, Val. You shouldn't have to worry about me at all . . ." They hugged again, Filia burying herself into her son's arms. _Why do I need so much support right now? _ She asked herself. _ Why do I NEED in this way?_

A little part of herself brushed against her thoughts with a tiny reply. _Because . . . Xellos doesn't like you anymore . . ._

She jerked and pulled away, blinking up at her son.

"Mom?"

"I'm okay," she promised him, trying to smile. "I just thought of something . . . and it surprised me." _Sure, Xellos has been distant today . . . And I hate it, _ she realized. _Dammit, when did he start to mean so much to me?!_

"It's Xellos," Val spoke softly, glancing back at the Mazoku across the clearing. "Isn't it?"

Filia bit her lip, tears brimming in her eyes suddenly. _Gods, what's wrong with me? I just started feeling so . . . depressed . . . after the meeting. Is it really because of Xellos? He's acting so serious and dour . . . like he doesn't even know me anymore . . . _ Her head drooped, flaxen bangs covering her eyes . . ._ like last night never happened. _ They had seemed to connect so well . . . had it meant nothing to him?

She looked over to where Xellos and Iyzeka stood, still conversing. He never once looked her way; and though Filia knew he could see without using his eyes, somehow his turned back tore at her heart. _ Was everything he told me a lie? I can't believe that . . . And I shared his thoughts and emotions . . . _

_But . . . how can he act like this if he still cares?_

(-(-o-)-)

"Excuse me for saying so, Lord Xellos," Iyzeka added softly once he had finished, "but . . . Miss Ul Copt truly seems to despise me . . ." She looked past him, glancing quickly at the downcast blonde as she held her son. "And . . ." the lesser Beastmaster glanced up at him nervously, _Lady Nightmare, please let him not get angry, _"it seemed to have something to do with you . . . talking to me." _Or anything else you and I do together, for that matter. _

Iyzeka winced as his piercing purple gaze bore into her. "Iyzeka . . ." Xellos suddenly grinned at her cheerfully. "You really need to relax! I know that Miss Ul Copt is having some difficulties with you . . . I realize it looks rather worrisome, actually," he folded his arms across his chest. "However, you seem to have grown into a rather new-age Mazoku since last we saw each other. Knowing Mistress Zelas, that's not surprising," he added, winking.

She nodded, shuffling her feet. _Whew, okay . . . it's been so long since I've seen him . . . Master Xellos never jumped down anyone's throat about comments before . . . but he's changed a lot. _ She could barely remember the demon standing before her, she had been so young the last time she'd seen him. But from what she'd heard, she was glad she hadn't had to receive his punishments in the past.

Cape rustling in the cool wind, Xellos leaned a hand against a tree and looked down at her, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Listen, Iyzeka. Lady Filia needs to learn to work with you. She also needs to learn that, however close she and I have become, I have my duties. I know," his sharp tone made her wince, "that you won't be disclosing anything interesting about what occurs today . . . whether it be during the mission or before then. Correct?" His icy words made it clear that if she did so, she would learn what was truly so very frightening about him . . .

Swallowing fearfully despite her control over the physical body she'd created, Iyzeka bowed. _Damn, this is going to suck if I'm so scared all the time, _she realized as she humbly replied. "Yes, Master Xellos. I guarantee that you will have no difficulties about my silence in any matter."

"Great!" He sighed and shook his head, violet locks glinting in the dappled sunlight. "Well, now I suppose I have to see to Filia," he muttered. "Anyway," his dark eyes twinkled, happy once more, "while I'm talking to Lady Filia, you keep Mister Ul Copt occupied. Entertain him, talk to him. You two are around the same . . . age . . . I think," he frowned and glanced up in thought. "Hmm. Whatever!" he beamed at her. "Okay, then, let's get the rest of our 'tour group'."

He turned and began to walk away, then stopped and gestured to her with his staff. "Oh, and you can act like yourself around me. It's alright. Don't be so nervous!"

"If that is what you command," she bowed again, smiling with more conviction then she felt, "then I'll really try my best, My Lord."

(-(-o-)-)

Pained, Valgaav watched his mother hold back her tears. "Mom . . ." _Dammit, why does this have to be so complicated? I wish she understood that Xellos has a job to do, here. He can't hold her hand all the time. _ "Mom," he tried again, "listen, I know--"

Before he could finish, however, she turned her head to where Xellos and Iyzeka were walking towards them, Iyzeka understandably trailing behind. Halting, the young dragon shook his head and watched his mother steel herself for what was to come, her back straight and azure eyes unyielding.

But the priest, though still in his official robes, wore the familiar jolly smile on his face. Discarding his gnarled staff into subspace and greeting them with a wink, Xellos spread his arms wide. "So, now that everything's settled, where should we go first? I know," he turned to the tight-jawed blonde, "Filia, why don't you pick someplace."

Filia's mouth tightened further as she studied the ground. "I wouldn't know where to begin," she said, voice dangerously level. "I don't know very much about Wolfpack Island."

_Ouch, _Val winced despite himself. _ This is going to take a lot of work for Xellos to fix. Poor Mom . . . she was already betrayed by her people . . . even after so long, it seems she's still very sensitive to duplicity. Real OR imagined._

Xellos' expression barely faltered, his happy eyes tightening infinitesimally, but Valgaav was too familiar with him to be fooled. It was obvious that the ramifications had struck the Mazoku General as well . . . _So, now what is he going to do?_

"How about," Xellos began cheerily, "I tell you about the island, first? Then you can decide where to go!"

_Forcing cheer again, eh, Xellos?_Val decided to intrude.

_Of course,_ the answer came, strained as he'd expected. _--I had a bad feeling that Filia would overreact . . . I just wish she wasn't so sensitive . . . Maybe you can help me along the way. She spoke to you . . ._

Val sighed as Filia shrugged and answered coldly. "Whatever you think best."

_Listen, she may have talked to me, but she didn't say much. I don't think I'll be much help. You're on your own, pal.—_


	19. Chapter 18 And Author's Note

Well, time for another chapter! I hope everyone likes this one; and, guys . . . do me a favor . . . don't jump to conclusions about Val's "love interest":-p I'm not even sure myself who he'll end up with . . . we have to see how it plays out!

Love,

Ukchana - oh and, review! Or I'll stuff mini-marshmallows up my nose!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Wolfpack Island  
June 6th, 2002

"_Whatever you think best," _Xellos repeated grimly in his head. _Great._

"Alright," he answered Filia. "Let's see . . ." He put his gloved finger to his lips and looked out onto the gorge. "Well, there's the Enchanted Forests, which has Mistress Zelas' private sanctuary for magical creatures . . . heavily guarded, but we're high clearance, so it would be fine. Then, there is the volcano . . . we visited the hot springs near it yesterday. And then, of course, there's," Xellos pause, expecting an eruption, "the Hollow Hill, the Arc, and the Citadel." _Please, oh please don't have a fit . . ._

He opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde dragoness, her cold rage running a delicious chill through his human body. She raised her head, and he sensed her sudden dark humor as she replied haughtily, "Very well, then, _General_ Xellos . . . I think we should go to the Enchanted Forest first."

Gazing down into her defiant blue eyes, Xellos pushed away the pleasing sensations it brought to him. "That sounds wonderful!"

_It's silly, _he thought sadly, _but she's almost more attractive when she really hates me, then when she's just incredibly angry_. The pure revulsion and pain flowing from her twisted within him. _Oh, Filia, why do you do this? No, it's my mistake. I should have expected you to think I'd betrayed you._

With a smile to cover his concerns, he waved his staff, and they vanished.

(-(-o-)-)

Viridian and sepia shimmered into existence around them; rustling and the strident calls of birds greeted their appearance.

Filia frowned and peered around the tropical forest, breathing deeply of the muggy, perfumed air. "This doesn't look too different than the forest we went through to get to the castle . . . well," she backed away from a very large, sparkling insect buzzing past her, "perhaps it was less . . . disgusting. I hope these things don't bite me . . ."

"Oh," Xellos' voice replied smugly, "I'm sure they won't bite you. They reserve that for me."

Filia frowned and turned to look at him, only to gasp in shock and back away. "Wha-what on earth is THAT?"

Latched onto the general-priest's staff arm was a gigantic winged emerald snake, its sapphire and purple feathery wings flapping in agitation. The robed Mazoku grimaced and shook the staff in his hand, to no avail. "This is a Quetzalcoatl. Beloved by the Mayans for some reason I still cannot fathom, besides its bloodthirsty nature." The snake gnawed on him further, as if in response. "Isn't it pretty?"

Filia did not expect Valgaav to approach the creature when he did, but his enthralled expression was enough for her to know why.

"This is amazing," her son whispered, touching the smooth green scales of the snake. It recoiled from him, but held its grasp to Xellos, its large gold eyes watching the well-dressed dragon warily. "It's so beautiful . . . I had no idea they were real."

"They became quite close to not being real," Xellos expounded happily, grinning despite having a large serpent attached to his arm, "but for Mistress Zelas' 'zeal' - if you forgive the pun - for magical creatures."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Filia asked finally, her heart still beating quickly from the shock.

"Um," Xellos chuckled shyly and put his free hand on the back of his head, "actually, yes, kind of. But it's sort of nice, and the poison does interesting things to this body. They're quite pleasant, in a way. Almost as if being drugged!"

She grimaced at him distastefully. "I can't beLIEVE you!"

"What? It's fun!"

0

Valgaav ignored his bickering elders and stepped away from the irritated serpent, leaving it to its obviously enjoyable activity of biting Xellos. "So," he turned to the petite demoness, who had previously been silent, "um . . . have you come here often?" _Ouch, that sounded like a pick-up line . . . I really need to learn how to speak to girls . . ._

Smiling, the redhead shrugged and looked around them at the tropical forest. "A few times," she began, airy voice melodic and soft. "Like Master Xellos said, these are usually off-limits to any but the most influential Mazoku. I'm honored to have been invited by Master Xellos so soon after he returned." She glanced over to the arguing couple and smiled slightly at her superior.

_I'm getting some really strange vibes from this girl, _ Val asserted as he adjusted his indigo crushed-velvet suit-coat. "He's a living legend among your people, isn't he?"

She nodded as they began to stray from the clearing, her shoulders relaxing slightly as they lost sight of Xellos and Filia. "Yes, he's amazing. I'm sure you already know this," Iyzeka smiled at him, "but Lord Xellos has led an unbelievable life. First, he was the first sole pure creation of Her Highness Zelas; other Lords created two equal servants, a general, to oversee battle, strategy and troops - and a priest, for intrigue, diplomacy, and torture. Lord Xellos is both, and does all. He's the perfect spy, and the perfect soldier."

Slowly nodding, Valgaav studied the fall of her hair across her cheeks and the play of the dappled sunlight against her pale skin. "He was the most powerful servant of any of the five Dark Lords. And now that there are three Hellmasters, he is their most powerful servant."

Their progress soon halted from an opening in the canopy. Pushing through the fierce undergrowth, they found themselves at the edge of a large, lazy river.

"Master Xellos did lots of other things," she chuckled dryly. "He's truly amazing. Most Mazoku Generals would remain towards the back of a battle, for their safety. He was fearless, though, and took on whole droves of Golden Dragons during the Second War." Her voice grew tired and distant as she gazed out onto the brown water. "Master Xellos said it was his duty to do his best. And he did."

"But," Valgaav pointed out bluntly, "you're frightened of him."

Her gaze flickered to him quickly, green eyes widening. "Hey, I don't know how you think that's true-"

"Anyone would be frightened of Xellos," Val interrupted, a strange urge prodding him to continue. "But there's more to it than that, it seems. Come on, you don't have to worry that I'll tell him," he smiled, "I doubt he doesn't know already, anyhow. Mazoku of higher levels can sense the emotions and presence of their lesser without having to even try."

Jaw clenched tight, the slim girl folded her arms across her chest and glared at the foliage, iridescent robes shifting as she moved. "Listen, you don't know what Xellos was _like_ before!" she hissed, voice squeaking. "He . . . he's changed. A lot."

He gazed at her, mouth tightening in thought. "You know, you're not what I'd expect from a Mazoku."

"You're not what I'd expect from a Dragon, either," she scowled uncomfortably.

(-(-o-)-)

"Xellos, let's go somewhere ELSE, alright?"

He grinned at her and winked. "You know, Filia, being high is kind of fun. I don't have to worry about bodily damage because I can just repair anything wrong . . ."

The Quetzalcoatl at his arm had finally wrapped around the limb, eyes sleepy and wings folded. Its fangs were still embedded into his flesh. "I think," Xellos beamed, "the snake has tired himself . . . or herself. Hard to tell!"

His blonde companion neared him hesitantly, staring at the beast. The tip of its tail twitched as it studied her lazily. "Good, then let's leave."

"Can I take him with me?" he pouted down at her.

Blue eyes cold, Filia snapped, "No! The gods only know what that poison is doing to you, anyway, and it wouldn't be right to remove it from its native environment." She folded her arms across her maroon dress and snorted. "Come on, Xellos, this is ridiculous!"

He smiled at the agitated dragoness. "But I LIKE being ridiculous, darling."

Suddenly, her eyes blazed and she screamed, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Xellos stopped and stared at her, speechless. She, for her part, turned away, and did not utter another word.

_The poison is making me quite warm, _he told himself as his eyes traveled over her shoulders and back. _Filia . . . what should I do about you?_

Since he was allowing the poison to affect his body, the most interesting things were occurring . . . the optical nerves were sensing light as stronger than it usually was. There was also a strange shifting higher into the light spectrum . . . _Interesting . . . It causes one to see ultraviolet rays . . ._

Filia's fists began to shake at her sides, and Xellos decided that enough was enough. _Anyway, it's starting to make me dizzy, _ he consoled himself, but decided to not clear out the poison just yet.

"Filia," he began, "please . . ."

She spun, hissing, "Don't you dare say 'please' to me! I didn't do anything! You're the jerk here!"

They stared at each other, and Xellos sighed at the sound of bracken and branches cracking. "Well," he announced happily as Valgaav and Iyzeka returned, "Time to move on to another part of the preserve!" Swallowing his feelings, he gathered his power and teleported them away; minus the snake.

(-(-o-)-)

"Xellos," Valgaav deadpanned, "why is that unicorn chewing on you?"

"Eh, heh, heh . . ." The demon smiled, pain shooting across his pallid features. "Well . . ." He winced as the white stallion took another angry gnaw.

Across the clearing of the deciduous forest, Filia sat on a rock, trying to coax a female unicorn from a copse of birch trees. "Come on," she spoke softly, practically glowing with happiness, "I won't hurt you." The snow-white creature resembled a slim pony, and did indeed have a lion's ivory tail, with a pearlescent ice blue horn sprouting from the mare's forehead.

Iyzeka smiled, head bent above her shimmering garments. "They are afraid of everyone but Mistress Zelas . . . and other mythical creatures. Though . . ." she glanced to Xellos, then away. "They seem to have a taste for Master Xellos."

"So," Val's brows rose as he gave the Mazoku General a considering glance, "exactly WHY does it seem that every animal we've seen has a desire to chew you into bits?" _This ought to be interesting . . . _

"Eh, no reason!" Xellos declared brightly, then glared at the unicorn as it ripped a hole in his cape. "Bad unicorn . . ."

"There has to be a reason," Valgaav pressured, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Well, it's really nothing!" exclaimed the intoxicated priest nervously, "it's just that . . . I taste very good! Isn't that right, Filia!"

Filia slowly turned her head to stare at him from a few yards away. "ExCUSE me?"

"You're still high, aren't you, Xellos," Valgaav chuckled. "Why don't you get it out of your system?"

"It's fun!" the priest pointed out with one tremulous gloved finger. "Though, it's starting to affect my control over the body . . . and my judgment, hmm . . ."

Val stepped back as his mother stormed up to the Mazoku, her expression furious. _Time to make a quick retreat._

"Xellos! I can't believe you're letting the POISON stay in your system! Why in the gods' names would you intentionally damage the body you created?!" The blonde grabbed the front of his cloak in her hands and shook him.

"Whoa," he laughed, "don't do that, sweetie."

Filia blanched in shock, and Valgaav grabbed Iyzeka's hand. "Let's leave now, okay?" he whispered.

Nodding desperately with worried eyes, Iyzeka transported them off.

0

Filia's mouth twisted, and she felt her eyes begin to water as she stared up at him. "How can you just . . . just be so IRRESPONSIBLE?! Do I have to remove the poison myself?!" _ He just . . . just doesn't care._

"Now . . . Filia-dear . . ." he said hazily, "you shouldn't get so upset. It's fine . . ."

The unicorn male chose that moment to shake his head with Xellos' shoulder between his teeth, and the Mazoku cried out in pain.

"Xellos, you moron!" Gathering her power to where her hands still grasped the front of his long-shirt, Filia quickly cast a purification spell, drawing out the poison from the physical body. "There," she began as his violet irises returned to a normal size, "that should be better."

Xellos blinked at her. "Whew, that was very interesting. I didn't expect the poison to set in so quickly . . . thank you. I might have had to leave this body completely and heal it from the astral plane, which would have been very annoying." He grinned at her and quipped, "Not to mention making you think I had died!"

She released him quickly, stepping away in disgust. "I'm glad that's all that concerns you. And WHERE has Valgaav gone?"

Unconcerned, the purpled-haired man shrugged. "He's nearby; they only went about an acre off, and there's no way that any other Mazoku could even enter these woods."

"Why?" she seethed.

"Because of the multitude of magical beacons strewn throughout the preserve. They were created by Mistress Zelas, so unless someone was more powerful than her, there is no way they could enter without her immediate knowledge. Valgaav is fine. I'm here as well, and I am no longer . . ." his brows rose, "inebriated." The unicorn snorted, so Xellos glared back. "Stupid unicorn."

"WHAT did you say?" Filia snapped.

"Um," he chuckled nervously, "I like my uniform?"

She gave him a cold glare. "Right."

Xellos grinned and shrugged. "You know, if you turned into a dragon the creatures would not be nearly as afraid of you." He laughed dryly. "They'd still want to chew on me, but . . ."

Ignoring him, Filia turned away and faced the clearing, considering changing her form.

"Well . . ." She frowned and studied the flowers waving in the breeze. "I might as well try . . ." _I WILL be naked for a few seconds . . . but what does it really matter? It's only Xellos . . . _ She blushed and collected her thoughts.

Bringing her hands to her chest, Filia closed her eyes and opened her mouth. White magic coalesced around her, and she wailed as she felt it rearranging her molecules . . .

She could _feel _ more . . . the weight of her dragon body, the muscles rippling . . . her tail and wings as they shuddered with new sensation. Opening her eyes, Filia looked down and sighed happily, then blinked as the sound of her breath shook the trees. "I'd almost forgotten what this felt like," she spoke, deep yet feminine voice echoing.

Xellos appeared a few yards from her nose, smiling as he floated in space. "Your form has changed quite a bit. You have grown into a very pretty female dragon."

Filia chuckled at him, adrenaline tinting her saffron skin rose. "Thank you. So, Mazoku can appreciate beauty?"

"Of course." His grin fell as his expression darkened. "Some believe that to destroy something beautiful is the height of being Mazoku. But I do not," he added quietly.

She blinked her voluminous eyes at him. "Oh." There was a short silence, then she murmured, "You're so small, Xellos . . . I'm not used to looking at you this way."

"Maybe you became too used to being 'human'," he mused. "I suppose it makes a certain amount of sense. It's not as if you could transform in the outside world in these times."

The dragon looked at him, large yellow brows furrowing. "No, it's true that I can't risk that," she said softly, lowering her long neck towards the forest floor. With a huge sigh, she sank onto the ground, her large form spreading out across the grassy clearing. _I'm so tired, _ she told herself, huge blue eyes filling with tears. _I don't think I can take much more of this._

Nearby, the two ivory unicorns whickered curiously. Very slowly, the mare began to tip-toe towards the despondent golden dragon, her slim white legs flashing in the sunlight. She lowered her glistening horse's nose and nuzzled Filia gently behind her ear.

Slightly surprised, the dragon looked at the smaller creature and sighed again; the billow flew through the clearing like a windstorm, but neither unicorn started from it. "Hello," Filia whispered, loud despite her attempt at quietness.

The unicorn gazed at her with concern, then carefully lowered herself next to Filia, leaning her milky flank against the dragon's smooth saffron scales. Whinnying, the unicorn closed her eyes, completely trusting next to the giant beast beside her.

0

Sitting in a crook of two branches, Xellos watched from many yards above, high in the canopy. Sorrow coursed through him, darkening his eyes and bending his shoulders.

He couldn't do anything. He couldn't DO anything. Filia was crying, mourning her inability to be free, mourning her believed desertion of her race . . . mourning his betrayal. And there was nothing he could do.

_Anything I say, she would never believe, _ he told himself, toying with the tender verdant leaves surrounding his shady haven. Dropping his head, the Mazoku ripped the foliage from the branches with sudden anger, clutching the crushed greenery in his gloved hands.

"Dammit," he spat quietly, peering down at her through the violet curtain of his hair. "Filia, why . . . _why_?"

--_Having some difficulties, my boy?-- _came Zelas' mind-voice.

Snarling, Xellos clenched his fist and replied, --_Of course. Women are never easy, Mistress,--_ he laughed slightly at that.

--_I am certain you've had your fill of ME on occasion,--_ the Hellmaster quipped, --_however, I don't see why you're still sitting in that tree.- _

The Beastmaster took a deep breath, calming the anger he felt towards himself. –-_What else can I do?-- _

_--This isn't LIKE you, Xellos,-- _ Zelas warned. –-_I know you. Is this endeavor really too much for you to handle? Or is it that FILIA is too much for you to handle?-- _

The truth in her words stung him, and he snorted. –-_Of course it's not too much for me, the mission OR Filia.-- _ Eyes narrowing, he slowly rose to his feet on the branches and glared down at the despondent dragon. "It's ridiculous for me to blame myself for Filia's inability to handle her own emotions," he began angrily, "and I will not continue to coddle her false impression."

With a haughty snort, he narrowed his eyes and disappeared.

0

_I'll never get to be a dragon again after this, _ Filia told herself, tears streaming out of her huge eyes. There was already a puddle forming under her chin, the water beginning to flow downhill along the slight decline. Wearily, she closed her eyes and covered her face with one saffron paw. _Why does Xellos have to do this? Why did he have to remind me? Maybe he IS just using me. _

"Filia," Xellos' sharp voice interrupted her thoughts, "stop this right now."

She looked over and saw him standing next to her head, angry purple eyes glaring at her. "Why? Why should I?" she bellowed, trees shaking violently from her defensive retort.

His eyes narrowed, gloved hands forming fists at his side. "Because," he needled sourly, "this is RIDICULOUS! You KNOW that we have an important mission to accomplish, and you just pout! I have tried to help you to be less stressed about all of this, but you CONTINUE to wallow in your own self-pity!" Xellos snapped, shoulders vibrating with his fury.

Rising onto four legs, the Golden Dragon bellowed, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!?"

The two unicorns disappeared in fear, and every bird flew from the trees, terrified. At the edge of the clearing two humanoid forms materialized, unnoticed by monster or dragon.

"Quite easily," Xellos yelled, "it's the truth!"

Rearing back, the dragon hissed, "YOU are SO unfair ALL the time!" she accused. "You say you've done so much for me, but after acting so friendly and kind yesterday, you behave is if you BARELY KNOW ME TODAY!" Her eyes began to burn red. "And NOW you go and have to rub it in about how I'll never get to . . . get to be a dragon again." Giant drops of salt-water began running down her cheeks. "How DARE you lecture me on how to behave!"

The two glared at each other, each about to speak, when the sound of rustling branches distracted them.

"That's enough," a low, familiar voice began. Out of the woods stepped Valgaav, saffron eyes narrowed dangerously. "Both of you need to be quiet."

Shocked, the demon and dragon stared at him as he slowly, methodically, stepped between them, sunlight glinting dully off of the crushed-velvet suit-coat. In the distance, a low ripple of thunder moaned. "I," the green-haired teenager began, looking at each of them in turn, "have had to deal with this LONG enough. So I'm going to end this RIGHT NOW."

His head snapped to the left to face Xellos, and he growled, "XELLOS! You could have warned her this morning that you would have to act distant around Iyzeka because of formalities and most likely also because you weren't sure of her _loyalty_. But you DIDN'T."

The sun began to dim, dark clouds rolled along the edges of the horizon as Valgaav turned his cold glare to his mother. "FILIA. Xellos is not your keeper; he has a lot of responsibility, and you can't expect him to fawn all over you _all the time_."

Both Xellos and Filia gaped at him in surprise as he continued.

"This is INSANE!" Val snapped angrily, and lightening streaked across the sky as he clenched his fists. "There have been nothing but problems between you too! And NOW, it seems that neither one of you can stay civil for ANY amount of time at all!"

Instantly, the rain began, pelting them hard in a downpour. "I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU FIGHTING LIKE THIS UNTIL WE GET BACK FROM CHINA!" Valgaav screamed with rage, water flowing down his frenzied face. "OR ELSE I'M GONNA KICK SOMEBODY'S _ASS_!"

The rain roared as it poured down over the silent party, lightening flickering across the sky. Thunder boomed above their heads as Iyzeka hesitantly walked through the slick, muddied ground towards them.

"Um," she called over the clamor as she brushed soaked red bangs from her eyes, "we should maybe get out of the rain . . ."

Xellos nodded, hair and robes soaked and water dripping from his nose. "Alright." He sighed, and they disappeared.

(-(-o-)-)

Leaning an arm out a stone window, Zelas studied the distant storm and took a long drag from her cigarette holder. "Hmm. I didn't make that storm . . ." Eyes narrowing with confusion, she frowned and began to twirl a strand of her rose-colored hair. "How very odd . . ."

(-(-o-)-)

They materialized in a wide field, hills rolling off into the distance. Above them, the sun hung a few hours after noon. All were quiet in the uncomfortable silence; Valgaav shivered as a breeze wound through his soaked suit and slacks. His mother just shook slightly, water dripping from the golden scales on her flank.

Touching his shoulder, Iyzeka murmured quietly, "Are you alright, Lord Valgaav?"

His mouth twitched, but he smiled down at her. "Yeah. Um, let's go take a walk or something, okay? I think they might need some time alone."

0

Filia slumped to the ground, the long grass crunching under her and scratching her thick yellow legs. Still in dragon form, she gasped as she forced the transformation, her body glowing and spiraling down into her lithe human body. Steam surrounded her as the water was burned off in the spell, leaving her dry in her maroon dress.

Sighing, the blond looked up from the ground and blinked at Xellos. The priest stood weakly, soaked to the skin, eyes unfocused. "Xellos?" she asked carefully. In the distance, her son and the Lesser Beast disappeared unnoticed.

A strange keening sound emitted from the demon, and he jerkily sunk to his knees in the prairie grass, wind rustling through strands of his long wet hair. Orchid eyes still unseeing, his palms fell down flat to the ground before him, elbows locking as if to keep him from collapsing completely.

Gasping with a rush of fear, Filia crawled over to him. "Xellos! What . . . what's wrong?" _Why is he acting this way? I've never seen him so upset . . ._

His head rose and he looked at her; the sorrow and horror in his eyes carved a deep wound into her. Taking a shaky breath, Xellos feebly reached out a gloved hand to her.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she took his hand, then pulled closer to wrap her arms around him. "Xellos," she whispered, "it's alright." _He . . . he is so . . . beautiful, _ the disjointed thoughts weaved through the torrents of emotion.

"Filia." He desperately grasped at her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm so . . . _sorry,_" his nasal voice rasped painfully as he hid his eyes against her shoulder.

Relaxing in his embrace, Filia hushed him, shivering as the water in his robes soaked into her skin. "I'm sorry, too. It's alright, Xellos. Everything will be better."

The demon pressed his face tighter to her shoulder, then breathed heavily, "Here."

Black energy began to tingle through the both of them, and Filia found herself warmed and dried. She looked down at the man in her arms and chuckled at his state of disarray now that he had removed the water. "Xellos, you forgot a few things, I think," she reminded him.

He pulled back slightly, then grunted with annoyance and used magic again. Instantly, his hair was combed and lustrous again, and his robes once again appeared as if freshly dry-cleaned. "Fine, if you _have_ to be picky," he smiled dryly.

A somber expression was quick to replace the weak jocularity, however, and his sad eyes studied her with an odd uncertainty. "I sometimes have a hard time believing it _will_ be better, Filia," he admitted. "It . . . oscillates. Sometimes I am certain . . ."

He looked away, wincing as if a nameless, incomprehensible pain gnawed at his mind. "Other times . . ." The demon looked down at his outstretched hand. The gloved fingers undulated in and out, and he clenched them into a fist, then released it. "I would have lost my temper completely," he whispered, the wind catching the words and tossing them aside, "if Valgaav hadn't come back."

Filia shook her head, azure eyes pained with compassion. "That doesn't mean anything," she told the priest. "You wouldn't have done anything-"

"But I COULD have!" he argued with sudden passion, head drooping and orchid eyes wide with dread. "And . . . and I . . . if . . ." His ashen lips moved but no words emerged, as if speaking them would cause the deed to be done.

The blonde dragoness threw her arms around him and held him tightly to her. "No. No, I don't believe it, Xellos. You wouldn't have . . . there is no way you could have lost control enough to do that. Never will I believe that you . . ." _. . . that you could ever . . . kill me. _

Even she could not bring herself to say it. _What would it do to him if I . . . DID say it?_

Above the somber moaning sounds of the wind across the plains, the eerie keening noise began again, muffled by her dress. Filia rocked him as he clutched at her once more, tears soaking her lashes. "No, Xellos. You're mistaken, and I know it. Don't destroy yourself like this," she begged, running her fingers through his silken hair. "We need you." Her expression faltered, then collapsed as her mouth dropped open in desperation, "_I_ need you . . ."

He fell silent, hands grasping tightly for a second, then beginning to rub her shoulders. "I won't leave you," he murmured, voice catching faintly.

"You'd better not," she answered. "You . . . you've been so strong, Xellos. The person keeping us from falling, keeping us together."

Shaking his head, the Mazoku muttered into the locks of flaxen hair that fell across her shoulders. "I should be stronger than this. This is what I was _made_ for, this kind of mission." His voice began to rasp as it grew louder, angrier. "I AM strength, I AM tenacity. Flexibility, intelligence, spontaneity . . ." His head pulled back so that he could look her in the eyes, his violet gaze desperate and demanding. His mouth formed words that she could barely hear. "I am failing my Queen."

Her lips parted, and one hand rose languidly upwards, agonizingly slow, to touch his face. "No."

Shocked eyes peered back at her.

"You were always the perfect assassin and the perfect fighter, weren't you." Filia's mouth trembled as she fought back bitter tears. "But before, Zelas was all that you had. It's been a very long time since you had to fight beside someone you . . . cared for." A strange peace settled over her as she spoke, and her soul felt released. _It's true. He . . . cares. _

Smiling, Filia caressed his pain, her hands smoothing his wrinkled brow. "You have a lot on your shoulders, Xellos," she reminded him. With a slow, smooth motion, the dragoness leaned forward.

Wisps of her golden hair danced on the wind as she closed in, then planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear, a slight amusement coloring her thoughts as he stared at her, "for caring so much about us. For being my friend. For . . ." she sat back down on her haunches and gave Xellos a shy smile. "For everything you've done for me."


	20. Chapter 19 And Author's Note

I have to take this moment away from pulling out my hair to thank everyone for their wonderful and sweet reviews! I decided that if I didn't, you'd probably slash my tires. J/K. Anyway, I especially want to thank those who mentioned specific parts of the story they liked, because then I know that you're really reading it and understanding it . . . I still love the reviews that aren't as specific, but it's always nice to know what it is you guys really enjoy about the fanfic, and I've been really blessed with having some of the best reviews on the site, IMO. ;-) I definitely got a kick out of it every time someone mentioned how funny a scene was, especially when someone wishing to remain nameless called Xellos a slut . . . now THAT was entertaining . . . LOL! I think I'll hold that over his head for a while . . .

Some reviews I've found a bit confusing, such as one saying that a chapter before Xellos became a slut made them angry, and another that stated that I had said there was going to be a kiss . . . o.O There are lots of kisses . . . (sweatdrops) I wasn't sure how to reply because I wasn't really sure what they meant, but I'd love to know if I can clear up any confusion, and if the fanfic is confusing, please, let me know!

As for everyone . . . you're all amazing and I hold all of your reviews dearly! Sometimes I go back and read them because it's so cool to know I really touched and affected so many people. I wouldn't be able to pull together the drive to finish this without your feedback.

Unfortunately . . . I have to interrupt this heart-felt message for some blatant advertising . . .

GO SEE MY WEIRD FIANCEE'S FANFIC! It's actually good, I swear . . . It's . . . a bit MORE weird than mine . . . (let's just say that he's the one who helped me with my completely insane sense of humor in THIS fic, so you can just imagine how strange HIS is gonna be when he's left to his own devices . . . o.O Scary . . . ) Anyway, here's the name of it and his name too, can't really link to it in here . . . :"Slayers: Duality" by Crazy Elf Paladin.

'Kay! Smoochies to everyone . . .

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Wolfpack Island  
June 6th, 2002

Valgaav let out a long breath and leaned against the trunk of the slim young maple. The leaves shimmered above him as a stiff breeze flowed through the ocean of grain before them.

Deeper in the copse of trees, Iyzeka sat and watched him with quiet curiosity. The skin around her green eyes tightened slightly as the silence lingered.

Biting his lip, the young dragon gazed across the horizon, shivering slightly in his indigo suit. Waves of emotion swelled and ebbed within him, yet he could feel them fading slowly. Some part of him felt guilty, but mostly he wished to collapse against the tree in relief. Finally, he knew that Xellos and his mother would talk; without interference, without fear.

_It's so much, _ he mused, an odd pain cascading through him. _How can anyone hold the fate of the world in their hands like this? _ Vague ghosts of images fluttered in his mind; a vibrant, red-haired woman grinning down at him and laughing joyously . . . _How did she go on so carefree? Without remorse or dread or consideration of the bleak future that could have come about . . . _ He leaned his aquamarine head back and closed his eyes, teeth clenching in effort. _I will NOT vent . . . I have to help Xellos and Mom, and they won't feel any better if I keep . . ._

The thought deserted him as another wave of bitter resignation rolled through him. _And if they can't keep from stressing out NOW, how are we going to beat him? _ He slowly released another breath and shook his head. _I'm so tired of this . . ._

Behind him, there was a whisper of movement, and he turned his head to look through the leaves at Iyzeka.

"Hey," she tried to smile weakly. "Um, you seem pretty upset still."

Nodding, Valgaav took a slow, deep breath, eyes flickering unsteadily over to her. "Yeah. I guess so."

Her viridian gaze slowly ran across him and she bit her lip. "So . . . I bet it's been pretty difficult. I," she floundered, blinking and looking away. "Not sure what to say," she laughed nervously. "Lady Filia . . ."

She winced slightly and looked out across the waves of grain with an almost pained expression. The distant wind caressed through the saffron grasses. "Hellmaster Zelas always kept me away from other Mazoku. Still . . . I knew what we were supposed to be. But . . . I'm still not sure . . ." she looked back at him, a pixie with luminous eyes, "_why_."

They stood quietly, and Valgaav nodded once.

"Master Xellos," the demoness mused, "has changed."

He shivered in the wind, and nodded again.

(-(-o-)-)

The wind danced furrows through the sandy grain as Xellos gazed at her, eyes hollow and afraid. His mouth opened, but he simply began to raise a gloved hand from his lap, then stopped suddenly.

The violet-tressed man dropped his gaze to his outstretched hand. With a strange jerk of his shoulders, he slowly, methodically, began removing the pale blue gloves.

Filia watched him and took slow, heavy breaths as he smoothed the pair of discarded gloves between his fingers, finally setting them down. The demon's eyes rose to her again, his gaze weighted with time and pain, and he gave her a weak smile. His bare hand rose as if it were a leaf on the wind, and gently plucked a stray stem of grass from her hair. "You," he laughed brokenly, "you have difficulty keeping neat."

The blonde chuckled, and raised a hand to catch the fingers brushing her face before he could pull away. "Xel-" Tears ran down her cheeks as she fell forward to wrap her arms around him.

Stunned, he embraced her and began laughing softly to himself as she buried her head against his chest. The purple-haired priest shook his head and tightened his hold on her, then slowly wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. "Filia," he sighed. "I . . ." His chin dropped, and he breathed into her golden hair as she relaxed in his lap. "I want to be strong enough for you," he whispered finally.

Curling up against him, she closed her eyes. "You are."

(-(-o-)-)

The young man shook his aquamarine head and broke the silence. "Maybe we should go get them," he said.

Iyzeka bit her lip and leaned a shoulder against the tree. "Do you think we can beat him?" she asked softly.

"We can," Val's gaze swept across her face as he turned his head. "We have to."

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos' bare fingers rubbed along her back in a slow rhythm as his thoughts pulled together with more cohesion. "I want you to know," he began, voice stronger, "that I didn't want to act distant today."

She nodded against his chest and sighed. "I know."

The sensation of her held against him was so warm and inviting that he closed his eyes to savor it. "And . . . Filia . . ." He stopped, the correct phrasing escaping him.

"Yes?" The dragoness slowly raised her head to glance up at him.

He inhaled leisurely and gave her a lopsided smile. "I know that . . . everything that's occurred has been very frightening." The grin fell, and he clutched her shoulder, mouth tightening as his orchid-colored eyes gazed into her own. "But it was worth _this_. And even if . . ." His expression slackened and he turned his head. Clearing his throat, he said, "We should find Valgaav."

"Xellos?" Filia blinked and opened her mouth as he slowly began to stand, pulling her up with him. "Xellos, don't . . ." She grabbed at his cloak as he turned away.

He awkwardly returned his gaze to her, deep-set eyes troubled, and the blonde released a heavy breath. "Xellos," she said softly, azure gaze kind, "I . . . I don't regret it either." She smiled at his sudden intake of air and took his bare hand in hers. "No matter what happens."

Brow quirking, he gazed at her with disbelief. "Alright," he said, and gave her a relieved grin. _Filia . . ._

She smiled back.

"Let's go get 'the children'," Xellos joked, squeezing her hand in his. "And we still have that tour I promised you."

They made their way through the tall grasses, wind tossing their hair as the stalks broke under their feet.

Where they had sat, the pair of satin gloves rested in the dirt, discarded amongst the twigs and strands of grass.

(-(-o-)-)

Iyzeka and Valgaav stood in an uncertain silence among the maples and oaks. Over the ridge, the elders appeared, hand-in-hand.

Mouth twisting slightly, Val smiled at his mother, then gave Xellos a timid glance. Beside him, Iyzeka's head was bowed in subservience, dusky-red hair tossing in the wind and opal robes whipping slightly.

The demon's brows rose and he grinned at the younger man. "Did you kids behave while Mommy and Daddy were having their little spat?" he closed his eyes and beamed at them.

Iyzeka blushed, but Val stepped forward, reassured, and went to his mother. "Hey, Mom," he gave her a bright smile. –_Did you kiss and make up?-- _ he teased Xellos telepathically.

Filia let go of Xellos' hand to hug her son, a blissful look in her azure eyes. "Val, I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It's okay."

--_No, no kissing yet.--_

--_You're such a late bloomer, Xellos.—_

Sighing, Xellos nodded to Iyzeka. "Come on, no bowing. Well," he said loudly, catching everyone's attention, "we're right outside the next point of interest."

"Which is _what,_ exactly?" Valgaav asked with forced cheer, pulling back from his mother and trying to act normal.

Smiling at the green-haired dragon, Xellos chuckled and raised a bare hand. "Why, the Hollow Hill, of course. Doesn't this appear to be the perfect place for a hill to be?"

Val's brows rose as he noted the bare hand, an obvious change in the demon's ensemble, but chose to remain silent for the time being. _"Curiouser and curiouser . . ." _

With a broad sweep of his arm, Xellos turned to face his uncertain blonde companion. "Filia, what's wrong? Come on," he beamed at her, "it'll be fun, I promise!"

Her cerulean eyes looked up at him and she chuckled nervously. "I guess it's still hard for me to believe that . . . that this is _Avalon. _ I mean, I don't understand! How . . ." She shook her head, gaze dropping past him as her maroon dress danced in the breeze.

"Let me explain to you, then," Xellos offered, taking her hand again. "Come with me, and I'll tell you everything."

Looking down at their hands held together, Filia lifted her head and peered at him. "What happened to 'that is a secret'?" she smiled slightly.

He smiled back. "Some secrets I choose to share."

0

Filia walked with Xellos down the slope, the feeling of his warm hand around her own sending little shivers along her back. Behind them, Iyzeka and Valgaav followed quietly as Xellos began his tale.

"Well, it all starts in the year of eleven-fifty-three," the orchid-haired demon murmured, voice becoming low and mysterious as he led them through a shallow gully, cape darting behind him as the wind grew. "The polytheistic religions were in full swing right after the Romans were driven from Britainia, and the druid gods had declared to the British that the only man who could rule the country must first pull a magical sword from a stone."

As they turned a corner in the small valley, a large mound came into view, a dark gap jutting in its side. The dragoness tensed as she saw it, a breeze fluttering across her back.

Squeezing her hand, Xellos gave her a quick glance and continued. "Mistress Zelas knew of the Catholic Church spreading from Rome, and the destruction and disaster they left in their wake."

They neared the opening, and Filia's sapphire eyes widened at the ancient stone archway set into the hill. The darkness beyond the carved arch dropped into nothingness, and the blonde stopped suddenly before it.

"Filia?" Xellos blinked at her, purple gaze concerned. "Don't be afraid," he chuckled, tipping his scarlet-orbed staff.

Sudden flames erupted within the cavern, and the dragoness jerked back. "Dammit, Xellos," she muttered, and shivered again in her pock-marked russet dress.

"Anyway," he grinned and glanced back at the two youths behind them, "The Hellmaster wanted the Christian religion to spread to England, but the Romans had lost the war smartly." He pulled a reluctant Filia through the doorway into the torch-lit chamber. "At this time, the people of what is now England had taken to having fighting tournaments in order to choose new kings for their country, since none had the strength or power to pull the sword from the stone, and the only human strong enough had yet to be born."

All of them gathered in the center of the stone-set room, firelight flickering off their faces as they listened to the story. Xellos purple eyes glistened as he smiled, his black robes blending into the darkness. "So, I conceived a plan. It was obvious to me that the only way to cause such a great religious change was for a king to begin it, a king that none would dare oppose. And who would oppose a man who could pull the magical sword from the stone?"

Filia blinked as she watched him, then let go of his hand. "Wh . . . _what_?"

Brows raising, the demon smirked at her. "You guess correctly, my dear. I changed my form to that of a child who had recently ran away from his home and abusive foster-father, and took his place."

Her cerulean gaze faltered, mouth opening to speak silent amazement. "You . . . _you _ were King Arthur?"

"In a nutshell," Xellos nodded.

The dragoness stared at him. "But, but - But wasn't it that the sword had a magical enchantment on it so that it could only be unsheathed by its rightful owner?"

"No, Filia," Xellos sighed with mock-exasperation, "the damned thing was _stuck in a rock_!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, it's not like playing the lottery," he added, grinning. "Trust me, that sword wasn't going ANYwhere."

Growling, she snapped, "Xellos!" then turned her glare onto her snickering son.

"Okay, okay!" the priest laughed, closing his eyes. "No, really, the stone itself appeared to have a spell on it so that nothing placed within it could be removed. We think that Phibrizzo may have done it himself, but who's to say? He was more of a nutcase than _I_ am."

Mollified, Filia let him take her hand and continue down a long, dimly lit stairway, deeper into the ground. "Whatever."

"Neat," Valgaav's voice floated down the steps, "I know King Arthur!"

Covering her face with her hands, Filia moaned, "Okay, please continue."

Her companion chuckled. "Very well. Now then, I pulled the sword out, straining myself AND my new form, and was quickly named the king in the resulting astonishment of the country. The rest, I believe you already know."

A tiny voice peeped from the darkness. "Um, your Lordship . . . I don't believe I have ever heard of this story."

They stopped and turned to stare at Iyzeka, who rubbed her slim shoe into the cobblestone floor. "Really?" Xellos breathed. "Well," he blinked and shared a glance with Filia, "that's quite the surprise. What HAVE you been doing all this time?" he asked the short-haired demoness.

"Um . . ."

"Never mind," Xellos tossed his head, and the purple strands glinted in the light. Laughing, he returned to strolling down the hallway. "Very well, then, I suppose I can do a short recounting of the events."

"Well," the younger man's eager voice echoed, "I'm kind of curious myself as to how it _really_ played out!"

"Alright," Xellos chuckled. "Very well then. Let's see, now, according to the legends, Merlin found Arthur before he took the sword from the stone. However, the truth is, Merlin wasn't nearly as powerful as everyone said he was. Of course, it was hard for anyone to see that, because I would make sure that whatever the old codger was trying to accomplish succeeded." He stopped as the stairs ended and led them down another hallway. "He was actually assigned to me after the coronation and tried to educate me, but usually ended up drinking himself into a stupor. _What_?" he cried, chuckling at their stunned expressions.

"You can't be serious!" Filia exclaimed, hands grasping at her maroon dress in shock. "But, then-"

"Now, now, Filia," Xellos intoned, "Iyzeka has yet to hear the whole story. I'll take questions _after_ the lecture period," he grinned at her. "So, about ten years passed, and I had the difficult decision ahead of me: I could either risk the expansion of the Christian religion in order to save myself trouble, or I could marry a princess of a clan of Celts living in Britainia so that my kingship would be strengthened by the alliance."

In the torchlight, Valgaav's golden eyes glinted above his lush suit-coat. "Gwenevierre."

Filia's eyes narrowed in the shadows and she crossed her arms.

"Genevieve, actually. Her father had married a Frensh princess himself in order to cement his own ridiculous alliance, especially foolhardy considering how little Franse was doing at that time in history." Xellos leaned against the stone wall of the corridor, setting the staff against the wall and putting his hands behind his head. "Anyhow, I was forced by my mission to marry her."

The dragoness glared at him and pursed her lips. Swallowing, Xellos smiled and chuckled nervously, "So, well, we got married."

Enthralled, Valgaav nodded. "Was she really as beautiful as the legends say?"

A soft hiss came from Filia and she muttered, "Yes, Xellos, tell us all about your _beautiful_ wife. Did you pick out china together?"

"Heh, um," the Mazoku stuttered, eyes widening, "really, she wasn't as wonderful as all that." Scratching the back of his head, Xellos chuckled anxiously, "It really was more of a, um, _political_ marriage."

"So," Filia snapped, "those tales of legendary beauty were all mistaken?" _How could he have been married and never told ME?_

Dropping his arms, Xellos straightened his cloak. "Um, really, Filia, she was just a human, royalty is often said to be beautiful to make them feel better about their inbreeding!" he tried to joke.

"That would explain Morgana," Filia growled, azure gaze piercing into him. "I bet you expect me to believe that _she's_ the ugliest woman on earth!"

Xellos blinked, and his expression shut down, face suddenly slack. "Filia, that was _not my son,_" his cold voice returned firmly, ringing down the corridor.

Blushing, the dragoness dropped her head. She could feel her hands beginning to shake, and she bit her lip. _What's WRONG with me? Why am I . . ._

0

_She's . . . she's . . . JEALOUS . . . _ Xellos clenched his teeth and reigned in the sudden desire that flared up within him as the tang of her rage touched his mind. _But WHY?_

The two stunned youngsters murmured a few things in the uneasy silence, and began traveling further down the hallway. "Xellos," Valgaav called back softly, "I'm assuming there aren't any traps to look out for?"

"No, there are not," the Mazoku General answered tiredly, stepping forward to close upon the troubled blonde. "Filia," he breathed, "why are you doing this to yourself?"

She didn't answer, just shook her head, arms wrapped around her stomach. "I'm sorry," the dragoness murmured miserably. "I . . . I don't know what came over me . . ."

Closing his eyes, Xellos sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Mordred was not my son, Filia. Morgana had him with someone else."

"It doesn't matter," the blonde muttered into his yellow long-shirt. "It _shouldn't_ matter. Whoever you . . . whatever you choose is your own business."

_No, don't turn away like this,_ he winced. "No, Filia." He pulled back slightly to look down at her. "You're . . . my friend." Their eyes held each other deeply, and a stray tear fell down her face. Catching it on one ashen finger, Xellos smiled weakly. "I don't want to keep any more secrets from you," he whispered, "but some I am not allowed to share. This, I can."

She took a deep breath and tried to smile back.

Touching her face gently, the priest cocked his head. "Did you think that anyone else had ever been closer to me than you? It's not true," he softly spoke, and the sensation running through him at that realization held more euphoria than a billion deaths.

"Zelas," she shook her saffron head slowly.

He chuckled and embraced her again. "She's my mother, Filia. She doesn't count." The demon held her affectionately, running his fingers through her silken hair. "That was over fifteen hundred years ago. I was still young then," he told her. "I hardly had any emotions at all. I'm a different person now, Filia."

_And I AM, _ he realized, finally admitting it to himself. _I have changed. I am more and less than what I once was. But . . . I think in the end . . . I am definitely more._

(-(-o-)-)

Valgaav smiled at Iyzeka and blinked as the iridescent-robed Mazoku took a step back. "Hey. What's wrong?"

They stood before a large stone coffin, closed tight and elaborately carved. The short-haired redhead was backed against a rock wall, and her eyes flashed with nervous energy above her smile. "Nothing. Really!" she chuckled, holding up her hands.

"Right." Folding his arms, the young dragon rolled his eyes and sighed, feeling much more stately in Xellos' deep blue finery. _She's so obviously afraid, _ he told himself, not realizing that it would never be that noticeable to anyone else. _Not to mention that she probably wishes to be anywhere but here._

Beaming, the tiny girl glanced around. "So, what is the rest of the story?" she asked.

Turquoise brows raising, Val shrugged. "After marrying Gweneviere, the legends go as follows: Arthur becomes a powerful king, uniting the fiefdoms and clans of Scotland and England, ruling through kindness and persuasion rather than fear and oppression."

"Doesn't sound much like Master Xellos," Iyzeka giggled, then paled. "I mean . . ."

Laughing, the tall young man grinned down at her. "No, it doesn't, does it! He then gathered a group of knights, honorable soldiers. Arthur had a round table that he held war councils around. The round table was supposed to stand for the respect he held for his knights, since there was no head of the table. All around it were equal."

She blinked, then raised her green eyes to gaze at him. "I see." _ Yes, _ Valgaav mused, _ Zelas had a round table for her war council as well. I wonder if that is where Xellos got it, or if she copied him? _

"Anyhow," he continued, "the knights had many adventures. But the most valiant knight and Arthur's best friend was a knight called Lancelot. There was also another knight called Galahad who was the bravest. Lancelot and Gweneviere had a long going affair for many years, and during that Arthur was supposedly magically seduced a single time by a sorceress named Morgana le fey, or 'Morgana of the faries'."

Her eyes widened, but Val merely continued. "Ironically, Arthur discovered his wife's continuous affair with Lancelot and was forced by law to kill them both, because extramarital affairs at that time were punished by death. No one ever found out about the king's own affair, until," Valgaav smirked, "Morgana appeared directly after the two were put to death and announced that she had given birth to Arthur's first child, twelve years prior."

Iyzeka blinked as he paused to let her take in the information. "So, that is why Lady Filia became so upset," she murmured, eyes narrowing in contemplation. "But years had passed and Arthur and his wife never had children . . . until he had one tryst with Morgana and a child was conceived. How odd."

"Heh," Valgaav looked away, blushing slightly. "Well, some people think that Arthur may have had some trouble in that department, and that the boy wasn't his but someone else's. Though, at the time in the legend, it was said that the boy resembled Arthur and everyone believed it was his son."

"And that son was . . . Mordred," Iyzeka stated, emerald gaze catching his. "How odd," she said again.

"Oh, it gets worse," Valgaav shook his head. "She was his half-sister. Same mother, different fathers."

Frowning, the slim girl blinked. "What? Isn't that considered unhealthy for mortal creatures? It damages the genes of the offspring, doesn't it?"

"Yes, not to mention being a social taboo most of the time," he added.

"Incest." She scratched the back of her magenta head, putting the convoluted tale into order. "Sounds terribly complex. It's so hard to believe that his Lordship was the lead in such a drama."

The sound of footsteps turned their heads, and a familiar cheery voice answered, "True, but I _was _ there." Xellos and Filia appeared, her hand on his arm and both of them smiling. "So, I see that young Val is giving you all the sordid details," the General-Priest smirked.

The spiky-haired teen rolled his eyes as they came to a stop before them. "Basically. So, we can assume there was no affair, then . . ." his lips pursed as he looked the elders over carefully.

Xellos' eyes met Filia's. "There was no affair," he stated, mouth quirking into a smile. "She attempted but failed in her seduction. She was foolish to try to use magic on me."

Releasing a breath, Valgaav smiled. "Okay, then. Would you like to finish the story, then?"

The purple-haired man nodded and used his staff arm to sweep through the air grandly. "And the tour. Let me quickly give you exposition of the end of the tale first, however." His violet eyes twinkled. "I, of course, refused to accept the young man as my heir. Immediately, Mordred and Morgana raised a rebellion against me, in an attempt to either take the crown or force me to accept him. He had his mother's magic, so he drew a sizable rebellion to his hand."

The flickering light of the torches cast sharp shadows across his face as Xellos smiled at his small audience. "There were small skirmishes at first, but finally there was a large battle. At this point, by the way," he added, "Zelas felt that I had accomplished her goal and wanted me out of there before anyone discovered anything. So, we decided that in the final fight, Arthur would 'die', leaving me free to leave. But, back to the battle."

Leaning against a nearby wall, Xellos squeezed Filia's hand and continued. "Galahad managed to kill Morgana in the final fight, so she wasn't a problem any longer. I had conveniently 'lost' the sheath to Excalibur, the name of the damned sword, so 'King Arthur' no longer had the protective magical qualities of the sheath. However," he raised his staff into the air slightly, "I fought on!"

Everyone laughed at his melodrama, and he lowered his arm, shaking his head. "It was inevitable that I would 'die', especially when Mordred and I fought. A terribly long battle, that was. I couldn't use my full power at all, and I needed to be mortally wounded to make it realistic. It was hell holding back on that smug bastard," he added cheekily, and winked at his blonde companion. "But I finally felt that he had damaged me enough, so I took him out and collapsed on the field. Galahad came to my side and tried to help me, but I told him flat out that I was dying. I asked him to return the sword to the Lady of the Lake . . . Oh, yes," he added, laughing, "you don't know about that either, do you!"

Iyzeka shook her head shyly.

"Very well," Xellos sighed. "I told everyone that my 'father' had gotten the sword from a fairy woman who lived inside of a lake, and then _he_ had stuck the sword into the stone. Those yokels would believe anything you told them!" he giggled. "So, I told him to return the sword to her."

His audience nodded, enthralled, so he went on. "Galahad left right away to follow my orders, but I found out later that the sentimental fool couldn't bring himself to give it back to her until the third time he went out to the lake," he rolled his eyes.

"Anyhow," the priest gave a secretive smile to the dragoness beside him, "then appeared three witches who were actually servants of Zelas, called, among other names, 'the weird sisters' or 'the three sisters of Avalon'. These three were said to be powerful fey creatures from the island of Avalon. They were known by everyone because Hellmaster had ordered them to show up and pretend to hold up the druid ways of religion, thus promoting chaos and confusion. Are you getting all of this?" he chuckled.

"I believe so," the young demoness nodded, frowning slightly. "There sure was a lot going on."

"Yes, yes there was!" Xellos nodded. "So, the three witches showed up. They announced that they were taking me to Avalon, the magical island of the fairy creatures, where all of them had come from originally. They told everyone that they would place me within a hollowed hill where I would heal, and that I would return when needed again." His voice lowered as he continued. "They brought my body onto a barge with a funeral pyre burning on it, and they floated us away . . . and that was the last that the world saw of 'Arthur'."

Valgaav's brows rose and he smirked. "So then, how did anyone know about the rest of Avalon? And why build it all _here_, if no one was to ever see it?"

"Hmm," Xellos' eyes narrowed in thought. "Well, to be quite frank, Mistress Zelas was having a Spanish Catholic architecture phase, and felt that building exact replicas of the stories we had created would be delightfully entertaining. Also, she said that I would appreciate it later," he frowned and took a long, panning look around him at the stone and firelight. "I suppose I do feel a bit of nostalgia, now that I think about it!" the black-clad demon chuckled.

Beside him, Filia spoke up finally. "It's . . ." her large sapphire eyes gazed at him in shock. "It's so unbelievable. Was the sheath really magical? How could Mordred have looked like you?" Her mouth opened and she shook her head. "And what about the oaths?!"

Iyzeka's expression contorted in confusion. "Huh? What oaths?"

Xellos winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, actually . . ." he stepped over to a tall, square column, illuminated by torches at the base. "_These _oaths."

Gasping, Filia stared at the words inscribed upon the column, written in the most ancient dialect of the world. "This is written in Sanskrit," she murmured with amazement. The shocked quiet that followed seemed to echo in and of itself.

Behind them, Valgaav stood in the shadows and recited the words. "'I pledge my strength to peace . . . my might protects the weak . . . my word speaks only truth' . . ." He dropped his head after only the first few. They gazed at him as he quietly wondered, "Why would Zelas want this built here?"

The elder Mazoku's chin dipped, and he murmured, "I always thought it was to be accurate. She _had_ ordered me to instill these virtues into the knights under my kingship, in the attempt at solidifying the Christian religion," Xellos added.

Firelight dancing across her face, Iyzeka stepped forward, tiny form indistinct in the dim lighting. "I'm not so certain of that, Master."

Everyone's attention turned to her, and she laughed nervously. "Um, Hellmaster Zelas 'raised' me directly after creating me. I'm not sure what she was molding me for," she admitted, "but . . ." Her green eyes hardened. "I _know_ that she wanted me to be free of the social programming that most Mazoku are subjected to." Her gaze rose to pin Xellos, and the ashen-faced man's brows twitched, mouth tightening. "Master Xellos . . . I can't speak for Her Highness . . . but I am certain in my own heart that she . . ." her eyes fell fearfully, "intended on those oaths to be on her island."

His violet eyes stared at her in shock. "She . . . she _wrote_ those oaths, she made them based on what she knew of Christianity. But she _never_ told me to follow them. In fact, she was, she was _cold_, she did NOT promote compassion!"

Smiling weakly, Iyzeka dared a glance up. "But how could she have befriended the Knight of Cepheid so soon after, if she was truly that evil?"

In the distance, the sound of trickling water rang loudly in the silence that fell over the stone chambers. Beside Xellos, Filia touched his arm and looked up at him, almost as if his feelings were palpable to her.

The priest blinked, then clutched at Filia's hand and peered at Iyzeka. "Then why . . . why continue on this way?" he asked softly. "It was only in the past centuries that she began to teach me that Mazoku were chaos and not evil. Why would she have not started in the beginning, as she did with you?"

Valgaav let out a long, sad breath. _ Poor Xellos. It hurts him so much that Zelas seems to hold Iyzeka closer to her heart than she holds him. But . . . that's not the truth! _ he realized, _Zelas _couldn't_ have taught Xellos to be compassionate. Iyzeka was created much later, and the war was over. Xellos was needed for the war, she needed a cold-blooded killer._

"I don't know," Iyzeka answered carefully. "But I can only assume it was because your youth was during a more difficult time. When I was created, the war had been over for a few centuries."

Xellos nodded, suddenly composed as the mask returned. "I suppose that does make sense."

_Xellos,_ Valgaav began.

_I don't think we should talk right now,_ he replied harshly, gazing at the monolith with hardened eyes.

_Please.—_

Filia touched Xellos' shoulder, and he looked down at her. "I think I should be alone for a little bit," he whispered. With a weak smile, he blended into the shadows and disappeared.

_Not so fast, Old Man,--_ the boy narrowed his eyes. –_I won't let you jump to an assumption with this.—_

_I know my Mistress better than anyone, Child,--_ came the angry retort, ­--_don't assume you can tell me what to think.—_

Valgaav looked to the two women, both appearing rather despondent. "I'll get him back," he promised them, "just wait for us."


	21. Chapter 20

Grace and Chaos Anita, thanks for the reviews!

Onward! Please review!

-Ukky

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Wolfpack Island  
June 6th, 2002

He found him beside an ancient fountain built into the stone wall of another dim chamber in the mound. Xellos sat, black cloak wrapped around him and one pale hand caressing the surface of the water.

"Xellos," the young man murmured.

Mouth contorting, the demon glared at him angrily. "What."

"It doesn't mean what you think," Valgaav tried, stepping forward.

"Then what _does_ it mean?" came the retort, and Xellos violet head turned away from him to glower into the water.

Val opened his mouth, then winced. "If you would just . . . just try to talk to her about it."

"It's not my place to question Mistress Zelas," he answered softly.

_Dammit, _ Val bared his teeth angrily and clenched his fists. _There's nothing I can say . . ._

An empty stillness encompassed the room as Valgaav watched the priest. The shadows shook and danced in the firelight; the fountain trickled like chimes. And one dark corner began to undulate.

Out of the liquid blackness, one slim foot stepped, then another. "Children," she spoke gently, and golden eyes flickered between the two men.

Valgaav bowed and sighed with relief. "I'll leave you, your Highness."

"Very well." Zelas smiled at him as he looked up then teleported away.

(-(-o-)-)

Filia watched as Iyzeka knelt before the column and gazed up at the ancient words. The young demoness' eyes winced and her hands clenched at her sides as she glared desperately at the words.

_What is she upset about? _ the golden dragon wondered. With a sigh, she stepped forwards in the low-lit chamber and stood next to the girl. "Iyzeka. What's wrong."

Biting her lip, the redhead turned to look up at her. "I hurt Master Xellos, I think," she said nervously. "But, I didn't mean to," the girl sighed, and returned to gazing at the knight's code. "I really have no experience with other people who have emotions," she admitted. "The other pure-blood Mazoku were kept from me, and the servants never spoke to me."

The blonde dragon shook her head and gave a quirky smile. "I don't think there is anything you could have done differently," she said. _She seems so young . . . perhaps I'm jumping to conclusions that she's after Xellos. Though, _ she told herself with a touch of sadness, _men like younger women in EVERY race it seems, and she doesn't appear to be that bad. Almost a 'renaissance' Mazoku, if what Xellos and Zelas said is true._ And how could she fault Xellos for wanting to be with Iyzeka?

"Mom," her son spoke behind her, and she turned to gaze up at him.

"Valgaav. Is Xellos . . ."

"Zelas came," the spiky-haired teen replied. "They're talking. I think it'll be okay," he added with a smile.

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos clutched at his ebony slacks as his Mistress turned to gaze at him. "Mistress," he croaked, bowing and clenching his fists.

Slim fingers ran through his hair, and he began to whimper despite himself. "Xellos," her gentle voice rolled over him. "Tell me what you fear." The hand dropped to his chin and pulled his head up to look into her eyes. "My child. I can feel your desperation. Speak to me."

He gazed up at her with pained violet eyes. "I . . . I cannot question you, Mistress."

Sighing, she sat down on the floor and looked up at him, taking his bare hands in her own. "I want to be more than that to you, Xellos. More, and less."

_More . . . and less . . ._ His own thoughts were echoed back to him. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

Smiling, the pink-haired Hellmaster shook her head slowly as she sat cross-legged on the stone floor. "You are my favorite child. Not just my servant."

His mouth opened, gaze pained and weak. "Am I?"

"Of course," the slim woman replied, raising a slender hand to his face. "You're so warm, Xellos," she smiled. "It is as if your vibrance saturates the form you created in every way."

A weak smile crossed his face, and he enveloped the hand on his face with his own. "Did you expect that I would look this way?" he asked.

"I made no assumptions," the Hellmaster told him, yellow eyes glinting in the torchlight. "But your form is as splendid as I could have expected from you."

"An attractive exterior does not necessarily accurately portray the truth beneath." His eyes narrowed painfully.

"Oh, Xellos," she sighed, rising to her knees. "My son. Your fears are not necessary." Zelas took his face between her palms and planted a kiss upon his forehead. "Your beauty lies in your perfection and you are perfect because of your faults. In every way, you are exactly what I meant for you to be. The closest extension of myself, the dearest part of me." She gave him a sudden smirk and giggled, "Come now, silly! How could you think that another could take your place?"

His haunted violet eyes studied her. "The creed."

"You do not follow it," she nodded. "And Iyzeka seems to."

Mouth trembling, Xellos dropped his gaze and nodded in return.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes," she beamed at him, launching herself at him in a sudden embrace. "I look at the knight's code often, Xellos," she admitted as she held him firmly in her arms. "I see it and I wonder, 'Could I ever be _that_?' Over time, I have slowly come to the conclusion that I _can_, with work and determination. I still have my faults, I still act in ways I should not. Iyzeka is younger than you, and had the chances that you didn't."

She pulled back to gaze into his pained eyes. "But you have the life experience. You will forever be more truly tied to the creed than she could ever be, because you pulled yourself from the brink of _true _ darkness . . . and you found what the Lady wanted you to find."

His features contorted with confusion, and a ragged breath escaped him. "God. The Mother of all."

"Keep fighting for your soul, Xellos," she instructed him. "It is a battle that will forever be worthwhile." Her loving yellow eyes winked at him. "The brainwashing of Mazoku society is a large vice gripped around your mind. But you will crush it. Your will is far greater than even you believe."

Head drooping, Xellos murmured, "It's hard, Mother."

"I know." She hugged him again, lanky arms wrapping around him. "Your nature is being rewritten by a part of yourself, as you watch. New emotions becoming raw within you as you test the bonds of your relationships. And all when so much is expected of you. So much strength when you'd rather be weak . . ."

Shuddering, he nodded and clutched at her.

"Do not fear expulsion from me," she whispered lovingly in his ear. "I know this mission is perhaps your most difficult, but if it is any support . . . I still love you very much. My first and only _son_."

Xellos collapsed as if the energy was sucked from him, hot tears running down his face. He felt too weak to control the body functions, so he let them fall. "It does . . . it helps."

"Shh . . . Rebuild your strength around the gifts that you have received, Xellos," she told him as she rubbed his back. "My love . . . Valgaav's love. Filia's love." His head raised and he looked at her with confusion, causing her to laugh heartily. "Now, don't look at me with such surprise!" she tisked. "I suppose you would believe they did not love you."

Shrugging, the priest closed his streaming eyes. "I know they care, but . . . how could a dragon love a demon?"

Zelas chuckled and pinched his cheek. "If it's you, quite easily I'd think."

(-(-o-)-)

Xellos walked down the abandoned corridors, his footsteps clicking on the stone.

_It's as if I've fought a million battles in my mind, _ he told himself. Drained, he felt emotionless for the first time in a long while. _"You probably feel empty right now," _ Zelas had told him. _"Emotional shock. You'll get over it soon."_

_I hope so._

He found a strange longing to speak to Filia, to stand in the hallway alone and just look at her. Clasping his hands behind him, he slowed his advance and came to a halt outside of the chamber where they stood.

In the room before him, Iyzeka was sitting before the pillar, eyes upon the creed. Filia and Valgaav stood watching her, the former with a worried tinge to her hooded cerulean eyes and the latter with drooped shoulders but hope in his weak smile.

_So . . ._ his thoughts wandered across the universe. _The Lady's true form is God . . . good, evil, chaos, and order. All-encompassing. Phibrizzo was wrong . . . we are _not _made for mere destruction. _ The former Hellmaster's words echoed in his mind. _"Destruction! That's what we were created for . . . Isn't it?" _

Xellos shook his head and chuckled quietly. _Ridiculous. It's so obvious now how idiotic Phibrizzo was. How could beings be created to destroy? It's so contradictory. Nothing that can create so much would wish for it to be destroyed for no other reason than destruction, unless God were insane . . . and then all of this would have been wiped out long ago and rebuilt, over and over again._

The Mazoku blinked in surprise when he found that Filia was gazing down the dark corridor at him. Beaming, Xellos gave a little wave to her, and she smiled in return.

Moving leisurely, the dragoness began to make her way around the darkened room, walking as if studying the walls and décor of the ancient cavern. "Valgaav," she spoke finally, "I think I'll go see if I can find Xellos."

The finely dressed teenager frowned at her in worry. "Okay, I guess."

"Don't worry," Filia smiled at him comfortingly from the shadows. "I'll be fine."

Brows raising, Val took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright."

_I don't think he's buying that, _ Xellos mused, suppressing a chuckle. _His empathic abilities are so strong that he can probably sense that she has intentions other than "looking" for me._

The blonde began strolling towards him, so Xellos rose into the air and floated away from the group ahead of her, in order to not give away her "secret".

Firelight from the torches glistened off her flaxen locks as she walked slowly next to him, deeper into the catacombs. His brows rose at their silence and he tisked quietly at her. _Filia, Filia. How surprising to see you engaging in such duplicity! _he teased her within his mind.

Filia smiled at his expression and blushed in the low lighting, but continued to walk until they could no longer hear Valgaav and Iyzeka speaking. Her wandering ended within a small, round chamber, one curved side lined with statuary of young men and women gazing up into the dome of the high, bejeweled ceiling.

Lightly dropping to his feet, Xellos leaned his staff against a wall and turned to face her. "Hello," he murmured, violet eyes cheery in the shadows.

"Hi," Filia replied, then laughed a bit and stepped close to him, hesitantly running her fingers along the fourth stone of the silver clasp upon his chest. It was a symbol of his new rank, and somehow her touching it sparked a strange urge within him. "I . . . was worried about you," the dragoness admitted, gazing up into his eyes.

"I'm alright now," Xellos sighed happily, giving in to the desire to pull her into an embrace. The dragoness relented easily, and they stood together for a few silent moments. _This . . . feels so wonderful,_ the priest realized with a tinge of shame. _I almost hope that more little things go wrong just so I have the excuse to hold her. _

Filia sighed against him, her arms slipped under his cloak and her tiny hands holding firmly to his back. "Are you sure you're alright now? Valgaav said that . . . Lady Zelas had come to speak to you."

Closing his eyes, the Greater Beastmaster inhaled the scent of her hair, hesitating to bring the moment to an end. "Yes, she did. I'm still a little astounded by what she said, I have to admit."

"What do you mean?" she whispered in the deep silence. "If you don't want to tell me, it's alright."

He shook his head slightly, smiling. "No, it's okay. I don't mind." _You're the only one I could speak to about Zelas . . ._ "I trust you," he added. "More than anyone else . . ."

"Even Zelas?" she teased, head raising to look into his eyes.

Smirking, Xellos tightened the hug, faint trills of fire beginning to wind their way down his veins. "Zelas technically counts as my mother . . ." He gazed down at her and smiled. "But I think you two would be tied."

0

Filia held her breath as his hands roughly gripped into her lower back, his amethyst eyes meeting her own. "Thank you," she breathed, flushing from the compliment and the desire churning within her from his embrace. _Are you sure you should be hugging him so freely? _ a part of her questioned. _Hey, _ she replied weakly, _ he was sad. I'm just making him feel better._

Nodding, Xellos tipped his head and replied, "You're welcome." Eyes closing joyfully, he continued in a low voice, "Anyway, here is what Mistress Zelas told me. She basically said that . . . for a long time she has tried to uphold the virtues of goodness."

Her sapphire eyes widened. "Eh?"

"Yes," he gave a soft laugh, "my sentiments exactly." He sighed and lowered his head, their noses almost touching. "I felt . . . very worried when Iyzeka spoke," he admitted.

"You thought Zelas was replacing you," she hypothesized, and he nodded ponderously as if his head was heavy with the implications. "But, Xellos . . . I'm sure that's not true."

"It's not," he sighed, rubbing small circles along her back. "Valgaav was right when he told me that it was only because Iyzeka was younger. Mistress Zelas couldn't afford to teach me what she wanted to . . ."

Throat thick, Filia tried to reply, but his fingers on her back made it very difficult. "You fought in the war," she finally began, her voice rough with sudden emotion. "You couldn't have started a renaissance when you had to lead an army."

Xellos chuckled dryly. "I know. Still . . ." He looked away, violet tresses brushing her face. "I rely upon my Mistress more than I realized."

"You don't know what you have until someone threatens to take it away," she nodded with understanding. _He's so warm, _ her thoughts continued more ineloquently. _This makes me feel so safe . . . _ She closed her eyes in contentment.

"Um, Filia," Xellos interrupted with an odd tone of voice, "I think we have a slight problem."

Frowning, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Wha—AHH!" Springing back, Filia stared at the huge, dog-sized vampire bat that clung to his shoulder, her movement causing his staff to clatter from the wall to the floor.

"XELLOS!" she cried, "what in the GODS' names is that doing here?!"

The robed priest chuckled nervously, eyes closing as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, they like dark catacombs, but they usually stay away from people . . ."

"No," she huffed, "I meant, why is it on _your arm_?"

"Uh," he shook his arm slightly, and the werebat squeaked. "well, you see . . ."

Valgaav and Iyzeka phased in at that moment, the boy starting, "Mom-" then gaping at the Mazoku General in amusement. "Oh, okay."

"Hi, honey," Filia sighed at her child, then turned her narrowed blue eyes back to Xellos as she crossed her arms. "This has something to do with the other animals as well, doesn't it. So, spit it out already," she ordered.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Xellos sighed. "You're right." He bit his lip in shame and forced a smile. "It all started a few hundred years after I was created, far before I knew you. I was pretty immature back then," he paused as Filia snorted, "and I had decided to have a little fun with some of the animals on the island," he laughed weakly, closed eyes pained. "So . . . Mistress Zelas put a 'curse' on me."

Watching with curiosity, Valgaav listened to the revelation and began to laugh. "Ah, no wonder the animals find you 'tasty'," he mocked with a cocky grin. "So, now they all hate you, or now they all have the unavoidable urge to bite you?"

Xellos looked at the tall young man and let out a long breath, hand still rubbing the back of his violet head. "I would think, the latter," he answered painfully. "Anyhow . . ."

Squeaking again, the large bat on his arm flapped its wings once, then pulled its claws up and into the monster's bicep. Wincing, Xellos gritted, "Good thing I can turn off my pain sensors," and glared down at the creature. "Damnable thing."

"But," Filia said as she approached, "it's so cute!" The tiny fox-headed animal glanced up at her as she neared. "How could you hate it, look at its tiny eyes, and its cute nose!"

Xellos narrowed his eyes at her, unamused. "Sure, Filia, it's so adorable as it rends my flesh from my bones."

Glaring back at him, the blonde replied, "It's not really your body, though, is it? So it doesn't matter." Turning to the werebat, a smile broke across her face and the golden dragon began petting the creature's furry forehead. "You're so pretty, aren't you?"

On the other side of the chamber, Valgaav leaned against the stone wall and grinned. "Here they go again."

"Well," the Mazoku began haughtily, "if only true forms matter, then you won't mind if I do _this_!"

His free hand dropped from behind his neck and swung around - _CRACK. _Filia screeched as he smacked her butt, and whirled to face him. "XELLOS!" she howled, face scarlet.

Iyzeka blushed and brought her hands to her mouth. "Oh, I see what you mean," she whispered back.

His mother was ranting again, fists at her side. "I can't believe you did that! How could you do that in front of _ other people_!"

"Oh," Xellos leered, "so what could I get away with if we were _alone_?"

Nodding as his mom sputtered, Valgaav straightened and gave the petite redhead a look. "Time to break them up again," he told her, beginning to saunter over to the two elders.

"XELLOS!" she was yelling at the laughing man, "you, you!"

"Well," he replied, violet eyes opening once to wink at her, "maybe you shouldn't have chosen a bat over _me_."

The blonde gaped, then growled, "I would _never_ do that!"

"But you did."

"Did NOT!"

"Did too," he chuckled as she lunged for him.

"Did not!"

A loud, high whistle echoed through the cavern, and the two stopped to stare at Valgaav. Lowering his fingers from his mouth, the aqua-haired youth took a long, slow breath and let it out. "Okay, kiddies, playtime's over. Can you _possibly _ flirt with each other on your _own _ time?" he asked sarcastically.

The two stared at him, the bat occasionally flapping its wings, as he turned away. "Come on, Iyzeka," he said over his shoulder, "let's 'get to know each other' s'more or something." The teenager headed down a dark corridor, calling out, "Remember, this is about 'bonding' so we can work better together."

Pattering after him, Iyzeka murmured, "But, Lord Valgaav, maybe this _is _ how they work better together."

Xellos and Filia gazed after them, still gaping.

"If that's the case, Iyzeka," he replied, "may God help us all."

The adults glanced at each other as the kids disappeared around a corner.

"Did too," Xellos whispered with an affectionate grin, violet eyes catching Filia's as he grabbed her arm.

Blushing, the dragoness pulled away, a shy smile breaking out on her face. "Cut it out," she chastised.

The two beamed at each other, then Xellos crooked his free arm and Filia took his arm in her hand. Walking thus, they followed after the youths into the blackness . . . the bat still clinging to Xellos' other side.

(-(-o-)-)

"So," the spiky-haired youth looked down at her, "what are you interested in, Iyzeka?"

Blinking, the young Mazoku began to laugh timidly. "Um, you know, light music, uh, movies . . . stuff like that."

"Light music?" Val asked, ducking a swaying cobweb as his mouth twisted in slight disgust at more than the surroundings. _LIGHT music? _

She frowned slightly at him, then tripped over a rock and hopped to keep from falling. "Eh heh, heh," laughed the girl, "you know, Rob Zombie, 'Garage Days', Linkin Park, Ozzie . . ."

"Oh." Peering at her, Valgaav began to laugh, and she joined him. "So, then, what do you consider 'medium'?"

The auburn-haired girl paused to think. "Hmm . . . Cradle of Filth, Iron Maiden, Guar . . . And that German band, I can't remember their name."

"And 'heavy'?"

Glancing at him, she shrugged. "I donno'. Screaming."

He paused and looked ahead. "Right."

"So, what do you like to listen to?" she asked politely, green eyes curious.

"Well," Val grinned, "it's pretty eclectic of a mix. Mom would always play slow, pretty songs on whatever instrument was the newest creation. Lutes, mandolins, she learned everything. Then Xellos would show up and take it away from her," he chuckled, gold eyes glinting with the memories, "and start playing his own version, usually very _allegro._"

A chuckle sounded from behind, and they turned to see Xellos and Filia catching up to them. "Gossiping about me, Valgaav?" Xellos asked, eyes closed happily.

The young man's brows rose at seeing the two adults arm-in-arm, but he merely grinned and said, "Just relaying some of your many exploits of annoying my mother."

Passing him, Xellos shook the bat on his arm at the dragon. "That would take you a few years." Filia trailed right behind him, still clutching his elbow with a smile on her face. "Anyhow," the priest turned to the teenagers, "we should be getting back."

Iyzeka and Val looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah," the boy said, eyes saddening. "we still have to pack and get ready."

Stoically, Xellos bobbed his head once, eyes on the green-haired youth. "Don't worry," he told them, looking at each in turn. "That's one thing I think the Mazoku definitely got right. Never dread the future, you'll just make yourself ill!" he finished with a broad grin. "Now, come on, let's get back to the castle."

With a snap of his bare fingers, they disappeared . . . minus the bat.

(-(-o-)-)

Filia stepped into Xellos' quarters and watched as Valgaav ran past her into the bedroom, calling out, "How long are we going to be 'out'?"

Sighing, Xellos stopped behind her and yelled back, "I'd pack enough for four or five days."

The young man's muffled voice retorted, "So I get your clothes again?"

"Yes, yes," the demon tossed his violet head back as he laughed loudly, "but try to choose something appropriate," then glanced over at Filia. "Your son," he chuckled with closed eyes.

"He's taken quite a liking to you over the years," replied the blonde, sitting uncertainly on the ebony couch.

Xellos sat down beside her, cloak rustling in movement. "What's wrong?"

Wincing slightly, she glanced up at him and tried to smile. "Well . . . I don't have any clothes to wear!" she nervously tittered.

"Oh!" the priest laughed, clapping his bare hands together. "Is that all? Don't worry, I had some of the servants find a selection of a few more of Mistress Zelas' clothes, you won't have to trouble yourself over that."

Filia glared at him suspiciously. "Yeah, well, I'd better look at them first," she commanded, azure eyes narrowing.

"Um," he tried to smile, "but, Filia, you must remember that they won't be exactly to your liking . . ."

Standing, the blonde sniffed, nose in the air, and headed for his bedroom. "Whatever. I'll just have to buy some clothes in China!"

Xellos shook his head and grimaced. "One," the door shut to the bedroom, "two," he raised two fingers, "three," and then a third . . .

"XELLOS! I CAN'T WEAR THIS!"

He sighed at the closed door, then stood. "Like clockwork . . ."

(-(-o-)-)

"Very well," Zelas stood before them, grinning wickedly. "The private jet reserved for you is waiting in Hawaii." She twirled a lock of pink hair and leaned against the heavy round table, the jungle foliage rustling in the background. "The one stone fragment we do have is going to stay with me at all times," she fingered the brown pouch around her neck, a parting gift from Filia, "this way there will be no possibility that Telgaln can take it from any of you. While there is the miniscule risk that I could be subverted by its power," she chuckled, unaffected, "I am the Regent, so I don't really think it would make much of a difference in my station."

The four were lined up in a row. Xellos stood the furthest right, wearing a black designer suit and tie with a forest green dress shirt and his hair tied back. Next to him, Filia shuffled nervously in her borrowed form-fitting jacket and slacks, both a pale lilac. Her long hair was done up in a conservative bun, appropriate for the high-class façade they were attempting to reflect.

The youths wore more relaxed clothes, but the look was similar, though Iyzeka wore a dress. All gave the indication of being very wealthy, and very refined.

Zelas grabbed at the papers on the table and glanced lazily at the four. "Here are your passports and other various paraphernalia you'll need. You remember the story, don't you?"

Filia turned a bright rose as her purple-haired companion slung an arm around her and pulled her close to him, then exclaimed in his nasal voice, "Of course! Filia and I are married," the woman blushed further and he chuckled, "Valgaav is her son and," Xellos winked at the young man who was glaring at him with embarrassment, "Iyzeka is his girlfriend!" Only the demon girl could keep her expression from betraying discomfort as the priest cackled.

Laughing with him, the Hellmaster took a drag of her cigarette. "Good. That shouldn't be too hard for you to manage. Remember, _do_ try to be realistic, everyone. Telgaln could have spies anywhere or nowhere," her brows rose as they all nodded, Filia and Valgaav still slightly red-faced. "Now," Zelas continued, "here is the equipment I told you about."

Her golden eyes studied them all as she handed each one a broach. "This will shield your power signatures unless you use your power outright; basically, anything beyond telepathy. Anything more powerful would be sensed by anyone with the ability. And, just so you know, it doesn't matter where you keep them as long as they're on your person."

Taking more things from the table, she said, "And these are enchanted so that you'll be able to communicate with each other in the unlikely chance you are separated. They aren't as unreliable as cellular phones," she scowled at the thought, "and," her face brightened, "they use very little magic so no one will sense them!"

Filia stared at the two pieces placed in her hand as Zelas explained them. "The necklace is the microphone," the demoness told them, and grinned as Xellos looked at the tiny heart locket skeptically, _Hah, Xelly, poor thing . . . _ "and the small stub is the speaker. Remove the plastic strip and place it behind your ear, and it will adhere to your skin."

Her eyes hardened as she told them harshly, "It can't be removed with soap or water and don't try to remove it, either. You'll just end up hurting yourself." _I wish we didn't have to use "civilians" for this, _ she mused darkly.

They all put on the gold locket necklaces, then Valgaav spoke up. "Let me guess, you open the locket to activate them."

The Hellmaster grinned at him. _He knows EVERYTHING before I can even say it. Amazing. _"Exactly correct, my boy. And, you just think of the person you're trying to contact and it will form a connection with that person's own communicator."

"Um, just one question, my Lady," Val interrupted again. "What about lip-reading? If we whisper and any Mazoku know how to do that . . . they'll blow our cover."

She gave him an insightful glance. "True, however, priding myself on information, I know about Dynast and Dolphin's people, some of which are now working for Telgaln according to our sources. None were ever given assignments other than slash and burn runs to instill fear, or attacks on other Mazoku. Of the demons alive, only Xellos," she nodded to her subordinate, "has ever been in any covert operations, and only he has ever had need to learn how to read lips."

She pulled herself up onto the table and swung her legs as she took out more papers. "Let's see . . . here are some tour maps of China with the locations indicated in the book you brought me. I suspect the temples circled." She handed them to Xellos.

Taking the papers, the man frowned over them. "Not all of these circled are temples, or even provinces," he noted. "Possibly sites that were temples before the Soviet government decimated the Shaolin."

Zelas nodded to her inferior, her mini-skirt rising dangerously as her legs flashed back and forth beneath her. "Exactly. In conclusion, I will state again," she smiled with pursed, amused lips at them, "High Beastmaster Xellos IS your superior and the commander of this mission. There is no second in command," she stated firmly. "If he's not around, all of you must decide on the most intelligent next move. Try to be cunning."

Glancing at Filia, Xellos grinned and waved, making the dragoness grumble under her breath. "Your Highness," she said sourly, "do I have to do _everything_ he says?"

Zelas raised her hand to her face and ran her fingers down her nose. "Within reason," she groaned, "Miss Filia, Xellos."

_If I appointed anyone to be the second in command, it would be Valgaav. And that would be trouble. He has neither the rank of Iyzeka or the age of Filia, yet as far as I can see, that wonder-child is more intelligent and capable than both together. Possibly, _ she mused anxiously, _more intelligent than all of us combined._


	22. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews, guys! You're awesome! Please review if you haven't as well, thanks! Reviews are like food for the muse . . .

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Wolfpack Island  
June 6th, 2002

They stood in the courtyard as the sun began to set, and slowly, Xellos and Filia looked at each other, then hesitantly joined hands.

"Filia," he whispered, "remember the peak and the sunset?"

She nodded, staring at the sun that hung low in the sky. "Yes." A pall of sadness dimmed her smile.

"Let me show you it," he asked hesitantly, his free hand nervously on the back of his head.

Squeezing his hand, the blonde nodded once. "Okay."

A breeze shifted through them, tossing their hair as they broke eye-contact. With an odd timidity, they left their luggage on the ground, and Xellos began leading the dragoness out of the dark courtyard.

Zelas smiled as the two walked off, then put her hands on the youths' shoulders. "Don't you wonder about those two?" she asked them.

Grinning, Val shrugged. "I've been egging them on since I was a little kid," he admitted. "But they never got married."

"But they fight all the time," the petite redhead exclaimed, green eyes wide.

The Hellmaster chuckled lightly. "Little boys often tease the girls they like," she answered, saffron eyes reflecting the setting sun.

"But," Iyzeka whispered nervously as she adjusted her white sundress, "Master Xellos _isn't_ a little boy."

Snorting, Valgaav gazed off into the sunset, and he and Zelas said together, "That's what _you_think." They peered at each other, then cried, "Jinx!" and began to laugh.

With a sigh, the tiny demoness gazed after the departing couple thoughtfully, her emerald eyes narrowed with consideration. The wind blew again, and shadows descended as the sun touched the horizon.

—

"I'm afraid," Filia said softly as they watched the golden light reflect off the castle beneath them. The sunset glowed mandarin and fuchsia to their left, the clouds catching afire in the sky.

Xellos released her hand and wrapped his arm around her, the sensation causing warmth to spread through his body. "It's okay, Filia."

She turned and shoved herself hard against him, causing his breath to catch as she grasped desperately at his back. "I don't want to die," she mumbled.

_I didn't really expect this, _the priest told himself, sensing exquisitely every part of her pressed up against him. "I won't let you die," he told her, holding her though the contact heightened his arousal. "I've done this kind of thing my whole life . . . there's a very slim chance that Telgaln will find us."

She nodded against his chest, silence settling around them as the wind scoured their clothes. Finally, the dragoness spoke. "It's very beautiful."

Xellos nodded and pulled his black trench-coat around the both of them. "I told you it would be," he smiled down at her. _Filia, don't be so afraid_, he wished, brows furrowed in concern.

Nodding, she bit her lip and raised her azure eyes to his. "I . . . I'm glad Zelas put you in charge," she meekly admitted. "I know that . . . you'll protect me."

The Mazoku's jaw tightened and he clutched her firmly, her head nestled under his chin. "Always." A flush rose within him as he became acutely aware of her full bust conforming to his chest, the buttons about to pop on her blouse, the pale violet fabric of her suit-jacket tight across her back—

"Xellos," she sighed happily.

_Time to turn off the hormones, _ he decided, quickly shutting them down. "Don't worry," he repeated, grasping for a joke. "Though," he added, beginning to smile, "I'm surprised you're happy I'm in charge."

She blinked and pulled back to stare at him. "Huh?"

"Well," he winked at her, "I could order you to do practically anything, couldn't I?"

Frowning, Filia growled, "'Within reason', remember!" She bit back a smile as he pouted.

"But, Filia," Xellos whined, "if I'm the commander, then it's within whatever _I_ consider reasonable!"

The blonde pulled away, brows rising and she crossed her arms. "Oh, _really_?"

"Yep!" he beamed, clapping his hands together. "Now, let's see, what will you do first . . ."

"THIS!" she shouted suddenly, pushing him towards the trail.

"Hey!" Laughing, Xellos grabbed her arms and spun her, then chased her down the hill, their giggling echoing off the canyon walls as the sun dipped over the edge of the world.

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Well," Zelas said, beaming at the four as dusk set in, "I'll let your commander take over from here." Winking at Xellos, the candy-haired Hellmaster cocked her hip, then sauntered off. "Good luck!" she called out behind her as she melted into the shadows.

Letting out a deep breath, Xellos watched her disappear, then turned a slight smile onto his three subordinates. "Very well," the Mazoku said, adjusting the lapels of his fine business suit, "there are some things I want to say first before we leave the shield."

Iyzeka stood up straight, and Valgaav copied it beside her. His mother simply stood still and watched the general somberly.

"I realized something not too long ago about this mission," he began, violet eyes raking over them as he clasped his hands behind his back. "We cannot, under any circumstances, drop character. Even when we're alone."

Valgaav's mouth hardened as Filia gaped.

"You see why, Mister Ul Copt?" Xellos asked, gaze centered on the young man.

"Yes."

"Please explain for the rest of us, then," ordered the Mazoku.

Glancing to his mother, the aqua-haired youth began, "Well, we're basically up against someone who's obviously going to be smart, even if he _is_arrogant." He took a deep breath. "He'll have spies scouring the planet, like Gestapo, searching for us. Telgaln would be very aware that you can change your appearance, Sir," he continued, "and that none of his people would know what I or my mother look like. Not to mention that we could dye our hair or Mom could cut hers. So physical appearance wouldn't be how they would search."

Filia's fists tightened at her side, but she remained silent, simply glaring at them all.

Biting his lip at his mother's expression, Val spoke once more. "Power signature would be next; however, Telgaln would know that it was possible to make magical items to block it, and he would probably be giving those to his own people. So he'd know that was out as well. What's the only thing left?"

Filia frowned. "Abnormal behavior," she murmured to herself, then winced as Xellos' eyes fell upon her.

"Exactly," the General-Priest sauntered up to her, forcefully gazing down at the blonde. "At ease, Miss Ul Copt," he whispered, eyes softening. "No need to work yourself up." Pivoting before she could reply, the demon announced, "Basically, anyone could be hiding in the astral plane. Granted, that takes an amount of power, but I'm certain that Telgaln, being stronger than the Regent now that he has two of the stones, has been able to make amulets that are capable of blocking a certain degree of power in use . . . unlike our own, which cannot."

The three were silent as Xellos slowly paced back and forth in front of them, his eyes hooded in the dwindling light. Finally, he said, "So, here are my orders. Lesser Beastmaster, you will be the innocent young maiden who does_not _want to compromise herself and demands to wait until marriage," his eyes rose to touch Valgaav's. "Mister Ul Copt, you will have slight inclinations towards pre-marital relations, but nothing serious. You two have dated seriously for over a year, after meeting in your private high school in Honolulu. You are very much in love and get along rather well and are planning on getting married eventually."

"Yes, sir," they spoke in unison.

The General-Priest's violet gaze fell upon Filia as he walked past her. "Miss Ul Copt, you and I are married, we got married ten years ago after your unfortunate divorce. I adopted Valiant as my own son when he was seven and we've had a happy marriage since then. However, I expect you to often get headaches, or for us to fight and retire with angry countenances." He turned away as she began to blush, and walked down the row again.

"Telepathy or whispering is how we will communicate anything out of character," Xellos continued. "Being in the astral plane doesn't mean that they can hear abnormally well, and they won't be able to risk being too close to any physical entities at any rate, since there is an obvious disruption between two astral bodies, and we _all _know that everyone has one. I'd suggest using the necklaces only when physically apart."

He came to a stop before them, hands still behind his back. "Any questions? Please raise your hands."

A few seconds passed, then Valgaav raised his hand slightly, and Xellos nodded to him. "Yes, Sir. I noticed that my name on the passport is Valiant Coppell, the name I had the last time we were in China. What names should we all call each other?"

Giving him a small smile, the General-Priest replied, "You are correct, and the obvious assumption would also be correct. I will be addressed as Zander Mettler, and Miss Ul Copt will be Veria Mettler. Iyzeka will keep her first name and have the last name of Larken; since she has been so cloistered through her life, there are no Mazoku that would recognize the common first name. Any other questions?"

The tiny maroon-haired girl hesitantly waved her fingers. "Yes, Sir, I have one." With his miniscule nod, she asked, "Are we going to behave like different people, or should we keep our true personalities?"

"Good question," the purple-haired man beamed, standing straighter. "The answer is no. I think it would be easiest for everyone to keep their personalities and just change their behavior slightly to accommodate our new 'fake' relationships. Saying that," the Mazoku's hard gaze fell upon them one after another, "I think we should take five or ten minutes to discuss with our partners on the finer points of the deception."

Holding out his hand to the blonde fidgeting before him, he said, "Veria."

Blinking, Filia nodded and accepted his hand, letting him lead her away.

Valgaav and Iyzeka looked at each other in the dwindling light, then the young man shrugged. "Okay, then. Um, what should we do?" He chuckled nervously and put a hand behind his head.

The burgundy-haired girl frowned, then peered up at him. "Well, how do teenage humans behave when they're in love?"

"I have no idea!" he laughed loudly, eyes avoiding her. "I . . . I've known some girls, but I never had much of a relationship with anyone. I think they just . . ." Valgaav flushed and dropped his head to stare at his shoes, which didn't do much good against the petite girl, "um . . . kiss each other and talk."

Smiling prettily, she clutched her hands in front of her and giggled, "Let's just act like the best of friends and hug each other a lot, Val."

The tall young man bit his lip and nodded, flushing brightly. "Okay."

(-(-(-)-)-)

Filia bent her head, hiding her eyes behind the long locks of her saffron bangs. "So . . ."

Smiling at her, Xellos brushed the strands from her face with his fingers. "I'm going to call you Veria for the next week," he said softly, violet eyes studying her face. "Sometimes I might call you Vee as a pet name, alright?"

She nodded, waves of fear causing bile to rise in her throat. "But . . ."

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked, gently turning her chin up to look at him. "I know this will be difficult, but you seemed to be feeling better when we were on the cliff."

_I don't know, _ she realized, the terror escalating. Shaking her head, Filia's mouth trembled as she suddenly clung to him, shaking uncontrollably.

She could feel him sigh against her, then a miniscule swell of darkness warmed her.

_—Filia, or should I say Veria . . .— _ His thoughts drifted through her worriedly. _—Why are you doubting yourself? I wouldn't bring you along on this unless I _knew_ you could do it.—_ His voice echoed firmly in her mind.

"But . . . but . . ." Her fingers dug into his back as she began to babble, "but I've never been a wife, I wouldn't know the first thing about it, and I'm not a spy, I really shouldn't be here it's just not a good idea and you're so capable and wonderful and I'm just a clumsy dolt, I'll just hold you back—"

"No, Filia," he spoke firmly, and grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her up slightly to stare into his eyes. "You are _very _ capable, and it's not that difficult to be a spy OR a wife." Gaze softening, he put her down and embraced her. "Vee," he chuckled into her ear, " . . . how about this. Just be yourself, and let me be your husband."

His voice tickled her skin and a red flush ran down her body. "But . . . Xellos . . ." _My . . . husband?_

"'Zander'," he corrected, and her hair stood on end as his whisper caressed her neck.

"Zander, then . . ." _He smells so nice, _ she thought, nose at his collarbone, the heat of his skin warming her. _No, bad, bad Filia. Bad Veria. _ "I . . . I just . . ." ­—_I just want to be good enough for you,—_ she finished in her mind, cheeks flushed with shame.

_—This certainly sounds familiar, doesn't it?—_ Xellos asked, running his hand over the bun on the back of her head absently. _—You said I was strong enough for you . . . Well, you are definitely good enough for me, Veria. Stop this craziness and just relax. I can guarantee it will be fun.—_

Tossing her head back, golden bangs glowing in the dusk, Filia glared up at him. "Fun _how_?!" she snapped, "when, when-" Her voice cut suddenly, and she looked away. _—When we're . . . going to have to be together . . . sleep in the same bed . . . kiss each other . . .— _Her head fell as the fire within her was suddenly extinguished.

—_I know,— _ the demon began hesitantly,_—that both of us have felt . . . weakened by this past week or so. Physical attraction is _only_ natural, Veria, especially with two human bodies such as this. I will control my own, but you won't be so lucky.—_ His thoughts firmed and he pulled her away from him to stare at her_. —Here is the plan, newly revised.—_

His tailored suit and tied back hair seemed to increase the severity of his violet gaze. "Instead of us mock-fighting, you will take some melatonin or valerian or some other over-the-counter drug with your tea to make you tired in the evenings. It won't do much, but it will help." His cold nasal voice flowed across her, the serious tone causing strange flares of desire to flicker beneath the tailored pantsuit.

_I have GOT to reign myself in, _ Filia narrowed her eyes, angry at herself. _If I can't, what does that make me? I will not lose control and become like some animal, intent on mating no matter what is truly right. No,_ she stood straighter and dropped her arms from his sides, hands clenching into fists. _ That is NOT acceptable._

"Okay," she answered, raising her head to stare at him with intense blue eyes. "I won't let myself lose control," she promised.

Xellos smiled down at her, pride coloring his gaze. "Good. I know you can do this."

(-(-(-)-)-)

Honolulu, Hawaii  
June 6th, 2002

Filia shifted nervously as they stepped from the shadows outside of the small airport, luggage gripped in their hands and tossed over their shoulders. The lone hanger sat in the growing darkness, surrounded by lush palm trees that swayed in the breeze. A few men worked in the washed-out light from the street lamp.

Iyzeka and Val followed behind her and Xellos, the warm night air rustling their clothes.

_I wish we could have seen more of Hawaii while we were here, _ Filia thought to herself. _This is the one of the few places we haven't lived . . ._

Xellos led them towards a tiny box-like addition to the small hanger bay, two warm glowing windows greeting them. As they neared, they could see the lights shone from a little office.

With one swift, fluid movement, Xellos opened the door to the office and stepped in. Filia followed him inside, saying behind her, "Come on, kids." _Gods, I feel so strange!_

The hour hand of the clock on the wall was almost at eight. Through the walls, she could hear crickets chirping, and a swarthy man with a golfing hat sat at the short counter, reading a brochure.

"Excuse me," Xellos said smoothly, setting down his bags and adjusting his pristine black trench-coat, "My name is Zander Mettler. We spoke over the phone."

Looking up, the pudgy gentleman blinked, then shook his head. "Yes, sorry," he stood, extending a hand.

"Good to meet you," Xellos smiled slightly, amethyst eyes open and alert. "I assume we're on time?"

"Right," said the man, removing his hat to reveal peppered brown hair. "You're a little early, actually." Releasing Xellos' hand, he said, "Sorry I couldn't do the transaction over the phone."

Xellos beamed and nodded slightly, folding his hands in front of him. "No problem. How much did you say it was, Mister Allen?"

Jerking as if he suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do, the man bobbed his head, "Right, right, let me see," then began punching buttons on the register, finishing quickly. "Alright, that will be, with tax, four thousand and thirty-three dollars, and, uh," he wiped his brow, "sixty cents." There was no immediate answer, so the man hurried to add, "Because of the short notice and all, I _did_ say it would be a little more-"

"No, no," the purple-haired business man silenced him with a quirk of his mouth, then began leisurely reaching for his wallet. "Please, don't worry yourself." With a lazy grace, he tossed a credit card onto the counter. "There you go."

The man nodded quickly, "Yeah, right," and took the card, swiping it through the credit card machine.

Filia watched the entire conversation with a slight numbness, then realized, _Maybe I should do something wife-like, instead of just standing here. Now, what did Xellos say about their relationship? One year, met in private school . . . If Xellos is a rich business man, this is probably going to be the first vacation with him that our "child" has had in a long time. _ Turning to her son, she held out her hand and murmured, "So, isn't it nice that your father is finally taking us on a vacation?" She smiled honestly up into his serene saffron eyes, proud of his good looks. _ Val, you're so handsome and wonderful. All I could want in a son._

Nodding, Valgaav grinned at his mother. "Yeah," he murmured in return as the credit-card machine began spitting out paper, "we haven't done anything non-work-related since I was ten."

After signing the slip, Xellos turned to peer at them with an amused expression, then stepped forward. "Now, talking about me behind my back?" he teased, clucking Filia under the chin, then slapping Val on the shoulder firmly. "Why do you think I retired early?" he asked, violet eyes centered on the young man. "I'd rather spend my time with my family," he added softly, giving a warm smile to Valgaav as he reached out to hug him soundly.

"Dad," Valgaav murmured, and Filia's mouth tightened at the shimmering in her son's eyes. _Poor Val, _she breathed slowly to keep from crying herself. _I . . . I know how much you wanted to call someone 'father'. _She forced herself to smile, and it wasn't difficult, but the ease with which Xellos had slipped into his role disturbed her.

"Um, so," Mister Allen's gruff voice interrupted them just as Xellos released the boy, "let's be off, then."

Nodding and giving a wink and a smile to the turquoise-haired boy, Xellos grabbed his luggage and said, "Let's go, everyone."

They followed suit, Iyzeka the very obviously quiet member of the party as they made their way from the office into the night. Behind her, Filia could hear Val talking with her quietly, and her chiming replies, and the dragoness sighed with relief.

"Something wrong?" Xellos suave voice interrupted her thoughts.

Filia gazed up into his eyes and smiled slightly. "He loves you very much," she answered, and knew that she was not pretending.

"I know." His serious eyes flickered away as he began to smile. Swinging one of his bags over his shoulder, Xellos freed a hand as they neared the gaping maw of the hanger. Moonlight shinned off of his purple hair as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Let me carry one of your bags," he offered, kissing her on the temple.

The prim woman flushed, but in the moonlight it was barely noticeable. _Dammit, stop being affected! _ she ordered herself. "Alright." Giving him another bag, she clutched her remaining one in her hands, glancing over at her 'husband' as he smiled at her.

_It's just an act, _ Filia repeated, blinking as she realized they were within the small hanger bay. A slim alabaster jet stood before them, the craft glistening in the washed-out lamplight.

_I hope this works,_Filia thought as the hatch opened. _No matter what Xellos says, I still don't feel comfortable performing acts of espionage._

—

Xellos led his team up the stairs and into the jet, his steps heavy on the iron planks. Inside the aircraft, it seemed much like a hotel room. To the left was the cockpit, so Xellos turned right and entered the large living area, then set down the luggage. "Alright, everyone in," he called cheerily behind him. _Valgaav, _ was his first free thought as he watched them file into the room, his eyes almost desperately watching the young man. The emotions that he had sensed pouring out from the boy when he had called him "Dad" were overwhelmingly intense.

They all sat down, so, nodding, the violet-haired man walked back to the door. Standing in the archway of the airlock, Xellos called down, "Thank you very much, Mister Allen. I hope," his eyes twinkled with false happiness, "to do business with you once again."

The large man smiled back and said, "No, thank _you_! Have a wonderful vacation, Mister Mettler."

"Thank you." Head bowing once, Xellos turned away and let the crew close the airlock door. _Now, what to do with my "family", _ the General-Priest mused, returning to the living room.

Xellos found that the two youths were wandering further down the jet, exploring the other rooms. Filia was seated in a sofa by a window, gazing out into the blackness and looking quite lovely in her lilac pantsuit. She practically oozed refinement, her makeup perfect and not one hair out of place in the bun on her head.

"Would you like to turn in early?" he asked her, removing the clasp from his hair and shaking it free.

Filia turned and gave him a slight smile. "I don't think I'm tired enough. I'll probably just read a book or something."

The teenagers returned from the back rooms then, seeming to be quite at ease with each other. "This thing is great," Valgaav began, yellow eyes glinting with excitement. "There are three bedrooms, two baths, even a kitchen! I want one of these!"

Iyzeka laughed at him, adorable in her ivory sundress, and said, "Sure, and what would you do with it? You still have to go to college, you can't just roam around the world in your jet."

_Interesting, now here is where a father would say, _ "I_hope_ you're going to college," Xellos' brows rose as he sat down next to Filia.

"I will," Valgaav blushed, probably to a large extent because he _had_ gone to college already in reality, Xellos figured. "Anyway," Val said, "can we watch TV now?"

The green-haired boy pointed at the large screen television, and Xellos mock-sighed. "Okay, I guess so."

"Thanks! Come on, Iyzeka," the young man exclaimed, and the two sat down in the couch facing the screen and switched it on.

Glancing over at the woman at his left, Xellos bent his head slightly. Filia had found her book, and was deeply involved in reading it. With a sigh, the demon removed his suit-coat and draped it on the other side of the couch, then leaned back and closed his eyes.

_Valgaav . . ._ Xellos thought, inhaling slowly. _I must have been so foolish to never see how deeply you felt for me. _Biting his lip slightly, Xellos forced his hands to remain loose and calm._You want me to be your father . . . but I have no idea how I would even begin to give you what you want._

Memories of the boy's childhood slowly started to flow through his head . . . watching Val as he grew up; caring for him and his mother when they were ill; teasing him about all the little girls who came calling for him . . . All the time, he had grown more fond of the child.

Sitting up, the demon folded his hands together under his chin, elbows on his knees. _Was . . . was that how a father would treat his offspring? I never realized how happy I was with him. We were like two packmates._ His eyes opened, studying the walls of the cabin as a slight movement became apparent, a low thrumming almost imperceptible. _Even though he's not my son . . . I want him to be._

Behind him, the sensation of Valgaav's emotions rolled over him . . . a dark wave of bitterness and fear. Xellos swallowed, a strange echo of the feelings within himself. _You fear my rejection, _ he thought, schooling his expression to not betray his pain. _Oh, Valgaav. I'm sorry this has happened this way. But at least, I can fix it._

(-(-(-)-)-)

Beneath the Ocean  
June 6th, 2002

The shadowy cavern seethed with movement, hundreds of souls swiftly sinking through the coral. Water dripped and rolled down the walls with agonizing slowness, a slow _plink_ that ate away at his mind.

It had always done so, dripping through his head and his body until it had saturated him . . .

On the black throne, a man huddled, ebony satin and lace hanging off his bony body. His sable eyes darted in the silence and the noise, the shivering of the cold chamber, the dankness that stifled one's breath.

Finally, the dripping drove him to his end. "Kendar," he hissed, "get out here, I'm tired of waiting!" A fist slammed against the stone armrest, cracking it slightly.

Before him appeared the sycophant, groveling as usual. "Yes, your Highness," his voice scraped like ash leaves rustling in the bitter wind . . .

His fists clenched spasmodically, thoughts overwhelming him. "Find them," he said.

"All of your minions are searching, hundreds of Mazoku," Kendar swore, shivering in the bitter, foul air.

Growling, the man rose from the dais, skeletal form twitching in anger. With a deep, retching roar, he stood, black satin coat whipping with his rage. "I WILL NOT BE BEATEN!" he screamed into the darkness, and the coral wept with the echoes of his shriek. "FIND THEM, KENDAR!"

Kendar began to sob as he lay across the mottled ground, lichen catching on his clothes. "The routes of searches are perfect, eh-everyone has . . . their equipment, Lord Telgaln," he began to babble desperately, "it's only a matter of time before we find them—"

"I felt them leave," the man said softly, suddenly calm. "I felt the shield," he raised his hands languidly before him, "_open like a door,_" his hands mimicked the movement, "then shut. I _know _ they are out there, they are after MY stone . . ." Grimacing, Telgaln pulled back his foot, then launched a kick into his servant's side; the sniveler cried in anguish.

"You fear me," the man snarled. "But they do _not._ I will have them," he said, returning to his throne, eyes becoming thick and black as pitch. "Yes," he whispered as Kendar rose and slowly began crawling out of the throne room. "Yes!"

Laughter shook the sobbing coral walls as Kendar fled from his king.


	23. Chapter 22 And Author's Note

Thank you so much, Chaos Anita and Grace. :-) And also thanks to my beta-reader Miss Fi who is also a very supportive and wonderful person, and my other two most obsessed fans, Catwho and Neko-Metallium. I couldn't write without everyone's support, especially theirs. So . . . this chapter is for you five:-) Thanks for everything.

On another note, Drake Dragon (I believe) asked in a recent review how they could find out when I updated. Well, I don't have an update service or anything like some people, but if someone joins and add me to their favorite author list, they should be able to get "author updates", which will inform them of when I update on their e-mail. Drake Dragon, you're already two thirds of the way there, so just check out your "author update" link and it should work. :-)

Finally finished another chapter last night, after a lot of forcing myself to write. Let me tell you . . . the tiny stupid little tourist town I live in doesn't give anyone much of a muse. It sucks out here, someone rescue me! But with a lot of perseverance I should be able to stick it out and write more . . . :-D

And last of all, a little warning about this chapter. There IS some Xellos/Filia smut, and a scene where I opted to use a few clinical terms to . . . avoid depravity. :-) Hopefully no one will be TOO confused. There's also a lot of angst too. Kleenex might be a good idea, lol.

Love ya all!

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean  
June 6th, 2002

Iyzeka sighed as she leaned against Val and closed her eyes. The television droned in her ears as she easily established a link to him, giving in to her desperation to connect.

–_Why are you so upset, Val?— _ she asked, reaching out a hand to touch his knee.

—_I'm not,—_ came the sharp reply, then he amended, –_Really, I'm okay.—_

_No, you're not, _the girl thought, shaking her head slightly, burgundy bangs shifting. _It's so obvious he's upset, _ she told herself, frustration shimmering at the edge of her compassion

_ —If you're okay,— _she said to him in her mind, _—why did you exhibit that gigantic flash of pain and anguish when you called Master Xel- I mean, Zander, 'Dad'?—_ The torment sliced through him again like a blade, and she hastened to add, —_Don't get upset, it's alright!—_

—_Can't you TELL why I feel this way?— _he asked bitterly, gold eyes staring at the television. –_Even though I tried to block it from you, everyone still felt it. _Xellos_felt it.—_

Her emerald eyes clouded and she took his hand. _–Talk to him about it,—_ she suggested. _–I won't presume to know what you are feeling exactly, or why . . . but . . . I think that my Master cares a great deal for you.—_

—_Yet, you're dismayed and surprised,—_ Valgaav scoffed with unnatural distain, yet continued to hold her hand calmly. –_So how could he, if you doubt it . . .—_

Taking a deep breath, Iyzeka yawned, trying to appear worn. –_I don't doubt it, I just find it alien to what I've experienced. I told you, he's changed quite a bit.— _

Annoyance had been brewing within her, and slowly began to boil into anger. _—He was ruthless, cut-throat. The worst and most dangerous person to_ever _ have the unfortunate luck of meeting. And now . . .— _The demoness sunk into the cushions tiredly. _—Now, he . . . he cares so much about you and Miss Filia . . . He has truly become . . . more than he was.—_

—

Valgaav closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, listening to the soft thrum of the cabin as the jet climbed. _—I . . . I know.—_

_­—And you want to be a part of it,—_ she added gently.

—_But I can't . . . not unless he lets me.—_ The young man straightened on the couch, releasing her hand and trying to smile at her. "I'm feeling kind of tired," he murmured. "I think I'm going to go to bed early."

Gazing over at him, the redhead nodded. "Me too."

He switched off the television and gave a quick glance behind him as he stood. Xellos was turned from him, his head leaning back on the couch that was faced away from the TV.

"Okay," Val looked back at the tiny girl, then took her hand again.

Wearily, the two youths headed for the back rooms, then stopped between the doors to the two smaller bedrooms. ­_—Let me hug you,—_ Iyzeka said, emerald eyes sad.

With a shy smile, the teal-haired boy took her into his arms. Her tight embrace made his eyes widen, and he chuckled. "Going to miss me that much?" he asked.

She looked up at him, expression intense. "I know you're sad," she answered, mouth turning up slightly. "But I want you to know that . . . you can still talk to me." —_I mean it, you stubborn dragon,—_ she teased slightly in his mind, then sobered. –_I . . . I'm not like other Mazoku. You know that. Please . . . give me a chance to show you that I'm not.—_

His golden eyes peered down at her, then he smiled. "I know." _—Thanks, Iyzeka. You're right, you're very different. I'll do my best to not prejudge you.—_

Beaming, the girl went into her room, and he opened the door to his own. _I feel so drained, _ the dragon told himself as he entered and shut the door behind him.

Sitting down on the bed, Valgaav took off his shoes and socks, then stared at the wallpapered bulkhead. _I shouldn't have gotten so emotional,_ the slim young man told himself, pulling his legs up under him and clutching his hands together in his lap. His face fell as he shook his head slowly, saffron eyes narrowing with sadness. _No, I can't dwell on this, not now. Xellos . . . Xellos knows how I feel, now. _

Forcing his expression to slacken, Val lay down on the bed, over the coverlet. _I just have to accept the fact that he may not want me as his son._

A sudden knock on his door made the teen sit up, then he chuckled at himself slightly. "Come in," he called. _It's probably Mom, or Iyzeka has more weird questions or something, _ he told himself wearily.

The door opened, and Xellos hesitantly stepped into the room; his tie was gone and his dress-shirt unbuttoned at the neck. "I wanted to talk to you before you went to bed," he said, violet eyes open with an odd indecision as he closed the door behind him.

Valgaav's mouth opened, then he shrugged and stood up from instinct, an odd fear fluttering in his gut. "Sure. Okay."

Walking forward slowly, the older man stopped before him, then gave him a slight smile. "Pretty soon you'll be taller than I am," he said hoarsely, but it sounded like an empty platitude and his gaze was troubled. "Let's sit down," Xellos gestured to the table and chairs in the corner of the cabin.

The boy nodded quickly and moved to sit, feet pulling under him to rub the legs of the chair. He remained silent as the Mazoku sat next to him.

—_Val,—_ Xellos spoke in his mind, ­—_would you . . . talk to me?— _ he asked nervously.

—_What's there to talk about?— _ the boy tried to deflect the question. —_Really, everything's fine. The mission has just begun, there's nothing out of the ordinary yet . . .—_

_—I don't mean the mission,—_ came Xellos' dry voice in his mind, then the man spoke. "I know it's been a long time since we did much together, Val," he said, patting his hand. "But . . ." The long-haired business man stared into his yellow eyes. "We're together now."

Shaken, Valgaav looked away and gripped the base of his chair. —_I can't do this, Xellos, I just . . .—_

_—Do you see how similar this is?— _Xellos' mind-voice rang loudly in his head as the Mazoku leaned over to grab his shoulder in one hand. "Talk to me," he said, and the desperation flowed over the mind-link. "Val . . ." Xellos' eyes closed and he let go, shoulders falling as he leaned back in his chair, a broken man.

Tears sprung to Valgaav's eyes, and he bit his lip hard to keep from crying. "You know how I really feel," his voice shook.

Raising his head, the older man gazed at him, then took a slow breath. "Val . . . I know I'm never going to be your biological father." They stared at each other, the boy's accusing eyes filling with tears. "But," Xellos continued, jaw tightening as he sat up in the chair, "you're . . . you're everything I would want in a son."

The aqua-haired boy began to sob, collapsing in on himself. "But, but I'm _not_ your son," he wept, burying his face in his hands. "I . . . I'm not . . ."

Something gently took his arm and lifted him up, and Val found himself pulled into an embrace. _He . . . he's hugging me, _he thought, shock halting his tears.

"You_are_," Xellos' voice asserted in his ear, then the demon pulled back to stare at him. "Dammit, do you really think I spent all these years with you just because of your mother?" The Mazoku blinked quickly as his violet eyes began to shine. "I . . . I wish I'd been there for you back then the way I want to be now." —_Val, I mean this, I really do,— _ he affirmed within his mind.

—_I,—_ the boy sobbed, _—I just . . . just wanted to be your son, I'm sorry,— _ he dropped his head and Xellos embraced him again. _—I have no right to ask for you to be my father.—_

_—It's not about rights!— _ the demon's mind-voice shouted, —_It's about the fact that I WANT you to be my son, Valgaav,— _he clutched him tighter, almost angrily, _—I won't let this go, I won't let _you_ go . . .— _Calming, Xellos took a shuddering breath. "My Val," he whispered aloud. "You are a part of my life that I will NOT give up."

Valgaav relaxed in the older man's arms, feeling his emotions beginning to rebuild their strength. —_Xellos,— _ he said finally, _—this . . . means a lot to me. But, what do we do about Mom?—_ Aloud, the teen said, "Thanks, Dad," and pulled his head back to give him a soggy smile.

Smirking, Xellos let him go and chucked him under the chin. "Your mother will be wondering where I am," he muttered, affection brimming in his violet gaze.

"Yeah," Val ducked his head, sudden embarrassment flooding him. _Dammit, getting all mushy, _he berated himself.

—_As to your mother,— _ Xellos answered in his mind, —_I'm not sure how she'd react to you calling me 'dad' after this mission. I myself will have to get used to it.—_

The older man smiled as he began to head towards the door. "Have a good night," he spoke. "And don't worry, I'm sure you'll feel a million times better in the morning."

Val nodded as Xellos left, but the weak transmission the Mazoku still sent out soothed him. —_It won't be an easy transition,—_ Xellos' voice echoed in his head, —_but nothing worthwhile was ever easy, right?— _ In Val's mind, Xellos chuckled happily.

_—True . . . Goodnight, Xel,— _the teen returned, sitting on his bed and smiling at the closed door.

—_Goodnight, kid.—_

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Veria," Xellos wheedled as he leaned against the bulkhead in the living room, "don't you think you should put away that book?"

Glancing up, Filia dropped the book and giggled. "Oh, sorry. I guess I got too involved." A few strands had fallen out of her bun, making her look adorably disheveled, her bare feet curled up behind her on the couch, the high-heels and stockings tossed into a corner.

Chuckling at her, the violet-haired man began to saunter towards her. "Did you take your medicine yet?"

The blonde blushed and shook her head. "I forgot."

Xellos sat down beside her and leaned back, folding his hands behind his head. "You'd better take it now, don't you think?"

With a quick nod, Filia grabbed her purse and started rummaging through it. Beside her, her 'husband' yawned and stretched, then got to his feet. "I'll get you some water," he said, and started walking back towards the kitchen area of the jet.

_This acting like husband and wife is going to get old really soon, _ Xellos told himself as he stepped into the kitchen, bare feet padding on the cold tile. Opening some cupboards, he soon found a glass and began filling it at the sink. _I really hope we find the stone fast, so we can get back as quickly as possible._

Filia met him in the hallway, her bun collapsing lopsidedly and bobby pins sticking out from random locks of hair. "Thank you," she smiled shyly, taking the glass he held out. She took the pill in her hand and drank, blue eyes watching him all the while. Then she held the glass to her chest and leaned against the bulkhead, gaze falling as she spoke. "Val . . . was pretty upset I think."

"I spoke with him," Xellos said, voice gentle. "It's going to be alright."

Stepping past her, the Mazoku began to turn off the cabin lights, until only moonlight shone through the jet windows that lined the walls. Returning to his companion, he found that the glass was gone; she'd no doubt placed it somewhere while he was away.

"Let's go to bed," he told his 'wife', and a jolt of terror coursed down her. Taking her hand, he sent to her, —_Veria, don't worry.—_

Xellos led her into the master bedroom and flipped on the light, revealing the spartan interior.

Hands clenched together before her, Filia entered the room and looked around, bare feet sinking slightly into the cream carpeting. Seeing her bags where she had left them, she approached her things and sat on the floor. With a sigh, she opened the traveling case, then stared at her clothes; the anxiety flowing from her became more distinct with every breath.

_Dammit, she's got to cut that out, someone on the astral plane could feel it._ Xellos went to her side and knelt next to her, one hand going across her shoulders. "Don't worry about Valiant, honey. He's fine, you can go check on him if you want." In his mind, he told her, —_Control your fear, Veria! We can't afford anyone sensing it, so just calm yourself. Calm.—_

"Okay," she said aloud, slowly taking out the satin night-slip that Zelas had loaned her; appropriately high class for the person she was pretending to be. -–_I don't know what to do. We . . . will be sleeping in the same bed . . .—_

_ —And nothing will happen,— _ he said firmly, standing slowly and beginning to remove his dress shirt. Turning away from her, Xellos undressed, setting his fine clothes to one side of his suitcase.

A hand touched his arm as he finished folding his slacks, and he glanced up as he placed the item with the others.

In the warm overhead lighting, Filia's skin seemed to glow, her bare legs and arms pink like her blushing face. The blue satin slip hung loosely off of her slender frame, accentuating her ample curves, and he could glimpse her black underwear beneath it.

Standing, Xellos looked at her calmly, himself clad in only boxers. "You look very beautiful tonight," he told her honestly, and took her into his arms before she began to shake. —_Filia, it's okay. Remember, we've seen each other naked,— _he joked, trying to lighten her nervousness. —_This is just a game, just like a theatre production. Just imagine there are cameras and you're a movie star.—_

The thin satin against his chest confirmed that she was naked beneath it, and the chill of being so exposed to the air made it quite obvious. But his observation was almost analytical; Xellos felt nothing, for his hormones had been shut down hours ago.

Filia pulled away from him then, and smiled up at him, flaxen hair cascading around her face. "Thank you," she said with more confidence, and he hoped she was taking his words to heart. "You're not that ugly yourself," she teased as she moved towards the bed.

_Good, thank the Lady, _ he told himself as he went to turn off the light. _We might make it through this yet._

The room plunged into darkness as Xellos moved to join her in the bed. He pulled the aquamarine covers over him, the sheets cool on his skin. A slight warmth radiated from his right where Filia's dark silhouette watched him.

Sighing slowly, the purple-haired man moved his hand towards her under the blankets, and brushed her thigh. _—Are you alright now, Filia?—_

She rolled towards him, and he found himself embraced, one breast and leg lying across him, her skin silken and soft. _—I don't think so,— _she said, but it was all fear and no lust. _—But the medication seems to be making me at least a bit tired.—_

Xellos smiled a bit and held her close to him, kissing her forehead in the moonlight. With a very soft voice, he spoke. "Filia. No one can hear when I speak this quietly." She looked up at him as he ran his hand through her hair, her blue eyes shining in the celestial light. "Don't be afraid," he told her. "I'll protect you."

With a tiny gasp, she buried herself into him, kissing the nape of his neck as her arms held him tightly, desperately. –_I'm sorry,— _she distantly murmured in his mind, ­_—I . . . I don't want to be afraid . . .­—_

Xellos closed his eyes and ran a hand down her side, the satin soft against his fingers. He found some strange comfort in how close they were. _–I know. Just sleep, darling. It's alright.—_

_'Darling',_ he thought to himself as the woman in his arms fell asleep, her weight against him so soothing and warm.

_I hope I can always call you that. _

With that, Xellos let his body drift into slumber.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean  
June 7th, 2002

Light spilled across the turquoise bedspread, and with a lurch, Xellos awoke. He discovered Filia laying on top of him, deep asleep. One arm slung around the back of his neck, the dragoness held him as if her life depended on it.

_Her leg is touching . . . me . . ._ he thought, realizing that his body's natural attempt to prevent enuresis had made itself known, and Filia was resting against the member. _Damn everything, I completely forgot about this. Shows what I get for not getting a deep night's sleep in a few centuries._ Sure enough, the morning reaction had activated his hormones.

Before he could even think, he felt everything - her breasts pressed up against his chest, her legs spread above him, her bare thighs and calves and the smell of her hair and the _heat_ of her body—

All of his muscles tightened imperceptibly, and when the blonde shifted against him, he hissed as every inch of his bare skin felt it with the sudden sensitivity of the arousal. _This is NOT what I need to happen!_ the General-Priest raged, hands clutching at her form instinctually. _No, no, I can't do this, I WON'T do anything, **I WON'T**! _

A strange, analytical part of him commented, _When she wakes up, she'll panic, you know._

_Oh, Lady, that will SO blow our cover._

_I could try to move her, under the guise of going to the bathroom, but she would most likely wake up and say my name before she remembers to call me Zander instead. Or, _ Xellos shuddered slightly as her breath caressed his neck, _I can kiss her now, wake her up and tell her telepathically WHY I'm kissing her . . . and hope she believes me. _

His violet eyes closed as the implications settled over him. _ If she doesn't believe me . . . I doubt she'll ever trust me again. _

Filia's head moved slightly, and he knew his time was up. With great control, he did exactly what he wanted to do, and what he had to do. Rolling her onto her back, he laid down on top of her to keep her from writhing in fear, wrapped his arms over her own, and began to kiss her.

_—WAKE UP, FILIA!— _ he started the link harshly. His violet hair feathered along her face as he forced her mouth open, kissing her deeply because he knew he couldn't do it half-way without it looking staged.

Stiffening, the woman beneath him stared up at him and tried to move, but her arms were pinned by his chest. —_Xellos! Why are you kissing me, WHAT'S GOING ON, WHERE AM I?!—_

_—This is what I was afraid of,—_ he sighed as her squirming heightened his arousal and her fear dampened it. —_You don't recall. We're undercover, remember? Come ON, Filia, you're Veria Mettler, my wife.—_

_—I . . . I remember.—_ The blonde relaxed, and he gave her some room to maneuver. To his surprise, she began returning the kiss, her freed arms brushing beneath his arms to grasp his upper back. _–Couldn't you have found another way?—_

_—Not if I wanted to risk you saying 'Xellos' as soon as you saw me in bed with you,— _ the man answered tersely. Slight embarrassment trickled through him as he realized the exchanged anger was also increasing his feelings.

Filia began to moan, her tongue becoming forceful in his mouth, and she didn't answer him. Realization hit Xellos like cold water, and he raged, _—FILIA! SNAP OUT OF IT!—_ Breaking the kiss, he began nuzzling her neck in the hopes it would be less of a stimulant. —_Don't lose it, Veria,—_ he reminded her.

Her nails dug into his back as she breathed heavily. _—Sorry,—_ she answered guiltily, face flushed with shame. _—It's just that . . . I never really felt very attractive and . . . for you to find me so . . .—_

"We have to get up," he said aloud, smiling down at her gently as he brushed back his hair. _—I told you before that you were beautiful, didn't I?— _he answered as she nodded back sadly.

Whispering, the Mazoku added in her ear, "I'm sorry I had to kiss you, but not because of you." His violet gaze left her as he continued softly. "Friends . . . aren't supposed to be attracted to each other. I've tried very hard to prevent our friendship from deteriorating because of lust." His eyes flickered back once more. "I'll keep trying."

Ashamed himself at how badly the plan was working, Xellos smiled sorrowfully at her and kissed her forehead. "Come on," he said aloud, and grinned with affection as he rose. "We have a big day ahead of us."

Filia lay in the bed and watched him as he turned away.

(-(-(-)-)-)

_What was THAT?_ Valgaav flushed as the feelings subsided. Drying his short hair, he returned to his bedroom and stared at the empty cabin. _MOM? _ he wondered incredulously, then shivered and gagged. _Yuck . . ._

Shaking his head, the empath began to dress for the day.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Sighing, the dragoness sat up in bed, head hanging as the door closed. _I shouldn't have gotten so carried away, _ she told herself, slowly getting to her feet as the sound of the shower began in the bathroom.

_Xellos is only trying to keep everything together. _ Filia blushed slightly as she went to her luggage and began getting a new outfit ready for the day. _I . . . I've never been kissed like that before . . . he occasionally kissed me as one of his silly jokes,_ she reminisced, _but . . . this was very different._

Gazing down at the golden ring on her left hand, the blonde exhaled heavily._It would never work out,_ she told herself. _He's a demon, and even if he weren't, he's a flirt and a womanizer. _She clutched the clothes to her chest and shook her head slowly. _Yet, he's . . . _

She went to the window and looked out onto the blue sky and the streams of clouds. _ . . . He's the most wonderful man I've ever met. __Friendship - _ her mouth tightened angrily as she looked at her hands. _Friendship is all we can hope to have, and we should be thankful to have even that. If Zelas had been anyone else, Xellos would have never been allowed to care at all. _

Rage simmering inside of her, she brushed the feelings to the background and began practicing her upcoming lines as she waited to take her shower . . . not understanding the anger, and too terrified of the answers to delve so deep.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Xellos closed his eyes as the scalding water coursed over him. _I was such a fool for not realizing that this would happen, _he told himself angrily. As he began to bathe, he cursed his own stupidity. _Too late to be brother and sister or cousins, _he grumbled silently, schooling his face to display none of his anger.

_And now, _ the slender man rested a hand on the tile, _now I did the worst thing. She's my friend, and I used her . . . I should have never allowed there to be any situation where I would have to kiss her like that. I knew she was lonely and desperate and . . . and I got us into this situation anyhow._ He took a deep breath and shook his head, droplets flinging from his soaked hair.

_I'm not fit to be her friend at all. She needs someone who won't selfishly desire her like this, who won't take advantage of her. _

Washing his hair, Xellos blinked water from his eyes; they stung with unshed tears. _But how can I leave them now? I can't,_ he told himself, _ Valgaav needs me. The best I can do is try my hardest to find a mate for Filia and then leave her alone._

The sensation of her pressed against him reappeared like a ghost, and he covered his face as the water poured over his head. _How can I give that up?_ he asked himself desperately. _I . . . I don't know if I can live without her in my life._

Steeling himself, Xellos forced his emotions at bay. _Filia said she wanted me to protect her before. Maybe . . . maybe she'll forgive me. But now is not the time to be wallowing in self-pity._

(-(-(-)-)-)

Hong Kong, China  
June 7th, 2002

Breakfast went swiftly, the three empaths all ignoring the odd feelings surfacing amongst them and the Golden dragoness.

As soon as the jet landed in Hong Kong, their arrival seemed a daze. Chinese military checked their passports in the airport, an oppressive pall hung over the area and the men and women walking the tiny streets of the city seemed to slump with sorrow.

There in the thick of human desolation, Iyzeka felt herself dying inside. Clinging to Valgaav's arm, she shut her eyes to the pallid faces, but the emotions still barraged her.

She found herself standing before a large, beautiful hotel, the walls looming up into the sky. Clutching at her long indigo dress, she gaped at it and dreaded the upcoming days.

"Iyzeka," a voice called to her, and she looked back to see Val handing her the luggage she had brought from the back of the carriage, the Chinese driver assisting him.

Nodding, the redhead took the bags, finding her gaze drawn to the horses again. _I really feel lost, _ she realized, blinking and turning to gaze up at Master Xellos. _I wish I was back at the island giving Mistress Zelas a massage._

Her companions' emotions hung over her like a crushing weight, and it wasn't until they entered the main room of the suite that Iyzeka shook herself and looked around.

Xellos and Filia were walking towards the hallway attached to the huge chamber, and Val was gazing down at her in concern. "Iyzeka?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, sorry," she giggled, then found her smile falling.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, leading her over to a door nearby.

Shaking her head, Iyzeka sighed as he opened the door and peered into the room. "I donno'," she softly answered.

Stepping into the bedroom, the well-dressed teen set down his bags and turned back to her. "I don't want you to be depressed," he said, golden eyes piercing.

"I know." Sitting on the bed, Iyzeka looked at her shoes wearily. "I think . . . it's just that everyone else we saw was so sad."

Brow furrowing, the slim young man sat next to her and scratched his head; the mattress dipped very slightly from his weight. "Well, this is a Communist regime. The people of Hong Kong were used to living under British democracy, and now all of the rights they had are gone. They feel oppressed."

"Yes," she nodded, voice becoming more and more wispy. "Oppressed." Her green eyes flashed to him. "I hate it. No one should feel that way!"

Val inhaled deeply and slowly shook his head. "I know." His chin dropped and silence clutched at his breath. "I know."

(-(-(-)-)-)

The stillness was getting almost unbearable, but at least Filia knew why, now.

_"Mom,"_she remembered Valgaav whispering to her as they hugged after breakfast, _"Zander seems pretty upset about something. Maybe you should talk to him. Okay?" _

Obviously, her son wanted her to speak with Xellos. She knew Valgaav was an empath; he would always be stronger than her in every area, mental powers included. _But, _she thought as she sat down on the bed, fingers splayed empty on her knees, _what do I say?_

Xellos rustled behind her as he unpacked his bags, and she realized that there was only one thing he could be upset about. _ This morning. He already seemed so upset with himself, _she remembered, blue eyes narrowing. _ But I don't WANT him to be upset. It was my fault. _

_But Xellos doesn't know that. _

Nodding, the blonde stood, her long, loose hair floating around her as she turned to face the man, flowered dress dancing lightly across her legs.

The dark gray business suit highlighted the deep orchid color of his hair, once again tied at the nape of his neck. Quietly, elegantly, he moved from his suitcase to the closet, all attention on the clothes he was putting away.

"Zander?" she said gently, smiling as she approached him. "I was wondering . . . if we could do something together right now."

Xellos stopped and gazed down at her, violet eyes withdrawn. "Now?"

Touching his arm, Filia blushed and said, "Maybe . . . alone?"

Stunned, the man swallowed, then looked away. "Of course. Um . . ."

"Let's take a walk," she offered happily, full skirt shivering as she bounced on her toes.

_Xellos, you're so funny! I . . . I can't recall you ever _acting_ like this. I know it can't be that you're pretending to be someone else, _ she realized as she took his hand.

Filia led them out of the bedroom and into the empty hallway, the décor a sterile white and gold. The sound of their footsteps was absorbed by the gray carpeting, and each remained silent as they walked.

Finally, the blonde decided to try to start a link on her own. Using a tiny amount of magic, she sent out the message. _—Xellos, Valgaav said you were upset. I want to help. Can you hear this?—_

Blinking, the man looked down at her, then smiled slightly. "Do you remember the last time we were here?" he said as they paused before the door out of the suite.

"Yes," she nodded, flushing and rubbing her toes against the carpet.

—_I heard you,— _Xellos answered hesitantly. —_Though I'm not sure how you did that . . . — _ "Val, Iyzeka!" he called out, and the two teens appeared from Valgaav's room. "We'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

The green-haired boy nodded. "Sure."

Taking a deep breath, the Mazoku winked at the boy and said, "Okay, see you guys later," then pulled his 'wife' out the door.

Filia let Xellos meander down the lovely hall of the hotel, their hands still very tightly clutched together. She felt somewhat distanced as they made their way towards the elevators, and with a sigh, she looked up at him. "Where are we going to go?" she asked.

Shrugging, the businessman smirked at her slightly. "I was thinking the elevator," he dryly admitted.

Giving him a glare, Filia released a slow breath as they stopped before the doors. "Okay, then," she said and grinned, pressing the down button, "Since we're reminiscing, we should see what's still the same at this hotel."

His amethyst eyes widened slightly as the doors opened with a _ping._ "Okay."


	24. Chapter 23 And Author's Note

Well, it's been two weeks and last night I managed to eck out the rest of another chapter. So, here you go! Warning: there is a little smut, but not too much. But forewarned is forearmed, so . . . whatever. . .

Thanks for the reviews!!

Also, the song I listened to during the writing of the dance scene is by Michelle Branch, called "All You Wanted"

Yours,

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Hong Kong, China  
June 7th, 2002

Xellos chuckled with embarrassment as he looked out across the empty ballroom, music playing from the janitor's stereo that sat on a table nearby. "Oh, _this_ is what you meant," he laughed nervously, hand on his neck.

Sighing joyfully, the blonde was spinning through the giant chamber, twirling around like a child. "If I close my eyes, I can see everyone in their dresses and suits, like ghosts of the past." Filia held out her arms as she swiftly turned, her flowered skirt lifting and billowing. "I can almost hear the orchestra."

After a few moments, the woman slowed and laughed as she ran up to him. "Come on," she began, touching his arm, "Xe-"

"Wait," he said, eyes suddenly hard as he took her hands. —_Who am I?—_he demanded firmly.

She paled a bit and closed her eyes. —_Zander. Not Xellos.—_

"You said you wanted to go somewhere alone," Xellos began, giving her a sorrowful smile. "What now?"

Returning the smile, Filia ran her hands down his gray suit-coat. "Dance with me," she asked sadly, blue eyes gazing up into his own. "The way you never wanted to then."

He shook his head. "I wanted to," he whispered, pain crossing his brow. "I did."

Eyes widening with emotion, Filia put one hand on his shoulder, then reached for his hand with the other. "It's not a waltz rhythm," she smiled, "but, we can try."

With a nod, Xellos tried to grin, violet eyes sad. "Okay."

Leisurely, they began dancing, then gained more and more speed as the song picked up, spinning in each others arms with the strings and piano in the background.

"Why didn't you dance with me?"she asked as he twirled her and pulled her close to him.

Xellos opened his eyes to gaze down at her. "I couldn't," he breathed, bending her back over his arm. "You wouldn't have said 'yes'."

"I said yes when you _proposed_," the blonde retorted as she straightened, the strong beat of the song pressing her forward. "So?"

Chuckling, the General-Priest shook his head and swung her across the ballroom._—You also said you were going to kill me,— _ he added in his mind.

She blushed and ducked her head. _—Maybe . . . Doesn't mean I didn't want you dancing with me.—_

_—I thought you liked all those stuffy young men trying to grab your butt,— _ Xellos laughed as he twirled her again, her saffron locks whipping through the air.

—_No, not particularly,— _she replied, azure gaze fiery.

—_You'd rather I had grabbed your butt instead?— _ he chuckled, violet eyes closing as he pulled her up to him, one arm fast along her back.

"Better a friend than a stranger," she whispered, then laughed as he blinked at her. "Gotcha!"

Chortling, Filia grabbed his hands and began to spin around the ballroom with him, staring into his eyes. _—Tell me, Xellos,—_ she asked, giving him a loving smile. _—Tell me what's wrong.—_

He gazed back at her and released a deep breath as they spun. _—I . . . I'm not sure.—_

_—It's because of this morning, right?— _ Filia squeezed his hands encouragingly.

Expression closing, the man's violet head fell slightly. —_Yes.—_

Their spinning continued, the song swelling over them and Filia's skirt soaring around her legs. —_Listen carefully, Xellos,— _ she told him, azure eyes somber. —_**I** was the one who lost control. It was _my_ fault that it went the way it did. Not yours.—_

He began to slow their speed, pulling her closer to him as they moved around the ballroom. —_But I'm the one who started this mission not realizing what might have happened. Not to mention the fact that . . .—_ Xellos halted his words, pulling her roughly into his arms and spinning with the music.

"Xellos?" she whispered softly, blue eyes gazing into his own.

He closed his eyes and touched his cheek to hers, his breath warm in her ear. "I'm your friend," he winced almost imperceptibly, "and as such, I shouldn't be . . . lusting after you," he rasped, arms tightening around her fretfully.

"That's ridiculous," Filia snapped softly, and his purple eyes flicked open as she pulled her head back. "I'm _your_ friend, too," the blonde raised an arm and touched his face with her hand, their gazes caught together. "And I admit that," she flushed deeply but stared up into his eyes, "that I . . . find you very attractive. That doesn't mean that I'm _not your friend, _ or that I don't_ care_."

His eyes squeezed shut firmly as he suddenly clasped her close, still moving with the song. "Filia," he breathed desperately, "oh, Filia."

"I won't stop being your friend," she said, head rested against his chest. "So quit assuming I'll automatically dismiss you just because you're foolish enough to think you did something wrong."

As if instantly rejuvenated by her words, Xellos laughed and straightened, then spun so quickly that the blonde was lifted off her feet. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he beamed as she giggled in his embrace, "I can't lose you."

Filia dropped to the ground and hugged him, their feet still turning them with the music. "You won't."

With a sigh, he relaxed in her arms, lowering his head to kiss her cheek as the music softened through the air. "Thank you," he breathed, and rose colored her face as he bent to lean his forehead on her shoulder.

Smiling slightly, the blonde closed her eyes, listening to the notes. _Thank you, whoever is out there listening, _she prayed. _Thank you for letting me have this wonderful, terrible, amazing man in my life._

The song swelled and sped, and Xellos suddenly began spinning her again, laughing loudly at her surprise. Chuckling, the dragoness stared into his joyful violet eyes, his gaze so at peace. _Finally he's happy with open eyes, _ Filia told herself, and the symphony crescendoed powerfully, the music filling her soul as round and round they twirled, beginning to lose themselves in the other. _I wonder if that means anything._

Softening again, the song slowed their spinning. The strings gently sang through the air, and they found themselves standing still, eyes caught in each other's gaze.

(-(-(-)-)-)

The routes were slow and tedious, rotating through every town. Kendar's brown head drooped as he floated over the crowds of people and militia, invisible and uninteresting.

With a sigh, he glanced up, knowing the buildings were being searched room by room thoroughly. _Why should I even do anything? _ he asked himself, his gray eyes falling wearily upon the shiny windows lining the hotel. _The Hylton, _ he read the sign apathetically. _Strange human languages._

The fear and loneliness of the creatures milling below him only heightened his dismal shroud. _I know how you feel, you poor cows, _ he said in his mind. _I guess, in a way . . . I'm a cow too. Worthless chattel to be used, abused, then thrown away._

(-(-(-)-)-)

"So," Xellos spoke first in the silence, "you're feeling better, then?"

Filia blinked, and realized a scruffy man in a work jumper had shut off the radio on the table. "I . . . I suppose. What do you mean?" she asked, disoriented with the sudden change in subject.

He held her close to him and bent his head to whisper into her ear. "You were rather dazed the whole morning . . ."

"I was?" she asked, blinking again.

"Yes."

Blushing suddenly, the blonde pulled away and chuckled, "Oh, I was probably . . . you know."

Xellos took her hand. _—Worried about me? Upset about . . . this morning?—_

_—Yes. But now,— _ she began walking towards the tall windows looking out from the ballroom onto the world, —_now I'm better.—_

"You barely seemed to see anything around you," he informed her aloud as they found the windows. _—A lot has changed, Filia.—_

She gasped in dismay as she gazed out the glass, her eyes falling upon the city. "Soldiers. Why are there so many?" She studied the people below them, brow furrowing. "And . . . and the people look so sad," Filia sighed, dropping her hands onto the waist-high windowsill. Beneath, unhappy faces dotted the landscape, the people tired and worn.

Putting his hand on her back, Xellos neared her to lay an arm across her shoulder. _—I know . . . Don't forget, forty years have passed. You never kept up with politics. You expected it to all be the same, didn't you. But the British left, and now it's back under communist regime.—_

Filia dropped her golden head, unable to see the faces on the street any longer. "It's such a little thing," she breathed. "But . . . still . . . it hurts."

(-(-(-)-)-)

A flicker of yellow caught the corner of his eye, and Kendar exhaled sorrowfully and glanced up at the window.

Through the transparent surface, a blonde woman gazed out, her eyes nearly welling with tears as she beheld the suffering below him.

The Mazoku rose slowly, mesmerized by her lipid blue gaze. Before he realized it, Kendar found his stocky hands were clutching at the windowsill, his eyes absorbing the compassion and love radiating from her from where they were mere inches away, yet him invisible to her.

_She's not feeling it for you,_ a part of him cried, but his eyes widened as if he could pull the emotions from her.

"I don't care," he murmured, and held his breath. A desperate whimper escaped when she began to turn away, the demon collapsing against the windowsill.

"Gone," Kendar rasped, tears flowing down his face. His shoulders shook as he pulled himself away, disappearing.

_Why?_

(-(-(-)-)-)

Xellos shook his head slightly; the dragoness' compassion and sorrow at the repression practically sang through the air. "I know, but there's nothing you can do. Iyzeka feels the same way, I think, if it helps your opinion of her any."

Filia's eyes widened as she turned from the glass to peer up at him. "She does?"

"Yes."

Rolling his eyes suddenly, Xellos announced, "But enough moping! Dammit, woman," he mock-growled, "this is a vacation, and I'm not going to have you feeling sorry for _any_one right now. Buy some villagers some new clothes if you must," he began to chuckle and back away as the angry dragoness stalked towards him, "but we're going to enjoy ourselves anyway!"

"Hey!" she cried as he started running out of the ball room. "I can be happy!"

Swinging on one tall mahogany door, Xellos spun to face her, the fine suit incongruous with his jovial expression. "Can you?"

She bowled into him, wrapping her arms around him as they laughed together. "Yes!"

"Good." They began to walk down the hall, her hand across the small of his back and his arm on her shoulder. "Because," Xellos' brows rose mockingly, "I wouldn't want to have to leave you in the hotel room."

Filia glowered back, then turned up her nose slightly at the man she walked so near to. "Well if _that's _ the way you feel . . ."

"Gotcha," he whispered into her ear.

She whipped her head around to peer up at his beaming face. "Cut it out, Zander," she drawled, "or else."

"Or else what?" he said as they stopped before the elevator.

Her mouth quirked with annoyance. "Or else . . . something."

Pressing the up button, the violet-haired man looked down at her bemusedly. "_Something_?"

The doors opened upon an empty car, and she pulled away to run inside. "Or else, 'fill in the blank'," she retorted, laughing at his expression.

Getting a darkly amused expression on his face, Xellos slowly walked into the elevator, then raised one arm to lean against the wall behind her as the door closed. "You shouldn't make empty threats." His violet eyes peered down at her, their noses almost brushing.

"Give me some time," the blonde smiled up at him, unafraid. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Let's see . . . there's the art wing, the technology wing, the history wing, the science wing," Xellos scratched his head and winced, "a whole lot of cultural wings divided by time period and topic . . ."

It was time for their first family 'outing', but Valgaav just found himself leaning against a wall and watching his 'parents' peer bemusedly at the museum map.

"Val," Iyzeka appeared at his side happily, "look, I bought us some rice candy!"

The young man narrowed his golden eyes down at her. "How much did you pay for that?"

"Um," she blushed and fidgeted in her long indigo dress, hiding her eyes behind her bangs, "five dollars."

"For four pieces of _rice candy_?" With a groan, Valgaav closed his eyes and leaned back.

Sadness seeped from her and he heard her softly ask, "So, you don't want any, then?"

He winced slightly and dropped his turquoise head to give her a remorseful look. "No, I do." It wasn't that hard to make himself hug the slight girl, though he struggled between enjoying his lust, hating it or just feeling guilty. "I'm sorry."

Iyzeka returned the embrace happily, squeezing him harder than he expected. "Okay!"

Coughing, Valgaav let her go and rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, great. Thanks for the candy." He took a piece and ate it, trying to look pleased despite his nervousness.

The redhead was so joyful that he felt like curling up into a ball and dying. _I will NOT use this as an excuse to cop a feel, _ he repeated over and over in his head, _I will not make-out with her just because I have impunity now, _ he glowered at Xellos and Filia, who were practically hanging off each other as they argued over where to go first, _even if XELLOS does it._

"Okay!" the purple-haired man announced from across the wide lobby, "we've decided to start in the very boring, _oomph_, I mean," he laughed as Filia glared at him and readied her elbow, "the very _educational_ art wing!" He nervously chuckled at the piercing stare of the blonde beside him.

Shrugging, Val said, "Whatever. Okay, let's go, Iyzeka."

"Right!" she giggled, skipping up the stairs ahead of them.

Val's face screwed up in perverse bewilderment, then he glared at his 'father' and followed Iyzeka up the stairs. "Hey! Wait for me, and no more sugar for you!"

Behind him he could hear the adults talking. "Veria," Xellos was whining, "it's just that art is so dull!"

"Oh really?" His mother laughed at him, and Val felt even more confused. _Is it just me, or have they changed a LOT since Xellos first told us about Telgaln a week ago?_ the boy wondered.

They caught up with him as he followed Iyzeka through the wide doors into the main hall of the museum. Arm in arm, the two were practically beaming as the blonde continued, "You're so bloodthirsty, wanting to go to the history wing just to find out about the wars they had."

"Hey," Xellos mock-growled at her, tightening his hold around her waist and making her giggle, "art is sissy stuff for women, war is man stuff."

"MAN-STUFF?" Filia laughed heartily at the General-Priest as he wrinkled his nose at her.

_I can't believe I'm even here right now, _ Val flushed in embarrassment. "Um, me and Iyzeka will see you in the art wing," he managed, "so, you guys can act like doped-up love-birds by yourselves, bye!"

Quickly, he marched off after Iyzeka, calling, "Hey! I said to wait up!"

She just giggled and kept running, disappearing around a corner. With a groan, the green-haired teen quickly followed her, finding her gazing with interest at the paintings and sculptures filling the corridor.

"Isn't it so pretty?" the petite girl asked him, emerald eyes widening. She pointed at one painted tapestry. "the colors faded over the years, but I bet when it was new it was breathtaking. Don't you?"

Val opened his mouth and blushed, off-put by her quick calm. "Uh, yeah." Her serious gaze sent a wave of heat through him, and he looked away, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry I was so mean before."

"It's okay!" she smiled, then took his arm and gazed up at him somberly. "I just want you to be happy."

Flushing again, Valgaav adjusted his collar, finding himself drawn towards her. "Iyzeka." _Hey, man, you're really starting to act stupid here, _ a part of him reminded. _Just cause she wants you to be happy doesn't mean she wants you to—_

A whisper in his ear woke him, "Your parents are coming," and he realized that he was inches from kissing the grinning girl. With a wink, Iyzeka pecked him on the lips and pulled away, chortling. "You studied art, Val," she asked as she hopped over to a large mural, "so tell me about this painting!"

He glanced down the hall to see his mother and Xellos rounding the corner, then blushed and looked back at Iyzeka. _How did _she_ know I studied art?_ Val grumbled to himself, humiliated.

Sighing, the young man caught up to the blue-garbed girl and gazed at the parchment behind the glass, then shyly began to tell her about it. "Well, the style and design tells us that the artist was poor, because it's done in what was considered a modern style in that era but with only black paint on the white paper . . ."

Iyzeka gazed up at him happily and squeezed his hand. Turning bright red, the slender young man attempted to continue his lecture on art.

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Look, Vee!" Xellos cackled happily at the souvenir stand, "you can buy pieces of the great General Tsu's sword!" He leaned against the kiosk and waved a dull piece of metal at her, his tailored gray suit a modern incongruity with the tall stone walls and columns surrounding him.

Filia glared at him and crossed her arms over the flowery print across her chest. "That is NOT a piece of anyone's sword!" she hissed, then rolled her eyes as Xellos gave the vendor a fifty dollar bill and came back with his prize. "Zander," the blonde began flatly, "you know as well as I do that _that _ piece of scrap is just a rip-off!"

"But it's memorable!" the violet-haired man beamed, eyes closed and hand behind his head. "Come on, even though I'm almost entirely certain it's not real," he laughed as they headed back to Val and Iyzeka, "it's a souvenir!"

"Souvenir," Filia groaned, then stopped and frowned at the heavy suit of armor behind the glass that the kids were looking at. "_Why_ are we in the war wing again?" she asked desperately, smoothing her flowered skirt.

They ignored her, Iyzeka pointing and talking excitedly to Valgaav, who shook his head and chuckled. "No, Iyzeka, I don't really think that the Shaolin religion destroyed the Chinese culture, let alone that the Communist government saved all of China by destroying the temples."

"But!" the girl gaped, "it says so right here!" She stabbed the glass, indicating the 'informative' plaque behind it, her indigo dress swaying with her passion.

Val shook his mint-green head at her, then ran a tired hand through his spiky hair. "You can't believe everything you read!"

Filia sighed and glanced up when Xellos leaned his elbow on her shoulder. "Yeeees?" she drawled, eyes lazily narrowing.

"Where do you want to go next?" the Mazoku asked politely, holding out the tour map of the country. "There's a little province to the east, you could buy them some gifts if you want. A month's supply of food for the village," her expression darkened with annoyance as he chuckled, "maybe new shoes for them all, hey!" The violet-haired man laughed and dodged as she tried to elbow him.

Glaring, the dragoness crossed her arms and sniffed. "Just because you've been sooo mean about it, I WILL then!"

"Eh?" He blinked at her, then his face turned a sallow white. "Um . . ."

"You and I," Filia ordered, rounding on him, "are going to go bring food to some poor villagers. We'll find the most needy village and make sure they all have enough to eat for a week!" She poked him in the chest soundly.

"But, Veria darling-"

"No 'Veria darling' is gonna save you," Filia beamed at the uncertain Mazoku. "Get out your wallet, that money would be better spent on feeding poor people!"

—

Val frowned, a sudden flicker of worry veiling him as he overheard his 'parents'. "Hey," he straightened, leaning back against the display glass, "do you think we could go out tomorrow instead? I feel like exploring the city more today, and," he dipped his turquoise head, "I think it would give you enough time to find out the best village to help. Right?"

Xellos and Filia stared at him, then glanced at each other. "Sure," the blonde began softly, then smiled. "Where would _you_ like to go then, Val?"

Iyzeka took his hand with concern and beamed up at him. Sighing, Valgaav smirked and shrugged. "I donno'. There's the boat rides on the barges, there's the Hong Kong Zoo, even some traditional Chinese theatres."

_We can't leave . . . _ Val realized, and exhaled heavily. _I . . . I don't know why . . ._

"Well," Xellos beamed, "what do you ladies wish to do?" Inside Val's head, the Mazoku asked, —_Hey, what's wrong? Are you having more of your 'feelings' again?—_

—_Yes,—_ the boy replied, watching as Iyzeka and his mother discussed the city. —_All I know is that we can't leave the city. If we do, something really bad will happen. I'm hoping we can find the stone in the museums in Hong Kong before we have to leave.—_

"Okay," Filia announced, "we'll go shopping, then!"

The boy groaned, but only shook his head and smiled. —_But, Xellos, how ARE you planning on finding the stone?—_ he asked, the question having been troubling him for a while.

_—Magic, of course. Mistress Zelas knows more about the stone than I. When I spoke with her, she told me that it was no coincidence that we found the first fragment in the highly magical camber of the Ejyptian ruins. We'll find it in an area with great magical power, because the currents and eddies of time draw the fragments to sites of power.—_

Nodding, Valgaav followed his 'parents' as they moved through the halls of the museum, a frown touching his face. _Where is there the most magic_. Thetiny maroon-haired girl beside him took his hand and he closed his eyes._Show me, _ he demanded, a peculiar inner strength pushing outward, _show me where it is, LADY!_

A whirr hissed through the thick walls of the museum as the wind outside began to howl, and Iyzeka clutched him.

_Tell me . . ._ he smiled slightly, eyes still shut. _Please._

(-(-(-)-)-)

Minya mountains, China  
June 7th, 2002

Kendar sat alone amidst the foliage, rain pattering down steadily around him. Every lesser demon was searching the earth for the only true remaining _original_ High Beast and his dragons . . . Kendar knew he wasn't needed.

The Mazoku slumped forward, letting the memory of the blonde woman roll over him like a warm wave of air. _They . . . they don't need me, _ he told himself, gasping as he felt his pain returning, the memory receding like a dream. _Telgaln doesn't need a second, he needs a slave. Why must I be that slave?_

It used to all be so much better . . . Her Highness Dolphin had let them do whatever they wished. But after centuries passed, her mind began to wander, and her Greater Beastmaster, Telgaln, took over. The absent-minded ruler became just a figurehead for Telgaln's politics.

_How could he have killed her? Why was it that he continued to live when she died . . . that _I _continued to live?_

The rain slowed, water dripping from leaves onto his still form.

_But . . . but that woman . . . _ Cerulean eyes flashed in his mind, kindness flowing from them . . .

Kendar stood, his broad shoulders bent with the heavy cloud of sorrow that hung over him. _I . . . I have to see her . . . just one more time, _he told himself, gray eyes widening in desperation.

The mountain mists enveloped him, leaving only his footprints behind.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Hong Kong, China  
June 7th, 2002

Stepping outside of the museum, they found the sky darkening before them, wind whistling through the trees and skyscrapers.

"Well," Xellos' eyes narrowed as he led them to the horse-drawn carriage, "looks like a monsoon about to start."

"What?" gasped the blonde next to him, fixing him with a stern gaze. "But, a monsoon can't start now, we're on vacation!"

The horses whickered as they got into the carriage, Xellos extending his hand to his 'wife' and helping her up. Around them, the crowds of people began to disperse, covering their faces from the biting wind.

Filia pouted as she sat down, beginning to shiver as the cold breeze cut through her flowered dress. "Zander," she whined as he got in beside her, "how can we go shopping, then?" Her blue eyes begged adorably.

Glaring at her, Xellos drawled, "I'm sure that there are still some boutiques and malls that stay open even when the wind blows hard." This earned him a punch in the arm, and he sighed.

Behind them, Val and Iyzeka settled down next to each other.

With a deep breath, the violet-haired businessman straightened his suit-coat and ordered, "Driver, take us to the shopping district."

"Right away," the Asian man answered with a slight English accent, and snapped the reins. With a little jolt, the horses cantered down the narrow street in the growing mid-day darkness.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Kendar searched everywhere in the growing storm, but finally the short demon found her in a women's clothing boutique.

He stood in the background and stared at her as she moved languidly between the racks of dresses, pointing out colors and patterns to a young girl with her. Occasionally, the two would speak to a man in a business suit and a teenage boy who both sat on a bench in a shadowed corner of the store.

The Mazoku ignored the men completely, however, concentrating instead on the light-toned human female. After finding a nice spot to sit in air above the cash register, Kendar relaxed and began to study the woman.

Occasionally, she would brush her saffron bangs from her face as she laughed, her large azure eyes gazing at the clothing happily. Sometimes she would frown at the men, other times she glanced at the girl beside her with obvious confusion or suspicion.

The brown-haired demon sighed with strange sadness when he realized that the man in the darkened corner was her husband and the boy her son._Why am I disappointed?_ he wondered. _If I wanted to, I could stalk her, catch her alone and take her if I so desired. _ But a part of him shirked from the idea, a sickening pain touching him at even the thought. _What's wrong with me? _

Veria. They were calling her Veria. An odd name, but somehow pretty and familiar in a way. Kendar sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, gaze following the blonde as she moved to change her clothes.

_I could follow her and watch her undress, _he considered, but something in him negated the idea. Frustrated at himself, he scowled and turned his thoughts inward. _Why am I here? What is it about her that draws me so?_

He recalled the window . . . the light in her eyes and the sorrow pouring out of her. The compassion.

_I want that, _he realized. _I want her to look at me like that, I want her to want to help me the way she wants to help them._ His mouth opened in shock, but it was the only true answer.

Before he could consider it further, a voice spoke in his mind. _–Kendar!—_ it shouted, and he hissed in pain. _–Come here NOW!—_

—_Yes, your Highness,— _he answered. Casting one last glance at the closed dressing-room door, the Mazoku departed.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Filia yawned as she hung up her new clothes in the hotel closet, feeling understandably sleepy after the large dinner they'd enjoyed. Her golden hair and the flowery dress still dripped with water, but the dragoness was too exhausted to change her clothes.

The monsoon had become a raging torment a mere hour after they had left the museum, and even now she could hear the hard raindrops striking the windows and the howl of the wind buffeting the building.

Filia shivered, then jumped at the voice in her ear, "Veria, you should change out of those wet clothes, you'll get sick."

Laughing nervously, the blonde looked up at Xellos and winced. "You scared me! I guess this storm is making me jumpy." Dropping the hanger in her hand, she sat down on the bed and watched the demon as he rubbed his wet hair with a towel. Already changed, he wore black khakis and a navy polo shirt, refined as ever.

"Hey," he blinked his violet eyes at her, "don't sit on the bed, you'll get it wet!"

"Oh!" she stood up quickly, blushing as she realized where her thoughts had been straying. "Right."

Xellos sighed and dropped one hand from the towel on his head to take her own. Clasping her hand gently, he smirked, "Why don't you take a shower, it'll warm you up."

She could feel his eyes wandering and she flushed, but knew there was nothing she could do. _–Xellos, stop staring at me!—_ she yelled at him in her mind, but nodded outwardly. "Okay."

—_I can't help it, your dress is wet and clingy,—_ he laughed in her head, and Filia suppressed the urge to smack his butt.

_—Jerk,—_ she thought back half-heartedly as she began stripping, _—How about THIS, then?— _ She smiled smarmily at him as she slowly began taking off her dress, and chuckled as he stood still, staring at her. "You want to watch me undress?" she teased.

Xellos blinked, hands falling to his sides as his eyes began to narrow, mouth twitching amusedly. "Well, of course I do," he slowly approached her, "but I think the kids would wonder where we were, don't you?" —_Two can play THAT game, Filia,— _his mind-voice jeered, _—but don't you think you're pushing 'Zander' a little far?—_

Filia gasped as he pulled her underwear-clad body into his arms, then glared up at him as he smiled cheerily. "Oh yeah?" she laughed as realization hit him, "well, I'm still all wet, so now you are too!"

"That's okay," he grinned darkly, and clutched the back of her head in his hand. "It's worth it."

She blinked just before he kissed her, and found herself kissing him back. _—Hey, cut it out!— _she clamored in his mind, then twitched as his conflicting emotions struck her.

_—Dammit, Filia, you started this. I just had to play in-character. You'd better take your valerian tonight, by the Lady. Ten or twenty pills!—_

Breaking the embrace, Filia tossed her head back and stared into his lustful violet eyes. "I have to take a shower," she breathed, then leaned up to kiss his neck, right under his ear. "Sorry."

—

Xellos closed his eyes as the blonde entered the bathroom. _That was very, VERY close,_ he forced himself to smile when he wanted to frown.

With a sigh, the Mazoku removed the newly-wet polo. Grabbing a new shirt, he put it on and sat on the bed to think._ I shouldn't have let down my guard just because we were out in public all day. From now on I will keep the hormones suppressed the whole damn _day_ if I have to._

The strangest part, he mused, was how easily they were slipping into it. _After this mission, I'll have to establish a strict policy of no physical displays of affection until we get used to the appropriate way of things again._

_If only Filia would stop forgetting that our characters are MARRIED, _he scowled sourly. Shaking his head, Xellos headed for the door. _Maybe I can get my idea for the evening started with the kids while she showers._


	25. Chapter 24 And Author's Note

Hello, everybody!! Finally got all moved in, though there's still stuff to unpack, and I decided to post up another chapter since it's been two weeks since the last one. Hope everyone in America has a good forth of July and all you other people have happy weekends! Movie fun abounds in this chapter, but don't worry, you don't have to have seen the movie to understand what's going on.

Yours,

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Hong Kong, China  
June 7th, 2002

Filia scrubbed at her hair angrily, the hot passion still pushing at her, burning inside of her. The scalding water pouring down her back did nothing to quench the frustration building inside. _This is really a bad sign, _ she told herself, gritting her teeth as she bathed, _I WANT to mate so BADLY . . . _

For so many decades she'd suppressed the urges; at first, she purified herself by praying, then after a while she found taking brisk walks did the trick. But how could she last for so long without going insane . . . it was only natural to feel that way . . .

_Maybe I should do some yoga in the bedroom and ask Xellos to leave, _ she sighed, hands on the tiled walls as she dunked her head under the faucet. Water flowed into her mouth and over her lips as she ran her hands down her skin. _ I have to stop flirting as much, I can't let my hormones take over my mind. We don't have to be cold, but our characters have been married for ten years, they wouldn't necessarily be so fiery. _

The blonde shut off the shower, then stepped out and wrapped herself in a brown-yellow towel, rubbing her long hair with another. Her blue eyes caught her reflection in the mirror, and she stopped to gaze into the glass.

Eyes pained, Filia removed the towel from her body and studied her human form, clasping her breasts in consideration, feeling the muscles in her arms, squeezing her hip bones. Leaning over, she stared into her own eyes somberly. "_Am_ I attractive?" she asked herself. Sighing, the blond dropped her head, stringy wet hair brushing the countertop. "My breasts are too small," she began, ignoring their adequate size, "My legs are too skinny." Gripping her stomach, she pulled at the slight fat and grimaced. "I need to lose weight."

With a glum exhale of breath, she wrapped herself up again, turning from the mirror. _ Xellos was just being nice. Nobody would want to marry me._

She shook her head and opened the door, flicking off the light and leaving her reflection behind in the darkness.

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Okay!" Xellos said as he entered the living room area of the suite, a travel bag in his hand, "as this is our first night on vacation, we're going to have a slumber party!" He beamed as he leaned over the couch and smiled down at Valgaav.

Sighing, the boy turned from the static-filled television screen, shutting it down. "How?" he said, tossing back his damp turquoise head. "The satellite is out from the storm, so we can't buy any movies or watch anything." He sat up on the couch, looking very young in his t-shirt and baggy cotton pajama pants.

The Mazoku chuckled at the boy and shook a finger at him, resting his forearm along the back of the sofa. "I planned ahead! I brought a movie for us to watch, some card games-"

"Come on," Val rolled his eyes, lying back again. "That's silly, Dad." He eyed him tiredly. "A 'slumber party'? What are we gonna do, put on makeup and play 'truth or dare'?"

"Yes!" Xellos exclaimed, mouth opening happily as he clapped his hands together, "that's a _great_ idea! I'd almost forgotten that game existed!"

Groaning, the dragon sunk deeper into the cushions and covered his face with his hands. "Great, just great. I can't play truth or dare with my MOM!"

"Hmmm." A frown crossed Xellos' face, and his violet eyes narrowed. "True, that would be rather uncomfortable, and while I wouldn't mind hearing about your exploits with women, being your father and all," he beamed, "I'm afraid your mother would not be too keen about it." He crossed his arms over the couch-back and nodded his head, strands of wet purple hair bobbing with the movement. "Hmm . . ."

The door opened to Iyzeka's room, and the girl popped out, chortling. "I heard you talking!" the redhead announced, then twirled around, showing off her matching pink and yellow bunny pajamas. "See, I'm all ready for a sleep-over!" Her green eyes latched onto the prone young man and, laughing, she ran around the sofa and sat down on his stomach. "Come on, Val, it'll be fun!"

Blushing, the boy's mouth twitched as he gazed up at her. "Um, I . . . I guess so."

"Yea!" cried the tiny girl, flinging her hands into the air. "What movie did you rent for us, Mister Mettler?" she asked eagerly.

Beneath her, Val muttered, "You're heavy."

Xellos shook his head, "Now, Iyzeka, we have to wait for Veria to come out." He smiled happily and picked up his bag again, rummaging through it gleefully.

The young man pushed the demoness off of him and sat up, only to be pounced on once more by the giggling girl. "I'm sure Mom will be thrilled to hear your idea," scoffed Val, flushing as Iyzeka sat on his lap. "Hey," he murmured, gold eyes worried, "not in front of my Dad."

"Oh," Xellos said loudly, "I don't mind at all, Val!"

Val dropped his head, crimson flooding his cheeks. "Great."

(-(-(-)-)-)

The rain pounded violently against the windows, and Filia breathed.

She was sitting naked upon the floor in mid-darkness, the bedside lamp the only illumination. Legs in a lotus position, her hands lay gently along her thighs.

Her focus was the sound of the storm, the steady roar that threatened to engulf the room at any moment . . . it ebbed and flowed, and the dragoness had fallen into the rhythm, inhaling, exhaling . . . the slow numbness filling her body, until she could feel it, fleeting . . .

_Time_, her mind whispered to her, and she breathed.

It sounded once more. _Feel your darkness . . . _ The darkness was within her. _The same as you have good, there is evil. Accept it. _ She had to accept the evil she was capable of, instead of trying to control it or banish it . . . it was a part of her.

_Once I can accept it, _ she exhaled slowly,_ then it will not haunt me or control me. Mastery, not control. The ultimate understanding._

_Time._

Rain pounded, and ghosts screamed in the storm, ghosts of her past.

_Time to wait._

_Wait._

_Thrice you will wait. _ Heat ran down her body, and she inhaled, brilliance beneath her eyelids.

_Years for days and days for years, _ the thoughts became more skewed, _and Time will starve on your flesh . . ._

Thunder shook the room, tossing Filia from the trance, her eyes wild. "Xe-" she caught herself, gasping as she climbed to her feet. Dropping her head, she looked down at her naked form and breathed a faint whisper. "Xellos."

She grabbed the towel from the floor and pulled it to her chest; the shadows in the room were suddenly quite frightening, looming above her eerily.

Gaping, the dragoness backed into a wall, eyes darting around her. With a whimper, she found herself sliding to the ground, hiding beneath the saffron towel in the darkness.

(-(-(-)-)-)

The sudden fear struck all three empaths heavily, but they managed to maintain the façade. "Hmm," Xellos said calmly, setting the bag back down behind the couch, "your mother is taking a while, I think I'll go check on her." A little too quickly, he turned and headed back for the bedroom, all the while repeating in his mind,_Be okay, be okay, it's alright, Filia's fine—_

He opened the door calmly to find her huddled against a wall in the lamplight, shaking. "Veria?!" Xellos rushed to her side, and let himself get upset; no woman would be hiding, naked, in the dark like this. "Veria, what's wrong?!"

Squealing, she suddenly grabbed him, shivering as he patted her. "Zander!" she cried, and Xellos sighed with relief to hear the pseudonym.

"Veria, what happened? Are you hurt?" The purple-haired man pulled her back to look her up and down, taking the towel from her head. "I don't see any wounds," he inspected her naked form clinically, "what's wrong?"

Filia hugged him again, burying her head against his chest. "I-I was meditating, and, and . . . and the thunder scared me," she said shamefully.

Laughing out loud, Xellos helped her to stand. In his mind, however, he wearily said, _—That's not all of it, is it.—_

_—I can't tell you yet,—_ the dragoness gazed up at him with sad azure eyes, _ —I'm not sure myself of what happened.—_

"Let's get you dressed," he said, sitting her down on the large bed. "If we turn on the lights in here, maybe you wouldn't get scared so easily." Forcing a grin, he flicked on the lights and turned back to the nude woman. "Are you sure you're alright?" _—I have to know, Filia,—_ he demanded in her head. _–Was it a Mazoku? What did you feel?—_

The blonde nodded at his vocal question and began to pull away. _–Not a Mazoku. It was ME, in my mind . . . yet, I wasn't controlling it. Almost like a prophesy, but I've never had one before, so I wouldn't know . . . It's been a long time since I meditated,—_ her thoughts became confused as she dropped his hands, —_but this never happened to me before . . .-–_

The unclothed dragoness turned away from him, a wave of shame coming from her as she walked up to the chest of drawers and hurriedly looked for a pair of underwear.

Xellos frowned, violet eyes narrowing as he sat on the bed and watched her._Filia definitely needs some fun tonight. If she's having prophesies . . . well, damn, now we have _two_ prophetic dragons. _

_Of course, a horror movie might not be the best idea, but I didn't bring any non-horror movies . . . and it would out of character for Zander to change the movie selection just because Veria is afraid of thunder._

Raising his head, the Mazoku looked over at his 'wife'. "Veria?"

"Hm?" Filia turned to him, her creamy skin pale against the black undergarments.

Xellos stood and leaned a hand on the dresser. "I planned a sort of 'family night' for tonight. Like a sleepover!" he smiled. "So, if you have any baggy nightclothes . . ."

"Not lately," her mouth twisted, no doubt remembering the garments Zelas had told the servants to pack for her, "but I bought some today; seeing how cold it was getting, I thought it couldn't hurt." Her blue eyes flashed up, then she turned away. "I'll change, then. So, what are we doing?"

He glanced back at the closed door, the wind howling angrily in the darkness beyond the windows behind him. "You'll see. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll feel better after tonight."

(-(-(-)-)-)

"O-kay!" Xellos announced to the three immortals sitting on the couch, "time for the movie!"

Val glanced at the two females at either side of him under the blankets as the General-Priest began futzing with the DVD player. "And _what_ movie is it again?"

"The perfect movie for tonight," came the reply. "Hm, good thing I brought a DVD and not VHS," he mused absently.

His mother frowned, crossing her arms over her powder blue nightshirt. "So what movie IS it, Zander?" she demanded dryly, peering at the collection of junk food on the coffee table before them.

"Yeah, Mister Mettler." Iyzeka snuck some popcorn from one of the bowels, earning her a quick glance from Xellos. "Sorry," she blushed as he tisked her.

The television began to play a dark screen, and he turned to face them, hands in the pockets of his black khakis. "A movie with intrigue, humor and romance. I'm sure you'll all love it."

Val's brows rose lazily. "You got a movie with _romance_ in it?"

Glaring, the violet-haired man huffed, "It's not ALL romance."

"Whatever." Valgaav laughed as his 'father' rolled his eyes and turned away to shut off the lights. "So, are you gonna tell us the name of the movie or do we have to guess?"

"You have to guess!" Xellos declared happily, returning to Filia's side. "Scoot over, honey," he said, and the woman crossly obliged.

"Come on," the blonde said as the piracy warning flashed on the television, "what movie is it?"

The demon sat down next to her under the blankets and shivered. "Even with the heat turned up it's getting kind of cold."

"Stop avoiding the question!" she growled at him, then rolled her azure eyes as he snuggled up against her.

"You're warm," purred Xellos, eyes closed joyfully.

Valgaav and Iyzeka watched them with interest as Filia sighed, her anger spent. "Okay," the dragoness murmured, leaning into him. "I guess I'll let it be a surprise."

Iyzeka shrugged at the tall teenager beside her, then grabbed a soda and some candy bars. "Yum, chocolate!" she giggled, relaxing against her 'boyfriend'.

Haunting orchestra music suddenly began to play as the DVD main screen came up on the TV, and Filia cried, "Hey, this is 'Sleepy Hollow', a horror movie! You said it had intrigue and romance!"

Val covered his face with his hands as Xellos started the movie playing. "Well," the demon said, "it _does _ have intrigue, romance _and_ humor. It's just kind of gory."

The redhead beside him began bouncing in the shadows. "I never saw many movies, I bet this'll be great!"

Groaning, the young man just sunk deeper into the covers. "Yea."

—

Filia shivered as silence fell over the group, the slow, eerie sound of children singing and string instruments blossoming from the speakers. The only light came from the television, and she found herself huddling closer to the man at her left. "Xellos," she whispered very softly, "I really don't want to see a horror movie tonight . . ."

"I know," he murmured into her ear, snaking his arm around her waist. "But I only brought horror movies," laughed the demon nervously. Light reflected in his amethyst eyes, his pale skin tinged blue by the dim glow of the screen. "I'll tell you before anything happens, alright? That way you won't have to see anything gory."

She gasped at the television as drops of scarlet dripped onto parchment. "Ew, there's already blood . . ." The dragoness wrapped her arms around him and hid her head. "I hate these kinds of movies."

"But look," Xellos smiled, "romance! They're holding hands."

Filia chanced another glance, "what, the blood?" On the screen, a firm hand signed on parchment, and she winced to see the scarlet liquid pooling on the paper. "Yuck."

"That's not blood," he scoffed, violet eyes flickering back to her. Xellos chuckled as a stick of red wax appeared on the screen, crimson dripping from the tip. "See, I told you."

Scowling at the screen, the blonde turned away and buried her head into his shoulder. "Whatever."

Xellos sighed, running his hands down her back. –_Filia,—_ he spoke in her head, mind-voice soft, _—please forgive me . . . I didn't expect you to have something so fearful happen to you . . .—_

_—It's not your fault,—_ she replied sadly, then took a deep breath of his scent, wading in his warmth and closing her eyes.

Time passed, and then Xellos nudged her. "Hey, look, you have to see this part," he demanded, and the music swelled violently.

Filia gasped as he stuck his cold hands up her shirt. "I don't want to!" she hissed, but turned to glare at the television anyhow, pushing at his fingers on her back.

_A horse-drawn carriage barreled down a road through the dark of night, an old man gasping frightfully within the car as something rushed by them._ The high-pitched _shirk_ made Filia jump. "W-what . . ."

_The elderly man leaned his head out the window . . . _"AHHHH!" the blonde screamed, seeing the driver's headless corpse upon the carriage seat, then turned on her companion. "You said you'd warn me!" Filia cried, bludgeoning him with her fists as he chuckled.

"Hey, I forgot this part!" Xellos retorted.

"SHHHH!" They turned to see Val and Iyzeka glaring at them. "Keep it down, we're trying to watch the movie!"

(-(-(-)-)-)

_It's not real, _ Iyzeka told herself as she winced, _but it sure looks real. _ "Val," she murmured, emerald eyes peering up at him, "Is that how a real dead person looks?"

The young man frowned, watching the introduction of Ichibod Crane as the constable discovered a rotting corpse. "It's pretty close." —_Are you telling me you've never seen anyone dead?—_he asked her, slightly shocked.

_—Mistress Zelas kept me away from that kind of thing. I never saw anyone tortured either, though I knew that occasionally it happened.—_

—_Then how could you know how horrible Xellos was supposed to be?—_

_—Rumors and stories. And Mistress Zelas warned me very early to not get on his bad side,—_ she replied nervously.

_—Interesting. Well, don't worry. None of these people really died to make the movie.— _

He smiled down at her and Iyzeka beamed back. _–Thanks.—_Exhaling peacefully, she tightened her hold on him and returned to watching the screen.

—

_Ichibod glanced around the quiet town as he walked through it; people closed their windows upon seeing him, and men gathered at a watch-tower, readying their guns for nightfall . . ._

"He kind of looks like you," Filia said in his ear, and Xellos glanced over to her.

"Thank you," he said, breathing slowly and enjoying the feel of her body against his.

The blonde shifted a bit, leaning her head back on his chest and holding the blankets to her chin. "Yep . . . skinny, pale, kind of scrawny . . ."

"_Scrawny_?" Xellos whispered, grabbing at her in mock-anger, "I'll show you scrawny! You think I'm _weak_, huh?"

Giggling, she struggled to escape his hold, but he had her firmly against him. "Okay, not scrawny."

"And pale and skinny?" he asked, one brow rising as he looked down at her.

Her mouth pursed as she buried her head against his chest. "I like pale and skinny," she muttered.

"Good, then." Xellos tried to look dignified as she chuckled at him. "Quiet and watch the movie, you imp."

—

_"-but unlike his compatriots, who came for money," the elderly man on the screen paused slightly, "the Horseman came for love of carnage."_

Filia's cerulean eyes widened and she clutched at Xellos as the flames on the screen loomed closer, burning like the fires of Hell . . .

_"Where battle was joined, there you'd find him." Fires raged in the night as a crazed, demonic man appeared on a ferocious black steed, lopping off the heads of his enemies gleefully. _

Screeching, the blonde gaped at the expression on the warrior's face._—Xe-Xellos . . .—_ She turned to look up at him, and found a haunted dullness shining in his violet eyes.

_ "He was infamous for riding his horse hard into battle."_

"Xellos," she whispered softly into his ear, and the man nodded once. "What . . ."

His arms around her tightened, pulling her roughly to his chest, but his gaze still held the television. _—It didn't strike so deep a chord, when I saw it two years ago . . .— _ The Mazoku's answer was hesitant and catching. _—I never want to be like that again . . .—_

_—Were you?— _she asked, finding her eyes drawn back to the screen, back to the demonic visage slicing his enemies apart.

_"He'd filed his teeth down to sharp points to add to the ferocity of his appearance," the grave voice continued, and the camera focused on the crazed eyes of the madman._

Filia pushed against his grip, pulling herself up to murmur the barest sound. "You did not do _that_," she pointed out.

"I didn't have to," his velvet voice breathed against her neck. "All knew to fear me as soon as they saw me."

Her head fell; with the link still active, she could practically taste his anguish. _Xellos. _

_—Let's not dwell on this,—_ he said as the Horseman's horse was shot down, falling into the snow. Xellos gazed into her eyes as she pulled back a bit, his hand brushing her face. _—You should watch the movie.—_

The blonde closed her eyes and snuggled against him. _—I'd rather you be happy again.—_

_—Then just hold me,—_ sighed the demon, and she could feel him drop his head to brush a kiss against her temple. _—Having you with me helps a great deal.—_

Filia sighed and relaxed into his embrace. _—If I fall asleep, will you let me?—_

_—You'll miss the rest of the fun,—_ he informed her, and she could feel a trace of disappointment.

Rolling her eyes, she conceded with a smile. _—Well . . . I wouldn't want to ruin your night.—_

A bloom of happiness welled from him as he rubbed his cheek along her golden hair. —_Thank you.— _

_Katrina and Ichibod stood within the remnants of the old cottage, each one recalling memories holding vastly different emotions within._

Valgaav glanced over at his 'parents' as they embraced; it wasn't fair that they weren't together. _Hmm . . . wonder if I can do anything about that._ "Hey, Mom," he whispered, remembering their conversation from earlier, "Katrina kind of looks like you." He grinned as she turned her head to peer at him in confusion. "Don't you think? And Ichibod looks like Dad . . ."

Blushing, Filia rolled her eyes at him and looked away. "We're both blonde," he heard her mutter, "that's about it."

Iyzeka sighed against him, and Val was forced to once again realize, in exquisite detail, just how it felt to have her pressed up close to his body. "It's so romantic," murmured the demoness. "Don't you think so, Val?"

The turquoise-haired boy froze as she shifted. _She's perfect in every way . . . well, that's just because it's a fake body, she made it, _ a part of him tried to argue. _Of course it would be perfect, that's what she would want._

"What's wrong, Val?" the burgundy-haired girl beamed up at him.

He tried to smile back, but it was more of a simper, and he hated it. "Nothing . . ."

Giggling, the little flirt rested against him, replying, "Okay!"

_—You LIKE making me nervous, don't you.— _Valgaav shook his head at the girl, his eyes on the glowing screen.

_—Of course! You're so adorable when you're embarrassed, and it's fun making men uncomfortable.—_

_—It's MEAN,—_ the young man stressed, glancing down at her.

The petite redhead looked away shamefully. _—Is it? I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it anymore, but wouldn't that be out of character?—_

With a sigh, he shook his head. _–Isn't it _more_ out of character for an 'innocent maiden' to act so promiscuous?—_

_—Hmmm . . . _– she contemplated this for a moment, then smiled back at him. _–Well, if teasing you is mean, then I can make up for it by having _sex_ with you!—_

Valgaav dropped the bowl, splashing popcorn all over everyone as he blinked at the screen. "Whoops," he attempted, flushing heavily and cleaning up the mess. ­_–IYZEKA!— _ he cried in her mind, _—that's NOT FUNNY!—_ His blush darkened as he sensed the wave of sincerity flowing from her.

_—I'm serious,— _ answered the redhead quietly, her green eyes following him. _—Why? I've never had sex before, but I'm sure it would still be great. Mistress Zelas taught me all about how to do it correctly!—_

_—Didn't she also teach you,—_ Val shot a glare at her then looked back to the television, —_that you shouldn't sleep with just ANYONE?—_

_—Well,—_ Iyzeka looked away nervously, —_yes. But . . . if I was mean to you, I should make up for it. And, you're not just anyone. You're very nice and I have a lot of respect for you.—_

His mouth tightened and he leaned back in the couch, ignoring the glances that his 'parents' sent him occasionally. _—You should only sleep with someone you're married to,—_ the dragon tersely informed her.

—_But . . . I'm Mazoku. We don't get married.—_

_—You could at least wait until you're in love with someone!— _ he argued, eyes narrowing as he glanced over at her.

"Don't be mad at me," she whispered, full mouth trembling. "I just wanted to make you happy."

Val closed his eyes, _dammit, I HATE it when girls cry._ "Hey," he muttered, "I, I'm not mad at you. I just . . . I think you should save yourself for someone who you know better."

"But," tears welled up in her emerald eyes, "the only person I know better than you is Mistress Zelas, and she's like . . . like my _mother._"

Hushing her with a waving hand, he murmured, "I'm sure you'll find someone . . . really." Wincing, the young man put his arm around her as the tears began to run down her face. "Come on, don't cry. It's okay."

"I," she said softly, sniffing, "I could change my appearance if that's why you don't like me—"

"I_never_ said I didn't like you," came the faint reply, Val's free hand clenching the covers. "Come on, just wait until you find someone to love. I know you will."

"You do?" Suddenly happy, the girl huddled against him, rubbing her head on his chest. _—I hope so. If Master Xellos and Lady Filia are in love, it must be the most wonderful thing in the universe. They always feel so delicious when they're hugging and happy.—_

Valgaav blinked as he adjusted his arm around her shoulders. _—What do you mean? I thought Mazoku only fed off of negative emotions. I never believed they were truly damaged by the positive ones, but it sounds as if you can feed from those as well.—_

_—I can. As far as I've found, —_ explained the girl, _—monsters can gain astral energy from_any_ emotion displayed. It was social brainwashing that taught everyone that they were unable to feed on good feelings and would be damaged by them.—_

Frowning, the young dragon bent his head, ignoring the approaching gory scene of the movie. _—Very strange. So, then it's how I always hoped.—_

_—Hm?—_Iyzeka heard a noise from the television, and turned, only to scream loudly as another man was decapitated.

"Shhhh." Pulling her closer to shield her eyes, he muttered, "never mind, it's okay. Shhh . . . just don't look at those parts . . ." As he rubbed her back, Valgaav sadly smiled despite himself; he was still male, after all . . . and it was nice having a girl to hold.

(-(-(-)-)-)

_Ichibod, Katrina and their loyal young retainer Masbeth stepped out into the brilliance of newly fallen snow amidst the bustling streets of New York. Eyes wide, the boy looked around himself, spurring his master to say, "You'll soon get your bearings, young Masbeth. The Bronx is up, the Battery is down, and home is this way." _

_With a smile, the handsome young constable nodded to his companions, and they walked off into the light . . ._

A wave of tranquil happiness interrupted Xellos from his own peculiar peacefulness, and he looked down at the blonde in his arms. His stomach tightened as the emotions began twisting within him. _Why do _I_ have to be affected by mushy romance?_ the Mazoku griped, finding himself caught by Filia's blue gaze, her head upturned to look at him.

Forcing himself to smile calmly, Xellos asked, "So, did you like the movie?"

Filia nodded, eyes shimmering. "It was so sweet that they were happy in the end. I like happy endings." Her head dropped and he sighed at the sudden spike of embarrassment she felt. A recent memory flitted through his mind, her voice soft in his recollection . . . _"It's just that . . . I never really felt very attractive . . ."_

Ignoring the children as they stood and stretched, Xellos hugged Filia once and brushed her chin with his fingers. "Hey, don't be sad." He kissed her cheek, bringing a smile to her face. "I'm with you," whispered the demon, "you don't have to feel so alone." _But,_ he told himself darkly, _that's not what she wants. She needs a romance, not a friendship._ He felt so inept that it sickened him.

Filia nodded and beamed weakly at him, then began to stand. "So, what next?" she asked, yawning as the lights were turned back on.

Across the room, her son shrugged and dropped his hand from the light switch. "It's Dad's party. So . . ." His brows rose as his golden gaze fell upon the General-Priest.

The boy's eyes heavy on him, Xellos rose as well, forcing a yawn for realism. "How about your game? Or," he grinned at the blush spreading across Val's cheeks, "the girls can give everyone makeovers." He took note that Iyzeka had left, but her empathic signature showed her to be in the restroom.

Ducking his head, the green-haired dragon muttered, "I'm not sure which is worse." _—Hey,—_ he said in Xellos' mind, _—I hate to bring this up, but . . . what exactly IS going on between you guys?—_

The blonde next to him was starting to smile slowly, a thoughtful look in her cerulean eyes. "I guess it would be kind of fun to put makeup on you," she smirked at him.

With another grin, Xellos crossed his arms and shrugged. "So, go get your makeup set, then." To Valgaav, he returned, —_Quite a lot. I well understand your concern- —_

—_Do you?—_ Val interrupted sharply.

The General-Priest sat down on the couch again as his 'wife' disappeared into their bedroom. Trying to keep his emotions light, he found his fingers running along the edge of his polo shirt; somehow the physical movement seemed to facilitate his thoughts. _—I do.—_

No answer forthcoming, Xellos continued, bending his violet head in reflection. _—You fear that I may be using this as an opportunity to . . . have relations with your mother.—_ Closing his eyes, he breathed evenly, not allowing himself to feel any of the betrayal and anger that was within him.

Val's subdued reply came slowly. _—I . . . you're right, it's . . . it's stupid. It's just that . . .—_

_—Both myself and your mother feel attraction towards each other,— _he bluntly returned, _—and you can feel it. Filia can't suppress her instincts the way I can, so she's been having a difficult time. You know, even better than I, that when under stress it's common to fall back on animalistic programming as a catharsis. Your mother is simply another victim to that instinct.—_ He smiled as Iyzeka returned, and sent a final missive. _—I'm trying my best to keep your mother from harm . . . especially harm stemming from myself.—_

Giving him a glance, Valgaav beamed at Iyzeka as she took his hand. _—I'm sorry . . .—_his mind-voice sighed. _—I hope you won't hold this against me. I . . . I guess I'm too controlled by my emotions. I have a long way to go,—_ the boy's eyes met his own, —_before I reach your level.—_

—_Don't think of it that way,—_ Xellos stood and grabbed his 'party' bag, then sat down again to look through it absently; something crimson and gray tugged at his mind, but every time he grasped onto the thought, it flickered away._—Mazoku begin with weak emotions. Iyzeka is a very abnormal case, the speed with which she gained feelings was swift. She is actually over a century older than you, but less serious because of her age. The older we are, the stronger the emotions.—_

_—But, you're older than Iyzeka and less unbridled,_— argued the boy.

—_I am.—_Finding a deck of cards, the General-Priest studied them. _–However, I am also much, MUCH more damaged.— _

It was something about . . . _ blood . . . _Inhis mind, wide eyes flashed from a slit within a metal coffin . . .

Val spoke with Iyzeka, but Xellos heard only the boy's words in his mind. _—The brainwashing. It slowed your emotional development?—_ With the touch of assent from the Mazoku, the young man went on. _—Then you had to work to feel . . . whereas I will have to work to master my feelings . . . for I feel too much.—_

Xellos shook his head as he shuffled the deck, and thought to himself, '_Feeling too much' . . . these emotions don't seem as uncontrollable as before. _ He paused to look through his thoughts, and an answer surfaced with surprising speed.

_I stopped fighting them. _

_And by losing . . . I have won._


	26. Chapter 25 And Author's Note

Hello! Another chapter. Anyhoo, this chapter is rated R for slight gore (It's not what you think) but that's about it for bad stuff. Oh, wait, there's mention of sex and a bit of "deviant" behavior, but not explicit at all. So rest assured, your young virgin minds will be uncorrupted . . . for now . . . (Bwa-ha-ha! -- ahem)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is pure character development . . . and leave a review, or no more smut for you!!

Ukchana

PS: The song that is sung is an old Irish shanty, Billy Joel made a version, but as far as I know he didn't create it and doesn't own it, so it should be considered public property like the bible or something. (shrugs)

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Hong Kong, China  
June 7th, 2002

Gleefully, Iyzeka glided the brush across his cheeks. "You definitely have a warm complexion!" she exclaimed, bouncing in time to the music in the background.

Valgaav's face flushed scarlet beneath the makeup. "Why can't you put makeup on Mom?" he grumbled.

The two sat on the floor, Iyzeka practically in his lap with her collection of makeup close at hand, and a CD of hers playing on the stereo. "We'll do that later," she said, frowning in thought as she peered at him. "Maybe a salmon lipstick instead."

From the bathroom, Xellos called, "But _I _ want to put makeup on your mother."

The two teens turned, their mouths falling open as they watched the couple enter the living room. "Dad?" Valgaav gaped, painted lips wide, "you let Mom curl your _hair_?"

The General-Priest fingered the violet spirals framing his face and beamed. "Why not? Though," he frowned and rose an eyebrow at the amused blonde beside him, "she _did_ burn my forehead with that damned iron."

Laughing, Filia raised her hands, blue eyes sparkling. "I'm not used to using a curling iron!" she defended herself, occasional giggles breaking past her smile. "I never realized how feminine you could look."

With a hand on his hip, Xellos batted his eyelashes and waved a hand at her. "Oh, a man's got to keep his secrets," he lisped girlishly.

Across the room, Iyzeka burst into gales of laughter as the boy at her side clutched his stomach, a pallid green crossing his face. Filia just stared at the demon incredulously while Valgaav muttered, "I am SOOO disturbed . . ."

Folding her arms, the blonde grimaced worriedly. "This is one secret I wish you'd kept to yourself," she muttered, skin pale.

"Now, now," Xellos took her hand and led her to the floor next to the children. "There's nothing wrong with homosexuals. Hmm," he grabbed the makeup kit from her hand and opened it. "Do you have any cool colors? I'm a winter . . ."

The dragoness' mouth moved wordlessly as she slumped to the ground beside him. "I, I don't have a problem with homosexuals . . . but . . . you . . ."

"Oh," he beamed, "don't worry, I won't leave you for a man!" He kissed the startled woman on the cheek then returned to peering through the selection of paints and powders, his head bobbing in time with the music.

Valgaav shuddered and firmly turned away from his 'parents'. "I am_never_ going to be that comfortable," he muttered.

Beaming, the magenta-haired girl held up something. "Mascara! It's green, to match your hair!"

With a sigh, the boy's shoulder's drooped. "Okay."

"You're so pretty!" she cooed, twisting the handle and pulling out the wire brush. "Okay, open your eyes really wide . . ."

"Don't stab my eyes out," Val warned, mouth pursed with embarrassment.

Chuckling, the demoness winked, "Don't worry! I'm very practiced with putting makeup on people!"

He groaned and stared up a the ceiling, forcing his eyes open. "I bet . . ."

—

"I think a grayish-purple would look better," Xellos commented.

Filia frowned and clutched the eye-shadow brush. "Blue is pretty!"

"Okay," he shrugged, "but I really think it's not dark enough."

Having won the argument, the dragoness smiled primly and began applying the dust to his closed eyes. "Your skin is so smooth and unblemished," she said, a trace of jealousy coloring her tone.

He smiled, thoughts still troubled. "Thank you." _Why can't I relax? _the demon asked himself. _I love this kind of stuff, but I can't seem to loosen up . . ._

As the blonde continued applying the paints to his face, he mused over the images fleeting across his mind's eye. The same scene from the movie repeated over and over, a slow burning anger flickering inside of him as it played . . .

_The boy stepped into the silent chamber, surrounded by glistening torture devices. Approaching the back of the room, he stopped before an Iron Maiden – suddenly, dead blue eyes appeared in the slit, the metal door swinging open, spilling blood —_

"There," Filia grinned at him, and for an instant her cerulean eyes were framed by gray iron.

Then it was gone, and the Mazoku smiled back at her, head spinning slightly. "All done?" he asked, fighting the flurry of emotions, the most prominent being fear.

"Yep, here's a mirror." She handed him the vanity mirror and chuckled as he looked into it at his reflection . . . his violet gaze shadowed by the metal coffin surrounding him—

"Zander? You look a little tired."

His head jerked as he let the mirror fall from his fingers onto his lap, forcing a smile to his painted face. "Nah, I'm fine! Looks good, maybe we should go out and see how many people we can fool into thinking I'm a girl!"

_What's wrong with me? _ Xellos closed his eyes as he beamed, the slight act of detachment comforting his psyche. _ Something . . . something is correlating that scene with something else . . . some part of my mind . . ._

—

Filia leaned back and glanced at her son, then began to laugh. "Oh, Val, you look so cute!" she exclaimed. "But your _father_ looks by far the most feminine." She rolled her eyes as the Mazoku winked at Valgaav, tossing his head to make his purple curls dance.

Sighing, Valgaav grumbled and frowned at his mother, ignoring the giggling redhead beside him. "Can I take this makeup off now?" he pleaded.

"But it's so much fun!" Xellos smiled happily.

The young man gave the General-Priest a somber, almost considering look, then turned away slightly. "How about we do something else? Play a game or something. You brought cards, right, Dad?"

"Yes," answered the painted Mazoku. "But I think _your_ game sounds much more interesting!" he wiggled his brows at him.

Mouth twisting, the boy sighed, and the music in the background filled the silence. "Okay, fine," he finally grumbled, but his eyes seemed to have something else in them . . .

Filia blinked, shaking her head slightly. _Must be imagining things. Wish _I_ was empathic too._ "So, what game are we playing?"

Her violet-haired companion grinned at her, his womanly face contrasting perversely with his masculine body. "Truth or Dare!"

Bringing her hands to her chest, Filia peered at him. "What on _earth_ is that?" _Sounds like a bad sit-com idea!_

Val turned away and stood, muttering, "I'm gonna wash this off."

"Hey!" the petite demoness ran after him, "come on, just a few more minutes!"

"Well," Xellos said instead of answering, "I guess I'd better go back to normal too; I know how much this disturbs you!"

Filia dropped her hands to her lap as the priest beamed at her and stood. "Okay."

The Mazoku headed for their bathroom, leaving her to listen to the rock music and think about the night. _ Something's not quite right, but I can't tell what it is . . . _

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Okay, so," Xellos beamed, hair straight again, but rather wet, "who's first?"

They sat in a circle around the snack-laden coffee table, the two men with clean faces and makeup kits in their laps.

Filia frowned as Xellos began applying lipstick to her. "I donno'. It sounds pretty simple. I guess I could go first."

"Alright." The demon smiled and said, "Ask whoever you chose."

Next to her, Iyzeka smiled, adding, "You can ask me first if you want to!"

"Stop moving," the demoness' partner said, narrowing his golden eyes as he held aloft an eye-shadow brush. She pouted, but slackened her face, feet wiggling in time with the music.

"Um," the blonde blinked, holding still as Xellos began applying eyeliner to her, "Okay. Truth or Dare."

"Dare," the petite girl replied.

Biting her lip, Filia glanced up at the man intently applying makeup to her face. "What should I make her do?"

"Whatever you want," Xellos murmured, his mouth twisting as he looked at the selection of colors. "Hmm . . . blue is far too garish for you."

Staring at him with an unsettled expression, the dragoness glanced away. "Um, okay. Does it have to be embarrassing?" The demon shook his head and began applying a pale gold powder to her eyelids. "Okay, Iyzeka, I, um . . . I dare you to walk around the room with a book on your head."

Xellos' brows rose as he looked at her incredulously. "That's _so_ horrible, Veria," he drawled mockingly. "How_ever_ will she live it down?"

"Shut up!"

Iyzeka smiled at Val and said, "You'll have to wait to finish making me up afterwards." She found a book from a cabinet and placed it on her head. "Okay, my turn!" called the young woman as she held out her arms dramatically, running around the room pretending to be a plane as she balanced the book. "I choose Valiant. Truth or Dare."

He stopped and thought about it, frowning heavily. "Truth."

"Oookay," the girl zoomed around the group, book still atop her head. "What is your favorite color?"

"Black."

Xellos rolled his violet eyes as he continued painting Filia's face. "Boring," he muttered, chuckling as the blonde's mouth turned down at him.

"Come sit back down," Val told Iyzeka. "Okay, I'm going to ask . . . . Mom."

"Hm?" Filia stirred, eyes flickering over to him. "Okay. Truth."

"Alright. Mom, when were you the most happy in your life?"

She froze, mouth opening a bit. "Well . . . I . . . I'd have to say these past three days."

Blushing, Filia tried to drop her head but the smiling demon caught her chin in his hand. "No moving, Vee," he beamed, "mascara is really hard to apply."

"My turn," the woman added, not meeting his gaze. "Zander. Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

She wrinkled her nose at him and scoffed, "Why am I not surprised."

"Good luck," Valgaav snorted, "Dad'll do whatever you tell him to. He's got no fear."

"Yeah," Filia agreed, "it's kind of disturbing sometimes."

Shrugging, the purple-haired man smiled. "Eh. That's me! Eyes wide, now."

With a sigh, the dragoness stared up as he applied the mascara. "Okay, I . . . I dare you to . . ." A flush crept up her cheeks and she grinned. "I dare you to go out into the hallway naked and ask another guest for a towel."

"But that could get us kicked out of the hotel," he wisely replied, grinning broadly. "Are you sure you want to dare me to do that?"

Impeded, she grimaced and said, "Well, then it won't matter _what_ I dare you to do."

"Come on," Xellos winked, "it's just a game."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay," the blonde sat up straighter, "I dare you to sing a song. Without accompaniment," she added, eyes narrowing.

With a pert nod, the Mazoku set down the makeup and began to rise. "Alright. Let me think of a song to sing." After a few moments, a sad smile crossed his lips. Dropping his head, he breathed, "That one."

Cerulean eyes tightening, Filia leaned back against the couch and gazed up at him. Across from her, Iyzeka and Valgaav had stopped as well and looked up with confused, solemn expressions.

From where he stood before them, Xellos seemed to think for a bit, then he took a deep breath, clutching his hands behind his back.

"_In every heart, there is a room . . . a sanctuary safe and strong. To heal the wounds from lovers past . . . until a new one comes along_."

Shock rolled over the spectators as his soft voice slipped along the melody. "_I spoke to you . . . in cautious tones . . . you answered me with no pretense. And still I feel . . . I said too much . . . my silence is my self defense_."

His violet eyes dropped to meet Filia's. "_And every time I've held a rose . . . it seems I only felt the thorns," his gaze slid from her, "And so it goes, and so it goes . . . and so will you soon I suppose . . ._"

With a tiny smile, the demon dropped his head. "_But if my silence . . . made you leave . . . then that would be my worst mistake. So I will share this room with you, and you can have this heart to break_."

Pausing, Xellos breathed again, voice growing stronger as the lilting tune rose. "_And this is why my eyes are closed, it's just as well for all I've seen. And so it goes, and so it goes, and you're the only one who knows . . ._"

The connotations struck the dragoness, and her mouth began to tremble.

"_So I would choose . . . to be with you . . . that's if the choice were mine to make. But you can make . . . decisions too . . ._" Xellos stopped, mouth open and gaze heavy upon her.

"_And you can have . . . this heart to break._"

He dropped his head, violet eyes burning into Filia's as he peered down at her, silent and unmoving.

Tears flooded Iyzeka's face in the quite aftermath, and she beamed up at him from the floor. "That's so beautiful, Mister Mettler."

"Thank you," Xellos murmured, gaze still upon the dragoness as he slowly sat down next to her.

Filia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, unable to look away from him. _Xellos. That . . . that song . . . _ It fit him perfectly.

"I'm almost done with your makeup," he added as he touched her face lightly.

Smiling, she nodded. "Zander. You have a lovely voice." Her eyes flickered between him and the floor. The children watched, unspeaking.

With a light chuckle, the violet-haired man leaned over and kissed her cheek, lingering to brush his nose against her skin. "Thank you." Grinning, the demon turned his head to Valgaav and said, "Okay, Val my boy, your turn."

The teen dropped his chin and looked at his 'father'. "Alright." He grunted and shook his head. "Dare."

A wicked smile slid over Xellos' face. "I dare you . . . to kiss Iyzeka in front of your mother."

Valgaav covered his eyes with his hands. "I knew this was coming. Okay, fine. Um . . . Iyzeka?"

Beaming, the girl sat up and said, "Okay."

The green-haired young man reached over, planting a light kiss on her temple. "There, I kissed her," he smirked as he sat back down.

"Aw!" Xellos pouted, "you're no fun!"

—

The General-Priest returned to the makeup kit as Valgaav asked Iyzeka which she would chose. _I feel so lost, _ Xellos mused as he shut the box, sparing another glance to the painted woman beside him. _I wonder why I did that. I never intended on sharing that with anyone. And yet here I am, spilling my feelings out . . ._

Another image of blood flashed, and he forced it down harshly. _Later. LATER! Not now, I won't deal with that now._

Instead, he concentrated on the emotions flowing out from his companion. Raising his head to gaze at her, the violet-haired man closed his eyes. The sensation was reminiscent of Mistress Zelas' feelings of affection for him. _It's so odd how pleasant these feelings are. Yet, more and more they're becoming commonplace._

But why did he sing to _her_? Xellos struggled with the emotions the thought produced, but when he thought back to right before he began to sing, he could not give a reason. _ I just . . . HAD to do it. _ Compelled. Without reason.

"Dad?" someone said, and he looked up.

"Yep!" the demon beamed, shaping the faux smile easily.

"Okay," continued the aqua-haired boy, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"You_always _pick dare!" Filia sneered. "Come on!"

With a light shrug, he tossed his head. "My choice. Anyway, what's the dare?"

"Well," Valgaav smirked at him, "I thought about it and realized that you gave Mom a pretty poor cop-out for not going through with her first dare; I doubt we'll get kicked out of the hotel, and even if someone does find out about it, you can always say a prank was pulled on you. So, I'm daring you to go through with it; go out in the hall naked and ask someone for a towel."

Letting out a deep breath, Xellos rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, okay. You caught me." Beaming, he stood up, saying, "So, do you all want to watch or should I make you close your eyes?"

(-(-(-)-)-)

Val and Filia peered out of the crack between the door and the frame, Iyzeka behind them, crying, "I wanna see what happens!"

"No," Val said, "you're not seeing my dad naked. No way."

In the vacant hall, a very nude Xellos stood unabashedly grinning before a neighbor's door. Knocking politely, he waited as footsteps sounded behind the heavy mahogany.

The door swung open, and an old man stared up at him.

"Hi-"

_SLAM!_

The naked Mazoku turned to gaze back at the two dragons watching him and shrugged. "Oookay, next door."

He sauntered down to the next suite and rang the bell, whistling absently. After a few moments, the door slowly pulled back, revealing an attractive middle-aged raven-haired woman dressed in loose silk nightclothes.

"Um, hi," the purple-haired man chuckled, hand on his neck. "Sorry to disturb you . . ."

A slow grin grew on the brunette's face and she looked his unclothed body up and down. "Do you come with the room?" her sultry voice purred.

Blinking, Xellos laughed sharply. "Um, no. I was actually wondering if I could borrow a towel . . ."

She waved her hand behind her and winked at him. "No problem. Why don't you come in and get it yourself."

_Thunk, thud. _ "Ow," he winced and clutched his head, glaring down at the heavy book now sprawled at his feet. "Sorry, Ma'am, but I don't think my wife would like that." He spared a glance to the suddenly closed door of his suite and cringed.

Undaunted, the woman licked her lips and said, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Uh," he began to nervously chuckle, "I'd better get going before I die a horrible and grizzly death - see you!" The demon waved and quickly moved away from the door, race-walking down the corridor.

With a shrug, the strange brunette returned to her rooms.

Groaning, Xellos glanced back to their suite, the door still shut. _I'm never gonna get a towel at this rate. Hmm . . . _ He started to grin, and quickly walked to stand before the entrance. Beaming joyfully, the demon knocked on the door.

It swung open, revealing a stunned Filia, a bemused Valgaav and one chortling little demoness.

"Um," the violet-haired Mazoku laughed, biting his lip. "Could I borrow a towel?"

Filia opened her mouth as if to speak, then a devilish smile crossed her lips. "NO!" she cried, slamming the door in his face, the lock clicking as it shook.

Glaring, Xellos banged on the door, then tried the handle. "Hey, let me in! Come on, this isn't fair!"

"Too bad!" her voice came through the wall, and the sound of laughter echoed behind her.

His amethyst eyes narrowed as he turned to lean against the solid wood. "So, you really expect me to not come back until I get a towel, is that it?"

No one replied, but the mirth seemed to swell beyond the door.

"Fine." Mouth twisting, the General-Priest set out down the hall, unabashedly nude and rather furious.

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Iyzeka chuckled nervously from her spot on the couch.

"Nonsense!" With a toss of her head, the blonde beside her sniffed and continued painting the demoness' nails. "He'll be fine." Changing the subject quickly, Filia added, "You must have really planned ahead to bring this much nail-polish."

Her son snorted as he watched them. "I think she's right, Mom. _Dad_ is going to be very upset when he gets back. Whatever gave you the idea to do that?"

"You thought it was funny, too!" Filia countered, hand moving back and forth rhythmically as she brushed on the polish.

"Yeeees," the green-haired young man stressed, "but I thought you were going to let him in after you slammed the door. Instead, you just stood there laughing."

The dragoness rolled her eyes and began to hum along with the music. "He was gone when I opened the door," she muttered.

"Of course he was!" Throwing up his hands in exasperation, Val leaned back on the floor and sighed. "Whatever. He's gonna be really pissed when he gets back."

Expression faltering slightly, Filia glanced at the frightened girl before her. "Don't worry," she patted her, "he won't do anything!"

Iyzeka's brows rose incredulously, but she nodded and squeaked, "Okay."

—

In the empty corridor, a figure crept up to suite 405. It was the dead of night, the storm shrieking outside the old hotel; no living soul was present to see his acts.

With a careful hand, the stranger inserted the key into the lock and very gently began to turn it. Feeling the lock as it silently moved, he let the bolt slide back into the door.

—

"This is a lovely blue color," Filia gushed at the young girl bent over her hand. "Thank you for applying it for me."

"No problem!" beamed the demoness, carefully sweeping the brush across her fingernail. "But . . . do you think Mister Mettler will be back soon?"

"I'm sure he's fine," the blonde blinked, gaze faltering. "Really."

Valgaav opened his eyes from where he lay on the floor. "She didn't ask if he was okay, she asked if he would come back soon."

Blushing, Filia ignored him and concentrated on her wet fingernails. "_Any_way, what would you two like—"

_SHOOOM._ Thunder shook the walls, the lights flickering—the girls yowled as blackness flooded the room—

—And the door burst open, a foreboding figure holding a flashlight pointed up to his face, illuminating his crazed features—piercing screams of terror filled the air—

"_Here's_JOHNNY!"

_Silence_.

Then the figure began to giggle.

"RRRRRRR!" Filia leapt to her feet in the darkness and flung herself at the intruder, "I'm gonna _strangle_ you, you bastard!"

Fumbling the flashlight, he fell to the floor under her onslaught, laughingly crying, "Come on, Veria, it's a joke! I can't believe you got so _scared_! BwaHAHAHAHA!"

"And I was worried about you!" Filia growled as they tumbled around in the darkness. "I see you found your _towel_!"

"Hey, give that back! I had to go through a _lot_ to get that towel!"

_Thunk—thud—CRASH._

A voice caught their ears, "Hey, you broke the _lamp_! Knock it off!"

The two stopped and looked up at the light shining brightly into their eyes.

"Hey, son!" Xellos waved happily from his spot sprawled nude on the floor, Filia's hands around his neck.

Val grimaced and shook the flashlight at them. "Get some _clothes_ on!"

At that moment, the lights flickered on lazily, as if reminded of their jobs, and the blonde on the floor let go of her prey and rose quickly. "Damn moron," she muttered as she stomped back to the couch, then halted at what she found. "Hey . . ."

Iyzeka lay collapsed on the sofa, open bottle of azure nail-polish spilling across the gray carpeting and her eyes closed.

Rushing forward, the dragoness grabbed the redhead and shook her, Val appearing at her side. "Hey, wake up! Are you alright?"

"What's wrong? Did she faint?" Valgaav asked.

His mother frowned as she felt her pulse and forehead. "It looks that way." Grabbing an empty glass from the 'snack' table, she held it up to her mouth. "Still breathing."

Suddenly, the girl blinked and shook her head, then opened her emerald eyes wide and yelled, "AHHHHHHHH!!! . . . huh? What, did I dream it?"

Filia turned to glare at the culprit just in time to see the door close to the master bedroom. "My _husband_ decided to play a prank." Her gaze slid back to the girl, becoming perplexed. "You fainted. Probably from screaming and running out of oxygen."

"Oh," Iyzeka put a finger to her lips, then sat up slowly. "So . . . it was Mister Mettler?"

Cerulean eyes narrowing, the blonde clenched her fists at her side. "Yes. Yes it was." She then raised her hands and rolled her eyes at the messy blue globs on her nails. "So much for the nail-polish."

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Well," Valgaav began, watching as Iyzeka spun around the living room, "that was certainly interesting. Now what? It's past midnight."

Xellos, once again clothed, sat across from Filia on the carpet, neither looking up from the blue stain on the floor. A few marks on his pale face were beginning to turn green, and Filia was busy removing the nail-polish from her fingers with chemical-scented cotton balls.

"Ohhhkay," Val sighed, scratching his cheek and sparing a glance to the shards of porcelain in the kitchen garbage can. "Hey, Iyzeka, would you like to play more Truth or Dare?"

The girl slowed her dancing and hopped over with the beat of the music. "Sure!"

"That alright with you two?" he asked his 'parents', and they both shrugged. "Great." The spiky-haired teen clapped his hands together sarcastically. "Okay, Dad, you did your dare last. It's your turn."

The Mazoku's mouth tightened into a smile and he leaned his chin into his hand. "I pick . . . my wife."

Blinking, Filia's head rose, eyes darting to look at him and away. "Alright. Truth."

"Of course," Xellos grinned coldly. "Okay." His smile fell and he glared at her with angry violet eyes. "Yes or No . . . Am I the best lover you've ever had?"

The teens gaped as Filia snarled back at him, "Why, you . . ." She leaned forward, dropping the cotton to clutch the carpet with her fingernails. "_Yessss_," came the hissed reply.

Val slowly began to back up; looking around, he caught the demoness' gaze and motioned away with his head. _—Time to leave, these two will just get more upset if we're here . . . and I don't want to hear what they might say to each other.—_

She nodded and began to quietly head towards the bedroom.

"What do you _mean_ my 'Dare' is telling the truth three times in a row?!" Xellos was arguing from his spot on the floor, "that's _cheating_!"

"No," the blonde poked him in the chest, "you never said I couldn't do that, so _deal_ with it!"

Sighing, the young dragon began to plan his retreat.

—

The demon's lip curled as his opponent began her question.

"Alright,_Zander_ . . ." her blue eyes peered at him darkly. "How many woman _have _you slept with?" Filia's smooth voice fell and she murmured, "Tell the truth."

Xellos glowered at her. "I _always_ tell the truth."

Closing his eyes, he pursed his lips.

"Sixty-eight."

The rock-music in the background seemed louder with her intake of breath. "Sixty . . . _eight_ . . . women?" Filia's whispered words struck him as hard as the odd sensation of indignation mixed with hurt.

"Yes." The priest opened his eyes to see the blonde staring at him.

"Fine." Azure eyes still wide in shock and still leaning over the distance between them, the woman sat back and crossed her arms. "So. . . ."

"Truth or Dare," he mocked. _Just you WAIT, Filia . . ._

"Truth."

He smiled, teeth gritting. "Does knowing my past with women make you_jealous_?" Something was starting to stir inside him; the flicker of rage flowing like a blaze within his mind.

With a hard glare, she lowered her head. "Of course it does." Filia's cerulean eyes narrowed. "Two more truths to answer. So . . . of all those women you were with, who was the most beautiful?"

Xellos turned his head away a bit, the fury warring with a lingering, growing regret. _Damn woman, it's her fault that this happened . . . so why do I feel so bad? _ "With anywhere?" he tried to smile, features still cold, "or just having sex?"

Her piercing stare made the Mazoku sigh, and his mouth twisted down. "You are the most beautiful of them all," Xellos admitted, violet eyes wincing slightly as an odd pain tore at him, unable to pull away from her steady gaze.

_She is so . . . breathtaking. _ The rage they shared only served to heighten the dizzying arousal building within him.

_But she just has to be the most frustrating and stubborn person; not to mention selfish, _he added, eyes narrowing again. "Time for you, then. Truth or Dare?" he snidely asked.

Blushing, she spat, "Truth." A dare would, of course, be too frightening for her.

Xellos' smile curdled evilly as he leaned forward towards her. "When did you first realize . . . that you wanted to have _sex_ with me?"

She did not answer at first, fingers digging into the carpet as she glared down at them. Finally, she growled, red-faced, "A few days after we first met."

"Really?"

Filia gave an embarrassed nod. "Yes."

_Well, isn't that surprising! I don't recall her being attracted to me, but it _was_ so long ago . . . and I could certainly sense if she were lying . . . _ The demon's brow furrowed, his mind wrapping around the idea. _ Could it be . . . nah, ridiculous. It can't be that Filia actually wants to sleep with me in particular . . . instead of just being lustful in general . . . _

"Your last Truth," the dragoness declared, blush still prominent on her cheeks. "When was the first time that _you _ wanted to sleep with _me_?"

Solemnly, he gazed at her, apprehension and bitterness contorting his pale face. _What will she think? I wish I wasn't such a lout._

He took a deep breath. "The first time I saw you."

The blonde stared into his amethyst eyes, and Xellos closed them at her sudden overflow of anger, betrayal and worst of all, worthlessness._She thinks I'm lying, or contorting the truth again. Because she won't believe she's attractive . . . no matter what I do or say. _

Her golden hair fell around her face as she dropped her head, muttering, "Truth. Just . . . just get it over with."

It ripped through him, and suddenly Xellos' mouth was dry, his fury replaced by a churning sickness. _I have to end this . . . this torment. How could I have let this go so far? _ "What . . . what is the one thing you would like to do the most, but never did because it was too embarrassing?"

A sad smile pulled at her mouth as she gazed at the floor. "Humiliating you . . . somehow." Her lip curled with anguished ferocity. "Like how you humiliated me all those times."

The slender man sunk back into a cross-legged position, his head falling and long violet locks cascading over his eyes. _Filia . . ._

Taking a reign on his emotions, Xellos tossed his head up and stared at her. "Veria." Lust instantly clutched him as she gazed back with watering blue eyes. "I . . ."

The tears began to roll down her face as the demon leaned forward, pulling her into his lap. Haltingly, the blonde tried to speak, "Z-Zander . . . why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"Vengeance," he said, rocking her gently as his jaw tightened. "You . . . hurt me, Veria." He forced a connection with her hastily, blurting out,_—You turned the game into a vendetta, and when I return and try to get back at you a little, you just wale into me - I mean,—_ his arms wrapped around her firmly, _—I just wanted to have a good night with you and- —_ Stopping himself, Xellos clenched his eyes shut tightly.

A long silence and the strains of singing from the stereo precluded her reply. _—I'm sorry, Xellos. Zander. Whatever.— _Filia snuggled deeper into his embrace, humiliation tingeing her thoughts._—I wanted to get even with you for all of your pranks . . . but I shouldn't have attacked you, even though I was angry.—_

The dragoness' head rose and she frowned at the darkening bruises along his jaw-line, cheeks and neck; he couldn't repair the damage without using his magic. "I'm so sorry I hurt you and started all of this." The tears immediately began pouring from her eyes and she covered her face in her hands. "I ruined your night . . ."

"No," the priest grasped her shapely form close, unable to stop himself from kissing her forehead though he knew where it could lead. "You didn't ruin it. It's fine. We're not fighting anymore, right?"

—_It's okay, 'Veria',—_ Xellos hastened to add. —_It's fine.—_

Giving him a weak grin, the blonde pulled away, taking his hands in hers. "Come on," she said, standing and dragging him up with her, "let's get you some ice and go to bed."

Smiling, the Mazoku nodded, violet eyes relaxing. "Okay."

They walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen, not even noticing that the children had left the room.


	27. Chapter 26 And Informative Author Rant

Here is the informative Author's rant to answer questions poised by people after reading the previous chapter!

First off, go see the movie Sleepy Hollow if you're old enough or your parents let you watch gory stuff. It actually has a really good plot and the good guys win in the end. Then you'll know what Xellos is seeing in his mind. This isn't giving away info, because if you HAVE seen the movie and you remember it, you should recall the scene that Xellos is haunted by. WHY he's haunted is another matter that I WON'T tell, bwa ha ha !! Ahem.

Secondly, the song "And So It Goes" is NOT mine, (boo hoo!) but was written a long time ago (as far as my research has uncovered) by a British man, but it's done in the style of an Irish ballad. A few years ago, about ten or so, Billy Joel discovered it and re-did it. It's his words I used, but I think the words didn't change over the decades and centuries. And it's kinda disturbing how good it fits, eh?

Thirdly, just to reiterate (even though I found out Ryoko was only joking, lol), Xellos' human form wouldn't be affected by venereal diseases because he can use magic to cleanse the body and control every aspect of it. In that same aspect, he could also make the body sterile so that no women would get pregnant. Not that the baby would get any magic or cosmic powers: The body is just a puppet of his. It's not really his form at all. But I wanted to make it a bit more clear to anyone who might still be confused. As to whether they can have little children together, you'll have to see what happens, bwa ha ha!!

Fourthly, all the guys in Slayers (except Valgaav) had to dress as women a few times, as I recall . . .Goury a total of three, poor thing! So asking how they put up with it is kinda silly. As to Xellos liking it . . . he seemed to enjoy dressing as a woman so much so that he turned into one in Next! If you don't believe me, look at his arms when he's a girl, then look at them when he's playing tennis. When he's dressed as a girl, his arms are slender and willowy, but as the tennis player they are slim yet slightly muscled, with a wider frame. Even his shoulders changed. I know, I know, it's hard to accept, but I had to face it as well. When I first heard of it, I was aghast! No way did Xellos turn into a girl! But, I looked, and to my chagrin, he did. L

That, BTW, is part of where I base the "puppet" concept for his body, and much of the universe. According to theoretical science, the whole universe is possible. Of course … due to the nature of theoretical science, it's all . . .theoretical. (falls over) So I can't really say it's scientifically accurate since none of it can be proven or disproven! Heh heh . . . (blush)

Fifthly, I will once again say that no one's gonna find out about Amelia for quite a while. However, the other characters WILL make an appearance . . . I can't say how or when, but you'll figure it out. I have the whole story planned out from here until the end, and I can guarantee that very few characters won't make an appearance. I can say, however, that any Amelia-haters out there will be sorely disappointed.

So, this is my informative rant! Yea! Any more questions (that aren't too silly or out there) I will be happy to answer. Unless they're about upcoming events or upcoming plot, then I'll have to say: read and find out!

PS: I'm so happy to be getting so many reviews! Already 12 for this last chapter, that's a lot when compared to my usual track record of 3! BTW, I think you guys should know that when you mention something that you see in my story, or mention the way a chapter makes you feel, I read over the chapter with your words in mind in order to see what you see and feel what you feel. So I truly do appreciate every review, and I also want you to have the best fanfic experience you can. I'm glad that I got a little constructive criticism, namely the request to see more of Iyzeka and more of Kendar. I will do my best to meet your wants and needs, thanks for the requests!

* * *

And once again, we return! This upcoming chapter doesn't have too much plot to it, but it's good for the characters and getting a feel of how they feel towards each other right now.

Thanks for all the reviews, guys!! I'm posting up another chapter in appreciation, and I hope I keep getting your great reviews!

Love,

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Hong Kong, China  
June 8th, 2002

_He sat in a cell . . . water dripped down the stone walls and he could hear the chittering of vermin as they gathered around his beaten body. He raised his slashed arms, bloodied sleeves shredded and tattered, and hissed as the holy magic seals burned around his wrists. _

_ His voice clung to his dry throat. "My power's been sealed." The non-corporeal form was locked to the human shell, the magic bound to the astral plane. There was no escape._

_With a screech, the iron door swung open, slamming heavily against the wall. A pale-haired humanoid entered, and he could feel the white aura around the stranger. "Get up, filth," the golden dragon hissed, his teeth bared as he kicked him soundly in the side._

_Grunting, the Mazoku peered up at him; the light from the hallway hurt his eyes, and without his magic he could not offset the reaction. "Where am I?" he asked softly._

_The dragon male roared in rage and backhanded him across his face. "How dare you speak at all to me, demon!" _

_Spitting blood from his mouth, he let himself be dragged to his feet and out of the cell. _Where am I? I can't remember anything from before . . . I was somewhere . . . with Filia and Valgaav . . .

_The halls were desolate and sullen, a rank darkness clutching to the stone. He was shoved and forced down the long expanse, blonde dragons on either side . . . laughing, growling, kicking his legs out from under him and dizzying him with swift strikes to the head. _I . . . I have to get out of here, _he told himself, but his logic was clouded._

_Surrounded by gleeful cackling, the demon crawled through the door he was pushed towards, and found himself bathed in light._

_"Xellos Metallium," a voice rang from the brilliance, "your crimes against the Golden Dragon race will finally be brought before our court on this day." _

_A multitude of dragons were gathered around him on pews that stretched out from the center of the giant chamber. Dragged into the middle of the room, the Mazoku gazed up at the pulpit, his eyes finding the ancient Gold looming over the stand. _

_"Your great misdeeds against us, the rampant slaughter and butchery of our race, has been witnessed by thousands of dragons. With this evidence," the dragon's gravelly voice fell, "you have been sentenced to death."_

_Xellos' eyes widened slightly, a dull emptiness filling him. _ I can't fight; my wings are clipped . . . _ He dropped his head, long violet strands brushing the cold stone beneath him as clattering and footsteps surrounded him. _They . . . they're right, though, _he breathed in and could smell the bitterness of sulfur and burnt pine. _ I _am_ a butcher . . .

_Eyes closing, he let his mind sink deeper into himself . . ._

_"STOP!" _

_A rumbling of dissent began as the crowd warily parted. The demon was pulled to his feet, but his captors halted as a stranger pushed through the throng into the open ground._

_Cerulean eyes glared angrily at each dragon in turn, the woman's presence shocking all into stilled silence. Xellos drooped, an empty churning filling his stomach. _Filia . . . NO!

_Snarling, the dragoness spat at them, "This is ridiculous! You can't just sentence him without even a trial!"_

_"Restrain her!" demanded the elder, "and continue, guards."_

_With nods, the two men holding him continued to haul their prisoner towards the tall wooden spire. Nearby, dragons held torches aloft, ready for the kindling waiting at the base._

_"No!" Filia cried, struggling against the guards that grabbed her. "Xellos, you have to fight this! What's wrong with you?!"_

_He shook his head, glancing up at her painfully. "Let it be, Filia," the demon rasped. "I deserve to die for what I did."_

_Mouth trembling, the blonde winced. "No." Her voice raised as she began to kick against her captors, "NO, it was WAR! And you've changed, you're not the same!"_

_"HE'S EVIL!" the elder dragon retorted. "Pure evil, corrupt and unreformable! You know that, Filia Ul Copt!"_

_Xellos looked away, brows twitching in confusion. "Evil?" he whispered, barely noticing as they held him against the spire, wrapping metal twine across his chest and stomach. "I . . . I didn't want to be evil . . ."_

_"You couldn't help it," Filia wept, "Xellos, don't! Fight the bonds, escape!"_

_"I couldn't even if I wanted to," he answered softly, peering out with a dull gaze from beneath his bangs. "My power is sealed. I'm sorry, Filia. I . . . I said I wouldn't leave." Head falling, the demon felt tears pricking in his eyes. "Forgive me for breaking my promise to you."_

_"You're NOT EVIL!" she screeched, choking on her sobs as they began to light the fire at his feet. Golden strands whipped around her face as she raged against those holding her. "He's not EVIL! Just because he's Mazoku—"_

_"BECAUSE he is Mazoku," hissed the old dragon. "You forget yourself, Filia. And you forget the TRUTH!"_

_Growling, she cried, "your truth is subjective! You MAKE UP THE TRUTH! To suit your purpose!"_

_"Mazoku . . . are . . . _evil_," the elder intoned, his yellow eyes hard. "They have no capacity for good."_

_Xellos' mouth hung open, eyes empty. "No capacity for good." His feet felt very warm._

_"XELLOOOOS!" shrieked a voice, but he couldn't see for the smoke surrounding him. Flames began to grow, and he gasped in pain as the fire rose up, torture licking along his body._

_"Let it be, Filia," Xellos whispered. He shook, a scream of agony escaping as his feet began to burn. Tears welling in his eyes, the demon clenched his teeth, refusing to cry out again. _Let it be.

_The sobbing and the crackling mixed morbidly, ash filling his lungs; from the distance, he could feel the immense wave of holy magic approaching. It struck, tearing, rending his soul—_

_ "XELLOOOOOOS!"_

"Uhh!" the Mazoku sat up in bed, body shaking uncontrollably. A pale blue filtered through the blinds as he glanced around the darkened bedroom. _I . . . I'm alive._ He closed his eyes and lay back down beside the woman next to him. _ A dream._

He found himself turning to stare at the saffron-haired dragoness as she lay sleeping at his side, his hand trembling as it rose of its own accord. Suddenly unable to breath, Xellos pulled her to him and clutched her tightly. "Filia," he whispered very softly.

"Mmmnnn," she shifted, then slowly blinked. "What's wrong?"

Swallowing, he dropped his eyes away from her azure gaze. "Nothing. I . . . I just . . ."

Filia turned to the man and slipped her arms around him, then drifted off once more.

The deep shadowy light before the dawn hung in the air as Xellos desperately clung to the woman in his arms; he memorized the feeling of her skin, the smell of her hair. _I'm alive, _repeated in his mind.

Kissing her forehead, Xellos cupped her cheek in his hand, burying his face against her neck. _Filia._

Gradually, sleep overtook him.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Yawning as she awakened to the sound of pattering rain, Filia blinked and tried to stretch, only to find that one of her arms had gone to sleep. _What . . ._

She opened her blue eyes and gasped, "Eeeee!!" then stopped crying. "Oh." Xellos was sprawled next to her on his stomach, trapping her right arm under his neck with his own arm draped across her chest.

_Oh, this is nice, _the dragoness scowled, a hot flush rising across her cheeks. "Hey, _Zander_," she nudged him, "wake up." Glancing at the alarm clock at the bedside table, Filia sighed and shook her head. "It's almost noon, we sure slept late."

Beside her, the demon shifted, tightening the grip around her and burying his face into the nape of her neck. Softly, Filia tried to wake him. "Xellos . . ."

His violet hair brushed along her face as he moaned, then jerked awake, eyes wide and lashes fluttering at her. "'Morning," he croaked, smiling a bit uncertainly.

Raising her brows at him, the slender blonde tried to move her pinned arm again. "Can you . . ." she barely suppressed a grin, "maybe, move a little?"

Xellos blinked at her, then released her arm, only to lay down again and close his eyes. "Okay."

"Hey, come on, let's get up," the dragoness admonished, shaking him with a piqued expression. "why are you so tired?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted, covering his face with a hand as she rose to open the blinds. "Hey, cut it out," his nasal voice whined.

"Nope." Beaming, Filia stood and looked out on the miserable rain, the light glowing through the clouds dimly. "It could be worse, it could be sunny out."

The General-Priest rolled over and hid his purple head under his pillow. "Come back tomorrow," he murmured, "we're closed today."

(-(-(-)-)-)

"No, no," Valgaav shooed his mother as she stepped out of her bedroom, "go back to sleep!"

Filia's face contorted in confusion. "_What_?"

"Listen," continued the boy with a grin, "you guys had that fight last night, you should go back to bed and _snuggle_ together or something." He winked a golden eye at her.

Behind him, a fully-dressed, hot-pants clad Iyzeka appeared, hopping up and down on one foot out of her bedroom as she put on her other tennis shoe. "Oh, good morning Missus Mettler!"

Sighing, Filia nodded, tightening her robe around herself. "'Morning. Anyway, _Val_," she glared at him, "where are you guys going?"

"Well," he shrugged as he put on a jacket over his t-shirt, "even though it's still raining, we thought we'd go out and get some donuts or something - oh, 'morning, Dad."

—

Standing behind Filia, the violet-locked Mazoku peered at the teens blearily, one hand leaning heavily on his 'wife's' shoulder. "You're eloping?"

"_Noooo_," Val glared at him, "we're getting some breakfast so you two can have some time _aloooone_ together." Sticking out his tongue, the turquoise-haired youth waved and said, "I'm sure you'll survive without us around. And maybe you should get some _coffee_, Dad," Valgaav added as the petite demoness walked up to him.

_—Valgaav,—_ Xellos sent to him as the two teens began to leave, _—You and Iyzeka will NOT take the brunt of the workload. I won't have that.—_

They walked out the front door and closed it behind them and Filia raised her hands. "Whatever." She headed back into the bedroom, removing her robe as she went.

_—It's okay,—_ came the boy's reply from beyond the suite, _—Mom is really stressed and you don't look so great yourself. I know you must have had a pretty bad night . . . I could feel it. Get some rest today. We'll look for the stone in the rest of the main museum.—_

Growling, the priest followed the blonde and closed the bedroom door behind him, countering the teen, _—Yet it will still be better if we each search.—_

_—I WANT Mom to REST,—_ Val stressed. _—Come on! It's not that much to ask!—_

With a sigh, Xellos sat on the bed and watched the night-slip garbed woman as she began to pick out the clothes she would wear for the day. _—Fine. But not the whole day.—_ He shook his head and cut the link, eyes wandering, despite himself, as the blonde began to undress.

_I can't believe how many damned arguments I lose to Val._

—

Filia quickly took her shower, lathering her hair with an odd excitement running through her veins. _I wonder why I'm so happy,_ she giggled, hurrying to finish bathing.

With a laugh, she turned off the water and pushed back the shower door, then dried herself swiftly. Bobbing her saffron head back and forth as a song started inside her head, the blonde slipped on her undergarments and wrapped a towel around her hair.

Leaving the bathroom, she found Xellos sitting at the desk in the bedroom with a bleary expression in his violet eyes. "Zander," she was careful to say the name, "are you sure you don't know why you're so exhausted?"

He frowned, and Filia had to suppress a giggle at how cute he looked with nothing but his shorts on and that tired look across his face. "Well," the demon rubbed his eyes, "I _did_ have a nightmare last night . . . I think it really wore me out."

Pouting, Filia picked out another pantsuit - a navy blue one that would no doubt be too tight, but at least looked warm - and began to dress. "Come on, take a shower and you'll feel better."

With a nod, he stood and headed for the bath.

_Hmm . . . hopefully he'll wake up . . . and then we get the whole day together, this will be great!_

(-(-(-)-)-)

Valgaav smiled as he returned with his new umbrella. "Okay," he said to the petite redhead, avoiding looking at the form-fitting black pants she wore, "this is pretty big, we should keep at least a little dry. I think the monsoon is letting up slightly."

Beaming, she slung herself against him and squeezed his waist. "Okay. So, we're getting breakfast first?"

"Yep. Donuts." He opened the umbrella and tightened his jacket around him as they stepped out of the lobby and into the maelstrom.

"Eeeee!" Laughing, Iyzeka pulled Val through the rain, the dreary skies echoing with sound and their feet sloshing through puddles.

The young man led her through the streets and ran into a coffee shop, both shaking themselves off as they stepped through the door.

Once they'd bought their pastries and drinks, they found a table and sat.

"Where to after this?" Iyzeka asked as she dug into her éclair.

He sighed and shook his head, mouth quirking. "Not sure. I'd say the museum again; I didn't get to look at everything."

_—We'll search the rest of the areas,—_ he continued in his mind, —_and with any luck we'll see the stone. Of course, then we have to figure out how to get the stone out of the museum, but we'll deal with that once we find it.—_

_—Are you sure we CAN find it?— _the girl asked, gulping down the hot chocolate before her. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Yeah," the turquoise-haired teen answered, narrowing his eyes. _—I hope we can. No . . .— _his golden eyes hardened. _—We'll find it.—_

(-(-(-)-)-)

"You're still bruised," Filia sighed, pressing the icepack gently up to Xellos' cheeks. "I'm so, _so_ sorry I did this to you."

"It's okay," the Mazoku sighed as he buttoned up his jet shirt and tried to smile up at her from where he sat at the dinner table. "Really, it'll heal."

The blonde tisked from where she stood above him and brushed some of his damp purple hair from his face. "Still . . ."

"Don't be sad," Xellos mock-frowned at her, then winked. "We're going to have the whole day to spend together, so you'd better get your spirits back up."

Filia nodded and went to get their coats from the hall closet. _This is going to just get more and more odd, I guess. But . . . it's not that bad,_ she blushed, closing the closet door.

When she returned, Xellos was fully dressed, and he took the coat with a smile. "Okay, time to go out into that damned rain!" he announced happily, taking her arm.

"You're more awake," the blonde noted as they left the suite.

"Well," he glance down at her, "I can't exactly give us a good day to make up for last night if I'm falling asleep on my feet. I'll manage."

(-(-(-)-)-)

"What horrible weather for a Saturday," Val frowned as they wandered down the vast halls of the same museum they had visited the day before.

Iyzeka nodded, green eyes scanning the antique items in the display cases. Her black-cad legs swung back and fourth aimlessly as she trudged along. _—Don't see anything like a stone yet . . .—_

_—I know, just keep looking.—_

Valgaav shook his head and let a part of his mind mull over the recent situations while the rest of him studied the artifacts.

_Zelas has the first fragment reinforcing the shield around Wolfpack Island, so if Telgaln were to find us, we'd have no way of defending ourselves. _ He smiled at the young demoness and her dedication to looking for the item, but his mouth felt tight.

_I know it's somewhere in this city . . . I KNOW it. But where is it? Damn, I wish I could sense it with magic. Why on earth does it not have a magical signature? Everything else in the whole world has_something_ for a magical signature . . ._

_Hmm . . ._ Thinking of magic brought his mind to the communication devices that Zelas had given them. Opening his jacket and running his hand under the collar of his t-shirt, he flipped open the heart locket and began to whisper. "Hey, Xellos," he spoke very softly, "can you hear me?"

There was a slight pause. _"Yes," _ came the reply in his ear. _"Your mother and I were just about to leave the hotel. What's up?"_

"Just seeing if these things worked," he murmured lightly. "We're at the museum of cultural history, in the wings we didn't see yesterday."

_"Alright. 'Call' if anything goes wrong," _the demon returned.

"Okay." Val closed the locket at his chest and turned to glance at the maroon-haired girl. "What do you think?" he asked aloud.

She shrugged and rocked back on her heels then forward on her toes, her endowments swaying along beneath her tight, long-sleeved shirt. "Let's go to the rest of the cultural wings," the girl laughed at his spreading blush. "Okay, Val?"

With a gulp, he nodded, pulling his gaze from her enchanting green eyes. "Okay."

(-(-(-)-)-)

"I feel much better, now!" Xellos smirked as they entered the lobby hand in hand.

The dragoness beside him glanced up, her hand absently swinging the closed umbrella she held. "That's good." _—You _do_ seem more energized._ _Why?—_

_—Well,—_ he shyly admitted as he stopped to look out the windows at the downpour, _—everyone is so upset about the storm that it gave me some power. Unfortunately, I'm not able to feed from positive emotions just yet, as Iyzeka can.—_

Rolling her eyes, Filia bumped him with her hip and laughed as he glared at her. "So, are we just going to stand here?" _—Too bad for you,—_ she giggled in his mind, enjoying the faint 'scent' of his evil that the link allowed her to feel past the magical broaches. _—Though I had no idea she could do that. You do realize I'm going to use that against you?— _she teased in his mind.

"Aaah," the violet-haired man smirked at her as he began buttoning up his trench-coat, "aren't we in a happy mood today? I'd almost think I was with Iyzeka instead of Veria," he winked. "Just looking at the weather, darling."

"Let's GO already," she tugged on his arm, azure eyes wide and eager.

"Okay, then," he raised his head, eyes closing haughtily, "if you insist!" With a swift bending of his knees, he grabbed her back and legs and lifted her up before him, laughing at her gasp. "This way you won't get too wet!" cried the demon as he headed out the door, "open the umbrella!"

"Xe-Zander!" she caught herself, swiftly raising the parasol and unfurling it as he thrust them out into the onslaught, "what on _earth _ do you think you're doing?!"

Winking with a grin, he held her tighter in his arms and carefully ran down the sidewalk, avoiding the puddles. "Well . . . you're my wife and I can't have you getting your feet wet! The restaurant is nearby, don't worry! Anyway, it's not like horses would stand to be out in this weather, so we can't get a carriage! The thunder would spook them!"

Flushing, Filia leaned back against his chest, careful to keep the parasol over both their heads. "It's just . . . embarrassing."

_—Oh, you know you like it,— _ he chided her joyfully.

_—Maybe . . .— _she hid her golden head under the lapel of his coat. _—It IS awfully gallant of you.—_

Xellos slowed at an intersection and stepped between the water-filled potholes, giving her a quick peck on the forehead. _—Good, I'm glad it makes you happy.—_

With a sigh, the dragoness settled deeper into his arms and closed her eyes, mentally holding tightly to his miasma before the sensation faded. _—It does.—_

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Good afternoon," Jieng nodded to them, readying his pen and paper in his hands. "Welcome to Café _Lo Yuun_. What can I get you today?"

The two lovers were holding hands and smiling at each other so sweetly that the young waiter was reminded of his first childhood romance.

Purple eyes flicking up to him, the man began, "How about the dinner for two, letter A."

"Alright," Jieng jotted it down.

Glancing at his pantsuit-garbed companion, the tourist asked, "So, what would _you_ like, Veria?"

"_What_?" She stared at him, blue eyes shocked. "You're going to eat that all by _yourself_?" the woman blinked at him. "Zander . . . that's a lot of food."

Her companion's mouth twisted in thought and a faint blush rose to his cheeks. "I know, but for some reason I'm _really_ hungry today. So, what do you _want_?"

Flushing slightly, the blonde woman squeezed the man's hand and admitted, "I forgot to look at the menu," her gaze flitting over the closed book before her.

The violet-haired gentleman chuckled at her and looked up at Jieng.

"I guess," his purple eyes scanned the menu on the table, "some Tai Chien Gai for Veria . . ."

Jieng beamed and said, "Good, and what can I get you to drink?" Shaking his head, the waiter told himself, _Young newlyweds are so full of hope and joy. I hope they don't lose that._

—

Filia rested her chin on her free hand and watched Xellos as he ordered their drinks. In the air, a tinkling melody played, and the overhead lights glinted off of his silken hair as he turned back to face her. _He looks so handsome in all black . . . _

Smiling lightly, the priest winked and stretched his other arm across the table to take her hand in both of his. "What are you thinking about?"

"Can I lie?" she laughed lightly, dropping her eyes from his face to study the sleeves of her navy-blue pantsuit.

"If you want to." _ —But . . . do you?— _he said in her mind, a calm curiosity resting there.

Under his intense gaze, the blonde felt herself warming quickly. "So, why are you so hungry?" she swiftly changed the subject.

Shrugging, he straightened, fingers rubbing her hand absently. "Not sure." _—Actually, my energy is very low. This body is becoming closer and closer to true human norm the less and less I reinforce it with magic.—_

The dragoness nodded, something else catching at her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" he asked aloud, amethyst eyes studying her somberly.

Shaking her head, Filia chuckled at herself. "Nothing. It's just . . ."

"Just what?" He gently cupped her hand between his, the warmth enveloping her fingers.

With a dip of her head, she blurted, "I'm just worried about Val."

"Veria!" Xellos laughed heartily, "why? Val is big enough to take care of himself, and damn smart, too. Hell," his tone soured though the glints in his human-looking eyes still danced merrily, "he managed to fool the _both_ of us at that party."

Filia solidly gazed at him, sensing the apprehension tugging at the man as he brought up the tender subject, both knowing it echoed her own. "Yes, he certainly did do that . . . And we never got around to grounding him!" she exclaimed, remembering suddenly. "Darn it, I'll have to remember to do that when we return."

Nodding, Xellos countered, "Well, grounding is a good start, but I think he'll only learn by getting a taste of his own medicine."

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising her head as a steaming pot of tea was set onto the table by the young waiter. "Thank you," she added to the human.

"Well," Xellos chuckled and raised one hand from the table to take the teapot, "we have to humiliate him the way he did to us!"

The dragoness frowned in thought as he filled her cup. "I donno' . . . that's kind of mean to my baby . . ."

"Your 'baby'," snickered the priest, "pulled that whole little stunt at the party, remember?"

Face flooding scarlet, Filia dropped her golden head, gazing shamefully at their held hands. "Yeah." Quickly, she took her cup in her free hand and sipped the scalding brew as if to cover her feelings, but her other hand still clasped his.

"So," he tapped his lip with his index finger, "it has to be really bad, like maybe something to do with Iyzeka. We _have_ to embarrass him in front of his 'girlfriend'!"

Nodding, the flaxen-haired woman sighed, azure eyes uncertain. "Okay. What would you suggest?"

With a naughty grin, he announced, "Why don't we sit them both down and give them '_the talk'_?"

Filia blanched, spitting out her tea onto the red tablecloth, their hands still entwined. "The_ TALK_?"

Rolling his eyes, Xellos dropped his arm to rest his free hand on the booth cushion beneath him. "Don't tell me you never thought to give him 'the talk'."

"Well, but . . ." Her mouth trembled slightly and she let go of his hand to take her cup in both her palms, lifting it to her lips. "I just thought they'd teach him sex-ed in high school."

The General-Priest frowned, then chuckled and raised his hands out, palm up. "Good thing I told him about it, then!"

"WHAT?!" Filia dropped her cup, sloshing tea over the edge as it landed upright. "_When_?"

Ignoring her cerulean glare as he leaned back, the demon peered up at the lamp above them in thought. "Hmm . . . we were in Ireland at the time, I believe."

"But . . . but Val was just a _boy_ then!" she sputtered, eyes wide as she ran her fingers frantically though her golden locks. "How could you have told him _then_?!"

Xellos' brows rose. "Kids DO have sex at that age, you know, Veria. Even back _then_," he stressed.

Glowering at him, Filia crossed her arms. _Jerk . . . only GIRLS had sex that young because they got married around the age of _twelve_ to _older_ men. It's not the same with Valgaav! And he had no right telling him about sex!_

Giving her a glance, the purple-haired Mazoku sighed and attempted, "Come on, Veria. Don't be so angry."

"What did you tell him?" she demanded suddenly.

"Weeeell . . ." Xellos laughed and put a hand behind his head, then sipped at his tea nervously. "You know, the birds and the bees, the facts of life, how to find the G-spot—"

Her icy azure glare stopped him. "_WHAT_ did you say?"

Before he could reply, the waiter appeared with a large tray. "Ma'am, Sir, here we are." He sat down the food before them, glancing warily between the two.

Filia waited until the server left, then began spooning rice onto her plate. "_ZANDER_, how_ could_ you have done that?" _ The Gods only know how he's damaged my poor baby!_

Wrinkling his nose at her, the Mazoku sneered, "And who was going to tell him about how to do it, then? Not you." Expression smoothing, he added calmly as he began to eat, "And, come on. Would you rather he just have to experiment until he got it right, or learned the correct way to make women happy the _first_ time?" The demon turned his attention back onto his meal.

A lurid blush flowed over her face and she quickly began to stir the food on her plate with her chopsticks. "But-but-"

"But, anyways," Xellos hastened to continue between bites, "getting back to what we'll do to embarrass the boy. There's not much else, you know."

Filia sighed, giving up. "I . . . I guess . . . I guess you're right." Wincing, she began to eat half-heartedly, then raised her head and peered at her companion.

"Wha?" Xellos paused, then returned to shoveling food into his mouth with the chopsticks.

"You ARE hungry!" exclaimed the dragoness. "Don't eat so fast or you'll make yourself sick!"

Frowning, he glared at his plates of food and swallowed, setting the chopsticks down. "You're right." Under the table, his foot brushed hers._—I never had this crazed urge to eat before. How can you mortals stand it? I mean, I sometimes felt a _little_ hungry, but it's like there's a damn hole in my stomach!—_ Picking up his utensils again, he continued to eat.

_—You're starting to eat like Lina and Goury,—_ she warned dryly.

Instantly, he stopped still and stared at her, then went back to his food, dining much more slowly. _—That almost made me lose my appetite. Don't ever let me eat like that again, I wouldn't be able to retain my dignity!—_


	28. Chapter 27 rated R warning

Author's note: This chapter is rated R for one swear word and slight violence. I promise, it's nothing worse than a day at high school, I'm sure. (at least, a day at MY high school . . . .)

Hopefully this chapter will shed more light on Iyzeka as a character. Above all else, however, please REVIEW!

IF YOU'VE BEEN READING THIS FOR TWENTY YEARS AND NEVER REVIEWED, DO SO NOW!!

(This fanfic has not existed for twenty years.)

Ja ne!

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Hong Kong, China  
June 8th, 2002

"This is where I got the rice candy!" Iyzeka informed him as they approached the concession stand.

Val sighed and rolled his golden eyes. "At least I know what to expect."

It was still raining when they decided to take a break from the search, and for Valgaav the world was becoming just one looming blanket of gray.

Pulling out his wallet from his jeans, he walked up to the long-haired Chinese woman standing before the counter, her auburn eyes resting upon him gently, then slowly widening. Frowning, Valgaav said, "Ma'am?"

The older woman's lips moved, then she tossed her graying periwinkle hair over her shoulders. "I am sorry, you . . . you look like someone I once knew . . ."

Her soft voice ran across his skin, and the young dragon shivered, saffron eyes gazing hard at the aged human. "Really." _No . . . no, it's not her . . ._

Eyes on the register, the woman's mouth tightened and she quickly said, "How can I help you?"

Memories recently upturned began to churn within the boy. _How . . . how is it that this can be?_

Iyzeka's viridian gaze flickered between the two, then she stepped forward. "I'd like a Pepsi, please. Or whatever you have like that."

The older woman nodded, eyes closing and opening with disquiet. "Yes, of course." Entering it into her register, she dared to look at Valgaav again. "And . . . and you, sir?"

Instead of answering, he asked quietly, "Who do I remind you of?"

Sighing, the woman dropped her pale indigo head and tried to smile. "I am so sorry, Sir. You look like," her lightly accented voice tripped along the words gently, ". . . like a young man I was once very close to."

He nodded, gaze falling to the Chinese symbols on her name tag. "That's it for us," Val finished hoarsely.

'_Rare' . . . 'coral' . . . DAMMIT!_

It was Xian.

(-(-(-)-)-)

"But _Veria_, that's black too. What _is_ it about you and black?"

"Oooooh, a Chinese Kung Fu uniform!" the dragoness ignored her 'pack mule' and piled another ebony outfit onto the cluster of fabric he held.

Xellos rolled his violet eyes and glared at the offending clothing. "Come on, I like black too, but can't we get anything in red? Or maybe something a dark yellow, like a dress shirt or . . . Hell, even blue would be alright." He snorted and turned to look around them, feeling strangely watched by the small group of other customers in the high-brow boutique.

The blonde glanced up at him, mouth pursing. "But you look so GOOD in black!" she whined, turning to brush down another aisle, unhindered by the fact that it was a men's clothing store.

Following her, the Mazoku shook his head, careful to not drop his mountain of items. "You just want me to wear black because it makes me look even more mysterious and creepy than I already do, and you _like _ that, hmmm?" He beamed as she turned to give him an offended azure glare.

"Just because you look good in black," Filia began, tossing her saffron hair as she huffed away, "doesn't mean that I want you to wear it because it does _that_."

"But it DOES make me look dark and scary," Xellos leaned forward to whisper in her ear as he walked after her. "Come on," he murmured, voice lilting and sultry, "you know you always got excited when I didn't toe the line."

She kept walking until the demon lowered his voice even further, "And you can't lie because _Veria_ and _Zander_ are_married_." His own great amusement at the situation was all that Xellos thought of, totally unaware of where his teasing could go.

Filia halted swiftly at the end of the aisle and turned once more, cheeks aflame. "You know as well as I do how I feel," she answered, narrowed blue eyes met his own. The violet-haired Mazoku blinked as her embarrassment transformed into a wave of self-satisfaction.

With a sultry smile, the dragoness raised a hand to touch his. Mindful of the burdens he held to his chest, Filia stood on her toes to whisper into his ear, "And I know that you teased me and were mean to me because you _liked_ it when I got upset." _—Two can play at this game, Xellos,—_ she teased him in his mind, fingers tracing along his hand.

Xellos closed his eyes, her breath on his neck making him want to shiver. _—Okay, okay,—_he answered sheepishly,_—I guess old habits die hard.—_

Giving his a quick kiss on his cheek, she asked, _—Do you _really_ expect to tone it down by flirting with me constantly?— _ The blonde turned away before he could answer and led him towards the changing rooms.

"I would feel very uncomfortable if I couldn't tease you," his almost inaudible answer returned. Ducking his head, he felt his happiness fading, and knew she could sense it through the link when her own emotions transformed into concern.

Filia stopped before the stall doors, facing him and folding her arms over her form-fitting navy pantsuit. A light smile appeared on her face and she winked casually. "Hang the clothes on this rack, will you?" she asked, gesturing to the metal stand reserved for items that did not fit.

Nodding, the priest turned and began to do so. After a few moments, he felt her embrace him from behind, hands clasping at the ebony fabric across his chest.

_—I'd feel very lonely if you didn't tease me,— _she admitted as she leaned her head against his shoulder blades, releasing him after a quick squeeze.

Pivoting to face her, Xellos smiled down at the blonde and gave her a wink. "So, then, which would you like me to try on first?" he gestured to the rack. "Hmm," his violet eyes studied the apparel, "there's the black one, the black one, the black one," the priest laughed at her amused sigh, "and the black one. I can't decide, they all look the same . . ."

"Cut it out!" Filia chortled, cheeks rosy with embarrassment.

Paying her no heed, the Mazoku grabbed one of the dark suits, pushing open the door to the nearest stall. "Oookay," he tisked, "if you really think I should try on this one first . . ."

The blonde mock-growled as he stood in the doorway chuckling at her. With a humph, she took his shoulders and turned him around, giving him a shove into the cubicle, "Get in there!" and a hard smack on his butt.

Gasping at the sting, Xellos turned to arch an eyebrow at her. "_Ve_ria," he exclaimed, slowly leaning on the handle as he began to swing the door shut, "wait until we're back at the _hotel_ . . ."

Pleased giggles erupted from outside as the demon leaned against the closed door, a grin breaking across his face._ I think she's enjoying this too much, _he told himself_, but then_, he gave his reflection in the full length mirror a sultry smile,_ I am, too._

(-(-(-)-)-)

The doors to the museum slammed open, Val storming out into the downpour and ripping his jacket from his shoulders.

"Val!" Iyzeka called after him, holding the parasol above her as she ran after him.

He stopped short and glared back at her, tossing the confining slicker to the concrete, "Stay here."

"But we have to stay together! It's dangerous!"

Scowling, the young man's golden eyes narrowed. "Fine," he spat. "Just be quiet, then."

The tiny demoness nodded, eyes luminous as he began to run down the water-logged streets again.

Water spattered hard against the umbrella as she followed him, moving as quickly as she could to keep up, though the bottoms of her pants began to soak through with water._What's going on? _she wondered to herself, too afraid to create a link with him. _His aura is flaring wildly . . . I wonder if he's even aware of it . . ._

Unable to adapt the body with magic, Iyzeka began to pant and had to stop, leaning over herself and gasping for breath. "VAL!" she yelled, and the enraged boy slowly stopped and turned to stare across the expanse of sidewalk. "I CAN'T RUN ANYMORE!" the redhead cried out.

The aqua-haired dragon's turbulent emotions poured into her as he leisurely began marching back to her, his poisonous glare cutting into her. "You should go back to the hotel," he said coldly as he neared her, features hard and disgusted.

_He . . . he hates me._ Viridian eyes pricking, the short-haired girl gazed up at Valgaav, struck by the torrent of feelings he projected. "I . . . I just want . . . to help you . . ." Her free hand clutched at her maroon bangs, tears filling her eyes.

"Well, you can't," Val hissed, and with a swift, violent motion that made her jump, thrust his hand up and pointed back to the Hylton. "Go."

Sobbing, she turned and ran, tripping over her feet and dropping the parasol. Above, the rain pounded furiously down upon the city.

Abandoned, the jet umbrella rolled a bit, then sat still in the empty streets, cloudy slate sky reflected within the somber puddles beneath it.

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Okay," Xellos' voice came over the door, "black outfit 'two' . . ."

She stood and chuckled as he came out, his arms wide and flashy. "It looks cute!"

Rolling his eyes, the demon turned slightly and looked down at himself. The ebony Italian suit-coat was expertly tailored, but seemed to blend into the jet tie and dress-shirt beneath it. "Veria," the violet-haired man moaned, "I have tons of suits like this. Why do you want me to buy_this_ one?"

"It's all black," she blushed, clasping a bit of her blonde locks in her hands shyly. "I think it looks very nice on you."

He turned to the nearby wall, where a three-pieced mirror stood. Approaching it, the demon studied himself in the floor-length mirror, his companion standing behind him. "It does look sharp, but I look like a member of the Mafia, dear." Doubtfully, Xellos glanced back at the blonde.

Grabbing his arm, the dragoness giggled and leaned against him, looking at their reflections. She straightened her tight navy suit-coat and rested her head on his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with dressing high-class."

"But there _might_ be something wrong with dressing like I'm going to pull an Uzi out of my briefcase," he answered dryly, looking her up and down.

Flushing at his intense gaze, Filia frowned and pulled away petulantly. "Well, I like it, so_there_. It fits much nicer than the last one. Now go try on another!"

"Fine, fine." The Mazoku headed back to the dressing room, fiddling with his tie as he walked. "You'd think I was your doll or something, and this is dress-up!"

The blonde chuckled as she sat down on a nearby bench. "It is!"

(-(-(-)-)-)

Valgaav trudged through the soaked streets, t-shirt and jeans saturated by the heavy rain pouring down over him. Rage still flitted through the slender teen, in every stomping step, every dip of his drenched head.

_Why? WHY? Why me, why _NOW_, of all times . . . why?_

He found himself against a swath of brick, and leaned along the wall wearily. _I can't do this . . . I can't keep on like this . . . not . . . not when . . ._

Not when Xian was there . . . old, in her fifties at least . . .

Her youthful face swam in his vision, then darkened with graying hair and sad, worn eyes, still beautiful despite all the years upon her shoulders. _Xian . . . I'm sorry . . . but I'm not what you needed . . ._

Still, a part of him had to wonder . . . was he what she had _wanted_?

Tears began running down his face, mingling with the rain as he sobbed. His fists beat against the brick weakly, legs suddenly unable to keep him aloft. Weeping wretchedly, the aqua-haired dragon collapsed to the concrete, slumping against the solid building as the droplets beat down upon his head.

A chiming voice seemed to call feebly into his ear. _"Val . . . I think I'm in trouble." _

_Iyzeka . . . dammit._ Valgaav weakly stood, wiping his face and tossing back his soaked hair. Reaching under his drenched t-shirt, he pulled out the heart-locket and opened it. Clearing his throat, he began. "Iyzeka, what's wrong?"

_"I . . . I can't-"_

A thickly-accented voice interrupted her. _"Ho-kay, little girl, we already told once. Give us you money."_

"Where are you?!" Val shouted into the air, beginning to head back down the drenched roads he had left. "Iyzeka!"

_"Shèn Market,"_ came the harried whisper, _"Please, I can't use my power or it will give us away!"_

_I remember that store,_ he told himself as he rushed around a corner, jumping over puddles and narrowing his eyes to the torrential downpour. "Try to get the manager!" All was silent, and he swore. "Iyzeka! _Iyzeka_ !"

Gritting his teeth, Valgaav ran faster through the empty streets.

(-(-(-)-)-)

"You look just like Jet Li!" Filia gushed, clutching her hands together to her chest.

Sighing, her demon companion stepped out of the dressing room, looking down at the Chinese kung fu outfit he wore, entirely black. "Now, please, Veria, I'm _much_ more attractive than _that_."

Xellos ran a hand through his violet hair as he once again strolled over to the large mirror on the wall. "Though I feel like a reject from every old kung fu movie ever made."

"No," the blonde said as she mimicked his movements and gazed into the reflection, "you'd have to be semi-bald to be in an old kung fu movie."

Raising a brow to her, Xellos looked down at the giddy woman and swung his head back and forth. "Veria, Veria . . . you aren't going to ask me to shave my head, next, are you?"

The fluorescent lights highlighted the flush across her cheeks as she tossed her flaxen head. "No, of course not! Your hair is very nice."

He peered down at her, bemused. "Okay." _Hmm, Filia sure is acting odd, she's _really_ getting _into_ this! I had no idea she was obsessed with kung fu movies . . . _

_Though, _ the Mazoku let out a long breath and let his arms hang down, the sleeves covering his hands, _it would make a certain amount of sense. Wuxia films usually have a good-sized portion of romance in between all of the fight scenes. _

"Is that the last one?" Filia asked him, breaking his train of thought.

"Yes, finally." Rolling his eyes at her glare, Xellos smirked and headed back to the changing room. "So, which ensembles have you decided to make me buy?"

The dragoness wrinkled her nose at him and sat back down on her bench, primly folding her legs. "Well . . . only five or six fit you correctly, but I liked all of those, so . . ."

Before he closed the door, Xellos stared out of the crack. "SIX?" He shook his head, wincing. "_Why_?"

She gave him an adorable grin and began toying with a lock of her hair. "Why not?"

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Hey," Iyzeka cried, reaching out angrily, "give that back!"

Someone grabbed her from behind and she began to kick and flail around. "No, girl; you won't give money, we take what we get!"

The other Chinese punk grinned at her and held aloft the locket. "Not enough, though. You sure you don't have money?" He laughed and turned to look at his companions.

"Let me go!" The petite girl was surrounded by five young men, all with multi-colored hair and torn clothing. The one holding her arms smelled like old alcohol, an unfamiliar scent to one used to fine wines, his grip rough and painful. "Let go, I don't have any money!"

Her captor chuckled vilely in her ear, saying, "Like Hòujìn say, we take what can get! Without money . . ." He forced the Mazoku's wrists together above her head and began unbuttoning her jacket with his other hand. "You have give other payment!"

They cackled around her uproariously, and the redhead's cheeks burned with rage as she tried to squirm out of his grasp with only the human form. _Dammit, if I use my power we'll surely be discovered! But . . . if I don't and no one rescues me . . . I can't abandon my body._ She closed her eyes as he reached into the open jacket. _It doesn't matter what happens to me . . . Master Xellos would expect me to endure all hardships to get the fragment . . . _

_THUNK._ Iyzeka opened her eyes as their laughter ceased at the slam of the door. The man withdrew his hand and she looked past her attackers, past the cowering store clerk . . .

"Let her go." Val stood in the doorway, soaked, shoving his hair from his eyes. "I'll have no qualms about hurting any of you."

No one spoke for a moment, then the tallest Asian youth chuckled at him in the remaining silence. He slowly walked up to the dragon, hands on his hips. "What, she you girl-friend?" Eyes narrowing, the punk snarled and pulled out a knife. "We kill many tourists. No care one more."

Valgaav glared as the boy thrust the blade at him, then grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, quickly punching him under his arm with his free hand, then in the ribs. Gasping, the human rolled to the floor, shoulder dislocated and ribs cracked. "There," Val gave a cold smile to the shocked others, shoving his hands into his pockets casually. "Now, this is where you all attack me _together_, right?"

All but the one holding Iyzeka rushed him. Eyeing the three snarling miscreants, Val never moved from the front of the convenience store.

The first to reach him came at him with another knife in his right hand, and he turned with the attack, pushing him into the closed door with a loose elbow. As he spun, the slender dragon raised his hands and lifted his leg in a spin-kick that tossed the next boy onto the floor.

Coming full circle to face the angry punk who'd hit the door, Val grabbed the boy's hand and pressed into his palm. The boy cried out as his wrist bones were shattered, then Valgaav turned from the exit.

Facing the final attacker rushing at him, the dragon raised his left hand, palm forward, and struck the boy in the sternum. With a squeak, the Chinese teen fell to the linoleum, gasping and clutching his chest.

In the quiet, Valgaav began to approach the final boy holding Iyzeka. "This is where," Val's deep voice informed him as he sauntered down the middle aisle, "you make a final charge at me where I take you out with one hit," he smiled grimly, "or you run out the door like a scared little pansy."

Expression collapsing in terror, the thug dropped the girl and fled down a different aisle, staring back at the green-haired teen and screaming. Jumping over his friends, the young Asian man pushed open the front door of the store and disappeared into the rain.

"Are you okay?" Val's stoic demeanor dropped and he knelt beside Iyzeka, taking her shoulders in his hands.

Smiling at him, the petite redhead grasped his forearms and let him help her up. "I'm glad you came," she chuckled, then suddenly began to sob. "V-Val," she wept, clutching at his soaked shirt. "They, they . . . they were going to . . ."

"It's okay," he held her close, eyes narrowing as he absently patted her back.

"Val," the demoness said softly, "they . . . they touched me."

The blood leeched from his face and he held her out, looking her over. "Where? WHO?!" He began to turn back to the door, but she grabbed his arm.

"No! It's alright, you saved me!" Iyzeka cried, and he stopped in place.

Turning haunted golden eyes to her, Valgaav replied gruffly, "Not soon enough. It was my fault," he rasped, gaze empty as he collapsed to the ground. "If I hadn't made you leave . . ."

His guilt tasted ashen on her tongue, and her head fell forward dully. _Val . . ._

Across the store, one of the downed teens began to groan from where he lay against the door. Pulling himself onto his hands and knees, he still clutched his chest where Val had struck him.

"Bastards," the dragon seethed, once again standing to march across the store and confront the gang members. "You . . . _fucking_ . . . bastards!"

The young Chinese man screamed as Val grabbed his shirt, Iyzeka shouting behind him. "Val, no! _Stop it_!"

"Why?" he hissed, turning his head to glare down at her. "I should have killed them-"

"NO!" Tugging on his arm, the Mazoku shook her head, tears brewing in her emerald eyes. "You don't mean that, you're just upset. _Still_ upset! Please, let's go home and . . ." the maroon-haired girl began to cry again, "and we can talk to . . . to . . ." —_I want to talk to Master Xellos,—_ she sobbed in her mind, —_if Mommy isn't here . . .—_

Valgaav stared at her, then pulled back one flap of her jacket to look at her neck. "Your necklace. Which one took it?"

Pointing to another boy on the ground, Iyzeka stood back, tears running down her face. "That one."_ Please, don't hurt him. No more hurting, please!_

He grabbed the one she indicated by the undamaged arm and pulled him to his feet, shaking him awake. "Where's the locket," he demanded, saffron eyes callous.

Wincing, the punk said, "F-front pocket . . . of pants."

"Iyzeka."

Nodding, the girl tiptoed forward and found her necklace within the baggy pants, then ran back to the safety of the wall.

"Good," Val shook him, then dropped the man. "Let's go." Pivoting, Val held out his hand, anguish suffusing his being.

"Oh, Val." Saddened for the both of them, the demoness ran to his side and took his arm.

Sighing, the tall teenager led her outside, and they looked up to see a bit of sunlight beaming through the clouds, the rain a mere pattering drizzle. _—I'm so sorry,—_ he spoke in her mind, and she hugged him tightly.

_—Don't blame yourself. _I_ don't blame you . . . so you shouldn't, either.—_

With a shake of his green head, the dragon gazed into the distant sky, and didn't answer.

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Um, Veria . . ." Xellos held the back of his head with his free hand, the other loaded with bags. "I'm hungry again."

"AGAIN?" Blinking, mouth wide, the dragoness put her hands on her hips. In her navy-blue pantsuit she was sleek, sophisticated . . . and completely unhindered by shopping bags. "But we still have to buy shoes for you!"

Pursing his lips, the amethyst-haired man glanced over at her worriedly as they walked. "_Shoes_? But, honey, I'm really hungry."

With a giant sigh, Filia threw back her long blonde tresses and slowed her pace. "Alright . . . where do you want to go?"

Xellos quickly dropped his hand to catch some bags before they fell from his other arm. "Uh . . . oh-" He looked around the mall; it was busier than when they'd arrived, but he could still see past the milling crowds. "There's a ramen shop a few 'blocks' down."

"Okay." They continued down the wide aisle, Filia's eyes narrowing as she looked into the distance. "If you're going to be hungry every two hours, we'll never get _anything_ done . . ."

He pouted, adjusting shopping bags once more between his hands. "But, Veria . . ." Widening his eyes and fluttering his lashes, the demon whined, "I'm a growing boy, I need food!"

Filia didn't speak, staring at him, then began to laugh uproariously. "Okay, okay! You win, I give in. I don't want you complaining all day, anyway, so I guess it's alright."

(-(-(-)-)-)

Finally, he was free. For now, of course.

Kendar sensed his subordinates' signatures fading as they left to perform his command, and shook his head. _Alone, now._ But he was always truly alone.

He had mated when he was younger . . . not _real_ mating, of course, not the creation of something in the attempt to procreate . . . that he did not have the power to do, or the inclination. But, life-force housed within his physical body, he had done the human act with other Mazoku in their respective forms.

Umber head drooping, the unobtrusive demon phased from the astral-plane, finding a place to sit upon a tall building. He no longer really felt like mating . . . for a long time, it seemed, he had been leading up to this lackluster moroseness.

The city laid out before him seemed entrenched in dimness, the clouds muffling the sun's rays and casting the stores and hovels in a smoky dusk. Cold wind cut into his coat, and he narrowed his granite eyes. "Maybe this fits me."

Angry. That's what he'd become, more angry than before, and yet . . . also . . . _weak._

His feelings were twisted up inside of him, and an odd sensation that made his body's heart beat faster and the palms of his hands slick with icy sweat—

Clutching his form with his hands, Kendar glared down at the rain-drenched city streets. _What am I feeling? _

He could smell her. _SMELL_her . . .

Flinging himself up, the Mazoku peered over the ledge, legs taut. _Where IS she?_

As he disappeared, on the hunt, a part of him wondered absently why she didn't smell completely human . . .

(-(-(-)-)-)

Valgaav winced as the demoness began to cry again, her arms tight around his waist. "Look, we're almost back," he stressed, opening the front door to the suite and pulling her in. "Come on, come and sit down on your bed, you'll feel better."

"I want—I . . . I want_Mommy_!" The girl sobbed into his still-soaked shirt as the teal-haired dragon carried her through the living room and to her bedroom.

Mouth hardening as he walked to her bed, he set her down gently on the coverlet. "I know. But she's not here. It's okay, don't worry, they're gone."

"Vaaaaaal!" wailed the demoness, and the boy covered his eyes with a hand wearily as she grasped as his clothes.

Shaking his turquoise head, Valgaav sat next to her, then blinked as she tugged him to lie down as well. "Hey—"

He quieted as she wept louder, and he closed his eyes when she held him close to her. His hand dropped to hold her, finding wet lycra, and he blushed as he realized he was touching her hip. "Iyzeka, it's okay . . ." As he patted her back, her cries began to soften. "Shh . . . I'm here, it's alright. I'm sorry I left."

Finally, she lifted her flushed face to peer up at him, green eyes overflowing with tears. "I'm sorry I'm crying on you," the Mazoku stuttered. "I . . . I know you don't like me very much." Head falling, she sniffed, "I . . . I'm sorry. You should go, I don't want you to . . . have to be around someone that—"

He stared at her, mouth open, as she began to sob again. "Hey! Hey, I never said that . . . dammit!" Brow furrowing, Val rolled forward to put his arms around her, pulling her close. "Iyzeka . . . I don't dislike you. I . . . I just had to be alone for a while. It's not you."

In his mind, he heard her voice. —_But . . . but you left, and you felt . . . I could FEEL it, you hated me!—_

—_No,— _he stressed, _—I was angry because I didn't want to tell you about what was upsetting me and you were still asking. Guys don't talk about their feelings.—_

_—Master Xellos talked to Lady Filia about his emotions,—_ attempted the demoness.

_—"Master" Xellos,—_ Valgaav rolled his eyes, but still rubbed her shoulders gently, _—has known my mother for over seven hundred years, and this is the first time he spoke to her with candor. That's about how stubborn men are.—_


	29. Chapter 28 And Author's Note

Argh, another author's note at the end of the fanfic. I've had two reviews so far mentioning a certain thing, and at first I was going to ignore it but I've decided to address it. (sigh) Not that I want to rant, but it seems I'd better clear things up.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Hong Kong, China  
June 8th, 2002

The bright, warm lights of a luxurious mall greeted Kendar. Rolling terracotta stairs and abundant trees and bushes lined the corridors, and across the wide expanse filled with milling humans, he could see her sitting at a little patio table beside a quaint restaurant set into the tiled wall. Her twinkling azure eyes seemed to absorb the luminance and reflect it back, long, tawny hair glistening in the amber glow.

The short demon growled slightly to see the man sitting across from her, his back to him, then looked once more. Splashing water from a nearby fountain seemed to jangle loudly in his head as he approached. Something about the straight purple hair, the sure movements of his arms . . .

Slurping up his soup, the man spoke as if continuing a discussion. "But I have hundreds of shoes already," he said in a melodic nasal voice, "I don't need any more."

Laughing, the blonde told him, "Yes, but this is the first time you let me pick out clothes for you to wear. Come on, humor me."

Kendar neared, fists clenching. _That voice . . . _ He closed his gray eyes as a memory returned . . .

_What was empty, suddenly filled, as they appeared before the uncertain lines of soldiers . . . Kendar's old comrade whimpering as she materialized to weakly hang within the astral plane, and the most feared Mazoku General phasing in to stand above her, a cold rage in his fluid stance. "This," that deceptively calm, dark voice began, "is what happens when you disobey my command." _

_Snapping violet eyes turned to face the troops, ebony cloak whipping, and the General stressed, "I don't care about who any of your Masters are. You were assigned to me, and until otherwise directed," his pale lips twisted into a cruel smile above his shrouded glare, "you are MINE."_

He found himself backed into a cool tiled wall, eyes wide with that unknown sensation again, the same he had whenever Telgaln called for him, and now he knew, he _knew_, he _KNEW _what the feeling was—

"All of the shoes I already have will be far more interesting than anything you can find here," the turned away man spoke again, and Kendar whimpered.

_No, it's not him, it's NOT, he's eating, he would never eat, he FEELS human, maybe with the potential for magic, but—_

The angel rose from her seat, smiling at her companion as he followed her, and they began to walk towards where Kendar stood. Gazing up at them, Kendar's face grew white, their footsteps echoing on the stone.

Amethyst, narrow eyes . . . slender yet powerful frame . . . certain, controlled movements without any trace of excess energy expended, feline, lupine, _dominant_, AGGRESSIVE—

He felt himself swallow convulsively as they grew so close, only stopping to discard the remains of the meal in the waste receptacle, and then they brushed by, almost touching him—

The flaxen-haired woman chortled as she began to load up her husband with shopping bags while he complained good-naturedly.

_But HOW,_ the demon wondered frantically,_ he is acting so different — but if he were in disguise, he _would_ act different, I don't understand—_

They walked away, the woman pausing to brush the surface of the water in the fountain with her fingers . . .

_What do I do now?_ Kendar slumped to the ground, shaking his head. _ It has to be him . . . I fought directly under his command for so many years during the war. I could never forget that voice, his imposing gaze._

Clutching his hair, the Mazoku squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "What do I do now?"

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Oooh, look!" Filia exclaimed, pulling on one of Xellos' encumbered arms, "A lingerie store!"

He narrowed his eyes as she tugged, and shook his violet head, "No, you're NOT dragging me in there."

"But you wore _makeup_ last_ night_," she argued, blue eyes large and pleading.

"Yes," Xellos' voice dropped to a low whisper as he pulled close to her, "and normally I'd _love_ dressing up for Rocky Horror Picture Show, but right now we're on a MISSION. I'm a businessman," the Mazoku gave her a flat look, "not a transvestite."

Pouting, Filia put her hands on her hips and began marching up the amber-tiled stairs. "But don't you want to see what some would look like on me?"

With a sigh, the demon followed her, then glanced around the higher level and sat down on a nearby bench, setting down the bags. "If you really want me to see them on you," he gave her a sly smile, "you can show me when we get back to the hotel room."

The dragoness sniffed and turned up her nose at him. "Fine. But how am I going to pay for anything I might want to buy?"

Rolling his eyes, Xellos leaned forward from where he sat to rest an elbow on his knees. "Here, take this." Reaching behind him, he removed his wallet from his back pocket and opened it. "It's empty, so for _Christ's_ sake, don't max it out."

She rose a brow at him as she took the credit card, surprised to see her present alias beveled upon the plastic below his own. "'Christ'?"

"Well," he gave her a smirk and a violet wink as he leaned his chin into his palm, "we all know who _that_ really was."

With a toss of her saffron locks, Filia began to saunter away, adding, "You'd better be here when I get back."

(-(-(-)-)-)

Filia wandered through the aisles of the lingerie store, glancing at the occasional piece and wondering to herself. _I wonder how Xellos would look in lingerie . . . would he look sexy? Weird? _Can_ a guy look sexy in lingerie?_

Blinking, she shook her head as if to clear it. _I never thought I would be so forward!_ she mused, blushing with a smile as she thought back on the past three days._Maybe Xellos is rubbing off on me, I've become so outgoing since only a few weeks ago! 'Zander', '_Zander'_, I have to remember to think of him like that, just in case I say his name without thinking. 'Zander'._

Pausing, the blonde gazed off into the distance, eyes unfocused. _Zander. I know these are alter-personas, and yet, they are so like ourselves. I wonder,_ her head fell slightly, azure eyes saddening, _what it will be like when this is over. How we will act then?_

The recent memory of their time together on Wolfpack Island flashed through her mind, and the dragoness chuckled, pushing away her fear and sorrow. _ Ridiculous, it's not as if he'd stop being my friend. But . . . so many other things have happened lately,_ she reminded herself, pausing before a rack of night-slips much like the one she was borrowing from Zelas.

Running the fabric through her fingers, Filia dipped her head and narrowed her eyes. _What if we become too used to acting so intimate? I've never had as close a friend . . . Lina was dear to me, but we grated on each other so often . . ._

_How should I act? How are women supposed to act with close male friends? I think Xellos—no, 'Zander' . . . is the best friend I ever had . . . or ever _could_ have._

It was all so new and confusing for someone who had only ever followed her 'duties'. It had been her duty to the Ancients to raise Valgaav, it had been her duty to the world to keep Xellos in line . . . it had never been her responsibility, her _duty_, to make friends . . . to _enjoy_ herself. To belong.

Something struck her as she looked past the silken cloth in her fingers, looked past everything around her and into her own thoughts. _Maybe I never let myself have friends and relax because I still felt guilty over everything. Either way, I was doomed. Which can one choose? I could abandon my race because of their evil, or I could ignore the deed and live a life of lies. No matter what path I traveled, I would be left with guilt._

It was as if she had martyred _herself_, she realized, mouth slightly falling open as she gazed across the boutique. _I ostracized myself FROM myself . . . I could not accuse the remaining dragons under the other Dragon Kings because I had already decided that _I_ would be the one to suffer for my people's sins. _

Her hand fell to her side, brows creasing anxiously. _And now . . . _ Closing her eyes, Filia took a slow breath. _ I . . . I just don't feel the same about myself. I . . . I WANT to be happy . . . and I think I deserve it. It shouldn't be up to _me_ how my race's crimes will be resolved. If the Lord of Nightmares is truly the one, great God above the others . . . then she would be the true judge, and would even be able to punish the Dragon Kings themselves if the orders to kill the Ancient dragons had truly come from them._

The weight of hundreds of years seemed to melt across her back as she opened her eyes, unshed tears glistening within them. Finding a nearby wall, the blonde leaned her back against it and wiped her eyes, a tiny smile breaking across her face.

"Ma'am?" a young woman with a nametag paused to approach her, "are you alright?"

Filia chuckled and nodded joyfully. "I'm fine."

_Everything is fine._

(-(-(-)-)-)

Xellos sighed as he gave another glance to the lingerie store. _ I hope Filia hurries up, _ he told himself, another daydream of the blonde in a skimpy negligee imposing itself. _NO, bad, cut that out. _ He shifted on the bench and shook his head at himself, crushing another fleeting image . . . this time Filia was starting to walk towards him in his imagination, barefoot as she began to remove the lingerie—_STOP!_

Adjusting the collar of his sable dress shirt, the demon unbuttoned it a bit, mouth tightening as he glared at the terracotta tiled floor. _I can't even control my own imagination. What's wrong with me? I've never had this much trouble keeping my mind off of a woman. Filia is . . . _he swallowed and pushed away another fantasy thought, _ NEVER going to do THAT, I'm sure. Not to me, anyway . . . probably . . . _

. . . _Hopefully . . ._

Chittering and giggles announced the appearance of a small group of school girls, none possibly older than fourteen, as they sat down at another booth a few yards further down the hall. Xellos squinted with annoyance at their strident laughter. _Inane children . . ._

Past the wide-leaved potted plants, he could see them out of the corner of his eye; they sat and chatted, chewing bubblegum and twirling their long black hair. _The daughters of wealthy Chinese government employees, I'd guess. _While not the most interesting subject he'd ever considered, at least it kept his mind off of Filia and what she was trying on . . .

Their emotions changed, a flicker of shyness in one that swiftly spread to all of them, and giddy excitement burned through the school-girls._Great Lady, what the hell is going on _now the Mazoku exhaled tiredly.

_Wait . . . it's aimed at . . ._ He gave them a quick glance, then groaned silently. _Me. Wonderful. _

Turning his back on them, Xellos rolled his eyes and began studying his fingernails, _ Please go away, please go away . . . Lina, save me, they're getting _turned on_ . . . they're just BABIES for the Lady's sake!_

He could hear them shoving each other and laughing, the patter of feet hitting the ground as they chortled with embarrassment. Then it got very quiet behind him, and the sound of tiny, hesitant footsteps filled his ears. _Dammit . . ._ The General-Priest shook his head and glanced up at the approaching girl.

Slight and slender, the Asian teen let her long hair hide her face as she shyly walked up to him, hands clutching at her pleated skirt anxiously.

"Hello," Xellos drawled, giving her a flat look. "Is something wrong?"

Giggling, she blushed. "No . . ."

_I should just say "I'm not interested" and glare at her . . ._ a faint growl of annoyance sounded in the back of his throat. _ But then Filia will get mad at me for hurting her feelings, and I probably SHOULD try to be more nice . . . dammit . . ._

"So . . ." Xellos looked up at her. "Can I help you?"

"Um . . . Well, me and my friends were wondering if . . . if you wanted us to show you around town, since you don't seem to be from around here . . ." Very pretty and wide brown eyes flickered up, then she returned to staring at her loafers.

The crowd of girls behind her began to whisper frantically, giggling and joyfully gesticulating.

With a sigh, the demon lifted a foot to rest his ankle across his thigh and patted his shoe aimlessly. "Well, that's a very kind offer,"_go away and leave me alone, you stupid and rather strange child, _"but I'll have to decline, seeing that my wife might be a little upset that I'm spending time with so many beautiful," he forced a smile, "young women."

Rubbing her loafer into the tiled floor, the Chinese girl frowned sadly. "You're visiting with your wife?"

"Yes."

She blinked and Xellos could sense her concentration. "So," she finally asked, "where are you from?"

_Doesn't she GET it yet?_ Suppressing a sigh, the Mazoku paused as he realized three more little girls were venturing over. _ What the HELL do they think they're DOING?_

"Are you from Amerika?" one of the newcomers asked, and he rolled his eyes.

Another teen beamed and added, "Are you a movie star?"

The whole group moved enmasse to press around him, bubbling over with youthful, saccharine happiness. "Do you have a sports car?"-"Do you have any younger brothers?"-"Your hair is so pretty!"-"How big is your mansion?—"

Standing to glance above them into the lingerie boutique, the violet-haired man narrowed his eyes and groaned. "Great!" He shook his head and urged, waving his hands, "Shoo, go back, if she sees you all, it won't be pretty."

The group of girls pouted and skittered away to their bench once more, leaving the General-Priest to winced as, within the store, Filia turned from the cashier counter and glanced out at him.

Walking out of the boutique, the blonde peered at her standing companion, a bag in her hand and a frown across her lips. "That eager to leave?" she asked, gesturing to his rigid stance.

He laughed nervously, "Um . . . no . . ."

A chorus of muffled giggles sprung up from his right, and Xellos grimaced as a dark look draped across Filia's features.

"So," the dragoness growled, casting a cold azure glance to the schoolchildren, "picking up young girls while I'm gone?"

"No!" he quickly raised his palms to her, "I didn't do anything, they won't leave me alone!"

Tossing her head, she closed her eyes and shoved her fists against her hips. "Whatever. Come on, we still have places to go . . ." With that, she marched off.

Xellos scrambled to get all the damn bags together and hurried after her. "Hey! Hey, I didn't _do_ anything! I swear!"

Uproarious laughter followed him, and he glared back at the gaggle of girls._ Damn idiotic, self-absorbed little harlots . . ._ "Vee!" he whined, catching up to her. "Come _on_!"

She sniffed and refused to look at him. "I'm not _talking_ to you right now . . ."

_Damn foolish fops . . ._ With a low growl, Xellos clutched the many shopping bags and fell silent.

_Next time, I'll be REALLY MEAN, just you wait!_

(-(-(-)-)-)

Yawning, Iyzeka blinked and opened her eyes. _Oh . . . I must have fallen asleep . . ._

She lay cuddled within Valgaav's arms, the young man's eyes closed and his breaths steady. His slightly damp t-shirt twisted around him, riding up along his stomach. _ I wonder if that's something _I_ did, _ the demoness chuckled and smiled up at him.

Still quite exhausted, the petite redhead relaxed again and let herself rest against him on the bed. Shutting out the light, Iyzeka snuggled up to the sleeping boy, and joined his slumber.

(-(-(-)-)-)

As soon as they were past the girls, Xellos began to feel better. "So," he tried, "what did you buy? Can I see?" He beamed at her stern glance back at him, feeling energized by her anger.

"No, you _can't_ see," the dragoness huffed, hiding the small bag under her arm.

"Oh, come on," Xellos sighed and pulled ahead of the woman, turning to face her. "This is ridiculous, _Veria_." He began adjusting the shopping bags, stringing them along his arms to free his hands.

Filia stopped up short, blue eyes peering up at him with irritation. "_What_ is ridiculous?" The blonde watched him, foot tapping.

Amethyst gaze softening, Xellos could finally take her hand in his, bags hanging from his forearms. "I didn't want to talk to them," he told her aloud. —_I really didn't, Filia,—_ he added in her mind. _—You can feel me . . . my truthfulness.—_

Frowning, she dipped her saffron head, then glared back up at him half-heartedly. "You still can't see my lingerie," she commanded, then started chuckling, Xellos joining her.

The demon tried to put his arm around her shoulder as he laughed, but the cumbersome bags prevented it. "Could you please carry some?" he begged her, showing off his troubles by waving his inundated arms at her. "Come on, I can't do _anything_, I feel like a coat-rack."

With a giggle, Filia took some of the shopping bags and slung them onto her arm, saying, "Fine, I guess I'll carry a few."

They began to walk down the luxurious halls again, weaving through the growing crowds of shoppers. "Well, if you didn't," the violet-haired Mazoku informed her, nearing to lay an arm across her shoulders, "I wouldn't be able to do this." He beamed as she sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

"Let's go up to the second floor," Filia lazily pointed out the escalator.

Shaking his head, Xellos rubbed her bicep with his free hand, arm still resting gently along her back. "Whatever you want," he smiled sweetly down at her, though she could not see his face.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Wolfpack Island  
June 8th, 2002

Holding out her palm, Zelas smiled as an intricately painted Lego appeared there. "Perfect," the bubblegum-haired Mazoku hummed as she studied it, "mimics the glazed tiling exactly."

Outside of the large room she sat in, the sun shone brightly, a breeze sifting into the chamber through the large windows. The Regent sat on her haunches before a huge sheet of green Lego terrain, spreading out yards before her. Already many buildings rose from the floor in arches and flowing patterns.

As Zelas descended upon her towering miniature palace, she spoke aloud to herself, "Should I try to take over the world, since I have a fragment of the Staff?" Frowning, she sat back on her bottom and rested her arms across her knees, glaring at the tiny castle of Legos. "Nah, Xellos would be so mad at me," she tipped her head up and gazed at the high domed ceiling, "and my Lady would be angry too, wouldn't you?"

Golden eyes wide, she inveigled, "But I'd make the world _so_ much better . . . I'd instill birth control in the third-world countries, I'd make all these stupid humans finally switch to renewable-resource-powered automobiles . . . I'd even start some algae farms to feed the hungry."

No answer returned, so she sighed and stretched back. "Hmmm, ohhh . . . making a to-scale Taj Mahal is a lot of work . . ." Yawning, the pink-locked demoness mused, "Maybe I should go back to my DNA splicing . . ."

(-(-(-)-)-)

Hong Kong, China  
June 8th, 2002

Deep asleep on the bed, Val pushed the dozing Mazoku from him, rolling into a ball as he pulled away. His dreams began to twist inside his mind, curling and coaxing his thoughts . . .

_Valgaav stood on a flat, windy plain, short grass dancing in the gale. Rumbling ferociously above him, waves of thick sable clouds rolled across the sky, casting shadow over the world._

_Narrowing his eyes, Val realized that something sat in the distance, a small mass of pallid color. His movements like treading through water, the dragon struggled to walk towards it. Finally, he neared it enough to make out the object._

_A young woman with long platinum hair lay, unconscious, upon an onyx altar, rippling black magic holding her in place against the pummeling wind._

_"Wake up!" Valgaav found himself yelling, hands reaching out to free her. _

_Just before he brushed against her bonds, she stirred, head turning to gaze up at him with beautiful jade eyes. "I . . ." her voice was like silk against his jagged soul, "I'm not what you _need_, Val . . ."_

_The words slipped from him easily, a solid surety within him. "But you're what I WANT. Don't, please!"_

_She closed her pale green eyes to him, ashen face shutting down. "No. This . . . is all I am . . ."_

_The storm above began to churn with newfound frenzy, and the young dragon gasped and fell forward to seize her magical chains. "No, don't!"_

_Binds evaporating at his touch, Valgaav pulled the freed girl into his arms. "No. Jamey . . . don't . . ."_

_Her eyes fluttered open once more, and he watched as her flaxen hair skittered away in the wind, leaving her head bare, her skin becoming waxen and her features hollow, muscles disappearing and flesh sinking into the skeletal form in his arms. _

_ "Val . . . let me die . . ."_

_And within his embrace, she faded away, a cold shell as light as paper in his hands._

_"No . . ." Mouth hanging open, he let her withered body slide from his lap, tears pouring down his face. "N-no . . ."_

He found himself awake, Iyzeka beside him and his face wet. "What . . ." Stunned, he sat up, holding his pounding head. "What was that?"

Yawning beside him, the red haired demoness blinked and murmured, "Hmm?"

The teenager rubbed his temples, golden eyes narrowing. _What an odd dream . . . _

_Who _was_ she?_

* * *

I'm gonna say this once, so pay attention! LOL!! There is a good REASON that all of the countries that are spelled wrong ARE spelled wrong. Amerika is NOT America. Just like Kenda is not New York, though I'm starting to think that no one has noticed that the first city they were living in, Kenda, NY was actually NY, NY. The names are different slightly because the world is NOT OURS. Ejypt is NOT Egypt, and it's not because I don't know how to spell. Well, it's true that there are many things I cannot spell right, I always spell check. The only errors that slip through the cracks of the spell-check are usage errors, like the one I had a while ago with the difference between wrought and rot, and I think there was another one too. I think Grace pointed that one out, actually! o 

One other thing, that I expected would eventually come up but I might as well address it at the present time.

In chapter 19, when Xellos cries in Zela's arms, that is not something girly or mama's-boyish. You see, you have to keep in mind what's happened to him so far.

In chronological order:

1: For the past 700 years, Xellos has slowly been realizing that his brainwashing of evil was mistaken and that the Mazoku are NOT evil. Yes, you heard me right. They were never meant to be evil in this fanfic. Whoever created them was a nice person, if a bit chaotic, and the Mazoku were supposed to be chaos, not evil. (Note to you Warhammer fans: this doesn't mean you! LOL!) In this fanfic, chaos is simply the opposite of stasis, the opposite of no change.

2: Now Xellos has to fight someone that everyone else of his race fears and, by fighting him, Xellos has completely ostracized most of his race. He is fully aware that he is on a fools quest that has a 99.9999 chance of getting him AND Filia AND Valgaav AND Zelas all dead. Very VERY dead. But he's doing it anyway. Now, how would you sleep at night if you were doing the same? o I sure wouldn't be able to!

3: Finally, in chapter 18 Xellos almost killed Filia. At least, he thinks that he almost did. Who knows if he would have gone through with sending a blow at her? Fortunately, Val interrupted, but Xellos still has to face that he just almost killed the person who was the most important to him in the entire universe.

4: And a mere half-hour perhaps after almost killing the person who meant the world to him, Xellos is struck with the concept that, even though Zelas created him . . . she doesn't approve of him or his violent nature. There he was, behaving for thousands of years in a certain way under the understanding that Zelas WANTED him that way . . . when all along she did not. (or so he thinks) This is the final blow to Xellos' faltering stability. While Xellos is very strong, even the strongest mind would probably not be able to withstand all the stress that has been inflicted upon Xellos' personal domain. No battle with the dragons could have ever become so deep cutting as what had happened to him, because these events are attacking his very mind and soul.

Alright, my rant is finished! Thank you to all that are bothering to read this and I hope things make a bit more sense now!

Love,

Ukchana


	30. Chapter 29 And Author's Note

Well, as you guys have probably noticed, I've not been updating quite as often as I used to.

Originally, I tried to have a ten chapter buffer. Yes, that's right, I was writing ten chapters ahead of what I was posting. However, lately I'm down to four more chapters besides this one left. That gives me about two months before I'm completely out. Lately I've been averaging possibly one chapter a month but they've sucked really bad. You'll see how bad once those last four get posted; I hate them! The writing style just isn't up to par, the vocabulary isn't inventive enough, and as you can tell I'm a perfectionist with a low self esteem. :-D

Anyhow, because of this problem I've decided to do two things.

One: I will now post ONE CHAPTER A MONTH (yes, I know, it sucks)

Two: I will (in the meantime) work on a Gundam Wing fanfic I and my fiancée have started that I actually feel like writing.

The Slayers fic Modern Day just hasn't given me much pleasure to write lately, but I don't intend on letting Xellos and Filia lie dormant forever. They WILL get together eventually, I just need a break from Slayers fanfiction. So, here's another chapter and I'm afraid you won't see a new one for about another four weeks.

Lots of love, and if you want to read something that's also a good fanfic, go read Slayers: Duality by Crazy Elf Paladin.

That's a really funny fic (even though the jerk needs to update already)

Love ya!

Ukchana

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Hong Kong, China  
June 8th, 2002

They came upon a small velvety black tent sitting in the center of the second story aisle, and Filia squeezed his waist as she happily read the sign. "A fortune teller!"

Wincing, Xellos shook his head. "Fortune teller?!" —_Filia, why don't we just go back to the hotel room and try to _predict_ something if you REALLY want to know your fortune,— _ he scoffed.

—_But this will be fun!— _ Pouting up at him, she begged, "Please?"

"Veria, it's a _kiosk_." He narrowed his violet eyes and glared down at the woman he held against him. "It's not even professional."

"How do _you_ know?" his 'wife' glared back, and the demon had to sigh.

"Oh, alright." _ I just KNOW I'm going to regret this, _ Xellos told himself, but allowed her to drag him to the ominous ebony tent and through the flaps.

Once they stepped into the dark confines, the priest looked around the candle-lit shadows, eyes falling finally onto the tiny form before them, sparkling eyes gazing out from above a deep blue veil.

"Welcome, both of you," an ancient female voice came from the slight figure. A withered hand reaching out to place a jade broach upon the low lace-covered table before them. "Please, have a seat on the pillows."

Excitedly, Filia dropped onto her knees on the left cushion, folding her hands on her lap. "Come on!" she whispered back at him, azure eyes twinkling in her giddiness.

With another put-upon sigh, the Mazoku sat down to her right in the softly-lit tent. "Thank you," he said to the old woman. His eyes had adjusted rather quickly and now that he was at eye-level, he could see the long white hair flowing from under the shawl over the fortune-teller's head. Intricately designed jewelry hung from her neck, and a plethora of glass bottles and ceramic pots surrounded her, some filled with rather interesting, if unsavory, items.

"Now," the swathed figure began in her gravely voice, "I can tell you many things. About yourselves, your distant future, or what will soon happen to you."

Xellos risked a quick glance to his companion and found her looking over at him. "Well?" he asked.

"Can . . ." the dragoness blushed and dropped her gaze, "can we have all of them?"

Groaning, his gaze returned to the fortune teller's amused sable eyes. "Fine . . ."

The old woman nodded, veil brushing hazily with her movement, and raised a small hand in the candle-lit darkness. "Very well . . ."

She withdrew a small handle-less cup from the dark shadows behind her, then sprinkled some dust into it from an oyster-shell box to her left. "In the traditional Chinese method, I will read the tea-leaves to tell your fortune."

Beside him, Filia watched her intently as she poured steaming water from a kettle into the tiny cup. Swirls of heat floated up from the pretty thing, verdant flecks spinning across the water's surface.

"First I will pour a cup of tea for each of you," the fortune teller rasped, letting the tea settle, then peering deeply into it. "Hmm . . ." She quickly turned the cup three times, then looked again. "Ah . . ." Her eyes pinned Xellos, and he blinked.

"Yes?"

Narrowing her gaze, the crone laughed behind her silken veil. "It is as I sensed . . . when you stepped into this room," her voice slid roughly along the words, "the light seemed to leach into you, absorbed by the darkness of your aura as it searches for illumination."

Stunned, Xellos let his hands lay limply along his thighs, staring at the aged woman.

"The tea," continued the wizened woman, "brings up the symbol of the demon, the creature of the night."

A lick of fear trailed up him, echoed in Filia's emotions as she reached out to grasp his hand. _How . . . how does she . . ._

Handing Xellos' reading to him, the fortune teller said, "It is good luck to drink the tea of your fortune."

"As for you, child," she went on, facing the blonde in the darkened tent, "let us see . . ." She took another empty cup, repeating the ritual and allowing the scalding water to soak the leaves. "Now that they have settled, we shall see . . ."

She gazed into it, beady onyx eyes narrowing. "Your aura is that of a child of nature . . . instantly recognizable as you entered this place. The leaves . . . the first symbol shows change. You will begin a transformation into something." Gently, she waved the cup in the air, leaves stirring upon the water. "What will you become?"

Filia gave him a frightened glance, and he squeezed her hand firmly. _—Don't worry,—_ he told her as he hesitantly began to sip his tea. _—Calm yourself.—_

With a grumbled word, the ancient lady announced, "New hope. You will become more for many, bringing hope and joy."

Finally opening her mouth, the dragoness tried, "But . . . how can you get so much from just the tea leaves?"

"I see a symbol within them in the Chinese language, and I interpret what they mean through my sensations of you." Nodding, the slight form returned to her cups of tea. "Here you go, child, drink the tea." Settling herself down, she snapped, "Alright, time for the next cup. Your present state together."

Once more, the water was poured into a glazed ceramic cup, moist heat filling the air, and she gazed within. "Ah, the symbol of duality, two opposite yet joined parts. Hmm . . ." She let the tea mix again, then closed her eyes as it settled. "Once more, we see," she looked down, "ah, and what a thing. The symbol for harmony. Very advantageous for the both of you."

_Where on earth is she getting this, how can she know about us? _Xellos kept himself from frowning the way he wished to and peered down at the shrouded woman. _ Her epiphanies are disturbingly reminiscent of Valgaav's clairvoyance. _

"Now," continued the crone, "for your future . . ." A new cup rose in her hands, tea powder spinning as scalding water poured forth. Her eyes narrowed as she turned the cup, holding it up to her face. "Ah . . . two symbols, that of the dragon . . . and danger."

Filia gasped, tea sloshing over the edge of the cup raised to her lips. "You . . . you can't . . . . be serious."

Himself stunned, the General-Priest watched as the ancient human raised a gnarled hand. "I _am_ serious. Quite serious. And thus," her voice grated harshly through the smoky air, "is your future. I'm afraid it is not the most fortuitous reading I have given. But, know this."

Uncertainly they waited, unable to even sip their tea as the fortune teller spread her hands across the table in a measured, careful pattern.

"Your auras," she began faintly, gaze on the lace cloth beneath her fingers, "are very strange. When you are apart, they are jagged, incomplete. Together," her fingers rose from the table as she moved her hands through the air, "your auras compliment each other and become smooth and calm."

Unable to restrain any further, the demon felt his hands begin to clench at his sides. _I . . . I have to know who she is._ The fear and shock radiating from the blonde to his left sent shivers down his spine. _Oh Filia, why today? Will you believe me if I tell you I'll protect you? And . . . can I believe it myself?_

How could he protect her . . . when Telgaln had three of the fragments?

Before Xellos could move, Filia was beginning to stand. "Oh . . . um, thank you for the tea. I . . . I think I need some air . . ."

She moved to leave, and he almost caught her before she pushed through the tent flaps. "Fi—Veria!" Scowling, Xellos turned back to the crone. "Where did you get that from, old woman?"

Ignoring him as he towered above her, the soothsayer began organizing her little bottles and pots. "Why don't you sit yourself back down, sonny. If you really want to know the answer to that, it may take some time."

The Mazoku clenched his teeth and returned to the pillow on the ground. "What are you going on about?"

Straightening the table cloth, she drawled, "I see you don't remember me."

His eyes slitted dangerously. ". . . should I?"

With a shake of her head, the swathed crone tisked. "I suppose it is a bit much to ask, you rarely spoke to me . . ." Lifting her hand to her face, she gently drew back the indigo shawl. "Perhaps you will recognize my face."

Xellos stared, mouth slack, at the familiar wrinkled features. "_Lon_? You're ALIVE?! I thought you had died!"

Smirking, the hag nodded and wiped her hands off on a little towel she pulled into her lap. "A lot of people think that . . . I have few visitors who know where to find me."

_No . . . It can't be . . . _"So, uh," the demon scratched his head, stalling for time, " . . . what's up?"

She laughed as she pulled a long cigarette holder from nowhere and inserted a slender cigarette into the end. "You haven't changed much . . . But do not presume to distract me." As she lit it in one of the nearby candles, she sucked at the other end, eyes never leaving his. "I _know_ you, _Yêxìng_."

"Don't _call me that_," Xellos blurted out, staring in shock at the ancient woman. _HOW? But . . . she couldn't have KNOWN._

The darkness of the room seemed to swell and deepen as her tiny sable eyes twinkled up at him. "It's been a long while since anyone _has_ . . . hasn't it."

His nails began to cut into his palms, teeth grinding as he whispered. "How do you know this?"

She took a long drag from the cigarette holder. "Generations of women in my family have passed down the ancient stories and teachings. I have felt your kind before. And your wife's kind as well."

Xellos' eyes flickered as he rushed to figure out _when_ she had discovered him. _It's not possible, yet she _knows_ what we are._ _Ridiculous, yet . . ._

"As soon as Xian first brought the boy home to meet me, I could sense his power," she explained, and he shook his head sharply, as if tossing away the truth. "His inhuman soul in human flesh."

_No . . ._ But he couldn't dismiss it, and swiftly the Mazoku absorbed the information and tried to move passed it. _All this time, Xian's great-grandmother was familiar with Mazoku and Ryuuzoku . . ._

"But," she continued, pouring herself a cup of tea, "You I recognized the moment I saw you."

Flinching, Xellos peered at her. "_What_?"

Her voice seemed to echo in the shadowed tent. "There were many legends of a creature . . . Tales of one of the most fearsome demons, hair and eyes colored as the Emperor's robes." Dark eyes glinted as they gazed into his own. "I knew when I looked upon your face . . . . felt your essence. I could sense the turmoil and chaos twisting within your soul."

The blackness absorbed all sound, and faintly he could hear the bustling crowds outside.

"I am not _Yêxìng_ any longer," Xellos told her softly.

"But you are . . . Yet," she tapped a finger on her withered lips, "the dark deeds of your past do not blacken your soul the way they once did. I can feel within you the great capacity for benevolence."

_How does my life get so complicated?_ he grumbled to himself, straightening. "Okay, so why have you kept me here, Lon?"

Glaring at him nonchalantly, she began rummaging in her pockets. Finally, she pulled out a sparkling trinket and held it up to him; a dull sheen glinted off the deep gold of the miniature Chinese dragon.

"This," her ancient voice rasped, "is the dragon. Wise; temperate; terrifying. Keep this close to you . . . it will protect you from a darkness beyond that which you dwell within."

Xellos grimaced uncertainly at the small necklace as she held it out to him. "Um . . . are you sure?" He took the bauble and studied it. "I mean . . . it's not magical, I can't feel a thing from it."

Cackling, she shook her head, long white hair trailing behind her. "Just keep it on you wherever you may go. Some magic cannot be seen by even the most powerful of creatures." Dropping her head, she began humming and turned her back on him, organizing her bottles of powders once more.

"Um, okay," Xellos said, standing up. "I . . . guess I'll be going then."

"Wait," she said as he turned away.

"Ohhh," he rolled his eyes and snapped, "what?!"

With a deep laugh, the old woman added, "You forgot to pay."

The demon blinked, then flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh. Right."

(-(-(-)-)-)

_"Hello, Iyzeka."_

_Iyzeka blinked and opened her eyes, and found herself at a round table covered with white linen. All around was darkness, littered with freckles of stars glittering in the distance. "Hello?" _ Why am I here? The stars are pretty! I wonder how they got the tablecloth so clean?

_"You're very logical, and yet so emotional," the soft voice spoke again, and suddenly there was a burning fire sitting across from her, flickering and glowing hot with golden flames. _

_The tiny demoness blinked, in awe but unafraid. For some reason, the burning voice gave her a tranquility and calm she hardly ever felt. "Yes. I suppose so. Does it hurt, burning? Why are you yellow and not blue? What are you, anyway?"_

_The fire chuckled, then a fiery arm complete with a slender hand emerged from the flames to pick up a teacup, which remained unaffected by the heatless conflagration. "And so curious, as well. No, it does not hurt, and I am yellow because I choose to be. What I am . . . cannot be explained."_

_"Oh." Frowning slightly, the redhead watched a cup appear before herself, then picked it up. "Why am I here?"_

_"I wanted to see you," the voice became faint and sad, and a fountain of wistfulness poured over the demoness. "The only untainted electro-magnetic entity."_

_"Untainted?" The tea slid down her throat warmly, the spicy liquid filling her form with a sleepy satisfaction. _

_"Yes. Of course, you cannot remain so for very long." For a moment, the voice seemed female, then flickered back into androgyny. "Do not worry yourself. Just remain however feels most comfortable and natural."_

_"What do you mean?" Iyzeka questioned, confusion warring with a frustration that caused her fingers to tighten around the teacup. "Why would I change? What would change? What do you mean, untainted?"_

_"I have to go, now," spoke the flame sadly. "Do not worry."_

"No!" Iyzeka demanded, then opened her eyes to find she was clutching Valgaav still.

"Wha?" The young man opened his eyes and blinked, then yawned loudly, covering his mouth. "Are you okay?"

Blushing, she nodded. "Yeah, I guess." _Funny dream . . . oh well!_

(-(-(-)-)-)

The buzz and flow of the crowds seemed to wrap around his mind, enveloping him in a haze of peace.

Kendar had not moved from his spot, clutched against himself along the wall and unseen by human eyes. A strange numbness had settled across him, and the brown-haired Mazoku could only stare at his shoes and breathe.

_How could I have not sensed him before? They must be wearing power-shields, as I am. _ He shivered again, thanking the Lord of Nightmares almost convulsively that he had been given such a strong amulet.

_I . . . I can't tell Telgaln about what I've found,_ a part of him tried, and the rest of him tiredly agreed. _No . . . no matter what . . . _

Yet, what would Telgaln do? If he discovered him . . .

The slight man shivered and pulled himself tighter. _ I . . . I mustn't help him . . . I know that Telgaln is . . . _His mind tried to wrap itself around the concept, but it was so alien . . .

_Mazoku are evil . . . but . . . Telgaln seems . . . _

_. . . MORE evil . . ._

—

"Val . . ."

He gazed out of the window from where he sat on the floor, eyes on the gradually slowing rainstorm. His shoulders slumped forward as he followed the path of the droplets, a shower becoming a drizzle as he watched. "Yes?"

A light, tentative weight settled upon his arm, slender fingers pressing through his t-shirt. "Val . . . what . . . what made you so upset before?"

Shaking his head, Valgaav glanced up at her and held her green gaze for a moment before turning away. "I . . . I can't tell you."

There was a pause, then he felt the hand slowly drop. "Oh . . . okay."

With a grimace, he turned to peer up at her. "It's not like that."

Iyzeka sat down on the bed again, wringing her hands as she glared at her bare feet swinging below her. "Then what is it?"

He shook his aqua head, chin falling once more. Pulling one knee up to wrap his lanky arms around it, he muttered, "It's . . . just something from my past . . . that jumped up and bit me."

_I can't tell her the truth . . . not like this, _ Val sighed, eyes narrowing painfully.

The girl rose and leisurely stepped towards him, feet padding on the pale gray carpet. "Val . . . I wish you could talk to me." Giving him a weak smile, the short-haired Mazoku hesitantly placed her arms around him. "Don't be sad."

She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed his nose against her ample chest, and somehow it felt more comforting than threatening, though the velveteen tickled his nose. Hands clenching, Val swallowed and tried to speak, but found his voice trapped within his grief . . .

"I won't tell anyone," her melodic words flowed over him. "I just . . ." The redhead shook with a quiet sob, grip around him tightening. "I just don't want you to be sad."

Valgaav breathed in the aroma of lilacs as he fought to not cry against her bosom. His arms raised involuntarily to grasp at her waist, tears suddenly pouring down his face. Squeezing his eyes shut, he wept in her arms, thoughts jagged with pain.

_—Tell me . . .— _the demoness asked tenderly. _—I know it will make you feel better. —_

Val shook his head, but he couldn't help the words from bubbling up within him. _—I, I don't know how to say it . . . she was there, and it was only a few years ago and she's already old and gray and- —_

_—The woman,—_ Iyzeka guessed, rubbing his back gently as he sobbed. _—You knew her.—_

_—I . . .—_

The young dragon's cries rose in anguish. _—I loved her.—_

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Veria?"

The blonde jumped as she spun to stare at him, then sighed and sagged on the bench. "Oh. Sorry."

"I know . . ." Xellos sighed as well, leaning a hand on the back of the seat and dropping his head thoughtfully. Peering through his violet bangs he continued, "It was pretty disconcerting."

With a nod, Filia frowned at the milling people passing them along the mall corridor. "What took so long, why were you in there?"

"She . . . she wanted to talk to me," the demon admitted, feeling the unsettling weakness beginning again in his limbs. "Let me sit down too, will you?" he asked, walking around to face her.

The dragoness pulled some of the shopping bags onto the floor to clear him a spot, her large azure eyes following him as he sat down next to her. "What did she talk to you about?"

Xellos closed his eyes and draped himself against the bench, resting his head along the back. "Some mystic crap. And she gave me a necklace, said it would ward against evil." He looked over to find her glaring at him with an unamused quirk to her lips, and he chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I know. Me, need protection from _evil_?"

Brows rising, Filia shook her head and shrugged with a grandiose air. "Whatever. So, now what should we do?"

He closed his eyes again; it felt as if gravity had doubled. "I donno'. Wanna' go to an opera?"

The sound of her melodic voice played over his frayed nerves. "I thought you needed reservations at least a month in advance?"

With a loose shrug, Xellos yawned and pulled out his cell' phone from his pocket. Flipping it open, he pressed a few buttons without opening his eyes and held it to his ear.

"_Operator,_" the British-accented voice of a woman returned.

"Yes," he replied into the phone, smiling at Filia's growing curiosity. "I believe the _Lín Lí Jin_ Opera is still there, correct?"  
"_Yes Sir. Do you need their number?_"

"Yes, thank you, if you could connect me as well."

Shifting, the saffron-haired woman to his right murmured, "Um . . . what are you doing?"

Xellos raised a finger, beaming with closed eyes as he waited. "I'm getting us tickets for the opera, darling." A sigh escaped him as he drooped further on the bench.

"But . . . it's only a few hours until sunset, the only thing we could get tickets for is a _movie_."

The violet-haired man tossed his head back and forth, then perked up as the call was answered.

"_Good afternoon,_ Lín Lí Jin _Opera House. How can I help you?_"

"When is the opera tonight?"

"_Six o'clock, Sir._"

"Wonderful. I want two tickets for tonight with a private booth, how much will that be?"

The man hesitated, then replied, "_I'm afraid we're always sold out two months before said performances. For a private booth, that will come to three thousand dollars. Our earliest performance available is for August tenth, would you like to make a reservation for that night?_"

Frowning, the General-Priest tapped his free hand along the wood of the seat. "Are you the manager of the house?"

"_Yes, sir. I am._"

"Alright . . . how much would I have to give you for two seats in a private booth for tonight's opera?"

With a laugh, the manager said, "_Sir, I cannot force previously paying customers from their reserved seats—_"

Xellos' pale mouth tightened. "How much."

He could sense the waves of amused frustration over the phone-line. "_Nothing short of a million dollars could make me do that, Sir._"

Beaming suddenly, the Mazoku put his free hand behind his neck and leaned his head back against the bench. "Then we have a deal."

"_WHAT?_"

"One million dollars. Would you like my credit card number? Let's see, it's a Platinum Gold card . . ." The manager was silent, so he asked, "Sir?"

No answer returned, and he opened his eyes to stare at the phone, then chuckled as he heard many worried conversations on the other end of the phone line. "Hello?"

"_S-Sir . . . yes, I apologize,_" the man gasped. "_I . . . give me a moment to speak to the owner of the Opera House._"

The demon winked an amethyst eye at his stunned companion and giggled. "No problem. Just make sure you come to a decision before six o'clock tonight."

(-(-(-)-)-)

"Whaaaaaahhhhhh!!" Iyzeka's wails of anguish rose high in the bedroom as Val winced before her.

"No, don't cry, it's okay! It's just an old girlfriend, I'm fine! Really!"

"B-but, you _loved_ her and now she's—" the demoness broke down into keening sobs again, clutching her cheeks as tears poured from her eyes.

Squeezing his golden eyes shut, Valgaav knelt on the bed and waved his hands in front of him. "Don't cry, don't cry! Please? Come on, it's okay now. I feel better!" _—Telling you how I felt made me feel a lot better, please don't cry any more!—_

"I just feel so BAD for you, I don't want you to be sad!" she sobbed, suddenly grabbing his t-shirt and rubbing her eyes on the fabric.

"Well," he stressed, rolling his eyes, "I'm NOT anymore!" Sighing as her weeping intensified, the dragon added softly, "It's okay, it's not you. I'm happier now, because you helped me."

She lifted her magenta head and blinked. "Really?"

"Really."

Sniffing, Iyzeka wiped her nose on her sleeve. "That's good. I'm glad you're better."

"Great," he sighed in relief and fell back onto the bed heavily. "Glad that we got that taken care of."

Following his example, the slight demoness lay down next to him and plopped herself across his chest. "Now what do we do? Um . . . Val?"

Stuttering from his place on the bed, the boy swallowed and looked up at the girl on top of him. "Uh . . . I donno'."

"Hmmm!!" With a joyful smile, the redhead slung her arms around him and held him tight, one foot dangling off the bed edge. "This is fun, let's just do this!"

His tawny eyes widened and he squeaked, "Okay!"

(-(-(-)-)-)

Kendar found the couple outside the mall, hailing a horse-drawn carriage in the rainless, clearing skies of mid-afternoon.

Gaze hungrily falling across the blonde woman, he followed them like a shade, pacing the carriage with conflicting emotions of both fear and desire. What fate could have given him this torment? For the woman who pierced the emptiness inside of him seemed inexorably entwined with the most dangerous Mazoku alive, barring the Hellmaster herself . . .

_I can't seem to find my way anymore, _he mused as his steel eyes ran along her slender jaw-line and slid down her nubile form. _ This new era is too modern for the Monster Race . . . _

He rested upon the back of the carriage in between planes and watched the fair dragoness intently. _And here I am, lusting after a child of the gods, a dragon. This is why, _his glance flickered over to the man beside her for a moment, _ everyone believed Xellos had gone soft. Well, he obviously wants her as well . . . but I would not want to be the one to tell him that he has become weak._

_No,_ he shivered, a cold chill of terror sliding down his back, _ that would be the worst thing I could do._

(-(-(-)-)-)

Giggling, Iyzeka leaned onto Valgaav further, rubbing her bobbed head against his chest. "You smell nice," she purred, closing her eyes and sighing heavily. His nervousness and growing desire flowed rapidly over her, smooth and tumbling, tasting of intricate subtleties no human would ever experience. _But making him nervous is mean . . . hmm. _

She frowned slightly, and looked up at him, only to have him wince. "Val . . ." the demoness whispered faintly, "why are you so nervous?"_—You've been around girls before, if you dated that woman, right?—_

_—I have,—_ he nodded slightly, saffron eyes wincing, —_but . . . none of them were as forward as you, and . . . well, I'm not that forward, either.—_

His increased agitation made it difficult for her to relax, since his emotions flowed through her mind easily. _—Calm down,— _ she grinned, moving against him as his fear slowly began to spark a predatory lust within her. _—I'm not that dangerous.— _

Looking up into his nervous eyes, she ran her fingers down his cheek, reveling in the feel of him. _He's so beautiful, inside and out. _ Smiling, she began kissing his jaw-line. "I've never known anyone like you, Val," she admitted, and his fluctuating emotions rolled over her in waves. "You're so peaceful and caring of others, and yet, so sad all the time."

"I'm not that sad," he quaked as she ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"I want to see you smile and laugh," she whispered, and bent to kiss his mouth. "Maybe I can make you happy."


	31. Chapter 30

  
Here we are, again, folks. ^_^ I feel much more relaxed about Modern Day and have actually managed to write a few pages in the last month, so I think the break is helping out tremendously.   
  
The following chapter has yet more man/woman problems; I think I've become quite adept at writing arguments between the sexes, lol. And just as a note to all of you who think this means that Val and Iyzeka are a couple: don't jump to conclusions. ^_^ Keep in mind that this story may hold true to some of the Slayer's anime conventions, but not all of them. I'm going for realism in individual characters and, as many of you know who have gone to high school, one person can kiss a lot of people in even one year before settling down with someone they want to date on a permanent basis. Besides, a bunch of people thought Val and Zelas were going to get together and that didn't happen. ^_^   
  
Also, I hope I don't offend any fans of the media icons I'm mentioning in this chapter. If you're offended, though, go ahead and flame me. ^_^ Just know that it's not my opinion personally. Well, one out of three isn't my opinion anyway . . .(sweatdrop)   
  
  
  


**Chapter 30**

  
  
  
Hong Kong, China   
June 8th, 2002   
  
"We have two hours until the opera," Filia began after glancing at her watch. She leaned back in the carriage seat to gaze at the billowing gray clouds that were leisurely floating further down the coast. "What should we do?"   
Shifting slightly, the demon to her right lay his violet head against her shoulder and closed his eyes peacefully. "Well, you never took long in getting ready for anything, so we won't need all that time just for you to primp like with most women."   
"Of course not," the dragoness preened, smiling shyly and wrapping her arm around his back. "Wasting so much time on such trivial things is ridiculous."   
"Anyhow," sighed Xellos as he snuggled into her embrace, "I think we should get even with Val, eat something, and then go to the opera."   
"Get even?" She rolled her eyes and blushed. "Oh no, not that 'talk' idea again! Zander!"   
Opening his eyes slightly, he shook his dark head and groaned. "Come on, you know he deserves it. Just suck up your embarrassment and do it. You can't pull pranks on people unless you're willing to make a fool out of yourself."   
Her brow rose incredulously, "You would know."   
"Hey!" Grumbling, Xellos collapsed further against her and whined, "Don't change the subject . . ."   
"You really want to do this, don't you?" the blonde chuckled, breathing deeply of the fresh post-rain air.   
Letting the clip-clop of the horses hooves lull him, the pale demon admitted, "Of course I do. _Valiant_ needs a lesson in manners, and also in when to NOT get even. What we did wasn't nearly enough to earn _that_."   
Nodding slightly as her saffron hair danced in the breeze, Filia frowned and said, "but . . . what did YOU do? I know what _I_ did that made him angry . . . he said it himself: he felt I was spying on him."   
He winced and bit his lower lip, stalling for time. "Um . . . nothing that important, really." _Dammit, I should have been paying more attention to what I was saying . . ._   
"Really?" In his mind, her voice suddenly popped up, —_Come on, Xellos, tell me._—   
—_You'll just get mad at me if I do,_— he admitted. —_Please, Filia. What I did . . ._— Her sadness stung him, and he dropped his head, long violet tresses brushing his cheeks.   
—_Please tell me._— The dragoness looked up into the slate-blue sky, and he wondered what she was expecting.   
—_I don't want to ruin the day,_— he tried to argue, but she was already falling into a dull sorrow. —_Fine, but don't hold it against me._— Taking a deep breath, Xellos' almond eyes tightened. —_It was as you assumed . . . I was attempting to find some companionship for the night._— He winced and waited.   
Blinking, the flaxen-haired woman opened her mouth, then closed it. —_Oh._—   
—_I know you're upset-_ — he tried to say, but she shook her head.   
—_No. I . . . I don't have any right to be upset._—   
—_But . . . you are._— Xellos straightened as the carriage began to slowly pull to a stop before the hotel.   
She smiled weakly at him, sapphire glance pained. —_I shouldn't be._—   
_Dammit!_ Xellos tried to smile back as the horses nickered and halted on the side of the road. _She's depressed again._   
The driver stepped down and opened the door for them, bowing politely. Filia quietly stepped down and took some of the shopping bags with her, waiting as her 'husband' paid the coachman. Though Xellos' back was turned to her, he could sense her calm despair, and it ate away at him voraciously.   
Nodding disinterestedly at the driver as he returned to his carriage, the General Priest took the rest of the bags and turned his gaze upon his companion, then timidly approached her. Surrounded by streets hushed in the aftermath of rain, they stood next to each other, eyes turned away. _She's always so jealous,_ Xellos told himself, struggling with the sudden tang of desire that welled up within him.   
"Let's go inside then," Filia said airily after a moment, and began up the stairs.   
Hastily following after her, the demon's mouth tightened. _Why does this always have to be so confusing?_   
  


((()))

  
—_I really don't think . . ._— Val's eyes widened as Iyzeka shoved her tongue between his lips, —_HEY! What if Mom and Xellos come back?!_—   
The poor dragon was overwhelmed on the bed, caught by the girl on top of him and caught because he couldn't fight it. _Dammit, I can't actually push her away, no real guy would stop his 'girlfriend' from kissing him!   
—Don't worry, Valgaav,_— the petite girl giggled against his mouth and burrowed a hand under his shirt, —_everything will be fine . . .—   
—Whatever . . ._— The aqua-haired boy jerked as she moved her other hand further down, "Mmmph!" —_Don't TOUCH THAT!_—   
  


((()))

  
Filia seemed to be falling into herself as they entered the elevator, and the black-clad demon struggled against the inner desperation and lust swirling inside his mind. Clenching his fingers tighter around the shopping bags, he raised his eyes to the dragoness as she slumped against a corner of the empty car, hair a tangled web of gold across her features.   
Arms to her sides, the fair woman gazed into nothingness, azure eyes hollow. As Xellos watched, her hands slowly unclasped, dropping the bags.   
"Veria, why are you upset?" he began, mind rushing for an answer as he pressed the button for the fifteenth floor.   
Snapping out of it, she dropped her head, the movement of the car jarring her. "I'm not."   
"Yes," he let his own shopping bags drop with a _thwap_, "you _are_."   
"Am NOT." Her cerulean glare bit into him; just what he wanted.   
Desire flared up and Xellos found himself grabbing her shoulders and kissing her; somehow he couldn't fight it, and his mind was so muddled by both physical and mental hunger that all he knew was her supple curves against him.   
As his feet spread her legs, Filia struggled against him weakly, opening her lips to his invasion. —_Xellos! Stop it, what . . . what are . . .—   
—You need to feel better, and this is the only thing I can think of,_— he excused his mouth's rough attack, and strangely the arguments posed by his mind were overridden as he ignored the abuse of their friendship. —_Oh, Filia, you know I would have rather been with you than anyone else . . ._—   
The dragoness melted under his supple hands as they roved her waist and back, his form pressed firmly to her own. —_I'm not that attractive,_— she argued, kissing him back forcefully.   
—_Dammit,_— the demon shoved her back against the wall, one hand moving to her chest as he found himself compelled to unbutton her dark suit-jacket, —_you _know _that you are. You know that I've wanted you for so long- _—   
—_Then why didn't you ever do anything!_— she challenged, nails digging into his back as she ferociously attacked his mouth, her rage and his fingers along her chest intensifying her longing.   
—_I'd never do what you didn't want me to, and I know what you truly want . . ._— The thought seemed to drain him, and Xellos softened his embrace of her, hand falling from the buttons to wrap around her back. —_You want stability; a faithful husband and a happy life. Someone who's not the greatest enemy of your race. We shouldn't . . . be doing this . . ._—   
Suddenly, the elevator pinged and the doors slid open behind them.   
"Oh my," came an aged, squeaking voice. Flustered, the two swiftly pulled away from each other to face the newcomer, their cheeks blushing.   
The old woman in the doorway chuckled at them and leaned on her cane. "Oh, no, dearies, don't stop because of me! I remember my youth, that I do . . ." She winked a wizened blue eye at them as Filia hurried to re-button her jacket. "Why, when I was your age I used to have a new beau every week . . ." Frowning, the crone added conspiratorially to the dragoness, "But, are you sure he's not using you, dear? You look to be fairly well off, make sure he loves you for _you_ and not your money, dear."   
"Hey!" Xellos snapped, folding his arms tightly across his dress-shirt, "_I'm_ the one who's wealthy in this relationship, not _her_!"   
Clapping her hands, the old woman cackled, "Oh, good! Take him for all he's worth, honey!"   
Filia and Xellos stared after her as she began to turn away, but at the last moment the white-haired matron added, "Oh, and one more thing . . .next time, press the 'stop' button so you don't get interrupted! Ah, halcyon youth . . . I remember the elevators in the university . . . ah . . ."   
Left alone in the silence of her departure, the two immortals looked at each other, gaping.   
Shaking her head, Filia blinked and ran a hand through her tangled hair. "What . . . was THAT?"   
"I have no idea. Anyway," the Mazoku pulled himself together, "time to embarrass Val, so let's go."   
  


((()))

  
Filia frowned as she cast her gaze across the empty living room. "I guess they're still at the museum or something."   
"That's okay," her companion settled into the couch and grabbed the suite phone, "we can always do it tomorrow."   
"What are you doing?" Crossing her arms, the dragoness rose her pale brows at him and leaned against a wall. "_Who_ are you calling?"   
Sheepishly, Xellos rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, the other holding the receiver to his ear. "Room service. Hey, don't roll your eyes, I'm _hungry_!"   
With a sigh, the blonde shook her head, then stopped and blinked as she heard a bump sound from the wall she rested against. "Hey, maybe they _are_ here," she supposed, making her way back towards Iyzeka's room. "Hmm . . ."   
"Yes, thank you," she heard the Mazoku's voice in the background as she raised her hand to knock on the door, "I'd like room service please. Food, actually. What do you serve for dinner?"   
Suddenly, Filia heard her son cry from the room, "No, STOP!"   
"VAL!" Bursting into the room, the gasping dragoness' mouth fell open at what she saw on the bed.   
For a split-second, her heart stopped. Valgaav was staring past the girl on top of him, his chest bare and belt undone. The demoness rolled off of him, looking guilty but not nearly as mortified as her victim.   
"M-Mom?"   
Taking a great gasp as her shock was broken, Filia opened her mouth. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!!!!!"   
  
  
Xellos dropped the phone and scrambled over the couch, adrenaline-fear flooding his system—   
And he found himself standing in a bedroom with two very embarrassed teenagers and Filia screaming. Jerking back, violet eyes wide, the demon glared at the hysterical woman and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey! CUT IT OUT!"   
"-aaaahhh!- . . . oh." Her crystal gaze caught his, and she gaped, then turned her flaxen head to look over at her son and his 'girlfriend'. "Oh, my _poor baby_!" her hands rose to her mouth, "Being taken _advantage of_, oh, how horrible!"   
"Aw, jeeze," Xellos groaned, covering his eyes with a palm as the woman pulled away to sob on the gray carpet floor. "Well, Val, you managed to make your mother cry." _This is rich!_   
The young dragon's mouth worked, then he blurted, "But—"   
"Nope," he shook his head, hands on his hips. "Valiant Coppell, I'm afraid that we were planning on speaking to you about something earlier today . . . and you have unfortunate timing."   
Beneath his frustration and annoyance, a deep amusement began to burn. _This is going to be a LOT of fun . . . now if I can just get Filia to stop crying . . ._   
"-my . . . _poor_ child . . ." Wrapping her arms around her legs, the dragoness merely buried her head further against her knees.   
_Dammit, Lady N, why is everything so _freaking _difficult . . ._   
  


((()))

  
  
"Iyzeka, Valiant," Filia began, glancing around the table, "when two people care about each other very much, they—"   
"Have sex," Xellos continued, earning a glare, "something that neither of you should _ever_ do. " He stopped eating to stare back at the dragoness. "_What_?! That's what _you_ were gonna say."   
A much calmer group of people sat around the dinner table, and it would have been a normal scene if it weren't for the demon swiftly eating his gigantic room-service dinner and scowling at anyone who got near it.   
With a sigh, his fair-haired 'wife' crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "There comes a point in every young person's life when they must learn about reproduction, the wonderful way that God gave us to carry on our genes and have children—"   
"Just like we had Valiant, at a Doors concert. _WHAT_?"   
Flushing, Filia elbowed the dining man, smiled as he choked, then continued. "This is a wonderful blessing," her eyes focused on Iyzeka and she raised her brows slightly, "and _not_ something to take _lightly_."   
"Exactly!" Xellos announced, setting down his glass of water firmly on the table. "Which is why I brought CHARTS!"   
Valgaav dropped his head to the oak surface and began banging it. "Not the charts again."   
Rising to quickly clear the table of the empty plates, the sable-clad man sat back down and pulled out a wide piece of poster-board, then set it onto the table. "Alright, now to begin! Veria, I know you're well intentioned, but I know how to talk to teenagers a bit better, I think. You have to take a more modern approach!"   
The flaxen-haired woman gave him a dubious glare, but shrugged with a sigh. "Fine . . ."   
Out of no-where, Xellos held up a piece of yellow fruit. "_This . . ._ is a banana." With his other hand he shook the poster board. "_This . . ._ is Christina Aguilera. Your first lesson is this: you should _never_ let your banana get anywhere NEAR Miss Aguilera. She will _destroy_ your soul."   
Ignoring the horrified stares of his audience, the demon set down the banana and the poster, bringing up another one instead. "And now, to explain how sex works."   
Taking a deep breath, he pointed to the map of western Europe and the carefully drawn routes. "A woman's body is like England . . . everyone wants to invade it, but they're too afraid of getting kicked in the crotch. Are you following me so far?"   
Val continued to hit his head on the table, and Iyzeka just stared with fearful confusion at her superior. However, Filia was remaining surprisingly quiet, merely an angry blush on her face.   
With another sigh, Xellos asked, "Iyzeka, didn't your _mother_ tell you about sex?"   
She shook her maroon head, "No." —_Well, she DID, but I'm starting to wonder if it was the same as what Lady Filia was told . . ._—   
Wincing, the slender man admitted, "Neither did mine . . . but I figured it out eventually!" With a shake of his head, he sent to the young demoness, —_don't take anything I say seriously, this is just for fun. Okay? I'll explain the true moral issues pertaining to sex later. Oh, and weren't you supposed to be a 'chaste young woman', Iyzeka?_—   
Receiving a sense of consent and contrition, the General Priest took out a slender wooden pointer and poked at the map he held up. "Alright, then. Now, some women are like France, who surrender easily even though they outnumber their adversary three-to-one and have superior firepower. But all men are like Germany, unless they're wimps; they _blitzkrieg_, or 'lightening-rush' their opponents."   
Waving the pointer, Xellos commanded forcefully, "What you have to remember is . . . you must _protect your BANANA_ at all costs."   
He ignored Filia as she suddenly covered her mouth, giggles escaping her fingers as she forced herself to be calm. The teenagers seemed to be paying attention, though, so Xellos smiled and went on.   
"Now, when your amphibious assault hits the beaches, you have to remember to call in air support," his pointer struck the coast of England, "otherwise your infantry will be pounded by their long range artillery. Especially if they have _penetration_ bombs."   
Filia's chair flew back as she suddenly stood, the blonde snickering loudly. "I . . . have to get some air," she said, turning towards the living room, "excuse me!" As she opened the door into the hallway, she burst out laughing, the sound fading as the door closed behind her.   
"Alright," the demon shrugged, "well, your mother couldn't handle it, so we'll continue without her," Xellos chuckled evilly. "Now then . . ."   
Iyzeka raised her hand before he could come up with something else. "Um . . . what happens if _they _have air support to intercept your fighters?"   
Nodding, he said, "I'm glad you asked that. In that event, you have to start planting your cabbage field!"   
She opened her mouth, a lock of bright red hair falling across her chin. "What?"   
"Exactly!" Xellos swiftly tossed aside the map and pulled out another board. "On this diagram you can see the charts and percentages for the United States cabbage production in one year and how to plant a cabbage field. This," he pointed to another pie chart, "shows how often you need to buy storks to keep your cabbages fertilized."   
"_Storks_?" The demoness held her head with one hand and gazed at him in confusion.   
"Yes, storks. You see, when the aerial assaults begin, only your storks will be able to prevent the cabbages from uprising and going to the super market. Then they might buy condoms and that would be _very_ unfortunate!"   
Xellos beamed happily as Iyzeka took her head in both hands and squeezed her eyes shut. "Now," he continued, "when lemmings invade the Kenda Stock Exchange . . . and believe me, they _will_ . . . you have to take along a couple cabbages for self defense from Christina Aguilera, who, along with Brittany Spears and Barney, will bring about the next dark age of the world."   
"Well . . ." Iyzeka tried, "how will _that_ happen?"   
"Quite simply," the purple-haired man nodded sagely, "in two words. Pixy Sticks."   
Scrunching up her eyes, the girl moaned, "Oooh, my head hurts . . ."   
"So did MINE the first time _I_ learned about sex!" Xellos agreed. "Well, anyway, now on to the sociological problems associated with pre-marital sex and why you two should NOT do it."   
"Okay . . ."   
Valgaav's head-thumping slowed and he just rested on the table, eyes glazed.   
"Hmm . . . Val is definitely absorbing this," Xellos tapped the chart with his pointer once more. "Very well then, on to society! Now, society is made up of four things . . meat, dairy, farm implements and rotten cabbages. The first you deal with right away is the racism of poultry. Birds just do NOT accept cheese dating yogurt, which is very unfair in my opinion . . ."   
"Ow . . ." Iyzeka dropped her head as well.   
" . . . but we _all_ know that waterfowl just don't understand equality. And the COWS! They just can't comprehend gay and lesbian rights, and when the shoe stores run out of sex wax, all the skateboarders end up running for the senate, and that's _very_ hard to do without sex wax . . . trust me, _I know_ . . ."   
  


((()))

  
Filia leaned against the papered-wall bashfully and glanced down the corridor, avoiding the curious gazes of passerby. _Crazy Xellos . . . "Zander", I mean. I don't think I've ever laughed so much!_   
Smiling, she folded her arms and basked in the simple bliss he brought to her, a faint blush rising on her cheeks. The blonde's eyes closed as she thought back over the day they had spent together.   
Unfortunately, her mind snagged on the elevator ride. _Ohhh, we really shouldn't have kissed,_ the dragoness told herself, a frown crossing her lips as she began nervously brushing her fingers through her long golden hair. _How could I have been so stupid._   
Memories of their foolishness sent hot shivers down her back. _Dumb, dumb, dumb . . . falling in love with Xellos would be the most idiotic thing I could do . . . our friendship would be ruined and our relationship doomed from the start._   
Sighing sadly, Filia stared up at the beveled ceiling of the hallway, unable to fight her thoughts from wandering into a dream.   
_But wouldn't it be nice,_ she mused, imagining them together . . . No.   
With a shake of her head, the dragoness rubbed her eyes with her fingers and exhaled slowly. _No.   
No._   
  


((()))

  
Valgaav closed his eyes and let his body melt into the couch. "My head hurts," he moaned.   
The girl on the other plush sofa cried stridently, "Tastes like BURNING!"   
One golden eye opened to glare at her.   
"What?" Iyzeka rolled onto her stomach and stuck out her tongue, eyes crossing. "Buuuuurninguh . . ."   
"Just don't think about it anymore."   
"Okay . . ."   
Shaking his head, the ancient dragon lifted a heavy hand to his face and rubbed away the sensation of the hardwood table pressed against his bones. "We need," his deep voice intoned, "a plan of revenge."   
The redhead perked up, blinking as she popped upright on the couch and smiled. "Revenge?"   
He ran fingers through his short turquoise hair and frowned at the ceiling. "After THAT embarrassment? You'd better believe it." Glancing back, his eyes narrowed when he found the other sofa empty. "Um . . . Iyzeka?"   
With a _whoosh_, the glass doors of the balcony swung open behind him, and Valgaav rolled over to sigh as the demoness stood dramatically before the night.   
"REVENGE!" she shouted gleefully, arms wide and high. "REVEEEEENGE!!"   
"What," Val spat, "in HELL are you _doing_?!"   
"REE_VEEEEEEEENGE_!!!"   
  


((()))

  
"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Filia asked quietly.   
She and her 'husband' stood outside of the hotel in the growing darkness, the city lights flickering on as the sun began to set.   
Not answering her, Xellos took the dragoness' hand and carefully helped her step into the back seat of the luxurious cab, then closed the door after she pulled her slim legs over the frame.   
Adjusting the slender straps of her deep copper evening gown, Filia leaned back in the seat, glancing around the fine interior. Her hands caressed the smooth leather upholstery as her gaze was caught by the mist-shrouded streetlamp, the soft golden light captivating her.   
The other door slammed and she jerked away, turning to face her companion in embarrassment.   
"You're certainly jittery this evening," the Mazoku grinned as he settled into the seat, ebony tuxedo whispering with every movement. "What's wrong? You were about to say something about me being too harsh?"   
Filia flushed as her eyes slipped along his form, then dropped her gaze when the chauffeur turned over the engine.   
"I'm fine," she smiled and absently pulling the seatbelt across her lap as the car began to move. Despite her efforts, her gaze continued to be drawn to his features; the angular pale face, the liquid shifts of amethyst hair . . . It reminded her.   
His violet eyes studied her as she shot furtive glances in his direction, and finally he spoke. "Are we going to play twenty questions, then?"   
With a sigh, the blonde shook her head, fingers rising to run along the cascade of curls on the top of her head, so carefully created and formed by the hairdresser; so forced and unreal. But though she tried to believe it, the night refused to feel false. As the woman stared into the dark nothingness of the backseat of the car, she wondered at her own fixation with it.   
The demon raised his hand and reached over to carefully touch her arm, and suddenly his voice was in her mind. —_Filia, don't tell me I damaged your psyche with that little stunt with Valgaav._—   
—_No,_— she answered, eyes rising to meet his own. —_I just feel very odd about this evening._— Somehow, speaking was easier within her own head.   
—_A premonition?_—   
She tried to suppress her amused smile. —_Hardly. No . . not this time._—   
—_You feel sad, yet happy, almost bittersweet. What's wrong?_—   
The streetlights and neon signs reflected across their features as the car slowly moved through the tiny streets. —_I . . ._— Covering his hand with her own, Filia peered out the window at the thick, sparkling night. —_Every other time we attended some marvelous event, dressed to the nines and held in awe and revere by passerby - whether I demanded to go or you asked me to - . . . I hated you, and you hated me. But for some reason, we just . . . were together._—   
His reflection seemed to quiet, and she turned her head back to look up at him. —_Xellos?_—   
With a quirk of a smile, he dipped his head, long violet hair swishing. —_And now . . . we don't hate each other. This is what's eating you, then.—   
—I'm not really sure how to act,_— Filia admitted. —_Everything has changed so much.—   
—Not unless you want to think of it like that. We're friends,_— his purple gaze bore into her, —_but I don't want you to think you have to treat me differently.—   
—I'm used to trying to keep you out of trouble,_— Filia smiled up at him slightly.   
Xellos grinned back. —_You can still keep me out of trouble if you want._— Leaning in, he put one hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Don't think about the past. Think about the present. Everything that we did . . ." He paused as if realizing it himself, and Filia flinched as his warm breath draped across her skin. "Everything we were," Xellos gently continued, "all that we did, accumulated into where we are now. Just because we thought we were adversaries in the past . . . doesn't mean that our old enmity has to prevent us from an amiable future."   
Her eyes flickered to his, breath catching at his proximity and the ricocheting lust between them. "Zander . . ."   
She could feel his lips along her neck as the car leisurely pulled to a stop, cutting any further advances off.   
The General Priest resting against her dropped his head to her shoulder; through the link she could feel his waves of self-hatred warring with disappointed frustration.   
"Stop it," Filia whispered as the loathing grew stronger, his face cold as he pulled away. She grabbed the Mazoku's hand before he could fold his arms. —_Stop feeling this way._—   
—_I can't,_— he glanced out the window as the chauffeur stepped out of the car. —_It's getting worse . . . or have you forgotten the elevator? My only hope is, the more I hate myself for what I do the more difficult it will be to stray._—   
The aging driver opened the door, and Xellos pulled away from her to step from the vehicle. With a sigh, Filia watched him walk around the car, his false cheer obvious to her eyes.   
She released her seatbelt as he lifted the handle and pulled the door back. Her amber dress shimmered in the lights from the opera entrance as she took his extended hand and stepped out of the car. —_The elevator was just another accident.—   
—It shouldn't have happened, and I didn't even apologize for it when I should have. I was too HUNGRY,_— his mind-voice practically spat the word.   
The slender blonde took to his right side and slipped an arm around him, though he tried to block her. Letting Xellos lead her up the worn red carpet that lined the walkway to the opera doors, she ordered, —_Just stop it. I'm very flattered that you feel so strongly for me,_— admitted the dragoness, dropping her head to flush luridly. "I can't even believe we're discussing this," she softly whispered, closing her eyes as he chuckled.   
Xellos' right hand found her waist as they reached the door; a smiling, well-dressed Asian man stood at the entrance. —_Thanks, but it's still my fault.—   
—You're driving me crazy,_— Filia told him in amused frustration, shaking her head.   
Dropping the subject for now, the violet-haired man beamed at the doorman and said, "Good evening."   
The man nodded his dark head and replied, "Good evening. May I check your tickets, please?"   
Smile widening, Xellos brushed back his dress jacket to casually shove his free hand into his pocket. "Well, actually, I called earlier today. I'm Zander Mettler, and this is my wife, Veria Mettler."   
  



	32. Chapter 31

  
Wow, you guys certainly give reviews! I appreciate all of them, and so many too! ^_^   
  
Since I got so many, it seems only right that I answer as many as I can. ^_^   
  
I'm really happy that everyone found the last chapter to be so funny. The scary part is, a friend of mine read it and said, "It makes perfect sense to me" and then told me what each part stood for metaphorically. Cabbages=children, etc, that kind of thing. I was like "Hey, I never planned for it to make sense! You're a whacko!" ^o^   
  
The old lady in the elevator was actually also in Crazy Elf Paladin's fanfic; he said I could borrow her. ^_^   
  
Badgerwolf: what Iyzeka was doing . . . let's just say, it's what a lot of young women do these days with their boyfriends. ^_^   
  
Shahrezad: Delays are okay! I love that you understand HOW Iyzeka is innocent. It's that exactly, where she doesn't know what is right or wrong when it comes to society. She knows that if something hurts someone it's wrong, but if it doesn't hurt anyone she gets confused. LOL. I like angsty guys too. Xellos and Filia will probably take quite some time before they realize subconsciously and consciously that it's alright for them to love each other. I, personally, enjoy watching them as they explore their inner selves and slowly stretch the boundaries they've lived with for so long, even if it does take a little while. ^_^   
  
Neko-Metallium & Beast Master Zelas: Agreed, some things are worth the wait! Wasn't that a catsup commercial?   
  
Icy Discordia: Your review actually had me thinking for a while, the part about them being practically human. I always remembered the scene where Goury spoke of Filia and Xellos and said "Well, they're only human" and Amelia said "No, they're not". But the irony is, Goury was right psychologically! While Xellos is a twisted example of a human being, both Xellos and Filia behave exactly as a human would or could. Thus the belief that it's not good and evil, but order and chaos.   
  
Amber (Rykfiction): I will send you that beta! I promise! Anyway, thanks so much and, yes, the creativity can be a dilemma. I had to finally spend a lot of time BECOMING Xellos again. (as nuts as that sounds, it works) Damn, is he full of pain and twisted suffering! As to the fic, though, I feel like I have something personal invested into it and I refuse to do myself or the characters the injustice of never finishing it. ^_^ (hugs)   
  
Mistress DragonFlame: I sleep . . . really! Sometimes . . . ^_^   
  
Xeria Malstrum: It's only been a month, silly! ^_^ But the fact that it feels like three to you is a very sweet thing to say! True, realistic romance has always been one of the things I felt fanfiction was lacking. It's a pet peeve of mine if characters get together too soon.   
  
As to everyone else who I didn't reply to, I still really appreciated your reviews! ^_^   
  
Oh, and something you guys might find interesting: In my Slayers world, Xellos and Filia COULD have gotten together 700 years earlier, when the group was all still alive. What was the one variable that prevented it? **Zelgadis disappeared and never returned. If he had come back . . . things would be very different.   
  
  
  


**Chapter 31**

  
  
Hong Kong, China   
June 8th, 2002   
  
The corridors of the opera house loomed around him; he felt so very small.   
Kendar sighed as he followed Xellos and the dragon woman, his eyes guiltily straying to her as he considered what he had seen.   
No matter how he tried to argue it, the slight man considered, he could not win. The emotions that Xellos had exuded, with no magic to guard them, could not be denied.   
The Mazoku frowned and turned a corner with the couple. No . . . But how could it be?   
How could Xellos, General and Priest, brilliant tactician and merciless killer . . ._ care?_ About _anyone_? He was Mazoku, and that itself should make it impossible . . .   
The bright lights of the opera seemed to fade away into nothingness as Kendar once again became tangled within his own dark mind. Impossible . . .   
_Demons cannot love . . ._   
Was it possible that this man was NOT Xellos? No, Kendar would recognize him anywhere . . . the ravages of war, when the only one you could count on was your commander . . . He could never forget General Xellos . . .   
Loyalty had never been a strong suit of the Mazoku, but Xellos had a strange way of making you loyal . . .   
The demon shook his dark head, gray eyes hollow as he slumped to huddle on the ground once more; his blind gaze noticed nothing of the bustling theater around him.   
_General Xellos . . ._ He'd had an odd, fierce protectiveness of his troops, if only because every demon was needed against such great odds, for the dragons were many . . . oh so many . . .   
And how could one not return that loyalty?   
Shaking his head, Kendar slowly exhaled, his human form drained from the unusual feelings coursing through him. Was it possible, then?   
_Could . . . could I have felt . . . a GOOD emotion? Even back then? Loyalty was said to be an idea . . . I never had a reason to study emotions in others until I had Xellos as my commander, and saw how easily he could manipulate people by merely assessing their feelings and plying them into his hands._   
He had become better at telling what non-Mazoku were emoting . . . but he had never looked back at his own sensations from the past until this moment . . .   
Kendar knew that Xellos had not become as weak and defenseless as he was made out to be . . . but he also had to admit that the rumor-mill had caught onto something when they said the General-Priest was "cavorting with dragons". However, that same network of nasty, shadow lies had been cut short recently: the day Beastmaster Haramon's remains had been discovered.   
_So, what we have is an interesting web of things that do not compute,_ the demon mused, falling back on the childhood whimsy of logic and reason. A long time ago, he had learned just how useful such ridiculed concepts could be . . .   
_Xellos' signature was all over Haramon's astral taint . . . And there was practically nothing left to identify the dead Beastmaster by, barring the faint magical residue remaining. Xellos did a thorough job of killing him . . . he is no faint-hearted flower, no matter how much time he has spent pleasantly entertaining dragons.   
But he has also displayed positive emotions . . . and he yet lives._   
Forced to confront these obvious signs, Kendar's non-corporeal mind threatened to disintegrate into random electrons from the strain. Clutching his body's head, the demon winced. _This means . . ._   
"We . . . CAN feel positive emotions . . ." His voice rasped as he pulled at his sienna hair, growling at the pain but welcoming it. "And we will not die . . . or become something else, such as a human, instead."   
His whole world had been blown apart.   
  
((()))   
  
"I'm _so _sorry for my rudeness on the phone," the manager gushed, dark eyes darting from his impromptu guests to the other employees, then back again.   
The tuxedoed Mazoku waved his hand as they were led along the lush corridors of the opera house, warm saffron lights reflecting off his companion's draping amber dress. Filia seemed notably distracted by the surroundings, her azure gaze taking in the gold-inlaid mirrors and the pine and oak furnishings.   
The Asian man almost tripped over himself as they followed him up a winding, crimson-carpeted staircase. "I have to apologize for our state of disorder, we really should have been more prepared for such noble guests—"   
"Thank you," Xellos rolled his eyes, "yes." Glancing to the blonde on his arm, he tugged on her hand slightly, bringing her gaze back to him as they passed the flourishing potted palms and brocaded tapestries of the second level. "Veria?" he asked, dipping his head to the dragoness.   
"Sorry." She flushed and dropped her chin as they slowed before two long, deep ochre curtains.   
"Here," the manager bowed low, hand over the breast of his tuxedo, "we have our best booth for you." He raised his other arm and pulled back the curtains, revealing a good-sized room bathed in golden light from the stage beyond and below it.   
The demon led his date through the doorway, giving the man a dark smile as they walked by. "Thank you, this will do nicely."   
"Is there," the manager asked nervously, "anything else we can do for you?"   
Xellos broke into a grin and folded his arms across his black suit-coat. "Yes, actually . . . there is."   
  
((()))   
  
"Okay," Val poked the list in his hand with the pencil, "so, we need pliers, a hammer, lawn furniture, a bottle of—"   
"KAAAAAHN!" Once again, she stood before the open doors, basking in the night air and screaming.   
"Stop that!" Rising, the young dragon stomped over to the window and pulled Iyzeka away, closing the glass doors tight to block out the sounds of the howling dogs. "What is WITH you, anyway? Why do you keep doing that?"   
The redhead slouched petulantly onto the leather couch and folded her arms. "It's fun! Mommy and I do it all the time."   
Brows rising tiredly, Valgaav replied, "I bet. Anyway, we have work to do. Let's do an inventory of what we have."   
With a nod, the demoness began to sort through the pile of junk on the coffee table. "Hmm . . . we have duct-tape, a screwdriver, some Cheetos, a broken lamp, a makeup kit, your mother's lingerie—"   
"Um, we don't need that," the teen quickly added, looking away. "Can you . . . put that back where you got it?"   
  
((()))   
  
"You ordered . . . _takeout_?" Filia stared at him, mouth hanging open.   
Shrugging from where he sat next to her, the Mazoku leaned back on the plush, satin-upholstered sofa and closed his purple eyes. "Why not? We're paying a hundred times the regular price for tickets here. They can afford to shower us with extra amenities."   
She snorted and pursed her lips, but couldn't bring herself to be too angry. "Well, I guess I'm kind of hungry, too," the dragoness admitted, eyes straying to the wide theater spread out below them.   
"Of course you are." He gave her a proud grin and cocked his violet head. "And it should be here any minute."   
Shaking her head, Filia adjusted her copper dress and listened to the dim sounds of people meandering into the lower level; the well-dressed aristocrats laughed and chatted as they found their seats, the warm opera house lights twinkling upon the ladies' fine dresses.   
"Poor Val," the dragoness finally said, though she felt as if she were forcing the thoughts past other, more solid concerns. "I can't believe you made that joke about the Doors concert." Flushing, she looked down. "He wants you to be his father, but you're not; a flippant joke like that might have hurt him."   
Xellos opened his eyes to glance at her, his hand finding hers on the couch and grasping it. "He's tougher than that. Guys can take a lot of punishment. And anyhow, that was a small price to pay for humiliating us in front of all those people, I'm sure. But is that really what's concerning you?"   
Frowning, Filia let the feeling of his fingers wrapped around her own calm her. "I . . . I'm not sure . . ."   
She gazed out over the balcony again, and something between the looming darkness and the sparkling gowns seemed to gnaw at her . . .   
. . . _and Time will starve on your flesh_ . . .   
The sharp memory overrode her senses, and she fell back on the sofa, cerulean eyes wide.   
"Veria?"   
That was it . . . the strange prophecy she had tried so hard to forget was rising to the surface of her mind, and now she found herself forced to fight the terror it inflicted on her.   
—_What's wrong, why are you suddenly so frightened?_— Xellos demanded in her head, and a tiny sensation of darkness licked over her as the link was formed.   
—_Last night _. . .—   
Sighing, the demon nodded, hand tightening around hers as his violet eyes narrowed. —_I had hoped the day would be distracting enough for you that you'd forget about it for a while._—   
—_I did forget . . . but I guess it came back._— She tried to smile up at him, but it came out ashen and weak. "I'm okay, really."   
The purple-haired man gave her a disbelieving stare, brows raised, and began pulling her closer to him. Filia relented as he wrapped an arm around her back, settling into his embrace with a tired exhale. —_Filia,_— his gentle thoughts reached her, —_please, tell me what you saw. If it's troubling you this much . . . I'm sure if you talked about it you'd feel better._—   
She closed her eyes, breathing in the clean scent of him, and tried to banish the revelations from her memories; a tired frustration was all she could accomplish. —_Okay_— the dragoness finally relented, scrunching her eyes shut but unable to shake the disturbing recollection of that night. —_I . . . was meditating. And . . . something in my mind spoke. As if it were me, but it wasn't._— Unable to stop herself, Filia's fingers crept under his suit-coat and around his back.   
—_Is it at all like the way we are speaking now?_— Xellos asked, his hands slowly rubbing her shoulders up and down in soothing circles.   
—_No, it's not nearly as loud and obvious. It feels more as if I myself were thinking the thoughts . . . but I know they're not mine.—   
—What did it tell you? I know it's frightening,_— he quickly added, but Filia shook her head and buried her nose deeper into his tuxedo jacket.   
—_I have to tell you. It may be important._— Pausing, she winced and clutched his waist tightly. —_It . . . it said . . . 'time' . . . it spoke of it oddly. And . . . then . . ._— She had to stop to breathe, then realized that she would begin to hyperventilate if she didn't calm herself. Leisurely inhaling, the saffron-haired woman raised her head, eyes still closed. —_Then it said . . . three times we would wait. And years for days and days for years . . . Then . . . this is the scary part . . ._—   
She felt him move one hand away and suddenly she could feel something brush her face. Opening her eyes, Filia blinked and smiled at his concerned amethyst gaze, his hand holding her head up. —_It . . . said . . . "Time will starve on your . . . flesh" . . ._— Unable to stop the instinctual fear that filled her, Filia looked away, trying to pull her chin from his fingers.   
Xellos held her still, violet eyes staring into her own. "Veria," he murmured at the barest edge of hearing, "don't be afraid of this."   
She bit back a whimper, his words taking all the tension from her body. When he dropped his hand, she collapsed against him, and he lifted her to sit against him, hugging her delicately as if she would shatter at his touch.   
—_I won't let anything happen to you . . . and I also think that your fear is preventing you from seeing what your prophecy is saying. I don't think it's bad at all._—   
Though Filia had no clue as to what he meant, an odd tranquility settled over her, and she sat up to smile into his kind eyes. "Thanks."   
"No problem," he whispered back, winking.   
—_You know . . . whenever we're linked, I can sense at least a little of your miasma,_— she told him shyly.   
—_That's not bad, is it?—   
—No._— The dragoness beamed and buried her head into his chest. —_I miss feeling it all the time . . . I'll be very happy when we can remove the broaches.—   
—So will I._— Cocking his head, he noted, "But, I think our food has arrived."   
She turned at the sound of a knock on the wall, then the curtains slowly began to part, light from the hallway flowing across the floor. "Okay," the blonde nodded as the opera house staff began wheeling in a cart of food.   
With a contented sigh, Filia's gaze became unfocused as she looked out onto the stately red curtains swathed across the opera stage. _So . . . then I DID have a prophesy,_ she mused. _If Xellos says that it will be alright, then I know it will. I'm not sure how or why . . . but he'll make it right. No matter what it takes._   
  
((()))   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"   
Val raised his head from the couch to glare at the maroon-haired demoness. "What?!"   
"Zombies, zombies!"   
Rolling his eyes, he lay back again and picked up his book, absorbing the words in the warm light of the table lamp. "It's just a game."   
Fearfully, Iyzeka returned to the television, game console gripped in her tiny hands. "They're everywhere. This game is scary," she moaned, green eyes wide with terror. "Um, where should I go now?"   
"I donno', where are you?"   
"AHH! Run, run . . . faster! No, don't go over there!"   
"I told you that you should have played as the guy first. He has better weapons."   
"They're EATING ME!!"   
  
((()))   
  
"Zander, you know Chinese. What are they saying?"   
"Hmmm . . . 'blah-blah-blah-love, blah-blah-blah-death, blah-blah-blah-alien stole my baby—"   
Filia glared at her companion and leaned back against him on the couch. "I mean it!"   
"Well," the Mazoku took another bite from the plate of food in his hand, "you could always look at that little television over there in the corner," he pointed to the side of the booth with his fork. "It translates the opera, don't'cha know," he added with a smirk.   
Raising her head to give him another harsh look, the fair-haired woman folded her arms across her shimmering dress and looked away again, resting her overflowing curls against his shoulder. "Fine, be that way."   
"You want some cake?"   
"No," she harrumphed, azure eyes narrowed at the surrounding darkness lit only by the stage and a nearby lamp. "I'm trying to watch my figure."   
"Hmm . . . that's okay, " his voice dropped to a low sultry tone behind her, "I'll watch it _for _you, if you want."   
Xellos laughed as the dragoness groaned, then shook her head. "You're incorrigible."   
As if taking his cue, he added, "And you can encourage me as often as you like."   
  
  
Beneath the Ocean   
June 6th, 2002   
  
Kendar quaked as he stepped into the dank audience chamber, the walls swelling and falling as if the very room breathed. "You requested me, Your Highness."   
Upon the dais, his king sat against one moss-covered pillar, eyes hollow. "Kendar . . . you must have discovered something by now. I know you've spent a great deal of time . . . in China."   
In the shadows and stillness, liquid dripped and plopped. "Yes, sir. I . . . I did find something." _Oh, Mother of All, please give me something to tell him . . . _ The brown-haired Mazoku fell to his knees, begging inside his mind as his slate eyes widened fearfully.   
"Very well . . . what have you found?" Telgaln's voice trailed off with disturbing serenity.   
Grasping onto composure, the slight demon fought for words. _Something, something . . ._ A dim memory brushed his thoughts, a memory of sound, of a commanding voice . . .   
_"When you mustn't lie . . . find a different truth to tell."   
Thank you, Xellos . . ._   
Raising his head slightly, Kendar opened his mouth. "I have found a man who looks, sounds and acts as Xellos, Lord, and has occasionally shown unusual behavior around his wife. However, he and his companions do not seem to be searching for anything at all, just enjoying themselves as tourists."   
With a snarl, Telgaln pulled his lanky body from the slimy floor and began pacing again. "Then you'd better make sure. All other leads have fallen through . . ." the dark man stomped as he turned to walk the length of the dais, "any oddities have explanations; drugs, infidelity, etcetera, etcetera . . . What are THIS man's reasons?" he turned to glare at his servant, "What is this strangeness, Kendar?"   
"Um," the demon stuttered, "he is too passionate for the length of their joining. Ten years and he still seems to want her as if they were newly wed. He also seems guilty for some things that he does, that other men would take for granted, and their right."   
Nodding, Telgaln raised an ashen hand to his chin, ebony eyes narrowing in thought. "That does sound quite promising. If it were Xellos and his companion, my sources have no proof that the two have been intimate, and much proof against it. How many children are there?"   
"Two, Sire."   
"Yes, they would need at least one. Male?"   
"Yes." _Damnation_ . . .   
With a grin, the crazed glint returned to his empty eyes. "Perfect. If it IS Xellos, the other child will be another Mazoku under Zelas' charge. And you say that he looks like Xellos? Does the wife look pale and flaxen as a wretched Beast?"   
"Aye . . ." Kendar breathed slowly as the murk soaked into his skin, not knowing that luck touched him; his agony and fear for Xellos and his Lady tasted no different than his own fear for his life.   
"Then watch them further. At the first sign of them searching for anything at all, find what they are after first, and call for me. They WILL go for it, and then we will be _there._"   
  
((()))   
  
"Xellos?" Filia whispered very softly, his arms around her. "Xellos?"   
She lay on the edge of the couch, spoon-style with him behind her. Long before, he had put aside his food, and they had slowly melted together as the opera had progressed.   
"Xellos?"   
Turning, the blonde rolled her eyes as the dim blue and yellow light fell across his pallid features, revealing his slumbering form. Shaking her head slightly, Filia returned to lying against him, slipping her shoes off to snuggle her toes under his calves. "Hmm . . . this is nice . . ."   
In response, he moved a bit, one hand shifting to wrap around her stomach. With a smile, the fair dragoness sighed and relaxed, her back warm on his chest, and listened to the soprano's voice trill and dip as she sang of her one true love.   
  
((()))   
  
"Wow, you're really good at this," Iyzeka purred as she leaned over Val's shoulder.   
"Thanks. I've already beaten it a few times, so it's no big deal." With a bored sigh, the Ancient dragon tapped the buttons, and another group of zombies fell to the digitized woman on the screen.   
The redhead blinked at the television, shaking her head. "I can't believe you can kill them with only the knife. That's amazing."   
Valgaav gave a half-shrug and leaned back against the coffee table, messy teal spikes brushing the surface as he stretched. "I've had time to get better . . ." _—And it's a game made for humans, don't forget. I have faster reflexes and I'm more intelligent.—   
—True._— The tiny demoness settled in next to him as he raised his head and returned to directing the character on the screen. —_By the way, I'm curious as to where you think we should look next for the stone._—   
Humming, Val narrowed his eyes and seemed to concentrate on the game. —_I'm not sure anymore. We checked all the museums, antique shops, and even some of the more affluent businesses. I felt that we should stay in the city, but we've exhausted all the options I could come up with. Where else could it be?—   
—Well,_— Iyzeka considered, —_let's look at it logically.—   
—You, use logic?_— mocked Val with a smirk, golden gaze locked on the television. —_Just kidding, okay, what's your idea._—   
She rolled her eyes slightly, then leaned against his shoulder. —_In the meeting and elsewhere as well, Mistress Zelas said that you found the first stone fragment in a tomb that held a lot of magical power for an ancient location.—   
—True . . . however, I could only sense the power of the tomb when I entered the room itself, and I couldn't even sense the stone. Xellos is the one who found it, and only because his senses were heightened by Mom getting really upset at him.—   
—If that's the case, though,_— Iyzeka rubbed her cheek against his shoulder affectionately, —_then wouldn't it be smarter to look for the sites of strong magical power instead of looking for the stone?_—   
Valgaav set down the controls, a tired look on his face, then he smiled. "How about some ice-cream?" he asked.   
"Sure!" She hopped up and followed him, offering,   
—_Yes,_— came his dour reply to her sent thought as he stood up and began padding towards the kitchen. —_That's what Xellos was planning. But I find that I'm unable to sense sites of power unless I'm actually standing in one._— The dragon turned on the kitchen lights and opened the freezer, frowning at the bare, icy shelves within.   
"No ice-cream?" whimpered the pixie at his side, viridian eyes sorrowful. —_So then, if you can't sense it, why not use a method of predicting where sites of power might be? Isn't there a Chinese discipline that does that?_—   
His mouth opened and he blinked. "Maybe room-service has some." —_You're right, I must be so dense to have not thought of it! So, what we need is a Feng Shui specialist to find us the sites with the most "chi", as the Chinese call it._— Grabbing the phone, the t-shirt clad teen pressed the zero and waited, mouth turning down as he pressed the receiver to his ear. "Yeah, could we have some room service for room four-oh-five? Yes. Do you have any ice cream?"   
Iyzeka began to dance around the kitchen, hands waving in the air as her feet thumped on the floor. "ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!!"   
"YES!" Val spoke over her clamor, "DO YOU HAVE A _LOT_?"   
"ICE CREAM!"   
  
((()))   
  
"So," Xellos asked as they strolled down the third story corridor towards their suite, "are you _serious_ about that whole philanthropic escapade of yours you were talking about yesterday?" _I hope that Val's feelings of impending doom are over, otherwise she's gonna force us into going against his premonition. But it would be out of character for my 'wife' to change her mind._   
The blonde narrowed her azure eyes and pulled herself up tall, crossing her arms over her copper gown, her ringlets of curls tossing. "Yes, I was. Do you have a _problem_ with that?"   
Sighing heavily, the tuxedoed demon growled, "Dammit. No, I guess not. You do know you're driving me crazy, don't you?" he added, brows rising over an unimpressed expression.   
Filia beamed and slung her purse over her shoulder, gait becoming more buoyant as pride lifted her chin. "What goes around comes around, after all. It's only fair." She laughed as the violet-haired man pouted back.   
"You're so mean," he grumbled, stopping before suite 405 to fumble in his trousers for the key. "Next you'll make me go to baby showers."   
"Good idea!"   
"Dammit." With a melodramatic sigh, Xellos unlocked the door and swung it open. The Mazoku stepped through the doorway, then stopped still at what he saw, his shocked companion gasping behind him.   
"OH MY _GOD_!"   
"Eeep!" Straddling Valgaav's lifeless form on the carpeting, a shirtless Iyzeka gazed fearfully behind her at the two adults in the doorway. "Um . . ."   
Xellos strode forward, eyes narrowing as a slow anger beginning to burn in him. "Iyzeka, didn't I ALREADY have a TALK with you two ABOUT THIS?!"   
The demoness' emerald eyes widened in terror as she backpedaled off of her dazed companion, back hitting the television stand. "Y-yes!"   
With a growl, the man glanced back at his date, her large azure eyes already filling with tears. Returning to Iyzeka, he spat angrily at the teen, "WHAT did you think you were doing?!"   
Behind him, Filia dropped to her knees, sobbing, "My poor baby's been molested _again_!" Her curls bobbed as her body shook in the weeping.   
Mouth gaping, the petite redhead covered her bra-clad chest with her hands and attempted, "I-I was just pretending to be a zombie!"   
"And WHAT," Xellos put his fists on his slender hips as he stood over the girl, "does _that_ entail?"   
In a tiny voice, she answered, ". . . eating him."   
_Thunk._ The amethyst-haired demon slowly dragged himself up off the floor and began to dust off his tuxedo. "ExCUSE me?" he weakly asked, head aching.   
Silence greeted him, and Xellos turned to find Filia passed out on the gray carpeting. "Wonderful. So, Iyzeka?"   
Tears began pouring from the girl's eyes as she began to plead loudly, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AND TURN ME INTO ONE OF THE WALKING UNDEAD CURSED TO WANDER THE EARTH INFECTING DOGS AND BIRDS AND PEOPLE AND EATING FLESH—"   
"Hey!" Xellos held up his hands. "Okay, listen, I'm _not_ going to turn you into a zombie, kill you, _o_ send your soul into eternal torment. I'll even make you a deal and never force you to watch 'Waiting to Exhale'."   
"But I _like_ that movie," Iyzeka mournfully added.   
Rolling his violet eyes, the Greater Beastmaster took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay. _Whatever._ The POINT is, you should know better about this." His lips pursed as he folded his arms across his chest. "'Eating him'. Good God."   
She fidgeted under his angry glare, then blinked as the blonde woman on the floor began to stir. "Oh, Missus Mettler . . ."   
With another sigh, Xellos pivoted in place and briskly returned to Filia's side. Exhaling slowly, he knelt beside her and shook her shoulders. "Okay, Veria. Time to wake up."   
The dragoness squinted and blinked, then took his hands, slowly rising. "Oh, no!" she said as she spotted her son on the floor. "My Val! What have you done to him?!"   
Shaking his head, the priest led the fair-haired woman over to the couch and sat her down, her copper dress hanging oddly from her shoulders. Before her, her son lay dazed, eyes wide open and unseeing, the pixie-girl huddled next to him.   
"Well," Xellos mused, cat-eyes scanning the lanky boy, "he doesn't seem to be missing any clothing . . . yet." His gaze raked over the demoness, who cowered further. "Yep, he's still a virgin."   
"WHAT?" Filia glared up at him and wiped her reddened eyes. "How can you tell? ANYTHING could have happened!"   
"Hmm . . ." Leaning over Valgaav, the Mazoku waved his hand in the dragon's face; the golden eyes were unresponsive. "From how _stunned_ he is, of course! I know Val, and he'd never do more than kiss a girl unless they were engaged to be wed. This thing must have really floored him . . . literally. I think he's still in shock."   
Xellos' long purple locks brushed against Val's face as the demon peered at him. With a jolt, the boy on the floor blinked and shook his head. "Wha . . . what happened?"   
"Yep," the 'business man' nodded and straightened, "still a virgin."   
"Huh?"   
Tisking, the demon answered, "you had a little more excitement than usual. As for you," he turned his cold amethyst eyes upon the curled-up and shivering redhead, "go to your _room_. YOUR room. Not _his_."   
Iyzeka nodded and shot up fast, grabbing her shirt. "Yes, sir!" She turned and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.   
With a groan, Xellos sat down on the sofa next to his saffron-haired 'wife'. "I wonder," he sighed, "if I can lock her into her room . . ."   
**


	33. Chapter 32 And Author's Note

  
  
Well, I didn't get nearly as many reviews as I had hoped, but then again, it IS the holiday season!   
  
First off, Happy Holidays to all of you out there and I hope you're all doing well. I found out just yesterday that I still have my job (yea!!) so I'm pretty psyched. ^_^ Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah and Happy Quanza, um, and Happy Winter Solstice.   
  
Unfortunately, I'm feeling rather ill but I'm trying to not stay sick for long. I have Echinacea and Elderberry Tea! Jee, that sure brings back Monty Python memories . . .   
  
Ahem. Anyhow, on to answering reviews.   
  
Shahrezad1: Yes, the kids are always getting into trouble. I like having some characters older and some younger, then all ages can enjoy what I write without feeling that they can't connect with the characters. ^_^ I sure wish I had more men reviewing, though . . . Anyhow, yes, Kendar is also a great character who I like. I wish I could do more with him, but I'm afraid that in a few chapters down the line he won't get too many scenes. After that span, though, I'm intending on giving him a lot more "screen time".   
  
As to Xellos' realization of how Mazoku can feel so-called "good" emotions, unfortunately, (or fortunately) that was far before the time that this fanfic was set in. Probably a good thing . . . if I had started the fanfic at that point, we would have had to go through a few hundred years to get to this point . . . eh heh, it's already quite long! ^_^ But maybe I can find a way to "flashback" to it. ^_^ It sure would be fun, wouldn't it?   
  
As for Mistress Dragon Flame and Xeria and Neko-Metallium, I'm so glad you all find Iyzeka to be as innocent as I'm trying to write her. I had this fear that people would be unable to associate innocence with her, since she's so . . . (ahem) feisty.   
  
Jadelitfireflies wrote about Kendar's crush on Filia. Well, I'm not sure how it would affect a relationship between him and Xellos, if there would even be one. I'm certain that Xellos would be able to sense Kendar's feelings towards Filia, if they were on the same plane, etc.   
  
Does this mean you guys want more of Kendar? lol. Go ahead, make requests. I will do my very best to satisfy you guys!   
  
As to lateness, Neko-Metallium, don't fret. At least you reviewed! Unlike some other people who have yet to review even though it's been a whole month. (Mock-glares at Grace, Amber, Dark Fire Angel, Chaos-Anita and those Ranma folks) What DID ever happen to you Ranma fellows, anyhow? Ranma Higurashi, Shampoo, and Akane . . . you know, you should read this more often!! (hangs head) Abandoning your Ukchan! Tisk tisk! ^o^ Anyhow, c'mon guys, give me s'more reviews!   
  
(Sigh)   
  
Besides that, Tbiris . . . I'm glad I finally made you laugh! ^_^ Boy, that was hard. Are you a Vulcan? With a name like Tbiris, it sure seems like it! And all the "interesting"s I've gotten from you had me wondering. I feel proud to have finally gotten a chuckle out of you! (smug smile) I'd hug you, but I'd probably get Vulcan-neck-pinched . . . OW!   
  
So, onto another chapter in "Gee, Xellos sure sucks at saving the world" . . . Ahem, I mean, "Modern Day".   
  
  
Love ya,   
  
Ukchana   
  
**

Chapter 32

**   
  
  
Hong Kong, China   
June 9th, 2002   
  
_Well,_ Kendar told himself with a sigh, _Telgaln ordered me to watch Xellos . . . and watch him I am. _ He shook his head in the early morning twilight and leaned back in mid-air, suspended between the two planes. _I just never thought I'd see Xellos . . . sleep._ Meditating was one thing, but sleep?   
The blonde, who he now knew was the dragoness Filia Ul Copt, had been shifting radically in her slumber all night, while of course, Xellos did not move a millimeter. Kendar still felt the strange fascination for her, and his time spent studying them was made worthwhile because of it. _Still so beautiful; her innocence and purity are so appealing._ He found himself wanting to tarnish her goodness, dirty the pale yellow of her hair and mar the smooth skin. And yet, if he did, her overwhelming allure would be over.   
_How does Xellos stand the lust of having such a flower so near, and not pluck her? _ Perhaps in the torment of her beauty, he found some release, perhaps by merely remaining in her light . . .   
As he watched, the dragoness squealed in her sleep, and suddenly rolled over to face her bed companion and pulled her knees to her chest. With interest, the brown-haired Mazoku studied her as she growled low and proceeded to shove the General Priest off the bed with her feet.   
With a loud _thunk_, Xellos landed on the carpet in an undignified sprawl, pulling some of the bedcovering with him. Ironically, Filia too held the sheets tightly in her sleep, so when the dozing man began to tug the fabric over himself, he drew the blonde towards the edge of the bed.   
Kendar chuckled as the violet-haired priest unknowingly pulled the woman off the bed, only to have her fall, face-first, onto him. _Oh, dear,_ the Mazoku shook his head. _This will certainly be interesting._   
  


—

  
Valgaav poured another cup of coffee and looked at his watch, then back at the dusky horizon that glowed faintly from the glass balcony doors. "Still have a few more seconds before the sun rises," the aqua-haired dragon spoke to himself, tawny eyes narrowing.   
Suddenly, a dull thumping noise sounded from the master bedroom. Growling deep in his throat, the young man tugged on his t-shirt and started for his parent's room. "Dammit, can't they wait at least until the sun is up to start a ruckus?"   
He opened the door to their bedroom while taking another sip of coffee from his cup.   
With a _phhht_, Valgaav promptly sputtered all over the floor, eyes wide. Saying nothing, he pulled his gaze from the sight of his mother laying heavily on top of Xellos on the floor, and closed the door again.   
Shaking his head, Val headed back to the kitchen.   
"I need more coffee."   
  


—

  
Wincing, Xellos slowly opened his eyes.   
He was surrounded by a strange, pale yellow substance . . .   
_Oh, it's Filia's hair._   
Of course.   
Then he realized foggily that she was on top of him. Something told him that this wasn't normal, but he wasn't quite sure why . . .   
She shifted over him, head turning in her sleep to rub her cheek against his. Stunned, the Mazoku slowly began to recall exactly why Filia was probably lying on him.   
_Married. Okay. Mission. Gotcha._   
"Veria," Xellos croaked, trying to move but finding himself pinned. "Hey, wake up."   
Dead weight, the blonde raised her arms enough to wrap them around his head, then went back to sleep. At least it freed up his own upper appendages, Xellos mused.   
Unfortunately for him, he realized that other parts of him were awake, also. "Oh, not this again," he groaned, then yawned loudly.   
"Hmm?" Filia murmured, only to snuggle deeper onto him.   
_Well, I AM a guy, after all . . . well . . . mentally, anyway._ At the moment he was also male physically, which was causing a few problems since Filia was most _definitely_ female. _Oh, yes . . . very female._   
Flushing, the priest poked her in the side repeatedly, hissing, "Hey! Get off'a me, you pushed me off the bed!"   
With a jerk of her saffron head, the dragoness woke, blinking down at him. "Huh? Xe-"   
"OFF!" he cried quickly, —_Don't say my NAME!_— "you're crushing my stomach and you're really heavy!"   
Startled, Filia sat up on him, the force on the wrong areas making him wince. "Are you saying I'm FAT?"   
"No, _no_, please get off of my crotch, that _really_ hurts . . ."   
The woman blushed and straightened her navy night-slip, shocked into stillness long enough that Xellos could extract himself and wobbly stand. "Good God," he winced and peered out the blinds at the breaking dawn, "what the hell time is it? Only Val or my mother would get up this early."   
  


((()))

  
Val sat on a lawn chair on the balcony, watching the sun rise. Behind him he heard someone stumble into the kitchen, then looked over his shoulder to see Iyzeka, in her yellow and pink pajamas, flailing towards the coffee pot.   
_"Wake-up juice,"_ she croaked, eyes squeezed shut. "Too much thumping."   
Shaking his head again, the young dragon returned to watching the morning sky, his golden eyes amused. "Stuff'll rot your insides," he called back.   
A few more stumbling steps were heard, then the redhead joined him on the balcony and dropped into a cross-legged position on the cement. Eyes still screwed tightly closed, she sipped the coffee, then coughed.   
"Tastes like _rotting_ . . ." the girl pouted, set down the cup, then lay down on the hard floor and fell asleep.   
"Told 'ja."   
  


((()))

  
  
The day after the monsoon ended proved to be quite sunny and mild by the time they finished breakfast and stepped out into the bustling streets.   
"So," Filia asked her son doubtfully as they stood in the bright morning sunlight, "_what_ are you two going to do again?"   
With a put-upon sigh, Val set his hands on his hips and replied, "Just more sight-seeing. Calm down, Mom." He once again wore his favorite outfit: blue-jeans and a t-shirt.   
On the other side of him, the short-haired demoness rubbed her shoe into the sidewalk and didn't look up, obviously still embarrassed about the previous night . . . but that didn't fool Valgaav's mother.   
"Come on, Vee," Xellos coaxed her from the teenagers, "we have things to do today ourselves."   
Nodding, the flaxen-haired woman turned and joined him on the other side of the hotel-front, where a horse-drawn carriage waited.   
Xellos' brows rose as she stopped beside him, and he motioned for her to get in. "They'll be fine. _He'll_ be fine."   
With a sigh, the dragoness nodded, pursing her lips and twisting the hem of her short, flared white skirt. "I . . . I guess so." She brushed the waves of long saffron hair suddenly tossed by a growing breeze and stepped up onto the carriage.   
"Good."   
They both boarded and sat down, and the rider chirped at the horses to head out. With the summer wind in their hair, the couple sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the warm sunlight of late morning and listening to the horses' hooves on the pavement.   
"You look very handsome," Filia added, aqua eyes falling across the black ensemble she had picked out for him.   
The amethyst-haired man beamed and tugged at the high collar of the ebony dress-shirt. "It's worth being overheated to see you in such a short skirt," he leered jokingly at her creamy thighs.   
"Ha, ha," she flatly replied as she leaned back in the bench, a light smile turning her mouth at the thought of their 'bargain'. "I think I got the better deal out of it."   
"That's a matter of debate," he retorted archly, his violet glance causing a blush across her cheeks. "The blouse is nice, too."   
As the horses clip-clopped around a corner, Filia frowned and folded her arms protectively across her chest, trying to block his view of her bosom so enhanced by the deep crimson Chinese-style shirt he had chosen for her to wear. "Whatever," she stalled, rolling her eyes. She couldn't help giggling when he grinned at her, though, and they shared some laughter at their own silliness.   
Filia blinked then, and frowned as she realized something. "Wait a moment . . . where are we going, anyway?"   
"To a golf course!" Xellos announced happily, hands on his thighs. "Exciting, huh?"   
The pale-haired woman stared at him in confusion. "Um . . . no. How are we going to help anyone at a golf course?"   
"You'll see," he nodded with a smile, violet tresses dancing in the breeze.   
"Okay . . ." Shaking her head, Filia shrugged, then paused as a very unusual, but familiar feeling settled over her body. Paling, she gripped the arm-rest of the open carriage and cried, "STOP!"   
Xellos gawked at her as the horses were reined back, the carriage halting suddenly. "Veria?"   
She shot up out of the seat, eyes desperately scanning the surrounding stores. "Not now, I have to get something. Wait right here!" Spotting a convenience store, she jumped from the coach and rushed inside.   
In the carriage, the Mazoku stared after her, perplexed. "Um . . . ohhh-kay."   
  


—

  
Filia rushed into the store, then ran down the first aisle, searching. _Where is it, where is it?!_ As she ran by, she grabbed a gigantic bottle of ibuprofen, then pushed aside an old woman and stormed through another aisle, heading for the candy, her long tresses flooding out behind her. _Where do they keep them, this is ridiculous!_ Grabbing a bunch of candy bars, the blonde restlessly searched the shop.   
"Hey!" cried the man at the front counter, "what's going on?"   
The dragoness ignored him, then cried in triumph as she found what she was looking for. Snatching it up, she raced for the door in the back and flung it open, locking herself inside.   
"Hey!" the shopkeeper screamed, "what do you think you're doing?!"   
Opening the bathroom door once, Filia waved the feminine pads in the air at him and screamed, "WHAT DOES IT _LOOK_ LIKE I'M DOING?!" then slammed the door.   
With a gasp, the man paled, then quickly sat down at the counter and picked up a magazine. "Oh . . . OKAY! Fine, fine!" His hands shook as he turned a page.   
  


—

  
Outside in the carriage, Xellos' violet eyes widened as he overheard the yelling inside the store. Features becoming pallid, he swallowed and forced himself to stay put. "Lina, help me," he prayed aloud, "she's having her period."   
The General Priest squeezed his eyes shut tightly and gripped the seat cushion.   
"I'm going to die."   
The coach driver turned to look at him, startled.   
Xellos nodded sagely.   
"And so are you."   
  


((()))

  
Valgaav and Iyzeka made their way down the main street of Hong Kong, the bustling crowds pressing around them and the jarring sounds of the bicycle bells filling the air.   
"I think," Val called over the noise, "that we should get started on that 'project' we were going to do for 'school' now, don't you?"   
Behind him, the maroon-haired girl blinked, then nodded. "Yeah, good idea. So, where should we start?"   
Frowning, the young man peered over the mob of people and raised a hand to his brow, shielding his eyes from the summer sun. "Well, I checked out the phone book last night and came up with some large companies that offer Feng Shui for people's homes and offices, but the local specialists might be more accurate."   
He led them down a side street, their path weaving in and out of the foot-traffic. They blended in easily with the tourists, Val in an ivory t-shirt and blue jeans and Iyzeka wearing a cheerful azure sundress. Pulling out a map that he hoped would help their image even more, the dragon pretended to use it to navigate the city as they went along.   
"Here's the first stop," the teal-haired boy told his nut-case of a companion, and they stepped into a busy outdoor market-place.   
Halting as Val stopped in mid-stride, the demoness stood on tip-toe and tried to look over his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"   
With a sigh, Valgaav waved an arm before him, and they both looked out onto the blocks upon blocks of vendors hawking their wares. "This is it." Taking out the list he'd made, he glanced at it in annoyance. "The address is the outdoor market. We'll have to search every booth in the market to find the first person."   
The short-haired girl gaped, then fell back on her heels. "Aww! We'll never find them!"   
"Maybe if we ask around for 'Jin the Feng Shui specialist', someone will have heard of him or her." His mouth tightened and he motioned her forward. "Come on."   
Giving a high-pitched moan, Iyzeka dropped her burgundy head and followed him into the throngs of shoppers and merchants.   
  


((()))

  
Xellos anxiously waited, throat constricting when he caught sight of her yellow head ducking around a paper lantern as she stepped through the doorway of the shop. _Oh, Lady, please spare my life . . ._   
He could already feel the rage, confusion and muddled emotions springing from her as her sapphire eyes flickered up to meet his. The scarlet and white-clad woman boarded the carriage, and it shook slightly, making the horses wicker nervously.   
"Hey," the demon tried weakly, "are you . . . alright?"   
"No, I'm NOT alright," Filia snapped, glaring over at him.   
_EEP!_   
"Um . . ." Chuckling uncertainly, he closed his eyes and put a hand on his neck. "I'm sorry. Do you . . . want to . . . talk about—"   
Those large azure orbs suddenly filled with tears and she grabbed his ebony lapels, gazing up at him. "I'm having my period!"   
Wincing, he coughed and squeezed out, "I . . . can see that."   
"WHAT'S _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"   
_Now I know what death looks like,_ Xellos considered as he gazed into the fiery blue eyes that burned above her bared fangs. _A buxom blonde._ "Veria, darling, please don't kill me," he begged, violet eyes narrowing in pain as she started to strangle him. —_Filia . . . please?_—   
She blinked, then let go and sat back, as if just struck by what she was doing. "Oh my God!" Her hands drew up to her mouth, posture collapsing forward as she covered her face.   
Xellos just breathed for a few moments, allowing blood to return to his head as he watched her golden hair flick in the summer breeze. "Driver . . . take us to the Celestial Jade Golf Course . . . quickly."   
  


((()))

  
"Isn't it pretty?"   
Val nodded half-heartedly and turned to gaze around the market place. "So, you don't know anyone by the name of Jin?"  
The shopkeeper shook his head, then glanced at the young red-haired girl holding the necklace. "Do you want to buy it?"  
"Um," the dragon frowned and dipped his head, "no . . ."  
"Pleeeease?" She beamed, then showed off the jewelry by twirling around in her blue dress. "Wouldn't it look nice on me?"  
With a put-upon sigh, Valgaav glared at the sidewalk and took out his wallet from his jeans' back pocket. "Fine."   
  


((()))

  
Filia squeezed her hands tightly into fists as they pulled to a stop outside the city limits. "_Why_ are we going to a golf course again?"   
Still within the carriage, they sat in the parking lot of a vast tennis and golf resort. In the distance, a breathtaking view of the southern mountains greeted them, lush and verdant.   
The sable-clothed man next to her barely moved as he glanced up to meet her eyes. "I need to obtain more adequate transportation for the busy day ahead of us. Do you think you could wait here for me to return?"   
_How DARE he leave me here!_ a part of her growled, but she struggled to reign in her emotions. Ducking her head, the dragoness silently fumed, fists clenching. _No, don't fight. Prove you're better than this._   
Raising her head, Filia glared at him, then paused at the hurt reflected in his blinking amethyst eyes. "Fine."   
She grabbed her plastic bag and her purse in one hand and stood up, then began stepping down from the carriage. Just as her feet touched the blacktop, she felt a hand on her bare arm, and looked up.   
"Vee." Xellos' purple eyes studied the ground, then flickered up to her and away as he leaned closer. "I'm sorry that I upset you." The demon's gaze returned to her, worried. —_I don't want to leave with you hating me, Filia._—   
His voice in her mind couldn't do justice for the intense mixture of fear, concern and dread that she suddenly felt from him. Guilt forced her to look away, breaking down the initial rage until only embers remained. —_I don't hate you. I'm just . . . venting. I'm not angry at you, just at the incredibly terrible timing._—   
Raising her free hand, Filia took his in her own and squeezed his fingers gently, their eyes meeting. "It's okay. Just . . . try to come back soon."   
He let go of her hand and broke the link. "I will."   
  


—

  
Xellos watched silently as Filia turned away and began walking towards the entrance of the Celestial Jade. Shaking his head, the Mazoku sighed. "All those people . . . the luxurious landscaping . . . the expensive equipment . . ."   
The driver turned to give him a wary glance, and Xellos' expression darkened into a morbid pall of dread.   
"It will _all . . . burn_."   
  


((()))

  
"So," the old Asian man puffed on his cigar and waved a fly from his face, voice thickly accented, "what kind of Feng Shui work do you need done?"   
Clasping his hands together in relief, Valgaav bowed his head to the slender and much shorter man lounging in a lawn chair. "Well, Mister Jin, we need to find the most powerful spot for Chi in the city."   
Jin's eyes widened and he coughed on his smoke. "That won't be easy," he replied, face wrinkling further as he frowned. "There's a lot of space in the city, why, you'd need someone who could actually SEE the ebb and flow of Chi. I don't even know of anyone alive who could do it."   
The old man's eyes narrowed and he looked past Valgaav, so the young immortal turned his head and glanced behind him.   
Staring up at him was the gigantic painted head of a festival dragon sitting above a sky-blue sun-dress, the plastic teeth bared as the mask smiled. A muffled voice proclaimed shrilly, "I'm a dragon!"   
Val's golden eyes narrowed and one brow rose. "Where did you get that?!" he demanded.   
"I bought it," the happy dragon head replied, curtsying.   
"With what _money_?" Exasperated, the teen wiped sweat from his brow and glared down at the construct.   
"Um," the girl within the huge head giggled, "I lifted your wallet." Lifting a pale hand, she waved it in his face. "Sticky fingers!"   
Blanching at the thought of where her hands would have had to be to take his wallet, Val ignored the uproarious laugher from the Feng Shui specialist and crossed his arms. "Nice. Can I have it back, now?"   
"Okay!" The festival dragon handed his wallet back, its other hand steadying the painted head resting on its shoulders.   
Snatching it angrily, the true dragon scowled and began marching down the street. "Thanks a lot, Jin!" he called over his shoulder, and the festival dragon in the azure dress scurried to catch up to him.   
  


((()))

  
Stepping out of the mid-day sun, Filia glanced around the picturesque resort, then blushed at her scant white mini-shirt and scarlet blouse. _I won't be nearly appropriate enough . . . good thing I still have Xellos' credit card from yesterday, at least I can prove I have means._   
Moving through the arched doorway, she entered a luxuriously landscaped garden patio. As the blonde followed the flower-lined path, she studied the other guests perusing the garden. Tourists, of course, as average as the influential rich could be. Dropping her azure gaze to the ground, Filia hoped that none had seen her eyes upon them. _How can humans be so self-fulfilling? Can none of them see that all of their wealth would be spent better in helping those less fortunate?_ Shaking her head, she reminded herself, _No, they merely give a tax-free donation to a charity and continue to live off of the suffering of others._   
It was the same problem as always, and there was nothing she could do to change anyone . . . but at the moment, it enraged her like nothing else.   
Clenching her fists, the dragoness began to move more swiftly along the smooth rock path, and entered the shade of the resort's large foyer. _Why am I even here? Did Xellos want to mock me by having me wait here, of all places, while knowing full well what we were to do today?_   
As she waited in a line for the front desk, Filia tried to control her growing anger. In the far reaches of her mind, she knew that Xellos had never intended to insult her, but her ricocheting feelings would not listen to reason.   
People chattered around her as guests and staff walked behind those waiting in line, and soon she was standing before the booth. A middle aged Chinese woman smiled up at her and spoke in practically flawless English, "How may I help you today?"   
Closing her eyes in an attempt at placating herself, Filia replied, "I'd like a day pass, please."   
"Just for today?" The woman carefully avoided glancing at Filia's form-fitting Chinese blouse. "Alright. Would you like a platinum pass, with access to all of our services?"   
She blinked, then ran a hand through her long golden hair. "I suppose so, yes."   
Smiling, the Asian woman rang it up and concluded, "That will be three hundred dollars and forty-nine cents."   
  


((()))

  
The horses' hooves beat a steady rhythm into the dirt road as Xellos studied the pearly clouds lining the azure sky.   
"I always managed to avoid her 'time' in the past," the General Priest sighed, and felt the driver's twinge of nervous annoyance roll over him as the man gave a quick look back to his passenger. "Business trips, important meetings . . . sometimes I would just leave the country for no good reason, just to avoid her."   
The driver rolled his eyes and continued staring ahead at the road.   
"I never even waited to see how she would act. As soon as I caught even the idea that she might be having her period, I was gone. How did Val _survive_ all those years?"   
Mouth twitching, the horseman asked, "Isn't he your _son_?"   
"Well, yes. Doesn't mean I can't wonder how he _survived_. Hell, I wonder how the entire _continent_ survived!" Blissfully, Xellos tried to drown his fears in the tasty terror-tinged confusion the coach-man was exuding. _Hmm . . . interesting. So if I just tell him_ exactly _how I feel, he's rendered speechless and disturbed. I truly MUST be insane by human standards._   
The demon sighed and relaxed in the chair, letting the searing heat of the sun warm him, just as the other man's turbulent emotions soothed his mind. "How could I have known that, of all times for it to strike, it would be NOW, when we're on vacation?" Xellos bemoaned, keeping his face dour while inside he wanted to grin at the driver's slouching back.   
"Um, if you don't mind me asking, Sir," the Asian man began, "if she's so horrible, why are you still with her?"   
Xellos stopped and thought about this question. It was a difficult one to answer, and he had to be honest. He relaxed into the gentle sway of the carriage, then nodded his purple head, arriving at an answer. "Well, Jeeves—"   
"My name isn't 'Jeeves', sir."   
"Well, Jeeves," he started again, ignoring him, "you see, there's one very good reason that I stay with such a crazed, violent and unpredictable woman . . ."   
The coachman waited, a sour expression crossing his face as he flicked the reigns in the silence.   
"She's stacked."   
  


((()))

  
Val sighed as a pot of tea was set down on the table, the bustling waiters and waitresses making a chaotic menagerie around them. "Finally, we can have a bit of a break."   
The festival dragon across from him nodded its large, plaster head. "Yeah!" came the muffled reply as it smoothed its turquoise dress.   
The pretty waitress blinked at the demoness, then continued on her way, pushing her cart of tea-pots to the next table of eager patrons.   
With a groan, the young man leaned his head on the table, then poured tea out for Iyzeka, then himself. "Iyzeka, I really wish you'd take that off. Anyway, how are you going to eat?"   
"Hmm . . ." The Chinese dragon nodded, and two tiny hands appeared and took off the head. Maroon hair appeared, and her sunny smile. "Okay!"   
They sat within a gigantic floating boat shaped like an emerald dragon, docked at the edge of the harbor. Beyond the chatter of the teahouse, the ocean spread out, glittering blue in the distance. Val avoided looking too closely towards land, not wanting to spoil his memory of a cleaner South China Sea than the one he now gazed out upon.   
The edge of the Kowloon peninsula was littered with many colorful fishing boats, fish markets and rickshaws, displaying a multitude of hues and patterns. Warm and airy, the day after the short monsoon had passed was truly beautiful.   
"This is called 'Tung Ting' tea, Val," Iyzeka chattered happily. "Oooh," she squealed when an Asian woman neared, calling out the appetizers on her cart, "over here!" The girl waved to the woman, who quickly rolled her wares over and beamed at them.   
Valgaav narrowed his eyes at the waitress. "What is it called again?"   
Nodding, the Chinese woman replied in English, "Shrimp dumplings." Her accent was minimal, and she tried to smile under his stern glare as she placed two plates of dumplings before them.   
"Yum!" cried Iyzeka, pouncing onto her two portions. The woman passed by, and another waitress neared, and once again the demoness requested service, anxiously waving her hands at them.   
With a long exhale of breath, Val ruffled his thatch of aquamarine hair absently and watched the food pile up. "How are we going to find a Feng Shui specialist who can SEE the Chi around us?"   
"Mmph?" Iyzeka swallowed a large mouthful of food and stared at him, verdant eyes wide. "I donno'! Why don't you eat some, or else you'll fall over!" She nodded sagely and carefully avoided dropping the food before she shoved it into her mouth.   
Crossly, the tall dragon did as she said and sampled some of the items she'd requested, sipping the fragrant tea and trying to stay annoyed. It was difficult, since all of this would be paid for by Xellos and the food was tasty and the tea a bittersweet reminiscence of earlier times of his life.   
Valgaav found himself staring out across the sparkling water, the seabirds flitting across the waves, and his tiny cup of tea clasped in his hands. So lovely, the sea, the little boats with sails like wings, floating across the surface into the shining foam. The bustle of the teahouse seemed to fade into a shimmering fog of nothingness, his golden eyes absorbing the glint of sunlight off the ocean . . .   
"Young Val," a soft, scratchy voice spoke gently from his side, so familiar, but he continued gazing out, caught within time.   
"Yes?" his tentative word returned.   
"What are you looking for?" the old voice asked, and a seabird cried mournfully.   
Val nodded once, the tea cold in his hands, and eyes still upon the glittering horizon. "My past, Honored Elder."   
A hand touched his shoulder, and he gasped, standing suddenly in the cacophonous room of strangers and looking behind him, the sound of laughter and tinkling of plates bellowing in his ears as he stared down . . . at an old woman, chuckling at him as she leaned on her cane.   
Valgaav gaped at her, then sat back down, his vision broken. "Hon-Honored Elder Lon? You're . . . _alive_?"   



	34. Chapter 33

  
  
Alright, time for another chapter. I'm disappointed, I only got 9 reviews on the last chapter! I appreciate every review that I get, and, yes, I love to know that you guys are still reading! ^_^ I've heard it said that one should never write for anyone other than themselves, but I feel like that's a rather selfish attitude. I'm glad that I'm creating something that so many people can enjoy.   
  
Fortunately for Xellos (and those wealthy golfers) Filia isn't going to postal . . . today . . . ^_^ Nice to see you, Tiggs, Tamra. Glad to know that some guys are reading this, Tiggs. ^_^   
  
Neko-Metallium, I'm ever so grateful that you went to so much trouble to leave a review! You're the greatest. ^_^ Of course, all of you who review are very sweet because you take the time to let me know that I'm making something you enjoy reading. ^_^ (hugs readers)   
  
Beast Master Zelas: Well, at this rate it IS gonna be a book. LOL. I'd have to say I'm not sure when the first part will be done . . .maybe after 100 chapters. (falls over) As to Kendar, what you wrote was quite amusing, because Kendar is _supposed_ to be creepy yet boring at the same time. He's not perfect, or that wonderful. He hates himself, thus he looks as worthless as he feels. And I don't suppose that he will ever be as noble or sane as Xellos is . . . not that Xellos is that sane or noble . . . eh heh . . . Anyhow, yeah, Kendar is far more screwed up than anyone else in the story so far. Besides Telgaln of course. ^_^   
  
Tbris: Bearded iris? And I thought you were a girl! J/K, somehow I think you still are a girl. Sorry, I guess it just sounds like a female Vulcan's name. ^_^ T'bris. ^_^ In Star Trek, female Vulcans put a T in front of their names.   
  
Akai: Thanks for letting me know you're still around. ^_^ And, sure, you can print it out! Anybody who wants to can. Also, don't worry if you don't know what to say. How about which part of the chapter you liked the most? ^_^ I liked the part where Xellos said everyone was going to die. LOL. Funny how something as normal as menstruating could scare HIM. ^_^   
  
Angry Flagoon: Yea! You actually sat down to read it! (BIG HUGS) Not that you'll read this note until you're at this chapter . . . (sweatdrop)   
  
Tiggy: Yep, there IS a Modern Day II going to be made. I've already written some of it when I've been feeling less like Xellos/Filia. Does this mean people will torment me to post up stuff from it? Maybe!   
  
Anyhow, on to the story. This chapter has a few swear-words in it, so be forewarned. I decided to not rate it R, however, since it's not THAT bad IMO.   
  
P.S. If you've seen Ranma 1/2 . . . well, nevermind.   
  
yours,   
  
Ukchana   
  


**Chapter 33**

  
  
  
Hong Kong, China   
June 9th, 2002   
  
"I might as well go by myself," Filia told the receptionist as she took out another candy bar from her purse, "there's no point in waiting any further." The dragoness unwrapped the bar of processed sugar and began eating ravenously, hoping the chocolate would curb the moodiness flowing through her.   
"Um," replied the woman uncertainly as she checked in another couple for tennis, "really, it will only be a few more minutes . . ."   
A lean middle-aged Asian man stepped out of a door behind the counter just then, his long graying hair pulled back into a clasp. "Tan Chien, is there a problem?" He adjusted his thick glasses with one hand while the other smoothed his gray suit-coat.   
"No, no," she smiled nervously, "it's just that the tour guide, um . . ." Her voice lowered, but Filia's inhuman hearing picked out, "He still hasn't shown up for work yet, sir . . ."   
"Ah." The man beamed at Filia, his lined yet handsome face brightening. "Well," he said, lifting the counter-partition and walking through the opening out into the lobby, "I can give you a tour, then, Ma'am."   
Filia took another bite and attempted to smile back, her nerves overly-frayed. "Thank you, however, you needn't trouble yourself . . . I originally wanted a tour just so I could familiarize myself, but . . ." _ I'm so tired of waiting, I don't think I could deal with another nauseatingly happy employee. _ She rolled her eyes and kept eating.   
The taller man bent his head to look over his glasses at her, his aquamarine eyes reminding her of her son's hair. "I promise to give you a wonderful tour, Miss . . . ?" He held out his hand.   
"Veria Mettler." With a sigh, the blonde took his offering with her free hand and they shook hands, his grip gentle but firm.   
"Kiang Mu Tsu," he smiled winningly, releasing her hand. "I'm the director of the resort here, so you needn't worry that I'll get us lost," he chuckled.   
Flushing slightly, Filia nodded, charmed by his easygoing nature and attractive veneer. "Oh, thank you for taking the time, then, but really, sir, it's not necessary . . . and it's already been a rather large waste of money for me . . ."   
"Well then, we'll take care of that. Tan Chien," he said, looking back at the receptionist, "give her a full refund. How did you pay?" he asked Filia as the Asian woman gasped.   
"C-credit card?" the dragoness attempted, amazed at his generosity.   
"Very well, then," the man smiled. "Tan Chien?"   
"Yes sir!" She hurriedly began typing on her computer.   
"Now, how about that tour?" the Chinese man asked.   
Eyes wide, the blonde pulled back a little, "Oh, no, you've already done so much!"   
"Nonsense!" he exclaimed, already beginning to lead her away from the desk and towards one of the wide doorways out of the lobby. "All of our guests are important. Anyhow, I was getting tired of paperwork," he joked easily as he straightened his slate suit-jacket.   
The dragoness smiled and followed him out into the sunlit courtyard, half-eaten candy bar still in hand. "Well, thank you, then," she flushed, studying the beautiful landscaping instead of looking up at him. _I shouldn't be so affected by this human. I just met him, and it's not as if he's doing anything to flatter me. Okay, maybe giving me back my three-hundred dollars . . . nah . . ._   
Perplexed, she shook the feeling from her head and tried to dispel the growing attraction she felt for the resort director.  
_There is no way I'm going to act like some love-sick puppy,_ she told herself firmly. _No way in Hell!_   
  


((()))

  
It had been a tough decision, but finally the fear of Telgaln's wrath had won over his own desires.  
Kendar floated after Xellos, watching his actions and hoping the other Mazoku did nothing overt that would force him to inform Telgaln of his true identity. _ If he can just hold out a little longer . . . I know the children are doing most of the work to get the fragment. I certainly hope they can succeed in finding it before their cover is blown._   
Bleakly, he dropped his brown head and sighed, then continued to stalk his ex-commander. _Xellos, you'd better do what's good for you. I can't carry on this charade forever._   
  


((()))

  
Iyzeka stuffed another pork-bun into her mouth and stared at the old woman. "Who are _you_?" she asked innocently, then gulped down some tea, almost spilling it onto her azure dress.   
The tiny wrinkled crone smiled at her and smoothed her long silvery hair once with her hand. "Just an old woman, my dear. And who might you be?"   
Val continued to stand, staring agape at the newcomer.  
"I'm Iyzeka!" announced the girl as she continued to eat. "Did you know Val? He's awfully nice, isn't he?"   
"Iyzeka!" Valgaav snapped, a bright blush blooming across his cheeks. "Um, listen, it's, it's nice seeing you again Honored Elder, but . . ."   
Cackling, the ancient matron sat down with them and laid her staff across her lap, then waved over a waitress to give her a teacup. The laughter of other customers filled in the silence as she was given her tiny porcelain cup, and the young dragon was quick to pour her tea. "Thank you, Val. Now, don't worry so much. I know that things are . . . not always as they seem." Her sharp black eyes peered up at him, and Iyzeka blinked in confusion.   
_Could it be that the old woman knows why we're here?_ the Mazoku asked herself, then shook her maroon head. But how could she? _She's only a human, I didn't think any humans still knew of the existence of our species._   
Valgaav sat down in his seat again, his lean frame taunt and features a sickly ashen tone. "Please . . ." His eyes closed and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Be careful of what you say."   
Lon did not reply, but sipped her tea and ate a sample of the Dim Sum laid out on the table. However, Iyzeka caught a glimpse of a bare nod of her silver head. "I heard you needed help . . . with Feng Shui."   
  


((()))

  
"So, Sister," Xellos asked the woman seated beside him, "can I ask you a question?" The elation of all the fear and confusion he'd been causing the whole day thrummed through him like a drug.  
The nun nodded politely and gave him a comforting smile. "Of course." She smoothed her black habit with one hand and waited patiently.  
The hum and noise of the double-decker bus surrounded them, and the engine cycled down as they slowed and turned a corner.  
Biting his lip, the Mazoku thought for a moment, then earnestly began. "Sister . . . does God forgive near-genocide?"  
The woman blinked and opened her mouth, her fingers tightening on the bible held in her lap. "Um, well . . ."  
Sensing her discomfort, the black-clad man hastened to ad, "It's a purely hypothetical question." _Come on, say yes! If not, I'm screwed._   
"Well," she frowned, "I'm not so sure . . ." Her eyes sought the sunlight streaming through the windows on the other side of the bus as if looking for an escape.   
"What if," stated the purple-haired demon firmly, "the race you hypothetically committed near-genocide on had _previously_ committed total genocide on a _different_ race? Hypothetically. Does that make it okay? Does that mean you'd be forgiven?" He stared at her in tense anticipation.   
Her blue eyes narrowed in dismay and she gaped and stuttered, "I, well, I know that . . . two wrongs don't make a right. If one asks forgiveness with true repentance in their hearts . . . but that's . . . well, I just don't know, young man."   
A desperation erupted within him and he grabbed one of her hands, amethyst eyes begging. "C'mon, Sister! You don't know how much this could mean to that hypothetical person!"   
Her shock and fear struck him as she stood up and said, "Um, I really must be going, this is my stop. Perhaps you should . . . seek answers elsewhere, child."   
Absorbing her emotions like a sponge, the slender man watched as she hurried down the corridor and out one of the wide-open doors. With a hiss, the doors closed again and the double-decker bus continued on its way.   
Xellos sighed, satisfaction and frustration struggling within him. _That sure feels nice, but I still didn't find out anything. Oh well, if I go to Hell, then I guess I deserve it. _   
Glancing out the window, he spotted his street and rose from his seat to grab a nearby support pole. With the other hand, he pulled the stop chain, and the bus jerked as the engine changed gears and prepared to slow. _Almost there. Just stay calm, Filia, I'll be back soon._   
  


((()))

  
"This is the tennis court," Mu Tsu's voice echoed as he smiled, arms spread to encompass the huge chamber. Just as he turned to face her, the door to the court swung open, hitting him square in the face.   
"Oh!" Filia cried as he bent over and moaned. "Are you alright?" She pulled the long-haired man over to the wall as the newcomers gasped and began to apologize. "Here, let me look at you, I'm a doctor."   
Mu Tsu's aquamarine eyes teared up and his hands rose to pull off his glasses. "Oh, no," he moaned as he felt the shattered glass fall from his hands, "my glasses broke." He sat down heavily, overwhelmed.   
Frowning, the dragoness gently touched the skin around his eyes. "But what about your face? It looks like you got cut a little."   
"Is he alright?" the guest behind them asked nervously, her green eyes wide. "We're so sorry!"   
The blonde doctor sighed and nodded. "Yes, he'll be okay. Come on, Mister Kiang, let me help you up."  
The bewildered gentleman stood with her support, then blinked. "Well, my glasses are gone, but I can still give you the tour . . . I hope," he muttered softly, teal eyes narrowing in concern. He tossed back his long ponytail and straightened his shoulders, dusting off his gray suit-coat. "Come on, then," he said, walking out the door and ignoring the two gaping tennis players.   
"But, Mister Kiang, don't you want the frames of your glasses?" Filia called after him, and began to run to catch up.   
  


((()))

  
"I never realized your staff was also a pogo stick," Valgaav commented uncertainly as he watched Lon hop down the busy street next to them, the sunlight bright on their heads. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans and tried to hide from the curious stares of passerby.   
"It wasn't, but I got a new one when I realized it would save time and energy on my part," the old woman growled, long alabaster hair dancing as she bounded on her cane-pogo stick.   
The little demoness beside him squealed in jealousy and began to jump up and down, sundress flapping in her movements. "I want one too!" she cried, then gazed up at Val with large emerald eyes. "Please?"   
"No, we have a lot of work to do," the tall teen snapped, then glared at the pogoing witch who hopped in place, waiting for them. "Now listen, Elder, where are we going?"   
"There are many spots in town," she said, raising one hand from her pogo stick to puff on the long cigarette holder in her mouth. Deep gray plumes of smoke flitted around the bouncing woman as she smiled her wrinkled mouth. "We'll have to go to all of them to see which one is the most powerful."   
Rolling his eyes, Val continued walking down the narrow streets, wiping sweat from his brow and scowling. _This is ridiculous, I'm surrounded by crazy people. I sure hope things are going better for Mom . . ._   
  


((()))

  
"Thank you," Xellos said to the manager and handed him his credit card. "I'll be waiting here, just come and let me know when you're done."  
"Yes sir!" the balding man nodded excitedly and sped-walked away.   
"Hmm . . ." sighing, the violet-haired Mazoku frowned and rubbed his chin with one hand. "This is pretty boring . . ."  
Suddenly, a yipping noise interrupted his musings, and a tiny dog came barreling down the aisles of the grocery store, a young boy chasing after it. The boy, red-haired and freckled, grabbed the mongrel and skidded to a stop in front of the demon.  
"Why, hello there," Xellos smiled, a slight glint in his eye.  
The child's mouth opened, then he replied, dog wriggling in his arms, "Hi."  
"What kind of dog do you have there?" asked the 'businessman'.  
"A Chihuahua," squeaked the boy, holding the yipping monstrosity close to his little chest. Its vicious miniature teeth snapped in the air at Xellos.   
"Ah," the General Priest nodded sagely, then lifted one slender finger to the boy. "Do you know what those types of dogs were originally bred for?"   
"They put breading on the dogs?" the little boy asked, blinking his large turquoise eyes.   
Mouth tightening, Xellos shook his head. "No. They made that kind of dog to be something special. That tiny, with his sharp teeth and short hair and violent nature."  
The boy's face fell as Xellos' voice dropped darkly to a dull whisper.   
"The lords from Spain," his low words sent shivers down the child's back, "would take prisoners of war, and torture them. The torture was to eviscerate the prisoners - which is to cut open their stomachs until their intestines pour out of the open hole - and shove in one of those tiny dogs. They would then sew up the prisoner's stomach, leaving the nasty little beast inside of their body."   
Face pale and green, the child began to back away slowly. "But . . . but Bubbles wouldn't let anyone put him in someone's tummy . . ."  
"Then," Xellos leaned down further to look deep into the kid's wide eyes, "the dog . . . would _eat_ its way out as the prisoner screamed in pain. The man would die horribly after the dog feasted upon his insides."  
"Ahhhhh!!" Screaming in horror, the child turned and ran, crying, "Mommy! MOMMY!!!"   
Dusting off his hands, the black-clad Mazoku straightened and shook his head. "Kids just aren't being taught enough about historical events and practices these days. How shameful."  
  


((()))

  
"And here is the tea garden," Mu Tsu said, stepping out into the bright sunlight.   
"But, this is a helicopter landing pad," Filia said, softly, frowning as she looked at the middle-aged Chinese man. "Are you sure you're alright?"   
Laughing nervously, he put his hand on the back of his head and closed his eyes. "Um, yes, whatever do you mean?" Turning away, he bumped into a bush and blinked in surprise, his aquamarine eyes bright and luminous to see now that he wore no glasses. "Oh, Miss Jiong, what are you doing here? That's a very nice dress you have on, by the way."   
The blonde behind him scratched her head, then tugged on her long golden hair in frustration. "Mister Kiang, that's a rose bush!"   
"Oh," he chuckled again, rubbing his forehead nervously. "So it is!"   
Groaning, Filia covered her face with her hands. "Oh, this is going to be a _long_ day."   
  


((()))

  
"Why are we stopping here?" Iyzeka asked curiously as they stood in front of the Ramen shop.   
The old woman puffed on her cigarette once more, then nodded with certainty. "Yes, of course," she muttered to herself.   
_What a strange old woman,_ the demoness mused tugging on her dress with one hand while she considered whether to put back on the large dragon head in her other arm. "So, um . . . why are we here again?"   
"Yeah, _Elder Lon_," Val stressed, voice a bit strained and saffron eyes narrowed. "Is there a point to this? Is this one of the powerful sources of Chi?"   
"Of course not," the old hag said suddenly, and hopped forward on her pogo stick. "But they have the best Ramen in Hong Kong."   
  


((()))

  
Kendar shook his head as he watched Xellos' departure, and just sat on the roof of the warehouse. _He is not making this easy on me,_ he said to himself with a tiresome groan. _How can he go around tormenting people and not think someone might notice? I'm just surprised no one has by now. _   
Unfortunately, it was certainly a sign that he was Mazoku. With a glare tossed back in the direction the General Priest had left, the brown-haired demon disappeared, wondering how he could forestall speaking to Telgaln for a few more hours.   
_I should see how the children are doing in locating the stone. Then, I must speak to Telgaln about this . . . eventually._   
  


((()))

  
"And this is the spa entrance," Mu Tsu continued cheerily as he ran into a door, then rubbed his bare face. "Oh . . ."   
"Um," Filia hesitantly pointed out carefully, her cerulean eyes uncertain, "I think this is your office . . . the spa is downstairs, I believe."   
His secretary watched them unamused as they entered the small waiting area for the director. The flaxen-haired dragoness sighed as Mu Tsu stumbled over to the Asian secretary's desk, his hands catching the corners. "Oh, my head hurts," the long-haired man complained.   
The phone rang, and the woman at the desk shook her head and answered it. "Director Kiang's office. Oh, hello Missus Kiang. Yes, just a moment." She put the phone on hold and looked up at the two of them. "Sir, that's your wife. She wanted to talk to you."   
Filia blinked as Mu Tsu shot up straight, then turned to the dragoness and said, "If you'll excuse me, I have to take this call. Just wait a moment, alright?"   
The slender woman shrugged and folded her arms, then blushed slightly as she remembered how scantily clad she was dressed. Looking away from her tight red blouse, she watched the gray-clad man enter his office behind the secretary and pick up the phone as he closed the door. With a sigh, Filia sat down in a plush chair and waited.   
Through the windows, she could see him talking with a large grin on his face, and recognized the obvious signs of someone deeply in love. The black-haired middle-aged man practically cradled the phone to his cheek, his sea-green eyes sparkling with happiness as he listened. Even at one point when he frowned in concern, the dark expression lasted only a moment, and then was over.   
Filia found herself flushing with a spark of anger, and in surprise, she glanced down at her lap, one hand rising to twirl a lock of golden hair. _I'm jealous. _ She studied her emotions, then guiltily agreed that it had to be true. _I . . . I wish someone was so happy to speak to ME,_ she told herself, a pall of sorrow washing across her and making a thick lump coalesce in her stomach. Frowning at herself, she pulled out another chocolate bar and ripped open the wrapper.   
In the office, Mu Tsu nodded and smiled after a moment, then hung up the phone. With a final glance around his office, he put his hand on the desk, then started slowly in the general direction of the door.   
Raising her golden head from her snack, Filia peered in bemusement through the blinds of Mu Tsu's office as he reached blindly for the doorknob, then moved to the right a few inches and tried again. Finally, he seemed to have gotten it, for the door swung open and he came striding out joyfully.   
The blonde rose to her feet, then gasped as the tall Asian man stumbled into the desk and spoke to it, "Oh, Missus Mettler! Are you alright? Why are you on the floor?"   
His secretary rolled her dark eyes and continued to file her nails.   
"Um," Filia hesitantly began from where she stood off to the side, "I'm over here, Mister Kiang. Maybe you should take the day off, or something, you seem a bit . . . troubled." She absently ate her candy bar while staring at him.   
"Oh, no!" he beamed, his aquamarine eyes sparkling as he turned and turned to a nearby azure vase on a table. "I'm fine! My, that blue looks very nice on you. I didn't know I'd been in there on the phone that long, but the new blouse is very pretty."   
Frowning, Filia watched as he complimented the porcelain piece, then looked down at herself and noted her blatant red blouse. "No, turn to your left." He did as she said, a bewildered expression crossing his smooth face, until finally he was facing her. "There," Filia forced a smile while her fingers itched to curl into fists. _I know he's just blind as a bat, but, Gods, is he making me angry!_   
"Oh!" Bursting into jittery laughter, he cupped the back of his head and blushed. "Yes, my apologies."   
"But, truthfully," the fair dragoness continued, a strange frustration rolling over her and threatening to explode, "if you received a phone call that's important, you should feel free to do whatever's needed. You don't have to continue our tour." _Please, don't continue our tour,_ she begged, uncertain if her frayed nerves could handle it even with the chocolate.   
"Oh, no, no!" Mu Tsu was quick to dissuade her, hands waving in front of him. "That was just my wife, calling to tell me that she was going home from work early. Somehow it flooded so they closed early for repairs." His eyes became wide and lipid as he gazed off into space. "She's so beautiful . . ."   
"Where does she work?" Filia asked in an attempt to remain civil, though she was seriously considering just running off and letting him continue to think she was . . . well, whatever piece of furniture or nick-knack he started calling "Missus Mettler" next.   
Mu Tsu sat down heavily near a chair and ended up on the floor. "Oh, she works at the museum. She's just lovely," his gaze became even more hazy, a rosy flush crossing his features, "with the most vibrant violet-blue hair and such large amber eyes. Men used to just follow her around, begging her to let them marry her . . . I'll never know why she picked me . . ."   
Filia rolled her eyes and glared out the window. _Yeah, neither will I. _ Gone were all previous thoughts of how handsome and witty he was.   
  


((()))

  
"_What_ is _that_?" Val asked pointedly, his tone hard and cold.   
They stood outside of a department store in the alley, where Lon was busy poking through the trash and studying the sky above.   
Iyzeka looked up sadly at his harsh words, and cradled the piece of metal to her chest. She leaned against the brick wall and kicked an empty plastic bottle back into the piles of refuse. "A spigot."   
With a sigh, the young dragon glared down at her. "_Where_ did you get it?"   
She frowned. "The wall."   
"WHAT wall!?" His jaw was beginning to tighten, saffron eyes narrowing in anger.   
"The wall of the museum," the brunette cowered, wincing in expectation of his eruption.   
"WHAT?!" Gaping, Valgaav shoved his fingers through his spiky teal hair and began to pace back and forth down the alleyway. "WHY?!"   
Exhaling sorrowfully, the little demoness gazed down at the iron spigot. "It's a _souvenir_."   
  


((()))

  
Wolfpack Island   
June 9th, 2002   
  
Blowing a ring of smoke from her full scarlet lips, Zelas leaned back in her throne and kicked up her pointed toes to cross her legs sensually. "So, who's next then . . ." _A bored girl's got to do what she can to keep entertained . . . _ Looking down at her clipboard, she read off the name. "Hmm, Semish Harnold . . . prisoner 347 at Georginia State Penitentiary." She snapped her slender fingers-   
-and a bulky, tall man in an orange uniform appeared on the ivory marbled floor, his shaved head jerking from side to side as he stared around him. "Hey! Where the hell!" His cold blue eyes settled on the woman above him on the dais, and he growled, "Hey, who the hell are you and what the fuck did you do?"   
"My, my," the bubblegum-haired woman tisked. "Such language. Now, you're here in my . . . kingdom, Mister Harnold. According to your records," the busty matriarch glanced down at the clipboard, "you . . ." her lips twisted in disgust, "were convicted with first degree criminal penetration." His features were blank in confusion, and Zelas rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "You _raped_ a girl."   
A sneer of understanding flooded his blocky features and he snorted gleefully. "Yeah, so what? And now I sit and pump iron while I watch satellite television and eat ice-cream." His mouth split into a wide grin. "Some punishment for the fun I had!" Guffawing, Semish smirked at her. "What'cha gonna do about it, bitch?"   
Her slim brows rose as a cool stare pinned him in place. "It also says here that you continued your . . . despicable treatment of other human beings after being incarcerated. So I guess all I can ask you is . . . How would you like to know what rape feels like, Mister Harnold?"   
On cue, a gigantic male Ogre appeared in the doorway, a grim smile on its face. The inmate gasped to see the inhuman creature, and as its ten foot tall form began marching forward, he turned to run . . . but found himself held in place as if a statue.   
"No!" Semish screamed, "no! You can't do this! You CAN'T! I've got a lawyer," he cried as the Ogre grabbed him, and she released the hold, "he'll make sure you never see the light of day!"   
Her laughter began as a jingling bell as he was carried, kicking and hollering, out of the audience chamber, but soon the light chuckles rose to a maniacal bellow. "NO, MISTER HARNOLD!" she called after him, face flushed as her cackles echoed off the walls of the marble chamber. "IT IS YOU WHO WILL BE LUCKY TO EVER SEE FREEDOM AGAIN!"   
  


((()))

  
Hong Kong, China   
June 9th, 2002   
  
Filia sighed and looked out across the sea of green, the azure sky above clear and brushed with the barest smudges of ivory. With a shake of her head, she continued walking to the next hole and listened half-heartedly to her companion. Behind them, a tiny Asian teenager carried their golf-bags in his arms and kept his head down.   
"We met when we were both very young," Mu Tsu was babbling, his voice soft and eyes far away on the distant mountains. "She was so beautiful . . ."   
The blonde rolled her eyes and continued strolling towards the next ridge. _Golfing is STILL boring,_ she told herself, remembering similar outings with colleagues from the hospitals she worked at. It had been interesting to talk with them; that was really the only reason she went along.   
Giving Mu Tsu a frustrated glare, Filia turned her eyes heavenward and wondered where Xellos had gone. _With the director going on and on about his wife, this is going to be a long day._   
As she breathed deeply of the fresh air and tried to appreciate the outdoors, the dragoness realized she could hear a faint strumming in the air. As time passed and she trudged up the grassy slope, it became a low, swift thumping, and her head rose to glance into the sky.   
Filia continued to walk, the breeze billowing her long blonde hair out behind her as she let the director talk about his romance.   
After a few moments, Mu Tsu broke off from a story about his wife and him in high school and looked around also. "Is that a helicopter?"   
"Yep," the saffron-haired dragoness tried to smile, but failed. "You have a landing pad, they're probably heading for it."   
"But," his teal eyes narrowed and he scratched his head and turned to look back at the resort, "I haven't approved any aerial landings today."   
They stopped and Filia searched the sky until she found a black dot that slowly grew into a familiar shape. "There it is," she pointed, and the director and the caddy turned and followed her arm into the horizon. "It's headed this way."   
The dragoness' eyes widened as she took a closer look at the swiftly approaching 'copter. "It's . . . headed . . . right FOR US!"   
  



	35. Chapter 34 And Author's Review Replies

  
Okay, time for another chapter! First of all, I want to say "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY to all of you out there. As a V-day gift to you all, I'll be posting up the chapter after this one in one week, instead of in four weeks. (hugs readers)   
  
Now on to answering reviews. Jee, there sure were a lot! Please read the replies to reviews, btw, since I think a lot of good stuff was brought up and discussed.   
  
Jadelitfireflies: I'm not talking. Lol, you'll find out who's in the 'copter this chapter. Though I'm not sure what you want to quote – but whatever it is, go right ahead! LOL. And I agree, I don't think Xel would go to hell, since he's just extra hard on himself and is definitely less evil than he THINKS he is. LOL, unfortunately, he has been something of a sadist, but he was brought up in a society that taught that to be right, so he shouldn't be blamed in my opinion. I like your rambling, by the way, and if anyone else wants to ramble, go right ahead!   
  
Shahrezad: Well . . . (hand on back of neck) Heh, Mu Tsu and Xian Pu got together because everyone else got together too. LOL. Anyway, I always saw them together. And, no, Xellos can't stop being immature because it hides the tortured soul within. ^_^ There, that should brighten your day!   
  
Akai: you're not the only one to believe the last chapter was boring/slow moving, etc. Unfortunately, it leads up to a lot, as does this chapter . . .and the next . . .let's just say this is the longest day in character that I've written so far, I believe. And you will have more Xellos. The last chapter was pretty much Filia time.   
  
Tiggs: Hah! Name-checked you again! Glad to see you're still along for the ride!   
  
Grace: WHEE!! You yet remain in the land of the living! That's okay, everyone's been busy. I'm glad you still are reading and liking it. Lon IS great, she's funny ashell. Xellos stressed? Definitely. It's not something he's used to being. LOL. I LOVE LITTLE NICKY! The best Adam Sandler movie in my opinion. (hugs Grace)   
  
Neko-Metallium: Yes, Xellos was rather cruel, and Val is annoyed because he wants everyone to be just as serious as he is and also just as laid back, because he's picky and dorky. ^_^ That one day when X & F get together? (glances around . . .) No time soon I'm afraid! (SOB!!)   
  
Beast Master Zelas: Sorry about that, Your Highness. But you'll get more screen-time shortly. And, yes, chihauhuas (according to my high school history teacher, anyhow) were, in fact, bred for torture. Scary, isn't it? Explains a lot . . . Humble? You? No need! ^_^   
  
Nightfall Rising: Hello again! Glad that you like my version of Mazoku, they're a bit bipolar on occasion but that makes them all the more enjoyable! I will hasten to avoid making Val appear as a Marty Stu, though exposition is sometimes necessary (as in the last chapter). Filia, a fetish for Beastmasters? I guess you could call it that, but any other Mazoku in his position would never get the attention. ^_^   
  
SithKnight Galen: Well, I'm certain that Nabiki and Kuno are off running an empire somewhere, and Akane and Ranma are having children and beating the crap out of their students, and who even knows where Ryouga and Ukyou (myself ;-)) are. Amelia? Yeah, I tend to not think about it too much, it hurts right *here*. No, really, I hated making Amelia like that but something had to pull the group apart for this to work right. Zel is, unfortunately, not immortal I will admit. LOL, him as Telgaln? (which is pronounced "tel-gallon" basically) I can't imagine him wanting to live underwater in such a putrid area. Lol, otherwise, I guess it wouldn't be too out of character after 700 years! As to Ryouga, I was considering putting him in . . . I'm not sure though. Keep an eye out for more cameos!   
  
Tamra: Thanks, Tams! I appreciate the support! Would you like to buy a bumper-sticker to support the effort? J/K. ^_^   
  
Clover: Hey, Heth, I couldn't help the souvenir joke. ^_^ I love that. "Bubbles-style". LOLOL. Yes, Xellos would be proud. Of the dog, for scaring you! HA!   
  
Bob: Well, the stone could have certainly helped out I suppose. My fans are so creative! Thanks for your review, I don't' recall seeing you before but I could be wrong.   
  
Dragonet: As to Zelas tormenting rapists, she was, of course, bored. It gets boring when you can't leave your island because a big, bad, evil and strong meanie might crush you. Actually, it was to show something far more subtle: The fact that though she has evil tendancies, she's trying to be a good person. (shrug) If anything, Xellos is more evil. Sorry if you didn't enjoy it, but thanks for the review anyhow!   
  
One and many: Another emotionally-mature fan! Whee! Thanks, and I hope it fits together because I'm so anal that if it didn't I'd go postal on myself. Lol.   
  
Carla, darling! Your review had to be the brightest thing in my life over the month! It was a joy to meet you. I'm sorry you cried yet I'm glad, because that scene with Val and Xellos was very important for both the characters and for myself. I feel that it's despicable to write the characters OOC and it's a disservice to them to do so. I can't bring myself to do that, so unfortunately, a lot of pain and suffering ends up hurting them. (pout) Poor things. Iyzeka is definitely pure chaos. I still can't get over the fact that your parents are like Xellos and Filia. Scary! Also, of course, glad that you didn't' think Zelas was hitting on Val. (Though she DID hit on Filia . . . not that anyone noticed!) As to Xellos being a slut . . . It's not my fault! LOL. Please don't be like CEP and eat your nails. ^_^   
  
Dreaming One: Enjoyed your reviews, but not sure how Xellos is too soft after 700 years, or how the story is too fluffy. Do you mean that Xellos is acting too nice? If so, I want to bring your attention to the use of "acting" in the previous sentence, LOL. ^_^ He is most definitely silk-covered steel. He will get a lot meaner fairly soon. And, look again, because there is no way Xellos COULD become human. He has no physical form. If that body died, he'd be perfectly fine. Making him human would be like turning oil into water. You'd need a damn big molecular converter! LOL. As to the love of ridiculousness, like I said, it's covering his tarnished insides. ^_^ Ah, another complaint, that it's too slow. Not the first, nor the last. As to dragging, well, the chars aren't exactly the "rush in all at once" that they used to be. And Lina isn't even there! As to slow, like I said, this whole day IC has really taken a long time. It's a very important time. After this day, things will speed up.   
  
Angry Flagoon: Someday you'll get far enough along to read this reply! Lack of female nudity? Come on, honey, you just haven't read far enough yet! Glad you're still reading . . . and escaping eternal punishment at my hands! BWA HA HA . . . ahem. Go read more. I know where you live.   
  
MDF: Hey, there. ^_^ I'm trying to write, give me a break! LOL. You make your website, and I'll write. LOL   
  
Okay, all done! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and sorry if it drags as well. PS: don't forget! XELLOS CAN NOT AND NEVER WILL BE A HUMAN! ^_^ Use, rinse, and repeat!   
  
Ukchana   
  


**Chapter 34**

  
Hong Kong, China   
June 9th, 2002   
  
"Alright," Lon pointed with her pogo staff into the air, "that building over there is one center for Chi in this area. They've been very prosperous because they built their corporation in that location."   
Val gazed out over the blooming towers and skyscrapers to peer at the looming visage of a silver spire shooting out above all the rest, piercing the sky above them. "Okay," his cool baritone voice began as he turned to look back at the little girl beside him, "what are we waiting for, then?"   
To his chagrin, the tiny redhead stood before yet another kiosk, her arms full of candy and chocolates. "I'm hungry, can you buy these for me?" Batting her eyelashes cutely, she widened her emerald eyes and wheedled, "Pleeeease?"   
  


((()))

  
Her long saffron hair whipped around in the gale of the helicopter and she covered her ears against the thick _WHOOF_ as the blades sliced through the air, her heart thudding in abject fear of the several-ton sable monstrosity directly above her.   
"Why is it _here_?" Mu Tsu called over the roar, his black locks tossing around his slim features as he clutched the grassy lawn. Behind them, the caddy dropped the golf bag and began running from the hovering machine, squealing in terror.   
Filia shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as the aircraft began to lower itself, leaves and debris thudding against her body. "I don't know!" her yell was swallowed by the violent wind as the machine landed. Shielding her face with a forearm, she winced at the high-pitched squeal of the engines shutting down. _What on earth is going on? This looks like a military model, though it's rather old and without the heavy-armaments. _   
The trill slowly lowered to a treble then base thrum, and finally became silent, the blades above still cutting the air at a leisurely pace. The old, black-painted door opened on the pilot's side, and Filia raised her blonde head from the ground to peer at the ebony-suited figure that stepped out and began slowly walking towards them. The tall frame and wide shoulders marked the person a man, though a helmet, goggles and air-mask completely covered his head and face from view.   
With measured, ponderous movements, the young woman rose to her feet, Mu Tsu stepping before her with a stoic look in his eyes. "You should go back to the resort, Ma'am," he told her, blind teal gaze somehow caught directly on the stranger in black, and hands raising in a defensive position.   
Filia folded her arms across her scarlet blouse and began to speak, when a wheezing laugh interrupted her and she turned to stare at the flight-suited man.   
"She's not going anywhere," the hollow-sounding voice stated firmly from a few yards away. It was so distorted from the air-mask that it hardly sounded human. "Miss Mettler is coming with me."   
  


((()))

  
"If this is not a child of Zelas," Kendar sighed tiredly, "I cannot say what is."   
Before him, on the material plane, the little maroon-haired sprite was hanging upside-down by her knees on the second-story railing within what the signs deemed the Yang-Yi Tower. Laughing and waving her hands at the human patrons and businessmen, she completely ignored the pleas above her.   
"Iyzeka!" the tall, sea-haired boy vented, fists clenched, "get back up here RIGHT NOW!"   
The miniscule old woman shook her head and chuckled, but did little. "Oh, she'll come up when she pleases," her low, guttural voice told him, and then she turned away. The ancient human was suspicious, Kendar decided, but he was content to merely watch.   
With another giggle, the Iyzeka girl cried out, "Hey, there's money down there! I can get a soda!"   
The boy turned back and snarled, "That's the fountain, people throw coins in there to make wishes, you CANNOT take the money!"   
"Unfortunately," continued the hag, "if it weren't for that fountain, this would be the most powerful source of Chi in all of Hong Kong. The fountain destroys the perfect ebb and flow."   
Ignoring her, Valgaav glared down at Iyzeka and added, "Oh, we're leaving, by the way, so you'd better come up or you'll be stuck here _all alone._ Got it?"   
In the astral plane, the brown-haired Mazoku covered his face with a hand and sighed. "The children aren't much better than the adults."   
  


((()))

  
Filia stared up at the raven-clad stranger, blood thrumming through her veins. "What do you want with me?" She felt a strange warmth flooding her body and tingles of electricity.   
Suddenly the dark-haired man at her side was tossing off his gray suit-coat and flinging it to the ground, revealing the ivory dress-shirt beneath. "Not so fast," Mu Tsu stated, and with a swift slide of his feet into an offensive stance, he spread his arms to block access to her, deep aquamarine eyes locked on the interloper. "You'd better leave and not even _think_ about kidnapping any of my customers, Sir."   
The pilot slowly stepped forward, still a few dozen feet from them, then leisurely raised an arm and moved his hand behind his back in an extremely indicative way. "I'm afraid," the man's muffled voice spoke as he withdrew a jet-black pistol, "that you have no choice." The barrel of the gun pointed directly at the director's head.   
Mu Tsu growled low and spat, "Coward. Using a gun is only for the weak." Lips curling, he swept his hands forward in a pinwheel and assumed a ready guard position with both hands open and straight. "Why not fight me like a _true_ man, if you believe yourself to _be_ one." The wind tossed his long, ebony pony-tail as silence fell across the course.   
The helmeted man's snort broke the quiet. "A fight over a woman?" His breath came in rasps through the mask. "I suppose it's only customary. Why not, we'll follow your quaint tradition." With that, he returned the gun to the back-holster and chuckled as his arms dropped to hang loosely at his sides, body slack and relaxed.   
An odd tightness filled Filia's chest as the two men prepared to battle over her, and she shook and clutched her arms tightly across her chest. She knew a gun could possibly kill her if she were shot while in human form. While her musculature was so firm that any bullets but hollow points would simply lodge in her skin, at close enough range . . . She shivered again. _If he shot me in the head, at point-blank range, I . . . I'm not sure that my skull would be able to stop the bullet._   
Azure eyes taking in the still forms of the duo, her mouth became dry, a sudden thought fleeting through her mind. _Oh, Xellos._ Her gaze rose to search the blue sky sorrowfully. _ I hope I live long enough to see your face again. Just once. And my poor son . . . I hope I survive this, I still want to see you get married!_   
Her eyes squeezed shut and she waited for the inevitable, knowing that she must not join the fight . . . or else they would surely be discovered by Telgaln.   
  


—

  
Mu Tsu struggled to keep any emotions from his features as he studied the loose stance of his opponent. Never in all of his years had he come across someone with such a relaxed martial form; already he could tell this from the precise, yet languid way the man held his shoulders and hips.   
_I have to test his abilities without angering him,_ the Asian man realized as his eyes almost imperceptibly narrowed. He swallowed against his racing pulse, the air burning through his lungs as he breathed deeply. _ If he is incompetent, I could easily knock away the gun with my own weapons. However, if he's skilled, then I can't risk him using his gun if I fail to disarm him._   
The breeze grew and tossed his long hair around his face as he gazed at the masked intruder. He would test his martial prowess in a simple yet elegant way, Mu Tsu decided, reveling in the adrenalin rush of anticipated battle.   
Across from him, the black-clad figure still did not move, and Mu Tsu knew he was waiting for him to act first, since he had been the one to issue the challenge. With a slow, sweeping movement, Mu Tsu dropped his hands until his open palms faced the opposing forearms in front of his chest, the inner wrists touching in a lotus. His gaze hardened on the man and watched him steadily.   
Almost immediately, the dark man's feet shifted slightly to ready for an attack, and Mu Tsu suppressed his disappointment. _He knows the moves; he knows that the lotus is a prelude to a strike._ In that case, there was no way Mu Tsu could risk Miss Veria.   
_I'll do exactly what he expects, to lull him into a false sense of security._   
With a sour grin, Mu Tsu's brows rose, and he finally spoke. "Let's get on with it, then."   
He moved forward swiftly and spun the lotus, shoving the flat of his hands up at the black figure's masked face; but, of course, the enemy had expected it and spun clockwise, the strike flowing past him as he reached to chop the side of his hand against Mu Tsu's exposed back.   
Mu Tsu rolled forward, avoiding the heavy blow meant for his spine, and came up from the tumble into a cautious guard facing his opponent, ivory shirt billowing.   
The dark man immediately came at him with a sudden wave of his hands, but Mu Tsu parried the firm blow with his arms as he lifted one foot to lash out with a rising heron kick, connecting soundly with the man's chest.   
The black-cloaked figure stumbled back as Miss Veria cried out, but Mu Tsu couldn't spare a glance behind him, even though his aquamarine eyes narrowed in confusion. _Why would she be worried for her kidnapper?_   
For his part, the sable man dusted himself off silently, yet returned to the loose fighting style. Shaking his head almost imperceptibly, the Asian man wondered at his adversary. _I've never seen such a relaxed stance, yet his attacks seem to be a mix of the dragon and mantis styles of Kung Fu. _   
He could see, now, that a full-out attack was in order. But first, of course, he had to give the man a chance to save himself.   
  


—

  
Filia watched in awe and fear as the two men stood in silence once more, each obviously sizing the other up after Mu Tsu's hit. For some reason her heart was going out to the mysterious man who had come to abduct her . . . _No, no,_ the blonde firmly shoved the emotions down, _that's just your hormones acting crazy because of your period, stupid. You felt the same way about Director Kiang before he started acting like an idiot._   
With a sigh, her glance returned to the Chinese man, and she blinked with worry at the firm expression filling his turquoise eyes. The wind picked up again, throwing his long, ebony pony-tail into the air.   
Finally, the middle-aged director tossed his head back. "If you want to continue to live, I suggest you give up. While you have skill, I don't think you've studied for quite as long or hard as I have."   
The man seemed to be considering this in his silence, then he leisurely swept one foot around and forward, and spoke. "I'm not leaving without Veria."   
Filia's mouth fell open and the wind roared across the green, the hot summer sky above beating down on them with renewed fury.   
Before she could react in any way, Mu Tsu lashed out with sudden viciousness, the dark man leaping away, and the two left the blonde to stare as they spun and struck in a furious blur. She clutched her hands together as the ebony-clad man fell to his knees again, Mu Tsu's wrath pressing him back, then suddenly he was flung across the grass in another brutal swing.   
With a moan, Filia wrung her hands as her would-be abductor rolled out of the way of a sweeping attack aimed at his head, then desperately evaded the following dozens of blows aimed at him from where he lay upon the ground. Her aqua eyes tightened and the cool breeze sent a shiver down her back even as the bitter sun burned across her skin.   
_I shouldn't PITY him!_ she lectured herself derisively. _ He's threatened my life and who knows what he intends to do with me!_   
But somehow, in the stranger's silent acceptance of the blows, in his stoic perseverance even against an obviously superior foe, he had earned her compassion.   
Suddenly, the helmeted man rolled to his feet and flung himself at Mu Tsu, his unbelievably rapid strikes forcing the director back along a shallow dip in the green. Tenuously keeping his balance, the Chinese man spun, hair flowing as he whipped his arms around, and announced, "You just don't know when it is best for you to quit!" Mu Tsu's twirling ended in a firm thrust of his hands towards the black-clad man, and he yelled, _"JÍFËNG ZHÈN!"_   
Brilliant light sprung from his hands, throwing the stranger many yards back in a roar of ivory flame, and Filia pin-wheeled away in shock. "You know _magic_?" she faltered, eyes wide.  
Mu Tsu shrugged and gave her a little smile, then glanced over at the dark man lying on the ground. The dragoness' eyes followed his, and frowned to see the black-clad man lying motionless on the green. "Oh no!" her instincts flared and she rushed down the slope towards him.  
As she approached, a crease marred her forehead. Her abductor's helmet was cracked slightly, the breath-mask missing, and he began to stir as they reached him. Slowly, the dark figure sat up, one hand reaching to touch the scarlet liquid flowing down his chin. In a fluid movement, the separate pieces of the mask began to collapse, almost fluttering to the ground like leaves . . . and the man glanced up at Filia, face scratched and bloodied.   
The blonde's lips parted, then she sputtered, "Xe-ZANDER?!"   
Wincing, Xellos' pained violet eyes gazed back at her and he spit out blood onto the grass, folding his legs under him. "Yeah." He wiped at his blood-covered face and tisked at the remnants on his ebony-gloved hands. "Yuck. I'm bleeding. _Again. _ How distasteful."   
Mu Tsu stepped up hesitantly. "You . . . _know _him?" His turquoise eyes widened in nervousness and he wiped his brow of sweat.   
"Yes," the woman answered with a growl, glaring down at the demon. "Bleeding, eh? Well, how would you like to bleed MORE?" Her hands rose, fingers flexing as she began stepping closer, the breeze tossing her long golden hair.   
The Mazoku swiftly stood and began backing away down the incline. "V-Veria!" he chuckled, one hand on the back of his purple head and the other waving in front of him, "come on, it was just a joke! _You_ know!"   
Her lips trembled as she peered down at him, loose waves of gold billowing behind her. "You . . . you . . . I was _worried_ about you!" she cried, suddenly launching herself down at him, tears bursting from her eyes as he ducked out of her grasp. "I was sad because I thought I'd never see you again, that I would be killed before I could!"   
Xellos stared at her as he dodged her grabs nervously. "Don't _cry_!"   
Sobbing, Filia ran after him as he darted in circles. "Why not! You jerk!" The blonde grabbed a golf club as she darted past the abandoned golf-bag and lifted it to rush him.   
"Come on, I was just trying to have some fun with you," he spun away from her swing, violet hair flashing in the sun. "Veria! _Put down the golf club_!"   
  


—

  
Mu Tsu backed up swiftly as the blurred form of the feisty blonde in the tiny red blouse rushed past him in an effort to bash in the other man's skull. "Um," commented the Asian man as he grabbed up his gray suit-coat, "please calm down, Missus Mettler! Um, I really don't need a law-suit on my hands. Who _is_ he?" _Damn, I wish Xian was here. She's so much better than I am at dealing with women._   
Taking another wild swing at the purple-haired pilot, Veria turned to glare at him, which gave the dark-clothed man the chance to head for the helicopter. "That bastard is _supposed_ to be my HUSBAND!"   
_Thunk._ Eyes wide, Mu Tsu found himself collapsed on the grassy ground, mouth falling open. As Veria turned to run after her would-be abductor, he shook his head, their images becoming a haze in his extreme nearsighted vision. "Wait until I tell Xian about _this_," he gaped. "Reminds me of younger days . . ." He shook his head again as a tiny smile broke across his face, then his gaze fell to the onyx pistol next to him on the ground.   
"Oh, he must have dropped it." Picking it up, his brow rose at how light-weight the weapon felt. Pulling back on the trigger, the director watched a stream of water dart out of the barrel. "Hm . . . figures."   
  


((()))

  
Around the old woman and teenager, the rush and bustle of the business crowd seemed to melt together into a low hum as they descended the moving staircase.   
Sighing, Valgaav shook his head as he leaned on the rail of the escalator. "This 'project' isn't turning out so well."   
Beside him, the old woman balanced on her pogo-cane and puffed on the thin cigarette holder in her hand. "Hmm . . . it's rather quiet, isn't it?"   
As they reached the bottom floor, Val groaned, head falling forward into his hands. "God dammit!" The lanky teal-haired dragon turned around and searched the sea of office workers coming and going in endless eddies, but found no sight of a short redhead in a turquoise dress. "Where the _hell_ did she go?"   
"How do you think we should go about looking for her?" Lon drawled, low voice husky as she chuckled.   
Pursing his lips, the young man crossed his arms over his chest and glared into the crowds of Chinese workers around them. "You search this floor and I'll look above. If anything explodes or gets set on fire . . ." One side of his mouth quirked up. "That's probably her."   
  


((()))

  
"I really think you should leave."   
Iyzeka's eyes welled up with tears, and she stared in turn at every person around the conference table. "But, all I ask is that you move the fountain from the lobby! It's destroying the perfect Chi!"   
The Mazoku stood in an expansive conference room, the afternoon sun basking across her back from the full-length wall of glass at the far end. Businessmen in drab suits and confused secretaries all stared at her as she waved her arms frantically. "The Chi is essential!"   
"I'll call security," a slim Chinese woman sighed and reached for the intercom mic on the table.   
"NOOOOO!" The maroon-haired girl launched herself across the long table and swiped the mic from her just in time, then pressed the intercom button. "Destroy the FOUNTAIN OF EVIL!" she screamed into the mic, dodging the businessmen as they grabbed at her in desperation, "I will get my REVENGE!! KHAAAAAANNNN!!!!"   
  


((()))

  
Val turned a corner on the third floor and began peering into the offices when he suddenly heard the loudspeaker go on.   
_"Destroy the FOUNTAIN OF EVIL!"_ a familiar voice cried, _"I will get my REVENGE!! KHAAAAAANNNN!!!!"_ There was some shuffling and shouting and then, _"Die, INFIDELS!! Your suppression of the Chi WILL NOT BE ALLOWED!!"_ There was another pause, and then, _"STELLAAAAA!!!!"_   
Finding himself sprawled across the floor along with every other shocked passerby, Valgaav growled and pulled himself back up, wiping off his blue-jeans as he rose. "Dammit! Where the hell is she NOW?!"   
A determined look in his saffron eyes, he began stalking towards the security office.   
  


((()))

  
Xellos huddled against the flight-stick of the 'copter and winced as, through the window, he saw Filia approaching. "I knew I should have sprung for the Kevlar vest," he muttered. "Rebuilding a body is _not_ on my list of things to _do_ today."   
With a flourish of her wrist, the dragoness tossed the golf-club away and knocked on the door, her face a cloud of contortion. Eyes icy, she demanded, "Let me in right NOW, you asshole!"   
The purple-haired man folded his arms across his black flight-suit and shook his head slowly. "This is exactly why I always ran away whenever she was menstruating."   
BANG-BANG-BANG. "Get out here, _Zander_! I am not finished with you!"   
Unwrapping his arms from around himself, the Mazoku winced and dropped his head into his hands, cradling his aching skull. "Oh, this really is bad. I never new headaches were this painful."   
Filia was silent for a few moments, then he heard a dull _thunk_ against the side of the metal beast. Raising his head, Xellos took a risk and peered out the window.   
Clutching herself, the saffron-haired dragoness was leaned against the helicopter, tears running down her face. He could read her lips as she spoke softly . . . _"I missed you so . . . and then I . . . I thought I would never see you again."_ Her head fell, long blonde tresses shielding her mouth from his eyes, and then she straightened and began walking away.   
". . . Uh . . . Veria?" Xellos said aloud in surprise, then unlocked the door and opened it. "Dammit."   
_Why do I always end up making her cry even when I _really _don't _want_ to? I thought she'd just get a little mad, chase me a few minutes and then everything would be FINE. Maybe I'm just a moron . . . At least she's not nearly as homicidal as I expected her to be when on her period._   
He stepped outside onto the lush green and began following after her. "Vee! Come back, come on! I . . . I'm sorry . . ." The purple-tressed man winced as she kept walking, and began to run to catch up with her.   
_Not _this_ time, honey. We're gonna work this out._   
  


((()))

  
Iyzeka writhed and wiggled as she was carted off by the security guards, her mouth opening to cry, "AHHHH!! I just want the evil fountain removed! Come on!! Stop preventing happy Chi! Where is your Chi?!!" the petite redhead demanded from passers-by as she was carried down a corridor. "Huh? It's nowhere, that's where! Hah!" Her emerald eyes narrowed as they passed beneath the bright fluorescent lights. "Hey. _Now_ what should I do? Hmm." She stopped fighting and became slack in the muscular man's arms, the other pair of guards watching in confused amusement.   
"You should be quiet now," the guard snapped as he tucked her suddenly limp form under his arm. "Jeeze, kid, you aren't on drugs, are you?"   
"Hah!" the girl cried. "Drugs? Don't be ridiculous! Drugs don't _work on me_!"   
"Riiiight, kid." The short Asian man shook his head, bemused at the girl who was easily slung under his arm now. "Do you have any parents or family here? You're a tourist, aren't you?"   
Iyzeka frowned, then nodded surely. "Hmm, yes, I _am_ a tourist, aren't I? Yes . . . Very well then, my boyfriend is here in this building with me somewhere." She folded her arms across her chest while in the horizontal position of being carried and nodded sideways.   
"That don't really help, kid," the Chinese guard shook his head, then looked at the other two guards with him. "I'll take her to the office, I doubt she'll be any trouble." They nodded and split off, leaving him alone to carry her. "Okay, kid, we're gonna go to the security office, okay? Don't give me any trouble, alright?"   
"No, no, trouble is for _later_!" she smiled brightly, lifting one finger to wave in his face.   
With a groan, the guard shook his head. "Whatever." He took out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Hey, Yun Shóu, I got the freak-child here, we're heading back to the office. Over."   
_"Good, there's some guy waiting for her here. He just KNEW she'd end up here, believe it or not. Over."_   
"I feel sorry for_ him. _ Out."   
  


((()))

  
Val sat in the office and yawned. "So, they're bringing her here?"   
"Yep," the older Chinese man leaned back in his chair. "So, you're her _boyfriend_?" He hesitated and took a long drag from his cigarette as the boy nodded shamefully. "Wow. Quite a handful. I hope she's worth it."   
"She . . . forgot her medication this morning," the young dragon quickly stated, golden eyes wincing. "Really, she's usually much more normal and contained."   
The chief didn't seem convinced as he grimaced. "Sure, if you say so."   
The door opened and a squat, bulky guard appeared carrying Iyzeka's limp form. "Here you go, Chief. One freak-child, hand delivered."   
"I am _not_ a _child_," Iyzeka primly informed him as he set her down upright. "Hi, Val!" she beamed and waved.   
Rising, the dragon towered over her, a glowering frown on his lightly tanned features. "Iyzeka. Lon's waiting for us, let's get going. And I'd better not hear you on the loudspeaker again, either!"   
Her head dropped and she nodded. "Okay, okay. But I was just trying to help!"   
He ignored her and headed for the door, brushing back his short teal hair as he waved to the guards. "Thanks, guys."   
"Hey! Wait up!" The little Mazoku ran after him as he headed out into the hallway.   
  


((()))

  
"So you see," Xellos chuckled uncertainly as he got ready to duck, "I was really just trying to have some fun. I never meant to hurt you, Veria."   
The blonde dragoness sat on a huge rock by a 'water hazard' in the form of a wide, lovely pond teeming with life. She frowned and tossed another rock across the surface, the skipping movement startling a frog into leaping under the shimmering azure surface of the water. "I don't care what you say. I'm not listening. And stop wincing like that!" she snapped, azure glare turning to pin him.   
"Okay, okay . . ." Uncovering his violet head, the demon inched forward towards her. Tentatively, he reached out a black-gloved hand to touch the large rock she sat on, then, as if approaching a wild beast, carefully sat down to her left on the stone. The adrenaline and euphoria of all the negative emotions still surged through his body, though he was trying to hasten the absorption.   
"Hmph," she turned her head away, saffron locks _thwacking_ him in the face.   
"Ow." Xellos blinked his eyes and felt them tearing up from the sting. _ I am realizing new and unique ways to be in pain. I don't like it. _   
They sat there for a few moments like that, then the dragoness looked down at her hands, then over at the man sitting next to her. "You suck."   
He nodded. "Yeah, I know." Holding out his right hand slightly, he removed the glove from it and let the appendage dangle on his knee, almost inviting her to hold it but casual enough that if she declined he could pretend he was just resting his arm. _This relationship stuff is difficult,_ the Mazoku mused ruefully. _Emotionally traumatizing as well. I never knew how masochistic I could be to myself by just caring about someone. _ The sensation of his own pain seemed to heighten the amazing sensations jolting across his body, affecting him much more than it normally would. _I'll sure be glad when I can use my magic again and then these annoying mortal sensations of pain and weariness will disappear._   
Gazing out across the waters that rippled every time the breeze floated across it, Filia took her time ignoring him. Finally, though, she slowly lowered her hand from her lap and took his bare one in her own. "I hate you," she added.   
Feeling a hopeful smile bloom on his face, Xellos said, "I'll try to accept that. If you really want me to." He squeezed her hand and held his breath, anticipating her reply and trying very hard to not be distracted by the rapid dancing of the insects across the lake water, his emotional 'high' heightening every awareness and electrifying him with energy.   
She didn't speak, merely kept her head turned away. Just as the demon could no longer prevent his eyes from following the dipping motions of the glittering dragonflies darting to and fro around them, Filia leisurely began to lean her body over towards him. Crossing the few inches, she pressed against him, warm and supple.   
With a long sigh, the purple-haired man wrapped his arm around her and held her firmly. Her head fell to rest against his chest, and he could hear her murmur, "You sure are crazy."   
He nodded. "Yep. You still want to go feed the underprivileged Chinese villagers?"   
Her head rose and she glowered at him. "Of course!" The harsh glare in her sapphire eyes softened.   
The smile that the dragoness bestowed upon him sent a trill of heady electricity along his spine; mixed with the dizzying emotions from before, it made Xellos feel on top of the world. Flushing slightly from the overwhelming combination, he helped her to her feet and grinned. "Let's go then. I've got everything we'll need already taken care of."   
  


((()))

  
Arm on her shoulder, Val led Iyzeka out of the skyscraper and into the afternoon sunlight. "This is ridiculous." Shaking his head, he dropped his saffron gaze to the old woman next to them. "Maybe we should stop for today, she's getting too hyper."   
The young Mazoku frowned and crossed her arms. "Hmph. Am not!"   
Nodding, Lon mounted her pogo-staff and waved a withered hand. "Alright. Just come to the tea-house tomorrow morning if you want to search again. See you then!" With a flick of her long ivory hair, she was off, bouncing down the streets.   
Val let go of his charge for the moment and leaned his lanky frame against the building, chin falling to rest upon his t-shirt. "Whew. Such a long day and still nothing."   
"Are we going to get our revenge now?" the demoness' viridian eyes sparkled and she rubbed her hands together, giggling maniacally.   
Straightening, he rubbed his face and sighed. "Sure, fine. It's about three in the afternoon, I'd say. Mom and Dad should be getting back in a few hours."   
"Great!" Iyzeka beamed, throwing her maroon head back to stare at the sky. "We will get our revenge! Ha ha! Revenge, a dish best served cold . . ." She began wandering off down the street, murmuring to herself and snapping her fingers.   
"Hey." Frowning, the ancient dragon paused, then began running after her. "Hey, wait up! Dammit!"   
  



	36. Chapter 35 Valentines Day Special

  
  
  
Time for your early chapter, as my v-day gift to everyone!   
Got some reviews:   
  
Beast Master Zelas: You have no idea how insane Iyzeka really is. ^_^ Actually, I don't believe you are in this chapter . . . sorry . . . but you will be soon! Kendar has his ups and downs. LOL. Once Xellos returns home, you won't be nearly as bored!   
  
Akai, glad that you really liked it . . . finally . . .(sweatdrop) For a while there I thought I'd never win you over completely! ^_^ Yes, Iyzeka will get her revenge . . but not in this chapter . . . lol.   
  
Bob the Insane: Iyzeka is often caught up in things, unfortunately. As to Mu Tsu and training potties, he is . . . (looks at calculator) almost 30 years older than he was then. And he only used it once or twice . . . so I think he's beyond that. Besides, in the fic he *did* say that if Xellos was a competent fighter, Mu Tsu could not under any circumstances use his weapons. Or else Xellos would use his gun, and that would be bad if he shot at Filia. Mu Tsu would have to have some responsibility to be the director of a posh resort. ^_^   
  
Shahrezad: Iyzeka, Iyzeka. She just doesn't know what the real world is like! LOL. Hopefully things will continue to be smooth sailing, writing-wise. I'm definitely writing more lately. ^_^   
  
MDF: You get your website to have *links* to the stories, and I'll put mine on, lol! (hugs) And the teleporter? Or do you mean posting it on the yahoo site? ^_^ E-mail me!   
  
Jadelitfireflies: I always loved your name. And you posed a very good question: In my fanfic, Mazoku were created so that they could feed off of any emotions. It's just social brainwashing that causes them to think they can only feed on negative ones and that positive ones harm them. At the moment, Xellos is still fighting that conditioning, but he's progressed enough that positive ones don't hurt him unless he thinks about them really hard. Thus, on the island when Filia was getting weepy over him, if you go back and look, he gets slightly ill.   
  
Also, this might be of interest to everyone: the reason I believe this and don't consider it to be Alternate Universe is because, in the series, whenever Lina and Gourry were eating, or when Zelgadis was blushing from something Amelia did, or when Amelia was happy, Xellos never got ill. If positive feelings made him ill, he would have died whenever they ate. Yet, when they obviously said nice things, he got sick. Thus my belief that when he consciously thinks about it, it makes him ill. (kind of like someone who is afraid of heights and gets ill from looking down at the ground far below. If they don't think about it, they don't get ill)   
  
As to Amelia, sadly, I probably won't get into that for a little while. But I do intend on it coming up. Let's just say that not everyone was as knowledge-less as Filia or as lacking in the will to care as Xellos. ^_^   
  
Grace, your reviews are very helpful! Though I have to admit, yes, both chapters were something of fillers. If you want chaos, btw, well . . . chaos will be coming soon. Or at least, bad stuff. If the fountain was removed, the stone would eventually gravitate there, but it would take probably another twenty years at the least. What Lon was saying is that it is the second strongest spot for chi. Xellos actually might start to like feeling emotions, but I doubt he will like feeling the bad ones. ^_^ As for Fruits Basket, I've heard of it. I'll try to see it if I get the chance. Your questions are interesting, and I'm glad you asked them. ^_^   
  
Thanks, Aisha and Tbiris for reviewing. Tbiris, I made you laugh and cry! Whee! BTW, CEP isn't convinced that you aren't a Vulcan. (Aliens from Star Trek who have complete mastery of their emotions and are logical and have great common-sense.)   
  
Smishie: Xellos is an idol? ^_^ You wanna be like Xellos? Interesting . . . LOL. Well, since Xellos has a plethora of psychological problems IMO, that's quite the idol you've got there! ^_^ Though I must admit, he's pretty damn cool. Iyzeka just gets more interesting from here on in . . .   
  
Thanks, all, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter, especially for you all!   
  
Love,   
  
Ukchana   
  
  


** Chapter 35**

  
Hong Kong, China   
June 9th, 2002   
  
Xellos open the door to the helicopter and held out his hand to the blonde standing outside. "Now that you're not trying to kill me, I'll let you in to see all the supplies I got for you," he beamed cheerily.   
Rolling her eyes, Filia took his hand and allowed him to pull her up into the machine. "Whatever. So, what did you get?" Excitedly, she turned to the stacks of strapped down wooden crates lined up in the back of the helicopter.   
"Well," the black-clothed priest began, "the basics. Canned food, decent clothes of various sizes, medical supplies," he coughed and turned slightly red, glancing away, "feminine products, you know, the necessities that they might not be able to afford."   
Tapping her foot and turning a azure glare back at him, the golden-locked dragoness snorted. "Well, good, then. Time for your good deed, 'Zander'," she stated, then smiled and folded her arms across her scarlet blouse. "This ought to be fun, seeing you squirm!"   
He merely shook his violet head and turned to head for the cockpit, strangely glad that she was at least slightly approving of his attempt. "I'm not _that_ bad," he muttered, but couldn't keep the joyfulness from his voice. "Anyway, let's get going."   


  
—

  
Filia nodded and stepped forward, a sudden nervousness coming over her as he began flipping the multitude of dials to begin the engine start-up. "Um, yeah."   
"What's wrong?" the demon glanced up as the deep whine of the engine began to rise in pitch.   
Chuckling timidly, she inched forward, rubbing her arm. "Oh, nothing . . ."   
His brows rose slightly, and he waved her over towards where he sat. "Don't be afraid, I'm a good pilot." Mouth quirking into a gentle smile, he took her hand and drew her nearer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. The heat of intoxication began again within him as her fear and anger washed over him, almost as if the slightest of emotions became a catalyst for the entire fire to burn anew.   
"Hey," Filia protested lightly to his manhandling, but that faded as her azure eyes began to widen even more as the blades hit their highest pitch. "Oh, dear . . ." Hands pallid on his shoulder, she squeezed hard, making him wince.   
"Um, Veria, _dear_, that hurts . . ."   
"I can't fly in _this_," the dragoness began to moan.   
Xellos looked up at her, gaze traveling her body, and frowned, logic forcing its way through the heady haze. "Well, no, you can't. You'll freeze. That's why I brought a flight-suit for you!" He hopped to his feet, ignoring the trembling woman who gazed up at him, and marched over to the piles of roped-down crates. "Here, put this on over your clothes, it'll keep you warm."   
Eyes huge, the dragoness gaped as he tossed the jump-suit to her, then grabbed it at the last moment. "But . . ."   
"Come on."   
"Oh, okay." Shakily, Filia shook out the suit, then unzipped it and began pulling it over her clothes. "Stop watching me!" she snapped at him as she tugged it over her hips. "This is embarrassing enough without you staring!"   
His feline violet eyes twinkled slightly, but he ducked his head, dark hair swishing as he turned away. "I'm fairly certain we've seen each other in more embarrassing states," he commented smarmily, "not more than two or three days ago, to be exact."  
Filia watched in slowly building rage as he sat down at the drivers-seat again. Once she had zipped up the black flight-suit, she stomped up to him and bent over to angrily stick her nose into his face. "After that stunt you pulled," she shouted as he turned to stare at her, "you think you can just—" Her breath caught in her throat when she suddenly realized how near she was to him, and a blaze rushed up her, cheeks reddening. "Um . . ."   


  
—

  
Xellos glanced down at her mouth, his own lips parting slightly and heat flooding his body. _No, no, this isn't what we're supposed to be doing at all! _ Suddenly, the drug-like feelings sent him into a tail-spin and he found himself unable to even think straight in the slightest. "This is wasting time, we have mongrels to feed," he blurted, then turned back to the instruments, hoping to push her out of his mind. _I can't believe I just said that, what's wrong with me? _   
Floored, Filia's jaw dropped and one hand grasped at her long yellow hair. "What?! MONGRELS?!"   
"Just sit DOWN!" he snapped, a hard frown on his face as he began flipping more switches and pressing buttons. _ Dammit, I'm being so clumsy. Maybe it's because I've been without any significant magic for so long . . . could I be having withdrawal pains? _ After such an eventful day coupled with the emotional high he'd irresponsibly allowed himself, the thought of shutting down his lust didn't even register within his mind.   
"But . . . I . . ." the dragoness stared in shock as Xellos grabbed what looked like a throttle and gradually started to slide it forward. The high-pitched whining began to increase even further, and Filia grabbed the back of his seat desperately. "Ahh, why is it getting louder?!"   
"Oh, that's right, you need a flight helmet," he said distractedly, suddenly remembering to suppress his desire. _ Imbecile! I should have controlled my instincts before. I have to, for Filia's sake. And, if possible, I must find a way to absorb all of this energy as soon as I can._ "Too bad mine broke, unless there's another one around here somewhere." Waving her off, he suggested loudly, "Why don't you go back there and look around for them?"   
Her eyes saucered and began to fill with tears. "I have to_walk around_ while this is going on?!"   
"What?" Xellos cried over the almost deafening scream of the blades. "I can't hear you!" Grimacing in frustration, he glanced around the cabin of the helicopter, eventually looking under his chair. _Finally, something starts going right for a change._ Raising his head he called to her over the noise, "Here, look under the passenger seat, there's probably a helmet there for you!"   
The blonde clutched her ears and stumbled over to the chair; ironic, since the machine wasn't even moving yet. While she rustled under the seat, Xellos pulled the helmet from beneath his chair and waited for the dragoness to find her own.   
Rising to her feet, Filia held up her prize a bit too triumphantly, then set about glaring at it. "It's too small!" she yelled.   
_I was expecting this,_ the demon mused ruefully. "No, slam it on!" he said, pretending to punch the top of the helmet in his hand.   
With an affronted gasp, she held the black orb to her chest and cried, "You PERVERT!"   
"NO!" he rolled his purple eyes and shook the flight helmet at her. "The _HELMET_!"   
"We will _NEVER use that_!" she roared, backing into the door.   
His mouth fell open and he almost dropped his helmet. Lips working but unable to form words, Xellos began waving his palm-raised hands up and down, staring at her with incredulous affront.   
Glaring back, the long-haired woman shook her hands back and forth in front of her as well, shouting, "WHAT – ARE – YOU – DO - ING?" with every toss of her arms.   
"I – DON'T – KNOW," he replied as he flailed his arms wildly in front of him, "SO – SIT – YOUR – ASS – _DOWN_!"   
She stood still as the blades thrummed, glaring at him, then flounced into the passenger seat and began stroking her golden hair haughtily. "Whatever!"   
Growling, Xellos stood, walked over and grabbed her helmet from her, then pulled down the speaker control from the inside and covered her saffron head with one hand. "Hold still!" Strangely enough, his own anger seemed to frustrate him so much that it melted through the haze of inebriation to clear his head.   
"Hey!"   
He set the helmet on the top of her head and began to push. "Keep your neck straight, you shouldn't even need my help to do this!"   
Fire sparked in her turquoise eyes, and she slapped his hands away. "Fine, I'll do it myself!"   
Peering up at the ceiling, the violet-haired demon tossed his hands into the air and turned away from her to lean against her chair back. "I give up." _ How unfair. I get all the drawbacks of a marriage with none of the benefits. This mission was doomed from the start._   
  


((()))

  
  
-_Sometimes I wonder about you,_— Val glared over at the young demoness walking beside him. They were now alone on the busy streets, just teenage tourists pushing through the throngs around them.   
—_What do you mean?_—her reply returned, and somehow she had found the dragon head again without using any magic that he could sense and was tossing it into the air and catching it. Her tinkling laughter filled the air as the tassels on the beard of the Chinese dragon mask glistened and danced in the afternoon sunlight.   
—_Well, sometimes I wonder- _—   
—_What my bra size is?_— she interjected happily, grabbing the mask a final time and placing it over her maroon head. —_I can tell you._—   
The lanky youth closed his mouth and slowly forced himself to begin walking again, his skin turning a rosy shade below his thatch of aqua hair. —_NO! What I was about to say before you interrupted was_—   
—_It's thirty-two C!_— The Chinese dragon nodded at him and began clapping its hands as it started skipping down the street, scaring pedestrians out of its way.   
"Dammit!" Flushing heavily, the real dragon sprinted after her, his golden eyes slitting as he forced his way through the startled crowds. "You need to calm down!" he cried in frustration.   
"And you need to have more fun!" the dragon-head returned in a muffled female voice as it skipped down the streets of Hong Kong. "Come on, let's go do something interesting!"   
Val caught up easily and grabbed her arm, his frustration and annoyance finally reaching the limit. –_Now, listen up!_— he yelled at her in her mind, and she skidded to a halt and took off the festival dragon head, green eyes wide. –_I am unable to have fun because I do NOT WORK the same way that YOU DO._— His thoughts hardened as she turned to look up at him in shock. –_I am not a high-energy type of person and I just can't deal with it, especially when there is so much at stake right now for us to succeed. Do you understand?_—   
She nodded sadly, mouth working, but for naught. "I . . ." Her free arm clutched the foam and plastic construct desperately.   
At her flood of sorrow, Valgaav slumped and dropped his teal head. "Let's go back to the hotel and talk, alright?"   
Iyzeka nodded again, and, almost hesitantly, touched his hand. –_I'm sorry. I . . . I didn't think . . . I thought you were just . . ._—   
—_Annoyed easily? Frustrated by the mission?_—   
Her burgundy head bobbed miserably, and a few plump tears began to roll down her face as they gradually made their way down the sidewalk.   
"Oh, don't cry," he winced and put his arm around her shoulders in an awkward attempt to comfort her. "Listen, it's not that bad, if you could just . . . act differently. . . That sounds stupid," he grimaced and looked away in shame.   


  
—

  
Iyzeka gazed up at the taller teenager forlornly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "No, not for me," she whispered. –_I'm very sorry, Val,_— she told him silently. —_I should have realized that you were so unhappy because of my change in attitude._—   
—_What do you mean, 'not for me'?_— he asked after a moment.   
They passed a group of street-sellers hawking food and trinkets, and for a moment the afternoon sun glittered on the nearby windows. —_Just that I can control how my body uses my energy and what it uses it for. That's one reason I've been eating so much junk food; it has a lot of sugar and fat and fast carbohydrates in it, which this corporeal form can process easily and keep me from getting tired._—   
Valgaav nodded, getting more interested already in the discussion. —_So I figured, but I'm wondering now if Xellos is aware of that. He never had to go without using magic for very long before._—   
—_Greater Beastmaster Xellos is more set in his ways and I'm certain he stayed away from junk-food because it doesn't suit his palate,_— the redhead spoke calmly, and smiled up at him with a level of peace he'd not seen in her before. –_It's already working. I'm channeling it into my brain, speeding the synapses and charging them with the most beneficial energy. I'm also trying to stimulate some endorphins to help my mood, and some depressants to ease the body into a slower heart-rate and curb the adrenaline it's used to._—   
Frowning down at her in curiosity, the dragon blinked. –_And you're controlling all of this while we're talking?_—   
—Of course!—she smiled cheerily and began swinging the foam dragon head in her hand back and forth gently. –_A body is actually quite difficult for most Mazoku. Only the very powerful can handle all the necessary functions. Controlling all of the chemicals in the brain is actually something that I discovered myself, though. The majority of Monsters with corporeal forms only control the physical aspects, because they still have a mental block about the brain. They don't realize that the body's brain CAN affect their own mental facilities because the spirit form is merely controlling the body through the brain like a puppet. We're housed within the skull,_— she poked the side of her head, —_and our energies control the brainwaves without even having to try. It's the creation of the body that is so tiresome. So once the Mazoku make the body, they just control it by instinct._—   
By this time, they had neared the hotel and began walking up the steps to the doors. —_So,_— Val put together easily, —_you've discovered that you can control the brain intentionally to get better effects._—   
—_Yes, and it uses practically no extra magic whatsoever._—   
—_Does Xellos know about this?_—   
Taken aback, the redhead blinked her large emerald eyes and glanced up at him. —_Well . . . I always assumed that he did. He's a genius, really, something that few Mazoku can appreciate . . ._—   
—_At the risk of bruising his ego,_— Valgaav told her as they passed through the sliding doors of the Hylton, —_I'd suggest you make certain. That would definitely be helpful when he's around my mother . . ._—   
—_I'll mention it to him, then, as long as I know he won't kill me,_— she joked, then blinked and spoke aloud. "I'm sorry I acted so badly." Hanging her head slightly again, Iyzeka glanced around the hotel lobby, wondering how exactly to begin. "Do you want to get something to eat? We can at the hotel's restaurant and charge it to your dad," she giggled and mock-curtseyed, holding out the skirt of her azure dress.   
"Um," Val flushed slightly, his pleasure radiating like warm sunlight, "sure, I guess."   
—_I'm sure hungry again!_—the demoness beamed as they headed for the swanky dining establishment, passing statuary and plush seats to either sides of them.   
The lanky dragon smirked down at her as they found a wide, lushly upholstered booth to sit at. "I guess what the old man doesn't find out until we're back home, won't hurt him."   
  


—

  
"Aiiiiieeeee!" Filia screamed into the radio microphone, her keening battling for supremacy with the piercing wail of the rotor.   
"Veria, sit down! I can't SEE!"   
The helicopter tipped slightly, hundreds of feet in the air, and Xellos freed a hand from the flightstick to shove the helmeted blonde from his lap and into the space on the floor between his chair and the console. "You should really be sitting in your own _seat_!" the demon commanded angrily, his words transmitted by the short-wave between their helmets.   
Tears began to pour out of her eyes as Filia launched herself at his waist, her arms wrapping around his lower back in a death-grip. "Ohhhh, please don't make me go over there! I'm so SCARED!"   
A wave of warmth suddenly rushed through Xellos and he studiously avoided looking down, concentrating instead on piloting the craft as they flew towards the outlying villages. "Um, Veria, darling, you probably shouldn't do that." The Mazoku straightened the helmet on his head and clenched his teeth as his 'wife' rested her cheek on his thigh from where she was crunched into the tiny space available. "Really, I mean it." _Must try to shut down feelings,_ he told himself, then winced as his struggles to quell the testosterone proved to be for naught. _ Dammit . . . it's not WORKING!_   
The fingers tightened on his waist and he inhaled sharply, his eyes locked on the scenic view below and hands on the flightstick. –_Filia . . . What's going on? You're acting very . . . strange._—  
A slow, heady sensation began to grow, and with silence being her only answer, Xellos was struck with the realization that it emanated from Filia herself. Blinking, his eyes widened slightly. –_Um, Filia . . . am I just hallucinating, or are you getting _aroused_?_—  
She jerked a bit, hitting her helmet on the dashboard. Blue eyes gazed up at him, her expression miserable. –_Well . . . yeah._— Tears welled up and she began crying softly. –_I can't help it, it's hormones. I feel horrible and I can't control myself at all._—   
—_Well, you _are_ technically at a female dragon's sexual prime,_— he teased, then swore silently as she paused and began to sob into his stomach. "Vee?"   
"I-" she cried, "I'm never going to have a baby! I'll never get pregnant! I'm at my peak and. . . and . . ." The wailing matched the rotor.   
With a self-depreciating sigh, the violet-locked demon patted her back with his free hand, regret sourly twisting his mouth. –_Shhh . . . oh, Filia. Come on. It's . . . You . . ._— He just couldn't think of anything to say.   
—_This is as close to married as I'll ever be!_— the dragoness sobbed within his mind, tears soaking his flight-suit. —_I'll be a spinster for the rest of my life!_—   
He blinked, gaping as she wept. "I . . . but . . ." —_No, no . . . you . . . you won't be._— It didn't seem to do much good, so he kept rubbing her shoulder. –_Listen, I told you before that . . . we can find someone, I'll help. There still might be a golden or black dragon somewhere out there and if there is, we can find them._—   
—_Wouldn't you already know?_— she asked suddenly, face still pressed against his thigh.   
He crested a forest in frustrated silence, then finally spoke in her mind. –_No. The only dragons I've really been at all concerned about in the past six-hundred years have been you and Valgaav. But I can quickly become re-acquainted with their whereabouts. I promise you, Filia,_— Xellos dipped his amethyst head, —_you won't be alone._—   
In the resulting quiet, the Mazoku swallowed against a mouth suddenly dry, strange emotions churning within him. A deep, all-encompassing ache settled into his gut, and his mouth worked fiercely.   
_What's wrong with me?_   
Glancing down at the blonde in his lap, he slowly released a long breath, the pain intensifying with every stray consideration. Filia married . . . Filia married . . . _married . . ._   
Xellos' teeth ground together and he glared at the wide field in the distance; their damned destination. _Ridiculous. I should be happy for her; I AM going to be happy for her when she finds someone. I'll be the match-maker, after all._   
Throat tight, he roughly uttered, "There's our landing spot. We'll be there soon."   
_I just haven't coped yet. That's it,_ Xellos justified it to himself. _I just have to get used to the idea of . . . not having Filia around. Once she's married . . ._   
The fair-haired woman raised her head, and in the afternoon light, her locks shined like molten gold. "Really?"   
He nodded, looking away. "Really."   
  


((()))

  
Valgaav stretched out on the couch and looked, upside-down, at Iyzeka from where she sat in the leather easy-chair. "So, now what?"   
"Movie?" —_We can speak as ourselves while we watch it._—   
The teal-haired teen shrugged and grabbed the nearby remote. "Sure. We can select it and it'll be charged to Dad's account."   
Giggling, the Mazoku girl quipped, "I guess he shouldn't have left us in here alone!" —_Not that Master Xellos would care, of course._—   
—_We have to keep up pretenses._— Flipping through channels but still prone, Val sighed and slowly let the negative energy leave his body.   
—_Can I ask you something?_— the demoness began easily.  
—_Sure._—   
—_Your aura . . . it's very different than anything I've seen before,_— she beamed as the movie started.   
—_How so?_— he carefully asked as he rose to turn off the lights.   
—_Well, it's larger, for one. And there's this strange sense that something more is behind it, or that I'm missing something important . . ._—   
Off-put only slightly, Val paused. –_Well . . . it's probably because I'm not exactly the kind of dragon you're probably used to seeing._—   
—_Oh, you and your mother are the first dragons I've _ever_ seen!_— the redhead replied easily.   
The teenage boy glanced at her a bit, his thoughts confused. –So, how did you know what my mother was supposed to feel like? Zelas told you?—   
—_Of course! But your aura doesn't match her descriptions of a Golden Dragon aura._—   
—_Well,_— he thought to her slowly as he sat back down on the couch, —_That's probably because I'm _not _a Golden Dragon. I'm an Ancient Dragon._—   
A jolt of something familiar shot through him as Iyzeka sat down next to him on the couch and snuggled up to him, but he couldn't discern it, and then it was gone. –_REALLY? Wow, that's so cool!_—   
—_You've heard of them?_— Something in her demeanor suggested there was more, but he sensed nothing unusual.   
—_Yes, the most powerful of the dragons, in every way. But I was told by Mistress Zelas that all of them were wiped out._—   
—_They were,_— he frowned at the screen, saffron eyes narrowed slightly. –_But I guess I was the last._—   
—_So, you were adopted?_— The unusual sensation faded, yet there was still something he couldn't explain in her essence.  
Val's head dipped in agreement as he tried to ignore the inconsistency. –_Mom adopted me when I was just an egg, and she was a great mother. For a little while there, though, I really wanted to find out who my biological parents were._—   
—_How did you go about that?_—she asked, maroon head burrowed into his arm.   
—_I asked Xellos to help me out. He said that as far as he and Zelas knew, I was the very last remaining Ancient Dragon on the earth. Xellos never lies,_— Valgaav sighed regretfully, —_so I knew it was true. But I really love my mom, and I don't think anyone could have a better parent._—   
A few moments passed where they sat together in peace, then Iyzeka raised her head from his elbow and gave him a viridian gaze. –_So, do you have a real girlfriend somewhere? I don't actually know very much about you._—   
—_No, no,_— chuckled Val in her mind, his saffron eyes sad, —_no girlfriend. Girls don't seem to like me very much. I guess I'm just too dorky or I'm ugly or something,_— the lanky boy joked, but more than a sliver of doubt and self-consciousness flitted across the link.   
—_Oh, well that's because they're afraid of you,_— she replied.   
—_But why?_— His chin fell as he looked over at her.   
—_Because you've got cat-eyes._— She peered up at him as his mouth fell open.   
—_WHAT?_— he stared, flabbergasted.   
—_Yep, cat-eyes. They slit vertically, up and down. You never noticed before?_—   
Leaping up from the couch, the teen rushed into the nearest bathroom, flipping on the light and staring into the mirror, holding his eyes open with his hands. "No way!"   
"Val!" The girl stood behind him, hands on her hips. "Come on, what are you doing?"   
Shocked, Valgaav ran a nervous hand through his spiky teal hair and then once again leaned in close to the reflection. "What the hell . . ." He glared at himself, then shut off the light. "Just wait."   
"Va-aal," she drawled warningly, and sent him a message. –_Is this the best thing to be doing right now?_—   
Standing in the darkness, he closed his eyes, then quickly flipped the switch and opened them. In the mirror, hit by the sudden illumination, his pupils contracted in an obviously felinoid manner. "Holy shit." Stumped and ignoring her for the moment, he laid his hands on the countertop. "Mom's don't do that," he muttered to himself.   
Glowering, the short-haired sprite crossed her arms and said, "Can we get back to the movie now?"   
The slender dragon blinked, then peered up at her. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Movie." Casting a final stare at the mirror, he left the bathroom, a worried Iyzeka on his heels. _What was she trying to say in my head before? _ he asked himself, an unsettling churning growing within his stomach.   
—_You have possibly blown our cover,_— she sent to him, and Val winced.   
_Oh, yeah. Cover. Shit!_   
  


((()))

  
Xellos watched Filia discreetly as he helped unload the crate, gazing at her from under his messy bangs.   
They had both removed the helmets as soon as the helicopter had touched down and the engines died, and now the late summer winds of China were tossing the dragoness' hair like strands of amber in the sunlight. The hollow feeling within him remained as they set down another wooden box, the demon's eyes drawn once more to his companion's face. _What's wrong with me? And why have I found myself asking that same question so very often? _ Xellos followed her back to the machine, a step behind her and his mind caught up in something indistinct.   
As the blonde turned back to him, hair cascading and catching across her face, the priest saw his own painful sensations mirrored in her soft cerulean eyes, and he winced. _ Her sadness . . . it's affecting my own emotions. And I can't seem to have any control over how I feel at all!_   
Stepping up to her, he held out his arms, and she sank into the embrace. "Xel-" she whispered, and he sighed heavily.   
Their feelings simmered between them as they stood in the early evening light, the sun only a few hours from dipping below the horizon. The empty, morbid sensation – the sadness and desperation of her certainty that she'd never share the joy of a child of her own with a man that she loved – Xellos knew not how, but it was eating into his mind.   
_Now _I_ feel like crying,_ he scoffed angrily, but the rage was swiftly drowned in supreme sorrow. _ Something must really be screwing with my ability to stay calm. I feel like I'm having a mental breakdown . . . _   
Before he could figure out how to solve this new and terribly confusing dilemma, high-pitched voices could be heard in the distance. He raised his head, one hand still running through the silken strands of her hair as she held him. "Veria, I think some of the village children have come to see what all the noise is about."   
She raised her head and gazed out into the lush fields of straw and grasses dancing in the wind. Blinded for a moment by the low-hanging sun, only the silhouettes of tiny bodies scampering in the waving grains could be seen.   
The two immortals turned in their embrace and watched the children arrive, and Xellos could feel an unusual calm settling over the hole within his abdomen where the grief had stored itself. As the dragoness slipped slowly out of his arms and turned to smile at the little children who gathered around them, he rubbed at his face, blinking against the grittiness in his eyes. _I've never . . . _absorbed_ anyone's emotions like _that_ before! What the HELL was THAT? It was more like the feelings . . . absorbed ME . . ._  


  
—

  
Kendar sighed in the space between the astral plane and the corporeal one, then let himself sink further into the void.   
Having just witnessed Xellos' struggle with his emotions and subsequent loss of control only made him more depressed. _I have to report what's happened. They've just been reacting too much to their inner dialogues, and what with the sudden odd behavior of the children, it's just become too obvious._ He hung his dark brown head, listless hair drooping around him unattractively; merely another self-inflicted punishment.   
_So much for keeping Xellos safe from Telgaln. I have a bad feeling that it's all just going to get worse . . ._   
  
  



	37. Chapter 36

  
  
Hola! Here we are again . . .not as many reviews this time, either. I'm disappointed! There are a lot of people on my author alert list, and only a few reviews each chapter. :-(   
  
Now to reply to reviews:   
  
Aisha C: I'm glad to get your review! Also happy you liked it. As to Val's eyes, you have to realize that noticing something like that is very unlikely. When you were a child, before you were told about how your eyes contracted and expanded, did you notice that they did that when the lighting changed? I never did! So I don't think he would necessarily be looking that closely at his irises.   
  
Xeria: no problem, I've been busy too. I miss your reviews, though! Poor X/F, huh? They're not dense, just subconsciously damaged. ^_^   
  
Shahrezad: not sure what changes you were hoping Xellos to have, but he's not totally reformed. I doubt he ever will be, lol. As to the junk food, it's not quite the same as the human body. We can't control the sugars we intake in order to regulate them so that they get directed into being burned immediately. So often sugar will convert to fat in human bodies. Not so with Iyzeka! Lucky, huh? As to Val's hair, in this universe I thought I had made it pretty clear that it's the same one from Slayers, and as far as I can tell everyone has different colored hair. Look at Martina and Calley with green hair themselves, and Zelgadis had blue hair before being turned into a chimera, and Rezo had purple hair.   
  
Meirelle: sorry that you found my fic at such a bad time! But I'm glad you're reading, and I'm honored that my fanfic is eating your scholarship!   
  
Carla: Heya! As to Xellos learning how to have a relationship, the scary part is, they're only *friends* and he still f's it up! LOL   
  
Angry Flagoon: I don't want to know what's tingling, lol. Glad you're reading, and really happy you got the Jehovah's witness joke.   
  
Grace: I'm really pleased that you brought up those points. Iyzeka actually was reserved before because Xellos was more of a legend than an actual person to her. He was frightening to her, so she was afraid and tried to be on her best behavior. However, now that she's realized that he's just a big teddy-bear when around Filia, he's not so frightening and she can act like herself. LOL. Xellos' behavior hasn't really changed too much from lack of magic. His physical abilities have changed slightly because he is purposely limiting himself. Iyzeka is more disturbing she can change her mental state at will. She's the most insane one of all, by human psychological standards! LOL   
  
MDF: No, there is no way Val will ever get with Zelas. That's just nasty, considering that she's like his grandmother, lol. Only weirdos are attracted to their grandmothers! ^o^   
  
Beastmaster Zelas: .'[]-$*^$#!! You're in this chapter, really!   
  
Dreaming One: Glad you're liking it, hope Xellos is meeting your approval. At least, I think I understand what you want him to be like . . .hopefully it matches what *I* am planning! ^_^   
  
  
Okay, now onto the story!   
  
Ukchana   
  
**

Chapter 36

**   
Hong Kong, China   
June 9th, 2002   
  
The sunlight seemed to fill her as Filia bent to gaze across the sea of little faces in tattered clothes. "Hello!" she spoke, but none appeared to understand her, and the blonde rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "_Ni hao_!" she tried again, her voice lilting.   
A few piped up, their wide eyes cheerful, and replied, "_Wo hao,_" synchronously.   
The saffron-haired woman turned to gaze up at Xellos, and a perplexed smile wound its way onto her lips at the melancholy yet peaceful expression the Mazoku held as he looked over the young humans. "Zander, I don't really speak Chinese very well . . ."   
He nodded, serenity glowing in his violet eyes. Swiftly, a song of alien words sprung from him as he stepped languidly forward to kneel next to her, the sound tripping and swaying. When he finished, he glanced to her, purple locks tossing in the zephyr. "I told them we had brought them gifts," his nasal voice rolled over her as the children began to cheer and climb on the crates.   
Grinning, Filia rose and studied the dark eyes and gangly limbs of the youths as they raced around them. "Okay, okay!"   
Xellos waved them off, calling, "_Hao le, hao le_!" and the children calmed but chattered with excitement.   
With a happy sigh, the dragoness watched as her 'husband' took a crowbar from the helicopter and began prying sections of wood from the crates. As her eyes returned to the joyful youngsters, a bright dash of purple caught in her vision and she stepped forward. Heart jerking in her chest, she gazed over the ocean of moss and indigo heads, hesitantly pressing her way through the crowd of children until she stopped before the brightness.   
A pixie of a girl stared up at her with deep periwinkle eyes, a mane of amethyst hair caught up in a long, full braid down her back. "Mmm?" She could not have been over five years old.   
Twisted up inside, Filia dropped to her knees before the child, barely noticing Xellos as he hesitantly approached behind her. "Oh, you darling girl. You're . . . you're beautiful."   
Of course, the cherub could not understand, but over her head the dragoness could hear him murmuring. "_Nü'ér . . . ni shí mëi."_   
Pleased, the violet-haired sprite suddenly wrapped her arms around Filia, her voice chiming, "_Xié, xie_," sweetly. _Thanks._   
The blonde gazed up at Xellos, his head bowed and hands clenched at his sides, and she couldn't stop the tears that pricked at her eyes. "She looks . . . like you. She has your hair," she ran a hand over the Asian girl's head, relishing in the soft, supple strands. Another pang of longing rushed her, and she had to choke down a sob. "Just like you . . ."   
Filia felt his hands on her shoulder, firm but with a single tremble. _–You . . . it's not that interesting, it's just happenstance,—_ came his shaky mind-retort. –_Mazoku don't procreate that way._—   
A lone drop rolled down her face, and she smiled at the girl. _This is what I want . . ._   
Hesitating, he spoke again in her thoughts. —_Please don't be so upset . . .—_   
The dragoness shook her head wearily, long golden hair dancing in the breeze.   
—_If they DID procreate this way,_— she answered finally, —_this is how your child would look._— He said nothing and she could feel his emotional exhaustion and boiling fear as if it were her own . . . and perhaps they mirrored her emotions a little too well . . .   
Dropping the girl gently to the ground, she touched the child's dirty face and beamed as she stood up. "These new supplies will help them a lot."   
"I hope I remembered to buy children's clothes."   
Filia turned to her friend and gazed at his somber features lovingly. "How could you forget something?"   
His violet eyes peered into her own, and her breath caught. Slowly, she edged into his personal space as he spoke. "It's been known to happen . . . once or twice."   
Drawn to him by an empty ache within her that also shined beneath the depths of his gaze, Filia wrapped her arms around him, still not understanding any of the seething sensations within her heart. _I'm sure it's the eighteen-month menstrual cycle,_ she tried to dismiss it uneasily, but only his warm embrace could silence even a portion of the pain.   
_ I want.   
I want so badly . . ._   
She sobbed a bit, and found herself clutched tighter.   
_I want to have a baby._   
  


((()))

  
The movie began to drag, so Val roused himself from his near-slumber and pulled out the locket from around his neck, opening it as if to study the inside and the lack of a photo. "Xel," he murmured very quietly, "you doing okay?"   
A reply wasn't immediately forthcoming, and the girl in his arms shifted to look up at him, but finally he heard, _"Sort of . . . why, what do you need?"_   
"Just checking to see how far you're along and when you plan on coming home," Valgaav smirked, glancing to his right, where the sky was fading beyond the glass doors of the deck, the nearly setting sun coloring everything coral and chartreuse. _Our revenge still has to be carried out, after all. _"Let me know when you're headed home, will you? We have to discuss what we've found today as soon as possible." _Unlike you, Xellos, _I_ can lie if I want to,_ he chuckled inwardly and gave the demoness a squeeze. _ Just as long as you don't find out, of course . . ._   
_"Sure, I'll call you as soon as we're ready to leave,_" the tiny voice in his ear sounded suddenly quite dour. _"See you then."_   
"Bye." The teen cringed and closed the locket. _I'm gonna get it for THAT one. He's definitely gonna notice that we don't have anything to show for our day. And Xellos HATES it when I lie to him . . . _   
A punishment from his mother was bad . . . but Xellos' punishments were far worse, though quite infrequent.   
Hearing mental silence from his partner, Val glanced down at the short girl leaning against him. "You okay?"   
Her head bobbed, maroon bangs tossing. "I'm fine."   
With a shrug, Valgaav ignored the unsettling sensation that suddenly began swirling around him. _Something's . . . off . . ._   
  


—

  
Snuggling deeper into the warmth surrounding her, Iyzeka ignored the golden eyes upon her. The nagging sensation in her mind refused to let her be, and she wanted more than anything else to ignore what she'd heard.   
_Ancient Dragon._   
She'd ignored it. Asked about his eyes. Tried desperately to not hear the information, to not paint a cohesive portrait of what she knew.   
_Last Ancient Dragon on Earth._   
In her memory, she could see, even now, Zelas sitting next to her with a chart of the Mazoku hierarchy.   
_"Regent Phibrizzo is directly under Shabranigdo. Stay away from him if you can, Phibrizzo is insane and very . . . distasteful. There's me, under him, and my other equals are Dolphin, Dynast, and Gaav."   
Gaav.   
And under Gaav was . . . Valgaav._   
Unbidden, her recollections continued to spin within her psyche, her eyes locked unseeing on the television screen.   
_"Beastmaster Xellos is back from his mission?" she asked Zelas as they stood in the fading sunlight of a dusky autumn day, leaning along the balcony.   
Zelas smiled down at her, brushing a stray leaf from her long, honey-colored hair as she sipped from her glass of merlot. "He is. Everything is fine, now."   
"What about the Ancient Dragon that threatened him?" Iyzeka demanded, gaze wide with fright. "He won't come after us and get his revenge, will he?"   
"No," her mother's voice was soft and she gazed out across her kingdom. "He was absorbed by the destruction. From what Xellos says, what remains of him is not even recognizable."_   
She had known there was more to it, but at the time, there could not have been any way for her to realize the extent.   
_I thought "Valgaav" was just a name, a coincidence that a Golden Dragon be named after the last Ancient Dragon. Perhaps a tribute to the last, since Lady Filia knew him as well . . .   
Lady Filia._ Iyzeka forced her venire of happiness to remain, even though she wanted very much to fill with her sorrow. _ He must have been reborn . . . and she took him in . . . I wonder, how did it happen?_   
All that was clear was that Valgaav himself had no idea _who_ he truly was.   
  


—

  
Wolfpack Island   
June 9th, 2002   
  
Zelas glared at the book in her hand and shook it slightly. "I know you have _some_ secret, and I want to know what it is!"   
The text remained silent, the words emblazoned across the cover mocking her. All around, luxury and beauty surrounded the demoness within her bedchambers, but even with the new, color-shifting dress that her seamstress had made, the Mazoku Regent remained totally unhappy.   
With a long sigh, Zelas plopped herself down on her opulent ivory bed and closed her eyes, fingers rubbing through her long pink tresses. "Ridiculous. Xellos suddenly finds a book out of nowhere that's not even supposed to be there and there's _nothing_ about it that's of any interest?"   
She couldn't pierce it with magic whatsoever. "Impossible. Argh, I should just go back to a hobby or bothering my minions or something equally dull." The Hellmaster rolled her golden eyes and began tossing little spurts of fire into the air, watching them erupt into pillars of glowing apricot before they sputtered out. "Boring."   
"Hmmm . . . I wonder . . ." Eyes narrowing at the text that had, so far, given them very little information of any use, she grabbed the book, tossed it into the air and threw a ball of destructive flame at it. The sphere of heat smacked the book solidly as they both succumbed to gravity — and it sputtered to nothingness as the text thumped to the ground.   
"Dammit!" Zelas rose from the bed and, fists on her hips, stared down at the offending material. "You little . . ." Squinting, she looked closer. A faint glow of magic was moving across the cover, then after a few moments, shimmered and vanished.   
Suddenly pleased, the bubble-gum-haired woman cackled and spun in circles, her shimmering gown shifting from turquoise to a brilliant mauve. "Yes! Heavy amounts of destructive magic seem to effect it . . . What about more than one kind of magic at a time?"   
Frowning, she set to work to crack the code, crowing, "Telling us about some old temples in China isn't nearly enough for you to waste my time, Mister Book!"   
  


((()))

  
Hong Kong, China   
June 9th, 2002   
  
Filia's whole world was the sea of grain, the simmering sun and the wide eyes gazing up at her. The children received the gifts gratefully, smiles breaking across their slender faces. Beyond the grasses, groups of adults had hesitantly converged at the edge of the village, glancing over at them every so often with uncertain and ashamed expressions.   
The dragoness ached for them and their pride-hidden unhappiness, wishing that she could somehow help them without damaging their dignity. Unable to stand the accusing eyes upon her any further, she returned to Xellos' side and glanced back with a downcast azure gaze.   
"Come on," his soft nasal voice spoke in her ear, and she shivered. "There's nothing more we can do but leave the opened crates for them. They'll use it, no doubt of that." He paused, then raised his arms to envelope her.   
The sounds of the children playing surrounding her as she glanced up at him. "Was this truly so horrible?" she asked softly.   
  


—

  
Xellos' head dropped, amethyst eyes closing and mouth setting. "I . . ." His grip tightened around her waist, but his expression softened as he began to whisper. "It's usually a good idea for someone like me to avoid doing selfless things as often as possible. But . . ." purple head still hanging, the priest looked over at her, "I think I'm beginning to see . . . why you do them."   
The blonde slowly began to smile at him, then squeezed him soundly. "I knew you'd start to turn around." Releasing her 'husband', she chuckled and headed for the helicopter, waving to the children. "Bye-bye!"   
Stunned, the Mazoku blinked, then jogged after her. "Hey, what makes you think _that_?"   
"Come on," Filia grinned at him as the little kids waved back, "we have to get back and make sure Val's alright. Anyway, aren't you hungry?"   
"Don't change the subject!" he glared, folding his arms. _I should have known she'd take the soonest opportunity to tease me._   
"I know why you're so upset," the fair-haired woman leaned close to him and stared up into his eyes. "You like helping people," she murmured, then giggled at the fire in his eyes.   
"I do NOT!"   
Filia jumped into the 'copter, mocking, "Do too!" as he stalked after her into the cockpit.   
As he neared her, Xellos could feel desire rising in him once again. Cornering her against the inside of the machine, the demon's eyes narrowed, violet hair tossing in the breeze. "You enjoy mocking me, hmm?" he murmured with a sly smirk, relishing the sensation of his lust instead of being rational and trying to smother it.   
Her own longing and contentment undulated all around him, drawing him closer to her, until they almost touched. The black-clad blonde coyly looked up at him, a slight upturn to her lips. "Of course I do." Her wide turquoise eyes seemed to invite him nearer.   
_Should you really be doing this? _that annoying part of himself commented in the back of his mind, but his ardor spurred him onward.   
Pressing her up against the cold metal wall, Xellos kissed her, his arms trapping her and pulling her tightly against him.   
Within his mind, her thoughts bloomed. _—Xellos, I . . .—_ She couldn't begin to verbalize the plethora of emotions warring within herself, but he could sense them all . . . and the desperate need for affection rose above all else.   
The Mazoku softened his grip, kissing her with a tenderness their embraces had lacked in the past. —_It's alright . . ._—   
—_Is it?_— Filia's arms clutched at him, and her wave of terror caused him to pause, their lips parting. Her uncertain eyes flickered to gaze up at him.   
"Filia," Xellos whispered, and simply held her. —_This is the only comfort I know how to give,_— he admitted painfully.   
She huddled against his chest, tucking her saffron head under his chin. _–I know . . . I can feel how much you want for me to be happy. — _Sighing, she continued, —_Sometimes I think . . . that I would gladly accept anything you would be willing to give me._— With her admittance, she ducked away, trying to hide the tears pricking in her eyes behind her long, flowing hair.   
_This is what happens when you kiss her, idiot,_ Xellos' thoughts informed him, and, bitterly, he had to agree.   
Suddenly, there was a voice in his ear, and he cocked his head to listen. _"You done yet?"_ came Valgaav's interruption. _"Us kids are wondering where Mommy and Daddy are, you know. It's not like you conveniently have a cel'phone or anything."_   
—_Val's calling,—_ he sent to Filia, and sighed as she pulled even further into a ball against him from sheer embarrassment. Shaking his head, Xellos moved his hand against his chest, opening the locket beneath as casually as he could.   
"Cel'phones are overrated," the demon softly countered, "or don't you remember your 'grandma' saying that?"   
_"The scary thing is, I know she'd like it if I called her that,"_ came the young dragon's retort through the magical speaker behind his ear. _"But at least with a cel'phone we could talk 'in character' as opposed to this silly spy stuff."_   
"But we _are_ silly spies, so it's only natural," he replied, voice hushed as he gently squeezed the blonde in his arms. "Anyhow, we'll be getting back soon. Keep the fires lit for us."   
_"We don't have a fireplace, ding-bat."_   
Scowling, the violet-haired Mazoku muttered into Filia's hair, "Smart-ass."   
_"Better than a dumb-ass. See you later!"_   
"Oh, Val," Xellos smiled slightly.   
_"Yeah?" _came the reply, and the demon beamed at having caught him before he ended the transmission.   
"I _do _have a cellular phone – I just never told you I did."   
A growl came through the speaker, and Xellos chuckled at him. _"You . . . I'm gonna get you for that for sure."_   
"Right, right. See you soon!" the Mazoku said cheerily, and ended the communication.   
  
  


((()))

  
Iyzeka watched Val press his hand to his chest, and knew he was closing the locket. "Coming back soon?" she whispered softly, still a bit flustered over her realization.   
"Yeah, they should be 'home' in a little while," the golden-eyed dragon smiled down at her. "Time to start setting up our little plan, don't you think?" He grinned, and she couldn't help smiling back.   
_He really has become a lot like Master Xellos, _ the demoness told herself, turning to gaze out of the glass doors onto the city. _He's very nice, really . . . Nothing like what he was before. _   
_So . . . _ Lifting her palms to gaze down at her fingers, she blinked, mouth falling open slightly_. Why are my hands . . . shaking?   
  


((()))

  
Wolfpack Island   
June 9th, 2002   
  
Dialing a random number from her multitude of Amerika phonebooks, Zelas sat back in her throne and looked hard at the aged text in her free hand. The receiver at her ear rang twice, even though no cord or antenna connected it to the telephone lines of the human world.   
__"Hello?" _ answered a male voice on the other line.   
Manipulating her vocal chords, Zelas spoke in a deep, masculine voice, "Do you want to know what The Matrix _is_, Neo?"   
_"Who IS this?"_ the man snapped.   
"I want to tell you about . . . The Matrix," she avoided the question, quietly chuckling as the man hung up.   
Sighing happily, the pink-haired demoness punched the redial button and crossed her tanned legs.   
_"Hello?" _ the man picked up again, voice slightly annoyed.   
"Neo," her base voice spoke dourly, "I MUST tell you what The Matrix is."   
With a grunt, he replied, _"I'm hanging up, now."_   
"No, wait!" Zelas said quickly in her deep baritone, "we don't HAVE to talk about . . . The Matrix. We could talk about . . . stuff. Bands . . . that you like. Girls . . . that have broken our hearts." There was a pause, and she waited a moment. ". . . The Matrix."   
_Click._   
Chortling in glee, the Hellmaster took a quick drag from her cigarette holder and cackled, smoke billowing from her lips. "Ah, nothing like some harmless torment to sooth the mind and ease the boredom."   
Eyes falling to the book in her hand, the Mazoku sighed and ran her fingers through her bubblegum hair. "Now, we'll just have to wait for our little dragons to come back before investigating your reaction to magix further, won't we?"   
  


((()))

  
Hong Kong, China   
June 9th, 2002   
  
"Is it over?" Filia whispered, hands still clenching the arm-rests of the passenger's seat. Eyes closed tight, she listened to the slow droning engine as it cycled down in pitch, unwilling to believe they had actually landed and were on the ground.   
Hands dropped onto her shoulders and she jerked slightly. "Yes, it's over," Xellos' wry nasal voice spoke above her.   
Sighing, the dragoness opened her eyes and reached up to pull off the helmet. "Thank the – um, thank God." Turning to glance up at him, she blushed slightly at his unimpressed expression and dropped her gaze to the helmet in her hands.   
"There IS only ONE, you know," he muttered softly, a smirk on his pale lips. "Come on, Val's waiting."   
"Okay."   
  


((()))

  
Room service arrived just as Val finished placing the last chair on the outside deck. "Great," he smiled as Iyzeka rolled the tray of food into the suite. "Is everything there?"   
Nodding, the young woman curtsied in her sky-blue dress and said, "Even the bottles of wine."   
"Good. Just charge it and a twenty percent tip to Zander Mettler," he waved away the bellhop, yellow eyes returning to the handle of the patio door. "Alright, all done with that. Won't be needing these pliers anymore."   
The Asian man bowed and closed the door, leaving the two immortal teens alone.   
Clapping his hands together, Val grinned at the amber-haired Mazoku. "Ohhh-kay. Roll that outside onto the deck, set the table and we'll be all set."   
With a wink and a smile, the demoness hurried to do as he said, pushing the cart across the slate carpet, past the couch, through the doorway and onto the balcony. "Whee!" she cried, skidding to a stop and twirling in her sundress. "This will be sooo funny."   
Blinking, the Ancient Dragon scratched his spiky aqua head and approached her. "Aren't you worried about getting into trouble at _all_?"   
"Hmm . . ." Iyzeka tapped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "I donno'. I guess I should be, but 'Zander' is such a softie!" she beamed, giving him another two-fingered victory sign.   
Val frowned, eyes drawn beyond her figure to the low-hanging sun casting glitter across the cityscape. "Yeah . . . I guess he is, at that."   
  


((()))

  
Basking in the afterglow of solid ground, Filia shed her flight suit and practically rushed the carriage Xellos had called for them. "Let's get home, I'm hungry, tired and irritable!" the blonde announced, glaring back at the man behind her.   
Standing on the landing pad next to the helicopter, the purple-locked 'businessman' raised an eyebrow at her and returned his attention to the gentleman with him. "Here you go," he said, handing back the security key for the craft. "Thanks for everything."   
The slender Britain nodded emphatically and grinned, "Anytime, for someone like you, Mister Mettler!"   
Palms turned up before him, Xellos smirked, then bowed his head. "As you say." He turned away and leisurely began sauntering up to the coach. "All ready, are we, Veria?" he drawled, violet eyes smiling at her urgency.   
"Yes, I am!" She gave him an affronted azure glare.   
"And what was that last part?" the Mazoku queried as he let himself into the back of the open carriage. "You, irritable? Never! Ow." He glared back at her and rubbed his arm as she retracted her fist. "You're such a tomboy."   
"Shut up!" she cried, tossing back her waves of golden hair and glowering at the driver's back. "Driver, take us to the Hylton immediately, before I get _more_ irritable . . ." Serving a threatening glance to her companion, she shoved her arms into a folded position over her scarlet blouse, raised one leg to cross over the other – kicking Xellos in the process – and turned to look out onto the city, forcibly ignoring him.   
She heard a sigh behind her, but continued to face her right, acting as if the man to her other side never made a sound. _Why am I so upset? _Filia asked herself, worry wrinkling her brow and hunching her shoulders. _I shouldn't be upset at all, I just helped a lot of people, and Xellos said that he was getting used to it, and he kissed me . . . Okay, _she blushed heavily, _that's not supposed to be a good thing. But still, this anger inside of me . . . it almost feels directed at myself_. _Dammit!_   
Clenching a fist, Filia looked down at her curled fingers uncomfortably. _I'm so upset and frustrated. But why? _ The fair-haired woman turned to peer up at the man to her left with unaccustomed shyness.   
The solid gaze Xellos returned to her made her pause, her eyes drawn to the serious set of his mouth and the deep violet of his scrutiny. "Vee. Something's still wrong?"   
She opened her mouth, the anger suddenly drained, leaving nothing but a feeling of hollow desperation. "Oh, I just . . . I don't know."   
The clip-clop of the horses' hooves jangled in her ears, and she blinked, seeing the child in her mind again. That child . . . that orchid-flower that looked up at her with such innocence and curiosity . . . that looked up with _her_ eyes, with deep, ocean eyes . . .   
Filia watched her hands, half-aware, as they clenched again, and a selfish twinge tightened her jaw. _ It's not fair . . .   
Where did THAT come from?_   
Shaking her head, the dragoness actually flinched as a familiar voice broke within her mind. –_Filia? You're acting awfully peculiar today._—   
Her jittery eyes flickered up to him, taking in the concern and then escaping it by looking out across the city and the traffic the coach maneuvered through. –_Sorry. I'll be fine, really.—_ To herself, she reminded, _ Don't be an idiot. You'll have a child someday, you're still young . . . just because Xellos never will isn't something to be sad about. _ Firmly pushing away those little twinges of truth that tried to rise up in her mind, she continued, _And don't be an imbecile! Xellos is not and will never be your husband . . . like he'd ever want to, anyway,_ she snorted silently. _You have to get over this stupid crush! He's your best friend, for the gods' sake . . . _   
Taking a steadying breath, Filia closed her eyes and flushed the thoughts from her system. _I CAN do this . . . I can take care of myself, I can be self-sufficient. I don't need anyone to help me._  
A warm hand gently touched her leg, and she turned her head to look into Xellos' frank amethyst eyes. "I'm fine," she lied.   
He slid closer to her on the seat, wrapping an arm around her while seemingly unaware of the widening of her eyes. "I never asked how you were," he told her lightly, touching her chin with his free hand. "But if I did ask . . ." the demon looked down at her kindly, "would your answer be different?"   
The terror shattered her resolve like a floodgate bursting open, and she thrust her arms around him desperately. "Yes . . . yes . . ."   
"You have a lot of fear," he murmured under his breath, embrace firm and comforting. "But you don't have any reason to be afraid. I told you to trust me."   
Breathing slowly now against him, cheek pressed to his ebony-clad shoulder, Filia could feel her stomach unknotting and smoothing itself. –_Am I losing it again?—_ she asked.   
—_Mid-life crises,_— he replied seriously. —_They're new to me, too. But,_— he reminded her, _—you're hardly old. Why not try looking at what you have, instead of what you don't have.—_   
_What I have,_ she repeated within her own mind._ When did I stop appreciating the gifts I've been given?_   
Stunned, the dragoness lifted her head and stared at him, cerulean irises constricting. "You're right. I've been so selfish."   
"No," his nasal voice spoke soothingly, "not selfish."   
"Yes!" The blonde blinked, disturbed, then gave him a discerning look. "Thank you," she spoke firmly, then leaned forward and planted a solid kiss on his mouth, arms clamping further around him.   
When Filia pulled away a second later to give him a happy smile, Xellos' mouth fell open, his own eyes wide in surprise. "You're," he spoke slowly, "_very_ welcome."   
  


((()))

  
"The sun is about to set."   
High atop a silver-lined building that swept the sky, the old woman sat, watching the blazing sphere as it settled lower towards the horizon. Sipping her tea, she brushed back her long, gray hair and cackled lightly. "Oh, Val," the aged madam whispered, and the wind stole the words before she could hear them. "I wonder how far you and your friend can get . . . how far _any_ of you will get."   
Shaking her head, she narrowed her jet eyes. "I can feel them . . . they'll be here soon, child." Her wrinkled lids dropped, and she sat, unseeing. "Yes . . . _Yêxìng_, you've been quite careless," she spat, her laughter rough like leaves scratching against brittle branches. "Foolish demon. Yet, I understand how difficult this is for you . . . Poor sod."   
Grimacing as sensations trickled through her, the Asian monarch stood and grabbed her walking stick. "It's almost time. And what a marvelous struggle it will be."   
  
  



	38. Chapter 37

  
Okay, everyone! The new chapter is here. But first, of course, appreciation of the reviews!   
  
I got a lot for this last chapter and I'm really glad of that. You guys are great, really. ^_^   
  
Mistress Zelas: Well, unfortunately in this chapter you're not so happy. But I'm glad the old lady is scaring you, she should scare EVERYONE.   
  
Lina (sitisabrina) Nope, it's not even near the end. Thanks so much for the compliment! ^_^ I sure hope you continue to read and review!   
  
Akai: Thanks! I hope the plan IS interesting, you find out this chapter. Xellos gets even more shocks, and there's even more hillarity. LOL   
  
Bob: Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Though it would probably be a sports car, Xellos seems more the crazy motorcycle type to me, lol. THough that could be why it's so weird.   
  
Tiggs: You're a life-saver, I would have never noticed! THanks, I fixed it. ^_^ Hope you keep on reading!   
  
Amber: Aw, you're so sweet! thanks for reviewing even though you didn't have to. ^_^   
  
Aisha: Xellos . . . mad? Hmmm . . . LOL   
  
Nightswift: Wow, really? Yexing with the right markings and intonations means "wild nature". Glad you like Iyzeka: some people hate her, some love her. LOL   
  
Tamara CHandler: I'm glad you don't get bored, that would suck! Yeah, I have to reread the whole thing myself often. IT's so . . .long . . . As to the others . . . well, you'll find out soon (or late) enough. ^_^   
  
Dreaming One: Xellos will definitly kick some ass before the fanfic is through. But, fortunately or unfortuately, the fic is more about char development and him killing TOO many things might resolve in not so good character development, lol.   
  
INverse-chan: Thanks! Let's hope it stays up there as one of the best fanfics!   
  
Grace: YOu want chaos? LOL, BWA HA HA HA, ahem. Yes, the plot-bunnies are . . . forgetting what they're for, there's so many of them. Filia would probably think of it on any odd day, but being around the kids and having so much stress on her is reminding her of her desires. As to Xellos giving FIlia sage bits of advise . . . well, I'm sure if he stopped and thought about the way in which he's helping her, he would feel a bit ill and mroe than a bit uncomfortable. LOL! And yes, their relationship is really going to be interesting after this trip. But I think they needed some time to learn how to really work together.   
  
Shahrezad: Well, actually, Xellos could always have kids. (as said in author rant for chapter 27-26) That's just anatomy, not really chemistry. What she is doing is affecting the chemestry of the brain, not the reporductive organs. Xellos' human body is *fully* functional, lol, it's just that he has chosen to make himself "sterile" for the time being. I'm very appreciative that you liked the char development, sometimes I think there's too much and other times I think these characters couldn't get enough, LOL.   
  
Tbiris: Really? Well, I'd better make it better, LOL, j/k.   
  
MDF: Well, as to that, I actually said that everyone shouldn't jump to conclusions about the love interest. I'm not sure what you mean by "shocked" because I can't find referance to that, but I probably meant that you'd be shocked as to who Zelas' love interest is, LOL. PS: Just because one person is dismissed, doesn't mean the only other given "suspect" is automatically the answer, lol.   
  
Ryuu: **I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!** That is SOOO Cool! I am incredibly thankful of your review! I have to admit that Valgaav/Filia annoys me unless it's an AU. Otherwise it's just nasty, like incest. As to Iyzeka, yeah, she can get pretty annoying. LOL, I think she just needs to grow up a bit, just like Amelia did.   
  
Now, onto the fic!   
  
PS: This chapter has a swear word. *OOOOOh*   
  
Ukchana   
  
  
**

Chapter 37

**   
  
Hong Kong, China   
June 9th, 2002   
  
Valgaav nodded to Iyzeka as they stood by the front door, waiting patiently. "This'll be great, they'll be so angry," he grinned.   
Bouncing on her toes, the demoness chortled, "Yep! Better be quiet, though . . ." She listened carefully at the door, then whispered, "I think I hear someone walking towards us . . ."   
The two youths tensed as footsteps sounded outside, then beamed as they heard Filia's voice harping about something. With a jangle, scrape and a turn, the door opened and Xellos and Filia stepped through.   
"Hello," the demon blinked at the teens who stood before the door with angelic looks on their faces. "What's up?"   
Smiling, Valgaav told them, "Well, me and Iyzeka thought you'd probably had a hard day, so we have a surprise for you! It's out on the balcony, come on and see!"   
With a gasp and a squeal, his blonde mother clapped her hands together and pushed forward past them, rushing across the living room to the open glass doors. "Oh, what is it? You're such a sweet boy!" She passed over the threshold and stepped out onto the patio and into the night air.   
Holding the smile as best he could, the aqua-haired dragon forced himself to feel none of the worry and guilt that had started to simmer below the surface. "Thanks, Mom."   
Iyzeka and Val watched as Xellos raised his brows, then followed his 'wife' out through the doorway to the balcony. Close on his heels, the teenagers beamed at each other.   
_Perfect,_ Val snickered to himself. _They'll never know what hit them until it's too late._   
  


((()))

  
_Something's fishy,_ Xellos told himself as he walked out onto the patio after Filia, sighing slightly at her joyfulness as she exclaimed over what she found.   
A table was set with an ivory table cloth and silver utensils, and laid out with shining covered containers. Steam wafted from them and a large bottle of wine sat in a wine bucket almost overflowing with ice. Eyes glittering, the scarlet and white-clad dragoness stood over the spread with an awed expression on her lovely face.   
The sun hung close to the horizon, spilling light through the skyscrapers surrounding the city. Shaking his head at Val's handiwork, the violet-haired 'businessman' shot him a rueful glance from the corner of his eye.   
"We hope you guys enjoy it," the young dragon said truthfully, ignoring his look, but somehow Xellos sensed a bit of twisted glee in the words. _Perhaps he IS taking after me a bit too much . . . I wish I could check the food for anything unusual, but if I did something even that small, my powers could be detected. Better to keep them locked away._   
"Okay," Val grinned and began backing off of the balcony into the suite, "hope you guys enjoy your dinner! We're gonna go see a movie so you guys can have some time _aloooone_ . . ."   
Just as the Ancient Dragon was about to close the transparent doors, Xellos sent him a message. —_Did you two find anything, at least? Isn't that why you called us back?_—   
—_Well, that and to surprise you,_— Val's answer returned as he shut the doors, emotions slightly muffled by what felt like deep concentration. –_We met someone who helped us out a bit with looking for sources of power, but we haven't found the most powerful spot in the city yet. We'll keep looking._—   
Filia stepped up to him, cheeks pink as she gazed out upon the sunset. "I can't believe they did so much for us! Val has truly grown into a wonderful young man."   
Nodding, the Mazoku put an arm around her and pulled her close, a strange concern mixing with his suspicion. "Yeah." —_How did you excuse your searching? School project?_—   
—_Bingo. You know, you're smarter than you look, Old Man._—   
His mouth quirked and he rolled his eyes slightly. "Your son . . ."   
With a giggle, the fair-haired woman hugged him, then pulled him towards the table. "Come on, aren't you hungry? I am!"   
"Fine, fine . . ." The sensations of Valgaav and Iyzeka had already begun to dwindle to mere sparks, and then they disappeared. _Gone. I hope he knows what he's doing out there . . . If only there was some way we could have helped more without it seeming out of character. But with Val and Iyzeka having already searched every antique shop and business in town . . . there's not much else to do but look for sites of power. _   
Sitting down next to his 'wife', the demon had to conclude that, this time, leaving the mission in the hands of children was all he could really do.   
  


—

  
Filia removed the lids on the platters and gasped at the food held within. Tray after tray of food covered the table, each dish with its own delicious aroma. "Wow, they really went all-out," she blinked, then smiled at the man sitting across from her.   
The demon glanced up, the sunset glinting in his amethyst eyes, then said, "Come sit next to me. We can watch the sun set."   
A light breeze tossed her hair as she slowly stood, her gaze caught in his. "Um . . . sure . . ." The dragoness moved her chair next to him, taking her silverware and plate with her. Sitting down beside her 'husband', the blonde glanced up at him and smiled.   
"I'll serve the food," he told her, "I want you to enjoy the sunset."   
Nodding shyly, Filia looked past the railing and the towering, sparkling spires of the city to the emerald and sorbet sky beyond. Trails of violet and gold spun lazily around the swollen orb sinking heavily into the earth. "Oh . . . it's so beautiful," she breathed, moisture stinging her eyes. "Xe- . . . Zander . . ." Catching herself, her eyes flickered down to her hands. _Oh, my, I almost did it again . . ._   
The vibrant scent of steak and sautéed vegetables filled her nose, and she glanced up to the plate before her. "Thank you," she said, stomach suddenly aching as her mouth began to water from the sight of the burgundy meat. "I don't think I ate any lunch at the golf course. I'm starving!"   
Xellos beamed as she immediately went for the steak, and served himself as well. "You're still quite the carnivore," he teased her. "Well, don't worry," he said, covering up the platters again, "There's still roast duck, shrimp fettuccine, bread," he frowned and replaced another lid, "even stuffed mushrooms and what appears to be a quiche."   
Stuffing the beef into her mouth, Filia stared at the numerous dishes. "Wow. They must have taken into account your gigantic appetite."   
"Shut up," the demon muttered, a slight flush across his cheeks as he began to eat as well. "Just look at the sunset, will you?"   
His violet eyes avoided her, causing a slender grin to brush across her face. "Okay." Reaching out with her foot, Filia rubbed his leg with her sandal comfortingly and continued to eat.   
They both gazed out at the setting sun as they devoured their food, Xellos pausing in his ferocity to pour them some belated merlot. "We probably shouldn't drink very much of this," he said as he sat back down, brushing her calf to speak within his mind. –_After all, we have to be ready if something happens._—   
Disappointed from the reminder of their duties, Filia nodded and served herself some of the pasta, then took a bun and once again started consuming everything on her plate. _I feel a bit like Lina and Goury,_ she joked with herself as she chased down the food with some wine, _ but I'm still so hungry . . . I do have a dragon's appetite, after all._   
  


((()))

  
Val glanced back at the hotel as they walked down the darkened streets; Iyzeka had her arm slung through his and she hummed aimlessly. Sighing, the dragon shook his head. _I sure wish we could find that damn stone fragment so we could get back to Wolfpack Island. There, at least it's safe. _ He recalled the last meeting held on the island, and a memory flitted through him. _Looking in the wrong place . . . back then, I felt that something was wrong with where we were planning to look. But that feeling has left. And then the feeling to not leave the city . . . it's gone as well. Instead . . ._ He bowed his head, eyes blinking swiftly. _I feel . . . that something very bad is about to occur . . . Oh, Mom, why did you have to leave the city to help the villagers? If only you'd stayed like I suggested . . ._   
The girl at his side shuffled her feet as they walked through the crisp night. Suddenly, though, her grasp tightened and she stopped.   
Stunned, the dragon glanced up, saffron gaze narrowing. "Who's there?" he asked the deep shadows draped against a nearby building.   
A tapping noise came softly, and out stepped a hunched, slight figure, clothed in dusty umber robes. "Why, hello again, children." Dark, shining eyes stared up at them.   
"Elder Lon?" Valgaav blinked, off-put. "What . . . what are you doing here?"   
An evening zephyr wound its way across them, tossing up her long, silver hair. "Come with me," she curled a wrinkled finger, "and you shall see."   
  


—

  
_What is the hag doing?_ Kendar asked himself as he followed the youths, unseen in the space between dimensions. _Will she finally lead them to the center of chi, to the staff fragment? This is very suspicious . . . _   
Sighing, the sepia-haired Mazoku shook his head and clasped a hand over his eyes. _I shall have to do as he bids and tell him about Xellos and the dragoness . . . finally, it's come to this._ Pausing painfully, he pulled his dark cloak further around his shoulders, shivering though no reason existed for him to feel a chill. _Perhaps I can wait . . . for just a few more moments._   
He hung his head . . . ashamed at his inability to do more for them.   
  


((()))

  
Xellos paused in his gorging to sip his wine, then glanced over at his companion. "Veria . . ." _Might as well get to acting like husband and wife already. I guess Valgaav didn't put sleeping or paralysis powder in the food or anything . . . I'm just too wary, I suppose._   
The blonde swallowed, then took a gulp of wine and glanced up at him. "Yes? I'm sorry," she wiped her mouth and flushed heavily, "I'm being such a glutton . . ." Clutching her hands to her scarlet blouse, her chin fell to her chest.   
Shaking his head, he chuckled and reached out to take her hand. "The sunset will be over soon. Let's stop and watch it before it is. Alright?"   
With a nod, Filia scooted closer to the demon, ducking her head to snuggle up against him. Downing the russet wine in her glass, she set down the crystal and hugged him fully.   
He wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing her temple through the yellow locks of hair. "And you're not a glutton. We're both pretty famished, so it's understandable. I just hope you don't make yourself ill," he joked, "eating so fast."   
With her warm body clutched to him, Xellos watched the sun drop further towards the edge of the world, colors becoming more full and vibrant as only half of the globe remained. "There it goes," the Mazoku whispered into her ear, and she shivered and clung tighter. Surprised, he asked, "Are you cold?"   
"Maybe a little." Her breathy voice slid over him, and he realized she was becoming aroused again. Sighing with a little smile on his face, the priest rubbed her back to 'warm' her. —_You're not_ really_ cold, are you?_— he casually teased her over the link.   
—_Well . . .— _flushing, she dipped her head and hid her face against his ebony shirt. —_Leave me alone!_—   
Chuckling, Xellos shook his head slightly and continued to caress her back, a pleasant rush from the alcohol tingling across his magic-starved nerves. Her lust served to merely strengthen the sensations, and the demon closed his eyes to soak in her emotions. _I think I just may be feeding off of sexual desire, now. Not that unusual, I suppose, after all of my development. It IS the one emotion that sits on the edge of negative and positive._   
His own carnal hunger began to surface, and he opened his eyes to find that the sun had disappeared below the visible horizon, sky becoming a decided mauve and indigo.   
"So lovely," Filia murmured, skin tinted salmon from the rosy light.   
Glancing down at her, the Beastmaster smiled and squeezed once. "I like you better," he told her, truly sincere. His brows curved upwards as he gazed down at her somberly.   
Her sapphire eyes found his, and with a pleased twist of her mouth, the blonde languidly arched up towards him, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck. Stunned, Xellos let her pull his head down towards hers . . . and inhaled sharply as she pressed her lips firmly against his own.   
_I think,_ he told himself distractedly as his arms slipped around her waist, their mouths opening to deepen the kiss, _that she's_ definitely _had too much wine . . ._   
  


((()))

  
Outside of the hotel, an elderly gentleman in a sweeping tan trench-coat watched the teens walk away with only a shred of interest, then took what appeared to be a cel'phone from his pocket and mimicked dialing a number. Holding it to his ear, he rubbed at his double chin, his pale blue eyes narrowing. "Rykker, do you copy?" he spoke, tenor voice thick with an upper-class British accent.   
_"I copy,"_ came the reply, a droll southern Amerikan voice with an edge of humor. _"The party's just about to begin."_   
"Jolly good," the man in the coat beamed, adjusting the short-brimmed fedora on his head while he nodded to a happy young couple as they passed by. "just let me know if you need any fireworks tonight."   
_"Hopefully,"_ Rykker answered, _"I'll be able to handle myself. But I'll keep the offer in mind."_   
"Good . . . good. I'll check in with you in another five minutes." He pretended to end the call, but kept the phone active as he slipped it back into his pocket and began to whistle as he looked out onto the dusky city. _Tonight's the night, then . . ._   
  


((()))

  
—_Filia,_— Xellos forced through his lust, —_maybe we should . . . stop?_—  
Overcome with emotions, the demon had pulled her into his lap, and the young woman hadn't made any move to protest. Locked together passionately, the new closeness served to only increase the intensity of their kisses.   
Tongue darting further into his mouth, Filia began unbuttoning his black dress-shirt from the collar down. —_Stop? But . . . aren't we in character?_— her distracted answer returned. With her other hand, the woman straddling him pulled his shirt out from his slacks and thrust her fingers under the loosened fabric to grasp his bare back.   
—_Um . . ._— the violet-haired Mazoku found himself clutching her tighter, his own hands slipping under the bottom of her form-fitting red blouse, –_no, no, we really have to stop. Is this because you're drunk?_— Xellos said outright, mind still bewildered and body far too enthused.   
Satisfied to have his shirt totally unbuttoned, Filia ran her arms along the skin of his back, the tips of her fingers lazily rubbing over his spine. —_Drunk? I only had two glasses of wine,_— her mind-voice spoke hazily as their tongues entwined. —_Mmm . . . your skin is so soft . . ._—   
Dazed, the Mazoku could only continue to kiss the dragoness in his lap and try to think up another excuse to end the embrace, her passion flowing across him like thick mead. —_But . . . we're . . . not supposed to do this . . . We're friends . . ._—   
—_Friends kiss,_— the overly-amorous woman retorted, and Xellos' violet eyes widened as he realized she'd moved her hands to the front of his waist.   
—_FILIA!_—he cried, but she ignored him in her ardor and began undoing his belt with one hand, the other caressing his uncovered stomach.   
Before she could go further, voices exclaimed from above them from out of nowhere, "WHOO-HOOO!" – "Alright, she's goin' for his PANTS!" – "GOAAAL!!"   
_Oh, Lady . . . well, this IS what it would take to get Filia off of me._   
It barely registered in the dragoness, but she paused, uncertain of what was going on. Pulling away from the kiss, the blonde looked into Xellos' eyes, her own sapphire gaze disoriented.   
Another youth whistled and shouted, "I wish that hot tamale was taking off MY pants!"   
Filia jumped up from Xellos quickly, crimson flooding her features as the young men continued to cheer them on. Wrapping her arms around herself, she skittered towards the door, hanging her golden head with shame.   
Sighing, the demon stood and shot a glare to the men standing on the balcony above and to their left. _ Might as well make this as believable as possible._ "Thanks a lot, guys. Just ruin the mood, why don't you."   
The men shrugged and went back into their suite, leaving the demon to sigh and glance over at where Filia stood fussing with the door handle. "Veria? What's wrong?"   
"I," she growled as she pulled on the handle again, cerulean eyes bitter, "I can't get the damn doors to open!"   
The 'businessman' walked over to her, a curious look washing over his features. "Really? Here . . ." he stepped into her spot as she moved aside, then turned the metal handle himself. "It's stuck, or something. I'd almost say locked . . ." He glared coldly at the glass door. "Let me try the room key," he told her, pulling his key from his front pocket.   
Filia watched with growing apprehension as he took out the metal device and inserted it into the keyhole. "What's wrong?" she asked.   
Jerking the key harshly, Xellos' mouth grew hard as it still refused to budge. "It's no use. They key won't turn." Shaking his head, he continued, "Even if I tried to force it . . . the key would break first. There's no way it could work. Unless I had some kind of tool or something . . ." Turning suddenly, he glanced around the patio, searching for anything they could use.   
"Corkscrew?" the blonde at his side asked uncertainly. "Steak knife?"   
With a shake of his amethyst head, the Mazoku shoved his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. "Dammit. It's no good . . ."   
"But it opened from the inside fine, didn't it?" Filia asked, taking a step towards him to gaze up into his eyes. "Or . . . no, wait, it was already open when we got home," she said, raising a hand to touch her bottom lip with her curled index finger.   
Instantly, they both looked at each other, expressions dark.   
"Val."   
  


((()))

  
Glancing up, the young dragon peered over the buildings, the stars glistening beyond them. "So, what do you need from us?" he said, saffron eyes returning to the tiny shriveled woman they were following.   
She peered back at him with beady ebony eyes, then chuckled and tossed back her waves of silver hair. "Well, I've done a bit of research while we were apart . . ." She swung her staff lightly through the air and cackled quietly. "And I've finally discovered where the most Chi is being centered within the city."   
Val's mouth fell open, while the girl next to him blinked her emerald eyes and glanced back and forth between them. "Really?" she asked, high voice pleased. "Cool!"   
"Well, let's get going, then," Valgaav grinned, taking the petite demoness' hand in his.   
Giggling, she began to skip after the old woman as the monarch jumped onto her pogo-staff, everyone with a much lighter heart as they tramped off down the darkened and lamp-lit streets of Hong Kong.   
  


((()))

  
Wolfpack Island   
June 9th, 2002   
  
Lying on her bed, Zelas doused the lights and gazed up into the dark, cavernous room around her. "I'm so tired of this," she said to herself. "Huh. When did I start talking to myself so much? Oh, Xellos, Iyzeka, I hope you come back safe."   
The pink-haired demoness rolled over onto her side, cat eyes expanding to absorb the slight bit of moonlight cast across the floor from the high windows along the walls. "I'm so . . ." she whispered, ". . . lonely."   
Grabbing a fluffy pillow, she clutched it to her chest and closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of her physical body. "Perhaps I should skulk around on the astral plane . . . but . . ." Shaking her head, she sighed heavily, and decided to let her human body sleep, for once. With a snap of her fingers, she was changed into a flimsy satin gown of deep forest green.   
She allowed the drowsy feeling to settle across her, catching at her eyelids and weighing down her thoughts. _ I haven't slept in a while . . . it feels . . . so nice . . ._   
Giving another deep exhale, she sank into unconsciousness.   
  


((()))

  
"Okay," Xellos growled, "last resort."   
Filia sighed and watched him uncertainly from where she sat in the wrought iron patio chair. Pulling out a penknife from his back pocket, the Mazoku flipped it open, then brought it up to the door.  
He'd actually tried the corkscrew after a bit, the steak-knife and even a credit card, but to no avail. With a sour expression on his ivory face, the violet-haired man shoved the knife in-between the door and the doorframe, pressing it against the bolt and trying to pull it out of the slot.   
"Please be careful," the dragoness murmured, concern creasing her brow.   
"I am," he barked, still pushing against the bolt of the lock. Suddenly, a loud snap of metal sounded and Xellos jerked back, "Shit!" and held his hand, the broken knife falling to the ground.   
"What?!" Filia gasped, jumping to her feet and rushing to him. "Oh dear . . ." Tisking, she took his bloodied hand and shook her head at the crimson seeping over his fingers. "Let me wrap this up with a napkin, alright?"   
"Whatever," the demon spat as he allowed her to drag him back to a chair, his amethyst eyes embittered.   
_Poor Xellos; he can't even heal himself because we can't use magic. _   
Sighing, the blonde's mouth quirked as she poured a bit of the wine onto one of the white cotton napkins. "Calm down. It's a beautiful night," she motioned to the star-dusted indigo sky, "and we're still together." Flushing deeply, she added, "this will sting."   
"Get it over with," he exhaled deeply, a heavy frown on his lips.   
With a nod, Filia began to press the alcohol-drenched fabric against his cut, wincing each time he hissed in pain. "Sorry," her soprano voice whispered in sympathy. "Sorry."   
"It's okay. At least I tried, though it didn't work." His free hand clenched into a fist and he hit the table firmly. "I hope you don't mind if I get something to drink." Tossing his purple hair back, he glowered at the open wine bottle and grabbed it with his uninjured hand. The priest poured the mauve liquid into his wine glass until it almost touched the brim. "Cheers," his nasal voice spoke bitterly, and he quaffed the full glass in four large gulps.   
"Xe-Zander!" Filia berated him, "you shouldn't drink so much at once!"   
"It'll kill the pain, alright?" he answered tiredly, setting down the glass hard and snatching up the bottle again. "And anyway, I need something stronger to drink, and this is all I have." He refilled the glass, violet cat-eyes slitted with rage.   
Nervously, Filia released his newly wrapped hand and pulled her own into her lap uncertainly. "Oh . . . okay," she stuttered, sapphire eyes locked onto him apprehensively as he downed another glassful. "But . . . you might get drunk . . ."   
"Hah," the slender demon waved her off, "I've never been drunk in my life." Eyes burning, he glared out across the night-lit cityscape. "Damn kids. I'm gonna ground that boy for at least a month."   
_He's never suggested punishments for Val before, let alone just categorically decided without even talking to me._ Tugging on her flaxen hair, the dragoness nodded, then peered at Xellos as he once again poured another glass. "Are you sure you should be drinking so much at once?"   
He turned to frown viciously at her, and she wilted slightly as he spoke. "It's gonna be a long night, being stuck out here. If I want to drink all the wine, then I'm going to damn well do it! Does that meet with your approval?"   
Shocked at his ferocity, Filia nodded quickly. "Okay," she squeaked. _ Wow. Xellos is . . . really SCARY when he's mad!_ She sunk deeper into the iron chair and wrapped her arms around herself. _I've never seen him lose his temper like this before . . . how could I have been so blind?_   
Her azure eyes widened almost imperceptibly as she bit her lip, fingers tightly clenching her arms. _All this time . . . here I was, just taking for granted that he'd never harm me. And after all that I did, he never reacted violently, never threatened me . . ._ Shaking, the fair-haired dragoness edged away from the rage that practically rolled from the Mazoku seated next to her. _But he could have easily destroyed me, without the slightest effort whatsoever._ Her teeth clenched, the unspeakable fear churning the food within her stomach. _ Why, WHY was I so foolish? Gods forgive me . . . _   
Even though Filia had the knowledge, deep inside, that the General-Priest had already accepted her as his closest companion, the sheer terror consumed her thoughts completely, blocking out any logic or reason.   
They had no telepathic link, and yet his terrible vicious rage poured over her, shaking her to her core. _I can feel it . . . I can FEEL it . . . _ Filia's gaze became empty in shock. _That's not . . . possible . . ._   
Xellos gulped down another glass while he glared out at the skyscrapers, apparently, for some reason, unable to sense her emotions at all. Slowly, the blonde tossed her head back and forth, shivering slightly. _Oh, Val, this time your prank went too far . . . WAY too far . . ._   
  


((()))

  
Hong Kong, China   
June 9th, 2002   
  
"Um . . ." Val glanced around the shadow-seeped gates that rose upwards and ran to either side of them, large characters emblazoned across the metal, "and _why_ are we at the zoo again?"   
Puffing on her long cigarette holder, the ancient grizzled woman shook back her long silver hair and touched the locked gates with her staff. "Because this is where the center of the good Chi in Hong Kong is, of course. Idiot." As she pulled her pogo-staff from the gate, the lock on it suddenly collapsed to the ground, and the iron gate swung open leisurely.   
Stepping back, the Ancient Dragon and demoness stared at the suddenly open entrance, then down at the matron. "Riiiight," Valgaav muttered, shaking his turquoise head. "Isn't there an alarm system we'll be setting off?"   
The wizened witch began to shuffle into the star-lit expanse within the gates, her walking stick shifting as she walked. "Yes."   
Following close behind, the tall young man and his uncertain red-haired companion tossed nervous glances around themselves. "And how," the lanky teen queried once more, "are you keeping it from going off?"   
With a smug grin, Lon's beady ebony eyes rose to his, and she laughed with the sound of twigs scraping the ground. "I'm afraid my boy," she beamed a wrinkled ghastly smile, "that's a SECRET."   
"Oh, God," Val hung his head as the old woman cackled at her own twisted joke, "not another one!"   
  


((()))

  
Wolfpack Island   
June 9th, 2002  
_   
All around her, light filled the fields of brilliant flowers. Across the sky above, ivory clouds raced along the cerulean sky.   
Laughing, Zelas raised her eyes to the heavens, and felt the wind tossing her long hair up behind her. She was blonde, again, and her sandaled shoes stepped lightly through the throngs of joyful blossoms across the grass. But someone else was supposed to be there, too; and that absence tore deeply into her soul.   
"Zelas!" an alto voice called out, and she turned, suddenly desperate with hope.   
No . . . It can't be! Shocked, the Mazoku's mouth fell open, and she raised a hand towards the slender figure approaching her. "Luh . . . Luna?"   
The violet-haired woman slowly walked towards her, her lips turned up into a sweet smile. "Zelas. I've missed you."   
Emotions clutching at her throat, the pale-locked demoness stumbled forward, until the white-cloaked woman had to catch her before she fell. "Luna! Oh, Lady-" Her voice broke, and she clutched at the human in desperation. "Is it really you?"   
The woman nodded, her amethyst eyes gazing down at her gently. "How is Xellos?"   
Tears brimming in her suddenly sapphire eyes, Zelas chuckled, "He's wonderful. Every day . . . I see you in him. He's falling in love, Luna," she breathed softly. "I had always hoped that he would . . ."   
"And Iyzeka?"   
Head falling, the blonde shook her head. "I wish you could have met her. You would have loved her so much . . ." Turning an accusing blue glare back to the violette, she demanded, "Why wouldn't you agree? Why? You could still be here, you could still be with ME."   
As if moving through water, the taller woman's head moved back and forth. "You know it was not meant to be. I could never become a Mazoku. Not at that time."   
"I've missed you . . . so much," Zelas told her, and the water ran freely down her face.   
"You see yourself as human even in your dreams," Luna beamed at her kindly, wiping away the tears.   
"I've lived in this form for so long. I guess it was inevitable," the demoness whispered back. "You . . . never visited like this before. Why . . . why now?" Hope sprung into her, and she clutched at the other woman. "Are you coming back? Will you be reincarnated again? Please say yes!"   
"Not as of yet," she answered sadly, long, straight purple hair tossing as she shook her head. "But we WILL see each other again."   
"Every minute, every hour is a torment," Zelas began fervently, "you don't understand how it is!" She began to sob. "To have you for so long, and then . . ."   
Luna gently held her, kissing her face tenderly. "I know. I wish it could have lasted forever. But I have to go, now. Do you understand?"   
Bitterly, the saffron-haired Mazoku looked up at her and nodded. "No matter what I say . . . this is still all in my mind. You cannot stay."   
She nodded once, and pulled away. "We'll meet again, I promise."   
Zelas fell to her knees, the long grasses swaying below her bent head. "Luna . . . I never told you . . . how much . . . I . . ."   
"I know."   
The demoness' gaze rose to watch the figure walk away into the light. "I love you."   
As she wept, her slender fingers covering her azure eyes, the breeze moaned above, tossing the grass high into the air, and the leaves . . .   
. . . the leaves fell and danced around her; she was alone. __   
  
_


	39. Interlude I And Omake

Okay, folks. Sorry for the week delay, but things have been pretty hectic and just getting worse. This installment is a reflection of that; still, I hope that it is enjoyable. Review notes to follow.

****

**Interlude I**

Elsewhere  
June 9th, 2002

_Dusk.___  
The child sat upon the lawn, stripping a fallen branch of its bark in the hot summer night. One long strand of gossamer blue hair fell into her eyes, and she brushed it aside, concentrating. "This is my sword," she spoke to the air, childlike voice flat and nasal as a child's voice is wont to be.  
Around her in the falling light of June, crickets chirped and fireflies lit the world in a festive, intermittent glow.  
"I know," the tiny girl frowned, then pulled herself up and began swinging the sword experimentally. "I _want_ to help people . . ." Stabbing at an invisible foe, she glanced back towards the house, windows cheery with the warm blush of lamplight  
"Juh-stice." She tried the world out, rolling it over her tongue. Nodding, she brushed more indigo hair from her cherubic face and glared out onto the looming night with large amber orbs. "Okay. I can try to help. I've never done that before, though."  
She swung again, then cried out in surprise as a large bullfrog croaked by her foot in the grass and hopped away. Falling back on her bottom, the toddler watched it bound into the darkness.   
"Evil is bad . . ." She looked certain for a moment, then a veil of confusion crossed her face. "Really? I didn't know that. When I see one, I'll give it a chance." Another pause, and she started pulling tufts of grass from the dirt around her. "Oh. Okay. But I don't have any magic. And how do you tell a good demon from a bad one?"  
An owl hooted in the distance, and the wind shook the trees with a breath of warmth.  
"You sure are talking a lot, today," griped the girl, throwing the handfuls of verdant foliage into the air and laughing as it fell. "Whee!!"  
Letting herself roll onto her back, she looked up at the spots of brightness twinkling in the sky, then glanced over at the sound of twigs and grass crunching under tennis-shoes as someone approached.   
Rolling onto her stomach, she watched her older sister walk towards her. "I don't want you to leave yet," she muttered.  
"Come on, Jessica," called her sister as she grew nearer, running a hand through her long auburn hair. "We've got to go inside now, there's going to be a storm."  
The Prussian-locked child gazed up, only to see the stars in the distance obscured by blackness. "Okay." She sat and drew up her feet, taking the stick into her hand again. Scowling, she snapped, "Well, Mommy says that life _isn't_ fair. I think it _should_ be, for everyone."  
With a concerned glance down, the tall young woman beside her took her hand and they started walking back. "Who are you talking to?" she asked curiously.  
Blinking, Jessica glanced back, and watched, one by one, as the glittering lights were absorbed by the storm-clouds that rolled and grumbled in the suffocating night.   
"Lina," the toddler shrugged. "She's my invisible friend."

* * *

**Omake I**

_And now it's time for the comedic extra . . . as if this fanfic doesn't already have enough comedy in it._

Filia and Xellos woke up, realizing that they'd just had sex out on the balcony.  
"OH MY GODS!" Filia screamed, smacking Xellos, "You stole my virginity!"  
Blinking, Xellos gaped, "But, Filia, you didn't seem to MIND at the time! I didn't steal anything!" He pulled away and began pulling on his clothes. "Wow, it got really cold all of a sudden . . . Please don't look at me and laugh."  
The blonde began to cry, tears pouring down her face and collecting beneath her naked bottom. "You _manipulated _ me into sleeping with you!"  
"Filia, _you _are the one who always jumps ME!" the demon cried, violet eyes wide with shock as he quickly zipped up his pants.  
"Well, that's just because I'm a dragon and hot-headed, you're supposed to have better control! – and I was having my period, too!" Standing, she glared at him, "You took my virginity!"  
Affronted, Xellos stammered, "I did? How was _I _ supposed to know that?!"  
"You couldn't TELL?!" she cried. "You had SEX with me!"  
"I couldn't tell?" he blinked, then stared at the readers. "I couldn't TELL! What is _wrong _with me?" Purple eyes narrowing, he crossed his arms and looked back at Filia. "That is so out of character!"  
Getting into Justice Stance #47 (perfected by the Seyruunian government) Filia declared, "I know what's wrong with you – you're a DARK JEDI!"  
"WHAT?!" Falling back on his butt, Xellos stared up at the blonde who suddenly pulled out a pink lightsaber and began waving it menacingly at him. "Where did THAT come from?!"  
"I'm a Jedi!" she beamed, swinging her weapon nakedly. "And you are a dark Jedi, intent upon the ultimate destruction of the universe!"  
"You're _not_ a _Jedi_!" Xellos scooted out of the way as she began slashing at the ground where he sat. "I knew your obsession with the first trilogy would lead us to ruin! YIPES!" He quickly dodged another swing and slid around the balcony. "This is really breaking the FORTH WALL!"  
"Take out your lightsaber and fight me, DARK JEDI! I am a good, light Jedi, dedicated to love, peace and happiness, and I will smite you!" the nude dragoness-in-human-form cried, stabbing at him with her magenta blade.  
"Oh?!" Suddenly, Xellos held a long, blood-red staffsaber and began twirling it swiftly around himself. "Fine, be that way, I WILL be a dark Jedi!"  
"Oooh, a staffsaber!" she declared, taunting, "Somebody's overcompensating!" then beamed and thrust her hand at him. "FORCE PUSH!"  
Flung back, Xellos whipped his staffsaber at her and the woman shrieked as she used her glowing sword to block the blows. The Mazoku jumped to his feet and caught the staff at it's center as it sliced through the air, then announced, "Overcompensating, huh? You would know, you're the one who slept with me, and you seemed to enjoy it." While she sputtered he, laughed, "Oh, and nice pink lightsaber, very girly."  
"SHUT UP!" eyes glowing red, she cried, "this is my pink lightsaber of Smiting! FORCE LIGHTENING!"  
Lightening shot out from her hands and Xellos crumpled, shaking as the electricity flowed through his body. "Why," he gasped as it ended, "are you calling that out?! AND THAT'S A DARK-SIDE POWER!"  
"Hmph!" she stuck up her nose and tossed back her long saffron hair, naked parts bouncing slightly. "It activates the console commands." Her red eyes found him again and she growled, "And I can use ANY POWER I want against and evil Dark Jedi like YOU! It's only dark-side if you let it influence you!"  
"You ARE!" he snapped, rising and facing her with his staffsaber again. "And this is all still very OUT OF UNIVERSE, Filia!"  
"Whatever!" the dragoness declared, spinning her sword. "You think you're so great just because your staffsaber does 2D 10 plus 5 damage. But mine crits on 19 _OR_ 20! So there!"  
Xellos dodged a swipe, then blocked another and glared at her. "Don't you start! Don't forget a dragon's stats were dropped when Third Edition came out!"  
"At least my race EXISTS, Mazoku don't even show up in the Monster Manual!" Filia reacted haughtily, then shoved him off her sword and swung at him.  
Blocking, Xellos announced, "I count as a GELGOTH, I'll have you know!"  
"Hah, you're a gigantic spider," she laughed, then attacked him again, missing both times as he glared, then smirked.  
"Tisk, tisk, you have a really low base attack bonus, don't you?" the violet-haired demon chuckled, spinning his staffsaber in one hand and yawning with the other hand. "Oh, this is so dull, isn't it? Too bad you're just a cleric, your hit die is a D8! All the con bonuses in the world won't help that!"  
Instantly tearing up, the naked dragoness called out, "How can you be so cruel after taking my VIRGINITY!" and swung her pink saber at him.  
"Not this again! Filia, I was written OUT OF CHARACTER! I would never do something so mean as to take your virginity!"  
"You bastard!" she screamed, chasing him around the balcony. "Give it back!"  
"I CAN'T," Xellos cried as he ran from her attacks. "But if you heal yourself, I'm sure your hymen will return! It's not truly giving your virginity back, but . . ."  
Sobbing, she chased him, crying, "And you've probably gotten me pregnant and our children will be Trolls!"  
"You're CRAZY!" the demon called back, ducking under a table and rolling out of the way of her attacks. "That was a STUPID fanfic! And for LINA'S sake, put some GOD DAMNNED CLOTHES ON!!"  
"_AHHHHHH!!!!!_" Opening her mouth, Filia suddenly began spouting laser-breath, burning slices into the balcony and surrounding walls.  
"Shit!" Xellos jumped up onto the balcony and looked below. "Good, Filia, just destroy the balcony. Why don't you open the GLASS DOORS so we can go inside?"  
"Why don't you just TELEPORT in?!" she screamed, waving her sword again.  
"Talk about falling to the dark-side." Tisking, the purple-haired man said, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense, considering you've totally trashed our mission AND the forth wall."  
"Virginity STEALER!"  
The glass doors flew open and Val stuck his head out. "WHAT is this about someone's virginity being stolen?"  
Xellos raised an eyebrow. "You're just jealous, you pansy."  
In sync the two dragons cried, "DIE!" and attacked!  
And the chaos continued.

* * *

Onto the review notes!

Catwho: Luna is someone who is in the novels/manga; she is Lina's sister who is spoken of so often in Try but never named. Granted, I don't usually like to use those characters who aren't appearing in the series, but both she and Zelas are seen, they just don't really have roles that are expounded upon in the series. I'm sorry your day was bad; I know how you feel!

Elveria: I hope I'm different than other people. It's not really their fault; most of the writers of Slayers fiction are rather young and need time to develop their writing skills. Thanks for your review! Hope to see more of them!

Xeria: You are totally correct. Filia has to learn to truly understand Xellos. Though she may not realize it, the fact that he's always in a human form makes it very easy to think (subconsciously) that he's not a Mazoku even though she knows it consciously. As to Xellos and regret; he would definitely regret it, lol, and I'm afraid that next part will have to wait, as you've seen. But this isn't an angst fic or a death fic, or a "let's traumatize the characters" fic, fortunately, so you can rest assured that things won't digress too far. And, yes, I've realized that surprising the audience makes them review. I sure hope to use that to my advantage, lol.

Aisha: Poor Kendar. He's just too odd. Yep, Xellos' temper is getting out of hand. If only things would go better for our favorite demon.

Amber: You didn't see this part!

Shahrezad: You are very correct, Xellos IS angry about other things, but not just being unable to use his powers. Imagine everything that's been going wrong! LOL, poor thing. I also liked what you noticed with the sunsets: I never noticed the second one myself, but I did intend the first. I've seen quite a few "Xellos/Filia" sunsets here in New Mexico, lol.

Foxyandredpandy: zelas? Zelas is . . . genderless, technically, lol. So she can really be whatever she wants to be. There is no bisexuality for energy beings. Easy that way, isn't it? Thanks for the review!

Grace: Hello! As to Filia seeing Xellos mad before… scratches head. Not really, I don't think she has. I mean, if you look at the series, Try, she never sees him really upset and lose his temper. He wasn't angry at Val, he was happy when he was torturing him. As to their lives together, he would have never lost control that way (he's losing control now because he's under far more emotional stress and he also has more emotions to feel it with) so this is a first for Filia. Val being like Xellos' son is definitely part of his anger, but there is much more cause lurking under the surface. Filia, aggressive? She IS a dragon, after all. There has to be some animal instincts, and hormones of the mating "season" are strong drives. Believe me, I've felt them myself. Rykker's business is . . . a secret! You'll get it soon. No point in spilling all the beans right away. Also, thanks for the decision to not speculate on relationships. Granted, Iyzeka and Val MAY be good for each other, but I'm going to allow things to flow as they might. Even Filia and Xellos will have their ups and downs and who knows what may happen? As long as they're in character, that's what's important. And I think this fanfic is going to turn into a book pretty soon, lol. I'm thinking of waiting until Slayers becomes more popular and trying to get it published as a "novel based on the anime series 'Slayers'" lol. Who knows, Star Wars and Star Trek do it. PS: I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!! Thanks!

Beast Master Zelas: Well, Mazoku get lonely after a while. I'm sure you and Luna started out hating each other. Yes, Filia is rather fragile, isn't she? The cute little thing. But then, Xellos has his frailties . . . they're just mostly emotional.

Clover the Sea-Beast: Very true, it can't be all jokes. I hope you found this little tidbit to be entertaining though. It's okay, of course I forgive you, lol, I just love reviews so keep reviewing! And give me an email once in a while, let me know how things are going!

Inverse-chan: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like Kendar. It's kind of odd when we see someone who has so many horrible aspects to them and yet they still have that humanizing, realness inside that we can pity them for. When we're capable of seeing past the black and white of a person's misdeeds to view the real, essence of an individual inside, that is when we are truly being the best that we can be. I'm not saying that people who commit crimes shouldn't be punished, but I do believe that we must see everyone, even those who we consider "evil", as the individuals that they are, lest we forget our own humanity in the ease of generalizing, categorizing and filing people into easily understandable "concepts". Whoops, there I go on my philosophy trip again!

Fiore Ami: I'm glad to see you! I sure hope you continue reading and bare with my tardiness and "once a month" updates. (They're a drag).

Nightfall rising: Might as well reiterate what I already told you in email! No, Lon is not owning a brothel, lol, I should hope not. Too bad much of old fashioned English has been bastardized into new meanings; the old ones are quite cool. Xellos' appetite? Well, I've discussed this before, but I might as well say again that Xellos needs food because he can't use his magic to give the human form he's created energy. Without magic, it needs a more "normal" means of getting fuel. Also, for everyone's benefit, he likes sweets, but junk is junk. After all, who wants ice cream with derivatives and guar and aspartame and all these other chemicals when you can have natural ice-cream, far more expensive but made with all-natural ingredients? He's a purist, even when it comes to candy. Though I never did find out what the "fritzy" thing between Xellos and Filia was that caught your interest. I'm curious . . . but when am I not? LOL!

Ishy-chan: thanks for the review! I'm glad I've interested you even though you're not normally a X/F fan; there seem to be a lot of people saying that lately, Nightfall being one of them! Many thanks for the words of praise, I do try my hardest to have a polished and well-written work. As to the feeling, I just seep myself into it; but it's hard getting into the mood for that lately. I sure hope that I'll be able to come back and write without having to deplete my emotional reserves every time I sit down and type!

Sal: I have to agree that they're not stupid, but I'm afraid I don't agree with your viewpoint on the characters. I think that it hasn't been until now that Xellos and Filia have even really had any positive feelings for each other. Jealously doesn't count, lol. Xellos actually started out with fleeting positive emotions, as you may recall from the prologue. I don't think it's strange at all; in fact I think that the way things were going, unless something like this had occurred, they would have continued dancing around each other like this for another 700 years. LOL. Since English isn't your first language, it's possible that there were some things you overlooked, so you might want to read it over – not that it wouldn't take forever, lol . . . stupid long fanfic.

Shuzo: Thanks so much for the review! I'm sorry that you missed out on your vacation, lol. Whoops!

Sakito: Thank you, sorry again for being a week late!

YueMichiru: A Mazoku's human form can get drunk, lol. But them having sex at this point (as you no doubt saw above) would probably be very bad. LOL Well, the steam is probably going to stay at this same spot or lessen, I've upped the rating but I doubt I'm going to go to the extreme that Hollywood does with their rated R movies. LOL

Random Fan Girls Anyms: near perfect? AH! I'm shocked and appalled! Just kidding, lol. Thanks so much for your award, lol. I try to stay away from annoying sentences.

Tiggs: You always give such cryptic reviews: It makes me feel all tingly inside, shiver. Well, I sure hope you like this one too, though it's half as long and four times as senseless.

Aoluas: Aw, c'mon, if they did the dirty now Filia would hate Xellos forever and Xellos would hate himself! Not to mention that unless they called each other "Zander" and "Veria" the whole time, they would risk the mission, and if they didn't call each other by their real names I'm certain that both of them would feel a bit cheapened by the experience. LOL, no, they still need some "growing up" before they will be able to handle a real relationship. But thanks for your review and I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

See ya all later!

Ukchana


	40. Chapter 38

Hey, there, everyone. Time for another chapter. This last one I posted up with the Interlude and the Omake certainly turned a few heads, I see. LOL! In any case, here are the review responses.

Inverse-chan & Yukke: I'm not sure if you got what was going on, but I hope you did. Thanks for reading!

Tiggs: Oh, please, my readers NEED spoilers. It appears that half of them thought the Omake was actually part of the real story, and half of those thought that it _fit_. (Readers: Yes, I saw you! Waggles eyebrows) Glad you liked the Omake, Tiggs.

Clover: Lol, of course the plot thickens, lol. Glad you didn't make any assumptions . . .in the written word, anyhow. As to CEP, I've sort of given up on him ever writing again. I've done what I could, but he doesn't really have much devotion. Hopefully he'll get back on track.

Bob: Who said it was Amelia? BWA HA HA HA – ahem. As to straight D&D, let's go ask the specialist, CEP. (There's actually a D-20 Slayers system that we have, and in it they give Xellos 17 D-10 for one area attack, and the area is about 100 yards in diameter. Can you believe that? **17 D-10 for everyone in a 50 yard radius**??!!! Okay, it doesn't sound like that much but at 50 pts of damage at once, you have to make a fort save to not die regardless of how much hp you have.) But anyhow, with straight D&D we think that Xellos would be a multiclassed lvl 20 fighter, lvl 20 sorcerer, lvl 20 ranger and 10 lvls in bard. So that's a level 70. The other guys aren't nearly as good as you would think, though.

**Gourry:** lvl 25 fighter with all feats towards combat and an intel of 8 but a wis of 20.

**Lina:** lvl 28 sorceress, (neither the ragna blade nor the giga slave exist in D&D, being more powerful than a wish-spell)

**Amelia:** multiclassed lvl 5 monk, lvl 12 cleric, and lvl 10 sorceress = 27.

**Zelgadis **. . . is a pain. No, seriously: multiclassed Lvl 5 cleric, lvl 14 sorcerer, lvl 7 fighter, lvl 1 rogue = 27. He's a munchkin.

**Filia:** According to CEP, the standard golden dragon hit dice are replaced with clerical ones since she's a cleric. I say this is jipping her, but he says her dragon abilities make up for it and also that as a young adult she would be lvl 20 automatically as a golden dragon. Her holy magic is a granted power from her deity, to be considered an exclusive Domain for the golden dragons.

Kanti-sama: read previous authors notes for why Xellos eats. And glad you got that the Omake (extra) was fake, lol.

Grace: Oh, Xellos was definitely annoyed at her in the past, but not truly at the losing his temper stage. After all, he seems to have marvelous emotional control to me. Oh, go look at the "flashbacks" for Val: when they were in Peru they were definitely pissy at each other. The interlude is just that, an interlude that gives everyone a pause to reflect and to see another place. You might consider Lina to be . . . something, BWA HA HA HA, ahem. I can't say right now, you'll see. PS: I can't publish it without going through the American distributor, and first they have to have some kind of system set up for publishing books based off of Slayers.

YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: Is this a joke? Ahem, in any case, I only have one thing to say: If you don't know what a hymen is, ask your doctor or your health teacher at school. Don't ask your mom: she'll ask you where you read about it and then won't let you read my fanfic anymore.

Eishirou: You're smart! I like you! Thanks for everything, especially the fact that you understood that the Omake was NOT REAL. falls over. And that the kid IS more than just "Amelia".

Death is only the beginning: You obviously miss the point if you think that either a: Filia really lost her virginity or b: Xellos would be happy about it. (HINT: Dark Jedi do not exist in slayers. Really. Not as of yet, anyway. As far as I know.)

Mistress DragonFlame: Have you ever considered renaming yourself to Mistress Dragon Flambe? Anyway, Glad you liked the humor. If you can't handle Zelas and Luna, lol, too bad.

Beast Master Zelas: Lay off the heavy liquor, and you might see that it was just a humorous extra that NEVER happened!! LOL!!! Or maybe those cigarettes have more than nicotine in them. Peyote, anyone?

Deep Sea Dolphin: I'm not sure if you got it either, but thanks for reading, lol.

Aoluas: Keep reviewing and you'll keep getting mentioned, lol. Yeah, I know, it's not fair. You think YOU'VE been imagining little children, just think of what Filia is going through! And finally, for the most important question: English voices or Japanese: (this is directed to everyone)

**ENGLISH IS THE ONLY WAY TO GO IN SLAYERS!! THE JAPANESE LINA (Megumi Hayashibara) SOUNDS LIKE A STUPID 9 YEAR OLD AND THE JAPANESE XELLOS SOUNDS LIKE A GUY THE PREPS WOULD MAKE FUN OF IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL, WHO WOULD HAVE REALLY BAD ACNE AND PARENTS WHO BELONGED TO A CULT AND MADE HIM WEAR PLASTIC WRAP OVER HIS HEAD AND WHO THE CHESS CLUB WOULD FEEL SORRY FOR!!!**

Ahem. Normally I like the Japanese voices, (ie, Ranma ½, Blue Seed, both main girls were played by Megumi btw) but sometimes the English is just better. Anyway, who can take Xellos serious when he gets scary if he sounds like his voice is about to break due to going through puberty? Not to mention that it makes him seem younger than Filia, and while we know that time-wise that's not true, come on, would YOU want to date someone who had a voice like your 10-year-old little brother?

On to the show!!! Remember: annoying nasal is GOOOD!!!! And David Moo's evil laugh is the most frightening thing I'VE ever heard . . .

**Chapter 38**

****

Hong Kong, China  
June 9th, 2002

The night air around them was filled with the scent of animals in cages. Unnerved, Iyzeka shied away from Val slightly as he turned to look around the empty zoo grounds. _Whoops, hope he didn't notice that, _ she worried, emerald eyes narrowing in fear. _Must block emotions, must not let him feel my fear . . ._ She closed her eyes and began her mantra. _Val is not going to kill me; Val is nice; Val is not the same person . . ._  
"So, _where_ IS this center for Chi, Lon?"  
"That's Elder Ku Lon to _you_, sonny," the voice of the tiny old woman sounded in Iyzeka's ears.  
Eyes blinking open, the little demoness glanced around in sudden curiosity. "Yes, where?" _Concentrate on the mission. Afterwards, you can go yell at Mommy for not telling you that Valgaav was the Ancient Dragon. Mean Mommy!  
_ The snowy-haired matron smiled a ghastly grin at her, then waved her pogo-staff in the air. "Right there, dearie."  
They both turned to look at where she gestured, only to find a lone vending machine standing in the darkness, its black plastic glinting off the distant streetlights.  
"Wait a second," Valgaav's deep voice grew terse as he glowered down at the old woman, "A _toy dispenser_ is the center of CHI?" His golden eyes narrowed and he shoved his hands onto his hips.  
Cackling, she waved a wrinkled hand at him. "Now, now. I've brought you here, it's up to _you_ to do the rest. Isn't it?"  
He blinked, then his gaze grew more considering and he dipped his turquoise head to stare at her. "Right." Shrugging, he approached the machine, calling over his shoulder, "C'mon, Iyzeka, let's go check it out. Thanks, 'Elder Ku Lon'," he smarmily addressed the ancient witch as he stopped before the device. "I really needed a toy machine."

((()))

Filia winced as Xellos slammed back another glass of wine, her hands shaking in her lap. _What do I do . . . Maybe I should try to . . . . cheer him up? _ She shook her head, the slight night wind tossing her waves of tawny hair around her. _I . . . I don't know what to do . . ._ At least she could be thankful that the strange emotional link had disappeared moments after occurring.  
Then, of course, there had been the minutes that felt like hours of Xellos pacing back and forth like a trapped wild animal, staring at the iron railing surrounding them as if he wished very much to break it down and jump from the balcony. Filia could only thank the gods that he seemed to understand that this would be a bad idea.  
A clinking sound roused her, and she glanced up tentatively to see the violet-haired man grab the wine bottle again from where he sat. This time, however, he brought the lip of the glass container to his mouth and began drinking from the bottle itself.  
Cold shot through the blonde as she watched him take a long pull, then set down the bottle on the table again. _Without his magic, he'll quickly become intoxicated. Even if the physical body isn't really him, he probably won't be able to pull out when it's drunk._ Gripping the ivory flare of her mini-skirt, she stood and began stepping cautiously towards the turned-away Mazoku.  
"Ze-Zander?" she murmured, biting her lip as she made her way around the balcony to look down at him. His eyes were hooded by the fringe of amethyst hair, and a cruel scowl curled his alabaster mouth. "Zander . . ."  
Received no reply, Filia sucked in breath and approached him, reaching out her hand slowly to ever-so-carefully touch his shoulder. The evening zephyr once more caressed their hair as she stood before him, silence surrounding.  
"Don't be angry," she spoke gently, bringing both hands forward to warily touch his neck beneath the long cascade of purple hair.  
One pallid hand rose from his lap to cover hers on that side of his neck, then his head rose, eyes revealed and meeting her own. She inhaled sharply at the glittering vicious glare they gave her, then gasped as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap.  
"Zander!" Filia cried out in fear, one of his hands on her waist and the other pulling her head to one side. She fought against him as he bared his teeth and sunk them into the soft flesh of her neck, then cried out as they gently scraped across the skin, the caress of his tongue a sharp contrast to the increasingly firm grip with which he held her. "P-please," begged the dragoness, terror coursing through her as his left hand slid beneath her skirt to clutch at her bottom, his nails nicking her skin through her underwear.  
The guttural growl that sounded low in his throat spurred on her struggling, but even her inhuman strength could not budge him in the slightest. _Oh, Gods,_ Filia's breath rasped as tears began filling her eyes, _he must have tapped into his magic . . . _ It was as if she were a mere rag-doll in his hands; the blonde could do nothing against him.  
Suddenly, Xellos picked her up as if raising a feather and stood as well, then shoved her back against the outer wall of the hotel suite, the bricks cracking beneath her weight. His sinister mouth descended upon her own, crushing her lips against his, just as the sensation of his full demonic power struck her.  
Filia whimpered as he held her against the damaged wall with his hips, his once-gentle hands roving over her body. _Has he abandoned the mission?_ her thoughts jumped in a frenzy._ If he has, then he might start doing ANYTHING!  
_ With a groan, the dragoness let him force her mouth open with his tongue, and against her will, began to kiss him back, his masculine scent strong in her nostrils. Even through his man-handling of her, the unusual lust caused by menstruation still remained, and with an outlet it returned powerfully. _ I hope,_ her hazy inner monologue began to melt,_ that he . . . doesn't start using his magic . . ._

((()))

The darkness around them seemed to mock Valgaav as he stared at the decrepit vending machine. "Okay, now what?" Sighing, he shook his teal head and began rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
At his elbow, the tiny Mazoku gazed up, then narrowed her green eyes and hopped over to the front of the plastic casing. "Hey, those things look neat!" she said, all traces of nervousness suddenly gone. "Can I have one, Val? Please? Please?" she turned to him and began bouncing up and down, red bangs dancing with her glee and ultramarine dress rippling.  
Slouching further, the tall young man slowly exhaled. "Fine. Christ, the things I do for you . . ." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he found a few Amerikan quarters, then peered at the machine. "Yep, it takes Amerikan money, of course." Tisking, he shoved the coins into the slot, then turned the handle. A little clear plastic ball popped out, bouncing slightly on the metal drawer that caught it.  
"Oooh!" Iyzeka clapped, then bent to pick up the ball. "What's inside?!" She pulled off the top of the container, then blinked at the contents. "Hey. This isn't a toy." Glancing up at the pictures on the machine, the two teens scratched their heads at the plastic ball.  
Taking it from her, Valgaav stared at the bit of charcoal inside the clear container. "It's just a piece of rock," he scoffed, about to toss the plastic ball into the nearby trash.  
Suddenly, they both blinked, and Iyzeka grabbed his arm before he could let go of the container, their eyes meeting. "Wait," she said, "what did you say?"  
In concert, they breathed, "A piece . . . of _rock_?"  
Behind them, Lon began to cackle quietly.

((()))

Above them on a higher balcony, a wild party raged on, music blaring; but at that moment, the dragoness heard nothing but the sound of her own heartbeat.  
So enraptured by Xellos' smell, by the caress of his fingers and the _feeling_ of his evil miasma around her, Filia lost all coherent thought and pulled her legs apart, one calf raising to wrap around his hips. His mouth left hers and fell upon her neck again, one hand roughly fondling her breast above the crimson blouse.  
The heat flowed over her, some section of her mind noting the substantial moisture increase in certain areas of her body, but her whole world was Xellos. "I want you," she found herself murmuring, fingers clutching tightly to his solid form shoved securely against her. He kissed her ferally once more, then with a suddenness that shocked her, grasped the front of her blouse and teared _down.  
_ Like cold water splashing her into cognizance, Filia inhaled sharply as the two top buttons of the crimson shirt popped off, then turned a deep red while he paused at the unexpected noise and blinked at her chest. "You BASTARD!" the blonde screeched, and pulled back her arm to backhand him with all her strength.  
Tossed across the balcony, Xellos landed in a sprawled heap on the concrete. Shaking his violet head, the man rose to his feet slowly, clutching his jaw.  
The saffron-haired woman stared at him as he hesitantly began to walk closer; the eyes that rose to her face were a complete transition, large amethyst orbs filling with tears that began to roll down his pale cheeks. Somewhere above them, throbbing rave music played.  
Holding out his hands to her palm up, the purple-haired demon began to sob. "Why did you marry me if you didn't want to have sex with me?"

((()))

In one far section of the grand Hylton Hotel's foyer, an older man sat on a plush settee. He wore an immaculate suit and an ebony trench-coat, a white scarf draped around his neck and falling down the front of his double-breasted suit-coat. Glancing at his watch, he smoothed his salt-and-pepper hair with a smile. "Eight o'clock," he drawled in a deep voice. "It's about time."  
In his ear, he heard a British voice chuckle. _"Jolly good, Rykker. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"  
_ Standing languidly for a man of his age, the gentleman headed down the hall, then slowed before the elevator. Pressing a button, he waited as the 'lift chimed, beaming charmingly at a pair of young woman who stepped up from behind him to ride as well. "Good evening," Rykker said, and they giggled. "Beautiful night for a party."

((()))

Kendar's jaw dropped as he watched the children remove the stone fragment from the plastic ball. "No! Mother of All, they found it." A bitter smile crossed his ugly features. "They found it!"  
Hanging his head, he cursed and exalted at the same time from his spot dangling between the astral plane and reality. "They have it, but . . ." he ran a quivering hand through his matted brown hair, "will they survive? I _must_ tell Telgaln. Mother, please, let General Xellos and his Mistress win this war . . ."  
With a sigh, he disappeared, heading for his King . . . his doom . . . and his betrayal.

((()))

Filia stared at the crying Mazoku, jaw dropping. All thoughts of the mission vanishing from her mind, she blurted out the first thing she could think of.  
"We're NOT MARRIED, you IDIOT!" Her fists clenched and she glared down at him, aura flaring. _Selfish, stupid, drunk JERK!  
_ Sniffling, the grown man sat down in a nearby wrought-iron chair and dropped his chin into an open palm. "Why do you hate me?" he cried, voice becoming even more nasal as the tears collected at the tip of his nose. "You always hate me, for the past seven-hundred _years_ you've hated me . . ."  
Shocked, Filia could only stare at him as he cried, her mouth dropping. "But . . ." Shaking her head, she rushed over to the Mazoku and wrapped her arms around him, their assignment completely forgotten. "No, no, I don't hate you!"  
The General-Priest pulled her into his lap, and she sat across it, cuddling his head against her breast as he cried. "I gave you chocolates," he sobbed, "and flowers, and candies, and statues of naked women, and TONS of engagement rings," he wept into her chest, "but you _still_ hate me!"  
With a sigh, the blonde flushed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to rock him like a child, embarrassed at the heady sensation of his warm breath upon her bosom. "No, I don't hate you. Really. I'm just having my period!" _Why does stuff like this always happen?   
_ Silken violet hair splayed over his tear-drenched face, Xellos shook his head, raising his eyes to gaze up at her sorrowfully. "I even got you large, succulent ponies . . . perfect for grilling! But it's never enough!"  
The sobbing began again, and he returned his nose to her chest, his woeful cries muffled in her bust. _This is ridiculous,_ Filia told herself as she ran her hand through his silken locks, brushing his violet bangs from his eyes. _How am I supposed to get him to stop?  
_ Kissing his forehead gently, she continued to rock him against her bosom, closing her eyes at the warm sensation of his arms so firmly around her. _Oh, Xellos . . ._

((()))

Holding the fragment carefully, Iyzeka beamed up at Valgaav, then over to Lon. "Thank you, Elder," she said sincerely, dimples showing beneath her bright viridian eyes.  
"Oh," the ancient woman chuckled, "it was nothing. But I really should be going, now. As should you."  
Val lowered his eyes, a thoughtful expression crossing his features. "Honored Elder Ku Lon . . . before you go . . ."  
Her glinting ebony eyes studied him from the expansive darkness surrounding them. "Yes, my child?"  
Sitting down suddenly on a nearby wooden bench, the Ancient Dragon slouched into the shadows, dropping his head into his hands. "Did . . . Did Xian really find happiness? After I left?"  
Slowly, the Chinese woman took out her cigarette holder and lit the cigarette within, then took a long drag. "Yes, my boy. Xian Pu ended up marrying Kiang Mu Tsu. You remember him, don't you?" she laughed and shook her head. "You two were pretty bitter enemies for a while, there."  
"Until I left," Valgaav whispered. "It's for the best. Really."  
She nodded. "Yes, it is. She . . . is not like you."  
His eyes began to glitter with unshed tears and he turned away. "Yeah. She's human."  
Nodding, the aged monarch sucked in another mouthful from the cigarette. "Mostly."  
His head jerked up, but she was gone, and the demoness next to him was gaping at the spot where the old woman had stood. "What the _hell_?"  
"She just disappeared!" Iyzeka chattered gleefully, "that was neat, do you think she has magic? I didn't sense a thing!"  
Standing, the tall dragon shook his head, then ran a nervous hand through his spiky sea-green locks. "She's always been like that. I've never been able to sense any aura from her." He stopped suddenly, then swore. "Shit." _ —We've been talking out LOUD about this kind of thing! — _ he told her in his mind, then hurriedly began heading for the exit to the zoo. _–C'mon, we have to get out of here, Lon turned off the alarm but who knows when it will turn back on when she's not here as well!— _ he took off at a sprint, the red-haired girl following closely after.  
As if reading his mind, the security lights instantly blazed on, and sirens filled the air around them.  
"I think you spoke," Iyzeka gasped from behind him, "too soon!"

((()))

"Hello," Rykker smiled at the young, slightly inebriated man who swung open the door to room 515, revealing the writhing bodies of young people dancing to atrociously loud and jarring music. "Is this where the party is being held?"  
"Dude," said the youth, shoving his hands into the pockets of his khakis, "no old people allowed. Sorry, man." He shook his head, bloodshot blue eyes barely registering and a bit of ivory powder on the edges of his nostrils.  
_"Hmm, sounds distasteful, old chap," _came the voice of his partner as the young man began to close the door on him.  
Grimacing, Rykker attempted to beam at the less than stellar individual and pulled out a wad of British pounds from his trench-coat. "Will _this_ change your mind?" he drawled, ice blue eyes glinting.  
Re-opening the door, the kid took the money, then winked overtly at him. "Sure, sure, Pops, come on in!" Laughing a storm, he stepped aside, allowing Rykker to enter the maelstrom.  
"Thanks, kid," he growled under his breath, then began maneuvering through the crowd. "I'm in, Stedman. Lost a few hundred, but . . ."  
_"Not a problem, that was expected, old man._ _How do the women look, anyhow?"  
_ "As young as your daughter," Rykker chuckled as he passed a few grinding on the 'dance floor' of the strobe-lit living room. "less muscular . . . more wealthy."  
_"And all strumpets, the lot of them, unlike my Katia."  
_ "Of course," Rykker answered dryly, avoiding a disagreement with his associate. "Well," he beamed at a rather alluring young brunette as she brushed past him, "I believe it's time for me to get a drink."

((()))

The night air, crisp and dancing, flowed around them as Filia cradled and rocked her 'husband'. "Really," she exhaled slowly, relishing the feel of his soft hair between her fingers, "I don't hate you. Not at all."  
Fluctuating back and forth between crying and sniffling, the demon in her arms hadn't spoken since it had began; almost ten minutes had passed, a span of time that felt much longer to the blonde dragoness. _I'm not sure how much more of this I can take, _ she told herself with a wince, flushing as Xellos nuzzled her chest in a particularly sensitive area. "Please, Xellos . . ."  
This time, however, he seemed to have heard her, and he raised his head to gaze up at her with tear-filled purple eyes, sobbing, "But you won't have sex with me!"  
Filia hung her head, closing her eyes, and ended up resting her forehead against his. "Xellos, they're NOT mutually exclusive!" Her voice rose at the end and she sat up straight, glaring down at him. _Ridiculous!  
_ Blinking with a decidedly pleased expression crossing his pallid features, Xellos wiped at the tear-streaks across his face and queried, "Then you'd have sex with me even if you hated me?"  
With a heavy groan, the fair-haired dragoness lifted one hand from his hair and covered her forehead. "Noooo," she drawled, azure eyes quirking down at him angrily. _Smug bastard . . . leave it to Xellos to distract and confuse me, then take advantage of it._ "Listen, I don't hate you at all, I just . . ." She hung her head, fingering her hair absently and picking apart the saffron strands. "I'm having my period."  
"So," came Xellos' expectant nasal voice from below her, his arms still tightly slung around her, "when your period ends, THEN we can have sex?"  
"No!" She returned her glare downward to the suddenly buoyant 'businessman', amazed that he could switch so quickly from angst to joy. "Whatever gave you THAT idea?"  
Frowning back at her, Xellos tipped his head up and demanded, "Why not?"  
With a huff, Filia rose from his lap to turn her back on him, hands on her hips. "Come ON, Xellos. You're my best friend. It wouldn't be right and you KNOW it!"  
With a melodramatic sigh, Xellos clutched his chest and gasped, "Oh, the death-blow . . ."  
Dropping her forehead into a palm, the dragoness moaned and shook her head. "This is insane." _But there's nothing I can . . . Wait a second . . ._ Her head rose, then she turned pale. _Why CAN'T I cast a Purification Spell?_ She rolled her eyes as the answer smacked her in the face._ Because we're on a MISSION!  
_ The jarring sounds of the uproarious party churning above them drowned out her thoughts as her shock and dismay sunk down to the core of her being. _This is exactly why I didn't want him drinking so much! All of this emotional contact is getting to the both of us.  
_ Behind her, she could hear the General-Priest groaning, "That means I'll NEVER be able to get into your pants!"  
"WHAT?" Teeth clenched, Filia spun to glower at him. "Why, you little-!" She began to stalk over to him, once again forgetting her reason for being in China.  
Another cool wind blew across the balcony, and just as the blonde reached her target, his purple cat-eyes tightened. Looking up at the landing above them, where the youths were dancing and laughing with the raucous music, he snapped his fingers and grinned. "I bet those guys _upstairs_ would know how to make it okay to have sex with your best friend!" he announced smugly.  
With that, the violet-tressed man shot up out of his chair with sudden energy, and, locking his jaw tight, strode over to the glass doors. Filia watched in uneasy distraction as he seemed to study his reflection for a moment in the clear surface, then pulled back his right fist and smashed it through the glass door, shards flying with the crystal sound of shattering ice.  
"Xellos!" she gasped, mouth falling open as she staggered over to him. "Oh, Gods . . ." She brushed back a slip of tawny hair from her eyes and reached towards the damaged hand he held before him silently, his head bent as he peered down at it in bemusement. Quickly, she leaned over to gaze up at his face, one hand tenderly touching the wrist of his right hand. "Xellos."  
"It hurts," he told her flatly, amethyst eyes watching the thick ruby blood seep from the slits along his fingers and the back of his hand. Thick pools of vermilion began to collect beneath them on the concrete.  
Wincing, Filia grabbed a napkin from the table and pulled his arm to her. "Let me wrap it up for you." _Dammit,_ she cursed herself, _I screwed up again. I called him his real name . . . AGAIN._ As quickly as she could, she folded the white fabric around his hand and started to tie it.  
"This is a waste of time!" the violet-haired man declared before she could finish, pulling his arm from her and taking the ivory napkin with his uninjured hand. He pushed the remaining pieces of glass from the frame, then grabbed the handle on the other side and turned it.  
With a click, the handle rotated, door unlocking, and Xellos removed his hand with a smug grin. Lightly kicking open the door, he stepped through the doorway, glass crunching under his shoes. "Thanks," he snapped over his shoulder, then covered his wounds with the bloodied cloth and wrapped it over the back of his right hand as he walked through the living room and towards the door.  
"Wait!" Filia cried, carefully stepping over the glass and following after him. "Xe-Zander, at least let me change my blouse and visit the lady's room!!"  
The demon waved absently behind him, opening the suite door and swinging it wide. "Whatever." Clenching a fist around the once-snowy fabric, the amethyst-locked Mazoku marched through the archway and down the corridor.  
"DAMMIT!" the dragoness hung her head, then raced after him. "MEN!"

((()))

Turning a corner, Val stopped and breathed heavily, casting a glance behind them. "I'm not sure, but I think we might have lost them."  
Beside him, the demoness leaned against the brick wall, viridian eyes wide and lungs burning. "Right, right . . ." _Oh, I really wish I was allowed to use my powers . . ._ Raising her head, she watched him as he began race-walking down the lamp-lit streets. "Hey, wait up!"  
"We can't afford to stay here," he told her curtly as she stumbled after him. Golden eyes hard, he glanced back at her then continued marching forward. "We have to get back to the hotel. I have a really bad feeling . . ."  
Iyzeka's eyes flickered through the darkness around them, and every so often she swore she could see vermin undulating in the shadows, their chittering just on the edge of her hearing. "Yuck," the redhead murmured, then blinked as the noise melted into another, the sounds of a child crying out and pleading in a language that seemed awfully familiar . . .  
"Stop!" Iyzeka demanded, gazing into the inky blackness around them. "Don't you hear that?"  
Valgaav halted, spinning to stare at her. "We don't have time!" he snapped, then looked down guiltily as, somewhere nearby, they could hear soprano sobbing. "Shit." Hanging his turquoise head, he growled low in the back of his throat, then raised his head to glare at her. "Okay, let's go save the day, Super Girl."  
Wincing, she laughed nervously, clutching the back of her neck. "Boy, you sure look like . . . your 'father' when you do that." _Oh, Mother of All . . . I'm scared!_ Hand shaking slightly, she nodded to him, then darted down a thickly-shadowed alleyway. _Sometimes, _ the demoness glanced behind her at the silhouette following with a slow, skulking lope, _I wonder how _HE_ is the child of the gods while _I_ am the demon._

((()))

Beneath the Ocean  
June 9th, 2002

Outside the audience chamber, Kendar touched the coral walls and hung his head, empathizing with their moans and cries of pain. _Drip . . . drip . . . drip . . ._ The water never ceased its falling, as the air-filled chamber defied physics, so far under the sea.  
Shoving his thick hands through the mess of dung-colored hair on his head, the Mazoku looked up with haunted eyes as the coral groaned louder. "Do I have to go in?" he asked the walls around him. Silence enveloped him, and he glanced behind himself into the darkened halls of the watery kingdom, his only answer the stagnant stench of rotting sea-weed and fish.  
_How am I to tell him? _ he asked himself, slumping onto the damp floors of the corridor. Fingering the mottled and torn coat he wore, Kendar sniffled, feeling the tears of self-depreciation pricking at the eyes of his human body. _I hate myself . . . I hate this form. I hate being a Mazoku. _ Pulling at his ragged hair, he grunted and squealed in pain and mental anguish. _I hate it! _He dropped to the ground as he sobbed, feeling the human heart beating fast in the chest – his chest. _MY chest. I . . . created it.   
_ How easy it would be to abandon the body and hide in the astral plane . . . easy to convince oneself that it was safe there. But it wasn't. Brown eyes wide, the demon contemplated his fate as tears poured down his face. _Betraying my General is the last thing I want to do . . .  
_ Standing with a sigh, the miserable creature rubbed his eyes and straightened the ragged clothes on his squat frame. _And now, I must do the most hateful thing of all.  
_ Squaring his bent shoulders as much as he could, he brushed aside the curtain of seaweed covering the doorway into the audience chamber, and stepped through.

((()))

Hong Kong, China  
June 9th, 2002

"So," Xellos drawled as he leaned his hands against the two sides of the doorframe, "I see you're having a party up here."  
Filia winced behind him as blood seeped through the napkin on his hand and coated the wooden frame. "Please, Zander," she began, "let's go back down-"  
"Shut . . . UP!" he snapped back at her, glare caustic, and the wide-eyed dragoness pulled away quickly, back _thunking_ against the other door. "As I was saying," he smiled and turned back to the bleary-eyed young man who had answered his knocking, "I'd like to come in."  
"Dude," the black-haired kid blinked at him as loud music poured into the hallway, "you can't get in without the password." He took a long swig from a bottle of Guinness, then ran a hand roughly through his messy ebony locks. "And you're bein' pretty harsh to the lady, there." From behind Xellos, the blonde tentatively approached again, this time remaining silent.  
"I said," a cruel smirk touched the demon's mouth, and he licked his upper lip lightly, "let me in." His gaze flickered back to Filia, and a warning seemed to linger within the violet depths, enough that she clutched her hands to her chest and looked down at the ground, eyes wide with fright.  
"C'mon, man," the youth drawled, "what's the," he hiccupped, "password." His dark glance rested on Filia, and he smiled blearily at her.  
Rolling his eyes, Xellos said, "How about 'abracadabra'?"  
With a frown, the young man shook his jet head, then scratched behind his ear, absently kicking the doorframe with his toe. Beyond him in the darkened room, the music changed to a slow song and giggling rose into the air. "I donno," he finally said, ignorant of Xellos' tapping foot and his increasingly furious expression. "I can't remember what the password's supposed to be."  
"Well _I_ can," the Mazoku smiled mock-sweetly, "so let me IN."  
Shrugging, the man threw his hands into the air, sloshing beer over his arm as he turned away. "Sure, whatever."  
"THANK you," Xellos beamed, tossing his amethyst locks back as he shoved past him and stepped into the suite, leaving Filia behind in the hallway.  
"Hey!" the blonde cried as the door began to close, "what about ME?!" She forced it open, leaning up against it and glaring at the dark-haired kid with the beer. "Let me in!"  
"I donno', lady, do you really wanna go chasing that guy?" he asked, burping rudely. "He's a dick." Another gulp from his bottle and he was staring at her again with bloodshot indigo eyes.  
Glaring, she turned up her nose at him and folded her arms. "Yes, I know." With a moan, she suddenly slouched, golden hair falling to cover her face. "But I can't leave him ALONE like this!"  
"Sure, _sure_," nodded the strange kid, "yeah, I understand. Well, you're hot enough, I guess I'll let you in." Smiling in what could possibly be construed as a sensual manner if one was _also_ drunk, he added, "And maybe we can share a dance later, huh?"  
"Right," Filia growled, pushing him aside and entering the chaos within. "When Hell freezes over."


	41. Chapter 39

To my anger and dismay, ff.net does not allow squiggly characters anymore (those on the upper left of your keyboard), astrix, or the happy face "eye" characters that anime lovers use. This new stupid way of uploading chapters is frustrating, worthless and degrading. I sure hope ff.net finds it worthwhile, because I do not. And I don't even want to update my old chapters because they HAD that character ability and now they don't! So I will have to use brackets {} for the "musical" parts.

Ah, well. On to reviews!

Catwho: Of course they're messing up the plan, lol! Xellos is drunk and Filia is on her period, it's hard to expect anything more.

Bleu: No, no, many parts _were_ meant to be funny. So you're not stupid.

Inverse-chan: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked drunk Xellos!

YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: I'd suggest getting your own account. And yes, he did certainly get drunk! LOL. (shakes head) Ah well.

Beast Master Zelas: yea! no more angry drunken beastmaster! I'm glad you found Xellos to be in-character, lol. I thought long and hard about how Xellos would react when drunk, and I came to the conclusion that he would have to lose some inhibitions, but he wouldn't lose the ability of manual and physical dexterity or mental abilities, since he's not actually human. So his morality (what there is of it) seemed to be the most likely to be affected. (hugs) Oh, I forgive you, at least you knew they were "ooc"! And the Japanese is NOT better!! LOL

Wolfe: Your roommate might not be that far off base, my fanfic has been known to take away people's sanity. (EVIL LAUGHTER) Just kidding. But I can't make a book. I hate to break it to you, but there is such a thing as copyright laws in the country I live in, and I would be in direct violation if I created books and sold them based off of Slayers. Though I love long reviews, and I was really grateful to get yours! Thanks and keep reading! :-)

Eishirou: Yea, a long review! I'm glad those from Ranma seem IC, I thought a long time about how an alternate universe (such as this one) would have an effect on them. Iyzeka is referred to as "tiny" because I imagine (and try to write her) to be around 5 feet tall and very pixie-like. As to the old guy, THANK YOU for noticing! You're the only one who mentioned him! As to the notes, I'm not sure about it as much as CEP might know. I personally think that making the Slayers in D&D would be next to impossible since there are so many things to take into account. Write to CEP if you wanna chat, he's great and loves discussing D&D. (crazyelfpaladinyahoo.com) Glad you (mostly) agree with me on the voices, YEA!!! David Moo is totally better at being the dark evil demon that we all love. I don't think his voice cracked, but I certainly was waiting for it to. LOL

Xeria: I tried to review your fic more, though to be quite honest (and you've probably seen this already), I found some things to critique (sorry! sorry!) and that was why I had reviewed less often. I didn't want to be disappointing! Yes, Filia will most definitely be angry and frightened (at least a little) but nothing she could do would compare with his own self-loathing. Don't worry, they'll get together, but they have to work on their own personal problems a bit more first. I'll review chapter 13 asap of GGBB as soon as I get the chance: but be warned, there are more things that I found questionable . . . (runs and hides) I just want to be loved, but my honest-streak won't let me lie . . . (ducks)

Mwafwa : Why does everyone say that Modern Day is ONE of the best fics they've read? (sigh) I never get "the" best . . . :-) Anyhow . . . glad you liked it and you're reading! Hopefully my fanfic will expand some vocabulary a bit. (this is for everyone) IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A WORD, LOOK IT UP IN A DICTIONARY! Do you know how frustrating it was for me to talk to a reader and find out that they just pass over unfamiliar words? Jeeze, how self-damaging can you get? Xian, on the other hand, is from Ranma 1/2, a different anime. Also Ku Lon and Mu Tsu. I am also going to have other "cameo" guests. This part of the story, part 1, is probably going to be another 50 chapters. Yes, I know, that is just part 1. It's . . . okay, so it IS my fault. (looks around) I don't see anyone else to blame it on. Modern Day II will . . . have some other main characters as well. (whistles)

Bob: Can I use that phrase? That is awesome! "And so, the plot thickens like bad New England clam chowder". Coolness. Oh, and CEP says that those are both wish-spells so they don't count.

Grace: D&D is most definitely a role play game that uses rules and dice to determine the outcome of events. In fact, as far as I can tell, Slayers was based off of a D&D game, since D&D stands for "dungeons and dragons" and takes place in a fantasy medieval period. Not that I can spell that without spellcheck. As to anime purists, I used to be one but I started to become a "quality" purist. Iyzeka is afraid of Val for one good reason. Iyzeka knows that Val used to be Valgaav, and she still has a child-like fear of him. Kind of like the fear of the boogeyman or something. Granted, you and I know that it's not in his nature to be sadistic, however, Iyzeka doesn't know that and she still (obviously) has very black and white outlooks on things. I think Val would know that Filia loved him, though.

Grace (cont) as to Xellos losing it, of course it is atypical. He's drunk, and while he himself does not encompass the human body, he is within it, housed within it. It is his vessel, and his vessel is drunk. He dropped the act and forgot the mission because he's drunk. He also is under the impression that he and Filia are ACTUALLY married . . .because he's drunk. I personally hate the characterization of Xellos because it's MEAN and CRUEL, but it is IN CHARACTER. (stressed words given for people other than yourself who aren't as on-the-ball with reading my replies . . .maybe they will read those that have all-capitalized words . . .) Thanks for reviewing, though, and I hope this next chapter sheds more light!

* * *

****

**Chapter 39 **

Hong Kong, China  
June 9th, 2002

Iyzeka slinked through the dank alley, eyes adjusting to the darkness swiftly. _Whoever's hurting that child will get a big surprise! _ she vowed, her teeth bared and her gaze glittering below her maroon bangs. Holding the fragment of the Philosopher stone gently in one hand, she made her way at an excruciatingly drawn-out pace.  
One toe after another, one step . . . with every slow breath, she could hear the youthful sobbing become louder, then a cry of sharp pain. Growling softly, low in her throat, the slight demoness glanced up at the t-section they had reached in the alley. A harsh male voice spat something to their left, around the bend.  
Creeping along the left wall, Iyzeka glanced behind her at Valgaav, then narrowed her green gaze at him. The figure, shrouded in shadows, nodded ever-so-slightly.  
Returning her glare to the edge of the corner, Iyzeka snarled again, and the man stopped in his speech, an odd shuffling sounding from the other side.  
With ease, Iyzeka bounded into view, her piercing stare halting the darkened form before her and swiftly taking in the tiny body below him. "What are you doing?" she hissed at him.  
Quickly, the man pulled out a flash-light, shining it into her eyes. "You," he spoke slowly in broken English, "you . . . not . . . to be here. You, go away!" He waved the torch at her uncertainly.  
With the new illumination, Iyzeka could easily see the human child was female, bruises and cuts across her face. Clenching her fists, the tiny demoness' knuckles cracked. "No." She smiled coldly. "I don't think so."

—

Watching in slight awe, Valgaav remained still and silent as Iyzeka approached the Asian man. _She's like a different person . . . AGAIN, _ he thought with more than a little frustration. _I'm never going to get used to this. What about the mission?  
_ A part of him awakened with a familiar rush of adrenaline as she stepped towards the thug, her viridian eyes shrinking, irises slitting suddenly. The man fumbled his flashlight, and it fell to the ground just as she darted forward.  
The dragon followed her with his eyes, but in an instant, she stood still on the aging concrete, the brute lying, unmoving, on the ground. "Iyzeka!" Val choked out the name as he stepped forward, only to have her swivel to glare up at him, hands ready. "Iy . . ."  
Whimpering sounded from below them, and they turned to see the child huddling against the refuse of the alleyway.  
"Did," the turquoise-haired teen swallowed, glancing down at the silent form, "did you kill him?"  
Ignoring him, the red-haired demoness turned to the doorway sunk into the nearby wall. Taking the handle and finding it locked, she glowered down at the cowering child, then latched her gaze onto the door once more. From within, they could hear the muffled cries of more innocents.  
With a low, breathy growl, the tiny girl who barely reached his chin ripped the door from the hinges easily, tossing it down the filthy corridor. Swiftly, she loped through the doorway, leaving a stunned Ancient Dragon behind her.  
"Iy-Iyzeka!" he cried, baritone voice shaking as he dashed in after her, pitch-blackness surrounding him as soon as he entered the unfamiliar building, "NO!" A distant light barely illuminated the corridor ahead, and a petite shadow dashed around the distant corner. "IyzeKAAA!"

((()))

Holding the ends together tightly, Rykker swiftly shook the martini mixer, then set it down right-side up and flicked off the top.  
Out on the balcony, behind him, young couples danced slowly to the low, full sound of a melodic woman's breathy voice and thick base beat.  
Raising an eyebrow at the tabletop where he sat, the elderly gentleman poured the mixture into his wide-brimmed funnel-shaped glass and tossed in a dusky-green olive, then sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
The scent of vermouth in his nostrils, Rykker ran a hand through his short, graying hair and took the martini glass in one hand, sipping it as his gaze flickered across the city laid out to his left.  
Suddenly, from behind and to the right of the mercenary, startled yet muted gasps sounded, and he turned to glance over his shoulder. He saw the dancers breaking apart and separating to allow a man to pass through, a curtain of violet hair hiding his eyes from view and a bloodied rag clenched in one hand. A wicked smile painted his cruel mouth, and when he saw Rykker gazing at him unaffectedly, it broke into a sneer.  
The music filled the silence left by the young adults' shock, then slowly they pulled away and went into the apartment, leaving Rykker to smooth his ivory scarf down his chest and smile slightly at the timid blonde following the amethyst-haired newcomer as he approached.  
"Evening," the older man gave him a slight smirk for a smile, then waved a hand to the table. "You don't look like the type to frequent this kind of party, if you don't mind me saying so." _This could be our man . . . he doesn't look fully Asian, but he _could_ be Chinese._ _ If so, however, I wonder who the girl is.  
_ "Thank you," the stranger's nasal voice trilled darkly, and he slid into the offered seat easily, not even favoring his injured right hand in the slightest. "You're right . . . I'm afraid that I am far too old for this kind of event. Far too old to feel comfortable, that is." He gave a smile that could very well be charming, but oddly, or not so oddly, Rykker felt unnerved by it.  
"And your companion?" he asked, glancing back to the fair-haired woman whose blouse seemed to be missing a few buttons. In his ear, he could hear Stedman commenting through the microphone, _"It sounds as if you've found something."  
_ "Zander," she began in a beautifully dulcet and melodic soprano, "please . . ." Stepping forward, she reached out a tentative hand to him, and with his amethyst head lowered, Rykker could still not see his eyes.  
With a swift flick of his left arm, the man smacked her hand away, teeth bared almost ferally. "My name is NOT 'Zander'," he hissed.  
Ducking back, the blonde held her hand, grimacing in pain and fear. "Xellos," she whispered, then backed away.  
"Good," the stranger whose name appeared to be 'Xellos' smirked at her. "Just go . . . get away from me."  
Tears suddenly began rolling down her face, and Rykker tensed sharply at the hurt shimmering within her cerulean eyes. "Alright." She turned and rushed towards the doors back into the suite, back to safety.  
Stillness hung over the table for a few moments as Rykker poured chilled Absolute from the bottle and more vermouth into his shaker, his eyes flickering occasionally over to his swiftly silent companion. "Rather harsh, my friend," he spoke casually.  
_If this man is our target, I'll be surprised. Yet, he's the only other person here of any note. Could it just be coincidence? Somehow I'm not so sure.  
_Xellos, as he knew his name to be, just frowned at the table, then raised his arms to rest his elbows across the surface, studying his palms; one smooth and unblemished and the other wrapped with a cloth and blood-soaked. "Perhaps," he finally murmured, unemotional.  
_Disturbing._ Taking another glass, Rykker raised the mixer and said, "Stirred or shaken?" From the mic in his ear, Stedman added, _"Just say the word if he's the target, old man. Wouldn't want you getting hurt."  
_ The violet-locked man raised his head, and to finally see his slit, animalistic gaze sent a jolt of fright down Rykker's spine. "Shaken," his voice sounded wispy all of a sudden. "If you please."  
"Of course," the older gentleman easily controlled his voice to remain a smooth bass; yet the tang of a Southern drawl reasserted itself just a bit more than usual. Doing as asked, he tossed the mixer gently back and forth – not wanting any sudden movements – then poured his new associate a drink, olive included. "So, what brings someone such as yourself to such a party?"  
Blinking, Xellos returned to looking at his hands, uncertainty coloring the terror of his coldness and giving him a startling humanity. "Filia," he spoke, and his tone could almost be described as genteel, if a wild beast could ever be tender.  
"The young woman who came after you so worriedly," Rykker smiled faintly, sipping his second martini of the night as he slid his companion's drink across the table. At the man's nod and hardening expression, he wisely switched topics. "That looks like it hurts," he nodded to the man's damaged hand.  
Lifting the drink he'd been offered, Xellos raised it as if to toast, then sipped from it. "It does. I don't mind."  
"As a friend of mine would say, 'The trick is not minding'."  
The skin around Xellos' eyes tightened, then he glanced up and smiled slightly. "Robert Bold." His stormy violet eyes seemed locked onto Rykker's own, and he found himself not surprised that they were the same dark, royal coloring as his hair.  
"Oh, so you've heard it," the mercenary beamed, sipping his drink once more. "Yes, a quote my friend often tells at dinner parties."  
_ "I don't say it that often," _ Stedman muttered into his ear. _"I do hope you're keeping your eye on the prize, Rykker."  
_ The straight-haired stranger quirked a smile and lifted his nose. "Though," he spoke, and his voice seemed only infinitesimally wavering from inebriation, "if this were a dinner party, I wouldn't be dressed for it."  
"You seem to have hit a party before this one," Rykker drawled with a smirk.  
"And I still need more booze," Xellos said suddenly, tossing back the martini, then firmly set down the glass, the olive rolling at the bottom of the empty crystal. "Another, if you wouldn't mind." It was more of a command than a request.  
"Of course," Rykker spoke leisurely, adding more vodka than usual to the mixer. _This man has problems, and perhaps getting him more drunk isn't the answer . . . but I'd rather he be less in control of his faculties than he is now. He's not even slurring his words yet.  
_ With a faux smile, the older man shook another martini and slid it across the small table to his companion. "There you are." He sipped his own slowly, watching as Xellos began to gulp the harsh liquid.  
"If," the slender young man giggled suddenly, "if I get drunk enough, things might get easier."  
"Oh?"  
Raising one violet eyebrow, Xellos leaned over the table and growled, "You have no idea how difficult it is."  
"What?"  
With a sigh, Xellos rolled his eyes and downed the martini swiftly, catching the olive between his teeth, then dropping that into his mouth as well. "All this damned spy shit," he replied lazily, chewing the fruit as he leaned back in the lawn chair.  
Rykker schooled his expression, tapping one finger upon the table. "Oh?" _Can this be real, or does he just imagine that he is a spy because he's crazy?  
_ "I mean . . ." Xellos tossed up his hands in frustration, words finally beginning to slide a bit unsteadily, "me and Filia, we're supposed to just be friends . . . but we've been having to act as if we were married for the past three days." He glared at Rykker blearily and declared, "Do you have any idea how tough it is to not have sex with her? Sleeping in the same bed, watching her change clothes; it's a fucking torment. I hate it." His eyes narrowed and he studied Rykker. "You're a spy, aint'cha? You understand."  
Startled, Rykker's glass tipped over as he dropped it onto the table. "What?!"  
Xellos just snorted and grabbed the Absolute bottle, splashing vodka into his empty glass without much grace. "Don't play coy, buddy. I've been doing this since before your great-great-great . . ." he stopped, then shrugged. "Since before your fucking fake Jesus was wandering around, without any magic at all, helping homeless bums keep on bumming it. Prophets," he snorted, tossing back his vodka. "Shiftless vagabonds, more like."  
"I'm . . . not sure I get where you're going," Rykker tried to recover. "'Fake Jesus'?" _And saying all of this on a Sunday, too. Good thing I'm not religious.  
_ Laughing sharply, Xellos poured another. "You stupid humans. Your messiah wasn't named Jesus . . . and it sure wasn't a MAN." Grinning at him drunkenly, Xellos announced, "The fucking savior of all mankind was a _little GIRL_!"  
"ExCUSE me?" Rykker blinked at him.  
"Fucking mortals," muttered the man sitting across from him, glaring morosely at the bottle of Absolute. "Why the hell do I put up with this shit, anyhow?"

((()))

Beneath the Ocean  
June 9th, 2002

Simpering, Kendar slinked into the throne room, dropping himself onto the dreadful, putrid ground and lowering his head to the mossy floor. "Your Highness . . . I bring great news."  
"Oh?" Above him on the stone dais, Telgaln lounged across his ebony seat, running his fingers along the edge of the marble arms.  
"Yes. I have found Xellos and his companions."  
The lanky demon leapt to his feet suddenly, a wide, frightening grin spread across his features. "Have you, now?" He tossed back his thatch of jet hair and dropped down from the dais to stand before his cowering minion.  
"But that is not all, Sire," returned the dung-colored Mazoku, sweat dripping from his face. "The children have found the final stone."  
Telgaln's coal eyes narrowed, then he grimaced in glee. "Then, we have much to do. Lead us to him, Kendar. But first," and he displayed a ferocious set of pointed teeth in a sinister smile, "gather the Wraiths and lead them to the traitor. We will see how he likes being a betrayer of his race, consorting with dragon Beasts."  
Nodding, Kendar rose and cowered as he rushed from the throne room, the sound of his lord's cackling echoing off the walls once more. _The Wraiths are killing machines, _ the tattered creature told himself, terror and anguish struggling to overcome him. _Even one as powerful as General Xellos could not overcome so many mindless killers without being killed himself.   
_ Hope sank into oblivion as he phased from the hall, sending out a desperate prayer to the Mother of All for a miracle.

((()))

In a darkened room, a shadow smirked and gazed out into the night. Straightening his tie, the figure leaned up against the window to stare out across the street far below, eyes pinned to the scene before him.  
"Old man," he spoke softly, soft Asian eyes smirking as they narrowed, "you truly are foolish. I suppose," he traced a finger along the pane of glass, "that the British Secret Service still hasn't given up on conquering this land . . ." his voice dropped to a hiss. "Or me."  
He turned in the blackness and sauntered away from the window and the brilliance of the city. "I know you, now, Mister Rykker. You are my new prey."  
The figure's eyes glittered in the darkness with a brilliant vermilion, then were quenched. "Yet . . ." Stepping back to the glass, the man stared out at the balcony, gaze fractured in shock. "Your companion's aura . . ."  
Hissing, his hands pulled back, fingers curving like claws. "I've heard of such an aura," he murmured to himself. "One of the demon race. Here. But . . . why?"  
His piercing stare locked upon amethyst-locked figure, cloaked in the darkness of his own magix. _His power . . . he's not hiding it. There is no possible way that Rykker knows who he is speaking with . . . the Mazoku have not revealed themselves for hundreds of years, they wouldn't start now.  
_ The man growled, teeth bared, at his new threat. _I have never SEEN a demon so strong . . . Have the British truly allied themselves with the demon race? It can't be true . . .  
_ _But if it is, this has possibly become quite futile._

((()))

Hong Kong, China  
June 9th, 2002

Valgaav burst from the darkness, a door splintering as he kicked through it. "IYZEKA!"  
He found himself within a huge warehouse, surrounded by screeching, terrified children in rags and uniformed adults, cowering against walls and around steel support beams, while grown men desperately ran from a whirling azure entity, but inexorably fell, horribly lacerated and unmistakably dead, at the hands of the blur.  
The dragon took all of this in within an instant, then raced up to the creature, teeth bared. "Iyzeka, STOP!"  
Spinning to a standstill, the sky-blue cyclone materialized into a tiny girl. Maroon hair scattered across her face, Iyzeka's hands were curled into claws, long ivory nails extending inches past her fingertips dripping with ruddy gore. "_No_," she hissed, voice scraping in a frightening duotone and her narrowed eyes glowing a fire-ember garnet. "_The unjust must be punished; the innocent avenged_."  
His mouth dry, Val remembered to breathe, feeling his heart thudding within his chest. "Iyzeka, the police will be here soon. This is really not helping our 'project' you know." Just as he spoke, sirens began to sound in the distance, audible to only their inhuman hearing. "Also, where is the stone? You still have it, don't you?"  
Low and rasping, she inhaled and exhaled, staring up at him with those eerie sanguine eyes. "_I will not go_," her double voice spoke finally. "_They will only enslave these children once more_. _The fragment, however, is safe; have no fear of that._"  
With a growl, the Ancient Dragon found himself overflowing with rage at her stubbornness, and all fear fled him as he grabbed one of her arms and shook her, ignoring the razor-sharp nails on her hands. "We are GOING, Child of the Dark," he spat at her, then teleported the both of them from the warehouse and onto a rooftop a few blocks closer to the hotel.  
From that shadowed height, he thrust her from him, golden eyes tight as he readied to battle the slight demoness. "Come on, then. If you want to fight me . . ." His aura blazed around him as his anger fed the flames of energy enveloping his form.  
Stepping back, Iyzeka's ruddy eyes ceased to glow, her nails retracting as she wrapped her arms around herself in abject horror. "No!" she cried, and it was the soprano chime he remembered. "Don't!"  
Surprised, Valgaav edged closer to her, only to watch as she shrunk away and curled into a ball of suffering. "Iyzeka . . ."  
"No, don't hurt me!" she sobbed as he reached out a hand towards her. "Mommy! MOMMY!!!"  
Instantly, as he touched her arm, the redhead collapsed back onto the ground, unconscious. Gasping from shock, the dragon lifted her into his arms and held her close to him. "Iyzeka. What the hell?"  
With a shake of his head, Val sighed and turned to look out across the city, watching the squad-cars of the Hong Kong police converging on the warehouse many yards off in the distance. Hugging the tiny girl to his chest, he exhaled slowly once more. "And I thought XELLOS had psychological problems."

((()))

The wind rippled through the tiny figure's long, snowy hair as she spread her arms, staff clenched tightly in one wrinkled hand. "The time is ripe, my children," her old voice cracked as she swung the staff at the brilliantly lit city laid out before her.  
Shadows began to surge around her, swelling and dipping with the absence of illumination. "Yes, my people, my blood-kin," she spoke, then slipped into a rolling dialect of wind and rain and eternity.  
_ Come, _ called out her soul, and the shadows returned.  
A lack of sound touched to her right, and she turned her aged body to glance there. "Ah, my child," she beamed up at the woman standing beside her. "I have need of you."  
With narrowed amber eyes, the slender lady tossed back her long periwinkle hair and smiled. "Something has happened, Great-Grandmother?"  
Nodding, Lon beamed, then looked past her to the taller, silent man that stood quietly, ivory robes glistening in the moonlight and glasses reflecting the creamy shade of cold. "Xian Pu, Mu Tsu . . . an old associate of ours needs our help." She beamed at their confused expressions.  
All around them upon the roof of the sky-scraper gathered shadows that took form; old men with canes, bright eyed girls in school uniforms, young men and woman in night-clothes, teenagers in slashed-up rave and party garb. "We're here, Lady Ku Lon," one young man said, running his hand over his spiky indigo hair. "What's up?"  
Grinning, she waved her staff, and the light of the moon was doused in clouds, obscuring the world below. "Simple." She turned her head to cackle at her bright-eyed great-grand-daughter and her husband. "After over a thousand years . . . _Mèi_ _Yêxìng_ has returned."  
"The WOLF GOD?" Xian stepped back, blanching.  
Mu Tsu took her into his arms and glared at the old woman. "You want us to HELP The _Incubus_ Himself? Are you mad?"  
"Why would He need our help?" demanded another kin-member, a child aged a mere thirty-seven years. His dark eyes glared down at the monarch. "And why would He have returned, after so long of leaving us at peace?"  
The crowd began to murmur in fear, remembering the past they so prayed would never return again.  
"Elder," an aging woman called over the crowd, and they silenced, letting her step through them to approach the pale-haired witch. "What you ask is for us to help the enemy that destroyed millions of our brethren. The Archfiend who is now second only to the Betrayer's _right hand and Regent._ Who is now the _Mówáng_. Why would such a power need of our help?"  
A chilled smile wound its way onto Ku Lon's lips, and she lowered her head in the now-moonless night. "Because," and her eyes began to glow a brilliant white, "we have lain in hiding for far too long. The Master of Beasts, the Conjurer, the Trickster . . . may be the last hope of all existence."  
Shock resounded through the crowd, and the kin began to tremble.  
"Have I ever led our tribe wrong?" her old voice echoed through the assembly, shaking each to the center of their being as her radiant gaze fell across them. "I tell you now, he is not vanquished of the body, or of the spirit . . ." A kindly smile touched her, and she chuckled. "But his heart has been slain and captured by a female worthy of our ranks, and he shall not be bested by her in combat should they fight an eternity. Thus, we will help him in return for his sacrifice."  
"To whom does He _give_ this sacrifice?!" Mu Tsu finally stepped forward, rage across his mature face and lenses flashing a reflection of city lights. "What foreign woman would you so readily _give_ the right to be called a Guardian?"  
"A woman you met today," she smirked up at him, and he stepped back, teal eyes blinking in shock behind his glasses. "With a 'husband' whom you bested quite easily in his self-weakened state."  
Mu Tsu shook his head, features bereft of color. "No. I couldn't have. It couldn't have been Him. He . . . He is . . . a monster. A God. A _DEMON_."  
She shrugged, eyes losing their glow and returning to normal. "Nevertheless. You bested him. Did you not see the shade of his form?"  
"The . . . the imperial hue." His mouth opened and shut, hands shaking. "Tyrian Purple."  
Nodding, Lon's eyes narrowed. "I will not order any of you," she turned to her blood-kin, "to aid this mortal enemy of our race. But," she added, "I request assistance. Or I shall go alone."  
One by one, the people hesitantly slipped back into the shadows, disappearing, until all that was left were Xian, Mu Tsu, and two identical young women who shivered as they were suddenly garbed in the traditional robes of combat. "We will fight with you," one female warrior smirked.  
"After all," said the other, "only a coward would let herself miss the chance to meet The Incubus."  
Lon grinned at them and nodded her head at the twins. "True. True."

((()))

As Val leapt over the rooftops, Iyzeka firmly in his arms, he gasped as the moon became suddenly overcast, the night plunged into darkness. "What on earth . . ." Halting upon one decrepit blacktop roof, he glanced around at the brightly lit skyscrapers, the hushed, shrill whine of sirens in the distance. "I should contact Mom and 'Dad' anyhow," he told himself, "since you just had to show off," he finished, glaring down tiredly at the unconscious girl.  
Adjusting the young demoness so that he cradled her in one arm, he pulled out his locket and flipped it open, hardly able to see it in the near-pitch blackness. "Xel?" his whisper sounded slightly shaky, and he cringed at the idea that the night's adventures had so affected him.  
No answer came, and with a worried sigh, the teenager closed and reopened the heart-shaped communicator and said, "Mom?"  
He jolted in place as music blared into his ears, yet he couldn't hear a reply. "Mom, if you can hear me, we found what we were looking for. Okay?"  
The heavy beat of the rave music pounded in his ears, and Iyzeka began to stir, her hands grasping at his shoulders. "Hmm, hm-hm," she hummed along with the song, half asleep though she began to sing, "_I'm gonna close my body now_ . . ."  
Gritting his teeth, the Ancient Dragon growled into the locket, "Anyhow, there could be danger. Iyzeka lost control. Our cover might be blown. Mom?" His eyes darted across the cityscape, yet he only heard the smooth voice of the female singer.  
"Dammit. Well, if you can hear this at all, the sky suddenly became overcast. This is probably a bad sign." He hung his head as the thick _thump_ of the dance music sounded from the microphones.  
Shutting the locket roughly, the song cutting out in an instant, he growled, "Hey, Iyzeka," and took the maroon-tressed girl in both hands to jostle her slightly. "Wake up."  
She gave no indication that she heard him, so with a groan, the aqua-haired boy set her down, upright, onto the roof. "Iyzeka?" Still holding onto her, he blinked as her arms suddenly snuck around his waist.  
"Hmmm," she snuggled tightly to him, and a lurid flush ran across Valgaav's features. "Val," she murmured, her high-pitched voice bubbly and content.  
"Come on, we've got to get going," came his dour reply. "Can you walk?"  
"I donno'," she answered blearily, clutching tighter. "Vallie . . . don't go away . . ."  
He sighed, glancing out at the city and the dazzling splay of lights tossed across the horizon. "I won't. Come on, I'll carry you the rest of the way."  
With that, he grabbed her, tossed her up slightly – making her squeal a bit – and pulled her close to him. "You'll be safe, now."  
As he started running towards the next building, he could hear her wonder softly, "Val . . . what happened? I don't remember . . ." Her sorrowful viridian gaze seemed to burrow into him.  
He ducked his head away from those worried green eyes and concentrated on the tricky path over the buildings he followed. "Nothing happened. You just had a bit too much excitement. Really."  
Iyzeka relaxed into his arms and beamed up at him, her eyes closing. "Okay."  
_There's no way I'm going to let her find out what she's done,_ Val told himself firmly. _I don't care what she is; who knows what that could do to her?_

((()))

{_I guess I'll die, another day.}  
_ The beat thrummed through her veins; she could feel it vibrating deep within her body.  
In every direction, darkness and the writhing of sensual silhouettes surrounded the dragoness, encompassing her in a sea of sound and movement and blackness occasionally pierced by flashes of color.  
Swaying to the sound, her soul ached as she recalled the last party she'd been at. _Xellos . . . what happened to us? How could so much have changed in so little time? It's only been a week since we were in Giza . . . and I feel as if my life has been flipped upside-down.  
_ With a sigh, the blonde began wandering the crowd, pushing through sometimes, and slipping past gyrating couples without alerting them when she could. _Well, at least I was able to find the bathroom and change my pad,_ she tried to think positively._ Maybe I should go back and try to cast a Purification Spell on Xellos, since our cover is pretty much blown . . . but if he's still just as angry . . ._ Shivering, she paused, her hands rising to clench before her chest. Glancing over her shoulder, through the waves of people, the dusky forms of Xellos and his new companion showed through the glass patio doors. Filia sniffled, then wiped at her watering eyes. _Xellos . . .  
__ {I'm – gonna – close – my – body – NOW.}  
_ Shaking her headed, the fair-haired woman considered what she'd been told over the communicator just seconds before. _An overcast sky. Valgaav found the stone. _ Her mind, jumbled with what she had heard, worked worriedly. _If only you could have heard me, Valgaav . . . the music must be just too loud.  
_ {_For every sin, I'll have to pay.}  
__ {A time to work; a time to play.}  
_ She'd tried to tell her son about Xellos and his sudden behavior, how manic he had become, how violent. But it appeared, quite obviously, that the background noise of the party overwhelmed the sensitive magic of the locket.  
_ I think I'll find, another way. It's not my time to go.  
_ Filia felt a presence at her side, and a warm hand touched her elbow. "Huh?" she spoke eloquently, looking up and to her left as the air suddenly filled with the sound of string instruments surging across the electronica.  
_ {I'm – gonna – a-void – the – cliché}  
_ "Excuse me," returned a voice tinged with a trace of a South Amerikan accent, "but I noticed that you seem to be a bit lost."  
_ {I'm – gonna – de-lay – my – pleasure}  
_ The slender yet solid-looking man standing before her seemed to dwarf her slightly; a few inches taller than Xellos, a roguish smile brightened his clean-shaven face.  
{_I guess I'll die, another day.}  
_ He dipped his ebony head to gaze at her with clear, intense mahogany eyes. "Not used to parties?"  
"Um," Filia smiled shyly, "not really."  
He nodded, then glanced around the gathering. "As far as I can tell, most of the people here are from a college trip, from the U. S."  
"But you're not?" she asked, her eyes darting from his back to the floor.  
With a toss of his head, the man replied, "No, I'm visiting on business. I met some of the students and they invited me to this party, but," he laughed charmingly, "they seem to have vanished."  
Filia smiled and held out her hand. "My name's Filia."  
Taking her fingers, he brought them to his lips and kissed them gently, causing a vivid blush to blossom across her cheeks. "Aundemond. Most people call me Aundy, though."  
Ducking her pale head, the dragoness beamed as he released her hand. "Nice to meet you, Aundy."  
Glancing out across the mass of people, Aundy asked, "Would you like to dance?"  
With a pause of surprise, Filia looked around, then admitted, "I really don't know how to do this kind of dancing."  
"No problem," the man smiled at her, "I can teach you. It is all about having the music within your soul . . . touching your emotions," his voice lowered slightly as he gazed into her eyes, "stirring you into moving with the music."  
She nodded, her eyes widening slightly as a shiver ran up her spine, heat flowing across her.  
{_I guess I'll die, another day . . .}_


	42. Chapter 40

Hey there! Time for a new chapter. And time for more reviews to be acknowledged.

**Mystical-Maiden:** Lol, after all of this, you doubt that they'll get together? I'm glad you found this fanfic too, lol. Hope you keep reading!

**Mwafwa:** I'm glad you still find Iyzeka cute. You're not nuts! She does forget, but there's a good reason, lol.

**BeasMaster Zelas:** Well, it's not really a song fic. It just happens to have some music in it. Kinda like driving in your car when you turn the radio on, lol. And yes, Iyzeka is acting unique! Such a sheltered little demon, now to find herself out in the real world . .. so sad.

**Hey, Grace!** It's okay, I admit to thinking that you thought he was ooc. Sorry! I don't like the way he's acting either. He's a jerk, right? LOL Well, he's worse in this chapter.

There is more with Iyzeka in this chapter. As to the wretched conditions of the workers, I wish I could have described it more, but I felt that a separate scene with them might be confusing (because how would the readers know it was the same warehouse?) and if I took too much time describing it for Val and Iyzeka, then the timing would be off.

Actually, "normal" humans with magical powers _can_ sense auras, they just have to be strong. And Mu Tsu and Ku Lon are both from Ranma 1/2. It's okay if you miss details, too, you actually find more than most people!

**Inverse-chan:** yep, not much else to do. LOL, you see through my plots so easily! But, no, everything will not be resolved quite yet. As Dicken might say, "The game's not all played out yet".

**MDF:** Xellos is sure as hell gonna get mad! Glad you weren't offended that Xellos is under the impression that Jesus was a girl.

**YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko:** you guys have a long name. That's good that you're learning how to write better! (Claps) I'm very proud of you, keep up the good work! Yes, I like the crazy-hyper-yet-evil-and- kind-at-the-same-time Iyzeka. I'm not sure why . . .

**San:** there is definitely not only lust. After all, Xellos and Filia are now best friends. So they really like each other. (and I _am_ thinking of you . . . I'm also thinking of how there are a million other fanfics getting them together right away! LOL! So I think that many fans might welcome a different kind of romance between Xellos and Filia. Anyhow, it would be very psychologically unhealthy if they got together now.)

**SithKnight-Galen:** Wow, Mister Sith, you're making my novel out to be of "King Arthur" magnitude. Ironic, seeing what Wolfpack Island really is. LOL! Your review was one of my favorites, and I really enjoyed reading it.

Aundy . . . well, he's not quite as you might think, but you'll see more in this chapter. They are rather nice guys, aren't they? For being in the "Circus", lol.

Offhand, Galen my dear, you wouldn't believe (or maybe you would) how much fun it is to play Xellos as a force-wielding character in an RPG. He doesn't become a sith because while he lives with rage rolling through him at every moment of his life, he's completely in control. (And from what I've learned, Sith are supposed to lose that control often enough to slaughter random people just out of pure frustration.)

But as to him in my story, I LOVE YOU, Galen! You have totally seen why, when Xellos gets drunk, the ONLY thing that could possibly change is his control of his emotions. After all, since he's not really human, he wouldn't have any bodily control TO fall apart, once he gets his magic back. And mental and physical are both corporeal things. Neither his brain nor his body would have troubles, so his emotions must.

Xellos has other problems too, however, than just being drunk. He is, basically, losing it. I had hoped that all of the emotional displays by him and how he's losing control of the mission objective might be a hint to my readers of this, but I'm not sure (as few people have mentioned it). In this chapter, we see a bit more of this – well, quite a bit. You are probably the first person to truly, firmly bring up the point that Xellos is "holding it together". The perfect way to describe it, actually. LOL! Being someone dealing with brainwashing, being a social outcast from his people, discovering his own abilities to have emotion, and now saving the world, we're lucky he's not locked in a rubber room on Wolfpack Island…

As to those annoying fanfics, I have to say that yes, while at her youthful age of probably about 700, Filia was (at the end of the series) still pretty immature, those writers ignore the characterization of Xellos and don't see how twisted he is. He, literally, is not FIT for a relationship at that time. BTW, Galen, if you are curious as to what my take on a true relationship between X/F would have been like if it started a mere year or two after the series Try, go read "Slayers:Duality" by Crazy Elf Paladin. It's a very good fanfic, but it shows how screwed up both of them are. They wouldn't be likely to have a normal relationship anytime soon.

It is age that helps Filia become more grown up. For example, she dresses differently. Not so much pink and frills. She is more likely to listen and is more compassionate even than how compassionate she was in Try.

I wish I could make this into a novel, I really do. But unfortunately, they haven't started making novels published in the US based on Slayers yet. Maybe they will soon, but Gundam Wing is more popular and they don't have novels.

Kendar? Get to talk to Luna? Hmmm . . . Maybe, but wouldn't that be cheating? God doesn't cheat . . . or does she? BWA HA HA HA . . . . ahem.

**NatsuRuby:** Wow, 2 days? I can't even do that! Yeah, damn Xellos ticks me off. When he's drunk he's like . . .well, you'll see. I'm sure everyone will come to the same conclusion. As to grave danger: I'm always out to please the readers! (smile)

**Cooking Spray:** Hey! What's up! wow, I never got any of your emails! I'm so sorry, that sucks! It was great to get your review! Glad you liked Iyzeka's souvenir, few people if any noticed that. LOL. Did you notice what it caused? I'm interested in the fact that you don't seem to be making any assumptions about who Jessica is. Good for you. As to voices, yeah, the other guy sucks at Xellos, and I personally think that his voice should be annoying. After all that's his job, right? And who thinks some guy with a nasal voice and little visible muscle mass would be a demon? LOL. Not many. I never watched Yugiou, to be quite honest. So I have no idea.

**Blueramza:** Thanks for the review, hope you keep coming back!

All done, onto the fic!

**PLEASE REVIEW!** Even if you've reviewed before, **PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Hong Kong, China  
June 9th, 2002

‏The bottle, almost empty, sat between them on the table, the violet-haired man working on his fourth glass of Absolute.  
‏  
Rykker raised a brow at him as he sipped from his third martini, and commented, "Well, everything you've been telling me has been quite interesting . . . though I find it hard to believe, since you hardly look a day over thirty, my friend."  
‏‏  
Xellos shrugged, tossing back the last of the vodka in his glass. "Well, you want proof, I suppose," he smiled, and once again the unnerving sight of his gleaming teeth sent a chill down Rykker's spine.

"That _would_ be nice," replied the aged mercenary, straightening in his chair. _He has to be insane to think that he's been alive for over one-thousand years . . . though, if he IS crazy, then he's certainly not our target.  
_  
The violet-locked man began to lean back in his chair, when suddenly his smile fell, and he sat up to glare into the shadowed glass doors of the suite.

"What's wrong?" Rykker asked, wondering wearily if he would have to fight the unstable man before him.

Hissing, Xellos set down the martini glass with barely contained violence and turned his passion-charged gaze back to the mercenary. "Filia . . . is being hit-on." Rykker jerked back at the animalistic fury that burned coldly within those purple orbs. "By some . . . suave bastard." The younger man's fists clenched, and he rose to stare across the porch at the people behind the glass doors.

"But," Rykker blinked, standing as well, "how do you know?"

"I can feel it," his nasal voice retorted, and he began to slowly stalk towards the doors. "Her embarrassment, her pleasure at his attentions," he spat, reaching the door and grabbing the handle with his bloodied hand.

Sighing, the older gentleman followed him, wincing as Xellos entered the maelstrom of music and sound. "It's just like being around Caine," he muttered to himself with more than a bit of restless frustration. "I'm going back into the party," the mercenary spoke into the tiny microphone on his lapel as he caught the door before it closed again, his eyes falling to the crimson smear along the handle. "My new friend could be starting quite the commotion very soon."

_"Alright, old friend. Be careful . . . he sounds like quite the character, from how you've been answering him."  
_  
Narrowing his ice-blue eyes, Rykker peered over the stormy room full of people, searching for his new associate. "As far as I can tell, he's a completely insane sociopath," he saw a flash of violet and pushed through, "with megalomania and a superiority complex who believes himself to be immortal and empathic."

He slipped past one couple after another, and smirked as Stedman muttered with amusement into his ear, _"But besides that, not such a bad chap?"  
_  
"No, not so bad, I suppose." With a sigh, Rykker stepped up behind Xellos, where the crazed individual stood a few yards from his blonde companion, glaring at the man chatting with her and seething in rage.

—

Filia blushed as Aundy placed his hands on her hips from behind her. "Just relax," he told her, "and roll them like this." His fingers moved her hips in a provocative way, rotating with the music. "See, you are a natural."

The music surrounding them echoed through her head, the pulse beating in her veins. The human's hands on her body, his sweet, low voice in her ears, all sent a trill of heat along her. Flushed, she did as he said, and he pulled away to watch her move.

"Good," the Chilean beamed, eyes studying her. "Let the music move your body. You have danced before, yes?"

Closing her eyes, the dragoness nodded, her lips parting as her shoulders began twining with the music, hips curving.

"Now," Aundy spoke, and she blinked and stopped, suddenly embarrassed, "Oh, no, do not be ashamed," he smiled at her and stepped closer. "Now," his rich chocolate eyes gazed down at her, "to sway them from side to side. Dancing to this music is all in the hips, the support of your body. A woman's body is bonded together by these bones," he said, dropping his hands to grab onto the side of her hips again. "They have so many meanings throughout history, throughout the world," his richly accented voice undulated over her, giving her shivers. "They portray power, virility, and motherhood."

Filia glanced behind and up at him, cheeks a bright rose. "Really?" she breathed, enraptured by his deep gaze.

"Now that's," a cold, familiar voice interrupted sharply, "_quite_ enough."

Turning, the blonde's mouth fell open as she watched Xellos approach from the crowd, steps languid and vaguely threatening. "Xellos."

His head bowed, he ignored her, eyes hidden behind the thick curtain of his violet hair. Slowly, he walked past her, until he stood directly before Aundy. The Latino man's brown eyes widened as the slightly shorter demon smirked up at him, and the tall human spoke quickly, "Excuse me, but the lady and I were in the middle of something. It's really none of your business."

One corner of the Mazoku's mouth rose in a cruel sneer, and his hands rose from the fists at his side to open in a undulating shrug. "Oh, really? This . . . lady . . . happens to be . . ." the faux smile fell as he bared fangs, ". . . **_MY WIFE_**!"

At his roar, the dancers nearby backed away and fell silent, the music even louder over the suddenness of the quiet.

"Now," Xellos continued, pointed teeth clenched and words tight and slightly hissing, "don't you think you should leave?"

In shock, Filia tried to speak, then grabbed the black-clad priest's arm. "Xellos, stop it!" she demanded, gasping as he spun his murderous gaze to her. "Please."

He raised his uninjured left hand to gently brush along her jaw, murmuring tenderly with a voice that shook in rage, "Filia." Then the dragoness found her chin held firmly between his fingers, just on the edge of pain. "You gallivant around behind my back with this . . . this libertine," he laughed sharply, icy amethyst eyes cutting into her own, "and you expect me to just sit and allow this _betrayal_?"

Aundy's form suddenly broke them apart as he grabbed Xellos' arm and yanked him back. "How dare you touch a woman in such a way!" he growled at the Mazoku.

A glitter of his purple eyes, and in an instant, Xellos' bloodied hand was wrapped around the tall human's throat, holding him inches off the ground. "Don't . . . test me, Human," he spat, then began to chuckle manically as the Chilean man grabbed at the slick fingers tightening around his esophagus, features turning from salmon to a sickly mauve.

Stunned, Filia tossed her head back quickly and leapt onto the demon's arm, tears instantly flooding her eyes. "NO!" she begged, and the sound of the laughter and Aundy struggling to breathe seemed to drown out the uproarious music, "Let him go, Xellos!" She shook his forearm with all her might, but he remained immovable.

"I refuse to let him take you from me," the General Priest spoke in a low, deceptively calm-sounding tone. "No one will take you from me, Filia."

The dragoness watched, helplessly weeping, as the Mazoku's grip tightened around Aundy's throat, the crowd around them hushed in abject horror.

However, to Filia's surprise, just then the older man Xellos had been sitting with approached, head bowed. "Xellos," he spoke serenely, a slight Southern twang to his deep voice, "why not let him go and spend some time with your wife, instead of scaring her. Hmm?" A pause, and he seemed to be studying Xellos as the demon considered his words. "You don't want to murder someone in front of this lovely young woman whom you love so much. Do you?"

For a second, no answer returned, then, unhurriedly, Xellos lowered his arm, fingers leisurely unclenching from around Aundy's throat. As the Latino dropped to the carpet, gasping for air, they could see the bloody fingerprints along his neck.

As Filia started forward to help him, the Mazoku grabbed her shoulders, halting her abruptly. "No," the General-Priest hissed into her ear. "You won't be giving _him_ ANY aid, my dear."

Sobbing with relief that no one had died, the fair-haired woman gazed up at the elderly gentleman and whispered, "Thank you."

Xellos' cold gaze turned onto the older man then, and one arm wrapped domineeringly around the Golden Dragon's shoulders. "Very brave of you. Rykker . . . this is my . . . wife . . ." for a moment, the demon blinked, then his head twitched oddly and he smiled, "Filia. Filia, this is Rykker."

Beaming, the Mazoku waved a hand towards the other man. "Go on, dear, shake his hand. Be polite."

* * *

Blackness enveloped the land, twinkling city lights breaking the darkness with warm, glittering brilliance. 

As he sprinted over the rooftops, Valgaav frowned with regret. He wished that he could take the time to enjoy the beauty of the city before him, uncertain that he would have the chance to see it ever again.

"Val," Iyzeka's sweet and dulcet voice interrupted his musings, "how far away are we?"

Still jogging slowly across the buildings, the dragon shook his head, then said, "Hold on," and began to sprint for the edge of one rooftop. Reaching the lip, he launched them upwards and across a wide street towards the opposing building, the wind rushing around them as they soared into the air. With a soft clatter, Valgaav landed lightly on the other side, having vaulted fifty feet through the air.

"That was fun," the girl snuggled into his chest, rubbing against him happily.

With a flush, the aqua-haired teen continued to sprint across the shadowed roofs, nodding. "Um, anyway," he blinked shyly, "I think we're about five more blocks away. Maybe more. We should get there soon. Oh, and where did you put the stone fragment?"

Holding out her hand, she beamed a cheery smile in the stygian night, and suddenly the rock appeared in her palm. "A secret place. No one can steal it there."

Suddenly, with a liquid shimmering sound from all around them, they were surrounded by blackness; dark, rayless shrouds that drifted, specter-like, in the night air, forcing the children to halt. With these phantasms, a hissing, shifting sonance began to crackle and stir around them.

"Shit," the Ancient Dragon laughed sharply, saffron eyes wide and frightened. "Get down, Iyzeka," he told her, and dropped her quickly.

Landing on her feet, the maroon-haired child stared in awe at the beasts all around them. "What . . . what do we do?"

"Fight them," Val flashed his fangs and raised his hands into the air. "The jig is up, I guess. Wish Xel had taught me more spells . . ."

With a flick of her wrist, the stone disappeared from Iyzeka's hand once more, and she snarled at the wraiths. "Okay. Whatever kind of excuses for Mazoku you guys think you are, you're gonna regret attacking us!" she cried in her child-like voice.

As if on cue, the creatures began to spin around them, blending into the light-less night almost completely. A moaning whirr began to sound everywhere, and Val's teeth clenched. "Nothing for it, then. Iyzeka," he paused dramatically, "I don't think we can beat them."

"WHAT?" she stumbled, then turned to glare at him. "We can at least _try_. I'm not even sure what they _are_, but I KNOW I can beat them!"

Grabbing her up like a rag-doll, the tall dragon said, "Not all two dozen of them!" and just as the revenants converged upon them, the teens vanished—

Appearing a few buildings closer to the hotel – and the wraiths phased in right on top of them. "DAMMIT!" Val dropped the demoness once more, then stomped his foot. "Why can't they-" Forced to leap out of the way as one black shade swept towards him, Valgaav rolled to his feet, pulling energy into his hands. "IYZEKA," he warned, but glancing around himself, his vision seemed totally obscured by flashing, flickering specters, and he could not find the girl.

Dark energy spun everywhere, and the teal-tressed dragon grunted as it sliced into him, rivulets of blood appearing at some of the harder blows. "Well, I'm not that easy," his low baritone voice informed them, and he felt his restraint slipping as anger welled beneath the surface. "I've learned a _few_ spells . . . I know _exactly_ how to deal with demon-spawn! Iyzeka, I hope you KNOW HOW TO DUCK!"

Raising his hands towards the chaotic mass of midnight, he roared, "**CHAOTIC DISINTEGRATE**!"

—

Head bowed, Kendar reinforced the invisible shield around the battle, raising his hand to it and grimacing. _Please, let them somehow beat the Wraiths and inform Xellos in time.  
_  
He watched in sorrow as the holy magic met the darkness of his shield, and each cancelled the other out. _They'll never be able to sense the battle,_ the dung-colored demon sighed and formed another magic-absorbing shield around them, straining to once more create such a complicated matrix. _At this rate, Telgaln's plan will not fail. There must be a way that Xellos can win,_ he told himself firmly, but his gray eyes winced in doubt. _But how?  
_  
Before he could consider it further, the painful sensation of his master's voice in his mind began. _—Kendar, I can tell that they have been phasing.—_

_—_ _Yes, My Lord, they have.—_ The dull-colored demon winced, knowing what he was to do next.

_—_ _Create the field, then, Kendar. Do I have to monitor every step of your mission for you!—_ the voice practically screamed.

_--No, Your Highness. I will do it at once.--_

_

* * *

_

"It's . . . nice to meet you," Filia spoke nervously as she held out her hand to Rykker. "You seem to be getting along well with Xellos." _Being that he's a lunatic and all,_ the dragoness continued silently.

The gentleman took her hand and carefully squeezed it once, then let go. "He's quite the interesting individual," he seemed to agree with her thoughts. Gracing the demon with a glance, the elderly man added, "Perhaps you two should spend a bit of time together. I'll be just around the corner, should either of you feel like chatting."

Xellos' dark violet eyes burned into the Southerner as he leisurely walked away, the stunned party-goers around them hesitantly returning to their festivities. "A charmer, isn't he?" he nasal voice purred as he spun to glare down at Filia intensely.

"You," her words shook as she ran a tremulous hand through her cornhusk hair, "you can't believe that I would be interested in _him_ as _well_."

"I guess," the demon moved closer to stand over her, and in one sudden movement grabbed her around the waist, "I'm something of a jealous 'man'." One pallid hand rose to lightly brush against her cheek and jaw, slipping down to inevitably draw away, then fell to join his other hand on her back.

Finding herself pressed tightly against her "husband", the Golden Dragon gaped, mouth opening and closing like a carp. "I . . . but . . ." Glaring down at where he held her, she blinked to find that the soiled cloth was gone from his hands, skin clean and pale and smooth again. "Your hand . . . you . . ."

"Reformed it, darling," he murmured, flashing her a smile. "I didn't want to get blood all over you, after all. Quite messy."

The next song sprang into being around them as she stared into his sultry eyes, a swiftly darting waltz with the glint and thrum of guitars. _  
_  
Jarred by the sudden sound of harsh electric strings, Filia blinked as a wicked smile broke out across the Mazoku's ashen features. He snapped up her right hand with his and pulled her into a spin as she gasped in dismay. "Ah, one of the few modern waltzes," he informed her as she tentatively placed her left hand onto his shoulder. "More of a six-four time than three-four, really."  
_  
_They began to waltz furiously, Filia breathing hard as they spun and twined around the room at an exhausting pace. Xellos' purple eyes, fiery as they gazed down into her own, seemed to peer deeply within her, paring away any defenses. "Xellos," she gasped as they twirled through the shimmering colored lights of the makeshift dance floor, the mass of humans watching them dance in surprise and awe.

"Do you remember," he beamed, not one hair out of place as his eyes closed and he whirled the blonde in place, then pulled her close and continued their revolutions, "when we danced at Lina's wedding like this?"_  
_  
"Yes," she spoke, keeping up with him but disturbingly distracted by the unearthly glint within his voluminous amethyst pupils. "You did the same thing then; took me into your arms against my will," she growled low as he pulled her into another spin, once again ignoring the box-steps, "and began wiping the floor with me."

"Oh, no," the demon smirked, arm clenching more firmly around her waist, "that would suggest that it was a competition between the two of us, my dear. It would be more accurate to say," he twirled her into then out of a corner, "that we completely outdid all the other dancers, including the royalty from Zoana. Not that doing so would have been a difficulty." _  
_  
"Xellos . . ." Holding his hand tightly, Filia sighed, a timid smile making its way onto her face. "I guess you're right. But _you_ were the real dancer . . ." her cheeks reddened and she chuckled up at him. "You always have been."

They spun and twirled in the thick beat, silence between them and their hungry gazes devouring one another as they stared into each other's eyes. "Filia," Xellos finally spoke, and his chin dropped, pale lips parting. "Dancing holds no passion without _you_."

The dragoness lifted her head, reaching up to him as they spiraled through the full, luscious sound . . .  
. . . and their mouths joined, all awareness of their surroundings falling away as each moved in harmony with the other._  
_

_

* * *

_

Wolfpack Island  
June 9th, 2002

Gazing up at the velvet, ebony sky, Zelas sipped her mauve-drenched wine and studied the stars that beckoned so invitingly. "Oh, Xellos, are you taking care of Iyzeka?" Sighing, she curled a lock of rose-hued hair around her finger and leaned on the railing of the balcony, the ebony wrought-iron blending into the darkness beyond. "My children . . ."

The dream flickered within her mind, and she smiled, blinking as her eyes began to water. _Luna . . . _ The sweet stars above her glistened within the blackness, like a great curtain draped across her island. _Watch out for them, please. Bring my darlings back to me.  
_  
Pouring herself another glass of wine, she sighed and shook her bubble-gum colored head, materializing her long cigarette-holder within her hand. "If only the shield could be lowered . . . but even a moment of scrying isn't worth the risk." _No way to find out . . . they could all be dead, and the shield's power is blocking our link . . .  
_  
Overwhelmed with worry, the Mazoku downed the plum-tinted liquor and hurriedly poured another. "Please, Lady Mother . . . Mistress Lina . . . Master Yeshua . . . Luna, my love . . . guide my children back to me." The cigarette instantly lit in her hand and she took a quick, nervous drag, blowing out the smoke only to gulp down her wine.

_Oh, Lady, Mother of All . . . could this be the end? The Apocalypse? For surely this Telgaln could be none other than the False Prophet . . . If Shabranigdo is resurrected within him, then . . .  
_  
Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself and sank down deeply into her drunkenness, her cigarette quivering between her fingers.

_The End of Days . . . And if so, what will become of us?  
_  
Overwhelmingly terrified for the first time in her ancient life, Zelas attempted to drown her fears within the heady warmth and bitterness of her favorite poisons.

_Do you listen to one such as I, Mother? I don't understand, anymore . . . if you are God, do you love me? But if you are, then . . . how COULD you love me?  
_  
_I am the Regent of the Deceiver, the Ruby-Eyed Destroyer. Created by him . . . But how can that be, if he was once Lucifer the __Archangel__? How could a mere angel, even one gifted so much power, create a new race of creatures? And yet, we are of him . . . Satan's children . . .  
_  
It remained too incomprehensible . . . what she knew could not fit with the words given to the human prophets . . .

. . . So Zelas ensconced herself within her vices . . . a demon praying to a god.

* * *

Hong Kong, China  
June 9th, 2002 

Lon lighted upon a towering skyscraper and gazed down at the city blanketed with glittering lights. "There," she pointed her staff, and the four behind her peered beyond her arm to the expansive hotel below and across the main street. "It is worse than I had anticipated. Can you not sense the power?"

Xian's amber eyes tightened and she winced as she stared down the sharp drop-off to gaze at the demon far below. "He is displaying his aura strongly, Great-Grandmother. Why on earth would he be doing that if he's trying to hide?"

"Look closer," the ancient monarch cackled slightly. "His form is inebriated. He's lost control. And that makes him a very dangerous opponent."

The twin girls standing off to the side said nothing, but Mu Tsu glowered at the distant balcony below them. "And we are to help this _mëngqín_."

"Tisk, tisk," Lon shook her long main of silver and glared up at him. "A dangerous bird of prey he may be; yet his cunning is not animalistic by any means. He will welcome our help at this late hour of this debacle."

Touching her lips with a finger, Xian peered sadly down at the three figures seated at such a distance beneath them. "It sounds like this is the end, Great-Grandmother."

Nodding sorrowfully, Lon's wrinkled features descended into a firm detachment. "Perhaps it is. Do not worry, my child."

Tears pricked the middle-aged woman's scarlet eyes as she smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

With a sigh, Lon shook her head slowly. _My poor girl. I know what you're truly worried about. Seeing Val again after so much time, and knowing that it is he . . . you are a strong woman for confronting your weaknesses. I applaud you, Xian Pu.  
_  
"Wait," Mu Tsu blinked, adjusting his new glasses as he gazed in confusion into the streets below them, "I sense something else."

Lon raised her head, then narrowed her ebony eyes. "You're right. But it is not a demon, or one of the Dracons."

"But it _is_ a Ryuzoku," Mu Tsu stressed, using the widely accepted _Nihonga_ term. "However, it's one of our clan."

"A _Lóngmòlu_," the wizened elder snapped, "I should have sensed it before. I am becoming lax in my old age."

All concentrated on the aura, the azure and pink-haired twins stepping closer and peering down the sheer face also. "It is not good," Lon finally announced. "I recognize that energy. It's Lo Pang. The smug little bastard is right below us, at this moment."

"Betrayer," Mu Tsu spat, but Xian took his arm and sent him a sad look of warning. "Sorry," he ducked his dark head. "But I still don't forgive him. And he dares to name himself _Lóngkui_, as if mocking his heritage."

"True," Lon spoke, her voice harsh. "Few have forgiven him. And he is as lethal as his self-given name. It seems that this party is certainly going to get lively, eh?" she cackled, then, with a flourish, brought out her long cigarette holder and lit it.

Taking a puff, she smiled darkly out upon the city. "Perhaps he will join the fight as well. I wonder," laughed the witch, oblivious to the confusion of the youths around her, "if he knows that he is being stalked by the Britain sitting with our Wolf? He must know that the _Yêxìng_ is there by now, surely. No _Lóngmòlu_ could miss that signature now that he is displaying it so forcefully."

Xian moved languidly forward to stand beside her. "What should we do? If he's still here . . ."

"Insanity presses many an individual into their demise," Lon's wrinkled mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "The Nightshade will meet his end tonight, if he goes after _Yêxìng._ We will let him fall as he may."

Nodding, the periwinkle-haired woman looked on fretfully as her husband took her hand. "Yes, Great-Grandmother."

_The deadly Dragon Flower, _Lóngkui_. It must be fate that you have joined this battle. May the Gods grant us freedom from your reign of terror._

_

* * *

_

The attacks had become practically overwhelming, and though Iyzeka did her best to defend herself and fight back, she could feel her aura weakening. Finally, she realized that Val's holy attacks had ceased, and with a surge of horror flashing through her, she tried to phase to him-

And found that she could not. Furious, the girl flew swiftly down, darting through the hordes of mutated Mazoku, and towards that spot of goodness and light that was Valgaav.

Just as Iyzeka broke through, she could see him, straining to hold up a protection barrier against the remaining creatures; he had killed far too few. His slender, tall form, badly beaten and bloodied, seemed hardly able to remain upright as he knelt upon the rooftop, wiping scarlet from his face and wincing in a quite palatable agony that churned her stomach.

"Val!" she cried, "It's a Halcyon Field! We can't break it!"

The maroon-haired girl dropped down outside of his weakening shield and raised her own, a glittering sanguine that splintered into being over the Ancient Dragon. "Valgaav," she whispered his name gently, and the wraiths paused in their strafe-runs to study the miserable young man as his turquoise head drooped, form wobbling and finally collapsing; the pale protection barrier snapped into non-existence.

Iyzeka's glare turned to the darklings, eyes flaring. "I will kill you," she told them softly, and her voice began to fall in pitch, resonating. "_For hurting my friend . . . I will destroy you!_"

Power . . . she could feel it becoming uncontrolled, her features contorting as she reached for the power to obliterate her foes . . .

As rippling blackness surrounded her, she knew.

_This is my purpose,_ her hazy thoughts overwhelmed her, the energy she still summoned threatening to overwhelm her. _Shabranigdo . . . I will take your power and give you NOTHING in return! YOU ARE NOT MY GOD! I WILL NEVER FOLLOW YOU!  
_  
"_AAAAAAGGH_!" Iyzeka released a shriek, and a bloom of utter chaos flowed up around her as she screamed at the specters, "I will not let you kill my friend and I will not let you kill my brother! **_You will never kill again_**!"

The tiny demoness raised her hands and flung them forward -

_Release.  
_  
With a deep bass _BOOOSH, _ the explosion of power shredded the twisted masses surrounding, their wretched cries echoing as they disintegrated within the swirling destruction that rushed outward – outward –

Striking the Halcyon Field, the power undulated, and Iyzeka's form collapsed as space and time shuddered around them, her shield around Val _plinking_ out. Raising her scarlet head, she moaned as the field flickered, then raised again. "Dammit!" she squeaked, voice soprano once more. Blinking, she looked down at her hands, then turned pale at the curved claws extending from her nails. "I . . . fought . . ."

Dazed, the young girl sat down on her bottom and looked up at the dark shield glittering above them like a dome. "I . . . I killed . . ." Sadly, she looked down at the tattered form of her friend. "Val . . ." Sensing his life-force flowing jaggedly, she crawled over, barely noticing that the talons on her hands were disappearing.

Once she reached him, Iyzeka pulled him into her lap and ran her hands over his features gently. "Poor thing . . . You did such a good job."

Suddenly, emotion overcame her, and she began to sob as she clutched his unconscious form to her chest. _I killed . . . I killed things. Even if they were mutated and unnatural; I caused their deaths.  
_  
Green eyes wide and hollow, the Mazoku rocked the slender young man in her arms. _ Necessary . . ._ her mind fought to remain aware, to hold some semblance of sanity and control.

Then the agony struck - a delayed reaction that hit her like a solid wall - and she screamed at the wounds her summoning had inflicted upon herself. "AHHHHHHHH!" she clutched at her human form, then bit down hard on her lip as the sensation of the astral pain reflected through the corporeal body. _Oh LADY!_ begged the redhead, whimpering and sobbing as every slice from Shabranigdo's power, every rip, asserted itself within her.  
_  
Mother always said calling on a higher demon would hurt, _she thought, before slipping into the oblivion of the physical form and hiding from the torment in the only manner she could find.

Sanguine head rolling back, the girl collapsed onto the roof, the unconscious Valgaav laying across her . . . while above them the Halcyon field flickered in the thick blackness of the night.


	43. Chapter 41

****

How is everyone? Have a good Labor Day! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter; Xellos becomes a bit more kooky (if possible) and more problems and interesting situations develop. Now onto author replies to reviews!

**San:** Yea! Glad the chapters are still interesting. It's kinda shocking after 40 chapters and 600 pages that I can still write good stuff! LOL. As to Xellos and Filia . . . they'll have their moments of getting together. And some moments of crappy stuff happening.

**Mwafwa:** Cool! Happy birthday a month late! Xellos getting confused about being Filia's husband? Definitly drunk. As to the religions, what I'm actually trying to do is have that Slayers was meshed with our world. As in, everything that happened in our world sort of did, but so did what happened in the Slayers world. Therefore roles would naturally have to be joined and reformed. Glad you like the plot! Hope it's not to simple or too complex!

**Mystical-Maiden:** Xellos was scary to me too. Thanks so much for the review and I hope you like this chapter as well. Let me know what parts you like!

**Inverse-chan:** Hmm, I wonder what questions you got from the last chapter? Filia is definitly freaked out, but she's holding her own like the strong person she is.

**NatsuRuby:** Hmmm . . I'm sorry you'll cry if they don't get together soon, but there's still some time before they will. Yeah, Iyzeka is kinda girly for a demon.

**YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko:** Glad you like Iyzeka so much, soon she'll have even more development.  
  
**The Chaotic Ones:** Yeah, it is truly pretty long . . . (scratches head) Thanks for reviewing!

**Mistress Dragon-Flame:** They're like 13 pages long, how could they be too short? (falls over) But anyhow, read the answer to Mwafwa's review to see about the religions in my fanfic. The music I used in the scene was "Die Another Day" by Madonna and "Why Are You Running Away" by Hoobastank. (CEP: Hoobastank? You-bastank!) I really can't see Xellos strangling Filia. There's no point. If he wanted her to die, he could just kill her, and if he wanted to hurt her there are kinkier ways of doing it that would be a lot more fun. Like whips and leather and wax . . . (ahem) As to your fanfic, if I can find the time, I'll see what I can do. Send me the link.

**Xeria Malstrum:** Boy do I love your long reviews! Yeah, I love Rykker and Steadman. There's just something cool about two old dudes who can kick ass and take names. And poor Filia being so torn between kissing Xellos and being frightened of him, yeah, it's a messy situation. As to Xellos' sanity and control . . . (ahem) Well, he wasn't that sane to begin with. Add to that the facts that 1: he has to pretend to be Filia's husband without actually touching her 2: He's in charge of a spy mission with people who don't know what they're doing 3: He's supposed to save the world . . . . Well, I'd be stressed.

I don't think he's addicted to magic in a phsyical way, but more as a psychological thing, so yeah, I guess he misses the control. What am I saying, I KNOW he misses being able to cause massive distruction with his fingertip! LOL. But this chapter will expand upon that "wife" problem he's been having. You're welcome about the reviews. I always want to be as constructive as possible, but sometimes I feel I'm being too harsh. Yet I also feel that because you're a great writer, I have to be more picky and demand more from you in order to help you grow as a writer. Does this make sense? I sure hope that what I said helped and I'm sorry I didn't review that critically before; sometimes I feel the strength to critique arise, but lately I've been burnt out.

JoyCrux: Thanks so much! I sure hope your friend finds my fic. I'm so touched that I'm your favorite author! huggles JoyCrux You're so sweet! I try to be descriptive, I liken my writing to poetry. What's that quote? "Her poetry was akin to prose, and her prose to poetry" That's my goal! Anyhow, lots of love!

Beast Master Zelas: Xellos is definitly one to piss off people. As to Val dying, no, no, not nearly likely. Thanks for reading!

Monkeys! I've missed you and your Mistress. What happened to her, btw? As to Zelas and Luna being a pair, I think I read of it once in a fanfic a loooong time ago and I liked the idea. But it was so long ago I'm not sure.

Now, onto the fic! PS: I'm sorry there are no longer tabs. Against my permission, fanfiction . net has decided to be asses and mess up the coding for the chapters. (sighs) Oh well. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

REVIEWS FEED MY TWISTED BRAIN!! SO REVIEW!!

****

****

**Chapter 41**

Hong Kong, China  
June 9th, 2002

The song ended, and in the violent bass of the music that followed, Filia jerked away from their embrace, staring up at the ebony-clad demon in shock. "Xellos."

For a moment, he gazed hotly into her eyes, and she found herself unable to pull away. Then, swiftly grabbing the back of her neck, the Mazoku roughly pulled her forward again to kiss her mouth again, a rolling flare of demonic energy swelling around them.

_—Filia,—_ his voice filled her head with the familiar mental link . . . but the vast sensation of malevolence and sadistic glee overwhelmed her, and the dragoness shoved him away, sapphire eyes wide with astonishment as she backed into the wall and clutched at her temples. _No . . . control . . . _

_He's not tempering it . . ._

His pallid mouth opened in surprise, amethyst irises contracting swiftly as he gazed at her. "Filia . . ."

"Too much," she grimaced, holding her head and tugging upon her saffron locks in a desperate attempt to distract herself. "Too much!" Within her mind, she could feel it spinning, writhing; the hate, the greed, the cruelty seemed to be spiraling out of control. "Turn it off . . ."

Gaping like a fish, the General-Priest cut the telepathic link, marching forward to gently take her into his arms. "Filia . . . what . . ."

"The . . . evil . . ." she murmured, gasping for air as if suddenly thrust from the ocean onto the land. "I . . . how can you . . ." her huge turquoise eyes gazed up at him, filling with tears of shock as he took her into his embrace. "How can you . . . treat me with . . . such tenderness . . . when there is so much malice raging _within_ you?"

A cold smile played upon his lips, and his bent head lowered further to brush a kiss across her temple. "I'm . . . not sure. Perhaps because . . . I just want to be gentle with you."

Shaken, the Golden Dragon blinked swiftly, glancing down, then back up at the man holding her. In the darkness of the room, with his eyes hidden behind his veil of deep violet hair, there seemed to be a decidedly malicious intention beneath his pseudo-geniality.

"It doesn't hurt you . . ." she queried nervously, an uncertain questioning tone to the words. "Caring, I mean . . ."

"Only," he winced, then grinned, "if I dwell on it." His arms tightened around her for an instant, then he let her go. "No more links while I'm intoxicated, alright? You certainly are a frail little thing," he beamed, tapping her nose while she glared incredulously at him, "aren't you? Wouldn't want your mind to pop!"

_The alcohol must have caused him to drop his mental controls, _she mused. _No wonder his emotions were suddenly overwhelming. I can't believe he feels that all the time underneath the surface! His control must be exceptionally powerful._

Rolling her eyes, Filia tried to act as if nothing monumentally frightening had just occurred. "Right, sure. So, why don't we go talk to your new friend? I haven't really met him yet."

"Of course," Xellos smiled suavely, holding out his elbow to the scarlet and white-garbed dragoness as if they were in a time from centuries past, instead of a hotel room filled with digitalized music and gyrating young humans high on life and designer drugs.

_If only it were long ago . . .things were so much simpler back then. _Glancing up at her sable-dressed companion with doubt, the blonde took his arm and cast her gaze around the room as he began to lead them out towards the balcony. It appeared that Aundy had disappeared, probably tending his wounds and damaged ego elsewhere within the makeshift dance-club. Thankful that the inebriated party-goers seemed too intent upon their own giddy dancing to stare at the two of them, Filia returned her eyes to the oddly solemn, yet beaming, man at her side.

"Don't worry," Xellos smoothly spoke as they reached the glass doors, the tinted strobe-lights flickering across his pale face and coloring him emerald and mandarin. "That lecher isn't going to bother you anymore." He opened the doors and began to lead her through.

Eyes tightening, the dragoness flinched at his words and scowled, a slight ripple of worry causing a tremor along her down-turned mouth. "He wasn't that bad. At least he treated me with respect!"

With a blink, the Mazoku turned and stared at her as they stepped out into the night air. "Filia!"

"Well," the blonde growled, pulling away her hand, "it's true! You certainly don't treat me like your 'wife'!" she declared, glaring at him.

Mouth working, the violet-tressed demon seemed unable to find words. Finally, he raised his head slightly, and she could peer up into his hurt purple eyes as he gazed down at her, shoving his hands into the pockets of his ebony slacks. "But . . . he was pursuing you!"

"Stop talking like we're in the nineteenth century, Xellos," Filia snapped, her cerulean glare falling out upon the elderly gentleman who sat on the patio and plainly was trying to pretend that he couldn't hear their argument. "And it's not as if I had any reason to spend time with _you_. Remember, YOU are the one who pushed me away."

Brows rising into a worried peak, the General-Priest looked down and sighed. "Well, you . . . made me angry!" His head whipped up again, purple cat-eyes biting into her own. "And you should know better than to do _that_," his instantly chilled voice informed her.

Suddenly clutching the vermilion satin across her chest, Filia found herself taking a step back, teeth clenching in dread and blue eyes wincing. The window of discussion had closed; she could see that she would be treading on dangerous ground if she pushed him further.

_This is very bad,_ the Golden Dragon told herself as she watched him glower at her, then turn and stalk over towards where his new associate, Rykker, sat by a patio table. _Extremely bad. _Cringing, she shook her saffron head self-depreciatingly.

_I should have cast a Purification Spell on him when we were dancing! What an idiot. Now I'll probably not get another chance for at _least_ another hour. And if I tell him about Val and the fragment now, who knows what he'll do? Well,_ she groaned as she began to near the two men who sat around the wrought-iron table, _I told Lord Zelas that I wasn't cut out for this spy business, and I've certainly proven myself right._

((()))

Wolfpack Island  
June 9th, 2002

"Oh, look," Zelas told herself, up-ending a bottle of wine into her mouth and guzzling the contents. "This is when Xellos didn't wet the bed."

She sat on the marble floor of the ballroom, a dozen empty bottles of spirits behind her and an open photo-album at her knees. Above her, gigantic crystal chandeliers lit the cavernous space, the snowy walls and staircases glittering in the light.

Turning a page, the demoness pointed at another photo, and hiccupped. "And _this_ is not Xellos' first kiss." The picture depicted a violet-haired adolescent boy appearing quite surprised as he was kissed on the cheek by a tiny blonde girl.

"Boy, I wonder if Filia really looked like that?" mused the Regent. "I . . . gotta ask if I got her right. Too bad none of them ever really happened," she turned another page and tossed back another couple of gulps from the bottle, unmindful as the deep sanguine liquid sloshed over her dress.

Throwing aside the now-empty bottle, the pink-locked Mazoku announced, "Actually, I'm not really sure who his first kiss really was. I . . ." her eyes narrowed uncertainly and she squinted up at the chandeliers. "I don't think I really want to know . . . Good thing I told him to not harm females and children unless absolutely necessary . . ."

Rolling back, Zelas found a free spot on the stone and tried to drink from her new bottle again, only to splash it once more across her face before attempting to set it upright and finally succeeding. "He really was rather violent . . . cocky . . . precocious . . ."

She stared up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "What a darling child."

((()))

Hong Kong, China  
June 9th, 2002

Lon's head flicked up, and all of them turned to look behind them, across a sea of darkness that spread along the rooftops and bled into nothingness. "A wave of dark energy – but now it's gone. Let's go."

Within moments, she led their phasing to a towering hemisphere of blackness, and they stood before it warily.

Lifting up her staff, the old woman commanded, "Face me, demon. I feel you . . . drop this barrier or face me."

In the night air, a shimmer formed and coalesced into a hunched figure, tattered black cape flicking in the light wind. "Defeat me, then," rasped the form, and the head rose to reveal tortured features and sunken eyes. "If you're able."

The wall of blackness fell, and Lon thrust out her hands to her sides, calling, "Children, help those within! I will deal with this Monster!"

They hastened away, and the demon before her simply stood as she summoned her power, the rolls of magic seething in a windstorm around her. "So, demon, tell me. What is your purpose here?"

Darkness shook its head and laughed - a sobbing, wretched sound. Raising one hand slowly, the man-like creature ducked his chin and she could see, beyond the black pitch of night, his upper lip curl. A flare of ebony erupted in his palm, and his voice rose above the roar of her magic-gathering. "I have _no purpose_, old woman. Defeat me quickly, so I may be free," his eyes narrowed and he threw the energy at her, blackness spiraling towards her, "IF YOU CAN!"

((()))

Val felt himself lifted into a pair of arms, and he took a deep breath as he opened his eyes. "What . . ."

Just then, a jolt of realization flooded him and he turned to stare at the two immense auras vying for supremacy just a few yards from where he was, but in the darkness he couldn't see who they were.

The dragon's shocked golden gaze returned to the people holding him and he blinked to see two Chinese girls lifting him together, with only a small amount of difficulty. "Who are you?" he asked, getting to his feet and allowing them to rest.

"You are heavy," one said accusatorily, brushing back her long cerulean hair that matched her annoyed gaze.

The magenta-locked other elbowed her and smiled at him with bright violet eyes. "My name is Ling-Ling, and this is Lung-Lung." Though their hair and eyes had different colors, their features appeared identical.

Frowning, Val looked around on the roof in the darkness, only to see two figures helping a tiny form to her feet. "Iyzeka," he brushed past the twins and began striding over.

Before he could reach her, a bloom of viridian light flowed over them all and Val whipped his head around to stare at the sudden explosion of what he could only call holy magic: and before him, within the vibrant, emerald glow, a huge creature began to coalesce.

"Grandmother," one of the figures nearby whispered in a familiar voice.

Valgaav's mouth dropped open at the remembrance of that sound, like water trickling in a steam, and in his mind the bright, fluid vision of Xian burned and licked around the old wound . . .

His eyes shimmered as he gazed beyond to the brilliant, sleek creature that suddenly towered above them, green holy magic seeping like liquid light and silhouetting a stunned man standing directly below it who exuded darkness.

"Wait," the Ancient Dragon shook his head and gaped, all pains suddenly brushed aside at the shock, "who – who is that man, and what . . ." The teenager looked over to his side as Iyzeka came to stand next to him, also watching the display, then returned his stunned stare to the new being.

Long, bat-like emerald wings unfolded from the monumental creature, and a slender snout rose to point into the sky, jaw opening to emit a piercing screech.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Iyzeka squealed, suddenly clutching to Val's arm and hiding behind him.

The four natives drew around them yet remained silent.

"I . . ." Val shook his head, thrusting a hand through his jagged thatch of turquoise hair. "I donno'."

_Lon? You . . . you've been hiding quite a bit from us . . ._

A feminine sigh sounded behind him, and he glanced behind himself, almost reeling back to see Xian standing there next to a very familiar man. _Mu Tsu,_ he told himself, turning back around and flushing slightly as he gazed over at the humungous green dragon. _Oh, Lord, please have her not come up and talk to me. Please, let them just ignore me._ Closing his eyes, he took a deep, pained breath. _So, this is what Lon meant, after all. _His brows quirked and he could feel tears collecting against his eyelids.

_Xian is part dragon._

((()))

"So," Rykker sighed, leaning back in the obsidian-painted chair and looking at the two of them, "I believe you were going to prove that you were an immortal demon, Mister . . . ?"

With the mercenary's ice-blue upon him, Xellos ignored the surprised look upon his 'wife's' face and completed, "Metallium. And you?"

"James Rykker," he introduced himself, the apprehensive azure gaze of the woman cold upon him. "You don't approve of this, Miss Filia?" he asked her cordially, with as much Southern charm as he could muster given the circumstances.

"Well, no," she replied, her clear voice a balm, and Rykker found himself envious of this cruel man who had so solidly captured her heart. "We're supposed to do as _little _as possible to draw attention to ourselves!" Filia turned to beseech the amethyst-locked man at her left.

Her companion seemed to find this confusing for a moment, and his expression faltered in the same way as Rykker found familiar when someone was overly inebriated. "But . . ." he smiled, then, having found his stance, "if I don't, then James here won't believe me!"

"Though," Rykker interrupted before the crimson-dressed woman could retort angrily, "what I've seen so far is . . . interesting." He folded his hands over his lower chest and nodded towards Xellos' hand. "You healed that. Before, it was bleeding rather heavily, and in a matter of seconds it now appears to have never been damaged. However, you didn't cast a spell; even if you were one of the few people in the world who can cast spells silently, we would have seen the glow of healing magic from it."

Xellos' head dropped curtly and he gave Rykker a chilling grin. "Yes." Laughing, the violet-hued man poured himself another glass of wine from the bottle he'd procured and lifted it in a toast to him.

Beside him, the flaxen-haired woman's head drifted to her right, and she gazed out upon the city with a tortured expression crossing her lovely features.

Raising an eyebrow, the ex-soldier pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his the inner pocket of his suit-coat, concentrating on not displaying his nervousness. Slowly, he selected one and slid one out. "If you don't mind," he commented wryly, gaze flickering to the both of them in turn, "my nerves are just a _slight_ bit rattled."

_"Easy, old chap,"_ came Stedman over the wire. _"Is all that you just said _true_? Bloody hell, we've got some kind of telekinetic?"_

Rykker just sighed again as he took his lighter from the front pocket of his slacks and flicked it on, the flame casting a flickering apricot glow across those seated around the table as he brought the cigarette up to his mouth. Lighting the rolled-tobacco, the mercenary sucked in to pull the flame; his eyes upon the fire akin to the weight of Xellos' gaze upon his shoulders.

Just as the older man moved to return the pack to his inner coat pocket, that harsh amethyst became amused. "If I may?" spoke the other man, holding up an open palm to halt him.

Rykker nodded with more than a bit of wariness. With a smirk, Xellos suddenly had a cigarette in his outstretched hand as well, and the blonde gasped in surprise and anger, crying, "Xellos!"

Glancing into his pack, the mercenary did, indeed, find one cigarette missing. "Fascinating," the Southern gentleman mused, eyes growing dark.

"Oh, that's nothing, really," Xellos told him, flicking the cigarette held between his slender fingers. With a _foosh_, the tip was engulfed in flames. Chuckling, he brought the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag, and they watched as the fire settled into a tip of smoldering ember. With that, he leaned back in his chair, the darkness of his clothing and hair almost swallowing his pallid hands and features within their pull.

_No magic,_ Rykker told himself, taking another pull from his cigarette and chiding himself over the almost imperceptible shudder that shook his hand. _And he lifted that man as if he were weightless, a man that was a good two inches taller than himself._

_Do I believe this? Does this count as proof? _He looked down at his empty martini glass and sighed very slightly. _He certainly looks demonic enough . . . _The strobe lights reflected along the slender pool of vodka at the bottom of the goblet in a lurid flicker that echoed the frantic beating of his heart. _I have to calm down. _With that, he took a long drag from the cigarette and closed his eyes. _Calm . . . breathe . . ._

"Alright," Rykker smiled as he opened his crystal blue eyes and looked directly at Xellos. "You're a demon."

((()))

Kendar flinched as the monstrosity of a jade-drenched dragon rose before him, radiating the glow of holy magic and the scent of ancient power. "My Lady," he told her, soot-colored eyes wide and appreciative, "it's a privilege to witness your true form."

In everyone's mind – including his own - bloomed the sound of her voice, yet it was enveloped by a richer, smoother tone than her human form gifted. _–Thank you . . . though I had been under the impression that the demon-race saw my kind as "beasts".—_

"Not all of us, Ma'am," he sketched a bow, his darkness shifting around him.

--_And what an even greater honor, to be slain by me.—_

Nodding in agreement, the Mazoku readied himself to phase and attack, then blinked as suddenly the image and sensations of the emerald dragon before him slid into two giant forms, then four, then eight, circling him with the bite of holy magic and the glow of green. _What on earth?!_ Panicking, the demon disappeared, flashing in towards one of the dragon figures' heads and astrally cutting through it with his power – and finding nothing there.

Pain lanced through his spirit body as an attack from behind sliced into his aura, and he turned, rage suddenly boiling over, to face the multitude of enemies.

--_Lost your way, little boy?— _mocked the ancient dragoness, the voice echoing from every monumental figure and every viridian eye glowing with amusement.

"Interesting tricks," Kendar hissed, the desperation threatening to overwhelm his psyche. _I don't think I can beat her, General Xellos,_ he thought of his ex-commander, then saw the loving blue eyes of the Gold look at him from within the confines of his own mind. _Perhaps then, I shall never feel that compassion . . ._ His head dropped, and the fractured spirit clenched his fists, then raised his gaze to the duplicate dragon forms surrounding him, their emerald eyes watching him curiously.

With a roar of anguish, Kendar phased swiftly, cutting down the figures one by one, but not fast enough - for new wounds blazed into life in the night air, that shimmering green hue of pain and torment flashing across the landscape as it sliced jaggedly into him.

Finally, there was one dragon-figure left, and he could see the flicker of dark energy that was his damage upon her. "Old woman," he smirked painfully, clutching at his untouched human chest and feeling the astral wound within him as it leaked away his power into the swirling abyss of the spirit plane. _Too late,_ he told himself, knowing that for all of his speed, there had been something indefinable about this glittering emerald dragoness that became his downfall.

Kendar suddenly was aware of new creatures nearing him, one that held a taste and tang strangely familiar in more than one aspect, and he glanced over to them, a loneliness so poignant swelling within him that it threatened to overwhelm him. "General Xe . . ." he blinked, then shook his head and frowned at the strangely similar astral energy. "No . . ." his gray eyes found the source, wincing at the feeling of more of his essence dripping away.

The amber-haired demon child approached him, eyes wide with that compassion, but not cerulean, not blue, not turquoise –

Kendar dropped to the ground with a gasp as he began to loose cohesion in his physical form. "Child," he spoke, voice shaking and rough as rattling bones or the cold of November, and tears began to flood his eyes, his will no longer able to stop them. "You share Xellos' matrix, Mazoku."

He winced as she dropped to her knees, arms enveloping him, and in the corner of his deteriorating mind, he could feel the shock and confusion from her companions. "You cannot feel that emotion," Kendar railed, beginning to sob against her embrace. "Coldness is part of the tincture, the Mazoku are suffused with icy indifference and the heat of hatred, can't you feel it, child?"

In his babbling, suddenly he could feel a cool wave of something flow over his astral wounds as she rocked him, her feathery maroon hair brushing across his face as she bowed her head towards him. _--Xellos will not be indifferent to your struggles for him,--_ her voice in his mind spoke, and the balm of her magic filled his spirit form. _--And I fight that indifference, I want no part of it. Have my compassion,--_ she brushed the tears from his sallow, sunken cheeks with gentle fingers . . .

. . . And Kendar wallowed in that feeling she gave to him until his astral body dropped into restful oblivion.

_. . . . compassion . . . who am I . . . _

_will I not burn from emotion . . . . . ._

_save me . . ._

((()))

Gazing out onto the dark-steeped night, Filia risked a glimpse over her shoulder at the demon sitting next to and behind her. _Xellos . . ._

The subdued Mazoku's attentions concentrated upon Rykker as they talked, both smoking their cigarettes and seemingly ignoring her.

Finding her eyes drawn to the glittering purple of Xellos' own, the tow-headed dragoness sighed, some part of her heart pining for the graceful sweep of his arm as he raised the wine glass to his lips, those slender fingers at once so gentle and yet so dangerously callous and cruel as they flicked ash from his cigarette.

Slumping slightly in her wrought-iron chair, the blonde turned in the seat to look more fully upon her companion, a dreary ache settling somewhere beyond her chest. That beauty of his sharp features, the flecks of purple deep within his full lashes, the upturned smile when he glanced her way . . . all were lost for her.

Dropping her chin, Filia stared at her hands as they lay upon her ivory skirt, palms open as if pleading for some distant, long-forsaken gift. _Oh, Xellos . . . I miss you . . ._ Something akin to surprise filtered through her being as she saw a drop of crystal liquid splash across her hand. Disheartened, she lifted it before her to study the shimmer of the droplet, and wipe those following it from her eyes.

In the back of her mind, she registered that their conversation had drawn into silence, and she glanced up at the two men seated with her.

Rykker gazed sadly down upon her from where he stood over her, having risen in his chair; a hand brandished a crisp, ivory handkerchief to her. "My dear, don't despair," he spoke softly to her, pale blue eyes kind.

The Mazoku beside her seemed indifferent, glancing away back towards the closed doors of the balcony, but Filia wondered if that curl of his lip and the twitch of his fingers around his wine glass meant he had been paying attention.

Accepting the white fragment, Filia bowed her head, finding wisps of her saffron hair tossing around her and settling into a gold-spun shroud over her form. That wind carried the smoke from Xellos' cigarette, and she could only watch as it dissipated in the air around them while she dried her eyes. "Thank you," she finally replied to Rykker as he sat back down. "But I fear I have no recourse but desperation."

Her eyes dropped to the bottle of Zinfandel and the deep rouge glistening along the surface, unsurprised when Xellos set down his empty glass and reached for the carafe to refill it. With the sound of muffled music reverberating as the only noise in the empty silence, Filia raised her gaze to his pale face, searching those empty amethyst eyes for anything she could take with her.

As if feeling her eyes upon him, Xellos' head rose and in one swift motion, his violet stare locked onto her, brow furrowed above. Lifting the almost finished cigarette to his mouth, he took one last drag, ignoring her wince at the carcinogen. His piercingly cold eyes never left her own as he held the smoke within his lungs, then released it slowly; those deep amethyst pools hid any emotion from her.

Filia watched as he crushed the butt of the cigarette between his fingers with an unaffected smirk touching his lips. As the fire was smothered, a faint hissing sound caught in her ears from the slight burning of his flesh. "Xe- . . . Xellos," she murmured, azure gaze saddening at the unfeeling nature of his eyes upon her.

One wiry shoulder jerked, and the demon turned his head away to glance at the doors, taking up his glass of wine and downing it swiftly. "If you would, please," he finally spoke firmly, pouring a new glass for himself from the wine bottle, "entertain her for me while I'm away, Rykker." He took the glass and stood, ignoring her gasp of surprise as she rose swiftly, about to follow him.

"Miss Filia," the older human touched her arm, stopping her before she went after the Mazoku, "I think perhaps he just needs some space."

The scarlet clothed woman's gaze followed Xellos as he walked to the other side of the patio, and she drooped into her chair at seeing him lean against the railing and gaze out upon the city, a down-turned curve to his shoulders that plunged a deep-seated ache far into her heart. "He's hurting," she told Rykker firmly, hands clenched together on her lap. "Why _shouldn't_ I go to him?"

The elderly gentleman shook his salt-and-pepper head, smoothing the cream-colored scarf draped down his shoulder. "He's distancing himself to keep that pain from harming you." He put out his cigarette and shook his head again, Southern drawl deeper than it had been before. "Quite an unusual individual . . . especially for a demon." A slim, ivory eyebrow rose and he gazed at her frankly, his forthright statement lacking in any threatening tone and somehow comforting to her.

"Yes," Filia nodded, glancing back towards the violet-hued Mazoku turned away from them. "he is."

((()))

It was wrong, it was all wrong.

Swirling, mixing, he could feel himself lost, tossed upon that sea of chaos, yet so far from God . . . the sensation of being adrift in that golden darkness without Her felt almost blasphemous.

His eyes searched the streets below, beyond the black railing he leaned against, and inexplicably, he could feel every rage and sorrow, blinding him and bludgeoning him, sinking into him and lifting him up, and yet the only image within his mind's eye was her . . .

_Filia._

Xellos tossed back the last of his wine, and in a sudden fury, flung the glass down, watching as it shattered against the wall, the shards skittering like crystal and dropping to a balcony below them. He could see their room from here . . . the abandoned banquet Val had set out for them, the fractured glass door, and those jagged edges that seemed to glow with an echoing pain . . .

Ducking his amethyst head, the demon held a hand to his chest; his senses whirled around him, uncontrolled and uncontrollable, but . . . natural to him . . . he felt no confusion in that.

The confusion lay with the dragoness behind him. Her emotions fluttered over him, a tang of pain and suffering but mostly a longing that he found disturbed him, disquieted the billowing malevolence he clutched so tightly to the core of his being. _Filia . . . my wife . . . isn't she?_ Then why was the thick desire causing such uncertainty? Because of what she desired of him?

_Yes. _His mouth tightened, then opened in a gasp of agony found only along the ebb and flow of his being._ How can she want this?_ The concept suddenly overwhelmed him, and he bent his head, wondering if he should leave the human form to cloister himself in the darkness of oblivion. _She wants our union . . . but that's impossible. Is it? We are married . . . aren't we? But Mazoku don't marry . . . I thought she hated me? She _doesn't_ hate me? What am I doing . . . here . . . anyhow . . . ?_

Jerking, his hands began to shake, violet eyes hollow. The demon sensed his knees begin to buckle under him, and yet it seemed as if he was watching himself from somewhere beyond; he felt nothing, his body numb.

_Where am I? _

Looking above him, he found the ebony-draped night mocking him . . . even the stars had disappeared, extinguished and untouchable. A strange wave of abandonment filtered through his ravaged mind, and his teeth clenched, his arms catching himself before he slumped to the pavement.

"Xellos!" a voice called behind him, and he blinked with surprise to hear words directed at him. Finding some solace in his ferocious wrath, he straightened, glaring up at the empty black sky. _You've abandoned me, Lady? _he asked the night, and began to chuckle softly when no answer returned.

"Xellos . . ." That voice again, and he spun, only to find the flaxen-haired dragoness gazing up at him worriedly. His laughter merely grew louder, and he grabbed her, shocking her by pulling her close.

With a wicked smile that quickened her heartbeat in his ears, the Mazoku held her closely and peered down into those cerulean doe-eyes. "Filia . . . I'm flattered by you."

"Huh?" Those eyes stared at him, lost, scared; funny, it seemed so familiar, was it familiar? It was as if he was looking at himself, but that was impossible, he was never afraid . . . was he?

"You fear me," he said quietly, ignoring the concerned gaze that Rykker sent him from across the balcony. "Don't. I'll protect you. But if you want, you can still feel afraid . . ." He quietly cackled as she began to struggle a bit in his arms, her mouth opening in fright, and those bright ocean-blue eyes . . . he could lose himself in them . . .

"Your terror is refreshing," he told her with amusement, her growing dread heightening his desire for her, "and I think I like it."


	44. Chapter 42

I am SOO sorry for it being so long – over two months I think – since I updated. Things have just been really busy and life has been bad . . . had a lot of writer's block! But thanks for not yelling at me, everyone. It's been hard, but I managed to eck out another chapter.

Now for review replies:

**Triloga:** I certainly hope that Xian doesn't get with Val. She's married, and doesn't have an extended life-span because she's only part dragon, not even a forth. Thus why she's middle-aged, you see. Ku Lon is her great-great grandmother, so she's an eighth. Not enough to do much, I'm afraid! But fear not, more is to come!

**JoyCrux:** Filia is scared witless, of course. I would be, too, if I were her! I don't know how 13 pages could be too short, but I don't think I'd have much of an update if I wrote longer ones! Lol. Xel will sober up shortly, I promise!

**NatsuRuby:** Thanks! There's still more interaction to come, and hopefully soon they'll get out of China, for Pete's sakes!

**Mystical-Maiden:** Wow, thanks! Yeah, I hadn't planned on bringing Xian back, but I thought it would be an interesting twist, so I decided to reintegrate her! I'm glad you liked it. Iyzeka IS confusing; she's not the average Mazoku. And there may be something between her and Val, (many people seem to think there is) or their may not. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like the next chapter!

**Mwafwa:** Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it so much! I really wanted Iyzeka to be seen for what she was capable of instead of just the dorky little girl she usually acts like. It's always good to show the character's deeper sides. I'm also really pleased that you could see that Xellos is confused and wondering what is going on. Yeah, he does like scaring her; then he can comfort her, which is twisted, but pure Mazoku IMO, though tame for them. Of course, we must remember, Xellos is no tame Mazoku! LOL. Hope this chapter suits you too!

**Inverse-chan:** Many thanks for the review, and hopefully you'll like this chap too!

**Catwho:** Aw, how sweet! Not sure if Xellos getting more odd is good or bad, but things do change in this chapter. Sorry it's been so long!

**Grace:** No probs about reviewing the last chapter. Sometimes stuff just happens. I understand now that you disliked how out of control he was. But he didn't choose to drink to that point – he was so upset that he forgot that his magic was turned off, thus not helping his absorption of alcohol. Things have just been too stressful for our favorite Mazoku lately. And the magic he was using was used after he was drunk. That's like saying that after you're totally drunk, that eating will cure you. It doesn't – though it helps. And he DID get a high from the negative emotions earlier. Don't you read, lol? This was different. Finally, while he has been in covert ops for so long, he never was with two of the three people in the world he cares for the most – two people who have no idea how to do it and who might be in harm's way.

I'm glad you liked Kendar and the dragon revelation! You helped a lot in keeping things fresh in the word choices, and I'm glad that I'm living up to your high expectations, lol. And, yes, Filia needs to see that Xellos is, in reality, very dangerous and insane, for all that he may care for her and she for him. Hope you like this chapter, too, things change! (finally)

**Kaeru Shisho:** (prologue) Hey, my new fav reviewer! You give great reviews. First off, I have to be honest, it was originally pg-13. then I realized, "Gee, writing a story where Filia and Xellos are adults really does fall under R for violence, sexuality and swearing."

Lina dying was one of my saddest parts to write. The fanfic originally started off at the part where Filia and Xel were talking in the present day, but a lot of people thought it was an AU or that they hadn't changed enough over the years. So I decided "I have to write something so that people can see how they were in the beginning and that they have changed". I cried a lot when I wrote that part, feeling very connected to the characters.

Thanks for noting my "wuxia" influence – angst and dourness with comedy, drama and action. How do you put that kind of work into a category? No idea. I usually switch out categories every once in a while, lol. As to our favorite couple, I figured they would settle into a certain routine before long; thus the bickering continued, but more tame.

(chapt 1) Well, as to Filia realizing the truth, after so many years living with a "prankster" it's hard to believe something so odd! Glad you liked Xellos and Val's interactions; what I love is that Val always shows Xel up, lol. Tons of fun! Thanks again!

(Chapt 2) Filia was being rather mean, wasn't she? Men are such sensitive creatures. But Xellos is far more vindictive than most men! He's such a girl . . . Anyway, conflict is so fun, isn't it?

(Chapt 3) Xellos may be good at lust, but love is a problem. And Xellos did seem rather petulant when Lina stole Galvera from him, didn't he? LOL, that was one of my favorite parts. He's very touchy. And I have always held that those who act human must have similarities, so of course, he would!

(Chapt 4) Well, he really did mean it. It wasn't to get to kiss her, not really . .. though it IS a good excuse.

(Chapt 6) Val is probably the person I feel most sorry for because he's a teenager, an immortal, and his "parents" are immature morons (to him, anyhow – or perhaps not just to him . . .) He tries to be the mature one, but sometimes he just needs to be a kid.

(Chapt 42) What happened to the other chapters?!! No one knows . . . anyhow, lol, I am quite pleased that you were filled with dread – that's my whole point of this chapter. Xellos has always been a bit off his rocker, but the past few things I've been throwing at him have totally tipped the scales. Kendar is sad, but hopefully reformable, and Filia's pure obsession is fun. After all, what else is total and absolute love of someone but crazy?

**Mistress DragonFlame:** Well, good luck with that. But I doubt I could ever write 30 page chapters! No way . .. most people write 4 page chapters! Why do I have to write 10 times that! And Filia not casting: she's AFRAID. Terrified, really. Thanks for everything!

**SithKnight-Galen:** Thanks so much for your words! And I'm glad you're rooting for Filia. She's a great character to expand upon. As to the curses, I figure that this is an AU for that where they haven't been cursed. As to Rykker . . .lol. He's not an original character, let's just say that!

Yeah, we have the slayer's D20 system ourselves. And, as I'm sure you've noticed, I have a penchant for darkness within people – too bad the dark side makes people ugly, ne? There goes the sex-appeal. As to your last words, it's not "Lady" it's "Master". Yeshua is Hebrew for something. What, I'm not going to tell you! Go look it up, lol, you lazy Sith, you!

**Monkeys:** I'm sorry, touchy subject, your Mistress, I suppose. -- And who said Kendar was dead? LOL. Thanks for the review!

**YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko:** Yeah, I kinda like Xellos' sexiness too. Stupid sexy men making us like them . . .anyhow! Yep, he made his move! But things will be different soon.

**Velf:** Wow, you don't know the story! That's amazing. Thanks so much for your words, I really appreciate them. Yes, I love intelligent romance, and slow; glad we both like the same. I'm enjoying your fanfic a great deal, as well! And don't be silly, yours is very good. Writers always need other writer's works to read. The scary thing is, when I first saw Haku I thought "THEY STOLE XELLOS!" because they look exactly alike – but Haku is younger and green-tinged, instead of purple, lol. Thanks for the review, hope you still like it.

Yet again! Xellos, kinky? Um . . he's a demon! Besides that, lots of humans are kinky and they don't even have his good excuse! Lol. Glad to see someone else pointing out that Xellos really doesn't know much about emotions. So many people seem to think that just because he HAS them that means he's an expert.

(chapt 17) Filia has been through Hell, but Xellos lives there! Just kidding . . . or maybe not, metaphorically speaking. Thanks, sorry you stayed up to read! Go to bed, you silly goose!

(chapt 18) Val is tired of babysitting. And, yes, they both have alternate forms, as does Xellos, but his has not been fully gotten into as of yet. Hope you don't think Xellos is tame after the last chapter and this one!

**Amber:** Glad you like Filia! Thanks for reviewing again, btw. I hope you're doing well. And glad you liked the interlude. Keep reading! And let me know what's up!

**Ishy-chan:** Thanks! The evil is pretty tasty, isn't it?! Here's another chapter, sorry so long a time since the last one….

**The Chaotic Ones:** I can see your name fits. I'll put in more Val if I can manage it! But what's not good? LOL. (probably Xellos being out of his mind)

**Shahrezad1:** Boy does Xellos ever need a psychologist. LOL. I think Filia would actually do quite well, since she's compassionate and in comparison is rather sane. And why does everyone think Kendar is dead? LOL. Thanks for the review!

**Neko-Metallium:** Four jobs? Ich. That sucks. I'm glad you liked the Omake! As for Luna and Zelas, well, some things people just can't stomach, but I don't intend on having too much lemon with them since they already know they're in love, so what's the point? Lights go out, and we all know what happens. It's when the relationship is a bit more vague that the bedroom scenes need to be expressed. I'm sorry you dislike the fact that I like the English voices better, but I really hate Akira Ishida's voice. I think it's the same voice for Golden Boy, and sorry, but that's the least sexy man I can imagine. If you can even call him a man . . . Thanks for the admiration, though! I am pleased! As to the Slayers D20, yes, we already have that. That's actually where we got those stats from, lol. And, I agree, Xellos is a sex god. Though IMO he has to contend with Duo Maxwell, who is also very sexy and has longer hair . . . . Not that this has anything to do with anything, mind you . . .

ON TO THE FANFIC!!!!!

**Chapter 42**

Hong Kong, China  
June 9th, 2002

The overcast night sky gave the city a decisively sinister quality, Stedman decided as he gazed up, far into the depths of the inky blackness overhead, and beyond the pinpoints of light from the towering skyscrapers.

He had chosen - not long after Rykker's discovery of the telekinetic - that rather than waiting, a wiser course of action would be to start setting up his equipment.

Now, leaning back in the driver's side of the large, silvery-gray van, the elderly man adjusted his fedora and narrowed ice-blue eyes at the empty vastness above that seemed to spread across the city.

Stedman had decided to leave Rykker to his thoughts, for it seemed the man would be battling some rather difficult concepts when interacting with this 'Xellos' character, and he no doubt needed some time to digest all that he'd seen and heard.

He hadn't told Stedman what he'd seen.

But then again, Stedman wasn't sure he wanted to know at this point. _Some things are better left unsaid for the moment,_ he told himself, nodding.

_"Stedman?" _Rykker's voice suddenly spoke from the cel'phone, and the gentleman raised it from his lap to hold to his ear.

"Welcome back, old chap," he gave a lopsided smile to the ebony skies and straightened in the car seat. "You . . . had an interesting little time there, I imagine," he continued, voice mild and reserved.

_"He's talking to the girl, now. Stedman, I'm not sure what's going on, but I think something's coming to a head. Remember Caine?"_

"Of course I do," Stedman frowned. "Hard to forget."

A long sigh sounded, and Rykker muttered,_ "I'm not ashamed to admit that I wish he were here right now."_

Stedman found his eyes narrowing, and he shook his head slowly, almost regretfully. _Something really did happen . . . sometimes I hate it when I'm right. _"This Xellos did something, didn't he." More of a statement than a question, his voice took on a frigid, dour tone.

_"Never seen anything like it,"_ came the reply, and Rykker's Southern drawl could not be mistaken for anything else. _"No magical irradiation, no necessary verbalization; he seems to have empathic, telekinetic and pyrokinetic abilities, accelerated healing on mental command, superhuman strength . . ."_

A nervous chuckle came across the line, and Stedman shook his head, listening to his partner worriedly. _"I'm not even sure that it is strength. Stedman, this gentleman lifted a man taller and most likely far heavier than himself by the neck, with one hand. I didn't even see strain in his muscles. I'd almost have said he was just raising his hand and lifting thin air for the lack of work he put into it."_

"Could be more telekinesis. But that self-healing worries me . . ." Stedman let out a long breath and leaned back into the seat again. "What's the situation?" _After all, no matter how disturbing this young man may be, we've got to pay attention._

_"No sign of the target. But Xellos could put another variable into this equation that we have _absolutely_ no control over."_

Stunned, the old mercenary sat up straight and exclaimed in irritation, "You don't think he's likely to become our adversary, do you?! Bloody hell, tell me you didn't upset him, Rykker! The last thing we need is some bloody upstart getting in our way."

With a chuckle, Rykker returned, _"I don't think you've got quite the hold on this situation that someone in my position has. You make it sound as if he's merely a possible annoyance . . . I think we've got a larger problem than that."_

_I know that tone of voice,_ Stedman scowled at his reflection in the rear-view mirror. "You think he's _that_ dangerous."

_"I think that if we walk away from this man at this moment, he could become quite the liability. What we've got here is either a superhuman prodigy with practically unlimited, untapped potentiality to decimate or recreate his surroundings, or," _and with this, his weighty sigh seemed practically tangible through the 'phone, _"a veritable god."_ The following silence filled him with dread._ "Stedman . . ."_

Expression hardening, he removed his hat and turned to look at the door separating the back of the van from the cab, cold turquoise eyes stern. "Right-o. In that case, old man," he rose and walked to the door, opening it to stand within the archway and gaze down at the equipment filling the back, "I'm at your disposal."

_"We're under communication blackout. Which is preferred, really. I'd rather not have to explain all of this to H. Q.," _Rykker's detached voice mused. _"In that case, we have a choice. Either get Mister Metallium to assist us . . . or eliminate him."_

Stedman noted the finality to his tone, yet also a resonance of uncertainly. "_If_ we CAN, you mean. IF."

Rubbing his eyes as he looked over the veritable armory in the back of the van, the elderly Britain could only give a bitter smile to himself . . . for silence appeared to be Rykker's only reply.

((()))

Telgaln hung within the shadows, alone. Before him, in the corporeal dimension, his enemies stood holding each other upon their balcony, unaware of the dangerous ground they tread.

The sunken man laughed jaggedly, a touch of mania in his parted lips, and his hollow ebony eyes locked upon the two solidly.

_Oh, how sweet to simply kill them right now, _he told himself, hands wrapping into bony fists as he stared at the traitor, sickened by the emotions rolling from both the Greater Beastmaster and the Beast he consorted with. _Hah, it's no wonder that people began abbreviating Greater Beastmaster to Greater Beast when they spoke of Zelas and her minions. Both Zelas and Xellos are soft to the corporeals. Especially those animals that call themselves dragons. Giant, foul lizards, leftovers from the dinosaurs. They think themselves cultured and above us when their own histories and pasts are soiled with the blood of their own peoples and, _he laughed fuller now, enraptured by his thoughts, _the blood of their innocent followers! They forget their own twisted origins, the deeds they performed in the twilight of their race's life . . . The slaughter and sacrifices those insects that call themselves humans gave to them._

Cracking the knuckles of his human body, Telgaln smirked painfully at the couple. Though the Beast had become afraid, her terror suddenly gained a tinge of _caring_ and it soiled the emotions, almost enough to sicken the human form he inhabited. _But if I kill them all now, that stubborn child,_ he growled, recalling Xellos' subordinate, _will leave the stone trapped in her pocket dimension. _

For some indescribable reason, the young demoness possessed an uncanny knack for manipulating dimension, able to twist space into an area impossible not only to locate, but to penetrate.

He needed that fragment . . . it remained imperative that not one fragment disappeared into _any_ void, _anywhere_.

So instead of attacking from the astral plane and swiftly dispatching them, he would have to make them aware of his presence, and goad them into using the stone to ensure their survival. _Then, I can snatch up the fragment and slaughter them all. _

The dark-locked Mazoku cackled again at the ingenious of his plan, his laughter filling the swirling colors of subspace around him, and a twisted sneer bent his lips. "Xellos, traitor to our race . . . your death will be nether swift, nor painless. I intend," his black eyes glittered, "to crush and twist and wring every last drop of torment through you."

—

Filia gasped as Xellos pulled her flush with his body, every inch of her shocked by the sensation of him against her and his enflamed violet gaze still locked upon her eyes. "Xellos!" Weakened by the feeling of every muscle and every curve and angle of his form, the dragoness found herself flushing brilliantly and returning his impassioned stare.

"Stay with me, Filia," he murmured into her hair, running his hands through the long, gossamer strands of gold. "I need the certainty of your feelings." His hands fell to her shoulders and firmly held her, amethyst cat-eyes peering into her own almost manically. "What do you feel?"

_Xellos?_ Confused, the blonde stared at him in shock. _What on earth is he talking about?_ "I don't understand . . ."

"What do you _feel_," he practically demanded, violet orbs widening and sending a piercing gaze right through her. "For _me_," he continued faintly, and the whispered plea shattered all the terror and uncertainty existing within her, in one liquid moment of her sapphire eyes caught within his.

Blinking, the moment past, Filia's lips parted, her saffron eyebrows peaking in empathy as waves of compassion drenched her. "Oh, Xellos," she tightened their embrace and rested her head upon his shoulder, wallowing in the overwhelming feeling of his touch. "You're my best friend . . . You're so important to me."

The Mazoku almost seemed to slump into her at that, his arms enveloping her. "Filia . . ." his nasal voice slipped across her skin like velvet, "I don't want to lose you."

Shock jolted through her like an electric current of emotion as the slurred words struck her. "You won't," she held him tightly to her, "I promise you wont . . . But, Xellos, you need to get rid of the poison in you, you're hurting because of it."

"I am?" his bleary words tripped along her spine and sent shivers through her body as his fingers casually began playing down her back and sides. "Just . . . don't go," the priest sighed, leaning further against her as his muscles laxed. _Oh, Xellos . . ._

"I won't," she smiled sorrowfully, azure eyes misting from the raw depth of her emotions, "I promise I'll—"

_FOOSH._ With a jerk of his head, Xellos suddenly thrust the both of them away, rolling them on the concrete as a blast of ebony energy burned a gigantic hole into the side of the building where they had stood – screaming filled the air and the sound of the party-goers crying as they ran from the room inside – Rykker pulled out two guns and the demon laying upon her phased to stand in front, facing into the darkness —

A chuckling darted over the shrieking of the humans, and a man appeared above them, hanging in the air outside the balcony. "Xellos," his smooth bass voice rolled over them, jet eyes twinkling. "Or should I call you, 'Judas'?"

The violet-locked man glared up at him, fists clenched at his sides and ebony shirt undulating in the sudden wind that began to grow around them. "Your betrayal is far greater than mine."

Wincing, Filia moved her foot very slightly, just enough to brush up against Xellos' ankle . . .

Telgaln tossed back his head and began to laugh as lesser demon upon demon began to shimmer into existence from the darkness surrounding. "But I will be the one to survive," he cackled, spreading his arms, "and the winner writes the history books. Or at least, that's what these insects of yours say."

"_Purify,_" Filia whispered, cerulean gaze pained . . . and a tiny sliver of argent light glittered where she pressed her foot against his leg . . .

Xellos took a sudden, gasping breath, and his back straightened, head cocking up with a confident smile spreading across his mouth. "The time for talking is past," the priest bowed slightly, eyes fixed upon the man floating above.

"Yes," Telgaln smirked as Rykker and Filia gathered themselves to stand behind the violet-hued demon, all three glaring up at him. "It is."

((()))

A deep, quiet-plunged silence had fallen over the group of Chinese as they stood upon the rooftop, surrounding the broken and beaten form of the new Mazoku.

Valgaav gazed down at the little girl who held this odd demon so tenderly as she healed him. Shaking his head, the teal-haired dragon stood within the almost surreal realm he now inhabited, a strange ache settling over his heart.

Finally, he looked over to the now-transformed Lon who stood meters away, her long silver hair once again dancing upon the breeze and those coal-black eyes staring firmly into his own. Gifting him a nod of understanding that he felt firmly unable to comprehend, the old woman slowly walked forward towards them all. The Asian part-dragons stepped aside, a path cleaved quite clearly through their ranks.

Raising his turquoise head slightly, Val found himself fighting against the draw to gaze around him, wanting to catch upon the amber light of his old love. But his control held his gaze upon the ancient woman before him as she approached. "Lon. What are all of you doing here? You . . . have kept a great many secrets, haven't you."

"Well," the matron chuckled, swinging her staff nonchalantly, "_Yêxìng_ is not the only one who can keep secrets, you know."

Jerking back as if struck, Valgaav shuddered slightly, his mind filled with remembrance of that name . . . "Xellos spent much of his time within the Orient, didn't he," he breathed, deep golden eyes hollow.

"Yes, he did," Ku Lon nodded, her sharp gaze heavy along his spine. "_Before_ the War of the Demons' Failure. But . . ." she smiled eerily, and the sight sent a clammy shiver along his back, "you shouldn't have been able to know about that. Should you have."

Glaring suddenly, the tall young man folded his arms across his chest and snorted. "Why do you call him that?"

She raised a brow and shook her head, voice rasping slightly as she chuckled. "It has no easy translation . . . savage, untamed, wild and uncontrollable . . . all can be ascribed to the word _Yêxìng_, and yet none can truly give a correct distinction."

Valgaav's eyes tightened, arms unfolding and hands clenching into fists at his side as he spat, "I know what the word means, old woman." Glaring down at her, the young man growled, "I don't have time for this. I need to know who this demon is and why you're here," he told her, gesturing to the collapsed man-like figure resting in Iyzeka's lap. "If you're here to help us defend against the enemies that are after the fragment, then that's great. But Xellos and my mom could be fighting for their lives right now," the Ancient Dragon stressed, teeth bared in growing rage, "and I'm gonna go help them whether you come along or not!"

The others standing around them appeared surprised, but he ignored them, his eyes concentrating on the old woman. _I'm sorry, Xian . . . this severity was something I had hoped to spare you._

Lon merely chuckled and nodded, waving her staff towards the strange Mazoku. "This demon was the one who created the shield around you, and is most likely working for your enemy. However, he seems to despise his position and his superior. While it is a blessing to have an ally within your opponent's ranks," one white brow rose mockingly, "if you want him to live, you'd better leave him here and pretend you never knew his intentions."

Val nodded, tossing his glare back to Iyzeka. "Get up, leave him," he commanded. "If he is who Lon says he is, then Telgaln is probably already attacking Mom and Xel. This was a distraction for us, to keep us from helping Xellos and from giving him the stone to use."

With a quick bounce of her head, the little demoness slipped out from under the tattered man and rushed over to Valgaav's side. "Right." Her viridian eyes flickered to the old woman and back to Val.

"Are you coming to help?" he asked Lon. "Because we're leaving now."

A loud chortle erupted from the squat matriarch, and she retorted, "We will aid you. But," a smirk twisted her wrinkled mouth, "we shall do it in our own way."

Growling, Val glared at her and spat, "Iyzeka, let's go." Turning to the Mazoku girl, he surveyed her astral injuries quickly, a hard line pursing his lips. With a shake of his head, he elicited a squeal from her as he grabbed her up into his arms, nodding his head to the group of dragon-kin standing around him. "Thanks; see you in the battle," he spoke gruffly, then disappeared into the multi-hued vortex of the astral plane.

((()))

As Xellos watched, legions of demons phased into being around Telgaln's position, and the violet-locked Mazoku growled low under his breath. _Wearing me down, just so you can finish me off?_ he wondered, tisking the tyrant in his mind. _Foolish, Telgaln. Very foolish. Now that I'm not inebriated any longer, my thinking is unaffected – a fact you'll learn to rue._

With a slight chuckle at the sensation of Rykker's surprise behind him, the priest spread his arms and began gathering his aura, tossing behind him, "James, you wouldn't happen to have enchanted artillery or explosives, would you?" _Oh, Val, where are you? _Clenching his teeth, Xellos' palatable rage rolled from him in terrifying waves, an undulating black mist of energy.

Around them, Telgaln's army of Mazoku, mostly those not strong enough to create their own physical form, closed in on the balcony, hundreds of ethereal phantoms tossing astral attacks that frothed with power just as they phased and struck again –

Filia's shield around herself and Rykker barely held, but Xellos' boiling energy absorbed the assaults aimed at him, his glittering purple eyes raised almost manically to the demons as they continued to circle and hurl ebony volts at them, the edges of the balcony shuddering and pieces breaking away, _—Valgaav!—_ his mind-voice cried out in anguish, _—If you're dead, I won't forgive you!— _though somehow he had thought he would have known, inside, if Val died – and the patio began to crumble into bits –

- then behind him, phasing – familiar – and the Greater Beast felt a rush of strength return to him as some giddying emotion rushed along his nerves -

- Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his shoulder, shaking in agony at the painfully sable vortex of power writhing along his form, and Xellos jerked in shock, turning –

"Val!"

The boy's face pained, he still held on through the torment of Xellos' aura, other arm clutching Iyzeka to him. Swiftly, the Mazoku directed the power away and around them both, but the angry pallor of the dragon's features remained. "Xel, she has the stone," he grated through clenched teeth, shoving the stunned demoness into his arms. "She's hurt, too. Maybe you can heal her –"

Another volley of blasts shook the building, and he could hear Rykker calling out, "Bullets can't hit them, they move too quickly!"

Xellos took the girl, glancing down at her, then glowered at Valgaav. "Get back with your mother, try to keep the balcony from collapsing further – and don't get yourself killed!" he hissed, volatile rage boiling up again now that the fears had proven unnecessary.

Nodding, the teen stumbled back, grinning, "Sure thing, pops," and running to join Filia behind the shield.

Finding Iyzeka looking up at him, Xellos found a spatter of guilt touching him for a moment, but he shook it away. "Stone, please," he ordered, and she retrieved it, holding it out -

_BOOOSH!_ The explosion shook them and the fragment vanished into her palm again.

Finding the balcony destroyed, the General Priest hissed as they floated into the sky, noting absently that Filia and Val were flying the human up to the roof of the Hylton. "You alright, Iyzeka?" he asked, purple glare softening at her sorrowful emerald expression.

With a bob of her head, she burst into tears, to Xellos' dismay. "I . . . I tried . . . I tried so hard, Master Xellos," she sobbed as he forced his way through the maze of lower Mazoku, killing those that brushed against them with just the strength of his blossoming aura.

"Iyzeka, calm down!" he commanded, but her cries against his chest did not abate. "You did fine," Xellos sighed, finding his way to the roof and alighting yards from the dragons and human.

Swallowing her tears, the red-haired girl recalled the fragment and pressed it into Xellos' palm, her wide green eyes catching him with something he couldn't describe –

"You remind me of Mommy," she told the priest sadly, just as another explosion tossed the child away from him, her body clattering across the faded ruby shingles and her screeching of pain slicing down his spine.

Violet gaze stunned and empty, Xellos spun back to the attackers, a sudden fiery wrath blazing scarlet within his glowing eyes –

- he could see Telgaln's realization that the General Priest had the stone, and the tyrant's intent to shield his people -

- but _too late_ -

In a thought, with the barest of drawing from the stone - for Xellos knew his power to be beyond even Telgaln's imagination - the lesser monsters wailed into nothingness, their essences shredded by the priest's rage. The low snarl in his throat rose to a howl as he raised his arms, a torrent of obsidian force spinning in a whirlpool around him, his sanguine-lit eyes glittering in the blackness surrounding.

_"Take care of Iyzeka for me,"_ the memory of Zelas' telepathic request echoed within his mind, and the jolt of sudden understanding gave the words new meaning. _I see. My jealousy is useless . . . worthless._

Senses drawn to the sobbing, frightened girl behind him, Xellos realized, stunned, just how different the two of them were. _Just as I am our Mistress' son, she is her daughter. Though I know little of who she really is, I can't disown her or disobey Mistress Zelas' request._

ThenTelgaln appeared before him, but before the swiftness of battle could rejoin, a cheery male voice spoke above the din behind Xellos, "I do hope I'm not too late for the party, my friends!"

With that, a blazing burst of something shot forth from behind him - what Xellos could only surmise as a grenade shot from an R. P. G. - heading towards the unimpressed, smirking Telgaln and exploding against him –

Surprise flickered over the floating usurper's features as the enchanted detonation cut a thick hole right through his chest, and sudden wrath snarled upon his sunken features. "Vile human filth," he spat, and Xellos tossed back his head to look at the attacker –

Another aging human male stood next to Rykker holding a rocket-powered grenade launcher over his shoulder and chuckling as a grin crossed his jolly round face. He saluted Xellos by straightening his short-brimmed fedora, and smirked, "Tally-ho."

—

Running up to Iyzeka, Val picked the girl up swiftly in one arm and returned to his mother, gathering his energy into his hands. "You okay, Iyzeka?" he asked the demoness as he laid her down on the concrete and rose again to reinforce the shield around them and the two humans.

The redhead nodded, sniffling, then stood up to glare at Telgaln from where he floated above them, the wound in his torso closing swiftly. "Fine," she answered.

Valgaav watched as Xellos and Telgaln parried and darted around each other faster than a human eye could see, and he shook his head angrily as their blasts quaked the foundations of the buildings, shattering windows and sending intense waves of thundering sound in every direction. "They've got to go to the astral plane!" he yelled over the roaring wind, eyes finding his mother's.

Nodding swiftly, the blonde woman's mouth opened, shocked at the fighting demons circling each other above their heads. "Xellos has to know that this much collateral damage is unacceptable!"

Just then, the Ancient Dragon bared his teeth, a sensation of understanding rolling over him—

—And the violet-haired General Priest stopped in mid-air - stunning the usurper into pausing – and held out his hands. Suddenly, his scarlet-blazing staff appeared in one palm, and a glittering jewel of glowing snow-ivory light in the other.

_The Philosopher stone fragment?! _Val wondered, golden eyes wide.

The priest began to cackle arrogantly, and in an instant, disappeared – and a roaring ebony-locked Mazoku followed him, leaving amazingly empty silence surrounding.

Filia blinked in the sudden quiet, then began to lower her arms from the barrier, but her son swiftly stopped her with a touch on her shoulder and a firm saffron glare. "No, mom. It's not over yet."

"However," the elderly human with the fedora smiled, "we don't have anyone to fight any longer."

The lanky teenager turned to peer into the empty blackness above him, head tossing slowly from side to side. "I . . . don't think so . . ."

At that moment, Iyzeka hopped into the air, bouncing, and began to keen, "Something's coming, I can feel it!" Growling, the pixie thrust out her hands, and soot-black electricity began writhing around her. "He's just trying to get Master Xellos away from us!" she exclaimed –

And suddenly, they were enveloped by howling demons, more powerful than those Xellos' magic had decimated, for these had physical forms; smirking elf-like females with clawed fingers – dark-skinned males baring fangs and bat-like wings – even macabre, twisted versions of animals formed into sickening mockeries of life. Dozens of said beings spun and danced around them, throwing energy blasts at the shield, and vanishing and reappearing in a dizzying array of patterns and attacks.

"Dammit!" Val growled, stepping closer to his mother and pouring his energy into their defense. "I should have known."

Behind him, he heard a low chuckle over the roaring blur of attackers, and one of the humans muttered, "Well, we aren't lacking in firepower, young man. You've certainly gotten us into a fine stew, haven't you, Rykker?" the man snorted.

Narrowing her emerald eyes, the tiny demoness behind their shield began gathering her energy into her hands, glare focusing on the whirling maelstrom around them. "You'd better not hurt us!" she screamed, green gaze suddenly engulfed by bloody red fire.

"Aw, hell," the Ancient Dragon next to her swore, stepping away. "Go get 'em, Iyzeka!" he cheered weakly, then gaped as she ran head-long into the shield. "Iyzeka! STOP!" _She'll kill herself! _he realized, imagining the holy magic tearing through her form.

Bursting through the ivory glowing disc, the magenta-haired girl suddenly reappeared, unscathed. "I'll be fine!" she growled, then spun once more into a turquoise pillar of ebony fire, releasing a blinding inferno at their enemies that shot out with a _THOOSH_, the powerful wave of force practically dropping the corporeals to their feet.

_"I have to fight," _the deep boom of her berserker double-voice reverberated, shaking the building slightly. _"Sometimes we learn hard lessons."_

With that, the burning sanguine eyes shut, and her form disappeared within a raging storm of blackness centered upon her being. _"AND I **WILL** FIGHT."_

((()))

Just at the edge, watching the flashes of light in the lipid darkness of the sky, Mu Tsu and Xian stood together, holding each other. Any other night, if a passerby were to see them like this, it might appear as if two lovers stood watching a fireworks display. But no two lovers would be standing atop a tier of a skyscraper, and the flames of energy they gazed upon held lethal intent.

"Mu Tsu," the aging woman murmured, holding her husband close to her as she looked to the sky, glitter reflecting in her amber gaze, "this will be . . . a most difficult fight."

He nodded to her, new glasses sparkling faintly in the dim illumination from the streets below. "That never stopped us before," he smiled, yet the sober cast to his eyes solidified her expression.

Feeling his arms tighten around her, the violet-haired woman sighed and turned to face Mu Tsu completely, taking him into a firm embrace. "I know. I love you, Mu Tsu," she told him firmly, determination fueling a fire within her eyes.

With a slight nod, the taller, sable-haired man swallowed, then tugged her closer, dropping his head to brush her upturned lips with his. "I love you," he murmured, fingers rubbing tiny circles at the small of her back and dark eyes moist with affection.

Kissing him again, Xian raised her hands to clasp his jaw between her palms, holding his mouth to her own as they embraced.

The fading moment slipped by too quickly, and they jerkily broke apart, hesitant with their separateness and eyes locked upon each other ; and Lon standing paces away, silent, watchful and inexplicably waiting for them with her beady raven eyes.

"We're ready, Great-Grandmother," Xian's soprano voice lilted, soft yet strong as she spun to return her elder's stare.

"Good," came the reply, gravelly as sand on stone as the slight witch stepped forward. "The battle has reached a point where our involvement may prove crucial."

The twins appeared behind her, hoisting their weapons, and Xian nodded to them as well. "Alright." Still standing next to her husband, the periwinkle-haired woman raised her hands, palm edges sharp and firm as she held them before her. "We're ready."

In the swirling kaleidoscope of the astral plane, Xellos and Telgaln clashed, appearing as mere blurs of crackling energy distorting the space around them when they met in furious explosions of light.

Cackling as they paused to gaze at each other hotly, the violet-haired priest raised his hand, crystal-white glowing stone in his palm. "I see that even with just this one fragment," his nasal voice rose to a cacophony of merciless merriment, "I am able to not only match you, but exceed you! I see that the stones do not give someone ability, only raw power," he jeered, amethyst eyes glittering in wild exhilaration at the sudden rage licking up and across Telgaln's sickly emaciated features, a dull sanguine glow beginning in the two hollows sunken below his brow.

The two ebony-clad men appeared for a moment as a study in life and death; for all that the Greater Beastmaster had slaughtered and bathed in blood, life sprung from him in a mad gleeful vortex of chaos and jaunty confusion, his svelte form displaying a strong lust for life and existence.

In contrast, the vista of the sickly candle of entropy that hung in mid-plane before him, sallow skin stretched tautly across mere bone, only portrayed the depths of the obsessive and cruel personality held within the husk of animated flesh.

In the split-second the priest had before he was set upon by his enemy, he concluded that for all of the twisted sickness he himself had displayed, he had at least enjoyed himself in a cheerful manner when carrying them out.

Frowning at Telgaln as the usurper roared in rage, then attacked, Xellos swiftly beamed at the comedy of his situation. _Well, if I die,_ he mused, raising the sparkling fragment to counter his opponent,_ at least it will have been a merry, merciless, magnificent battle._

That had to be the most amusing thought of all.


	45. Chapter 43

Hey, thanks for showing up again! I apologize for the EXTENDED time it took for me to finish this chapter. Life wasn't easy. But here we go!

And now, on with the reviews!

**Velf: **Thanks for reviewing! Missed writing. I hope that you find the rest of the chapters and this new one just as interesting. Yes, isn't the batty cute? I love bats. 

**Mwafwa:** Sorry it took so long. I'm glad you liked the grenade! I love Stedman, he's one of the most awesome old guys ever.

**Kaeru Shisho:** Lol, I find the idea of giving birth to another story interesting. Well, this one will not be put on a back burner if I can help it. As to Filia having good sense, I think she's still suffering a bit from her long repeated self-fulfilling prophecy: that she and Xellos are "only friends". Thus they have remained.

Stedman and Rykker are the best! I wish my grandpa was like them. I've yet to see anyone who recognizes them though . . . I'm still waiting. I will admit that they are NOT my original characters.

I have to grin when you spoke of Val's inherent gentleness. I do think that he has that inside him. I think in the series it was there as well, but harder to find – more hidden behind his psychoses.

Xellos' power is fun. I like that part of the scene, though, not just for that, but also for the strength that Val exhibits and his refusal to (most of the time) let Xellos scare him. He can't control his fear sometimes though. Xellos is pretty intimidating when he wants to be.

I'm glad you found his character still together even after his brush with inebriation. As to ending, it's not even close! Now that, with this chapter they will finally be leaving China, I think I will be fresh for my new ideas. I've been longing for the chance to change the setting.

**Grace7:** Thank you for your praise! I do hate "side characters". Though I feel sad for the characters that will be disappearing. Perhaps they will show up again sometime . . . And I do agree with your word choice. If I could trust to not mess up anything I do, I would replace it. Perhaps after I revamp the whole chapter!

I think Xellos will always have some difficulty separating his lust from his love. He's better than most human men already, though! And I will take into consideration Xellos' relationship with Iyzeka and give it more attention. Thanks for the "request!" It's a good one. And I would totally agree with Iyzeka's hero worship. She's also starting to get that for Val, which is bad. She needs friends and companions her own "age" also. Perhaps soon there will be a remedy for that . . .

As for how Zelas created them . . . remember how Kendar refers to their matrixes? Well, that is it in a nutshell. They have the same matrix. She can be equal to Xellos, if she were to try. We'll see if she does. But that very thing is important, because Xellos' matrix is unique among the monsters . . . we'll get into that more as the story progresses.

And I LOVE your review! Especially the long, tedious part! As to Zel, you'll see. Maybe not soon. But it will arise! And, now I'm in PA! So you can track me down here! Love ya! – PS – send me fanart links!

**Shahrezad1:** Yea, glad you liked Stedman, he rocks! I hope this satisfies on the battlefront area. I think the climax definitely comes here. Let me know!

**Mystical-Maiden:** Well, there were a lot of unexpected allies in this battle. I think you'll see them all come together in this chapter. Glad you like it!

**Catwho:** No 10 episodes here! The battle ends with this chapter, I'll let you know now. Glad to see another person who likes Iyzeka. She really is like a younger, more innocent female version of Xellos, no?

**Neko-Metallium:** Well . . .let's just say that as to Xellos getting owies – it's a secret! Gee, I have to have him say that line more! I love your reviews, thanks so much! And I'll give you as many radioactive rubber pants as I can . . . as soon as I find them!

**Aisha C:** Good! Here you go, hon!

**Velf:** LOLOLOL – Val . . . would DIE if he scored.

**Mistress DragonFlame:** Keep reading, but read this one in the morning! Tee hee! I think I got the link, but I've been sooo busy. And I moved. But things are looking better every day.

**SithKnight-Galen:** Oh, you will see more in this chapter. Xellos has all of those things, but without them, he is mere steps away from his own unending madness. I'm glad that I am among your top 5 – ironically, Carla Fox is a good friend of mine. I haven't heard from her in years though. At least 2. If you ever see her around, send her my way! She and I seem to have the same brain in two different bodies. :-) And what did you find in your Hebrew dictionary?

**Velf: ** Naughty! Bad girl! And yes, life is getting better, thanks for all the support. :-) Kendar, you don't trust? Lol. I'm sorry my chars are too complex, they just sprout out of my head that way. Lol

**Reiko5:** What do you take me for? Someone dying? Please! As to the other stuff, so, basically, you ARE Iyzeka. She's definitely a warped and demented pacifist. You are great, thanks for the reviews and support!

**Nicci Rockdad:** Thanks! I'm dark? Wow:-D

**Shavaineth:** I wish I did too. I love the idea of Xellos as anything! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you keep reading (and reviewing!)

legona: I hope for a professional career! For now I settle for graphic design. Thanks for the review!

**Velf:** Aw, you're so mean to Xian! But now I have an image of Filia throwing her underware at Xellos and it sticking in his hair . . . And yes, Iyzeka is a char of my own creation. Do you like her? Val is also, technically, since his personality here is completely different than what it was in the show (he was reincarnated). Thanks for everything!

**Amber:** I can't believe you don't like Stedman and Rykker! LOL, well, anyhow, I'm glad you're still reading and it's great to see your reviews too!

**legona:** Aw, you are really sweet. Thanks for saying that I have Xellos right. He's a very important character to me.

**Razia:** lol, thanks for the review. Glad I'm a fav! Add me to author alert too, I'm hoping to be posting up a lot more soon.

**XyoushaX:** I think that if you read other slayers fanfics with Xellos and Filia, they do mar Xellos' character by changing him. I dislike that. I also am so happy that you approve of his drunkenness! Xellos' emotions certainly did come out, but not just the good ones! He has much darkness still within him and I was determined to show that.

**Tanwen Whitefire:** I wonder why every ending of my chapters is a cliffhanger? I never mean for them to be! LOL. Thanks for the review, but your agony is not quick to end. Xellos and Filia will not be coupling soon. But the fanfic does go on!

* * *

** Chapter 43**

Hong Kong, China  
June 9th, 2002

_"Master Xellos fights a lot."  
_

_"Yes. Yes, he certainly does. Don't you think that someday you might have to fight?"  
_

_"I don't want to fight! I just want to stay here and help you, Mommy."  
_

_"I know. But sometimes you have to fight for what you believe in. Even if you're afraid and don't feel brave enough to do battle, there may come a time when something more important than your comfort is at stake. Tell me, Iyzeka . . . what will you do, then?"_

_

* * *

_  
Deep within the fury of undulating creatures around her, enveloped by blackness and malaise in every direction, the ebony shadow of energy wondered at that question, even now . . . while she fought.

Between the strikes and the spinning escapes and the diving attacks, she pondered how different her life had been . . . and drove off her sudden fear that existence would surely never return to that simpler time.

_So much is at stake, _ she told herself as she struck back at her enemies, tearing astral essence and absorbing their suffering, even as her mind threatened to collapse from the thought of what she now did. _Death . . . everywhere . . ._ The whirling typhoon that was her form shuddered within itself. _I have become entropy._

She began to ache from the terrible sensation of their destruction, yet continued on, slicing through them, a piece of her dying with every cut and tear. Anguish poured from the demoness in the darkness she oozed, the vortex of pain and suffering wrecking havoc all around her.

_I . . . am . . . death._ The thought stilled in her mind. Crystal. Ice. Bitter. Frozen.

She closed her mind's eye, feeling the weight of every death she caused like a shroud of the thick darkness she encompassed, and, one with the violence, Iyzeka stretched herself out . . . out . . .

In the brilliance that followed, she brought herself into realty, appearing in mid-air, hanging in sudden silence warbling like the vague, faint whispers of an echo ricocheting through a tomb . . .

Her companions were gazing up at her, illuminated by the hazy city lights in every direction, yet still cast in the ink of night.

"Iyzeka?" came Val's uncertain voice, and the girl bobbed her sanguine head, eyes unblinking as the dragon took a few halting steps out from the shadowed overhang of the roof stairwell.

The air was empty – all her foes were vanquished. Lowering herself languidly towards the roof, the tiny demoness alighted upon the blacktop, wide emerald eyes gazing up at the young man's concerned face. "I killed them all," she told him quietly, and liquid shimmered in her eyes beyond her control.

Lips parting as his features contorted painfully, Valgaav reached out a hand to her shoulder and pulled her close. "Iyzeka." His comforting arms wrapped around her as she let herself be tugged into an embrace, hiding in the cave of his arms and ducking her head against his chest.

Iyzeka let herself wish, for a sliver of a moment, that she could just be held by Val forever . . . her Val.

It sounded nice . . . "her Val" . . . and wherever Val was . . . she knew there would be life. Not death.

* * *

The net of dark energy Xellos had spun around Telgaln ripped into a million glittering pieces and fell away from the decayed figure, the blood-red glowing caverns that were the vermin's eyes narrowing as he hissed his contempt. 

"You cretinous worm," the vile creature growled in his thick bass, a soot-black darkness beginning to billow around him in a sickly haze, and the Greater Beastmaster brought his fragment close to his chest, wary of his adversary. "Your games end _now_!" With a howling roar, Telgaln's arms raised up as the demonic power around him exploded with electrical currents, awash in brilliance.

Hanging in the multitude of color that was the astral plane, Xellos winced at the power he could sense Telgaln amassing. _ Skill may just miss me, this time,_ he commented dryly to himself, tossing his head slowly back and forth with bitter amusement. _Well, if I die, I die . . ._

Deep within him, beyond the insanity of battle and the thirst for destruction, an image of Filia flashed, her gold-spun hair dancing in a breeze and sorrow engulfing her empty blue gaze . . .

Jerking back from the sight, the demon blinked, violet cat-eyes wide. _Filia . . ._ Growling suddenly, pale features contorting into a mask of rage, he unfurled his arms from his chest and held the stone aloft. "I will not break my promise, Filia," he murmured, the sound a tightly held vow.

_Even if it means risking everything . . ._

He knew if he died, the woman in his dreams would endure a suffering unending, at the hands of the monster before him.

_Dying for Filia would be pointless, _Xellos decided, amethyst eyes flashing gory sanguine before he snarled low in his throat, fangs glittering in the sparking lightening. _Better that both of us die, here and now . . . better to send Filia to a better place._

His features contorted painfully as his eyes crushed closed, shutting out only one of many senses he wished he could abandon. _Even if the result is my everlasting damnation._

Opening those haunted orbs once more, he glared at the creature still gathering astonishing quantities of power before him, and pulled himself up straight.

"Alright, Telgaln," he spoke, tenor voice firm and even. "Let us end this. Now."

And with his challenge . . . Xellos vanished from the plane of emptiness, returning to solidity, substance, and the universe he knew.

_Filia . . . If we die, I hope that you knew my feelings. _

_You give me my reason to exist.  
_

* * *

_  
_

Deep within the shadows of twilight, the ancient crone's shoulders hunched, the sorrow of this night coursing through her body as a thick, shuddering wave. _We will not allow tragedy to befall anyone just yet,_ Lon mused bitterly, coal eyes narrowing at the gossamer darkness enveloping her.

Behind her, in the deep misty gloom of their magic, Shan and Mu Tsu hung, suspended in the veil of night, their eyes upon her back piercing like the gaze of worn statues, solid and unblinking. Their cousins, Ling Ling and Lung Lung, were as doppelgangers, quietly standing further within the ebony void.

"Can you feel the suffering here, Children?" she heard her own voice speak, echoing through time and space in the place they dwelled, a land without ending and without beginning.

Her violet-haired child nodded, eyes tight with control and righteous indignation. "Yes, Great-Grandmother. I can feel it." Beside her, her mate bobbed his dark head as well, silent as a monolith.

With a raspy sigh, the wrinkled woman shook her head, silvery hair dancing lightly as if through water. "This future holds no joy. Feel this moment," she commanded, aged voice rough and cracking upon the emotions, "and hold your feelings dear to your heart."

_Just a few more moments, _ the _Lóngmòlù_ told herself, her pogo-staff clenched tightly in fingers already frail and turning a brittle ivory from strain. _The moment . . ._

_. . . is now._

Thrusting her staff through the billowing shadows, she whipped it through the air as if it were a thick, black cream. "Come, my children. It is the hour of their greatest need."

_Give us strength,_ Lon intoned within her mind to the unending shadows. _We have nothing without you, _Syi Wang Mu_, Queen Mother of the Western Skies._

Together, the Green Dragons stepped into the frothing, seething darkness, vanishing one by one . . . exiting the land of shadowy harmony to face the chaos that awaited them.

* * *

The quiet seemed to teem with a strange foreboding. Filia turned her head many times, seeking out that mental _tick_ that echoed in her mind, a feeling that all was not as it seemed. 

Silently, the creatures standing upon the roof kept watch over the city lights, averting their eyes from the thick, nauseatingly unending blackness above them.

The dragoness found that the absence of stars or variation grated against her nerves, and she still chafed to discover the cause, to _know_ what had caused such a drastic change. She yearned to break the eerie noiselessness and question her son, or perhaps Iyzeka, on what had occurred while they were gone . . . but something stilled her.

Perhaps it was that ticking . . . that rather alien sensation that tickled the hairs on her neck . . . a feeling that the shadows were watching her . . .

The elderly American, Rykker, coughed softly next to her, and she glanced over to watch him scan the dark horizon a moment. She supposed that everyone was on edge, hackles raised to this eye of the storm.

Ever since Iyzeka had returned upon vanquishing the numerous demons sent to destroy them, the frightening quiet had descended upon them. Even now, her son and the demoness simply held each other softly, soundlessly.

_It's as if we're waiting for something,_ the blonde mused, tucking a strand of her golden hair behind an ear with a quaking finger. Flicking her eyes away from the city – the lights had begun to shimmer in a way that almost nauseated her, as if there were waves of heat flowing over the cityscape, though the air remained brisk and cool around them – the ex-priestess bit her lip and craned her neck to glance nervously behind her again, eyes scanning the stairwell wall.

_Nothing there,_ she told herself, stare fluttering from one inch of the shadows cast along the concrete wall to another. _Nothing . . ._

"Mom?" a voice spoke almost in her ear, and Filia screeched, jumping and twisting around, hands rising-

"Val," she seethed, glaring at the surprised teenager standing before her, one arm around his petite _friend_, "don't DO that!" The blonde clenched her fists and panted a few times, growling low in her throat and making the demoness wither with her glower.

Raising one brow as his mouth twisted in fear, the teal-headed boy took a step back, guiding the redhead away, though her wide eyes still peered at Filia with wonderment. "Mom, calm down. Are you okay?"

With a shaky sigh, the woman shook her head, eyes casting to either side once more. The two aged human men were now looking at them with concern, and she felt her cheeks warming uncontrollably. "Not really . . . I feel . . . wrong, somehow."

"You seem really anxious," her son pointed out, golden eyes gazing unblinkingly at her, his long lashes almost brushing his eyebrows.

Nodding, the Golden Dragon frowned, fists unclenching only so she could wrap her arms tightly around herself, foot beginning to tap with a jittery beat against the blacktop. "I . . . Yeah. I don't know why."

Valgaav's somber features saddened, and he released Iyzeka to slide forward, steps quiet on the roof as he took his mother into a firm embrace. "Mom. Xellos will be fine. You'll see."

Shaking in his arms, the blood left Filia's face, and she stared blankly at the oscillating city lights below them. _No . . . I'm not afraid. Xellos will be fine. Of course he will._

Her legs shuddered and buckled, but Val held her up easily, arms tight yet gentle around her. "Shhh," his deep voice murmured into her hair, and she felt his warm breath upon her head, "everything will be okay. I know it will."

Suddenly, another hand was on her shoulder, firm and large, with strong fingers that gripped comfortingly. "Dear lady," came Rykker's smooth voice, a faint smile in his tone, "your son is right. Don't let yourself doubt. Without hope, none of us can accomplish a damn bit."

Filia raised her head and blinked sorrowfully at her elderly friend, then nodded her head, taking some emotional sustenance in the sure, steadfast crystal blue eyes that gazed firmly into her own. "Are you sure?" she heard herself simper, and she winced in shame.

"Of course," the southern gentleman beamed, patting her shoulder kindly. "He wouldn't leave such a gem of a woman behind." Flashing her an even broader smile, he promised, "Any lady who can break through the barriers around _that_ man's heart isn't one he's likely to ever forget."

Flushing deeply, the pale-haired dragoness ducked her head away, hiding deeper within the shelter of her son's arms. However, her shoulders relaxed, and beyond the shuddering fear and desperate hope warring within her thoughts, she could hear Val calmly murmur, "Thank you. Things are hard for her."

Filia closed her eyes tightly . . . and for the first time in a long while, began to pray. _God . . . Lady Nightmare . . . whoever you are. Help me, please. Bring Xellos back to me. Save us. Give us just a little more time. Give me just one more chance. Even if it's only a moment, let me see him again._

_Please._

A lone tear trailed down her cheeks in the darkness of her hiding place, to fall against the bare skin of Val's arm, and his hold tightened.

_. . . Please . . ._

_. . . . . Please . . . . ._

* * *

In an explosion of brilliance, he appeared – slender black silhouette, with arms outstretched and wicked staff extending into the blinding white – and then vanished, another figure flashing behind him angrily. 

"XELLOOOOOSS!" Telgaln's voice boomed, bass reverberating throughout the bodies of those watching and shaking the weakened structures they stood upon.

Instantly, five green lights flashed in a pentagon around the glowing ball of ivory light, and those huddled on the roof of one towering skyscraper blinked in shock to see the Chinese dragon-kin glittering verdant magic, carefully placed at key points around the battle-ground.

The putrid form of the self-proclaimed Mazoku leader became visible, as he blinked his cold, black eyes at those surrounding him, surprised –

- and Val released his mother, taking a step back to look into her tear-filled face, and kissed her cheek. "Stay here, Mom." With a flash of light, he disappeared, the tiny redhead following right after -

- the jade dragon attacked the mad demon in his moment of weakness, her children jumping from rooftop to rooftop in a dizzying flight of colors, peppering Telgaln with a fervor of damage like a swarm of locusts –

And Xellos slipped, skidded and careened between and betwixt them all, sending ripples of black energy through the husk of death that hung in the air, his violet locks barely visible, his form precariously vanishing and reappearing almost too fast for even a Golden Dragon's eyes to see . . .

Stunned as she watched the debacle of Armageddon above her, a flaxen blonde figure stood upon a torn and twisted tower, rising into the crackling sea of chaos that was her night sky.

Azure eyes unblinking, she watched, almost detached in her horror.

___It's happening again. All over again._

She barely registered the explosions, even when Telgaln returned their blows with a devastating BOOSH, a blossoming ball of fire that threatened to engulf them all – and yet Filia stood still, watching, even as her threads of hair were thrown to the gale of wind in the shockwave.

Still they fought, and she could hear the two humans working on their contraptions behind her, could see her son in his human form still, casting spells and battling on_ – __I never did teach him how to transform – perhaps I should have _. . . Sudden tears pricked her eyes as she watched, inept.

___Once again, I'm unable to do anything. Worthless. Just like when we fought Darkstar, I'm just doing NOTHING!_

Fists clenching, the blonde closed her eyes, the multi-hued explosions dancing across her eyelids as tears poured from them down her cheeks.___NOTHING! And without even the Darkstar weapons, how could we hope to beat Telgaln, when we cannot even beat him now . . ._

___Darkstar weapons._

She opened her eyes to see the world bathed in thunderous detonations of light.

___We beat Darkstar . . ._

She could feel him, his essence, still within the fray, and it buoyed her up, chin rising in defiance.

___. . . with spells, _she turned smartly to face the two aging humans, locks thrashing in the squall,_ cast through magical weapons!_

"Hey!" she yelled over the unceasing cacophony, and the old men turned, blinkingly, to stare at her as she began to run over to them. "You hurt him before with that grenade! How about we try again!"

Snatching the fifty-pound RPG launcher up in one hand easily, she held it aloft, turquoise gaze burning into her companions. "Give me the grenades," she told them. "I'm going to cast some spells on them."

The man who had appeared later, the shorter, slightly squatter of the two, shook his head but lifted up a magazine of grenades anyhow. "They've already got spells cast on them, my dear!" his clipped English accent snapped bitterly. "It won't do any good!"

Filia took the magazine anyhow, and held it in her free hand. "Not the kind of spells I have," she informed them grimly, then held one of the grenades in her hand, concentrating on the head before holding it out from her.

"**CHAOTIC DISINTEGRATE**!"

* * *

His world was a haze . . . of blood. 

___If Filia has to die . . . if Val cannot live . . . then you WILL SUFFER!_

Xellos knew he was losing his mind, as he fought and battled furiously, tactic after tactic and spell after spell flowing from his cruel and beautiful form . . . but he really didn't care anymore.

He couldn't see himself, but even so, he knew what the others would see if they could – if he slowed long enough for someone to spot his physical shape being contorted by his anguished rage, if he gave them that chance –

They would see shock white skin, lips parting painfully to expose fanged teeth, burning scarlet eyes within sunken sockets.

_I'm becoming HIM._

It was almost enough to make Xellos draw upon the Lady's unending power in order to envelop and destroy his own darkness forever –

- but that was the entire issue. He wouldn't even feel that suicidal impulse if he could fight without the knowledge that he would have to take Filia's life. He couldn't battle with lust and joy when he knew that her death at his own hands was inevitable. The thought itself of killing her made him fervently wish he had never been created at all.

He remained silent when he longed to scream,_ I can't hurt her with my weakness,_ quiet when he wanted to cackle and howl, _They shall rely on my strength to the very end,_ bereft when he wished to cry and sob and rage upon Telgaln with every torrent of emotion that overwhelmed him when he thought about his loss – his curse . . . the chance he never knew he wanted . . .

_Lost . . . to never see her smile again . . ._

He was truly lost . . .

. . . and incredibly surprised when a multi-tiered explosion of holy magic larger than anything he had ever witnessed flung him, blinded him, cut and mangled and practically knocked him into the astral plane –

- ripping Telgaln's physical form to shreds before his startled once-more-violet eyes as he was tossed back by the triple shockwave and the shrapnel, the remaining scraps of his demented opponent mere burning embers.

The battle halted as all floated in mid-air, staring at where their opponent had just been, and the brilliance faded along with the dreadful unending noise, to leave nothing but silence –

Into which the stunned Ancient Dragon boy said, "Mom!"

Xellos blinked and turned to stare at the roof where the two humans stood. In front of them, the blonde woman waved, the RPG launcher on one shoulder and a grin breaking out on her face as he squeaked incredulously, "Filia!"

"HIII-EEE!" she called out to them. "I didn't hurt any of you, did I?"

* * *

On a darkened roof, many blocks away, Kendar lifted his head from where he splayed across the blacktop. 

_The little one healed me. _A chuckle clattered from his throat and he closed his burning eyes. _ "Little one". She could crush me in an instant. They are stronger than I expected, Zelas' offspring._

Climbing up until his human body was in a standing position, the dung-colored figure scanned the soot-black skyline, and far off, he sensed power. And . . .

Pain shot through him as a connection into his mind was made._ —Kendar. Are you . . . alive?—_ The weakened voice of his King sounded very quiet indeed.

_—Yes,—_Kendar replied carefully. _—What has happened?—_

_—They believe they have killed me. But we will get them yet, Kendar! As soon as I regenerate, we will have them.—_

As the ravings began, the Mazoku sighed and hung his head, rubbing his eyes with a hand_. I suppose that means I must go after them. If only that child had let me die . . . but no. I still have some worth._

His sheen-less eyes gazed up into the emptiness of the night, and one weak fist rose up, to clench tightly. _General Xellos. I still fight. I won't abandon you._

* * *

The regroup was practically silent, most-likely due to a sense of shock falling over the humans and half-humans. 

Val was the first to alight upon the roof a few yards from his mother, Iyzeka close behind him. The petite redhead clutched at the gauzy blue of her dress and watched the scene around them unfold.

The night sky still held a darkness, wet-ink rich without stars, the only illumination being five glowing figures of emerald . . . and one small flame of silver, and one of red.

The green of the dragon-kin faded quickly as they approached Filia and the two humans on the roof, until only one creature remained. Deep in that blackness, shadow upon shadow, the silver and scarlet brilliance flared once.

Then the lights vanished, extinguished in an instant.

Over the sound of the shimmering breeze that wound its way through their ranks, a soft tenor voice spoke through the air, though they could not see him hanging there. "Thank you. Filia, children . . . we have to leave now. It won't be long before his body regenerates and he comes after us."

The Ancient Dragon nodded and glanced around at the suddenly chattering group. His mother was thanking the newly transformed Lon, who in her human state still appeared quite tiny and frail, but her beady black eyes just as bright. An aging Xian and MuTsu spoke with the elderly humans, while Iyzeka began hopping around and grabbing anyone nearby to hug tightly, only to disappear and re-appear to glomp onto another.

Val simply turned and waited, his eyes and senses out upon the darkness. The miasma he had come to recognize distinctly grew closer, and the teenager glanced down and away nervously as Xellos took his first step onto the rooftop.

As the boy took a hesitant peek, a part of him felt slightly surprised at how presentable the General-Priest appeared. Feeling that dark violet gaze upon him, Valgaav glanced over his Godfather, across the mended and straightened black dress-shirt and slacks, along his empty hands hanging easily at his sides, and up to his perfect locks of amethyst hair. But those eyes . . .

Shivering a bit at the intense look he was receiving, Valgaav shoved his hands into his pockets and began to leisurely walk forward, much more calmly than how he felt. "Hey. Xel. Good to see you guys made it."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose on that pale face, and Xellos smiled at him warmly before covering the distance between them and lifting up his hands to grasp Val's shoulders and gaze up at the taller young man. "Thanks to you. You and your pranks," the demon grumbled, pulling Valgaav into an embrace. "Who taught you such bad behavior, anyhow?"

The turquoise-haired boy chuckled almost brokenly and firmly returned the hug. "I donno'. Some crazy guy." Embarrassment flushed over his features but he ignored it. _No one's looking anyway._

"Definitely. Come on," Xellos continued, pulling back to grin up unabashedly at the boy. "Let's go get your mother and Iyzeka. It's hardly over," he added, nasal voice concerned as he glanced across the crowd to gaze at the blonde woman, "this is just a quick respite before his forces regroup."

* * *

Xellos went through the crowd himself, but in the end, the only people he really needed to speak to were Rykker and Lon. 

The dragon-kin feared him and stepped back, unwilling to speak to him. But as he strode past them, MuTsu and Xian gave him nods of respect, the former with an appraising look in his eyes. Xellos simply beamed at them, eyes closing, and gave a little wave. _Interesting times._

"Sonny," came the croaking of the old hag, and Xellos turned to raise a brow down at the silver-haired woman, hands on his slender hips.

"Yes, Ku Lon? Are you finished sticking your nose into my affairs?" he smirked at her, feeling quite jolly for all that had occurred.

A sad smile crossed her aging face and she said, "Get that pretty head of yours down here and give an old woman a hug. I doubt I'll live long enough to see all of you again," she bemoaned._ Oh, I highly doubt that, you old beast._

Grumbling but doing as he was told, the priest knelt and embraced the tiny old woman, who whispered to him, "Don't forget us, Yêxìng. You'll have a lot of trouble ahead of you, I'm sure."

The violet-locked man released her and straightened, giving her a suspicious frown before saying, "You too, old woman. Don't forget that I know you. Teach your children well," his icy tone hushed all other conversation around them, "and teach them to remember me."

Lon nodded slowly in the sudden silence, and even more slowly began to smile a broad, knowing grin. "I see the wolf still has his fangs," her raspy voice tittered as she pulled out a long, slender cigarette holder.

Battle-induced adrenaline still trilling through his veins, the Mazoku grinned, baring sudden fangs as the fear of those around him flooded him with a rush of euphoria. "Never forget that I do, old woman," he smirked lazily at her, languidly allowing the scintillating terror wash over him for a moment more before turning away and stalking leisurely towards the two humans.

Behind him, Lon's cigarette flared to life, and she smiled again and took a long drag. "Thank you,_ Yêxìng_."

* * *

Rykker watched Xellos approach him calmly, an odd security settling into himself._ This beast, this monster respects strength._

A brow rose on the pale face of his new associate, and the violet-headed man held out his hand to him. "Rykker. James. I'm afraid we might not meet again."

A sardonic grin spread across the gentleman's face as he took the slender hand and shook it, grip firm but not unkind. "It was a pleasure knowing you, and speaking with you. I wish I had more time . . . but I'm not in the flower of my youth any longer."

He almost believed that Xellos' smile softened, and that a kind light bloomed within his gaze. "Age brings wisdom, James. I think that there is a kinship between you and I. We are both very old."

"Old," Rykker nodded and smiled, "and perhaps wise. Before you must leave, this is my associate and friend, Steadman." Turning, he introduced the other elderly man in the fedora, who beamed quiet cheerily back and gave a more gleeful handshake.

"Right-o, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Should we ever meet again," he continued in a rich, high-class British accent, "I should hope a chance to know you better, Mister Metallium."

Xellos smiled and chuckled a bit as he released the hand, then shrugged at the charming humans. "If we're all lucky, Mister Steadman."

He then raised his head to gaze at the dozen people around him . . . and memories of the past flickered and flowed through his mind. _They deserve so much more than this for what they've done . . ._

So he gave them all that he had to give.

Amethyst eyes firm, he addressed them. "I hold the rank of General among my people," he began - slowly, but with growing vigor. "But this is the first time in centuries that I've had to fight a battle of this magnitude. I'm proud and honored by all of you. You all risked a great deal of danger for something you barely understood. I wish I could make things clearer, but I don't have that luxury. And if all goes well . . . you'll never have need of knowing the truth."

His eyes scanned the crowd, the silence all-encompassing. "Ignorance is bliss. But no satisfaction is greater than knowing that you have a place in the universe. If you ever feel you have lost your way . . . know that we will remember you. You will always have a place within us."

With that, he raised his hand and called his people to him, glancing away from the shining eyes and the sniffling dragon-kin as Filia, Val and Iyzeka cloistered around him. "Now, we leave. Farewell."

The cheering and shouts of goodbye and calls of good luck began to spin around them as he gathered his magic, until the darkness of the sky faded and they were filled with light . . .

And the brightness took them toward their future and their haven.

* * *

Watching them vanish, Lon smiled sadly, then turned her eyes to the two aging men within her ranks. "So, gentleman. I hear you're after a Chinese agent who has been killing men undercover in the MI6." She took another drag and watched with amusement at the surprise that flickered quickly over their wrinkled faces before they absorbed it and appeared to move on. 

"Quite right, my dear," Steadman spoke up, looking uncertain. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about our man, would you?"

The old woman's smile broadened, and she exhaled a billow of white smoke that danced into the liquid night sky. "Oh yes. Yes I would."


	46. Chapter 44

Well, much fewer reviews this time. **PLEASE REVIEW! ** I know many of you are so eager to read that you don't leave a review, or you are shy, but I really appreciate all of the reviews. **I love them and hold them close to my heart!** That sounds sooo cheesy . . . .

Anyhow, onward and, er, downward . . .

**Iponly**: NOPE! Not the end, by far!

**Kaeru Shisho**: You're the best. I'm glad I can still thrill and delight. I hope that this new installment isn't quite as late as the last, lol.

**Tanwen Whitefire**: I WUV YOU TOO! Well, 2 months is pretty long, but I'm going to shoot for 1 month installments from now on. I have to catch up, after all. They're still 3 years behind us. As for heartfelt and passionate . . . it's angsty . . . will that do?

**Legona**: I'm so overjoyed that this is your favorite Xellos fanfic! That is very high praise and I cherish it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!

**Ahria:** Keep up the reading, I'm sure you'll like the rest, too. I hope you get time to finish it, it's a long one!

**Ami Metallium**: Greetings! Yes, I did update. Um, I kinda forgot a bit too. Rereading makes it fresh. winces Sorry?

**Mistress DragonFlame**: Nope, didn't die. Thank God. I haven't even finished a story yet! Especially my pride and joy, Modern Day. As to Filia . . . it was more a combination. And the fact that Telgaln didn't expect the grenades to have Holy magic, a magic long, LONG lost to humans.

**YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko**: I guess I could try to draw and ink Filia that way . . . but there are so many artistic things I need to do! There will definitely be new sparks between Xellos and Filia, and new plans on what their next steps will be. There is still much more to come!

**Grace7**: Oh, I missed you Grace. I have had a hankerin' for a long review. You might want to de-select it for alerts and the re-select, they've done a new story alert thing and you might have to "remind" the system. Anyhow, I'm so sorry you got a speeding ticket! That's rough. As to Xellos' control, yes, it is quite tenuous sometimes. He is still, after all, learning how to not be so demonic. I'm glad, also, that you like Iyzeka so much. To be honest, I didn't really know what to do with her and I didn't actually like her too much in the beginning, but she's definitely grown into something.

I liked that line of Xellos' too! His last line to Lon was part goodbye, part warning, and part threat. It shows that he still is very vicious and likes to make certain that people are afraid of him . . . he wanted to make sure that just because Lon's kind helped him, that didn't mean they were not taking him as seriously as before.

It is totally true that Xellos and Telgaln are different. Xellos always had a reason to live that was beyond himself, I think. But Telgaln only had himself, so he lost any concept of reality. I will try to show more dichotomy between them, but I'm not sure just how I can achieve that. I'll do my best. But to be honest, I think that they actually think similarly in some ways. I will have to really think hard about a way to more obviously show those differences.

As to your pic, I would love to see it! And I hope that my scenes have meaning such as that sense of togetherness, as well as meaning to others. There are some deep rooted, far-spanning truths that I am trying to put across, and I am glad to see you catching them. Hopefully you aren't the only one.

And now onto the story. Any reviews would be highly appreciated!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 44**

Above the Ocean  
June 9th, 2002

He hurt . . . all over.

The deep azure of the ocean hung below them, the island an emerald jewel in a huge, sea-blue setting, a crystal sphere hiding it away from any thieves intent on snatching it away.

Xellos held his family within his arms, tightly clenched though his form still ached with astral wounds so recently inflicted. "He'll be here soon," he murmured to them. "There's only one chance left."

Filia gasped and gripped his arm, desperation in her gaze. "What are you going to do?" she demanded in the airy silence. The wind began to pick up, blowing wisps of gold across her features.

Shaking his head, Xellos looked at her sadly. "Val, take your mother and Iyzeka away from me, and protect them," he told the boy, and Valgaav nodded sternly, taking his mother's arm.

"Mom, we have to go. Xel will be fine, he can take care of himself."

"But-" the dragoness began to argue, yet her deep blue eyes gazing into his own appeared to reconsider, and she halted her fight. "You'd better know what you're doing," she told him shakily, glare holding his own.

Xellos nodded, and looked to the silent girl behind them, her turquoise dress dancing in the wind as she floated within the sky, and her deep green eyes gazing into his own. Her eyes were of the island below, a sanctuary, and something within them felt familiar. _I'll be home soon, Mother. We all will._

"Alright," he told them all. "Go. I have the stone, that's what he wants. He'll come for me. If he tries anything with the three of you, Val . . . I expect you to fight well, and I'll be there."

The boy nodded, and began to float away with the girls . . . and the bright blue of the sky took on a faint tinge of black.

An insistent wind blew, whipping through their hair and clothes and forcing the dragons' eyes closed. Clouds dark with moisture billowed in as the air was cast in a shroud of ash and gray, the blankets of mist obscuring the light from above as they deafened the ear with the rage of the tempest.

A last glimpse of the bright sun was all Xellos had before the only illumination against the rumbling, torrential storm clouds was the glittering azure shield below, dying the blackness a dim, glowing blue.

Eyes reflecting that shimmering globe, the General Priest gazed out across the haze, the shrill screaming wind tossing his hair about his face. He couldn't even see the others, but he could feel them. A strange calm filled him and he clenched his fists, feeling the power of the stone as he brought it into the universe and held it within his palm. _Give me power, Lady. And I will be with you again. Forgive my weakness and lend me your strength._

A rattling of bones, and _it_ was upon him. A gust of wind shattering into ice against him, and the booming of light reverberating within the plumes of black, undulating clouds. _Boom. Boom. Boom. . ._

. . . like a heartbeat, the heartbeat of something monumental, and ominous.

Xellos' head bent thoughtfully, waiting as he hung, suspended within the storm, _feeling_ the air around him as it changed, as a sepulchral breath settled over him, with an almost whisper carried upon it.

-_You are mine . . .-_

And a scarlet pair of glowing orbs appeared from within the deepest, thickest cloud, as laughter reverberated over the sounds of the roiling thunder.

Slowly, the violet head rose, and a thin, amused smile pulled taut the pallid lips, and the General Priest began to chuckle softly. As the cackles faded, he placed his hands upon his hips. "Is this really your plan, Telgaln," he spoke . . . gently, softly even, but his voice carried somehow in this place of unending, torrential sound. "This doesn't scare me."

-_No . . . but perhaps I never thought it would.-_

The vapors suddenly began rushing towards him, and he began to phase away, into the astral plane – but he could feel this energy – and an angry hiss escaped his lips. "Val will protect them. You deal with _me_, here and NOW."

Drawing up his power and plunging it through the stone, the priest sent out his strength into a huge encompassing wave, a sphere that traveled through each dimension and gathered what it held, throwing it into the azure shield. "_DO . NOT . UNDERESTIMATE ME, TELGALN."_

The black billowing clouds were thrust along with the frigid, stale air of the specter, and Xellos found his force fractured by a rush of ice, and he was picked up by the unseen Demon King.

Electricity shattered and skittered between them, and Xellos reached out, across the plains, until he found what he sought – grasping, he tore a path between astral and reality and thrust Telgaln into his world.

They hung together, within a storm to overwhelm all storms, a vortex of lightening and crushing winds, boiling sky and burning energy flaring and flashing. Grappling, Telgaln tried to escape, but the General Priest strengthened his hold and began wrapping power around them both, tightening and burrowing until the black, crackling energy slipped and slid, covering every inch of them until it _snapped_ into a solid sphere.

"No escaping, Telgaln," Xellos growled, and he watched in their prison as his enemy's sanguine gaze darkened in surprise. "You think you and your minions are the only ones who can create a Halcyon Field? Yes, Iyzeka told me about your little trick. But now, _we_ are the ones inside _my _field. And I'm going to keep us here."

_The only way to break it is to break_ _ME, _ he mused, seeing his opponent begin to consider him more seriously. _But he won't get the chance._

After the split second that remained since he finished speaking, Xellos suddenly tossed a huge pillar of energy at Telgaln, shoving him further towards his destination, and pulling himself along with the obsidian sphere of energy – the Halcyon Field that barely fit the two human forms thrust the both of them directly into the path of the incredible magical barrier encircling the island.

As the shield crackled through the Field, Xellos' mind and eyes filled with light, a pain akin to nothing he had ever experienced. He could hear and _feel_ Telgaln's agonized screams, and his own instantly joined as his astral form and physical body began to deteriorate.

_Only have a few more moments,_ he forced the thoughts through his dying essence. _Got to make them count . . ._

(-(-(-)-)-)

"_As soon as I redirect the power, enter the shield. You won't have much time before it begins to react to you. Just trust me – it's the only weakness the shield has, and we're going to make use of it."_

Valgaav watched the battle, every muscle in his body taut with a need to stop it. But he couldn't. Xellos had a plan, he'd made that clear . . . and Val was going to follow through on it.

By normal means, no one would be able to see through the billowing torrents of wind and fog that enveloped the two, but the magic of his gaze showed him what frightened him the most: a Halcyon Field made of Xellos' own magic, encircling them both. The field, invisible to the naked eye, radiated with demonic power to his enhanced senses, a black ball of energy.

His mother in one arm and Iyzeka in the other, Val forced himself to watch the fight. Just as Filia started to struggle, tears becoming sobs as they all felt that familiar essence begin to bleed away, the shield weakened and he cried, "Now!"

Gripping the girls firmly, Val swiftly flew straight into the glittering mass of light, plunging them through it as it crackled along their forms – and they were within the barrier, spinning to watch the opposite side of the conflict.

Beside them, Zelas appeared, a frown upon her youthful features. "Xellos!" she gasped, emotions warring within her eyes. "Lady, no . . ."

Tears pouring down her face, Filia fought her son's grip, flooded azure gaze locked upon the ball of night that hung along the snapping wall of current. "Let me go! I have to _stop_ this!"

"No, mom!" Val shook his head and held her tighter, though his voice broke with his own suffering, "if you break the field, Telgaln will be able to pass through the shield!" His own saffron eyes shined as liquid began collecting there.

Pulling from them, Iyzeka went to her mother, and the two demonesses held each other, the girl starting to weep as well, while Zelas simply looked on bleakly, her blush head bent with sorrow. "We can't stop it, or Telgaln will destroy us all." Her golden gaze collapsed as she covered her mouth with a free hand. "My baby," she whispered, and began to cry. "He's dying . . ."

"_NOOO!"_ Valgaav's mother became a wild animal in his arms, kicking and pushing against him where they hung in mid-air.

The teen struggled against her ferocity, fingers bruising her arms as he refused to let go. "Mom, please!" he began to sob himself, "stop! Don't do this!"

"You have to save him, Val!" she begged, collapsing into his chest as her saffron locks settled around them like a shroud. "Please, he can't die. There must be a way to save him!"

The Ancient Dragon closed his eyes, and the tears and sorrow surrounding him suddenly became distant and faint. _A way to save him, and keep the Betrayer at bay,_ he heard his mind utter, and a dizzying rush enveloped him, and he _knew . . ._

Gold eyes snapping open, the teen tossed his mother at Zelas, and all three girls gasped as he darted forward towards that ominous orb of black. "Valgaav!" Zelas gaped, "no!"

Reaching the sphere of darkness, the lanky boy bled inertia instantly and pulled his hands together, gathering every ounce of his energy between two hands. "I won't abandon you, Xellos!" he screamed above the roaring winds and crackling lightening, the thunderous crash of the storm threatening to overcome him.

"YOU ARE COMING BACK HOME WITH ME!" Val roared, thrusting both hands _into_ the churning ball of magic, body shuddering and jolting as volts of current flooded his form and started melting through his astral self. Thunderously, his voice boomed, "_**GOD . HELP . ME**_" cracking across the sky as he reached inside - senses drawn to the darkness he desired, hands grasping and aura wrapping around arms and legs and demonic energy - and with one great _pull,_ releasing an echoing explosion of force – he pulled a swirling, shattered form of obsidian and ichor from the sphere, a dripping and frothing and unrecognizable blob that swirled around itself before clinging to the teal-headed boy and wrapping tendrils along the exhausted teenager's form . . . but the aura was one that none of them could mistake.

"Val!" Filia flew forward and began to sob even harder as she reached out a hand to them, Iyzeka following soon behind.

Instantly Zelas phased to the nebulae's other side to take it from the wincing dragon, a brittle smile threatening to fall from her face. "He's hurting you, let me have him," she told Val, who gladly released the amoeba-like thing before collapsing into his mother's arms, his teeth clenched and skin as wax from the pain of holding unadulterated chaos within his hands.

Beyond them, the black ball of energy slowly moved away, detaching itself from the wall of the shield and floating into the distance, before popping like a bubble. Within seconds, the storm crescendoed, and an enraged yowl enveloped them all with a deafening intensity before fading away into the billowing blue clouds.

Holding his mother gently, Valgaav watched as she reached out a hand to the glittering black amorph, then winced as the raw demonic energy began to eat away at her aura. "Mom, it's okay. He'll be alright." He glanced up to see Zelas' eyes close, and Iyzeka draw up to the blob's other side and shut her eyes as well, cloistering it between them. "Zelas and Iyzeka will heal him and he'll be better in no time."

With a deep sigh, Filia smiled tremulously at the creature as, with agonizing slowness, it too reached out a pseudopod towards her, but abstained from touching her.

Relaxing against her son, the fair-haired dragoness murmured, "Thank the Gods. Oh Val . . . I almost lost you both . . ."

"I know," he held her close and murmured into her hair. "But you didn't."

As the storm raged outside the magical barrier, the group slowly drifted towards the surface of the island . . . weak with strong, and mother with son.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Filia stood on a balcony within Zelas' mansion and looked out on a flat, clear blue sea, the water inexplicably smooth like a mirror. From within it, solid, jaggedly shimmering crystals stood, reaching up towards the sky, a blinding, setting sun on the horizon.

With a sigh, she let her tired eyes rest upon the reflection of the sun, and watched as heat waves rose and rustled off of the strangely glinting liquid. She knew it had to be liquid . . . she had thrown a rock out towards it, and watched it ripple the surface in uncountable rings before plunging straight to the unknown depths.

Her head hurt – and the impossible physics of the view made it ache further. She knew she was in shock from what had happened, but all she seemed capable of doing was leaning against the icy railing of this tiny balcony, to contemplate another of Zelas' demented creations.

_What the hell am I doing here? _ she asked herself, a distracted, troubled thought. With a groan, she closed her eyes and folded her palms upon the rail, resting her forehead on the backs of her hands.

Zelas had brought them back, telling them that it would be best if Xellos convalesced alone – easier for him and less likely to harm her guests. Filia had limply wandered off, in search of some blankness to rest her weary and overly-stimulated emotions in. Instead she'd found this enigmatic view that must have broken at least a few laws of physics.

Behind her, a footstep snapped, and she sighed again, feeling a soft breeze blow her hair across her arms, tickling her skin. "Mom?" sounded his timid baritone, and she lifted her head to smile weakly at her son.

The sun in his eyes caused them to shimmer like molten gold, and his smile flowed through her warmly. "We're safe now," he murmured, stepping closer and enfolding her within his arms. As she snuggled into his embrace and let herself hug him back, she felt his whisper vibrate within his chest, "Zelas sure knows how to make something spectacular. Doesn't she?"

Filia nodded, eyes shutting again. "Safe. Oh, Val. Am I getting too old for this? I feel so weak. Maybe I was always weak, and I just act strong."

It seemed to be a day for sighs, as her son expelled his breath deeply. "I donno'. You know, anger makes us all feel powerful. But it's kind of a substitute for real bravery. It gives us the willpower to fight, because we're actually afraid. So we get angry instead."

"This isn't making me feel much better," she replied dryly, words muffled by his t-shirt.

A chuckle reverberated within her from him, and he drawled, "I have more to say." He paused, and she pulled her head back to gaze up at his distant expression, eyes clouded with thought as the setting sun shimmered within the depths. "Yet sometimes I think you're braver than Xellos is. I mean, he's always gotten everything right. He knows he's powerful, and he's rarely had that challenged. I think when he was afraid that Iyzeka meant more to Zelas than he did, that was the _first time_ that anything had challenged his world-view. But . . ."

His eyes fell to hers, and he gave her a gentle smile, "if anything, Mom, your ego is more fragile. You have less reason to believe you'll succeed. And in a way . . . it means that your attempts count more. You're risking more damage to your ego if you fail. So you're a braver person for your attempts. You have more to loose. Because, if Xellos fails, he attributes it to circumstances, or fate, or bad luck. But," and here his eyes softened further, brows arching in empathy, "your failures, you blame on yourself."

Blinking up at him, the blonde's mouth slowly began to quirk into a smile. "Valgaav. I really love you. You're so eloquent. Thank you." Her gaze dropped to the pithy words emblazoned on his shirt, uncertainty stirring within her heart again. "I've always wanted to do the right thing and to make a difference. I don't think I've ever recovered from what happened to me at the temple of the Fire Dragon King. My sense of self and worth were dealt a major blow." She shook her head, frowning at herself. _ And just a few days ago I was forgiving myself. I thought it would be so easy. Guess I need more work._

"Don't worry, Mom," Val told her, running a hand over her hair and smoothing it down her back. "I know you can find peace, you just have to keep trying." Concern passed across his face like quick-moving clouds, and he bit his lip. "You never really talk about what happened. I know . . . that you left the temple, and they destroyed the other Ancient Dragons. But . . ."

Pained, Filia shook her head, agony bending her features as she turned back towards the sunset, the giant orb now dipping into the basin of the flat water. "Oh, Val. It's just not time . . ."

"I know," came his quiet reply, and her shoulders dipped inward. "No, don't hurt yourself, Mamma," he whispered, guilt in his voice. "I know it's not time. There's no rush."

A sense of awe seemed to fill his words, and the dragoness turned to give him a quizzical glance. "Val?"

He shook his head as if ridding himself of a pesky fly, and smiled faintly down at her. "Um, more clairvoyance, I guess. I just know, it's not time for me to hear it yet. I'm okay with it." He reached out his hands to take her own and chuckled. "I know who I am. The origins aren't important. All that matters is that I'm with you and Xellos." His saffron eyes peered into her own intently as he smiled. "With you, I'm home. That's all that matters."

Relief washed through her, and she felt her anxiety melt away. "Me too, Val," she told him, hugging him again. "It's such a funny world, isn't it? Telgaln is such a looming threat, and yet we can still be so happy together."

Shrugging, Valgaav chuckled. "Well, don't forget, Mom. Nothing physical lasts forever. We can't worry about the future and the past so much that our present is overlooked. You're a worrier . . . Xellos is right, you know, you should relax and enjoy the 'now'." He raised a teasing eyebrow and grinned. "Come on, Mom. You make your own world. You'd be surprised how malleable fate can be." Grabbing her hand, he began to pull her towards the doorway from the balcony. "Time to love life again. Xellos will get better faster if you're not worrying over him."

Filia gave him an annoyed look, but went along. "I think Xellos may be right about something else too: you're far too grown-up for your own good."

"Right," he nodded resolutely. "So, let's go play some video games. Zelas tells me she's got every console ever made."

"Console?"

She winced at his dubious expression as he muttered, "Time to get up-to-date, Mother," and dragged her through the open archway, leaving one non-reality behind in favor of another.

(-(-(-)-)-)

The desire was gone . . . everything, gone. Suspended, the _void_ hung within a world of stars and light, shadow and song, moon and ocean.

Leisurely, inexorably, _its_ senses unfolded, blooming, and a windless breeze floated over _it_, as _it_ perceived the astral plane.

The nothingness was dark and bright, a sensation of swirling, a vortex that held _it_ adrift, and carried _it_ within its womb. A kaleidoscope of dreams and reality, fiction and touch, a taste of memory and a prick of shame . . . _it_ knew _it_self as _it_ had never known before, and questions and confusion filled _it. _

An agonizing quickness spun through _it_ with breathtaking slowness, and _it _gained awareness, losing _its _true self as only those aware can . . . _it _had a name . . .

. . . a voice . . . a form and figure . . .

. . . . . . . a yin and yang . . . . .

_It_ was male.

_It_ was female.

_It_ was dark.

_It_ was light.

_It_ knew _its_ name.

_It_ was Xellos.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Iyzeka danced and writhed, music crescendoing throughout the world of her existence, scarves twirling around her like a cyclone as she spun through the air as if floating through water.

Azure and gold glistened around her and inside her, emerald zephyrs undulating within her crystal cavern, a spherical universe unimaginably small and exceedingly large, with nothing between herself and reality but infinity.

In her globe, there was no death, all life spun and blossomed, never to fade and never to end, a wild abandon of dreams and brilliance, without darkness and without pain . . .

Here she could feel reality and truth, a sensation of presence that nothing else gave her, and she could sense . . . _everything_ . . .

It was her own universe.

And it could never be taken from her.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Valgaav felt the castle without seeing it, and he could sense where he wanted to be. His hand brushed his mother's, and he brought them within a room of white and gray.

Fire lapped all around them, flames dancing in smooth, black braziers that rose from a pale marble floor, the walls shooting straight up into shadow, and open, gaping wounds within the floor, engulfed in blaze.

His mother gasped and pulled close to him, her eyes upon the stark vision of hell. No smoke diffused the room, no ash fell upon their skin, and Valgaav lifted his golden eyes to the dais, remembering the sound of their footsteps on marble stone, and the echo of voices long past.

"Zelas," he murmured, and the figure within the darkened throne stirred. "It's good to see you again. I wish the circumstances were better."

Filia quieted at his side, wide turquoise eyes staring at the platinum demoness as she slid to her feet, legs flicking down the steps like the flame around them, as she found a place beside them without even seeming to move. The dragon woman jerked back at her unconventional appearance, and a spark of energy seemed to jolt through the air.

Raising her golden gaze, Zelas stared into Filia's, and the dragoness recoiled with visible discomfort. "Hellmaster," she murmured, blinking those luminous blue orbs that seemed to reflect multitudes of emotion.

Val hesitated, itchy from the feelings dancing between the two women, but not wanting to step in-between them, some strange curiosity flickering through him over what would occur should he let them be.

Zelas took one step towards Filia as she mirrored her in reverse, then another step forward that the dragoness refused to flee from, until the Hellmaster slid a hand up and into the long blonde locks framing that startled face. "Filia," the dark voice rasped, and she smiled, almost snake-like, eyes cold and tired, lost and weak with a pain threatening to attack.

Something odd was going on, and the teenager bit his lip, wanting desperately to pull his mom away from Zelas, for in that instant she became a predator, and he didn't like the way things were looking. But for some reason, he felt locked into place, mindless and mute by shock.

The Golden Dragon held her ground, feet planted into the smooth marble, and carefully she lifted her own hand to catch Zelas', sliding in-between her fingers and pressing her away from herself –

-But not before Zelas began to shake and chuckle, tears bleeding from her eyes and hoarse, coughing roars like a cougar's laugh collapsing from her perfect mouth, her legs shaking before Filia caught her reflexively, the Mazoku wobbling and thrashing in her embrace –

- And Val rushed forward, stunned stillness broken as his mother inhaled sharply, and lowered Zelas to the floor, where the woman broke down within their arms, the Ancient Dragon grasping her elbows together before she could throw them across the room with her inhuman strength.

"Zelas!" Val whispered loudly, wrapping her and his mother tightly within his grasp as she began to all but still, sobs and shaking using up all the strength that still remained within her.

With detachment, he watched Filia watch her, compassion exuding from his mother like warmed milk steaming from a cup, frothy and thick as she murmured sweet nothings to the demon lord while the dark creature clung to her, shuddering and weeping like a child, or a mourning widow, or a mother who had almost lost her son.

Knelt upon the cold floor, Valgaav swallowed and tasted saltwater on his lips, and felt as if all the sounds within the throne room had vanished. All he could hear was his slow heartbeat, thudding within his head as if he were underwater and watching the two women weep in slow-motion.

But he could feel tears flowing from his eyes that he hadn't realized he'd begun to shed. His first inclination was empathy, but the sense of belated relief jarred him, a detached realization that informed him that he'd overcome his shock, and this was the end result.

_I've never come this close to losing something,_ Val told himself, and peace returned to him as he inhaled deeply, eyes closing. The present and past met within his soul, and he felt his connection with the universe stretch and slide, like a rubber-band, only to return to him, renewed and reinvigorated.

The girls seemed to be recuperating on their own, the crying almost entirely belonging to the Hellmaster. Val smiled to see his mother rocking the Monster, arms clutching gently around her and chin resting upon the crown of the demoness' pink head.

Above the faint roaring of the fires, he could hear his mother whisper softly, "He's alright, he's fine. I can feel him nearby . . . can't you? Let's go and visit him." She began to pull the Hellmaster up onto her feet.

The limp form shook her head as she precariously rose, curls dancing despondently. "No, he's resting. He wouldn't want you to see him that way any further. He wants you to feel that you can rely on him. He wants to be strong for you," her alto lilted huskily. "I can see why he finds you desirable, Filia darling," she smiled weakly, leaning her cheek against the dragoness' breast.

Val winced as he watched his mother flush and titter, "Um, thank you, Zelas, um, why don't we get something to eat? How is Iyzeka - oh my, where could she _be_?" Pulling away and trying to hold Zelas at arms' length – literally - the Golden Dragon gave her female companion a feeble smile, then glanced at Valgaav as if begging for a quick exit from the suddenly compromising position.

_This is my cue. _

With a slightly simpering grin, Val slowly stood, hands on his hips. "Come on, Zelas. You wouldn't want Xellos finding out that you're making the moves on his girlfriend, would you?"

Twisting to swivel her head in his direction, the sexual object that was the Hellmaster curved her scarlet lips into a molten smile and pulled her wrists from Filia's grasp for a bare moment before sliding her hand down the dragoness' back and brushing it across her rump. "You're right, she's just not my type," she beamed at the blonde, obviously relishing the dumbfounded expression flooding her face.

Wincing, Valgaav watched her saunter off, heels clicking on the marble floors, before turning to assess the damage. "Mom?" he finally murmured, waiting for the explosion.

Instead, Filia's shoulders drooped, and she exhaled heavily. Shaking her golden head, she glanced up at him and risked a weary smile. "At least she's happy," she drawled, then laughed at the surprise upon her son's face. "Oh, Val. The things I do for that man . . ." She closed the distance between them and rested her head against his heart, hands rising to touch his chest as she breathed in his familiar scent through his t-shirt.

Holding his mother tightly to him, Valgaav rubbed her back and looked out upon the throne room, eyes filling with the mandarin and cherry flames that flickered around them.

_You know, _the boy told himself as he felt his mother's peace fill his mind, _if this is what Hell is supposed to be like, it's surprisingly comforting._

(-(-(-)-)-)

Wolfpack Island  
June 10th, 2002 

Morning broke with everything that Zelas hoped for: chirping birds, bright sunshine, and a peacefulness unbefitting a Mazoku.

The Regent lay upon her thick, plush bed, running her human limbs along the pale, creamy white sheets, her gaze rising up, through the gossamer veil stretched out across the bedposts, until her vision became hazy and unfocused.

Last night, after her unbecoming collapse, she'd commanded Iyzeka to bring the dragons to guest sleeping chambers and stay with them, watching over them while they slept. After all, the risk of dissention among the Mazoku refugees still existed, even though they had succeeded in the mission that so few Monsters had believed in.

The second fragment was placed with the first, strengthening the magical barrier even further, as the stones' power multiplied exponentially upon being within proximity of each other.

Yes, all was going according to plan.

As she lay, eyes drifting closed and fluttering open with every dozen thoughts flashing along her synapses, the musical twittering of the birds grew in number. Flicking a golden glance at the towering black-framed windows set into relief against snowy walls, she saw a collection of tiny sapphire and emerald hued birds, flitting amongst each other and displaying their arias as if vying for supremacy.

Slowly rising into the air above the coverlet, the Hellmaster floated between the gauze of the canopy, the fabric parting as her thoughts reached it, and stepped down onto the glass floor. Bare feet padding on the surface, a shimmering azure reflected from beneath her as the sunlight glinted along water flowing directly below, the floor appearing as liquid.

Her eyes softened as she watched the fowls chitter at the glittering water and dance in flight above and around themselves, before she closed upon them in a few steps, and the flock exploded into the air, wings clapping with every flap as they swooped and spun from the windowsill into the blinding morning sky.

Sighing, Zelas leaned against the sill and gazed out upon her kingdom, decked in blues, greens and silvery tans. Her children had returned, albeit not without great risk. Their charming dragons were safe, and their loyalty to her offspring was even stronger than before.

A smile gracing her lips, the demoness straightened, pleased at the world unfolding around her as morning broke. All that one could ask for was hers. She had no right to want for more.

The immortal turned from the window, determined not to jinx her luck, now that her brood had come home to her. She had been given another chance, another opportunity to make certain that no harm came to them. She wouldn't let anyone be taken from her this time. Not again.

Her footsteps echoed as she turned from the window and fluidly spread her arms, closed her eyes, and felt herself drift into the air.

_No. Not ever again._

(-(-(-)-)-)

Val awoke instantly to the feeling of someone bounding upon him and the familiar chortling of one tiny demoness. "WAKE UP, VALLIE!"

"Ugh," the teen clutched at his scrambled insides and tried to push her away, only to find her locking onto him like an octopus around its prey. Or maybe she was like a python. Her gigantic grin displayed a disturbing number of pointed teeth, mimicked by the jagged spikes of her maroon-colored hair.

"Vallie, it's time to get up!" Iyzeka informed him, bright green eyes sparkling at him with fervently verdant appreciation. _Fervent, verdant, ha-ha, I rhymed,_ he told himself dryly, then concentrated on trying to pry her fingers from around his body.

"Listen, Iyzeka," he wheezed as her hold tightened, the girl's super-human strength crushing around his ribs, "if my mom catches you like this, she's gonna be pissed. Right? So, um," he choked on a gasp, yellow eyes widening as the girl gripped harder, _mmmmming_ to herself as she did so, "Please . . . let go . . . can't . . . breathe . . ."

"_VALLIE_!" she swooned, and he began to gag.

_Yeah, we're definitely getting somewhere,_ the teen grumbled to himself as he felt his vision start to darken. _She's going to asphyxiate me, then rape me. In that order._

But before the subsequent violation could occur, a new voice broke through the carnage. "Iyzeka! Get off of him this instant!"

"_Eeep_!" The redhead let go and leapt away to float in the air above the bed, cheeks attempting to match her hair. "Good morning, Miss Ul Copt," she stuttered, then covered her face with her hands and peered out between spread fingers. "Um . . . sorries?"

His mother's furious – yet strangely calm – features came into view as she stalked over to the bed, standing over him. "How did I know that you'd take this opportunity to try molesting my son again? I think we definitely need to have a talk with your mother, young lady," she began, a finger raised and waggling at the mortified-looking demoness who was now slowly rotating in the air and flushing even brighter. "You need to learn to respect other people's personal space, and a little morality!"

"But," the girl squealed from behind her fingers, knees pulling up to hide her into a little spinning ball, "Mommy says I'm the most moral Mazoku that ever was . . . how could I get _more_ morals? And where would I find them?"

She seemed truly confused, and Val started feeling sorry for her, enough that he tried to gingerly rise into a sitting position. Raising a brow, he took one look at his mother's state of dress, and shook his head. "Morning, Mom. Still wearing the clothes from yesterday?"

The blonde gifted him with an annoyed glance, and her hands dropped to be placed at her hips. "All of my new clothes were left at the hotel. No hope of getting them now." Intense suffering cast over her face as her blue eyes almost appeared to water. "All those wonderful outfits! And Xellos' new clothes I got him, all gone! We'll never get them back, now," she lamented, and Valgaav shot a look to the demoness just before she beat a hasty disappearance.

"Mom," the Ancient Dragon smirked, "I think your victim has escaped."

The dragoness turned her wraith upon her son, crying, "She's not a victim, she's a _perpetrator_! An evil criminal who, _don't you forget_, is trying to steal your VIRGINITY!"

Wincing, the teen raised his hands and slowly got out of the bed, lowering his arms only fast enough to hurriedly pull on his jeans over his briefs, a flush climbing his skin. "Okay, okay, don't worry mom. Still a virgin," he tried to smile convincingly, instead giving her a wane, sickly grin.

The woman glared up – and up – at her tall, lanky son, then narrowed her eyes at him and turned her back. "You'd better be," she grumbled ominously, then headed for the door. "I'm taking a shower."

"But," Val began, "last time you showered here, you-"

"I'LL WEAR WHAT I HAVE ON!" came the reply, and Val leapt over the bed to hide in terror. "OKAY?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he squeaked, cowering behind the mattress. "Hope the water is hot."

That azure stare only narrowed further as her eyes burrowed into him. "_Thank you_."


	47. Chapter 45

It's been a few months! Sorry about that. Life has been one rollercoster ride after another, but I have kept my promise and here is another chapter for everyone. Please review and let me know what you think - and what you'd like to see!

Ukky

* * *

**Mwafwa**: I'm glad you liked it! Hope you keep reading!

**Vi****ncelia Valentine**: Aw, I'm so touched that you cried at this. And the other Slayers **will **make an appearance, I just can't say when. I will try to write faster, but life just hasn't been with me lately. Please be patient:-)

**Phabrizoe**: Thank you! I do my best to keep Xellos as IC as possible. You are too kind in your praise.

**Kaeru Shisho**: The villian? Alive? Dead? You will find out, but not in this chapter. This is, alas, a bit more of the character developing. After this chapter things will move a bit faster, I hope. I am thrilled that you still enjoy it, and I hope this chapter pleases in some small way!

**Aisha C**: TEE HEE!

**Grace7**: Yeah, Iyzeka, what can I say. She's a weird one. You are right about Val, he is pretty logical and calm. I don't think he'll hold any grudge. And thanks for the praise, I really loved doing that balcony scene.

**Legona, Mistress DragonFlame, XyoushaX**: Thanks, and glad you found the scene with Iyzeka and Val funny!

**Tanwen Whitefire**: There's a bit more fluffiness in this chapter now! lol

**jadehaku, YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: **My pleasure. :-)

**Kushielle**: I would love to write a novel! And nice to see you again! Alas, novels are a bit more work and right now I have a job and school to concentrate on. A movie would be awesome. Let's only hope!

**Triloga, Jadehaku** (again?): Thanks! Yeah, Zelas is sure naughty. Teasing Filia and making her uncomfortable. ;-p

**Reiko:** You presume too much if you think Iyzeka isn't a virgin! LOL. Just because she wants to make it with Val doesn't mean she's already done it. :-p But thanks for the review, I really love them!

**Ladyrei, niello**: Here you are, and I hope this suffices. :-)

**Mythee**: Xellos true form always looked more like a torando/typhoon to me. As you will see in this chapter, now that he has his game on - mostly. As for Xellos being a power freak - after a while power gets overrated. Immortals get bored, and Xellos just might decide he wants something more in his life. ;-p

* * *

**Chapter 45**

Above the Ocean  
June 10th, 2002

A song played out in her mind, a multitude of music soaring within her. As the water cascaded down over her pale head, droplets strung along her hair like beads and the heat seared her skin wonderfully, washing away all other sensations but the music . . . a deep, thick pounding that softly touched her along every inch of her body . . .

The elation of their success delved deeply into Filia's soul, and she bathed absently, the majority of her mind riding a cloud of relief and euphoria. _To wake up, alive and whole . . . and to be out of China, and away from our horrid double-lives . . ._

It felt so _good_ to be Filia again, instead of Veria.

Eyes shut, her hands moved over her body, the tumbling waterfall of steam drenching her with every moment, and in her hazy ecstasy, something spoke to her very being. _Within your shell you are protected from harm . . . without it, beware the danger of the sea of chaos, and the depths into which you may plunge . . . _

The music heightened, then soared . . .

Letting the sensations linger, she slowly fluttered open her eyes, the song fading gently. The Golden Dragon shook water from her face, wiping it out of her eyes and turning her back on the faucet, letting the hot liquid splash along her back. _What was that?_

Azure gaze confused, she ran fingers though her hair and shook her head, water spattering. "Another prophecy?" her soprano voice echoed slightly in the tiled room.

The shower was finished with abstraction, her thoughts clouded. After drying and dressing in the white skirt and scarlet blouse, she wrapped a towel around her head and left the bathroom, blinking at the daylight spilling from the windows.

Finding Val alone this time, and dressed, she smiled distractedly, then looked around the room. "Good, you're ready."

Saffron eyes giving her a calculated look, he shook his head from where he sat on the bed, palms on his knees. "Mom. You okay?"

Glancing around the guest chambers, Filia blinked at the cool ivory walls, the impersonal rooms a blank canvas, ready to be painted upon. "I'm fine . . . just had an odd feeling, that's all." Giving him a loving smile, she walked over to where he sat before her and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go find Zelas and Iyzeka, and maybe we can get some breakfast, then check on how Xellos is doing."

Valgaav returned her smile and bobbed his head, rising to stand before her. "Okay."

(-(-(-)-)-)

Sound was an ocean inside of him, form and figure, a billowing wail that undulated throughout every fiber of his being and filled him with peace.

There wasn't much of a body now; he could feel every molecule forming, every cell pulsating with life, but it was such a slow process . . . yet a swift one as well. A direct order, a symphony of words in a voice so familiar and kind, it shivered down a spine hardly finished being formed, and through barely recognizable cartilage surrounding the skeleton he crafted with every throbbing pulse of music.

A beat thrummed under the song, a beat that he brought his new heart alive with; a solid, strong rhythm. It filled him with purpose, so he continued, stronger with the feeling and with the new blood running over his bones in rivulets tightly controlled by his dark power.

He would be whole soon, and the song would drift further into his subconscious, along with the soft, strong voice, soprano wordless vocalizations reverberating throughout his astral form. But when he was whole, the song would be there, waiting for him . . . deep inside every nucleus of every atom within him.

Sated from the strong emotion drifting along the current of the music, he let the resonance press him onward in a euphoria of sensation and sound, a nirvana of his own making within the mysterious melody that overflowed from his spirit.

He drifted then; the blackness eagerly consumed by the light of the voice.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Valgaav teleported himself and his mother to the place where he felt Zelas' presence - but when they arrived, it was to find themselves alone.

The sun fell across them with a fiery brilliance, and they shielded their eyes against the glare, discovering themselves on a short marble staircase that stepped down into a lush, well tended lawn. They stood under a tall and broad stone archway that lead into the sunlight, the top of the entrance squared off, with both sides a chiseled column dropping down into the ground, Romanesque carvings etched along each flat side.

Below them, wrought iron tables, painted ivory, sat in the shade of tall, flowering cherry trees, designs of fish leaping from deep water worked into their surfaces. Multiple matching chairs clustered around the tables, as if waiting for guests to arrive.

In the near distance, a forest-green hedge maze took over most of the scenery, the mouth of it opening invitingly near them. From the top of the stairs, the intricate pattern of the puzzle was quite visible extending into the distance, and one could tell that the warren reached so far back that it shimmered into a haze of nothingness on the horizon. It appeared to be, essentially, a never-ending labyrinth.

As mother and son glanced around uncertainly, searching for Zelas, Filia looked down to find flowerbeds on either side of the set of steps, blooming colorfully. Curled up inside of one slept a large white and marmalade cat, its long tail wrapped around itself as it napped.

"Aw, look Val. It's a kitty," Filia purred, beaming down at the rumbling animal. "But I wonder where Zelas is. You said she would be here, but if she's in the maze, we'll never find her, even should we fly over it . . ." the blonde dropped off as her eyes rose to scan the neatly trimmed hedges. "Wow. That's just breathtaking. All of this. I don't remember this at all from last time. And it's completely different than the outside of the castle . . ."

Next to her, Valgaav shook his turquoise head, a tiny twisted smirk on his lips. "Mom, don't forget, these are all created by using magic to warp dimensional bubbles. The only way I can even find anyone here is by locking onto their astral essences and teleporting nearby, and somehow I always end up at the right place. My real question is not where Zelas _is_, but how does she know where she wants to _be_? Her entire castle is a more complicated maze than that one is," he finished, gesturing loosely at the labyrinth with an extended arm.

Frowning, the blonde glanced up at her son, her deep cerulean eyes meeting his gold and softening there. "Sounds like there can be a never-ending number of places, beautiful places she creates . . ." Her voice grew wispy and thoughtful as she took the few steps down to the lawn, her sandals sinking into the grass. "What an artist. Zelas has an amazing talent . . . how sad that she can't share it with the world."

"I guess," Val pointed out while following her and heading towards the empty chairs and tables, "that's one price for being a Mazoku. The artistry she creates is so far beyond what humans could appreciate. So even if she tried to share it with them, she'd have to introduce the medium to them first. That's rarely easy for the critics to stomach, even among humans."

The cat yawned from where it sat in the flowerbox, then slowly sat up and stretched, rearing up its large, arched back to expose each ruffled bump of spine, before shaking its white head and blinking large emerald eyes at the both of them.

"That's quite a big cat, now that I think about it," Filia mused, hand rising to rub at her chin. "Well, anyhow, maybe if we call to Zelas she'll show up?"

The cat blinked at them, and Val could swear it was giving them a thoroughly amused and sly expression, its eyes hooded, before it began to saunter through the grass. It moved past the set up tables and chairs and into the opening of the hedge maze, disappearing with a flick of its tail around a corner and vanishing from sight.

"Maybe."

(-(-(-)-)-)

They both tried calling out many times, the sun beating down heavily on them and the chirping of cicadas swelling in the growing summer heat. After fifteen minutes, Val shook his head and said, "Let's go back to the veranda, maybe we can find some water or some shade."

His mother frowned cutely, then sighed. "No, there's a fountain in the maze. We should try to find it. If we fly over it, we can set down at it and get something to drink."

Shrugging, the teen acquiesced. "Okay."

He took her hand, and they rose into the air, her shimmering azure eyes reflecting the breathtaking blue skies as she gazed up at him. "Mom?" he asked, smiling back and feeling a sense of peace at her attentions.

"I'm just so happy that we are all okay," she told him softly, eyes falling to the slowly passing maze of bushes below them. "It almost seems like a bad dream now. All of this beauty and peace around us . . . it's hard to imagine the battle as anything but a nightmare and this is the reality upon waking."

Val's features hardened and he released a long breath, as a zephyr tossed their hair, and his hand tightened over her small, delicate fingers. "Mom. This is the dream." He then gave her a sheepish, hopeful smile, his golden gaze, usually so tired, softening for her. "But we can stay within it right now, and take from it what peace we can find."

"When did you get so poetic?" she asked him ruefully, but the vein of blue in her eyes flickered wearily. "You're right."

They were silent then, heads dropping to watch the complex pattern of the labyrinth pass under them, each twist and turn as another knot in Val's stomach. _I wish it didn't have to be this way. Why do I always have to bring up the truth? I should just keep my mouth shut. I always end up hurting her by breaking the truth too soon._

Just then, the fountain came into sight, the wings of water shimmering in the air as they shot up and cascaded down, droplets misting in the warm day.

They began to slow and descend, alighting near the white marble base of the pool. Releasing his mother's hand, Valgaav glanced down at her, a sidelong look with regret in his furrowed brow. "Hey, Mom . . . you never did tell me how things went with Xellos when you and he were away. Did you get to help the villagers?"

Blinking, the blonde looked up then beamed, joy enfolding upon her face like a flower opening its petals to the sun. "Yes, and it was beautiful." Her soprano voice became a quiet chime as she turned her eyes to the fountain again, blinking twice before continuing. "The children were the best part. They were so full of life, so innocent and vibrant."

Feeling her pain, the teen stepped closer and reached out, taking her hand again. "Mom. What's wrong?"

Her head dropped, chin shuddering once before she gazed up at him again, a quivering smile upon her face. "I just . . . when we were in China, I guess I realized that my biological clock is ticking. I want to have a baby, and a husband – a father for you and a sibling for you."

Wincing, Val pulled the slumping figure forward and hugged her to him. "Hey, that's understandable. I mean . . . you didn't really give birth to me, or lay me, so . . ." _I'm not really yours . . ._

Proving herself to be more astute than he gave her credit for, Filia looked up at him, a disapproving look crossing her features. "Val, you know better, right? You know that you are my son. I just . . . feel the need to have more children. To procreate. At my age, it's time. But you will _always_ be my first son, my _son._ Val."

The sound of the water splashing sounded discordant in the silence, before Val pulled away and gave her a weak smile. "I know. I guess . . . you're really all I have. You and Xellos. If I lost you . . . if you didn't want me anymore . . ." His shoulders drooped as Filia's eyes began to mist, her mouth opening in dismay. "I'm being silly."

"No, no! It's normal to have these fears," the Golden Dragon urged him, hands rising to clasp his shoulders. "But you won't be replaced if I have another child."

Frowning thoughtfully, Val nodded, then narrowed his eyes at his mother. "Wait. You and Xellos didn't have sex, did you?"

"No!" Scandalized, she stepped back, shock and embarrassment flooding her features. "What on earth would give you that idea?"

Val watched his flushing mother and shook his head. "Well, you were talking about children. I could only wonder if you gave it a try."

"VAL!" Fury mixed with mortification on her face and her fists clenched, while he waved her off, chuckling. "Val, you are just horrible! Why, I would never, ever do that, and—"

"Good," he interrupted, a smug smirk on his face. "You should at least be married first."

"Well," Filia huffed, turning away from him, "Aren't we old-fashioned and a bit naïve?"

"Does that mean you're not planning on waiting," he asked quietly, expression solemn and an edge of insinuation in his tone that made her spin to face him again.

"Valiant Ul Copt," his mother returned furiously, "that is quite enough! It is _my_ choice whether I have sex or not!"

A husky voice came from nowhere, making the dragoness jump and _eep_, "Well said, Filia, well said!" and the two turned to see Zelas strolling casually up to them, a slender cigarette-holder smoking in one hand. "Val, as her son, you have no say in whom she has affairs with."

"Right!" Filia began, then darkly blushed, "I mean, wait! We're not having an _affair_! Xellos and I, we," stumbling over her words, she glanced around desperately, eyes alighting on a marble bench before she flounced over to it and sat down heavily. "I'm just going to sit right here," she told them imperiously, "and ignore the two of you, you . . . debauchers."

Sharing Val's snickering, the bubblegum-haired newcomer shrugged off the insult and swaggered towards the Ancient Dragon, hips rolling under the tightly clinging ivory fabric that fell down her figure, barely leaving anything to the imagination. "So, good morrow to you. I see you discovered my gardens." Her glittering saffron eyes studied the boy with interest as she took a long drag from her cigarette.

"Um, yes." Glancing over to his mother, Val shifted uncomfortably in his jeans, then said, "We looked for you, but couldn't find you, so . . ."

"Well," the demoness sighed, "there was work to do. Always work! Or not," she looked thoughtful, then shrugged. "So, time for breakfast. Yes?" And with her wicked grin, they had vanished from the fountain, leaving it to sparkle and splash in peace.

(-(-(-)-)-)

The day past quickly, but with no sign of Iyzeka. As the sun began to set over the Mazoku castle, Val found himself on the first veranda, the balcony where Zelas had first led them to breakfast. Looking out over the rivers and forests of the island from that impossibly high height, his hands grasped the ebony wrought-iron rail as if it were his only life-line.

It should have broken by now, been crushed under his inhuman strength, but it held firm, cool to the touch like normal metal . . . and unaffected.

Without Xellos, things seemed more dull. Without Iyzeka too. _Peas of the same pod. They really are alike._ Val wondered if he were more dull without them, as well. He'd always felt rather dull, really. Not stupid, for he was quite bright . . . but just . . . not as interesting. _Who am I kidding? I'm boring._ He smirked at himself, but a bitter, disconnected feeling still remained, a sensation that made him fidget anxiously.

Eyes intent on the sun casting delicious colors across the horizon, Valgaav decided to experiment a bit. With one long exhale and inhale to calm his nerves, he opened his mouth, then spoke. "Iyzeka. If you can hear me . . . come and talk to me. Would you?" _Do you think that I don't want you around?_ His thoughts continued suddenly, and he found himself surprised to be thinking them. _Are you hiding from me now that our mission is over? Or . . . was it just a mission to you?_

That thought made him distinctly uncomfortable, as if he were starting to return her feelings.

Which he wasn't. Truly.

The sound of a pebble shifting behind him caused him to spin, only to find Iyzeka standing in the shadow of the greenery-covered wall, her eyes reflecting a dim glow of the sunset. "Hi."

His frown fell in favor of reddening cheeks. "Hey, um . . . haven't seen you since you jumped on me this morning." He winced at that, then ducked his head. _I'm just throwing out insults left and right today . . ._

"Well," the tiny demoness took a few hesitant steps forward, "I thought you and Miss-er, Lady Filia would still be mad at me, so . . . I kept away." The closer she got, the more small she appeared, until she was only a few feet away, a petite girl able to fit under his chin neatly. Her crimson dress had to be brighter in the daylight, but as it was, the sunset through it made the transparent layers glow like embers of a slowly dying fire, mirrored in her wide gaze.

Val felt his own embers begin to burn deep within him as his eyes traveled up her long, slender legs and through the more vital areas of her body, before alighting upon her face for a miserable moment of furious blushing on his part, only to glance away. "No, I wasn't really mad. But . . . I mean, Zelas was there. I'm sure she would have kept you and Mom from . . . I donno."

She watched him watch her, a small, mischievous smile growing upon her lips, before she glanced away towards the setting sun, and the look saddened. "You really wanted me around? Even after all the trouble I caused?" The voice pitched even higher, until he began to wonder how old she truly had made her body; such a mature-appearance, but such an innocent high-soprano, such naivety in her wide green eyes for all of her attempts to molest him.

"Iyzeka," the tall young man murmured, leaning his palms, arms taunt and straight, along the rail, "you're my friend. Whatever else happens," and to this he glanced away swiftly, "that's not going to change."

She studied him instead of replying, and he looked over to find the sun setting her magenta hair ablaze with red fire. "Okay." A bright smile lit up her features before she hopped the feet between them, grabbing one of his hands to hold close to her breast and lean her head against his forearm. "Vallie."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you don't hate me."

Guilt striking his features, Valgaav looked down at her, then took his arm away to wrap it, instead, around her small form, pulling her close. "I don't hate you. I just wish you would respect me enough to stop trying to . . . do things to me."

She nodded against him, melting into his form. "I'll try. It's just, you're so tasty . . ."

"Eh?" Startled, he blinked down at her.

"Your emotions. They are so euphoric . . . and difficult to stop. I taste your lust," her eyes, far too bright, peered at him eerily, "your fear, your embarrassment, and your shame. And you like it. You want to feel that way. I can tell. I can feel it all. How . . . how do I stop feeling that?" she pleaded with wide emerald gaze, as if she were confused herself and begging for an escape.

Taking a half a step back, his arm still around her, Val stared down at her. "I don't know."

Tears began to well in those eyes, and he felt his mouth drop open, unable to leave; unable to stay. "Vallie. Don't go." Hands raised to her mouth, she began to sob, great tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry. I wish I was. I want to stop. I don't want to hurt you. I want to make you happy. But if feeling that lust and acting on it hurts you, then I want to stop. But I don't know how. It's . . . so strong."

Torn, the dragon reached out his free hand to wipe away her tears, uncertainly bleeding from his features to show freely in his eyes. "Iyzeka. I forgive you. I know it's not easy. Even if you're different, you still react to emotions the way a demon would. You can't change what you are. You can't . . ."

She smiled up at him through tear-filled eyes, and nodded. "Thanks. But . . . I'll keep trying. I won't give up. I don't want you to not want to be my friend anymore."

Gazing down into her deep green eyes, Valgaav took her hands into his own, his expression firm. "Iyzeka. I told you. You will always be my friend. I promise. I swear."

She nodded, eyes glittering liquidly. "Demons can't lie. You will always be my friend, too Val. I would do anything to make you happy."

"I know." He pulled her close to him and patted her back. "Believe me. It really means a lot. And I'll do my best to do the same. I have to tell you though, I'm a bit spoiled. Sometimes I'm pretty selfish. Just . . . forgive me. Will you?"

"As long as you forgive me."

The Ancient Dragon smiled as he looked out across the sea of viridian foliage, dyed gold by the setting sun.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Zelas led Filia into a room draped in black and violet, colors that she knew were painfully reminiscent to the dragoness of who they were visiting. "My dear Filia . . . he is there, in the center of the room. Not finished yet. Are you sure you want to get much closer? His raw demonic power could damage your aura, even when you are not touching."

The blonde lifted those innocent eyes to her, and Zelas smiled, sipping at her ever-present glass of wine. "Zelas. I have to . . ." Looking almost confused as she broke off, Filia shook her head, long tendrils of hair dancing around her shoulders as she did so only to stare down at the large, inky vapor of evil miasma that spun steadily in place. "I have to talk to him. Maybe it will help him. Make him feel better."

Raising a skeptical eyebrow as the Golden Dragon began to slowly walk towards the true form of her most powerful creation, the demoness bent her pink head and smiled slightly into the deep mahogany of her wine. "Oh, Filia. You really don't understand. He feels fine. He's rebuilding his physical body. By now most of the astral damage should have been repaired due to the healing properties of this room."

"But," Filia murmured, coming to a halt before the ten foot wide cyclone of demonic energy, "if this is a convalescence room, why is it so . . . dark, and depressing?"

Something akin to regret surfaced over Zelas' features, before she shook her head, perfect brow furrowed sadly. "The colors change to whatever is closest to what would give the invalid peace. Right now . . . Xellos finds this peaceful. Perhaps he is wallowing in the darkness within him. Sometimes . . . I think we all feel like doing a little wallowing in our own misery."

In answer to that, Filia remained turned away, and blinked sorrowfully at the churning blackness before muttering, "Really, Xellos. Can't you brighten up the room a bit?" She gave a brilliant smile, and then, arms wrapped around herself, sat down cross-legged on the carpeting a mere foot away. "I missed you," her whispered words were surely meant to be unheard by the Hellmaster, but the Queen caught them still.

Silently, Zelas approached, to stand off to the side, watching Filia and the Beastmaster, now a slowly frothing hurricane of ichor, make their halting, careful re-introductions. _It's as if they are both on uneven footing, on uncomfortable terms. How much a lack of a physical body does to the mind._

"Val was . . . worried," Filia continued, smirking shyly and flushing as her head fell. "He thought that we . . . did things. Went too far. I told him we didn't, but really, who can blame him? You certainly always gave off that impression," she chided the quiet amorph, before falling into stillness herself.

If it had not been for the emotions boiling under the surface of the little dragoness, Zelas would have felt certain that Filia had fallen asleep sitting there. But then, the dragoness began to softly weep. And a pain unlike anything she had felt from her eldest child bled from the astral form to reflect that agony.

"Xellos," Filia choked on her sobs, "we're all okay, now. Right? Please, come back. And tell me that we're alright. It feels like . . . like you really died. I know you didn't, but . . . forgive me. Forgive my attachment to physical forms. I guess I really am a ditz." Her azure eyes widened and spilled great tears. "A total fool."

The empathic torment tore into Zelas then, a shame and a torrent of guilt and self-hatred, paired with that hidden loneliness that Filia had been shutting out all day, and the demoness felt herself folding grudgingly. "Oh, Filia," she muttered, stepping forward to kneel beside her. "No, you are not a fool."

The dragoness blinked, and stared up at her in dismay. "Ze-Zelas?"

Patting Filia's shoulder a few times, before gently taking her into a one-armed embrace – she couldn't spill her wine, after all - the seated Hellmaster told her, "You are mortal. Well, practically immortal, but you are corporeal as well. You can't help your corporeal state, nor the corporeal mindset. In fact," she stared into the beautiful blue eyes, so innocent, "you may never break yourself from that way of thinking. And that's just fine." Smiling in a way she hoped was kind, the demoness chuckled at the little Gold. "Xellos understands. He misses you, too. He's hurrying to finish his body so he can return to you."

Filia stared up at her, then hugged her back. "Thank you, Lady Zelas," she moaned, and the grateful feelings of the dragoness were echoed within the dense, miniature typhoon that was Xellos.

"Of course, dear. Now, we really are going to have to discuss the book that you, Val and Xellos found," she told her, hoping to distract her from her son's non-corporeal state. "It's very fascinating. It must have some kind of magical ward on it, for it refuses to be damaged by common spells. Perhaps we should go study it?"

The seated dragoness glanced over to Xellos' whirlwind form, a torn expression crossing her long-lashed eyes. "Well . . . but Xellos really knows more than I do about these kinds of things. Shouldn't we wait for him?"

With a sigh, the demoness blinked heavily, then set down the glass to clasp her hands and stretch her arms up over her head, revealing an amount of cleavage that predictably set Filia's mouth to gaping. "My darling little Gold, do you always wait for Xellos' approval, like his little slave?"

"What!" Startled, the blonde balked, leaning back, "Absolutely not! How could you suggest such an absurd thing!"

Nonplussed, Zelas slowly stood to stare down at Filia, a smirk crossing her lips. "Silly dragon. Look at yourself. You sit here as if at his dying bedside, sobbing your eyes out over him. He cares for you dear, but he also finds this worrisome, as do I. Xellos is _fine_, and he will rebuild more swiftly if he doesn't have to worry about your mental wellbeing. You're a basket case," she said bluntly, stunning the dragoness further. "As your son would say: snap out of it."

And with that, the demoness began heading to the door, heels sinking slightly into the lush carpeting, leaving the Golden Dragon to stare after her. "Really, Filia. Are you coming with me, or not?"

"Um . . ." A sensation of Filia waffling between mother and son appeared, before she felt and heard the dragoness scamper after her. "Coming!"

She smiled. "Good." And as they left, the room began to brighten, reflecting a deep, pure azure that occasionally glowed a golden saffron. "See? You already made him feel better."

(-(-(-)-)-)

They rematerialized within a dark, firelit space, and Zelas smirked at Filia darkly just before Valgaav blinked into existence before them, stumbling in surprise at his sudden appearance. "Now that we are all collected," the demoness began.

"Mom," the boy started, but Filia shook her head at him.

"Hellmaster Zelas wants us to investigate the book that we found," Filia explained quickly, sighing and glancing away.

The space in which they stood was indefinable, without walls, and so black that all sense of proportion and dimension fell away to the shadows surrounding. Filia felt as if she and Valgaav stood in a place apart from any other in the universe, separate from space and time with only the lone nearby pit of fire to splash light across their faces and illuminate the glinting of their eyes to one another.

"Here," the blonde demoness spoke before them, and mother and son turned from each other to find her holding out the tome to them over the blaze. The flames licked up her arm and began to dance over the book, and Filia gasped at the sight of the bound words engulfed in fire.

"Zelas, no!" the dragoness cried, reaching out hands to snatch away the book from the conflagration, but the Mazoku merely began to laugh.

With a flick of her wrist, Zelas tossed the book into the fire, and Filia watched in amazement as the Chinese calligraphy across the cover glowed ivory light from within the depths of the inferno.

"Cool," Val breathed next to her. Filia turned to see his eyes bright and wide as they took in this incongruity, while she herself just gaped, head shaking.

With a smirking toss of her head, Zelas stuck her hands into the center of the blaze and grabbed up the tome, hissing with a pained smile as the fires slid along her hand and arm, but with no sign of damage to the porcelain skin. "Look at it. Nothing phases this thing, nor hurts it in any way. It's disgusting," she snarled, wicked fangs flashing as she spoke.

Filia gazed at the demoness in stunned silence, then blinked and shook slightly, head jarring in a spasm as she pushed aside the fear Zelas brought to her. "Um, well, there has to be some way to effect it," she commented as easily as she could muster.

"It has no magical signature," the Hellmaster informed her tightly, eyes upon the book in her hand. "What could possibly be the cause of this supremely resilient book?"

After a pause, Valgaav spoke up, his deep voice quietly hanging in the air above the crackle of the flames. "Well, it must have some magic within it, then. There has to be some way to alter it. It almost seems like this magic is a seal to protect it and perhaps cover up some purpose that we can't see. It's too bad we can't get rid of the magic without hurting the book."

Filia blinked, then rose her eyes to meet Zelas' golden ones. _Get rid of it . . . negate it._ The demoness nodded as if knowing what she thought, and Filia glanced away, flushing. "We could try Magical Fusion . . ."

Val quirked a green eyebrow and she found herself shying away from her son's glance. "Magical Fusion? I must admit, this is one thing I don't think I've learned about."

Zelas rescued her, though for what reason Filia would have to determine later. "Magical Fusion is white and black magiks combined, my little Valgaav," the Hellmaster smirked at him from across the flickering flames in the pit. "When done, it negates all other known forms of magic."

Watching the blaze burn now, Filia frowned, then sighed, her eyes never leaving the dancing leaves of crimson and marmalade. "We could try. Zelas?"

Shaking her head, Zelas gave her an almost sad smile. "Filia, you know . . . normally I would. But I think there is someone else who would benefit from a better working relationship with you."

Raising an incredulous brow, Filia grimaced. "Wait, what?"

The pink-haired demoness merely gave her a pointed look. Then Filia sensed another miasma springing into the air, and slumped heavily. "You want me to fuse magically with _IYZEKA_!"

"Yippie!" the tiny teenager leapt out of the darkness to latch onto Filia, who could only glare down at her with pointless ire.

"Quite," Zelas replied, flicking her fingers to display, appearing from nothing, a cigarette holder primed with lit cigarette. "After all, you and I have come to an understanding, it would seem, have we not?" Her sensual voice played over Filia, and paired with the heated glance she gave her, left the dragoness flushing and feeling practically dirtied by the attention.

"Now," Filia tried to pry the cheerful girl from her arm, ignoring the chortling, "listen, this is actually something we need to discuss. Iyzeka has been far too familiar with Val," she continued, and watched in annoyance as her son began to back away from the flames.

Holding up his hands, the tall boy stuttered, "Mom, hey! Do we have to discuss this now!"

She frowned at her son, then at the strange demoness clutching at her happily. "Yes. Iyzeka, let GO OF ME!"

Zelas merely stared with boredom at Filia, took a drag of her cigarette, then crossed her arms. "So she tries to have sex with him," she stated, blasé expression insinuating that she knew all along – or somehow found out. "It's hardly that bad. Iyzeka, you never used magic against him, did you?"

"No," the girl whined, almost looking offended. "I never tried to force him. I only used feminine wiles."

"Argh!" Filia yelled, frustration and the living anchor getting the better of her. "Listen, Val is a very innocent young dragon-"

"Mom!"

"-and he shouldn't need to defend himself against your daughter!" Filia yelled at Zelas, practically sputtering now. "She needs to learn self-restraint, and it's gone way too far for me to stay silent anymore!"

Suddenly enough that she jumped in surprise, Valgaav stood between her and the fire, thus blocking her view of the Hellmaster. "Mom." He glared down at her with piercing saffron eyes, and Filia blinked in shock. In the resulting silence, she found herself surprised to hear the soft sobbing of the girl next to her, who slowly released her arm and clattered to the stony ground. "Iyzeka and I already talked about that," his base voice murmured darkly. "You don't have to do this, okay?" Deep eyes widening, he appeared to leave behind the anger for a moment. "Please, just stop. You're hurting her. Don't you see that?"

The dragoness blinked as she reared back almost reflexively from his sadness and distain, pain filling her eyes. "Oh . . . I . . ." Slowly, Filia slumped, then looked down at the tiny redhead crying on the ground. "Iyzeka. I'm . . . sorry. I just . . ." Her soprano voice faded as she tried to grasp for the words to say, and fell short as quiet came over the void once more.

Iyzeka rose to her feet, red locks shimmering in the firelight. "it's okay, Lady Filia." Filia stared down at her as the girl hung her head and scuffed one toe against the ground, hands clasping behind her back. "I know I was bad. And I'm sorry. I'm going to try harder. To not hurt Val, I mean," she was quick to add.

Taking a deep breath, Filia sighed and nodded. "Okay, Iyzeka. I guess . . . we can try fusing our magiks together. And see if it cracks this book's shield."

The demoness looked up at her with a heartbreakingly hopeful yet sad expression, so reminiscent of a kicked puppy that Filia feared she was being manipulated. "Does that mean I get to be useful? I've been feeling so left out ever since we got back . . ."

Exhaling again, the dragoness rolled her eyes but reached out a hand to carefully pat the petite Mazoku on the shoulder. "Yes, you get to be useful. You're very useful, Iyzeka. And . . . you're . . . a very nice girl," she forced herself to say, wincing. "I'm just a very suspicious person."

Staring up at her with wide green eyes, Iyzeka nodded. "That makes sense."

"Oh?"

"Yes," the girl continued. "After all, your best friend is Beastmaster Xellos. He would make anyone suspicious."

Filia glared balefully at the sweetly grinning girl. "Right. Let's just get this over with. And then you can tell me why I shouldn't swat you for that!"

"It could be worse!" the girl giggled, "I could have said that _being in LOVE_ with Beastmaster Xellos would make anyone suspicious!"

"For that, I _will_ swat you!" Filia growled, but could only manage a half-hearted swing, her face burning. "Okay, I don't hate you, alright? Can we please drop anything to do with your brother and get on with this test?" she begged.

"Okay," the little demoness beamed. "For now."

Filia's shoulders drooped as they all grinned at her, and she wondered, not for the first time, how she had gotten caught up in all of this ridiculousness. "Okay. Right. Whatever. Moving on . . ."


	48. Chapter 46

Back! Er, after 4 months. (hangs head) Sorry, everyone. 

I won't even bother making the millions of excuses I could, and instead will answer reviews.

I will say, however, that in the next chapter, Xellos will definitly be all better! Sorry for the long drawn out convalescence. Bleh, it's been hell!

**XyoushaX**: Aw, thank you. Yes, I do think Filia and Val would have almost a brother/sister relationship in some ways, where Val protects Filia as much as she protects him. Lol, now I'm just imagining Val being "introduced" as you say. Poor Val. And that's a good idea having Xellos tie up Filia, I just might use it!

**Mwafwa**: I am so glad! Thanks for reviewing, I hope this new chapter is up to snuff!

**Mistress DragonFlame**: Val wouldn't combine powers because he doesn't know how, as he's never done that kind of thing before and was just then introduced to the concept. Also, he and Iyzeka didn't need any more "personal" interaction, lol. Iyzeka and Filia needed to learn to work together. Another thing that may not have been clear is that Val hasn't really accessed his raw power before. This is something that will be remedied, don't fear that! (grin) Thanks for the review and the comment!

**Tanwen Whitefire**: More fluff here, I think. I hope you like this one! Yea!

**Nosferatum**: I am glad (?) then that my story is more complex and gives you some trouble. Maybe it will expand your vocabulary! (as I hope it does for everyone who reads it and needs some extra words under their belt) And Xellos, he's just been moping a lot. He's going to mope a bit more after he's all recovered, as his sanity has been tenuous. Once he has his faith in himself restored, then we'll see more of his self-assured, arrogant pranks! Thank you so much for your imput, and I hope you like this chapter too!

**Kaeru Shisho**: Good to see you again! I'm glad you caught that scene with Filia dancing around her worry for Xellos. I, too, liked how she was able to show her feelings without getting maudlin, though she DID do her share of "emo"ing. Thank you for noticing such subtlties such as that and the "moodring" room. You never fail to please a writer!

**Ami Metallum**: Aw, please forgive me for taking so long! It's been really difficult. (cries) I hope this one is good too!

**Akita**: I'm glad you took the chance to read this. (smile) And I would agree, the characters tend to overdramatize a lot. Especially Filia, lol. I kept that part of her character, and the melodrama seems to be something she would like in some secret part of her. I hope this chapter suits you! I am planning on writing more as soon as I can.

**Legona**: thanks, here you go!

**SithKnight-Galen:**

Yes, Zelas and her kin _can_ feed off of regular emotions. All Mazoku can, as Kendar discovered in China when he was watching Filia and Xellos. They just have a social stigma against it and have conditioned themselves to believing that they can only feed from negative emotions.

**EXPOSITION TIME!**

Iyzeka's position in the hiarchy? That is a hard question to answer! Before Fibrizzo died, Zelas originally had only one powerful offspring, Xellos. (As other Mazoku such as Dynast and Dolphin are said to have a priest and a general, but Xellos is both for Zelas.) After Iyzeka was created (before Fibby's death) it could be said that Zelas had finally created two children, so technically Xellos would have had to chose to be either general or priest, and Iyzeka would have had to take the other role.

However, fortunately for Iyzeka and Xellos, due to Gaav, Fibrizzo, then Dynast and Dolphin being killed, Zelas was the only one available to take Fibrizzo's place as Shabranigdo's regent. So she became the "Hellmaster" (as I have decided to make that the "title" for the regent of Shabranigdo while he is frozen and divided into bits) which meant then that Xellos was promoted to her old position of Greater Beastmaster while Iyzeka was then given the Lesser Beastmaster title. (this was discussed during the first airplane scene where Filia and Xellos drank wine outside the plane, in chapter 3.)

But to prevent other Mazoku from saying that she was trying to take over, she promoted two other more minorly powered Mazoku from Dynast and Dolphin's people to the position of "Hellmaster" as well, even though she is the most powerful Mazoku living (besides Shabranigdo and, if you count her, LON) and all the demons know that.

Zelas is the last of the original five Mazoku that Shabranigdo "created", all other Mazoku created from those five. So the other Mazoku will never be able to rise above her. The promotions of Hellmaster to those two underlings was only to promote stability.

The promotion of them caused those who they promoted to think more of themselves, such as Haramon in chapter 4, who decided that since he was now a General, or "beastmaster" for one of the other lesser Hellmasters, that he could now try to defeat Xellos. Obviously titles mean little against true power, and he was killed swiftly.

**Vincelia Valentine**: Aw! This chappy is for you! I hope all of your future dreams do come true . . .

**Cyberimp6**: That's fine! I need new readers since it seems i've lost a lot of old ones. And once again, I commend and thank you for finding that inconsistency! That's what I get for trusting someone else's judgement without doing the research myself! I did change it, so go check chapter 13 out again and let me know what you think!

**Tbris**: I am glad to see you! Well, right now, they have two pieces of the Philosopher stone. Telgaln has the other three, since it broke into five large pieces. So now it is simply a matter of the right time to strike. Fate is going to bless them, however!

**Revanninja:** Hola! Well, I'm afraid Filia babies are just not going to happen right away! But fear not, they will happen eventually . . . Thanks for reviewing! (smile)

—

**Chapter 46**

Beneath the Ocean  
June 10th, 2002 

The black, foul world of the watery cavern greeted Kendar with the familiar tang of salt and sea-rot as he dragged himself through the pitted coral halls. _He _was there . . . somewhere. Nursing his wounds like a rabid beast, rebuilding himself slowly . . .

What was left of him.

Kendar slowly lowered himself to his knees, then pulled his legs around himself to sit cross-legged upon the clammy floor, his pale hands hanging limply to either side. The throne room stood empty, but he could sense the remains of Telgaln below and to the side of him, in another room on a deeper level.

Absently, the demon considered. His thoughts were clear, practically empty of all sensation. Drained. It was a childish feeling, and he supposed that he had reverted to such a fiendling state because of his fear and the experiences he had so recently gone through. Still, if he had had any emotion to feel it, he would have been humiliated at reverting so fully.

As it was, he simply thought. Telgaln had put so much effort into swiftly rebuilding his body after the female dragon had blasted apart his physical form. To have it decimated again – along with a fair share of his astral self – was cataclysmic to his plans.

A lamed bird, the King had returned to his haven, Kendar trailing afterwards with nothing else remaining for him. Now the dung-hued Mazoku sat within the dripping orifice of the great hall and dimly wondered at the darkness, wondered at his place in this point within the stream of time. And wondered, too, what was beyond.

This period of existentialism quieted him. He stared, unblinking – for his eyes truly did not need to blink if he wished it – into the abyss of existence, and pondered the reality that he drifted within.

Why not relive a bit? He had always enjoyed his childhood, especially with Dolphin around. She was a good mother, for a demon. Perhaps a bit negligent, but that could hardly be helped.

And now, he waited. Awaiting. What did he await?

Kendar blinked his deep ocher eyes, unaware of the brightness that gleamed within their enlarging orbs. He awaited something in stillness. But there was a patience he had not previously experienced. A peace.

In his serenity, his aura drew across himself as fingers strum the strings of a harp, and a strangely non-dissonant chord reverberated through him.

He didn't know why he felt this way. But it was soft, and quieting.

Kendar . . . had . . . _time_.

Letting his body lax, he carefully slid down upon his side, drifting within the fresh sensations. And, with an ebb and flow of each breath, of each ocean tide growing and receding, he fell asleep within the quiet, empty chamber.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Wolfpack Island  
June 10th, 2002 

Zelas watched as her youngest child danced circles around the befuddled dragoness, and a smile upon her lips masked her focus. So many questions . . .

For one thing, how on earth did Valgaav manage to go _through_ a Halcyon Field of _that_ strength? The weaker versions prevented phasing and passage, but could be stepped through by a more powerful magic user if the effort was made. However, when a powerful being created one with as much power as Xellos had created his, they were impenetrable both physically and astrally. Xellos had put a great deal of energy into it for just that reason, so he could use it to hold both himself and Telgaln within the magically-charged shield. He had risked himself in order to do some damage to Telgaln, and to allow his companions to escape.

Frowning, Zelas continued to gaze into the distance as Filia tried to talk to Iyzeka about the fusion magiks and explain the principles to Val. _No one should have been able to go through that field. Even Telgaln was trapped, and Xellos had trapped himself. So how in the Planes did the boy manage to not only go through, but to pull Xellos from within?_

Then, of course, there was the book that now lay upon the ground, the type across its face glittering eerily in the firelight. Iyzeka and Filia stood before it in the thick darkness of the cave, the fires flickering on their faces as they joined hands as Filia instructed Iyzeka to do. _Magical Fusion may just open the secrets of the book. But it could also destroy it . . . I wonder which will occur? Or will the book react violently to the attempt?_ Zelas did not think any of them were weak enough to be damaged by the item, but still, precautions might be best . . .

Sauntering forward, the Hellmaster smirked at the absorbed expression upon Valgaav's face, then turned to address them all. "This could end up having explosive after-effects. So Val and I will have protective shields ready to raise should the book react violently."

The boy nodded to her, so she tossed him a wicked grin, then returned to her cigarette, and her musings. _The boy is special. And I think I know why . . ._ Her eyes held the image of the two slender female hands, clasped together before her. So akin to her own pale palm with long, gently curving fingers as they held her cigarette before her . . .

The sensation of magic was faint at first, and slowly grew as the blond dragoness raised her free hand before her. Concentrating, Filia drew out, in waves of burning ivory, a pillar of white magic within her. Conversely, the tiny child next to her became enveloped within her own vortex of black power, a little cyclone that Zelas thought looked charmingly similar to Xellos' . . .

The two magiks danced and spat when they met in the air, a display only visible to those with a magical aura born within them. No human eyes could see the torrent as the females faced each other and began to press the powers together per Filia's instructions, until the energy appeared as a ball of ebony and gold between them. Then, undaunted by the intense gazes of their audience upon them, the two women cast the undulating orb at the book, and in that instant, the magic Zelas had gathered threw up a shield around them—

The book absorbed the power silently, and a ripple in the air shimmered anticlimactically as the ground shook. In the second it took to still, Valgaav had collapsed onto the ground, lifeless.

—

Filia watched as if time had slowed. The book flared into a blinding white sphere of light as their magiks struck it, and her son fell bonelessly to the ground. "VAL!"

She was at his side without even realizing she had moved, and vaguely noted the other women had knelt around her to either side. Within moments, she had the pale boy upon her lap and was checking his pulse. "He's not breathing," she snapped at Zelas before she could even pose a question, "and his heart's stopped!"

The two demonesses looked at her, stunned and apparently struck dumb.

Taking a deep breath, the dragoness laid Valgaav down flat on the ground and began to draw her energy to herself once more. "We'll see if a resurrection spell works," she murmured to herself. _Please, let it work . . ._

Her hands pulsed with light as they hovered over the still form, and then she touched his body, and the energy began to pour into him. Tense moments passed as they were all silent, the Mazoku unable to help. Then, finally, the boy took a shuddering breath, his body still limp with unconsciousness upon the rocky floor, but alive.

"Val?" Filia's voice glinted quietly in the silence, her eyes upon him as she touched his shoulders, then pulled him to her breast to rock him gently. "Val, wake up," her hushed words pleaded, a few relieved tears pricking at her eyes.

Carefully, Iyzeka reached forward and poked Val's arm insistently. "Val! Get up. You scared us all," she stage whispered loudly, bright eyes far too wide and glittering like shattered emeralds. "Val! Vallie!"

The boy began to stir within his mother's embrace, and Filia released him as he stumbled from her lap onto the nearby ground, one hand falling to the stone and another clutching at his brow. "Uh, Mom? Iyzeka?" He opened his eyes and they stared into them as if reassuring themselves he was truly alright. "What happened?"

Filia watched as Zelas sighed from behind him and stood, the demoness gazing down at him then shaking her head. "You had a . . . reaction, my boy," the Hellmaster spoke darkly, her deep voice a purr of contemplation. "It is good that your mother was here. Your heart stopped beating."

Shock spread over Valgaav's face as he turned from one uncomfortable woman to the next. "It . . . it did?" Quietly, he rose, then held out his hands to his mother and Iyzeka as if to help them up. Filia stared queerly at his extended hands, then found to her distant shock that Iyzeka did the same, before they seemed to decide as one to take the respective assistance, and were pulled to their feet.

"Sweetie," Filia said into the unnatural silence, "are you really okay?" She studied his face, the firelight illuminating only half and casting all else into shadow, but his expression merely seemed confused. "I think we should stop for tonight . . ."

Shaking his head, Val rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah. I just feel really tired . . . What do you think happened, anyhow? I feel like I got struck by lightening or something, everything's tingling . . ." His shoulders jerked before he wrapped his arms around himself and cast a worried glance to Zelas.

The tanned blonde shrugged and tossed her head slowly, her ever-present cigarette smoldering in the darkness. "I have a clue," her low voice purred. "But yes, it is time that we stop. You two," she pointed to the dragons, "go visit Xellos. He is likely to have felt the energies and the emotions of what just occurred, and could be concerned. Lighten his mind, won't you?" She gave them a smile, that, however kind, still felt very calculated. Filia suppressed a shiver at it and quickly looked away.

"Right," her son answered for her, and gave a final look into the flaming fire pits before taking his mother's hand. "I'll teleport us," he told her, his encouraging smile twisting her stomach. "Don't worry, Mom," he said, reading her anxiety. "I'm just fine."

_Fine?_ The word echoed in her mind as she glanced back at the demons, only to find Iyzeka's green eyes staring, terrified, into her own. _You collapse, and you're fine? Your heart stops, and you're fine? What is fine, Val?_ Her eyes shut, and she felt the magical transition, and the pleasant sensation of Xellos' aura near.

_This is not fine . . . but,_ she squeezed his hand tightly, eyes opening,_ I'll let it go – for now._

(-(-(-)-)-)

The night fell and passed in an eerie blur of subdued emotion. The gulf that spread between them all stretched across like a turbulent river, frothing and churning in fury and fear.

When the evening drew to an early morn, and Filia could not sleep, she found herself wandering the halls of the fortress, so lost in her thoughts that all sense of direction or the time that had passed left her.

In the blackness of every broad corridor, shadows of evil jumped and loomed with every shift of her candle's flame. Statues appeared suddenly as her light found them, hollow eyes staring into her own as if she, the explorer, were the first to look upon them in a millennia of shattered memories as their only companions.

Ancient kings' visages gazed somberly from murals and paintings, their secrets buried between each stroke of oil. The light glowed within a ball of safety that she erected falsely around herself, and with every step that fallacy seemed to drop away. No one remained awake and alert in this wing, it appeared. . . . But she knew, with every stumbling step down a marble stair, with every heart-wrenching pause before turning every silent corner . . . she knew that monsters could be anywhere, hiding anyplace . . .

And though she could _sense_ them, and feel their auras, some could hide that signature, as Xellos had done . . . some _could_ . . . and if they were hiding it, right now, should they be watching her, feeding off of her fears and her confusions and her doubts . . .

Well, she would at least be very angry, she was certain. As soon as her hands stopped shaking.

"No, Filia," she told herself, setting the candle holder down on a nearby glass table and risking a glance behind her at the dark parlor she had stumbled upon. "No one is going to attack." _But no one knows where I am,_ she wondered, then shook her head again. Iyzeka was watching Val while he slept, after promising Filia intensely that she would try nothing this night, of all nights. And this time, she truly felt she could believe the girl, for the gaze she gave her held a tormented, hollow fear that the dragoness recognized completely. _"I swear I won't, Lady Filia,"_ the redhead had said desperately, returning to her old way of addressing her once more. _"I promise."_

So Filia had left them and begun to wander, Iyzeka's green eyes upon her back but no dissuading comment falling from her lips. And here she was, in a frightening place, her empty thoughts spent and her paranoia finally catching up to her. _What on earth was I thinking, wandering off within a demon castle!_ she chastised herself. "Stupid, Filia. Very stupid . . ."

Then, a sensation established itself, many yards away, but still frightening. Filia, unrecognizing the evil that approached her, spun, candle held before her like a shield. "Who . . . who's there?" her voice squeaked in the silent darkness.

"It's me, Filia," a throaty female voice stirred the tomb-like air, and a match flared in the deepest shadows of the sitting room to illuminate Zelas' face. "Now, why would you be wandering at such an early hour?" she murmured, lighting her cigarette and taking a deep drag before letting the match die. Plunged into darkness again, the demoness stepped forward into the globe of candlelight. "Let's talk, dearest. You're troubled."

The dragoness stared, then blinked, unable to answer until her terror had subsided a bit more. In reaction, Zelas sighed heavily, then flicked a finger and suddenly the room was illuminated with warm modern lamps sitting on each side table and china cabinet. "There, that's much better, isn't it?" she asked as the chamber was transformed into a warm, comfortable reading room. "I can even light the fire, if you want."

Filia nodded numbly and sat in a nearby plush chair facing the darkened fireplace, and watched as a fire sprang into existence within the confines of the pit.

A cup of fragrant, brown liquid was set down on a table near her elbow, and she turned to stare at the steam rising from it. "Th-thank you, Hellmaster," she murmured, taking the chocolate and staring into the swirls and foam that spun upon the surface.

"Well," the demoness smiled as she slid into the other recliner and sipped her own hot cocoa, "here we are. It's been a long couple of days since you returned, hasn't it." Strangely unassuming golden eyes rested upon her, awaiting a response. "And I think we know each other well enough that you can call me Zelas whenever you wish."

Filia blinked at the other woman, then sipped the drink, gaze drawn to the fire that cheerily cracked in the fireplace. "Okay. Yes, it . . . I just don't know anymore. Something feels so wrong . . . And Val almost died for nothing, you know? The fusion didn't do anything . . ."

Raising a finger, the demoness shook her flaxen head. "Not necessarily. After Iyzeka left to make sure nothing else happened to Val for the rest of the day," her smile twisted into a smirk but Filia did not respond, "I checked on the book. It appeared to be fine, until my footsteps jarred it, and it collapsed into dust."

"What?" Blinking, the dragoness straightened in the chair and set down her cocoa. "Then, we destroyed it? Oh how horrible . . ." Her shoulders sagged and she exhaled heavily.

"You assume too much, Filia dear," Zelas smiled again. "In fact, when I brushed the dust away, I found _this_." Her closed hand raised and unfolded to reveal an item far too large to hide within her fist: a rather sizeable crimson hemisphere set within a base of mithril silver.

Upon sight of it, Filia gasped, then reached out a hand to take it. "This . . . this is one of . . . one of _Lina's_ amulets!"

"Yes."

The magical aura of the item pulsed and glowed, and as she turned it closer to the fire to study it, the red jewel within the titanium setting seemed to smolder with its own inner flame. "My gods . . . how could this be! Was it trapped within the book? And why? Who could do this?"

Zelas frowned, one hand twining a rose-hued lock between her fingers as she gazed upon the item. "I am not sure . . . The amulets were lost centuries ago, passed down from ancestor to ancestor until they fell into obscurity and were swallowed by the sands of time," her voice hushed. "Now, this is the first sign I have seen of them since."

Studying the disk, Filia felt a surge of sorrow well up within her, and she choked back tears as she recalled her fiery friend. "But . . . why now? Why this? What . . . what_ is_ going on?"

"Obviously, we cannot know, just yet," the Hellmaster mused, taking a long gulp of cocoa. "Would you like some music, Filia? I think the silence is far too prevalent." Before she could reply, rambling classical music began playing quietly all around them, and Filia dropped her gaze to the amulet once more.

"Hellmaster," Filia murmured, only to be cut off

"Please, call me 'Mother'," Zelas smirked at her, and Filia flushed.

"Um, _Zelas_," the Golden Dragon continued, "I, I think we should talk about something else, as well. Obviously," she murmured, setting Lina's amulet down on the table and gazing at it, "there is much more going on than we are aware of."

"Whatever do you mean?" the Mazoku asked, innocence feigned in her voice so obviously that Filia glared at her before she realized who she was glowering at. The solid look that Zelas returned left her in a chill.

"Well," Filia murmured, turning away to stare fearfully into the fire as if nothing undue had occurred, "I, I have been having these strange feelings, almost like visions. I think they might be related . . ."

"Explain," the demoness commanded easily, and Filia wilted with the knowledge that she would willingly do as she was told when the order came from the most powerful Mazoku on Earth.

Shifting as her chair suddenly seemed rather uncomfortable, the dragoness lifted her blue eyes to Zelas for a moment, then bit her lip. "The first vision I received was during our mission in China. It scared me a lot. In it, I heard a voice in my head, like my own inner thoughts, but it wasn't me. It said something like 'days for years and years for days' and then that time would starve upon my . . . _flesh_," she winced, azure gaze pained as she found herself glancing at the monster for sympathy.

_Sympathy, from a Mazoku! What strange folly am I in?_ The hour of night, the strain of the passing days, all melded together into a seething stew of horror and apprehension. _I feel like I'm destroying myself . . . or someone else. . . . _ Her eyes found the fire once more, the silence broken only by the strains of Chopin lilting in the distance. _And what is worse,_ _it's all my own doing. . . . No one is making me do this._

She knew Zelas would not harm her . . . If she kept repeating it to herself, she just might be able to forget that she was anyone other than Xellos' mother.

"Filia." Huskiness interrupted her mounting terror, and a hand touched her own a second before she gasped and jerked her head around to fearfully stare at Zelas. "That sounds serious."

"Oh." The blonde snatched her hand away as if seared, and held it close to her chest, eyes warily studying Zelas as she leaned back into her chair. "Um, yes. And others. One that told me to stay within my shell, and be protected from chaos . . ." Her eyes wandered away once more as she bitterly acknowledged to herself that she was not brave enough to stare down the new Hellmaster.

Zelas nodded thoughtfully, appearing as if she saw nothing of Filia's troubles, but the dragoness was certain the façade was simply well-crafted. "Well . . . I would not have expected you to figure this out on your own. Xellos might have had something of an inkling of what it might mean, but it's unclear if you told him all of this . . . Did you?"

"Just the first," Filia whispered.

"Ah." Sucking another long pull from the cigarette holder, the rose-haired woman leaned her head back, eyes resting on the ceiling. "You see, with enough power, there are a few tricks that this island is capable of doing. One of them is affecting how time flows within the confines. We could, especially with two of the fragments, essentially make days become years."

"Oh!" Filia gasped, then blinked and swallowed as she looked at her companion. "Um, I just remembered. It also said, 'thrice you shall wait' or something like that. Three times. But I'm not sure what that means. Three days? Three months? Three years? I don't really understand." Deflating, she returned to her hot chocolate and her paranoia.

"I suppose," Zelas flicked a long tanned arm out and began studying her fingers with an air of superiority, "that means that you'd better start praying, doesn't it? After all, the world isn't going to just save itself."

"Eh?" Filia blinked at her, then flushed and dropped her head. "Oh, right. Yes."

"Good. But first, you need sleep. Let's get you back to your room, shall we?" The Mazoku smirked and rose, spinning to face Filia. Patiently, she stood there, until Filia belatedly realized she expected her to stand with her. As soon as the blonde got up, their surroundings morphed into the quiet, darkened sleeping chamber that Filia had been assigned. Outside the windows, the sky held a dusky gray, the moon hanging high in the sky and flickering beneath a veil of tarnished clouds.

"Thank you," Filia murmured, but when she turned her head, Zelas had vanished.

"You're welcome," answered the air around her, and she jumped. "Get some sleep, darling," Zelas' voice chuckled, and slowly her miasma faded from the room until Filia was left alone, her strange night brought to an end.

As she drifted alone in the bed, she found her last thoughts to be a memory of the day that had passed and the strange sensation that much of the mystery lay with Valgaav . . . and with the quiet, reserved manner in which Xellos' astral form had taken the news that his godson had almost died of a reaction to fusion magic.

They should have been surprised . . . just as she had been surprised so often before when Val had demonstrated his brilliance. But there was no shock, no dismay. Worry, yes . . . and relief. But shouldn't she be surprised?

_We keep secrets from ourselves, Filia,_ her inner thoughts said as she began to fade into slumber. _You must learn to face the truths you fear._

But the words spoken within her mind weren't her own . . .

Sleep claimed her soon after.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Wolfpack Island  
June 11th, 2002 

Zelas sighed as she rested against the wall, her lanky arms wrapping around herself tightly. "Xellos. Won't you at least create an apparition for Filia to interact with? She misses you dearly. And with what has occurred with Valgaav and the amulet's discovery . . . things have become positively tense."

She stood within the convalescence room on this new morn, gazing at the slowly twisting typhoon that was her son with glittering golden eyes that waited patiently for any reaction. None came immediately, as the magic simply swirled as an ebony cloud of agitation that was reflected within and upon the dark and ill-colored walls of the chamber. Finally, however, his emotions verbalized within her mind, as the hues spun into a muddy jade and umber mixture.

-_I cannot. Some . . . events transpired, Mistress,- _ came his tired reply, an aching, fetid sensation attached to the feelings within her mind. –_Events I am ashamed of. She isn't safe with me. And while I, too, worry over the reasons behind Valgaav's collapse, and Lina's amulet, and the prophesies Filia has received, I just can't risk her safety . . .-_

With narrowed eyes, the demoness brought thoughtful fingers to her lips and studied the dismal miasma spinning before her. "Well, then she's lucky that a ghostly form can't touch her, isn't she?" she murmured with dark amusement. "Really, Xellos. She seems to have no troubled memories of what happened. Are you sure that you aren't merely overreacting and perhaps embarrassed, too embarrassed to see her at this time?"

_-Perhaps I am . . . I'm not sure how I can face her after what happened.-_

"Tell me, my son," she asked him softly. "Or is it something that I, too, will be unhappy to hear?"

_-Yes . . . you will. But I will, of course, not hide anything from you. I . . . lost control. I got angry, and let myself become inebriated, having forgotten in my rage that I had locked away my magic. My behavior afterwards was . . . unforgivable.-_ The emotions undulating from him held such self-depreciating remorse that Zelas sighed heavily as he continued. _–Not only did I disrespect and mistreat Filia, I also risked the mission. I was . . . unstable. I still am. I feel unwell, Mistress,-_ his mind-voice shakily finished, and the kaleidoscope of darkness upon the walls twisted nauseatingly.

Frowning, the slender woman dropped her head and nodded, unfurling her arms to rest her hands upon her knees as she leaned back along the wall. "It should probably have been expected, my poor child," she mused thoughtfully. "Being so long without your intrinsic magic, and having to keep up such a charade for such time, in private as well as around others . . . I'm so sorry, Xellos, that you had to bear something so unfamiliar to yourself for so long, so suddenly."

_-It is my wish to please you, Mistress, - _ his voice returned, echoing her solemn language. _–I would do all that I could to achieve that.-_

"I know," she whispered, cold eyes almost sad. "Then rest, Xellos. But you'll have to face her soon. Your recreation of your physical form will be finished shortly. When it is, we have to discuss the next steps to be taken. And I've never known you to be a coward. You'll find the strength, I know it. I have faith in you," she cast a coy smile towards the cyclone of darkness, then straightened. "I'll return later to check on you. Until then, darling."

She vanished with a puff of shimmering smoke, leaving her son to consider her words from within his vortex of fog and uncertainty, as the room darkened further into a murky pool of contemplation.

(-(-(-)-)-)

"You know," Valgaav murmured from the crest of the frozen peak, "when we first met, I thought that Zelas had intended on sending someone for Mom to get jealous over." The moisture in his breath barely fogged in the thin, cold air as he spoke. "Someone to give her some competition over Xellos."

Below him tumbled thousands of feet of mountain fog and snow, plunging into a misty, shrouded watercolor painting of forests and hidden streams. Floating above the frozen pillars, Iyzeka merely smiled at him, then pushed off of nothingness to leap into the frigid winds, passing through the cloudy coverings.

"Hey!" the green-haired boy exclaimed, launching himself up after her to find himself lost in thick white clouds far denser than he had believed possible. Giggling echoed softly down the mountain's summit and within the heavy mist, leaving the dragon to give a baffled sigh.

"Gotcha!" sang her voice behind him, and he spun just before she tackled him through the foggy air, thrusting him higher into the troposphere.

The attack emptied his lungs of the diffuse air, and Val coughed and gasped as he was flown above the clouds by the giggling demoness. "Dammit, Iyzeka," he growled once he had inhaled the meager oxygen the elevation allotted. He then turned and glanced out across the expanse of clouds below them as she flew them higher, and with a smile, placed his arm over her shoulder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she murmured, soprano voice velvet against his chest where her head rested. "The clouds look like whipped cream . . ."

In fact the furrows and dips seemed spread by an invisible knife, the smooth lines undulating as the wind blew against them sharply. The rising sun overflowed, filling every swollen embankment with a dazzling light, and casting the valleys into a willowy darkness shredded by swift zephyr winds.

Val could only nod, eyes filled with the view spread before them. "Humans have aspired to this for millennia," he mused, "and even now they can only remain here with aid of technology, or magical enhancements. The strongest sorcerers died a long time ago,"

he exhaled, gaze rising to the sun. "I wonder if humans will ever be able to experience this firsthand ever again."

In silence they floated, the pristine, glacial oasis of light below them, the only impediment that which he could 'see' magically: the shield, a translucent orb that spread wide over the entire area high into the atmosphere.

Finally, the girl's sanguine head rose and she blinked wide eyes at him before following his gaze to the blazing orb above. "Did you really think that Mommy wanted to make Lady Filia jealous?" her voice lilted innocently.

"It's possible. It seemed as if she got a kick out of mom acting the way she did originally towards you. And," the Ancient Dragon frowned, "Xellos seemed as if he hid his feelings beneath an indifferent mask. I wasn't really sure what he thought of you."

"I think," the redhead murmured, "he was kind of ambivalent for a while. A part of me knew he was my 'big brother', yet another part feared him." Val nodded as she continued, though her words revealed that which he had been unaware of before. "I guess I was unsure of my feelings, too." She narrowed her eyes into a sudden gale as it tossed her tresses, glaring into the sky defiantly. "Mazoku are a lot of things, I suppose. I feel more like a single thing, now. One whole, instead of many fragments."

"Fragments?"

With a nod, she beamed up at him. "It's difficult for us. Mommy tried to raise me with a set view of myself, but I really am not bound by mortal, corporeal rules. She likes the stability, though. The idea that she is only my mother . . . perhaps my ruler, but not my lover, or my master, nor my enemy. But Mazoku can be and often are all of those things to each other."

Valgaav knew his expression showed his distaste and shock as he slowly drew away to gaze at her. "I guess," he fumbled, "that makes sense. I'm sorry, but I just have trouble wrapping my mind around. . . . She created you. But you don't really have a physical body, it's just a puppet . . ." he quickly looked away as his entire body seemed to thaw from the sheer heat of his embarrassment. "Er, you don't really have gender or genetics, so, you um, can pretty much do whatever . . ."

With a sad nod, the sprite bit her lip. "Yes. We have no social stigma against that which humans, dragons and other mortal corporeals find unnatural. We," she glanced away, this time ashamed, "go _against_ nature just by creating physical bodies to begin with."

_It's so strange to hear that she finds it more embarrassing that she has a fake human form than the fact that Mazoku go against every aspect of human society, committing acts between each other that humans and dragons would consider vile and unnatural._ Val shook his head at his own ignorant, biased views and felt his face heat further. "I'm really stupid," he admitted to her. "I . . . I still keep thinking of you, and Xellos, and Zelas as corporeal."

With a sigh, Iyzeka suddenly smiled brightly at him, glinting green eyes mirthful. "Could you love a cloud of inky, poisonous electromagnetic energy?" she asked him. "A mostly formless mass of something which upon mere proximity deals damage upon your own kind?"

Heavily in thought, Val gazed down, his mind settling upon the island hidden beneath the shroud of clouds. "I already do," he murmured, then flinched and blushed as his eyes met hers before looking away. "I mean . . ." _Eh, how is she going to take that? As much as I like her, I didn't mean . . ._

Iyzeka's eyes turned to the clouds as well. "You're thinking of Master Xellos, aren't you?" she chimed, then laughed at his startled expression. "I know you don't love me. Affection is not the same as the filial love I sense from you toward Lady Filia and Master Xellos . . . it shines brightly, akin to that which I feel toward Mistress Zelas."

Hearing her refer to Zelas in that term gave Valgaav pause, and he watched her for a few moments intently. "Your changes still throw me for a loop," he quietly admitted.

She nodded. "Maybe Mazoku and Ryuzoku will never be able to really understand each other," her voice fell sadly. "I never met a dragon before you and lady Filia . . . we seem to be reaching across an abyss that cannot be spanned . . . the two sides never to meet . . ."

Reaching out a hand, Val caught Iyzeka's within his grip and in a fit of determined daring, pulled her close. "Are we?" he asked as she gave her other hand to him as well and they began to spin slowly in the refracting sunlight. "I think we've met rather well."

He then cleared his throat and looked away as fiery humiliation flared from his head to his toes. _She's going to laugh at me,_ he moaned in defeat, and winced as she did so.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," she told him with affection. "Thanks, Val." Honest green eyes assessed him in the silence, before Iyzeka gave him another lopsided grin. "Let's go bother Master Xellos."

"What, _now_?" he stuttered, hating every millisecond of his awkwardness. _You're such a lady-killer, what with tripping over every damn thing that falls out of your mouth, dumbass._

"Yes," she replied, rotating to yank them down through the thick clouds. As they sped towards the island below, she called out, "He's been taking his sweet time with recuperating, so now we're going to annoy him into hurrying it up!"

Narrowing his eyes against the wind sheer, Val added, "He _was_ acting kind of strange when mom and I told him about my collapse. Not that, um, a huge vortex of demonic energy can, um, "act" like anything . . ." _I am the most stupid individual on the face of the planet,_ he denigrated himself. _Stupid, stupid_, _stupid . . ._

The crystalline laughter that followed sent delightful shivers down his spine and heat coursing throughout him as they soared down towards the island hanging far beneath them. "Oh, Val," she smiled at him, and he could feel the amused affection flowing from her.

—_You are unique,— _ her soft voice found his mind, and he blinked to gaze into her eyes, lids narrowed from the swiftness of their flight. —_Don't change for anyone, okay?—_

He nodded, and squeezed her hand. _—Okay. And you do the same. Er, don't . . .—_

Her chortling followed them through the cold air as they descended through the brilliant azure sky, cresting the heavens before they were absorbed into the billowing mountain mist below - and at least in that moment, it felt like something was finally going right.


	49. Chapter 47 Land of the Dead I

Hey there! Welcome to a first chapter of a special section dedicated to Halloween. I hope everyone enjoys this. I also feel this may be a sign of more chapters to come. Now, for reviews.

**Mwafwa**: Kendar certainly should figure out some stuff to do for fun. However, somehow I doubt he will. He's such a worrywort. :-) Hope you like this chapter!

**Kaeru Shisho**: It is very true that Xellos' weaknesses can destroy him, but in many ways, is it not the same with us all:-) I miss him too, which is why this next chapter has been nice for me. And I'm glad you like the way that Val is done. In the past, someone once said that he seemed like a Marty Stue for a while, and that worried me. I want all of my characters to come across as realistically as possible. (grin) I hope this chapters is to your liking, I certainly enjoyed writing it.

**Mistress DragonFlame**: Possibly:-P

**XyoushaX**: Boy would Filia having a fetish be funny. Too funny. LOL. It won't be for some time that Filia and Xellos have a touching naked scene. It is "M" but we have to remember, too much nudity and naughtiness might move things to XXX levels, which they got rid of a while ago.

**Viviolo**: Wow! I am so glad to get your review! I am very glad that my characters do NOT make you want to hurl yourself onto rusty pikes. Iyzeka could definitely make one want to do that, but usually she makes the OTHER characters want to impale themselves. Not the readers . ;-p

I do enjoy the longer, drawn out romances myself. Xellos and Filia have a lot of issues to deal with before they would work out together. Fortunately they seem to realize that. As to Kendar's misfortune, I'd have to say that he's in a space similar to an abused younger brother. Telgaln made leaving a terrifying prospect. I hope this new chapter gives ayou a great shriek of joy. smile I try my best to satisfy. And thanks again, keep reviewing!

**Ami Metallium**: LOL. Yeah, Xellos will have some issues. Fear based responses indeed! (has a Sentinel flashback) And I'm glad that Bubbles still sticks in your head.

**Vincelia Valentine**: Hey there! I hope my updates don't cause more bittersweetness, but you know, they say the best things in life are free, and um, all good things must end, and other pithy sayings? As to Kirelle . . . problems will arise. Possibly more problems than anyone might realize! How does 2 months for an update sound? I am hoping that it will be sooner than that for the next one as well. More Slayers? Let's see if anyone can find them. As much of a pain as Zelas is for Filia, and vice versa, they have their moments of getting along. Hope you love this chapter, too! Give me a long review to cherish, I hanker for them!

**Mythee**: You mean people have stolen my idea? Eh, won't be the first time. The entire idea of Filia and Val growing into a modern world as doctors and scientists was already stolen by someone else. I'm pretty much used to it by now. Though I will say that before my fanfic there were many attempts at writing continuations of Try, yet none of them had my "Xellos getting promoted" thing. So I can only assume that if people are copying me now, then my answer is the best. :-D Must be a compliment under there somewhere! Though if you come across another that uses that, let me know. I'm kind of curious now.

**SithKnight-Galen**: I think Filia is getting stronger. Slowly, she's learning to be. As to Zelas/Iyzeka interactions, there will be more after this chapter. Not much, but some. Telgaln destroyed? Then there would be no reason to go on! (hugs) Don't worry about writing, hon. You do what you need to do and I can only hope that things have improved for you. There's always a silver lining to every cloud, and it sounds trite, but it's true. (hugs again) Well this chapter might not cheer, but it is hopefully entertaining anyhow!

**Emmyjenny**: Thanks for the review! Hope this gives you the fix you need. :-D

* * *

On to the chapter! 

This chapter is the first in a very special section.

There is a song that I listened to constantly while writing this. If you manage to have it, buy it for 99¢ on I-tunes, or steal it, I would suggest playing it just for atmosphere. It is called, "Wonderland Woods" by Chris Vrenna off of the American McGee's Alice soundtrack. (the entire album is good and it's cheaper to buy the whole thing per song, but this song in particular is great)

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**Chapter 47**

_**Land of the Dead - Book One**_

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**P R O L O G U E**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

The amulet shone brightly, the stone as red as fresh blood and glistening as if burning from an inner fire. In the dark, twisting pool that the convalescence room had become, it gave off an unearthly glow that caught Xellos' new eyes like a moth to a flame.

No one knew he was fully formed yet. Perhaps Zelas was aware, if she were keeping close watch upon him, but if so it was not of his own accord. No, instead of informing anyone, he sat within the spinning vortex of demonic energy and watched the pulsating talisman as if waiting for Lina herself to spring from it at any moment, bright and alive in all her glory.

He had asked Zelas if he could look at the amulet to make certain it truly was the one from the set he had sold to Lina so many centuries ago. But in all honesty, he knew deep within himself that he was drawn to it, just as he had been drawn to Lina before. No doubt Zelas had known as well, and humored his uncomfortable misdirection.

But how could he not be fascinated with a human woman who still affected him and his life seven hundred years after her own death?

With a trembling hand, he reached past his cocoon of miasma to take the jewel into his pallid palm, then brought it closer to his eyes to gaze deeply into the burning center. In this darkness, it flared with its own light, reflecting a ruddy sanguine against his pale skin and coloring the surrounding fog an iridescent ruby-black.

_Lina . . . You would know what to do, wouldn't you._ The Mazoku sighed heavily, placing the amulet against his chest and covering it with both hands. _The emotions I tried so hard to cultivate and understand are threatening to tear me into shreds. What I feel for Filia . . . what is it really? And Val has ties to me on so many levels that I cannot even fathom them. And you . . ._

_Lina . . ._

Pulling up his knees, he huddled over the stone, feeling a strange warmth pulsating from it to fill his form with a gentle heat. _. . . You still confuse and confound me, raise me up and then leave me to drown here in my own bewildered passions._

His new form felt so heavy . . . leaden and weighed down with the sensations oscillating along every tender nerve and synapse. _I . . . I need something. Anything. I feel so trapped, Lina . . . And to have this clue, this sign that you are still with us somewhere . . . I know the afterlife exists, but none have ever touched it save for Phibrizzo, and the twisted path it opened up before him lead him to his death._

_I don't want them to die . . . but worst of all, is to know I may not be with them once they do. Do Mazoku have an afterlife? Will you live again so that I may finally be able to show you my true feelings? Can we even beat Telgaln and give Filia and Val the chance to live their lives happily, and be free?_

_I am not even certain, _ he clutched the gem ever more tightly to himself, shoulders hunched, _that I even know who I am anymore. I . . . Lina . . ._

_I'm afraid._

The admittance, even to just himself and the talisman he clung to, sent shame and rage burning within him, a fire that threatened to engulf his fear within a hungry, vengeful inferno. But the truth remained, no matter how his ego seethed and struggled against it.

But here, it felt a little safer. The amulet burned a bit hotter, and he uncurled himself to gaze into its soothing flame. Then, as if the broach were sending a comforting thought to him, a lazy heat began to spread up his arms before traveling into his torso and suffusing his entire being in warmth.

_I wish I could keep my promise to you, Lina. I know of a way, but it's pure conjure. No Mazoku has ever traveled to the land of the dead. Even Phibrizzo merely snatched souls from the depths of death to use as his puppets. He never ventured past the astral plane and into the void beyond . . ._

But Xellos knew that if there was any way it could be done, it would be Phibrizzo's techniques. _This rooms very stones that absorb psychic energy to reflect the emotion of the wounded were crystals created by Phibrizzo. They resonate with astral energy, but more precisely, with the quantum frequency of the plane of the dead. I could find you Lina . . . if you really wanted me to. I could go,_ he found himself pleading with the stone from within his mind, his gaze caught unblinkingly within its scarlet depths.

_Should I even try? How can I leave my family? _ Closing his eyes yet still seeing the glow astrally, he imagined every memory that his energetic form had recorded from when he was inebriated and unstable. _All that I have already done to them . . . to Filia . . . Is it wrong of me to desire this? To need this resolution?_

The crystal pulsated fire, and Xellos hung his head. _I need to know. I need a way to defeat him. Once and for all, before any more people that I care about lose their lives. If this is a sign, Lina . . . then I will take it._

Decision made, he cast out the brittle frailty of his fear: the mind-numbing terror that had suffused his being ever since he learned of Val's near-death, the debilitating horror of how he had nearly destroyed his dearest friend through his own insatiable lust, and the gut-wrenching, terrible dread of failing in their quest that threatened to overtake every last fiber of his being with its madness. All he cast out with the burning fire of his determination, and the heartening glow of Lina's talisman.

Flinging his power outward, he drew every glowing stone from their alcoves along the shimmering black walls, leaving the room drenched in utter darkness. Glowing with a mauve light, the crystals drew closer to him, and all eight formed a circle around him upon the floor within the vortex of dark energy.

The amulet in his hand flared up suddenly, and the astral runes answered in kind as if acknowledging their kin. "Well," Xellos finally spoke aloud into the eager silence, "it looks as if you are all ready to work together, aren't you?" With a dark smirk, he nodded, then drew upon his demonic power until the whirlpool of miasma threatened to blot out even the nearby runes. The tempestuous force firmly ensconced within his control, his consciousness then began to attack the center of himself, the cyclone. Narrowing it gently, firmly, he gave one final stretching pull, and with that, a small twisting funnel sprung into the air, swiftly spinning.

_**Now if I should not return** . . . return. . ._ his echoing thoughts reverberated through both minds, _** there will still be most of me remaining here** . . . here . . . **in the physical plane** . . . plane._ _**A trick **. . . trick,_he mused painfully,_** I am thankful I've not had to use very often** . . . often . . . _

Nursing the astral wounds remaining from such a separation, he then directed the majority of his power towards flooding the eight astral crystals with energy. Brighter and brighter they burned until their blinding violet light eclipsed even the talisman.

Until it, too, began to glow, and from where he sat in his human form, Xellos watched in awe as the ruby jewel slowly rose into the air from within the calm eye of the torrentially spinning vortex. Blazing a light so powerful that even his magically enhanced eyes could not take, the item vanished into the tiny segment waiting patiently above.

From below he glanced up to see the miniature cyclone still whirling above his head as if nothing undue had occurred . . . and from the section dancing above, he sensed his human form where it sat upon the floor of the dismal chamber, and the suffusing warmth of Lina's broach.

_**Now that I am separated** . . . separated . . ._

_**The afterlife awaits** . . . awaits . . ._

With a _whoosh_, the miniature tornado whirled ever faster, as if it were a spinning top of foggy ebony. Amulet held firmly within, it slipped swiftly into the astral plane, instantly vanishing.

Left behind, the astral section within physical form placed all of his determination into concentrating on upholding the link between himself and his newly departed shadow. _Concentrate . . . _Stones burning brightly as he fell into a meditative trance, Xellos' remaining self let his eyes close, and surrendered himself to the energy resonating within him.

_I'm relying on you, Lina. I will find you. If this amulet is the key, perhaps you are the lock. Finally,_ he exalted, excitement rushing throughout his form, _I will be able to see you once more!_

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**J O U R N E Y - I N T O - T H E - A B Y S S**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

The astral plane's vibrant colors flickered through him as he plunged deeper into the higher dimension. He had no organs with which to see, or touch, or taste, but his astral body knew exactly where he was heading.

Reaching the edge of the astral plane, Xellos' miasma felt the astral wall between dimensions press against him, refusing to allow him to go further. To his surprise, just as the astral runes' energy had fully saturated his tiny cyclone, the amulet flared to life before pulling him nearer to the barrier, then slipping through it as if slicing through water. _Between this and the power of Phibrizzo's astral crystals, this journey should actually be possible,_ Xellos mused with surprise as the talisman drew him along with it.

Slipping through the astral wall, Xellos found himself within utter blackness, a cold chill to it that belied the fact that he held no means of experiencing such sensations.

He felt rather than saw a second layer beyond, and quickly raised the amulet, allowing it to burrow through this blockade as well. The unnerving silence that held him, suspended, seemed to grow colder at every moment, and he knew he had to be imagining the faint, fetid smell of graveyard soil that slithered within his miasma.

_The plane that lies between life and death,_ he mused to himself, feeling the amulet's power as it plunged itself deeply into the psychic wall that was the final separation between the living and the dead, almost breaching it before it halted, unable to continue. _ I am close. Lina. Wait for me . . . _

With a final psychic push to assist the magical gem, Xellos broke through the barrier . . .

. . . Only to find himself falling into complete darkness . . .

Then . . . _nothing_.

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**D E A T H ' S – V E S T I B U L E**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

Xellos woke to the hissing sound of distant water splashing against a beach. In and out, the shimmering _hish_ beat back and forth within complete silence.

Blinking his eyes, he found himself within a physical form once again, lying upon the most uncomfortable rocky surface he'd ever felt. Above him darkness reigned, and it was not until he pulled himself painfully, _Painfully? _to his knees.

In the deep black surrounding him, he could now make out a few shapes, mere silhouettes within the shadow. After a few more moments, it seemed as if his eyes were adjusting, and he realized that a faint sanguine light was cast over the land, barely illuminating craggy rock faces and twisted silvery piñion bushes, their roots clutching at the stone like spindly little fingers.

Looking up, Xellos blinked in surprise. Overhead, looming in the sky menacingly, hung a swollen bloody moon, barely bright enough to cast more than a sliver of light, yet unrivaled by a night sky bereft of any stars. Indeed, the rest of the sky appeared to be painted a rich, unending black, with the huge reddish satellite lording over all.

"How did I get here?" Xellos mused aloud, admitting to himself that even he was rather taken aback by all of this. The sound of his own voice seemed flat and overly loud in the stuffy silence. Even the air did not move, though a chill was slowly growing through his clothes.

At this reflection, Xellos glanced down, realizing that he was wearing his General-Priest garb of golden turtleneck and thick, ribbon-trimmed cape. Wondering where his staff was, he blinked in surprise as it appeared within his outstretched had at just the mere idea.

"So," he once again filled the void of quiet with the sound of his speech, "this place is created by one's own thoughts and will?"

He began to walk, strolling uncertainly through rocky underbrush. It seemed that he had woken within a dried-up riverbed, the skeletal remains of perished creatures sticking up out of the sand as if reminders of how frail the living truly were.

Bones and twigs alike splintered under his feet, and with every step, his cloak snapped in the air, and the sounds of a never-ceasing tide grew louder.

Softly, almost hesitantly, bittersweet sounds of hushed whispers began to chatter in the distance all around him, joined by others in a barely audible song.

The feeble cantada floated along, its minor chords drawing forth an excruciating sadness from far within Xellos' jaded depths. The sorrowful harmonies danced in and out of hearing with each ebb and flow of the distant waves. Each rush of sound strengthened the voices, and every quiet receding tide became a faded hush.

He didn't know where he was going. That in and of itself was disturbing enough, but normally when he was in human form, he had no trouble with seeing in the dark, or hearing the tiniest sound from the furthest distance. Now, however, it seemed as if the physical body he was in had been cursed with every human frailty and every mortal flaw.

Still, Xellos continued his slow progress, occasionally climbing up sheer rock faces with slippery pebbles that fell from beneath his feet to dance and rattle as they dropped meters below him into pools of darkness, or down steep ravines, his precarious footing made more so as the rocks he walked across shifted endlessly under his weight.

Many times he slipped, sometimes blundering down rockslides painfully before pulling himself up once more, or occasionally climbing upon a stone that suddenly fell out from under him, and in his unexpected flight, grabbing a nearby twisted bush just before plummeting into oblivion.

Every endless moment that passed, the sound of the sea and the hymn grew gradually louder. Other sounds began to echo out of the surrounding darkness as well. Inarticulate pleading shuddered down his spine, and deep, hopeless sobbing seemed to dance just within his ears, only to fade as soon as he glanced in its direction.

Finally, he pulled himself up over a jagged outcropping of rock to see a deep garnet reflection shimmering upon a black sea of water, and a beach of gray sand upon which the dark liquid rushed and pulled away in a timeless heartbeat ruled by the gibbous moon above.

The sound of the tide hissed loudly as he jumped down upon the glittering silvery sand, his boots sinking into the granules. Behind him lay lazily tossed branches of driftwood and the pale coiled trunks of prickly piñions and twisted pine. He stood there, violet eyes absorbing the peaceful yet unsettling landscape and the endless ocean of black water before him. The horizon line gave only the faintest of indications that there even was a difference between sea and sky, the still air musty and chill, dank with the scent of salt and decay.

As his gaze flitted around himself, he noticed a shimmer in the corner of his eye, and found himself peering into the wet sand at the water's edge. There he found the glistening of dozens of gold and silver coins lining the tide and flickering hotly beneath every rushing wave. Their lights reflected back the bloody moonlight as if the shore had been transformed into a million stars. The glittering twinkled along the sand as far as he could see in any direction, the shore finally fading into shadows to either side of him.

"A very beautiful, disturbing place," Xellos heard his own voice say as he sighed and sat down upon the sand to lean up against a large piece of ivory driftwood. "And very fitting to be the entrance to the land of the dead."

A low chuckle sounded from everywhere, reverberating through the air, before the deep voice said softly, "Thanks. Glad'ja like it."

Xellos blinked, unfazed but quite interested. "Oh?"

Upon the ocean's black waves, a ghostly dark form began to shimmer into existence, rippling as if a watery reflection. Slowly it drew nearer, until Xellos could make out the silhouette of a boat. High steeple-like points rose up at bow and stern, and he could barely make out the dimpled lines of wooden planks along the sides. Within it, a featureless figure paddled soundlessly through the water, smooth, even strokes that seemed to effortlessly push the boat along towards the shore.

The first detail Xellos could discern was the ornament along the bow. A girl's youthful face gazed at him from within the wood, her anguished eyes pleading for release, or perhaps a shred of hope. Her unruly short hair curled and splayed out as if tossed by an ocean breeze and her curvaceous form was clad in a billowy, sinuous cloth. Her outspread arms arched back to clasp either side of the craft desperately, as if she were afraid to fall from it into the inky waters, never to rise again.

The figurehead's inanimate sorrow clung to him until he shook it away, casting it off and instead setting his gaze upon the boatman, who appeared to be clothed in a dark hood and robe, completely swathed within it.

Without a sound, the tiny ship drew up to the shore and settled into a slow stop. The waves continued to splash up around it and slosh over the glittering coins pressed into the sand. Xellos merely waited, calmly watching the figure. _Charon? _ he wondered, curious as to why a mythical icon had appeared. _It's not possible that such stories are real . . . is it?_

The black-cloaked form released the slender paddle, which gently drifted to rest against the side of the boat. "But," the warm, melodious baritone continued as the figure glided forward onto the pristine sand, "it's I who should be thankin' you for this lovely little picture. Your view of death . . . is a beautiful, cold world of permanence and regret. Isn't it." The smooth, slight Georgian twang softened the foreboding figure as it languidly approached, each step slow and deliberate, before stopping to stand before Xellos, the deep cowl concealing any features save two faintly glittering lights that pierced the darkness within where a man's eyes would be.

"Perhaps," Xellos raised a brow, gazing deeply into the dual multihued orbs of light. Uncertain of where to begin, Xellos simply held his staff aloft before himself as if measuring the horizon, then swung one leg behind the other to bow low over his weapon, violet hair cascading down to conceal his features completely. "And whom, my good sir," he murmured, "may I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"So formal," slurred the smiling voice, and Xellos raised his head enough to peer once more into the darkness within the ebony hood. "But I suppose you don't remember me, Xellos. Do ya." Shaking its head, the figure raised an arm, and as the dark sleeve slid away, a skeletal hand appeared, index bone raised and all others curled into the palm. "I think you know what I am . . . even if you can't remember who. Just as I know . . ." the figure chuckled, and an edge of menace colored the sound, "that you _ain't_ dead."

Narrowing his eyes, Xellos stared at the figure and rose back into a comfortable standing pose. "My mind has obviously given you the vestments of Death. But is that who you really are?" Skeptical, the Mazoku settled back on his heels, waiting patiently for the skeletal man to answer.

With a sigh, the robed creature turned away from Xellos to face the endless dark waters that vanished into the blackness beyond. "I am that which all souls fear, living and dead," the voice elegized, "I am the embodiment of the ending of a journey, and the beginning of another . . . yet malice and scourge have tainted entropy and left a shallow shell behind." The stale air drew ever colder as the figure raised both bony hands to the cowl, lifting it away while still facing the ocean. "I have had so many names that I do not call my own . . . Sariel, Mot . . . Yama . . . Mairya . . . Leviathan, Metatron . . . Susano'o . . . and so many more. To mortals dwelling in this epoch, I am feared as the Reaper, the Morning Star . . . but none of those are truly me," the voice softened, fading into barely a whisper. "I am the Archangel of Death . . . And you, my friend," the shadowed figure slowly began to turn to face Xellos, "are rather out of place within my domain."

Xellos found himself gazing into a very normal human face, the features of a young man with wide, innocent eyes of a very similar hue to his own, and an unruly mass of auburn bangs falling across his vision. A slight smirk beneath a shapely nose gave the soft mouth a wicked edge that belied the innocence of the round, youthful features. "You don't look much like Death," the demon remarked, raising a brow and giving a smirk in return.

"Nah," the man grinned, "I look like me. At least," he blinked down at raised hands that suddenly bore flesh and sinew, "this is how I always looked before."

"Before?" Xellos asked, noticing that the cold wind's bite lingered less ever since Death had revealed such a human guise.

"Before I was made the Angel of Death," the man answered with a bittersweet smile, casting his eyes across the sea once more and, in the process, revealing long tresses pulled back and ensconced within the ebony robe. "But, that was a long time ago." The smile fell and Death returned his intense gaze to Xellos, a coldness hardening his features. "Why are you here, Xellos? You know this is no place for the living. You should go back to your family. They're probably missin' ya."

Xellos took a step forward, his mouth tightening as his fingers clenched around his staff. "I have to see Lina," he told him outright, staring into Death's eyes resolutely. "I didn't travel all this way to be told to 'go home'."

Rolling indigo eyes, Death threw up his hands, then turned to begin sauntering back towards the boat that nestled against the shore. "Xellos, Xellos, you haven't changed a bit. Still determined as ever. But you know, I can't let you see Lina. Rules are rules." Following close behind, the Mazoku scowled, cape tossed by the wind left in his wake. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the angel quipped, "But, I guess I could give you a tour. Just for old times' sake. You bein' a creation of pure energy, you've been able to step where most mortals are prevented." He turned to face Xellos just before hovering over the water, then settling down within the tiny ship. "Even those corporeal beings capable of astral projection find a barrier too powerful to penetrate."

Seeing the robed man beckoning, Xellos' lips quirked before he took a few steps, then hopped into the boat, bemusedly finding that it held steadfast, and did not rock in the slightest. "The barrier wasn't easy for one of my kind, either."

"Oh, yes," the young brunet chuckled darkly, his extended hand drawing the oar to it effortlessly. "Well, that would be because of what you hold within you. And those crystals," he spat with sudden furor, "damnable things created by a wretched soul indeed." His violet eyes met Xellos' own, his jaw working and a sneer fighting with his smile before he flicked his hand at the shore. "The late Phibrizzo and I are not good friends." Without a sound, the boat slid away from the beach, the prow parting the dark, quiet waters effortlessly.

Surprised, Xellos blinked at him, then felt a warmth begin to flow from his breast. "Is he here," he asked distractedly, touching his chest only to find the solid lines of Lina's amulet pulsating from inside his very form before slipping further within via a shuddering, swelling sensation that brought bile to Xellos' throat. _This place is starting to annoy me,_ he thought to himself.

"So many questions," Death chuckled softly, "for someone who is a guest in my 'house'. I've certainly missed you, Xellos. You and I were always too alike. Either we fought tooth and nail, or we were the best of friends." A sorrowful timbre finished the words, and the angel turned to gaze into the blackness before them.

Glancing around, Xellos found that now the only light that remained to illuminate them appeared to be a warm, candle-like glow centered on the deck of the boat. Unflickering, it generated a bit of heat as well, and Xellos sat upon the raised section of the stern to grow nearer to it, the chill eating away at his back. "Sounds like we really knew each other well. Too bad I don't remember any of it."

"Yeah," Death retorted, still turned away. "It really is." He began to gently paddle, and did not turn to face Xellos again. As each stroke was followed by another, unceasingly, time appeared to stop, until the demon felt entranced by the smooth motion, the wordless hymn floating upon the stale air and the faint rocking motion lulling him towards sleep.

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**D I V I N E – P O R T E N T**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

The morning dawned cool and crisp, a light drizzle casting a violet-blue haze across every window of the castle, each spread wide to greet the mild downpour.

After breakfast, Filia once again found herself wandering the halls, this time full of thoughts of prophecy, and a deep need to find a place within the dangerous, beautiful and deadly island she now lived upon where she could pray, meditate, and rejoin with her own spirituality. Once again she had been forced to borrow a set of clothes from Zelas, however, this time it seemed the Hellmaster had been prepared. Filia wore a long, flowing indigo dress with lengthy sleeves made from a thick, supple velvet that seemed suspiciously more in her taste than Zelas'.

As she walked, the rain spattered against the stone walls in a complex dance, creating a lovely sound mixed with the swishing of her gown's train upon the marble floors. The watery rhythms lured the dragoness towards a huge sitting area with huge windows cut in random geometric shapes. Odd triangles, pentagons and rectangles revealed fractured diffuse light through which the droplets shimmered and spat. The faded hue of the overcast sky glowed periwinkle along the shiny marble floor, and cut soft shadows into the creamy leather furniture and glittering onyx tables.

Three glass doors broke the unusual shapes of the glass wall, each one open wide to let in the sound of the shower and the cool breezes. Verdant fronds and branches hung down over the windows to mix shades against the lavender sky, as fat beads of water clung to them, only to spatter satisfyingly upon the ground.

It was here that Filia felt herself drawn, and within the somber, quiet rainfall, she felt more peace than she had in quite some time. Pulling up the voluminous skirts and folding her legs into a lotus position upon the floor, she faced the windows and the misty sunlight. The gentle wind tossed her hair, bringing cool moisture in from the rain, and the light played tenderly upon her eyelids.

_Gods and Goddesses, _ Filia's breathing grew deep, and full. _Hear me, Mother of All, or Father of All . . . Greatest of Things . . . I am your servant._ The rain continued to fall, a smooth pattern that melded into the beating of her heart. _Show me all that I desire . . . I ask of thee nothing more than the hope and cure for the ails of this world, of this existence. What is it that we are to do?_

And then, time became undone, and all was endless waters and the lovely kisses of zephyrs against her skin. The glowing sunlight entered her, and she let it envelope her entire being. The ebony, glittering stone beneath her rose into her legs, giving her strength. Radiance, fluidity, firmament and breath all centered within her and encompassed all that she was.

Just as her eyes filled with a blinding fire, her eyelids brighter than a thousand suns and a knowledge searing across her consciousness, time did resume, and a rumble of nearby thunder jolt her from her daze. But as the blonde sat, blinking down at the rain-spattered refractions of sunlight through the panes of glass, she smiled. With a deep inhale of breath, Filia glanced up at the gentile sprays that fell against the windows, then let it out.

She knew. And with its knowing, it had left behind an all-encompassing peace.

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**M A L I S C A P E**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

"Wake up," a hushed, amused voice spoke.

Blinking, Xellos jerked awake, then winced as the diffuse glow of the ship's center filled his eyes. The angel stood over him, a smarmy smile crossing his child-like features. "Not good to fall asleep in _this_ place," he told him, tone sinister yet amused. "Ya' never know where ya' might wake up."

Their surroundings suddenly engulfed Xellos as if he were drowning within them. The fetid scent of salt and earth and decay assailed his nose, and his spine shivered as the whispery breath of the pseudo-hymn rolled over him, the sobbing murmurings once more sounding as if they were right behind him. All was blackness, save for the bloodied moon.

"I could have almost believed it was a dream," Xellos spoke softly, somber as he gazed out across the watery void. In the far distance, he thought for a moment that he saw light slithering across the horizon, a dull, deep rubicund and bronze, the color of hot coals.

"More like a nightmare," Death mused, releasing the oars only to watch, unsurprised, as they continued to row themselves. He stood straight, unflappable, gazing towards the burning edge of the ebon sea. "There are good parts, you know. Heaven beyond the Hell. But it's Hell we'll be traveling through first." Xellos could see, from this angle and with the glowing orb of golden light seated between them, that the angel's long auburn tresses flowed into a braid that disappeared beneath his all-encompassing robe. Whereas the light glistened upon the cascade of hair, the black garment seemed to absorb it almost completely, only the barest sheen of illumination reflected upon the inky surface.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time for such pleasantries," Xellos informed the man from where he sat. "Though I appreciate a tour, I need to visit Lina no matter what. Isn't there something you could do? Being, as you say, old friends?"

Chuckling, Death shook his head and turned back to the horizon, where Xellos realized, the slithering snake of fire set in the distance had grown into a line of tall flames dancing upon the waters. "Xellos . . . I just can't."

Desperate, the demon pulled himself to his feet, finding it suddenly difficult to stand on the shifting boat. "Listen, um . . . Death . . ."

"Please," the youth waved a hand, "call me Azrael. It's the name I've decided I hate the least. I really dislike being called 'Death'. It's so impersonal." Giving a cheery grin, he added, "It's what I do, not who I am."

"So then it's not your original name," Xellos inferred, and was rewarded with a scowl as the angel's disposition changed dramatically.

"No, it's not," the newly named Azrael spat. "Who I was then is someone I shall not be again in quite some time," he pointed in the air with an angry finger as if, in his rage, he wished to jab it into Xellos' chest. "That name you don't recall, so I can't tell you," he calmed. "Nothing about your past existence is allowed to be revealed."

The nearing flames flickered light across their faces as Xellos waved a hand at him. "Please, I meant no harm . . . Azrael," he spoke softly, not wanting to upset him further. _If I do, who knows if I'll ever be able to see Lina? I have to play the one card that I have with him right . . . he says we were good friends. I just might be able to exploit that._ In a distant corner of himself, however, the thought of manipulating this jocular, yet strangely pitiful archon saddened and shamed him.

The archangel merely shrugged at Xellos' words. "Hey," he sighed, "I just . . . get testy." His gaze was set upon the fires looming in the distance, and a tired pall drew across his violet eyes. "To be honest, I wish you did remember. Guess it makes me kinda' sad, that's all."

Xellos let the silence resume after that, and as the moments passed, they grew ever nearer to the blazing waters until they were surrounded. Gazing intently into the sea of flame the fluid had become, the muffled keening of voices crying out in agony teased his ears, but he saw nothing within the fires. "Azrael," he asked quietly, and the glum-looking angel glanced back, "is this supposed to be the river Styx? I hear screaming . . . but I don't see anyone."

"They're there," the man spoke, tone lackluster, as he waved his hand across the rivers. "Below the surface, in a never-endin' pool of boiling blood, forever burnin'."

Blinking, Xellos looked again, and saw that the waters below the conflagration were an inky garnet, frothing and simmering amongst the fires. "How charming."

"Yeah, and this is only the nicest part of Hell. You don't wanna see the worst parts, ah-" he paused, then looked thoughtful. "Actually, you might wanna. You're not the nicest guy right now. Not the worst, either, though," he added with a smirk. "The lowest pits of Hades are a place I really, _really_ dislike goin' to. Things reside there that even the most nightmarish conjurations or the nastiest horror movies couldn't compete with. Gives _me_ nightmares," he told Xellos. "An' I don't _sleep,_" he grinned at him.

The Mazoku sighed and simply looked at him, and Death's lips quirked in annoyance. "Listen," the robed angel began, "I understand that you want to see Lina. I _know_ that she's important to you . . ." He trailed off, and Xellos straightened.

"Isn't there _anything_ you could do? Any task I could accomplish? You know," he put his hands on his hips, arms akimbo, "in the ancient myths, heroes always had to perform some task to get where they wanted to be in the afterlife. Isn't there something I could try? For old time's sake?" he wheedled.

Beyond the archangel, a glittering of pearlescent light began to appear where the sea of burning blood met the starless sky, and after casting him an annoyed look, Azrael glanced over his shoulder at it. "Here's our stop," he deflected once again.

Xellos exhaled heavily and shook his head, eyes upon the back of the angel. It seemed as if nothing would sway him, and a cold, thick lump of despair had begun to settle deep within the pit of his stomach. _Was this all for nothing? Am I to never fulfill my promise? _Such a vow was one he felt newfound longing to complete, and with his recent growth in emotions, each sensation grew more and more important. _Though I could not truly understand the importance I held in Lina . . . now that I'm finally able to understand what she meant to me . . . it seems I will never be able to show her. To tell her myself . . . _

The yearning confused him, yet deep in the recesses of his consciousness, he wondered if he ached for this sense of completion to sooth the confusion and shame he could not escape. _Or is _this_ my escape, _ he wondered painfully, slumping to the bottom of the boat to drop his head into his hands. _Filia . . . I just can't face you. I'm . . . I feel . . ._

He didn't know what he felt. He just needed a friend.

_Someone . . . who won't . . . judge . . ._

"Aw, dammit," a soft curse distracted him just as the tiny ship ceased its rocking. Xellos raised his head, blinking away unshed tears to see the angel standing over him with a sheepish expression, a glistening forest of silvery trees behind him. "Don't get all sad on me," Azrael glared down at him, skin flushing as he rubbed the back of his head. "Jeeze, makin' me feel so guilty . . . Alright, alright," he sighed, "I'll let you _try_ to prove your worthiness. But just this once."

Uncomfortable with his suddenly overwhelming display of emotion, Xellos nodded, swallowing, his eyes dropping to the ball of glowing light still winking from the center of the deck.

"Hey," Death murmured. "Don't feel too ashamed . . . in this place, time is meaningless. So are a lot of the psychological barriers and walls mortals create. You non-corporeals don't consider yourselves to be mortal, but you are. You can die. And here," he gestured to the new shoreline, the ground a snowy silvery-blue that glowed with reddish edges in the moonlight, "time starts to decay. That's one reason why you shouldn't stray long here. Pretty soon you'll start to forget more than just why you should be macho and not cry. You'll forget who you were as a mortal altogether. You'll die. For real."

He held out his hand to Xellos, and the demon gazed at it for a moment, then took it. "If you're an angel," he murmured softly as he was pulled to his feet, the boat as still as stone, "and I'm mortal . . . does that mean I'm not a demon?"

Azrael gave him a charming smile that broke into a grin. "C'mon, old buddy . . . le'me give you a tour, and some extra time to do what you need to do. Your time isn't yet," he slapped Xellos across the shoulders, "and you don't have to worry about dyin' on my watch. After all," he chuckled, "I _am_ the controller of death."

Xellos followed him off of the boat and onto the glacial sand, ice cracking under his feet as he did. His head rose to gaze into the sky, finding the bloody moon enveloped by the licking of frost. As he watched, a cold azure chill overcame the ruddy hue, and the ember-like burning was snuffed out, replaced by a frigid glittering ball of ice.

A similar shiver ran down his back, and he realized that the warm hand of Azrael still touched his shoulders through his cloak. "Come on," Death murmured kindly. "Why don't you tell me a story or two. It's been a long time since I've had a friend to talk to."

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-


	50. Chapter 48 Land of the Dead II

Another lovely edition is out! Time for reviews!

**Catwho**: Or was there any time before? Lol. I'm glad you liked it, I aim to please, and am glad you got it!

**XyoushaX, Mwafwa, Tbiris**: thanks! I am so happy you liked it!

**Inverse-chan**: aw, why'd you go telling everyone? Lol

**SithKnightGalen**: Wait. You're confused? Nahhh . . . As to if Mazoku have an after-life or not, as I said long before, I'm not gonna tell you guys stuff the chars don't even know yet! Tee hee. Death has to be criptic, or he'll get fired. J/k!

**Emmyjenny**: I suggest less sugar! But otherwise I really appreciate your review! I am glad you are so hyper from it.

**Damnyou**: Hmmm . . . seems you didn't really read much of it. If you had read on, you would have realized that Xellos admits to himself that he's running from confronting Filia and that he feels the need to talk to someone who isn't going to judge him (as he feels his family and friends would). Sorry you are so quick to jump to conclusions, but I refuse to let you ruin my story. I'm just lucky I have so many wonderful friends/readers to care about me and help me move past such a nasty review.

**CEP**: Do I really have to have a flame before you'll review? LOL! Lazy bum. :-p

**Vinceliavalentine**: thanks, hon, for all the support!

**Kaeru Shisho**: Aw, thanks for the words of encouragement and praise over Val. I do try really hard. He's in this chapter a bit, but there will be more later. I am really glad that you liked this chapter. I regret that the plot isn't moving along as much myself, but I realized before I wrote that chapter that I couldn't "feel" the story anymore. I studied and thought about it and realized that Xellos was in a rut. These chapters are his progression and escape from that rut. Hope this one is good too! PS: your description of Xellos' strengths is dead-on. I completely agree. Not to mention that strength doesn't have to lie in the traits most commonly associated with it!

**Ryu-Zero-Rei**: You are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews! I will touch upon certain comments: I can't quote or even say "this song is" because I admit I'm afraid of getting labeled as a "songfic" and deleted. But the song they were dancing to in the abandoned ballroom was "All you wanted" by Michelle Branch. ;-) I'm also glad you like Iyzeka and Kendar! And as to Zelgadis vanishing being the turning point, the "might have been" is Crazy Elf Paladin's fanfic "Duality" on ff-dot-net. ;-) Wow, someone liked the scene between Zelas and Luna? That's good to hear! Funny/happy scenes will be here and there, but not very often for a little while longer! Don't worry about X/F though, I won't let them "shatter" (a nice word, I like it) and they are strong. Too strong to let that happen. ;-) Also, your English isn't that bad at all! I hope you don't hurt yourself anymore by reading. :-( And you don't have to apologize for not reviewing every chapter, few people do, you're great for reviewing so many!

Thanks for giving me some things you want to see, they are good ideas. And you're right, I try to never leave lose ends. ;-) As for the short "thought" paragraph that is confusing, I believe the "you are mine" is what you speak of. It's supposed to be Telgaln since he is attacking. ;-) sorry it was confusing. As for the cat, you are closer than you think . . . I am so glad you liked my fusion of Slayers with our world! Yes, Filia has found an answer, and Xellos is losing his sense of self. And if I understand you correctly, you are saying my story has more to it than plot, story or characters, and you would be correct. I do have my own agenda of getting across some life lessons! Thanks and please keep reading!

**Tanwen Whitefire**: I get ten dollars then! Why it's not Lina: Azrael states clearly that Xellos cannot learn who Azrael is because Xellos cannot be told anything he has forgotten. If it were Lina, it would be fine because Xellos hasn't forgotten Lina. :-p You're right in that it makes sense, but keep in mind that as Death, Azrael knows everything that has transpired upon the earth as well! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Ryoko**: You are totally right, I really did love writing this chapter! I am getting back into it and I'm happy of that, I hope I can write a chapter a month. I even have half of the next chapter already done! (yea!) And thanks for the support, you are, as always, wonderful. ;-)

**NekoMenchi**: you're in luck! I am posting a new chapter right now, and you are also totally welcome to make fan art! (never had anyone make fan art for me before!)

Love to you all, and onto the next installation of the special! This one will hopefully teach us all to appreciate and be thankful (hint-hint, thanksgiving for those of us in the US) of what we have! Or, um, something. (trying to give it a theme isn't that easy now that Halloween has passed, lol)

* * *

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**Chapter 48**

_**Land of the Dead - Book Two**_

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**R E V E L A T I O N**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

Filia walked for a while through the empty corridors, seeking a familiar place. Climbing stairs and crossing over wide, luxurious balconies, she merely found herself further and further away from anything she recognized.

The rain pattering on the ramparts still sounded through the hushed air as she made her way to a wide window set into an alcove, overlooking a hazy valley of fog and verdant foliage. Watching the drops fall for a moment, the dragoness called out, "Zelas? Can you hear me?" She then bit her lip and wrapped her velvet-draped arms tightly around her chest, wondering what answer she would receive.

"Of course," the suave voice returned within seconds, and Filia impressed herself by not jumping at the sound behind her. "You seem," the demoness purred as she drew closer to stand next to the Golden Dragon, "to be more at peace than you were yesterday."

This time the blonde glanced to her side, eyes meeting Zelas', only to find that the Mazoku had become an aquette overnight, her hair a brilliant sapphire. "Yes," Filia spoke haltingly, then attempted a wincing smile. "Um, you changed your hair. It's very pretty." _I'm never going to get used to chatting with Zelas Metallium like this. Never, never, never . . ._

The demoness raised an amused azure brow before smirking back. "Flattery will get you everywhere. So, what did you need? Lost again?" She smiled broadly and raised an ever-present glass of wine.

Giving her a skeptical glance, Filia returned to gazing out the window. "Maybe," she hedged. "But actually, I found out something. I meditated for a while . . . I'm not certain of how long, but I received a very clear vision this time." She then cast another look at Zelas. "Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"

The Hellmaster threw back her head to laugh loudly, before leering at Filia and leaning against the wall of the window alcove. "Only for mortals," she sneered, and Filia blanched, her disapproval vanishing. "But you must be missing some time, dear. It's close to dinnertime."

"Right . . ."

"Let's get the others, then. And Xellos should be just about finished with his body by now," Zelas added, straightening. "In fact, he was past overdue when I spoke to him this morning."

Nervously clutching her hands together, Filia nodded. "Of course. It's about time he came out of there," she murmured.

Zelas gestured, and they reappeared in a broad hall that Filia recalled easily as that which led to their assigned rooms. Sauntering down the corridor, the blue-haired woman spoke aloud, "Valgaav. Iyzeka. Please join us now."

The blonde followed quickly behind, grabbing up the folds of her dress to move more swiftly. "It's so easy for them to hear you and to get around," she grumbled. "I wish it were so easy for me."

"Did you ever try?" Zelas' eyes twinkled at her. "Just think deeply and with strong desire about where you wish to be. That's all it takes. You have little psychic capacity, so you probably never even considered it."

Feeling stupid and insulted at the same time, Filia frowned and looked down at her feet as they walked. Within moments, Valgaav and Iyzeka appeared ahead of them, and Zelas collected them quickly. "Filia has discovered something," she informed them without halting in her march. "So it's time to pull Xellos out of his funk."

In moments, they were at the door to the convalescence quarters, which opened upon Zelas' presence. "Xel-" she began, then frowned at the thick darkness, illuminated only by a glowing circle of magenta-hued orbs, within and around which Xellos' miasma swiftly swirled in a typhoon of energy.

A scowl upon her face, Zelas strode forward to stare, mouth twitching, at the crystals. "Xellos. What have you done."

All four gathered around the orbs, and Filia gasped as she realized through the haze that Xellos' motionless form resided within. "Xellos!" she called. "Can you hear us?"

Val took her arm and spoke up. "He doesn't seem to be moving. And there's so much energy . . . what IS he doing, Zelas?" he demanded.

"He's using the astral orbs," the Hellmaster snapped, "which, by the way, were placed here to enhance the healing of astral beings – to travel to another plane. And since there is only one plane in this dimension that astral beings cannot normally access . . ." With a sigh, she tossed back the last of her wine and growled, "He split himself and sent part of himself to the netherworld."

"WHAT?" Stunned, Filia began clutching at her dress and kneading it between her hands. "No one can do that! It's not possible to even survive such a journey."

"Maybe for mortals," Zelas murmured, gazing into the distance. "But you are right, it's very dangerous. Perhaps that is why he split himself. If he loses the other part of himself, he will simply have to grow it back."

Val winced and scratched his head. "Wait. I know that Shabranigdo is split into several parts kept sealed away, but I thought his ability to survive that was because he was really powerful. Shouldn't that be more difficult for Xellos?"

"My son is not weak," Zelas whispered as she conjured a lit cigarette into her hand, but it was a distracted comment without humor. "I should never have given him the amulet to look at," she added as if speaking to herself, and took a drag, the tip of the stick glowing brightly in the dim lighting.

"Mommy?" came a tiny voice, and Zelas held out her free hand to Iyzeka, still preoccupied with gazing at the motionless form of her General Priest, trapped within a storm of black energy. "I'm scared," Iyzeka murmured, snuggling into her mother's one-armed embrace.

"I know. But . . . I don't sense the amulet here," Zelas frowned, patting the redhead. "If he took it with him . . ."

"Yes?" Filia demanded, her desperation no doubt showing across her features. _Xellos! How could you leave us? All for Lina? _ She swallowed as bile rose suddenly and unexpectedly into her throat, and for a moment she entertained the terrifying thought that Xellos might choose to stay in the realm of the dead . . .

"He may have survived," Zelas told them all. "Just. Those crystals were originally made by Phibrizzo," her deep voice grew disgusted, and she held her small child closer to her chest. "His obsession with forcing Lina Inverse to use the Giga Slave led him into unsavory abuse of souls. He created them to allow himself access to the dead."

Val frowned, eyes still on Xellos' body, but one hand going to clasp his anguished mother's shoulder. "You don't sound as if you liked him much," he mused, golden eyes darting to Zelas before she looked away.

"No. At the time I could have not cared less about what he did to human souls," she admitted. "But he demanded the _use_ of Xellos," she spat, "and nearly got him killed by Gaav in the process." Her eyes glittered with rage, and Filia glanced up to meet them, realizing they had become a crackling chartreuse in color. "Xellos knew they were not enough to actually travel to the other side."

Filia could feel Val's hand tighten on her shoulder as he spoke. "How did you know? Did he try this before?" he asked calmly, yet the question sped her heart and made her palms damp. _Did he?_

"He spoke with me about it," the Mazoku woman admitted, her arm still around Iyzeka who was now peering fearfully at the barely visible figure behind the vortex. "I told him it was foolish. I told him too much, I realize now. Without a powerful focusing item belonging to the dead, the breach cannot be made. He always wanted to visit Lina. It seems he decided to take that chance."

"But he's there!" Filia pointed, shoulders beginning to shake with sudden rage. "Why can't his other part come out and talk to us or something. Xellos!" she yelled. "Snap out of it!"

Zelas shook her azure head. "No use. This segment of him is concentrating fully on the link between the nether-realm and this plane of existence. If this form is interrupted, he might lose the link and his other half will be trapped forever."

_Xellos,_ Filia winced in agony and pulled away from her son to take a few feeble steps towards the veiled form. _I know you missed Lina. But couldn't you have told us first? _

"Xellos did what he felt he should," Val spoke up softly, and Filia jerked at the sensation that her son had read her thoughts. "Mom . . . we don't own him, we're not his keepers."

This merely earned him an amused glance from Zelas. "Well, technically . . . I am. He should have told _me_. He may be my offspring, but he is also my immediate second, and my servant."

"You Mazoku have a really weird social structure," Valgaav intoned, only to be laughed at by the demoness.

Turning to them, Filia felt her rage darting from one target to another. "But, he could be in danger! He has to come back!" Fists clenched, she glared at Zelas, blood churning hotter and hotter. "Can't you _do_ something?"

"My, my," Zelas blinked lime-green eyes at her that seemed to glow slightly in the darkness, "aren't you the bold one? I see why Xellos feels it to be so enjoyable to anger you. However," she waved Filia off even as the dragoness gaped at her flippancy, "there is little we can do. He will either succeed or fail. Either way, he will be alright. He's made certain of that. He'll just have to heal further if a negative outcome arises." Gazing into Filia's angry eyes pointedly, she added with a flick of her cigarette holder, "Bravado is only useful as long as you can bluff your supremacy, dear Filia. Do not forget whom you are with. It is well that Xellos is doing as he pleases. You may have his favor, but you have not tamed him. And you have not tamed me."

With that, she turned to walk out, releasing Iyzeka and leaving the child with a startled, uncertain expression. "Don't disturb him," Zelas called back, ignoring the suddenly bloodless dragoness. "His reasons are his own. He will receive any punishment when he returns, but for now, let it be. Understand?"

Iyzeka's "Yes Mistress!" was a squeaking shiver, and Val was quick to add, "Of course, your Highness."

Then Zelas vanished, and Filia moaned, clutching herself once more. "Oh, I can't believe I did that . . ." she winced, and found her terrified eyes matched within the tiny demoness before her.

"Scary!" Iyzeka groaned as well. "Mommy isn't fun when she's mad . . ."

Val took Filia into his arms, and she continued to whimper, this time covering her eyes. "Oh, Val. I am so stupid . . ."

"Not stupid. Upset. And," he added sadly, "jealous."

"Grrr," Filia straightened and glared at him. "I, I am not!" His knowing look simply served to undermine her, and the blonde slumped again. "Okay, maybe a little."

To her surprise, Iyzeka hopped forward to hug her tightly. "Poor sad Filia," she chirped, and the dragoness sighed, putting her arm over Iyzeka's shoulder. "No sad," the child baby-talked, and Filia gave her a bemused glance.

"Alright, Iyzeka," the blonde exhaled once more. "Lady Zelas is right," she murmured bleakly. "We just have to wait. Ah, damn!" she cursed suddenly, then blushed and covered her mouth. "I messed up big time by making her mad in more than one way." The two teens stared at her curiously. "I meditated and came up with a solid answer as to what these prophetic visions meant, and now she's gone and I can't tell everyone!"

Val patted his mother's shoulder and gestured to the exit, where light from the hall still poured through into the darkened room. "Why don't you tell us, and then we can talk to Zelas when she's calmed down?"

Rubbing her forehead, the blonde nodded, her eyes darting back to the miasma, and the silhouette of the man within. _Xellos . . . _ He could not have created a more tangible barrier between them than the cyclone of pure demonic energy that surrounded him now. _You've never felt so far away . . . _

Pointedly turning from him, Filia began towards the door. "Alright," she softly acquiesced, not bothering to see if her companions followed. "Let's leave."

_Xellos, _ she called out to him once more from within her psyche as she stepped into the corridor, memories of the past month rushing through her mind, one after another. _What is going on? What are we to do? _She hung her head as the images threatened to overwhelm her with pain, and the effort to prevent it left an exhaustion she could feel in her bones. _We're best friends . . . aren't we? Then . . . why do I feel this way?_

The mere recollection of their time together brought dryness to her mouth and a churning warmth flooding through her that was decidedly more than friendly. _I can't claim you,_ she reiterated Val's words with a significantly different meaning, and the epiphany was like a heavy weight sinking into the bottom of her stomach. _I _am_ jealous. This is stupid. _I'm_ stupid._

"Mom?" her son's voice entered her world quietly, and she realized she stood within the hall, the sound of the storm thundering in her ears. "Are you . . . okay?"

"I'm fine," she murmured, and forced a smile as lightening racked the sky beyond the open windows within a sudden downpour. _Just a crush. Just friends. _ It hurt. It hurt so much, but it was true, and the angry pelting of the rain seemed to sympathize.

Yet as she approached an open window to watch the raging torrent, black clouds booming with ominous fury as evening settled in, she realized in anguish that the persistent ache of Xellos' sudden absence hurt far worse than even her acceptance of his freedom. _Let go, Filia._ _ He never had to tell you that he was going. He has his own life to lead, the way he wants to. _ Bleakly, she clenched her fists, and the thunder crackled above them. _Just let it go._

"Val," she heard her own voice speak softly, "I think . . . I just need to be alone for a while." Her hands found the windowsill, and clutched it to stop their shaking.

"Okay," he returned, tone deep with sorrow. "Come on, Iyzeka."

Their footsteps faded away, and she was alone but for the wind and the rain. Only then did she allow her angry tears to fall, and her sobs of frustration to echo down the barren halls. _You have to let go,_ she told herself, bitterness filling her.

_Just . . . just let it go._

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**C E L E S T I A**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

Death's icy winter had swiftly given way to a springtime of decadence beyond even that which Zelas had constructed in the deepest throws of yearning.

As the two men walked and Xellos quietly told of amusing things that had come to pass, the chill vanished, frost seeping into the mossy ground and the silver trees' barren branches growing buds moments before luxurious flowers appeared to weigh down their slender arms. While Xellos watched, the world became a mist of rose-hued light and blossoms of every pastel shade from lilac to cream danced upon the air with each soft zephyr that wound through the branches.

The tinkling of chimes jingled in the distance, a cheery, yet still eerie sound that he could only presume danced upon the same breezes as the wind-swept petals spiraling around them both.

"Well," Azrael's steps slowed, "this is where we part ways."

The Mazoku blinked, and found his eyes drawn to the angel's calm indigo gaze. "Oh?"

Death nodded and gave a cheeky smile, leaning back against one sparkling trunk before crossing his arms over his chest. "And you wanted a quest, so here you go. Upon the highest mountain in heaven," he began, and gestured vaguely over the abundant flora to a shimmering spot in the distance, "there is a spring at the very top. Bring me a flask of the ambrosia that pours from its mouth. Then," he smirked, "there is a dagger that was stolen from me an untold amount of time ago. I want you to bring it back to me."

"Is that all?" Xellos drawled as Azrael opened his mouth once again, only to receive a defiant grin in return.

"No, it isn't." An intense purple gaze met his own. "One more thing. There is a holy creature that lives within the realm of the dead. A very special being to me, in fact, which you know of as the phoenix. I want you to pluck a feather from it and bring all three of these items to me. You can have as much time as you like to complete the quest," he added with a smirk, eyes twinkling. "But I'm sure you'll wanna finish it as fast as possible."

Xellos peered up at him, studying the angel as he slowly drew forth the hood to cover his features once more. "Azrael . . . thank you. I just hope you hold true to your word and give me something for my efforts when this is all over."

The black-cloaked figure turned and began to silently slide away through the petal-strewn woods. "You'll get something," Death's voice lingered even as his form started to vanish into the mist, "don't worry about that. I don't lie, Xel, and I keep my promises. Guess that's just another thing we have in common."

Abandoned among the cascading blooms, Xellos took a long look around himself at the pastel paradise. The trees, bark sparkling silver, gold and bronze, sunk deep into a ground of rich emerald moss. Betwixt and between the trunks ran rivulets of crystal water, filling the heavily perfumed air with a beautiful tinkling that Xellos had originally attributed to wind chimes upon the breeze.

"Well," the demon spoke to himself within the silent, yet beautiful realm he found himself within, "I guess that's that." Somehow, he had to find a phoenix, a dagger, and a holy spring. _And who knows how long that might take. _ Guilt began to wash over him as he leisurely started to move through the forest, crossing over a stream with every step. _I can't stay too long here. I have to go back . . . eventually._ His heart grew heavy and cold at the thought, but determination thrust the fear away.

After a few moments of plodding through the soggy undergrowth, his steps sure and oddly unhindered by the piles of flower petals or the slippery moss and his staff sinking satisfyingly into the ground, Xellos realized that he was being watched. He knew not how he had been made aware, but his eyes scanned the gently shadowed woods, seeking out the presence that made his shoulders twinge with paranoia.

Leaning against his staff, the Mazoku called out, "Who's there?" and listened as his voice seemed to shimmer along the wind and fade into the distance.

A flicker of light spun in his peripheral vision, and he turned at the sound of huge wings unfurling. There from beneath the shade of the blooming trees stepped a glowing figure, diminutive and draped in ivory robes. Feminine, with creamy skin and short black hair cut into a pageboy, the winged form drew closer, until Xellos found himself staring down at a curvaceous young girl, the very reflection of the sorrowful figurehead that had adorned Death's vessel.

Her smile and deep blue eyes reminded him of Filia, and his shoulders loosened as he blinked, uncertain of how to react. "Hello," he finally spoke, tone bemused.

"Hello, Xellos," her alto voice returned, then she fell silent.

"Um," he frowned, then continued to walk, but glanced over at her as she followed, "can I . . . help you or something?"

"Actually, I thought maybe I could help you," she answered from his side.

In the following silence, Xellos sighed, then looked down at her again. "And you are?"

"The angel of Mercy," she replied. "I am called Meliael. And," she paused, as if thinking, then frowned, "I've decided to give you a hand with your quests. After all," she continued before he could even ask her why, her expression becoming more animated, "all you want is to talk to Lina Inverse, right? It's completely unfair for Azrael to make you jump through all of these hoops! That jerk!" Her indignation lit her features with a rosy warmth, and her intense eyes burned into his own with a fire that drew a nostalgic sigh from deep within him.

"Meliael, eh?" Xellos smiled, then looked out into the foggy distance. "You remind me of Amelia. Actually, you kind of look like her. Even your name is similar. But your hair is too short, and you're taller."

The angel flushed shyly and looked down, falling silent.

"You definitely have the bust, though," he quipped, then continued flippantly before she could angrily retort, "You wouldn't happen to know where Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrun is, would you? Or Goury Gabriev?" If Lina was inaccessible, they might know something about her whereabouts that he was thus far unable to discover.

"No," she shook her head, apparently letting the remark pass. "Almost all of Lina's companions have disappeared. I'm not certain of where they are."

"Almost all?" the Mazoku stepped over a fallen log and pushed past some trees, before finding his travel halted by a broad, round pond, flat surface glittering in the carmine light. "Who hasn't vanished?"

"Well . . ." The petite angel put her hands upon her hips and frowned. "Sylphiel, Zangulas, and Martina."

The short list elicited a long exhale. "Wonderful. The least intelligent of all Lina's companions. I can only hope they've gotten smarter in death." He gazed down at Meliael, eyes narrowing a moment. "You also couldn't by any chance to be able to take me to where they are, could you?"

She beamed back. "Of course! Let's go!"

"Thanks."

"You know," she added with a smile as she took his arm, "you really haven't changed a bit." She raised a hand filled with ivory fire, and his existence faded to white.

"So I keep hearing," he chuckled, before he vanished too.

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**M E T E M O R P H A S I S**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

Sighing out into the rain, Zelas peered beyond the sheets of water and listened to the thunder rumbling across the mountains. She took another long drag from her cigarette, and mused upon why it was that she enjoyed the damage done to her body. _Perhaps the time it takes to heal it keeps me distracted from the passing eons._

Her children were other distractions, not always pleasant ones. Xellos had taken a great amount of latitude in the choice he had made. Zelas, slow to anger, felt frustration more than rage, and had let it control her when she shouldn't have. It wasn't Filia's fault that she was unable to think straight when it came to Xellos. He had a tendency to do that to people. It was one of his charms, and perhaps also a curse.

The wind swept across the sill Zelas sat at, well aware that below and far across her castle, the saffron-locked dragoness mirrored her, a sorrow overwhelming in its depth. Filia hadn't had the easiest of two days; after her late night, the dragoness had woken late to spend many hours meditating, only to find Xellos had abandoned her. It was a harsh blow.

However, now was not the time for overwhelming emotions that undid all reason. Her son's decision had been influenced by the same, and look at where it had led him in his quest for absolution. If they continued in this vein, then all would be lost and they would be precisely where Telgaln wanted them; broken and unable to support each other.

Finishing her cigarette, Zelas sighed and closed Kelly green eyes to the storm. "Iyzeka. Come. Leave Valgaav, you can fetch him later."

The child appeared before her within moments, a worried look filling her wide, inquisitive eyes. "Yes my Mistress?" she cowered haltingly.

With another exhale, the Hellmaster shook her head and chuckled dryly. "Rise, child. I am no longer wrathful," she spoke with dark humor. "Your brother has taken his leave and stymied our progress. So, where I would have normally asked him for a report on what transpired as soon as he had fully recuperated, I will be asking you, instead."

Iyzeka's eyes grew ever wider, and she began to sway from one direction to another in awe. "But . . . but I've never given a report on a mission before, Mommy!" She then began pulling her maroon bangs down to cover her eyes as if to hide herself, and Zelas chuckled.

"Just tell me what happened. I wasn't able to watch you all," she reminded her daughter. "I missed you, but I am also concerned to know exactly what happened. Tell me what you know. I will get the rest from Filia and Val. And then, we will continue on with making our plans for what to do next, with or without your brother's input."

She then waited expectantly, and Iyzeka began to speak.

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**C A T E C H I S M – R E C A N T E D**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

The wind swam around him as if he were surrounded by water, a force that lifted him and pressed him down. The sea of wildflowers shimmered with every mighty breeze that cut smooth arcs through the meadow grasses, as captured petals were driven high into the air to glisten and dance in the glare of the hottest, most blinding sun Xellos had ever seen. He couldn't even look near it, and every color around him stood out in sharp relief. Eyes dazed by the glowing orb above and the slashing gale, he could barely make out past his own tossing tresses the lavender and lilac-sheathed figure, long violaceous ribbons curling around her.

He felt a supporting hand on his bicep as the wind threatened to topple him with one ill-placed step, and peered over his shoulder to see the little angel holding him firmly in place, her azure gaze crystal in the light and unaffected by the gusts.

"Is it always this difficult to traverse heaven?" he called over the blustering zephyrs, only to receive a giggling smile from his companion as a response. "Right," Xellos grumbled and pressed on, ever nearing the form swirling slowly before them.

With every step through the tall grasses, hand held before his eyes to block the searing viridian and shocking citrine shades, the Mazoku drew closer to his goal. He realized as he pulled nearer that the flashing streams of deep amethyst cascaded down from the crown of the female form's head as she swayed and spun in the hurricane winds that wracked the endless fields of wildflowers.

The features, pale and beautiful, filtered through the violet strands and Xellos struggled to see them as the gale's ferocity soared, his arm aching from the strong grip holding him steady, the strange sensation within his mind that without the Angel of Mercy behind him, he would be lifted into the air and lost forever within the burning skies.

Then the force simply _stopped_ . . . the air instantly still and clear as a placid lake, the dancing figure hanging in place, suspended like a wind-up doll waiting for the life-giving touch of her mistress.

The lengths of hair, yard upon yard, gently settled around her like a cloak, and she slowly spun to face him, her features apparent now before his eyes. "Oh," the rosebud mouth smiled, and instead of the humble jade he remembered, eyes the color of wide, cloudless skies gazed into him. "Xellos. I wasn't expecting to see _you_ here."

She glowed with purity so brightly that Xellos felt stained and awed all the same. He stared at her, until Meliael shoved him forward, and he opened his mouth to speak. "Well," he attempted, "you see . . . I'm not really dead yet."

She nodded and smiled, and he could feel his entropy dying, seeping away from him in exquisite agony. "I understand. You're looking for Lina." The woman bent to pluck another flower from the field, and the grasses shivered in response. "A lot of things have been occurring to you, haven't they?"

Flustered, the demon cleared his throat and stared at her in reverence and pain. "How do you know that?"

"We watch mortals from these heavenly plains." She then smiled at him again and handed him the lily; he took it, and found himself absorbed by the pale lavender petals as she continued. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? I think the last we met was at Lina and Goury's wedding."

"You," Xellos forced past his throat, "obviously got over it."

She beamed and nodded, gazing past him into the distance. "Yes. Oh, hello, Mercy," she then curtsied to the slight angel behind him. "I apologize for my distance. I am still communing."

"Communing?" he cautiously asked, a frown marring his face.

"Yes. It is so much easier to prophesize from heaven," the violette smiled brilliantly at him, and he had to quickly avert his eyes once more from the radiance. "I'm so much closer to the key players, after all," she laughed a tinkling sound, and Xellos felt dizzy.

_Is this what Filia will be like when she is dead?_ he found himself wondering as his legs weakened, and Meliael grabbed his arm to anchor him. _I don't know if I could survive her presence. It's so pure . . ._

Those depths of blue caught his eyes again and peered into his very essence. "I hope, Xellos," the priestess' soft voice cut through his cluttered thoughts, "that you are able to see for yourself the beauty that is Filia's soul. But that will be up to you," she finished, a warning note that sent a cold swath of dread into his already churning stomach.

"Lina," he finally croaked out, wishing to be rid of this place as quickly as possible.

"She is gone," came the simple answer. "She has been for some time, but others left before her."

"Whom?" he put his hand over the angel's on his arm, thankful that the petite brunette didn't bring out such strong reactions from him.

The azure skies that scorched into his eyes left him and began to stroke the horizon, blinking easily within sunlight that blistered Xellos' skin. "Luna . . . Goury . . . and others. They have gone," her velvety voice dropped into a whisper that shivered across the sea of blossoms.

"Gone where?"

She turned away from him, lengthy tresses catching a fresh breeze that began to fill the air. "You have your duties, Xellos," her voice spoke with sorrow. "Do not fear, and do not lament," her tone vibrated within his skull, and he clutched his head as it echoed. "It is what you _must_ do. You cannot stay here."

He fell to his knees, the words deafening his mind, and felt Meliael's hands upon his shoulders before blissful darkness claimed him, and he could smell fresh rain and moss.

Looking up, Xellos felt the brush of feathers upon his face, and found himself gazing into the soft, deep ocean of the angel's eyes in the shadow of her sheltering wings. "You were brave," she told him gently, and smiled a smile that did not shred his very being, but instead bolstered him.

With his regained strength, she stepped back and folded her wings once more, and Xellos looked around them to find a peaceful night sky, vibrant yet soothing with a spread of jewels tossed carelessly across the heavens, galaxies undulating before his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, hands folding across his chest with uncertainty. "She's so different."

"She's . . . powerful," the angel looked wary for a moment. "Angels such as myself are meant to comfort, Xellos. But souls are unhampered. She could have chosen to hide her nature from you and shield your malevolence from her purity, but she didn't. It hurt you, as I'm sure she meant it to. Perhaps she was teaching you a lesson, I don't know," the tiny being frowned thoughtfully. "She's a great sage, even in death."

"Clearly," Xellos mused, juxtaposing the priestess with his memory of her in life.

"But there are more powerful ones," Meliael reminded him, and her sad gaze struck him solidly, and gave him pause. "We should be lucky that none of them are likely to come across us, or us them."

He could hear the silent _you_ in the _we_, and shivered, though the air of the forest remained warm and clear. "Thank you, Meliael. I'm not sure I would have survived."

"It's time for your required tasks," she segued suddenly, and stepped up to take his arm again. "I'll take you to the mountain stream. But be wary, Xellos," her voice began to echo, and all was luminous white once more. "Heaven is a dangerous place for a soul drenched in darkness."

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-


	51. Chapter 49 Land of the Dead III

Yea! Another chapter posted up!

Things have been going good lately. Don't forget to check out the Yahoo! groups we have! It's under my profile.

Review replies:

**Vincelia Valentine**: Yeah, I miss Xellos and Filia being together too! Though I understand you wanting sooner chapters, I'm afraid once a month is my max until I start having a good chapter buffer. I used to have 10 chapters written in advance! Can you believe it?

**Emmyjenny**: Hmm. Well, it's not Amelia or Zelgadis as Azrael said that Xellos couldn't be told who they were, because he couldn't be told anything he didn't already remember. He remembered Amelia and Zel, so that wouldn't have worked, unless Azrael were lying. :-) I am definitely considering putting in the next chapter about Filia thinking about her mace. And that's a good idea, that some tension might be released if she flew around. I'm not sure what she would hit, though! Maybe Iyzeka would stand still . . . And thanks for the congratulations! Here's to the merry winter season! PS: the sage is . . well . . . she's a priestess Xellos knew when she was alive. And she went to Lina and Goury's wedding.

**Ryu-Zero-Rei**: You got it! Damn, you're just too smart. Stop being so smart! If you keep this up you're gonna figure out all my plot ideas, lol.

**Mistress DragonFlame**: Where do souls go when they leave heaven? I'd say Miami. Just kidding!

**Mwafwa**: I think Zelgadis was never this upbeat. And you know it's bad when the Angel of Death is happier than you are. ;-p

**CrazyElfPaladin**: You scare me! You gave another review! The afterlife is definitely more real in some ways. As to the real names of the angels . . . names have power! Can't go around giving away that, tisk, tisk! Maybe I will . . . but only at the end. (kisses)

**Tbiris**: At least it's not "fascinating". You silly Vulcan. :-p

**Ryoko**: Actually, I did get a lot of inspiration from "What dreams may come" when it comes to the descriptions. Also, from the Chronicles of Narnia, and a Star Trek book, if you'd believe that. Vulcan, by Diane Duane. But, no, nobody is going to "turn into" anyone else. Though there is a bit of the alteration, he's able to recognize people he actually knows. Thanks for the support! (winks)

**Dimitri Plabato**: Oh, my! Well I love you too. :-) Hope you like this chappy just as well!

**Legona**: Thanks, hope this pleases too!

**Icecrystal48**: wow, what a long review! I really love having long reviews, don't worry, keep it up! You sure read it fast, man, even I can't read it that fast. I am so pleased that you think it is worth the 50+ chapter read. I am definitely planning on finishing. This baby is a part of me, on many levels. I think the problem with fanfic writers is that they only write when they are really pumped up. You have to keep pushing yourself (much the same way with professional novel writing. After all, you can't sell an unfinished novel.) I am looking forward to your future reviews, and don't worry about giving long ones! Those are the best kind!

**Sith Knight Galen**: You too? Too many smart people. (kidding) I'm actually glad that some people are figuring me out. Though that might mean I'm being too obvious. What do you think? As for Iyzeka, yeah, she's kinda like that. She is still very chaotic, possibly the most chaotic creature to be created in a while. Don't forget, though, that sometimes exterior behavior could just be a front. (winks) happy you liked this, and happy you realized who the "priestess" was. Hope this chapter also satisfies!

**YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko**: well, hello there, Miko-sama! Glad to see you back! If heaven made you cringe before, this chapter is pure torment! Let me know what you think of this one! And once again, good to see you!

Alright, everyone. Merry Christmas, happy Kwanzaa, and happy Hanukkah, and cheery Winter Solstice to all! Unfortunately, there won't be time before Xmas to make a "Christmas" chapter. But perhaps this chapter will give you a spiritual feeling never the less.

Love one another, love your family and friends, and love the strangers around you. You never know who might be an angel, or who might need you to be one for them!

--Ukky

* * *

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**Chapter 49 **

**_Land of the Dead - Book Three_**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**L O O K I N G – G L A S S**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

Filia watched the rain as she felt her tears begin to fade, the shuddering breaths slowing with each cooling inhale of the misty air. _Eventually,_ she thought, emotions empty and sallow, _you have to stop crying. Right?_

Thunder struck just as something soft and furry brushed up against her leg, and the dragoness jumped away, yelping. "Eek!" Turning towards what had touched her, she found the large marmalade cat from the day before gazing at her, before it began to lick its brilliant white chest. "Oh. It's you, kitty."

Sighing again, the dragoness cast her eyes about the wild storm dancing beyond the window frame, the passion of the tempest juxtaposing the quiet emptiness within herself. The feline returned to running against her legs, and Filia returned to her inner struggles. "You have it so easy," she told the cat, hollow gaze captured by the rain and seeking solace beyond the walls. "You just eat, and sleep. And get love," she murmured, then frowned. "Funny . . . that a cat would be happy and find affection amongst Mazoku . . ."

The creature began to purr loudly just as a rumbling male voice startled her from below, "Hey, pretty lady, it all depends on the Mazoku you find. _You_ should know _that_."

Looking around, Filia found only the cat, whom she leaned over to stare at. "Did you just talk?" she asked, tone brittle and wary.

The tom stared up at her with large jade eyes, then sat back on its haunches just as the voice spoke again, "I sure did, sweet-cakes."

With a heavy exhale of breath, the blonde knelt onto the marble floor in front of the tabby and stared at it. "Cat's don't talk," she informed it, only to watch its tail curl in amusement.

A low chuckle escaped from the cat, though its mouth never moved, and it went back to licking itself. "They do when they've been made into Mazoku. My name's Reginald, but you can call me Sweet Reggie, my delectable woman."

Brow rising incredulously, Filia leaned back and peered sharply at the animal. "You . . . were made into a Mazoku? So you're immortal? And you . . . can talk?"

"Yes ma'am. And I think you need some cheerin' up, don't you?" he informed her. "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be contemplating jumping out the window and ending it all."

"But I wasn't!" Filia exclaimed, then put her hand to her face. "I can't believe I'm being accused of attempted suicide by an _undead_ cat that's _hitting_ on me . . ."

"In any case," the deep-voiced cat moved on to cleaning his tail, "The lovely Lady Zelas has asked that you join 'er now if you're better. So I hope you're feelin' a bit more frisky. _Mrowr_." With that he began to saunter away, and Filia rose to walk barefoot a few steps after him.

"Hey, um, Reggie," Filia tried, floundering before she brought a hand to her mouth thoughtfully, "thanks. I guess."

"_Ohhh_," the cat began to sing in a bluesy fashion, _"My baby done did me wrong, but that's okay_ . . ." As the tabby slunk around a corner, his voice continued to warble as it grew more and more distant, "_Baby, come back, and you can keep on doin' it _. . ._ I'd take your abuse any day_ . . ."

Filia turned to scan the darkening corridor, the surroundings less vibrant now that the cat had left her. "Time to go, then," she murmured, then took a final glance out the window onto the storm. _I'm not going to break,_ she told herself, and felt surprise at her own resolve. _Take me to Zelas,_ she thought to herself, and closed her eyes to step forward, hoping her intent would teleport her.

_It's about time I stop being so selfish, _ the dragoness told herself just as a feeling of weightlessness came over her and her footstep landed. _I have a duty to the Creator to save the world. Maybe it's time to start doing just that._

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

The meeting room that Zelas brought everyone to proved to be a new creation of hers. Large with walls that curved into a perfect sphere, it gave the sensation of being within a gigantic balloon or bubble. The shimmering walls shifted through color mixtures like oil upon water shining in the sun. As they all sat around a round ebony table, Iyzeka's eyes were trapped by the swirling patterns along the walls, and she began to bounce excitedly. "Look at the walls, Val!" she told the boy next to her, and waited eagerly for his reaction.

To her disappointment, the teen winced at the moving surface and looked down at the table instead. "It's kind of sickening."

Just as Zelas sat down at one of the chairs, Filia appeared, then stumbled slightly, surprise coloring her features. "Oh," she exclaimed, "I guess it worked." The blonde then flushed at her interruption and sat down with them at the black table.

Iyzeka frowned at her, then pointed at the walls. "Pretty!" she informed Filia, and then slumped when Filia gave the patterns a 6nauseated look.

"Enough, Iyzeka." Zelas smiled at them, and the tiny demoness pouted before leaning forward to rest on the table. "We have work to do. And if we get done quickly, Valgaav and Filia will be able to have dinner. I'm certain they're famished."

The girl nodded miserably, thoughts spinning in her head. _Why can't everyone be happy? Why did Master Xellos run away from Lady Filia? Why is Lady Filia sad when she should know he loves her?_

She blinked upon feeling a soft hand on her back, patting her. Turning her head, she found a flushing Val pointedly looking away from her as he tried to comfort her. _–Thanks, Val,--_ she spoke to him telepathically, sensing his concern for Filia through the link.

"Mom," Val started, his deep voice giving substance to the fanciful environment, "I think it's time for you to tell us what you experienced."

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

"What I received," Filia began, everyone watching her closely, "was a directive." Val frowned with concern as she took a shuddering breath and let it out. "The thrice we must wait means three times, we knew that. The days for years, we understood. But now I know that we must wait three times of ten. So . . . thirty years must pass," she finished, wide cerulean eyes bewildered and rather afraid.

An uneasy silence filtered through the air before the Hellmaster cleared her throat. "Well. That is an interesting obligation. Fortunately, due to the magic of this island and the two philosopher stone fragments we now have at our disposal, we will be able to do just that."

"What do you mean?" Valgaav asked, careful to remain polite even though he felt a strange tingling rushing across him at the knowledge of what they were going to be doing. He struggled to keep from shivering, golden eyes narrowed with the effort. _This is important._

"What I mean," the aquette woman sighed as if heavily put upon, "Is that this island could make the years pass as days. Within a month of staying on the island, we will be thirty years into the future." A glass of wine appeared in her hand and she sipped from it with annoyance. "You'll have to forgive me," she added suddenly, green eyes snapping. "I am still annoyed."

This frightened the girls into semi-cowering, but Valgaav nodded in understanding, the odd sensations clouding his expression with doubt. "I sense," he admitted haltingly, "that we'll find our goal easier in thirty years. At the same time, logically Telgaln will have more time to come up with his plan if we do this, though." He shook his head, frustrated with how powerless he felt.

Nodding, Zelas mused thoughtfully, "Perhaps. Yet he won't know what has happened. The island will effectively disappear completely for thirty years. It might actually confuse him since he won't know when we will reappear, and his searches for you will draw nothing. We would catch him by surprise, wouldn't we?"

They all nodded, and Val rubbed at the goosebumps prickling along his arms. "Maybe. Hopefully. So, then I guess . . . what should we do beyond that?"

Zelas' piercing gaze turned to him suddenly, and the boy jerked back. "Val . . . you will need to train yourself for a fight. All of you. And let's not forget, if one knows oneself and one's enemy, one will always win the battle." Her eyes flickered to Filia then, who dropped her head shamefully. "Do you know yourselves as well as you believe? I think not."

Val blinked. "What?" he asked as his stomach began to churn violently, the swirling wall colors not helping his growing nausea. "What do you mean?"

His mother's face had paled, and Zelas stood to shake her head with disappointment and distaste. "You'll see, young Val. You'll see," her quiet answer sounded loud in the pregnant silence. "well, then. It's time to get things ready." Her chartreuse eyes pinned Valgaav's once more, before she finished with, "We'll wait for Xellos one more day. And then he'll have to leave his other astral self behind, because we will be in a dimensional pocket with its own rules of time and entropy."

The Hellmaster turned and began to walk from the room, leaving an unsettling quiet behind that rivaled the chaos Valgaav felt he had been flung into without care or concern.

He sat, staring at the table, knowing that what Zelas had said rang true, deep within himself. _Why does Mom look so pale? What . . . what does Zelas mean?_

It meant something, that much he knew. He was absolutely certain.

But _what_ it could be escaped him in a way that sent shivers of irrational fear down his spine and an icy cold latching onto his chest.

_To know yourself . . . to know your enemy . . ._

_If this isn't myself . . . If I don't know myself . . ._

The thought was too disturbing to finish.

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**E M P Y R E A L - F O U N T**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

Mountain mist obscured a lush tapestry around him, as the sounds of liquid rushing and gurgling underscored an aria of forest birdsong. Xellos knelt before a large pool of sparkling fluid, watching the clear water cascade down from a wide, glistening crystal bowl. The source glowed unnaturally and reflected the light so completely that gazing at it pained his eyes.

Having this time to contemplate the heavens, Zelas' General and Priest decided that he felt truly discomfited by them. Everything that could physically affect him did so in quite the negative way. Beauty was agonizing, and sorrow cut into him with painful intensity. Emotions and his surroundings strove to damage him in such a way that he found himself ruminating over the dangers should a creature here truly attempt to harm him physically. _Good thing that Meliael is looking out for me then. And . . . Azrael too._

He held aloft the simple-looking stone bottle the angel had given him. The container he had manifested had received a swift shake of her head, and her eyes hid knowledge from him he felt he was soon to discover. _"Only a holy object can hold that which is holy." I wonder why . . ._

Xellos decided he could probably guess.

Rising to his feet, he deemed this the time, and looked down at the pool of glittering nectar. "No time like the present . . . especially in the afterlife," he joked with himself, though the words soaked into the mists with little humor left behind. _Let's get on with this._

His first step into the sanctified fluid felt warm, tingling. Trudging faster, pants sloshing, the second and third burned and stung, until he felt his skin blistering. Pulling himself along the outcropping stone that hung against the rock face, Xellos winced and gasped in agony, only a few more steps to the fount.

_Just as I thought,_ he grimly considered as he finally reached the generous flow of sacred liquid that splashed down into the shallow pool. Finding it hard to stand in the water, he pulled himself out onto some flat granite, then let himself rest, panting from the pain. _Wait . . . pain. _ He felt his heart leap into his throat, then paled since he'd never experienced the sensation before. _I don't feel anything from the pain. No pleasure or surge of power. Just . . . pain. _

Wanting to avoid any further consideration of what that meant, he instead studied his ankles and calves, stunned to find them whole and visibly unaffected. _At least there is that. Now, I am leaving this accursed mountain as soon as possible._ Glaring at the glittering basin from which flowed the spring, he pulled himself to his feet and weakly struggled forward. The fluid splashed onto him as he shoved his stone urn towards it, and he gritted his teeth, determined to not cry out at the agony that seared through his skin, the sensation worse than burning alive.

_Burning alive . . . _ a nightmare image resurfaced with the sound of Filia calling his name, and he shoved it from his mind . . . yet the memory lingered, and didn't do justice to the horror of the holy fluid pouring across his flesh.

He pulled away just as his fingers began to uncurl from around the container, and found that it was full. Grunting, he sat again upon the oasis of rock to recuperate, and found with grim satisfaction that Mercy's device, though lacking a cork, spilled not a drop of the blessed fluid.

"It hurts, doesn't it," spoke her voice from behind him, and he twisted around to gaze at Meliael sullenly. Her blue eyes gleamed with amusement, so he simply turned away.

"Yes, it hurts," he whined, "are you happy? You have proof of how evil and twisted I am. Just get me off this rock so I can leave this damned river." Hearing himself, Xellos knew he sounded petulant, but a fearful anger permeated his thoughts.

"Sadly," spoke the floating angel, her wings beating slowly in the foggy air, "you have to finish it yourself."

Frustrated, Xellos stared into the water as the brunette disappeared. "This is ridiculous," he murmured to himself, a flash of desperation coming over him, and then, a tiny flicker of loneliness hungrily gnawing at his heart.

His reflection shone back at him from the calm pool, and a part of him seemed distantly surprised to see longing dwell within his own violet gaze. He felt . . . so alone. Especially in this place of sacrament and purity.

_Filia belongs here, not me,_ Xellos mused suddenly, the sloshing and gurgling of the spring ringing loudly in his ears. He sighed, picturing her in his mind. When he looked again to the waters, his own reflection was gone, the mirror-like surface portraying a shimmering golden-haired woman, her laughing cerulean eyes staring into his own. "Filia," Xellos murmured, surprised, and the image vanished.

Concentrating again, he found he could conjure her form within the flat sheen of the pool. An overwhelming longing filled him at the sight, and without thought, he brushed his fingers along the surface. It was only after the ripples sent the image into oblivion that he marveled at the lack of pain.

_If I think of Filia . . . and how much I care for her . . . _

He rose, creating a form and figure in his mind so real that, closing his eyes, he swore he could smell her all around him. Blindly, he took a step forward, imagining her walking next to him. _Filia, _ he told her image with the first splashing stride, _ I'm sorry I ran. I should have left you a note,_ he continued, the second step soaking his pants but without pain, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut. _I miss you. I don't know what I'm even doing any more. But I promised Lina. And I owe her a lot._ The timid steps sped more and more quickly, until he was sloshing through the pool, sightless but Filia's cheerful image filling his mind. _I'll come back to you, _ he swore as her face in his head began to dissolve, and he tripped, collapsing onto dry land. _I swear. Filia. I'm so sorry I left you. I . . ._

He felt tears coursing down his face just as a hand touched his arm. "You got out," Meliael murmured softly, and easily pulled him further from the spring. "Good job, Xellos."

_I broke my promise, Filia,_ he shakily rose to his feet with her help, and the angel gave him the dignity of leaving so he could wipe his face, then sit to stare into the waters, shuddering slightly before calming. _Please forgive me, Filia. I never meant to hurt you. It seems I do little else these days._

Before he could drown in his despair, he filed it away, swiftly, efficiently; the same way everything was placed deep within his psyche, he acknowledged, chuckling softly without humor at himself. _I really am a sorry mess. _ Then he frowned at his reflection, and clenched his fist. _But I'm also surpassing my own expectations. I refuse to let this place destroy me. I refuse to let me destroy myself either. _

Unfolding his legs, he swiftly stood once more and called out, "Meliael."

"I am here," the angel appeared, and smiled kindly. "Hey, you look better. How are you feeling?"

"Crazy," he smirked charmingly and took her arm, then grinned when she gasped in surprise. "But triumphant." He solidly looked into her eyes, and she met him with a far more somber stare.

"Careful, Mazoku," she told him quietly. "You are less, and more, than what you think you are."

He blinked, and nodded with surety, then murmured, "Yes, I know," as her words rekindled a memory that seemed a million years ago.

The angel's dark blue eyes studied him, but all she said was, "Do you really?"

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**D E P T H - A N D - B R E A D T H**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

There was no world but a stench of death and decay, and the endless waters, dripping, sloshing and shimmering around him. This was existence, this remained while all else vanished from his mind.

Did he have a mind?

He had vengeance. That he was sure of. He had anger, and pain. He didn't know why, or how, but he had them, and he could make use of them and receive his requital, create his future upon the bodies of his enemies and rivers of their blood.

_That_ thought enveloped him instantly, and he relished the images of each of them, limbs torn, skin shredded and bathing in the viscous fluid that seeped from their veins, a sea of blood to replace the ocean around the world, _yes,_ that was what he would create, a sea of blood ever more beautiful, and more permanent than his creator's . . .

In a tiny hole, dark and dank, he awoke, and sat up to look around himself. "Kendar," he whispered, a sensation of desperation and rage filling up the empty spaces that whistled barrenly within him, "come here.

"We are going to change things, Kendar," he told the silence, and knew without looking that the little Mazoku had arrived, frightened and fragile before him, as _all _should be, "we will subjugate them in such a way that they will never think of standing against me _again_."

In the black, empty cell, he cast a light to glimmer and reveal the earthy, foul, and fetid demon to him as he knelt, shaking. "Yes, my Lord. My King," he stuttered and vibrated in terror.

Telgaln laughed softly. "Don't you see, my little fly? They are already losing. They did their best, and I am still alive. Now they hide, behind that shield of theirs, upon their island, isolated until they _creep out, _ like _little mice,_ and I will be there, Kendar. I will."

"What," the creature shuddered but still spoke quietly, "what if they never come back?"

"Then this world is mine without a fight," Telgaln chuckled, and he felt his laughter fill and overflow the small alcove, so he laughed louder, and louder, until it overcame him . . . and then he stopped.

Kendar quaked like a child in a storm. "The other Mazoku may fight you, Master. They may try."

"Ridiculous!" Now the rage began to spin inside of him, sweeping up the walls of his empty soul and billowing from him in waves. "They know I am too powerful, they have nothing they could ever do to harm me! I am the most powerful being alive!"

At his feet, brown and gray stumbled into a crawling, vibrating mass ever smaller than before, yet still the insignificant thing spoke, _defied_ him. "But-but not _ever . . . _ Perhaps the most powerful _now . . ._"

This would not do. Not at all. Telgaln spat and hissed and kicked at the sniveling runt, and relished at the whimpering he drew from him. "What do you mean? How _dare _you think to challenge me? Who could have possibly bested me? Well, you _slime, _you _filthy maggot_? Tell me!"

Kendar sobbed, a weakling so worthless Telgaln considered once more destroying him to be done with it, but in the end he spoke his bizarre words of defiance. "Th-the Mazoku will never worship you even should you revive Shabranigdo, b-because . . . someone could still have destroyed you. If she were _alive_. Sh-she . . ."

Telgaln kicked at the lesser demon again, then began attacking the cavern walls, furious. "Is that what they _think_, KENDAR?" he heard himself screaming, and let the vicious emotions rise to a squall within him. "_DO THEY THINK LINA INVERSE COULD DESTROY ME, IF SHE WERE MERELY ALIVE?_"

The creature vanished before his eyes and he began to shriek, and howl. "I will NEVER BE DEFEATED, KENDAR! NOT BY THEM, AND NOT BY _**HER.**_"

_Revive Shabranigdo,_ his thoughts spun as he raged against his surroundings,_ I will be victorious! I will be the one to rule them all, not Shabranigdo, I can do it, I can, I could beat Lina Inverse, I could destroy them ALL, I can, I could, I . . . I can . . . _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

After the wail, he quieted, his mind empty again. _Again . . ._

"No," Telgaln stretched out across the cold, clammy coral ground, and let the illumination fade, and the walls fall into shadows. "They will bow to me. Even if I have to twist the threads of reality themselves to make the universe dance to my song."

_And they WILL dance . . ._

_SHE will dance . . ._

He laughed and laughed until he heard nothing but his own laughter in the darkness, and beyond that he lost all awareness of existence.

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**B E N N U – I N – F L A M E S**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

"I can do this."

Xellos stood overlooking a vast desert from high above, the land a burnished gold and the sky that spread overhead glittering like inlaid turquoise. He wasn't sure where the plateau they stood upon had come from, or how they had came to be upon it. They gazed out upon an ocean of sand across which ran a jagged wound, cutting deep into the earth from here until beyond the horizon, where his eyes could not penetrate.

Next to him, the angel stood, petite and shimmering in the sunlight, a blinding white that he could only glance away from, dazzled by her radiance. "Do you really think so?" the brunette smiled at him, and he laughed softly.

"I have to," he said, letting his eyes close against the light and feeling the warmth glow upon his eyelids as he threw back his head. "I'm going to win this." _I've come so far. There's nothing that can stop me,_ he told himself, determined not to falter.

"Then I will have faith in you," she told him, voice smooth and gentle.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself alone, the wind sweeping across the mesa to toss dust high into the air. Shielding his eyes, Xellos looked at the broad mounds of sand miles below, sparkling in the hot sun, and made his decision. _Right. Can't die in heaven. Not from falling, anyway._

He clutched his staff tightly, then ran towards the edge of the cliff, and with an intake of breath, launched himself into the air.

Envisioning himself soaring, he began to float upon the breeze, arms outspread and the hot sun upon his back. Slowly, the land below neared to him, and the behemoth gorge grew before him, a silver snake gleaming within it, revealing the river below as it reflected the sun for a moment – and then he passed it, and bent his legs just as he landed in a crouch upon the sandy hill.

Xellos could already feel himself beginning to sweat. He wasn't used to the sensation, and with a growl of annoyance, he cast off his cloak only to watch it vanish into nothingness. After doing the same with his gloves, he began on his journey.

Marching through the desert, the Mazoku knew not where he was going, or even if he was to find his goal at the end of the journey. The sun never moved, and always glowed with an all-encompassing fire that soon overwhelmed the world.

All of Xellos' existence was that flame, that thin, arid heat that seeped into his pores and soaked through him into his very core. He could feel the extreme temperature within himself, burning inside his mind and perhaps even his soul. _If I have a soul,_ he mused fitfully after sliding down a hill of sand and landing painfully at the bottom, only to rise again.

As he forced himself to trudge along, he felt an indescribable thirst, his throat scratched and his eyes scorched by the reflection of the sun upon the waves of desert sand. Yet he continued to walk, lifting one foot in front of the other and leaning solidly upon his staff with each step.

Xellos wasn't certain when he fell and began to crawl, but he concentrated on just moving forward, his staff discarded behind him. _It can't be far . . . it must be here . . . _

He'd seen nothing . . . not a sign at all of life.

And still the blistering, unforgiving heat continued to bear down upon him, and still he crawled, more and more slowly with every laborious intake of breath, with every ponderous stretch of his arms to grasp the dirt and rocks ahead of him.

_Please,_ he felt his mind reach out. _Give me this. Bring the creature to me. I must see Lina . . ._

Just as blackness began to dance at the corners of his vision, and his eyes shut against the haze, he heard a _sound_ . . . the most beautiful sound he had ever heard . . .

It danced and darted into his ears, and with every wordless note from a paragon throat, it lifted him up, until he was blinking at the sun above him and enthralled by the song encompassing him.

The chorale melted into him, weaving and dancing, the paradigm of all music and song. The unparalleled splendor brought such immense emotion to his heart that he felt himself begin to sob at its strains, until he was so overcome that he knew one more moment of the immeasurable bliss would destroy everything that he was . . .

_And then it stopped_.

Xellos opened his eyes.

Before him spread a simple well, lined with stones shaped such as to allow one to sit upon broad, flat rock smoothed by wind and time around the mouth of the well. A wooden bucket sat upon the stone, a long, worn rope tied to the handle and trailing upon the dusty ground.

But what drew his attention and made him spasm in surprise from where he clutched at the ground was the brilliant, magnificent beast that flickered and burned before him in glorious flames. With eyes of liquid emeralds, it gazed at him, then spread its fiery wings to beat at the air. The bird raised its slender head above a long, golden neck and pranced upon thin, twig-like legs. A shimmering, flagrant heron, it drew nearer to him, and the fire appeared to lick across it. Xellos drew back from the heat, staring at the bird as it opened its mouth, spreading its beak wide to release the song yet again.

Stunned as the melody and harmony beat into him as if he were bludgeoned with the beauty of it, Xellos slid away, backpedaling upon his hands and knees like a crab, before pulling himself to his feet. "No more," he gasped, and the bird _stopped._

Taking in deep breaths of the silence, the demon tripped and collapsed onto the stone seat encircling the well. "Please," he told the bird, and it cocked its head and blinked deep green conflagration at him, "no more, I beg of you," he gasped for breath again, "Let me," heart pounding and lips cracked, "rest."

Thus the crane fell silent, and Xellos turned to the bucket, then looked at the bird. He dropped the bucket into the darkness of the well, and heard a splash as it struck the waters beneath. Rope in hand, he laboriously began to drag the bucket back up, until it sat before him, filled with the most wondrous of fluids.

He drank, and as the liquid flowed down his throat, he blinked and his eyes were clear, and his throat no longer ached, and his limbs felt renewed. Xellos stared at the water, then at the bird whom stared at him. "After singing such a song," he told it softly, "you're probably thirsty too." With a sigh and a bemused smile, he dropped the bucket again.

Again he lifted it, brimming with water, and it splashed droplets into the air like jewels as he sat it upon the shaped stone before the heron.

It dipped its head, and Xellos watched it gracefully bend down to take a drink. As it drank slowly and did not rise from the drink, Xellos watched and wondered. "Bennu," he murmured, and the bird glanced at him with flaming emeralds, and he waved his hand. "Please, keep drinking."

But the bucket was empty when it rose its head, and the bird still peered at him expectantly.

"Eh . . ." Xellos frowned, then reached into his satchel and took out the stone bottle, before looking at it thoughtfully. With a disbelieving sigh, and with only the slightest of movements he overturned it high above the bucket.

To his surprise, a few droplets sprang from the urn to dance into the air, and the creature snapped them up with its beak, each one slipping down its throat before they could land upon the sand and be swallowed by the earth.

As soon as the last drop had been drank, the bird blinked at him, then opened its mouth. _"Thank you,"_ it spoke with a voice of masculine and feminine, and Xellos gaped.

"You can talk?" he marveled.

The bird nodded. _"Long it has been that I have wished for a taste of the nectar. I have sang before this well since the beginning of time. Its waters are sweet, but nothing like that hope which springs eternal off the mountain."_

Xellos could only peer at it, then place the stone vial back in his pack. "Well. I guess I'm glad I was able to help."

"_You, stranger of darkness and deeds done in the most foul of night's embrace, you have done more than help me. Surely," _ it cocked its head again, _"you have not journeyed all this way for nothing. Let me give you that which you desire."_

He blinked, then looked down at his bare hands, smooth and healed after the draught of water where before they had been cut and bloodied by the stones and sand he crawled across. "I guess . . . I can only ask for a feather from your peerless form," he spoke softly.

"_Very well," _ it murmured to him. _"Xellos Metallium. Look well to yourself. Remember me," _ it neared to him, then reached out its head to brush its beak against his cheeks. _"I have drank of your tears."_

Xellos stared at the creature and touched his face to find moisture still there, then watched as the creature spread wide its wings and leapt into the air, beating fast towards the sun and vanishing from his sight.

As he gazed up at the blinding orb that hung above him in the cerulean sky, he realized that something danced down from it, a dark patch against the light. Slowly, ponderously, it drew towards the flat plane and the well, to land lightly across Xellos' lap.

He took up the gold and marmalade feather, marveling at how it shimmered like metal in the sun. "Bennu," he muttered. "Phoenix. Thanks."

"_You are welcome, child," _ a sound carried across the wind, and Xellos gazed out over the sand, finding nothing there.

Sand crunched behind him, and Xellos turned to see Meliael standing quietly behind him. "You did really well," she said, then smiled faintly. "I'm proud of you."

"I thought," Xellos said as he rose to his feet to face her, "that I was supposed to battle it, or steal the feather, or something."

"Well then," she told him, and her smile widened. "Perhaps you should broaden your scope."

"Perhaps," Xellos murmured, then rose, only to have Meliael wave a hand at him.

"You've forgotten something," she told him, and smiled. "I believe it was one last gift."

Looking around, the demon frowned, then bit his lip and stared into the empty bucket. Within sat a rosy, round fruit, colored the hues of fire. He took it and felt its weight in his hand and rubbed his thumb against its skin, feeling its texture.

"You must be hungry," the angel told him, and he nodded.

"I guess I am," Xellos sighed, looking at the pomegranate.

Beaming, the brunette chuckled softly as he stared at the fruit. "You must have truly impressed the phoenix, Xellos. It's not often it gifts someone with one of its treasured fruits. If you eat it, you will feel revitalized." Her wide blue eyes reflected the heavens above, and Xellos felt the knot that had wrapped around his chest slowly come undone.

"Thank you, Meliael," he breathed, and dropped his eyes to the feather, and to the fruit. "I think I will."

He sat at the well and ate the fruit on the sandy plain as the angel stood guard at his back, and deep within himself, beneath all of the pain and loneliness, the fear and uncertainty, a bloom of peace began to grow, until it had spread throughout his form, down every limb and inside his heart and mind.

And he felt more whole than he had ever in his remembrance, and he stood to gaze into Meliael's azure eyes once more, at peace.

"Do you feel better?" she asked demurely.

He nodded.

"Then let us go." She took his hand, his other holding the glowing feather, and they vanished from the dusty desert, and the burning skies.

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-


	52. Chapter 50 Land of the Dead IV

Another chapter is in! Getting a bit sad at the thought that Xellos/Filia fics aren't appearing anymore. Guess I'm the last of a dying breed . . .

Review time! Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I am so glad you're still reading!

**Mwafwa**: Thanks! Xellos will be learning much, but his time is almost at an end . . .

**SithKnight-Galen**: You are correct, sir! Val will have a lot to deal with. You are so smart, too. You just come up with everything. Dammit! I can't pull a fast one on you, lol. Keep using that brain of yours, it's a keeper. :-p

**Kaeru Shisho**: such a short review! I'm aghast! Just kidding, thanks for the review. :-p Xellos still has some ups and downs to deal with, still, fortunately! (be boring if he didn't, wouldn't it?)

**YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko**: Glad you liked the cat, didn't really prefer that way of introducing him myself though. Needs more humor! Should be some in the next chapter, finally. This one has some action, at least! LOL, you're so funny. ("this just fucking hurts!") I hope this chapter satisfies!

**Ryoko**: Thanks, glad you liked the descs. I wonder what the "guessers" will think of this chapter?

**Mistress DragonFlame**: That's good, I think it could have had more pizzaz. Must me something wrong with me lately. :-p

**Emmyjenny**: Xellos is safe since this underworld is more a cross between many religious ideals of heaven, than just the Greek one. :-) Thanks for the ideas, don't be sad if I don't use them though! I have something planned that may or may not be cool. I hope it is, though!

**Icecrystal48**: Here you go! I hope things work out too!

**Ryu-Zero-Rei**: Wowie, long review, neat! You are way too smart also. Yeah, I think Val will survive. He's strong. You've seen a lot of what I intended. I'm very happy that someone (among a few others as well) understood my intentions! Anything is possible, tee hee! Xellos' prior life will be explained eventually, I hope. :-) Thanks for reviewing!

The Steel Pheonix & Tbiris: Thank you, I am really glad it pleased you:-)

Vincellia Valentine: No problems! Yes, that chapter was rather emotional. This one gets that way too. I think Val will survive intact, and may even grow from discovering who he was. You are also correct that the first MD is coming to a close soon. Perhaps even with the next chapter. Stay tuned! PS: You're probably right about who Azrael is. I can verify through email though if you want, lol.

Jadehaku: Spirited Away fan? I know, I wish it could be animated! Darn, I so wish I could get them to make this. Lol. Hope this hits the spot!

Icy Neko: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry you've not found many good ones. I have to agree. Few really sate my thirst for Filia Xellosy goodness! It's sad, but let's hope and try to keep the flame alive! Or something . . .

**And now, onto the chapter!**

With the new year upon us, let's all try to be loving and positive. (the latter is gonna be hard for me!) Times get rough, but we'll persevere, okay? Gambatte!

* * *

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**Chapter 50**

_**Land of the Dead - Book Four**_

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**D A N C I N G - O N - T H E - P R E C I P I C E**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

What a bad thing for her to do, a very, very bad thing.

But then, Mistress Zelas always _did_ do what was bad, if it was _necessary_.

Iyzeka pounced on Valgaav after the meeting and grabbed his hands, determined now and knowing what she wanted. "Vallie," she spoke forcefully, yet kind, "come on. Let's go have some fun and talk, okay? You need some rest." _Especially after that! Bad, mean Mommy!_

"No," he shook his head, and his eyes slid over to where Lady Filia was rising from her seat and shakily making her way out of the swirling spherical room, and they both watched with surprise as Lady Zelas took her arm and led her gently from the chamber. "Iyzeka, my mom, she needs me. Xellos is gone. He . . ." his eyes flickered, and he glared at her for a moment, and why'd he do _that_? "He _left,_ Iyzeka!" he whispered vehemently. "He left us for _Lina_. He left _her_."

"You," the tiny redhead murmured, climbing into his lap, "you weren't upset before."

"I didn't want to be," he sighed, and she leaned up to rest her head against his shoulder. "Iyzeka," he warned scornfully at her choice of seating, but then seemed to give up. "I didn't want her to see my anger, and I didn't want to feel it. It's his choice to leave. But that doesn't make it right. And," his bass voice grew distant, eyes looking past the cheerfully churning room, "maybe I just didn't want to believe it had even happened. I guess I was hiding from it, because it was easier to let it go. To say it was alright, even when it isn't."

"Right," she nodded swiftly, though she wasn't sure she understood. "Well, we should go, before you vomit," she said sincerely.

He began to laugh, then stood, picking her up easily and setting her down before heading for the door. "Yeah, we should."

Iyzeka ran after him, following his deep voice and the solid weight that lingered beyond his golden eyes. "Val . . ."

She took his hand, and his thoughtful expression didn't change as they walked out together, but their minds connected.

--_You're upset?_—she asked, though the emotions were scattered across him like windswept petals.

_--I guess. I feel like there's something I'm missing. And mom and Zelas know it. Yet . . . it's not time. And it's frustrating,--_ his voice in her head growled as they began to wander the corridors outside of the chambers, _--because I really want to know, yet I feel it's not time for me to know it. And I wonder, if I'M not the one who has determined it's not the right time, WHO HAS?_—

The tall dragon boy pulled her with as he began to walk more swiftly, and sensing he needed to release the energy, she skipped along side him. _–I don't know, Val. But maybe they're right. You're bound to find out eventually, but right now you should try to rest and be happy. The more you are happy, the easier this time will be for Lady Filia, and the easier it will be for you to cheer her up, right?--_ Iyzeka winced a bit as Val's gaze flashed to her for an instant before he slowed and looked out across the candle and torch-lit halls. She only hoped he hadn't realized that she knew the secret as well. _Poor Vallie . . . _

"Yeah," he spoke aloud. "I guess I should try to be happy for mom so I can help her to feel better. Guess I'm sulking. But . . . Xellos left me, too, you know?"

A small, uncertain smile appeared upon his face, and Iyzeka returned it broadly. "I know, Vallie," she whispered, and hugged him. "He's running away. He's a bad boy," she informed him gravely.

Once again, Val burst out laughing, and she giggled with him, glad that she had brought him to smiles and joy. "I guess he is," the boy mused, scratching at the back of his teal head thoughtfully. "Okay. Let's go to dinner. I'm starving."

Chortling, Iyzeka pulled him along towards the dining hall where she sensed Hellmaster Zelas, her heart lightening as she felt his emotions rise from the deep, dank place they had rested before. _We'll figure it all out, Vallie, _she thought to herself, carefully blocking her inner monologue from his mind. _Now's not the time, but when you _do _find out, I'll be here, and everything will be okay. I promise._

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**B L U R R E D – L I N E S – T O – C R O S S**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

Filia felt warm arms wrap around her as she stumbled, and, dizzy, she raised her head to look up into Zelas' unreadable face. "Z-Lady Zelas?" she murmured, holding her head with her hand and distantly acknowledging the chill to her own skin. _Why is she . . . helping me? _Her fragmented thoughts coalesced for a mere moment, and once again her heart plummeted into her gut. _Oh, Val. How could this have happened? _

She supposed her sins had finally caught up to her.

Before she could further dwell on such things, Filia felt the demon woman easily sling her arm under her own and begin pulling her from the room. "Come, Filia. Let us talk. You seem to be having some issues."

_Issues?_ A frown drew along her mouth and she shook her head hazily, before placing one foot in front of the other. Eyes upon the ground, she blinked as the floor changed from polished white marble to a soft, maroon carpet that her bare toes sunk deeply into. _Of course I'm having issues. How could she act so nonchalant after bringing up- _

But then, Filia stopped to think, had Zelas intended what it seemed she had intended? Blinking swiftly, the dragoness raised her head again to gaze into the cool chartreuse eyes of the Mazoku holding her upright. Deep within those pools of green and saffron, a callous, calculating air struck Filia firmly, and she flinched at the carnal, bestial hunger that dwelled barely at bay. _ So much like Xellos,_ she realized absently, head still reeling, and she shook it again, turning away with a wince to grab blindly for something, anything –

She found what felt like a cushion, and tripped into it before sitting onto the chair beneath, clutching the pillows desperately, her eyes squeezed shut. _Yes, she knew exactly what she was doing. _ Now that she was free of Zelas' grip, the blonde could feel the absence of her warm hands on her shoulders. Dark laughter brushed across the chilled air, and Filia chanced a glance up at the azure-haired demoness as she approached.

"You wonder at my reasoning, sweet Filia," the Hellmaster whispered sultrily, and Filia squirmed under her molten gaze. Reaching out a hand to brush a hot finger across the other woman's neck, Zelas chuckled, "You should have told him years ago. And now, you'll have to let him know."

Filia could only glare up, impotent, at the Mazoku, rage flushing her features a brilliant salmon. _How, how can she-be so callous!_

Those lime-green eyes widened a moment as if absorbing a marvelous sight before Zelas bent her knees to lean over the dragoness in the chair. "Do you _hate_ me for what I did, Filia?" she purred, and dropped a hand to the ex-priestess' chin, raising it to face her. "Does it fill you with contempt?"

_Why is she doing this?_ Filia's wrathful thoughts danced and tumbled over each other, until she was breathing fire through her clenched teeth, the air frosty within her flaring nostrils and her eyes almost rolling with the anger she restrained.

"I know it does," Zelas smirked, and brought her other hand lower, until it brushed along Filia's collarbone, then began to sink. "I can _feel_ it."

_That's it._

Snapping her hands up, Filia caught Zelas' wrist before it could touch her chest and jerked the other from her neck, then flung the Mazoku across the room where she crashed against the wall, spread limbs rebounding like a rag-doll. "YES!" the blonde screamed while Zelas drew to her feet, "YES, IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" And Filia stood swiftly, fists clenched and eyes glowing like hot coals.

The Mazoku laughed again, and suddenly was upon her, holding her tightly, their faces inches apart. "You don't seem to _want_ me, dragoness. Is it because I am not pretty enough for you?" she hissed with a malicious smile, and Filia's eyes distinguished, then grew wider as her hands began to rove over her thighs and back.

"Or," Zelas chuckled into her ear, hot breath raising goosebumps across her neck and shoulders, "is it because I am a _woman_? I'd gladly change into a man for you, sweetness," her words teased along Filia's spine and heat began to flood her from head to toes, her mind blanking except for the words, _No, no, stop,_ "In fact, I could become _Xellos_ if you wanted me to."

At that, Filia whipped her arms out, and - with a force that shook the walls - Zelas was thrust into the window, which shattered around her as she cracked the pane in multiple places, before collapsing to one knee. Without a flinch she rose once more and began to stalk back towards Filia across the drawing room, nonchalantly shaking the glass from her luxurious indigo hair while a ravenous smirk bloomed upon her lips below her heated gaze.

Panicking, Filia backed up into the wall and stared at Zelas, stance ready but expression bewildered. "No, Zelas!" she exclaimed suddenly, "that is NOT why I need _Xellos_!" Fury filling her vehement words, she howled, "It is not just about _SEX_!" As she glared defiantly at the nearing demoness, a distant part of her psyche saw her aura burst into existence around her, enveloping her within a white flame.

"No," the demoness smirked as she stopped mere inches from Filia, doing nothing more than raising a brow at her display. "I suppose not. If it were, you'd have screwed him long ago. Unless," she growled, and moved closer, until they were almost touching, and the blonde felt a shock of fear begin to jolt along her, wavering her resolve, "you've just recently realized how _attractive_ a Mazoku can be to a Ryuzoku." Filia flinched at the accusation, but held her ground. "Or," Zelas spat into her face, "it took you this _long_ to get over the _pious_ vows of your _priesthood_, though it _ended_ hundreds of _years_ ago."

Filia winced and her hands began to fall, to wrap around herself. "No." _It's not true. Is it?_ Suddenly, the rage returned, and it gave her a strength she otherwise lacked, fists balling again and back straightening.

"No, Zelas!" she screamed, pleased to see the demoness step back. "While it _is_ true that Xellos and I don't have other companions, and while we both feel lonely, I would be his friend no matter what! I've lasted _one-thousand years_ without SEX! Sex, to _me_, is something to be treasured and saved! To be shared with someone you care about, and love! I would never befriend someone just to _use _them the way _Mazoku_ might!"

The blue-haired woman stared at her, expression lax, yet slightly confused. "But he _is_ a Mazoku."

A horrible surge of pain and loneliness flooded Filia and weakened her legs, and she hung her head, the aura vanishing. "Yes. He is. So?" _He's also gone. Does that make it better? Does it make anything better at all? _

Brushing past Zelas without care, Filia returned to the comfy chair and curled up into it, facing away from the Hellmaster. "He's Xellos. You're Zelas. Iyzeka is Iyzeka. I don't want to hear the word 'Mazoku' ever again. If I had my way, I wouldn't." She pulled her legs to her chest and clutched her arms around them, pressing her thighs into the jagged ache that had buried itself deep below her breasts. It took all her effort to not cry, as each breath she took hitched in her throat and squeezed tears from her eyes that she desperately tried to blink away.

Zelas' voice carried over the silence from behind her. "Good." A hollowed space, a breath, and then she said, "Filia . . . I thought I was doing what was best to snap you out of your depression." Filia felt her hand on her shoulder, again, but this time sensed its softness in gentle pressure. "But . . . I suppose I had my own doubts and fears that coalesced into what occurred, without my realization. I apologize for my brashness."

The dragoness hung her head, and took a deep, long breath. The hand stayed, and she smiled into the shadowy corners of the room, firelight flickering now that she could see it. "Are you . . . scared?" she asked in a weary voice, soft and empty.

"Not normally," Zelas returned, and squeezed gently. "But, even though I know that Xellos will be back . . . logically . . . I still worry."

Filia nodded. "I miss him."

The hand stilled, then began to rub in small circles. "I know." Filia might have thought she was attempting to seduce her again, if it were not for the resigned tone to her tired reply.

Smiling very slightly, the dragoness leaned back her head to gaze up at Zelas. "Lady Zelas. I think," she frowned thoughtfully, mind skipping through options, "I'd like to spend some time alone . . . release some frustrations." Quickly, at the other woman's amused quirk of the lips, she added, "Not like that! I was hoping . . . I could take a flight."

Raising a brow, Zelas nodded. "Would you like me to come along, to make sure you are alright?" she asked, tenor voice subdued.

"Thank you," Filia spoke as she stood to face her, "but I need some time alone, if that's alright? This is your island, so I know I'll be safe."

Zelas nodded, eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly, before she smiled. "I hope you enjoy yourself. It would do you good to get some time away, to relax a bit. My spa is also available, should you need it. I'm sure Iyzeka wouldn't mind accompanying you if you felt ill at ease amongst the other . . . _people_ here." A tiny, amused smile crossed her face, and Filia blushed a bit, eyes veering away.

"Thank you. Maybe I will," she replied, and Zelas nodded.

"Good. I will take you to the courtyard, then? It's the only physical entrance to the outside, I'm afraid."

Nodding, the dragoness blinked, gaze cast beyond the walls, into memories. "That's fine. It's alright." _Xellos . . . I know you'll be back._

They left the room together, and for the first time, Filia felt at ease with Hellmaster Zelas Metallium, of the Mazoku race.

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**F O R E S T – D E L U S I A**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

Xellos wandered, an odd smile brushing across his face, painted with the strange, sweet aftertaste of rubies and rainwater. The sensations that the phoenix had brought about still remained, and he sampled the remnants within himself carefully, uncertain and ever in awe of them.

The forest he strolled through held its own uniqueness; not two of the mystical places he had found within the afterlife had been the same. In this, the ground rollicked and roamed, stone and rock overrun with fluffy, full ferns and thick pale jade mosses, intermittently interrupted by woodland flowers of chalcedony and lavender.

He passed beneath tall, straight trees with tan trunks that reached high into the air to spread a wide, verdant canopy through which the diffuse light flickered, casting a peridot glow across his surroundings. Not one held a knot nor bent even slightly, and they seemed to create a labyrinth of wood impossible to navigate. And all around himself, he could feel the woodlands bursting with life.

He could _feel _it. . . Halting in his tracks, the Mazoku gazed down at a broad, wide rock against which a cluster of scarlet-spotted mushrooms had taken up residence, and he slid down upon it to sit heavily and gaze into the shadowed wilderness.

There remained such a peace, yet an emptiness, inside of him that was echoed betwixt and between the spindly trees. Though he knew creatures dwelled in this place, could hear their calls and cries, he saw nothing of them. _Perhaps they're afraid of me,_ he wondered, and stared down at his hands. He'd lost his staff in the desert . . . he wondered where it was now.

Over the whistling breeze and the chirping of invisible birds, Xellos became aware of a voice on the wind, humming a happy, light tune in a soprano timbre. So faint, yet its sweetness drew him to stand and search the dizzying maze of tree trunks for the source.

He narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, and stumbled. Looking down, he discovered his staff lying in the fresh grass that glistened like polished malachite. Taking it up, he brushed the dew from it and began to walk in a direction he hoped was towards the song.

The frolicking voice lead him to a stream, then down it as it babbled at him, and each time he felt he had neared the singer, the sound drew further away.

The demon had almost become frustrated, when the creek opened up into a small clearing. A tiny, quaint wooden bridge curved up and over the winding waters in a half-circle, and on the other side of the rivulet sat a huge, gnarled oak, its trunk two yards in girth and the bark worn and aged to a deep mahogany. Within the center was a dark, flat and cloudy oval, easily of Xellos' height.

Xellos strolled over the bridge and neared the large tree. Reaching forward, he brushed his fingers along the flat expanse within it. It felt solid and slick to the touch. He stared at the strange material, and before his eyes the smoky surface began to billow and move, swirling within the flat plane, until he found himself gazing at a reflection of his own form in a tall sheet of glass set into the gargantuan tree.

Xellos looked at himself, studied himself in the mirror. His hair had mussed, and he smoothed it back with a gloved hand, then brushed down his turtleneck. His gaze seemed hollowed, darker: and with that, holding a frenzied desperation within violet serpentine eyes.

"I don't _feel_ desperate anymore," he whispered to his reflection, frowning at it. As he stood before it, eyes flicking over his pallid cheeks, he noticed them begin to blush. He frowned and turned his attention to his hair, and realized it grew inexorably, patiently longer, and lightened ever so much, more and more.

Stepping back, Xellos touched his own head and felt no difference in the length of his tresses, even as the reflection began to shorten, and soften, the body curving, the eyes brightening, the clothes shifting to magenta and marmalade. Fiery rubies glittered in the eyes that gazed back at him, topped with a mane of copper, and he swallowed, throat constricting, and took careful, measured steps to return before the shimmering image that began to glow and cast upon him its own light.

It was no longer himself that stared back.

"_I don't feel desperate anymore,"_ she spoke to him, but her tone was content, not confused as his had been.

He twisted and bent forward in pain as the words struck him, like he'd eaten raw cookie dough until it had filled him with a sickening weight that rested deep inside his stomach. Reaching forward, he touched the glassy reflection, light pouring through his fingers to strike his face, and that was when the emotion overcame him.

Her snapping red eyes gazed into his own, and he felt things inside him begin to crack, and to shore together. He slid slowly towards the ground, both hands upon her image now, until he knelt before the oak. And every move, she copied; every stumbling step and graceless sloop she mimicked, until they both sat upon their knees, and Xellos was leaning against the pane of light, pain contorting and twisting his features into a morass of agonized relief.

"Lina?" he whispered, and his own plea rasped in his ears.

"_Lina?"_ her cheerful voice parroted, and he closed his eyes to her, to the sound, and the torment.

_Just a reflection. It's just a trick._

Still, to gaze upon her after so long was a sought-after prize he'd not believed possible. Even if it was an illusion, even if he could conjure her within his own mind easily, within his imagination . . .

He chuckled dryly, and opened his eyes to see her giggling back at him happily, her joyfulness countering his wry, lackluster laughter and her sparkling eyes without the ragged emptiness he knew his held. The sound enraptured him, drew him closer, and he sighed with loneliness, only to have the reflection sigh back in satisfaction.

"You're just a reflection of myself, but the opposite," he told her sadly, tiredly.

Her thoughtful voice returned, _"You're just a reflection of myself . . . but the opposite,"_ and sounded fascinated.

"It's been a long journey to get to you."

"_It's been a long journey to get to you,"_ her peaceful voice replied, smiling while he frowned, her brows relaxed as his raised upon his forehead as if pleading silently for understanding.

With a heavy sigh – that the mirror image repeated happily – Xellos sat back on his haunches and wrapped tired arms around worn knees, and watched in fascination as the redhead did the same. "I have to leave soon," he told her. "I hope to find you."

"_I have to leave soon . . . I hope to find you."_

She seemed so sincere . . . he shook his head at the fallacy. _Not real. Just . . . an illusion._ As most of heaven seemed to be sometimes . . .

"I wish I could . . . touch you," he mused.

He smiled sadly as the image thoughtfully murmured, _"I wish I could touch you."_

"Hold you, hug you," he continued, "really let you know that I cared."

"_Hold you, hug you . . . really let you know that I cared."_

Sighing again, Xellos closed his eyes and bent his head, blocking out the sight of her which now seemed more a burden, a weight, than a blessing. "This could just be all for nothing," he bemoaned dejectedly, and stared at his feet, shining with dew and glistening in the brilliant light cast through the mirror.

"_This _could_ just be all for nothing,"_ the likeness retorted, but sounded disbelieving, doubtful, as if she did not agree.

Giving a wane smile, Xellos pulled himself to his feet, finished with this distraction. He watched calmly as she did the same, standing almost a foot shorter than himself and beaming up with a cheer he wished were infectious. "Time for me to go," he told her sadly.

"_Time for me to go!"_ she joyfully piped and tossed back her head, scarlet hair dancing just once before it stilled.

Xellos smiled sorrowfully once more, and pressed a hand up to the glass, bemused as the mirror image did the same. He stared at her a long while, rememorizing every aspect, every feature, not knowing when he would gaze upon it again.

"Just in case," he began, voice catching a moment before he took a deep breath, "I never find you . . ."

"_Just in case . . . I never find you . . ."_

He peered into her eyes, and she did the same.

"I will always think of you."

Her vermillion eyes bore into his own with great intensity, and he watched her tiny, tart mouth open to speak.

"_I will always think of you."_

Xellos closed his eyes, his composure breaking as he felt tears begin to run in rivulets down his face. He stood and cried silently, letting the festering emotions run their course through him, until he was left empty, but clear. Wiping away the residue, he opened his eyes, blinking, then looking again at her reflection, unwavering.

_Well,_ he thought sadly. _All good things must end._

Ready now, he nodded to her image, and she nodded back. It was time to leave. Time to try one last thing to gain admittance to wherever she truly was. But at least if he failed, he'd have this . . .

Xellos snorted, then smirked as Lina's doppelganger chortled. "I certainly miss you, Lina," his words whispered through the air, and he hung his head morosely, resigned.

Her laugher stilled, but remained in her dazzling eyes.

"_I miss you, too."_

And then she vanished even as he gasped, the blinding light spinning away her reflection and pressing him back from the gnarled tree, her omnipresent laughter ringing in his ears like a cacophony of bells. And as he watched, shocked, the roiling cloudy light and sound spun within itself, then pulled into the wooden mammoth as if sucked into a singularity, leaving nothing behind but silence, and a dark, dank hole the width and breadth of a man, gaping quietly from the shaft of the ancient oak.

Xellos stared into the void of shadow that remained, stunned at the quiet of the forest. Not a sound carried through the air; gone were the chirps and whistles of a jaunty wood. Instead they'd been replaced by a mournful breeze that wound along the edges of the clearing, and sang eerily within the hollow of the great oak as if there had never been a magical mirror there.

He had in no way before known fear for himself. Even when the Golden Lady herself had appeared before him within Lina's very body, he'd not known personal terror. Yet now, as he stared into this gaping maw of infinity - the light of the forest dimming and casting a dismal indigo across the realm - a lick of foreboding traveled up his spine, and he shivered in the wind.

He wished with growing desperation for some sort of illumination to light the obsidian surrounding him. And as he thought of it, hoped for it, the sanguine orb of his staff began to glow a soft cannery yellow in the darkness, splashing a cheery light that slowly began to grow into a radiant beacon.

As the brilliance hit the black void along the trunk of the ancient tree, it cast it into stark relief and Xellos blinked to see that it was in fact a hollow, and along the bottom were smooth stairs of carved wood leading down in a spiral, charcoal and pitch dancing around the corner just beyond the reach of his staff's light.

Another shiver wracked his form, and he thought offhand of how nice his cloak would be, and found it materializing upon his shoulders, warm and snug. Thus equipped, he blinked at the revealed stairway, torn between his curiosity and his ill ease.

_There must be a reason it appeared to me,_ he thought to himself, then took another look around the forest. It was now apparently evening, night falling within seconds of the mirror's disappearance. The wood stood silently, the trees onyx towers rising up to vanish into the blackness of the sky; empty citadels of a forgotten city.

Shoulders twitching nervously at the unbidden metaphor that had wormed its way into his mind, Xellos' eyes darted along the edges of the clearing, listening to the moaning wind and the whispering creek, before daring a glance at the gaping hole within the giant oak beside him. "Right. I think I'll risk the tree," he spoke aloud, and quickly headed towards the entrance.

Taking a step inside, the Mazoku cast another glance behind him, then leisurely began making his way down the wooden stairs, taking each step gingerly, uncertain of what would be around the curve that plummeted deeper into the bowels of the earth.

Before the fifth step, which would take him beyond sight of the outer world, he looked behind himself, and his lips parted, no words upon his tongue. The place where the entrance had been was now smooth, polished wood, no sign of ever having been a doorway into the glade.

Troubled, yet also strangely relieved to not have the dark woods at his back, Xellos continued on, his boots cracking against the solid stairs with every step.

_I'm almost done,_ he told himself. _And then I'll be free of this place. _Free of the fear; free of the pain; free of the longing and weakness. But Xellos realized as he walked, with every placing of one foot before the other, that his frustrated longing for the old, easy surety and power his life had gifted him simply shrouded the more weighty feelings that he considered feeble and unworthy of himself.

_No more hiding, _ he told himself, and peered into the darkness. _I don't care about being strong, or brave, or cruel . . . as long as I can just get back to Filia and Val. Before it's too late for me to return at all._

With that, he plunged into the unknown future with no regrets; yet a niggling thought darted through his mind frantically, unwilling to be silenced, and jolted both fear and elation into him. _What if that was . . . could it really have been . . . her?_

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**W I N D – A N D – T I M E**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

A smile slid across Zelas' face and remained as she watched, in secret, while the voluminous Golden Dragon soared through the skies above Wolf Pack Island. As much as Zelas would have rather let Filia be free alone, it remained true that the vagabonds - the refuse - remaining from Dynast and Dolphin's assassinations still roamed the island, ready and willing to wreak havoc should they find the dragoness alone.

High, high into the air the spot of saffron dipped and turned, sunlight glittering upon the scales to make them molten metal. As she gained in speed, pointing her shapely wings downward, a deep keening reverberated through the air, each wing slicing through the atmosphere and rumbling as the beast passed.

Zelas could feel the release Filia felt, sensed the peace and joy from an activity long laid to the side, long placed out of sight and mind. But the Gold hadn't forgotten. And now the bursting joy that flowed from her threatened to bring Zelas to her knees.

When had she last felt such joy?

From others . . . there had been occasions. But for herself, joy was a fleeting thing. It had never seemed the place of a Mazoku to feel pure, unadulterated bliss like that which Filia felt now. However, it had been brought about in the past. . .

Opposites did indeed seem to attract. Immoral to moral. Serious to lighthearted. Demon to heavenly form.

The Mazoku hung her head, letting her dark tresses be pulled away in the wind. _I to you. You to me._ She let her own desolation drown Filia's cheer, eat it up and corrode it until nothing was left but the pain. _Pain . . . that's what demons are good for. Not joy. Not love. Not hope._

She knew she was wallowing. Not something befitting her station, yet the truth remained. Raising her head, Zelas gazed up into the sky, resolutely watching the dragoness fly. Demons could love. They might not be that great at it . . . but they could try.

_You only fail when you stop trying,_ she repeated the often repeated phrase, and reminisced over the firm, stoic mouth that had spoken the words so long ago. _I refuse to fail. I refuse to give up. I'll find you again, Luna,_ she vowed, and closed her eyes but not her senses to the dragoness high above. Instead, she let the endless sensation of flight, and happiness, and freedom envelope her once again.

_Living vicariously, are we?_

The joy settled and seethed brightly within her chest, melting away at the bitterness. Zelas smiled at the feeling, and at the Golden Dragon who soared unawares, while the emotions did their work and slid through her like the warmest of butter, or rain, or milk sweetened with honey. There could be nothing so delicious as this feeling, and Zelas knew that no matter how decadent and rich the lust, and rage, and twisted glee may be, how much those feelings might intoxicate and drown her, they could not compare to the simple taste of this.

Zelas savored it as it washed over her, and she felt cleansed. _I shall have to thank Filia for this, though she will probably not understand. Such is the way of things. But . . . no harm in being polite._

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**S A C R E M E N T – OF – E D W Y L M**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

Meliael sensed his presence before he appeared; where she hung, invisible above Xellos, the light fractured into a million sunbeams through her wings, and she saw the holy and the unholy in the forest glen.

And then, a stronger holy and unholy appeared floating before her, and she let herself look upon his terrifying beauty, and felt herself breaking again just as the demon kneeling far beneath the canopy became whole. "Azrael," she breathed, and bent her head.

The man cloaked in shadow turned to face her, his cowl hanging against his shoulders, revealing the usual cheerfully dark expression that had instead shifted to concern. "Meliael. You've been watching him, haven't you? He's gotten too far, too soon." He then returned those snapping violet eyes back to the forest below them, and she felt her insides jump with emotions simmering in their multitudes.

"I," she stumbled, "I thought you were going to give him what he wanted should he succeed?" She floated down to draw beside him, and watched him watch the greenish gold land below, piercing the bows and branches to see beyond them into the heart of the Mazoku kneeling there.

The Angel of Death shook his head, then raised a bemused brow at her, eyes falling to travel across her in that way that always infuriated. "Sometimes you can't have what you want," he spoke weightily, his fluid drawl brushing across her ears and deepening her blush. "It's for the best that he not succeed." Instantly his sultry eyes snapped hard and he glared into her caught gaze. "And don't bother asking, _Seraphim_," he scathed, speaking her lower station like an insult. "There are some things you're not privy to, for a _reason_."

Scowling back, Mercy growled, "If you don't tell me, how am I supposed to do my job right? I don't know all of your plans."

"It _ain't_ up to me," the brunet replied, calming in that way that frightened her in a completely different manner than all the other ways he managed to instill horror within her angelic being. His eyes caught hers in such a way that she was unable to remove herself from them. "It's up to _Him,_" he reminded.

"Her!" she corrected on her tiptoes, then shied away at his hardening glower, his lovely amethyst eyes smoldering into a pair of burning red coals. "I-um-"

"Yeah, you just do that," he spat, then returned to peering into the heavenly forest below them, gaze troubled.

Beside him, Meliael clutched her arms around herself, wings curving inward to hide her bent figure from him. _He's . . . going to be really, really mad when . . . _ she stopped the thought, scared he might hear it, but his concentration seemed to be weighing heavily upon Xellos. She learned many eons ago that she couldn't risk even the most guarded of thoughts, so she'd taken to speaking her dissension aloud, in his face, usually spat before her better sense could take over and sway her from her dangerous path.

And he would punish her . . . just by the sheer fear he infused within her, the terror that brought her to her knees. Even the thought of what he might do should he ever feel the need to go further overwhelmed her with dread. And Meliael knew that he probably preferred it that way.

"Stop that," his soft voice entered her mind and her ears, and she blinked, opening her eyes to gaze past the feathers concealing her. "You're my right hand girl, Mel. Ain't right for you to fear me so. Who else is gonna tell me off? Nobody else has the guts."

He wasn't looking at her; instead he still stared down, watching, she was certain. Unfolding herself, the Angel of Mercy floated nearer, and looked up into his soft features, studying the childlike mouth and nose, the smooth skin and unlined eyes. "If I cower it's only because you scare me, and you know you _like_ it when I get scared!"

"Yeah," he grinned over at her, flame in his eyes vanished, "but I also like it when you bounce back and tell me off. Just . . . don't forget to chose the time and place, Mercy," he lifted a hand to brush a thumb across the shoulder laid bare by her ivory shift, his gaze falling to her lips, and she flushed, trapped by the heat in his eyes. "Can't have you staging a revolt when something really important is about to occur."

He glanced away, back to the woods, and she watched as his arm slowly fell back to his side, sliding over her skin just once before the contact was broken. "And something very important is drawing near, my Seraphim."

The words fell into her, and kept falling, until she felt vertigo begin to sweep across her eyes. _Very important . . . _

"It's Xellos," he confirmed. "He _can't_ find Lina. Not now. No matter what. You know that now." There was a pause, and her frozen mind wouldn't compute; instead she floated there, stunned. "Please, Meliael. Don't disappoint me."

With that, he vanished, and the space left behind felt colder without Death there. Meliael waited, sensing all around her, then dropped her head when she knew he was truly elsewhere in the Afterlife. Curling her arms around herself, the angel began to shake, tears seeping down her cheeks.

Mercy cried alone, above the horizon, mourning the trust she was certain she had destroyed, unknowingly, and with only the best of intentions. _And now, there's nothing I can do._

He would find out that she had helped Xellos complete his tasks. There was no possible way to think otherwise. In the multitude of universes, he was one of a handful of the most powerful of beings, and he would know. At the very least, _She _would tell him . . . Meliael couldn't hide. It was just a matter of time.

With that thought, the winged girl dropped her head into her hands, and began to sob, not for the first time wishing for someone to have mercy upon her.

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-


	53. Chapter 51 Land of the Dead V

I am so sorry this took so long.

**This is the second to last chapter!**

**There will be an epilogue, perhaps two, and then we will be moving onward to Modern Day II!**

And now, time for reviews!

**Ryu-Zero-Rei **: I wouldn't say that Val knows that Iyzeka knows what's going on. Val may be a genious, but we all can live in denial, even the smartest of us! And you are very close with the mirror. But it has many different layers of meaning – that is just one of them! And you are once again correct as to what Xellos is meant to learn. However, as with us all, I think it is a rare individual who is truly able to keep such revelations fresh in his or her heart. Xellos will still have a long way to go before he is "healed". As for the angelic herarchy, yeah, I mixed it up, but mostly because "Archangel" has always sounded and seemed to be really important (like Michael is an archangel, and Gabriel) yet many sources say that seraphim are higher than archangels. But we never hear about any seraphim! So I did a little switching around of names. :-p Thanks for reviewing! I loved it!

**Mwafwa**: I loved the mirror scene too. I tried to make it come across that the transformation was occurring without just saying "his image turns into Lina, ta-da!" I hope this new chapter also satisfies! Xellos and Val still have much to learn, yes . . .

**Ryoko**: thanks! What do you think of Mel and Azrael?

**Icy Neko**: Well, there will be more sexual tension to come! And I'm so glad you like it. If you prefer the Japanese VA, that's fine by me! Xellos' emotions . . . it's not just hormones, it's everything. He lost control of the darkness, and it erupted. Not the last time, either . . . (bwa ha ha)

**Emmy Jenny**: A seraphim is a type of angel. It's said to be higher than Archangels sometimes, but I changed it for my own uses. I think "Archangel" sounds more impressive. Wow, you've not seen a single whole episode? But your ideas are good! I really should bring mace-sama back. But until Xellos returns, Filia has no clue where it is! Darn that Mazoku, making her rely on him for everything. Of course, it's not her fault, oh no! lol. I hope you fe4el better. I know how stress can get! (hugs)

**SithKnight-Galen**: Xellos will find some closure. But he is so tortured, he's gonna need more help. Azrael and Meliael have some . . . similarities to Zelgadis and Amelia, but they are not them. This chapter should cement that, but we'll see! Yep, Zelas is herself being stretched to her limits! Helping Filia isn't what she's used to, but she did her best. As for Luna . . . That is a secret! (damn, Xellos needs to say that more. It would do him good . . .)

**Famelia Ly**: Wow! You are so sweet to Mel. Don't worry, things improve grately here. Azrael is just . . . not really a traitor. Just stressed. Highly emotional. Tormented. Hey, he's the Angel of Death! Give the guy a break! Tee hee! (hugs) I hope this chapter gives you warm fuzzies as to Mel/Azrael. It was fun to write!

**Jadehaku**: Wow, I am so touched that your mom likes it too! That is awesome. Say hello to her from me! I find it surprising I'm like Anne Rice. Wow! That's a compliment. (I will have to go read her stuff) I hope this is a good chappy too!

As for chapt. 46: Aw. Thanks! As for a list of songs, I posted up some on Vincellia's Modern Day Yahoo site. Check out my profile for the link. There are a few more, and I may just make a file under the file section to show which songs were where! (hugs)

**KaeruShisho**: Zelas is a demon, after all! (or at least, a Mazoku who views herself still as demonic.) I am glad someone noticed how disturbing it was. Very intentional on my part. I think you will see a bit of what is really happening in heaven, but there will still be some "mystery" that will be answered later! Oh, your idea for Val was something I really wanted to do, but I got lots of writer's block! Next chapter, I promise. Your idea was awesome, thanks for reminding me that Val needs some distressing too. :-)

**Serin Maris**: That's the only sad part about writing this! I really want to read other people's ideas, and I hope I've not turned people off from writing them! Wow, another obsessed fan! I hope you slept! (pats) You are way too kind, I really am flattered. I'm so glad it was fun and exciting. Sorry this update took almost two months, life kicked me in the ass but I'm back!

**Vincelia Valentine**: I think Val has different layers to his personality. Considering his past, he has the "teenager" part of him, the "adult" part of him, and the "immortal strange" part of him. Each one view to be in control, and sometimes one supercedes the other. His "adult" part wants to protect his mother from harm. But the "teenager" part of himself feels the bitterness towards Xellos. Even still, the "immortal" (and far older than Filia or perhaps even Xellos, if you count his past life) is somber, and more stoic. Thus the odd fluctuation between one feeling and another. Val tries to be strong. Sometimes he doesn't have to try at all – sometimes he can't manage it. He's a character I'm quite proud of, actually. :-) Ah, another person disapproving of Azrael! Yeah, he is kinda a bastard. I hope this chapter is just as good! Thanks for all your support, darlin'!

**Icecrystal48**: You will get what you desire soon, my dear reviewer! Thanks, I loved the phoenix. Cute little fiery birdie! Thank you for the review, and I aim to please! I hope you enjoy this latest installment!

* * *

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**Chapter 51 **

_**Land of the Dead - Book Five**_

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**W I C K E D - O B L I V I O N**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

The ringing was the only noise; the ringing of his staff against the steps, the snapping of his boots along the rigid surface he trode. The warm light of his staff illuminated unending walls and forever winding stairs, until wood gave way to stone, and a chill filled the stairway.

Musky, like a tomb, the air Xellos passed through clung at him, melted and poured itself into him, until he felt sullied by the stench of damp decay and age. Still he pressed on, and ages passed, then finally the curving steps ended and he walked out into a dreary vestibule of cut granite.

Further the hall went, devoid of anything but cobwebs and dust. Yet along the walls were entry-sized insets into the rock, as if a door could have been placed there, perhaps at one point, but now had been walled off, stone by stone. With every filled-in doorway along the corridor, the eeriness grew, and he could feel the walls closing in. No escape . . . no outlet. The last vestiges of freedom had been severed ages ago, millennia, eons. . . No proper amount of time could truly encompass the scale that weighed down Xellos' shoulders, the sensation of overwhelming emptiness and weary resignation with every plastered doorway he passed. Hope had long been forgotten in this place; darkness, instead, had taken up residence, never to leave.

At last, the saffron glow from his staff fell across the last expanse that remained of the corridor, the wall still shrouded in shadow. A dead end, another barren, walled off doorway, no doubt; another attempt that had ended in failure – he could _feel_ it, and _knew_ more deeply than he even knew himself. A great desolation roiled and coursed throughout him as he approached it, and the light fell across it eagerly.

But instead of a buried entrance, he found a door: deep mahogany, lacquered and glinting in the faint illumination, it rose before him. As Xellos studied it, he ran his hands along where a doorknob would be, on either side, but found nothing but straight wood. The tight seams held; apparently, there was no means of passage.

"Another hopeless end?" he spoke to himself, and felt his words swallowed by the oppressive air around him. Yet as he raised his staff to gaze upon the expanse of the door, a glimmer shone in the blaze, and flickering back at him as if in greeting stood a long, proud, jagged knife, imbedded into the door as if thrust there with great force.

Gently, the Mazoku raised a gloved hand to the dagger's sable hilt, and at his barest touch, it began to thrum softly, reverberating throughout the hall. The song slowly died, and in the silence, Xellos brought his staff closer to it and studied what he had found. There, his eyes discerned a pattern etched upon the blade. In ancient Aramaic, the words emblazoned were sparse; stained russet.

_Glory_. _Agony. Dominion. Grief._

Xellos took a deep breath of the tepid air, then released it. Placing his hand upon the hilt once more, he clenched it tight, then drew it from the door. _Death's dagger. It's the only possible answer._

Before he could further ponder this, the door began to swing inward, with great creaks and sighs, until it slowly, softly rested fully open. Ruddy light flooded Xellos' features, as displayed before him appeared to be a gallery of images; desolate statues, crumbling pillars, and oddities collected into piles like mementoes. He stepped within and absorbed as much as he could at once, feeling a strange desperation, and then

"How did you _get here_."

A cold, familiar voice rasped behind him, quivering and choked.

"This . . . _isn't . . . POSSIBLE_ . . ."

Xellos turned, and Azrael stood before him clad in black, and he had no cloak to shield his figure, nor hood to hide his face. A frightening rage had enveloped his gentle features, vermillion eyes crackling and fangs flashing from between his lips, long braid thrashing behind him. From his back arched huge wings, ebony skin stretched taut across them and wicked claws grasping at the far tips. The enormous bat wings beat once in the air, and dust whirled across the obsidian floor, then settled.

Spinning the dagger in his hand, Xellos met the wrathful glower of Death, and bowed his head ever so slightly. "Azrael. This is your dagger, isn't it."

"This place," the archon spat, "isn't _real._ The _dagger_ isn't real, you're not _supposed_ to be able to _get here_." Garnet lightening crackled within the room as he seethed. "_Xellos_," his voice deepened, reverberating through the stone, "_**you are not meant to be here, to see this place**_. _**NO ONE IS ALLOWED HERE."**_

_I see, _ Xellos told himself, watching Azrael's frenzy with concern. _I suppose this is the end._

Then all changed, as a pensive Meliael appeared next to him, her mouth open to speak. Instantly, she paled to see the visage of Death wreathed in a mass of lightening and hellfire, sable wings spread and eyes engulfed by flame; rubicund eyes that spread wide as they fell upon her. _**"NO! MELIAEL-"**_

In the horror that flooded her features at the sight of his rage, Mercy turned away, cringing in fear – only for her gaze to fall upon the winged statue that glittered a multitude of jewels . . . a statue that possessed her face and looked down at her with her own eyes of darkest sapphire.

"W-what . . ." her voice barely whispered.

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**T E R M I N U S – C L E M E N T I A**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

_That's . . . me . . ._

It was the only thought she was allowed before Azrael fell upon her in all of his glorious wrath, the color of blood and fire becoming her entire existence.

"_**HOW DID YOU ENTER THIS PLACE, MELIAEL?**" _he roared as he rose above her upon his hellish wings, and she cowered, drawing her own feathery limbs over herself and quivering, shaking, unable to breathe

"_**HOW?**_"

"I, I f-felt Xellos, I followed him," she stuttered, "felt he'd completed the tasks—"

"_**Something he should NEVER have been able to do**_," Death seethed over her, booming words quaking the stone catacomb with every syllable. "_So I am forced to wonder"- _it was all that was needed, and her thoughts revealed her as she began to sob – _"You," _dismay softened the bombastic voice merely a moment, "_**You betrayed me. You helped him. Mel.** **HOW COULD YOU?**_**"**

_I . . . . I didn't know,_ her thoughts stumbled as she wept, then gasped as he bent down to take her robes into his hands, pulling her swiftly to her feet.

"_**Stand up**,_" he commanded, still enraged and long braid snapping behind him with the torrent of wind he commanded at each beat of his wings. "_**You will look at me. You have invaded my inner sanctum, and betrayed me. I trusted you, Meliael, Angel of Mercy**._" She raised her eyes fearfully to his, and tears poured down her face at the bitterness strewn across his child-like countenance. "_**How ironic**_," he breathed, and her chin dropped to her chest, defeated.

_Yes. Ironic. To find out that he . . . _ Mercy started to weep again, feeling his fingers slip from her shoulders as he turned away, her eyes rising to seek out the statue just as his were cast aside to escape it: and there she stood, large as life . . . her broad wings, her open smile crystallized in precious emeralds and rubies, topaz and tourmaline, sapphire and diamond.

As Meliael put a hand to her mouth, sobbing into it, her eyes found another monument beyond; this one hidden in a corner of the room, faintly backlit by a frightful cerise glow.

She took a step towards it, and behind her heard Azrael curse softly, though Xellos stood silent. Thoughts cluttered and twisting, the petite seraphim stumbled forward, overwhelmed by the second statue, one that knelt before her within a fountain of crimson gore.

The sculpture carved of solid onyx appeared as a man, with bowed head and tortured expression; from his back spread broad demon wings, torn and shredded. His shoulders curved forward in despair, one hand hanging limply from a lifeless arm while the other shielded his desolate eyes from which blood dripped like tears, one after the other, to be swallowed by the shimmering viscous pool. But she _knew_ that desperate mouth - that lean, solid figure that bent forward, broken – those hollow, hopeless eyes

With every stumbled pace forward, with every gasp, Meliael felt a part of her shatter, until she stood breathless before it, gazing up at the statue as it cried tears of blood and stared forlornly upon its own reflection in the ruddy waters.

She took a final step and reached forward to touch the miserable figure, her eyes falling upon the defining aspect that solidified her fears-

-Only to have a hand drop upon her shoulder, as she realized the room had fallen silent, and _his_ deep, chilled voice sent shivers across her. "Time to leave, _servant_," he spat, and they began to vanish from the strange cavernous chamber . . .

But not before she saw the long braid of onyx that hung from the statue's head, to coil and be stained by the fountain of blood beneath. _Truly ironic, _she told herself as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see more yet overcome by the grief of her compassion. _I lost it all . . . and I never even had it . . . _

_And look at what I've done to him . . . _

Her only comfort was the warmth of his palm upon her flesh, but then it vanished, and she found herself standing along a cold, empty beach with a garnet moon above; the edge of existence that led from the realm of the afterlife into the otherness beyond.

There was nothing left in her to dispute him; all she could fathom was his hatred, and the betrayal etched across his face, features never to smile or laugh at her again. Suddenly sick, the Angel of Mercy dropped to her knees and crawled to the shoreline to sob into the ebony waters, her mournful gaze finding only her own reflection.

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**T E N U O U S – G R A S P**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

Xellos watched with growing disgust as Azrael berated his second in command, his disapproval strong enough that even the sudden transition into the familiar void of Hell barely disconcerted him. _This is ridiculous. I've stayed silent far longer than I should have._

"That's more than enough," he spat at Death over the keening song of the dead, stepping forward to place himself between the Archangel and the sobbing seraphim strewn upon the sand at his feet. "Why don't you pick on someone your own _obscene_ level of_ cosmic power_," he growled, then raised an eyebrow. "That should narrow it down quite a bit, shouldn't it?"

"_Excuse_ me?" Azrael mimicked Xellos' lifted brow and turned to face him instead, his bat wings vanishing just as his ebony robe reappeared, but eyes still roiling crimson fire. "What right do you have to tell me what to do in my own domain?"

Narrowing his eyes, the Mazoku held his ground. "I do as I please, and no matter how close we might have been before I was alive, I won't let you continue this."

"She helped you, of course you're gonna support her!" Death grated back, jaw clenched. "But she went against _my_ orders."

Xellos tossed back his head and stared at the Angel of Death as if assessing him. "You never intended on letting me see Lina. Yet you told me you didn't lie. And now you _blame_ the Angel of Mercy for doing her job. She's the angel of _Mercy,_" he continued, voice raising, "you can't punish her for being what she was meant to be, for doing what she felt was right. And since you clearly kept her out of the loop," Xellos heard his own words soaring in volume as his rage grew, "I suggest you get a grip and _GET OVER IT!"_

In the dim garnet glow of the bloodied moon, Death's scarlet-cast features flushed and his eyes dimmed from frothing crimson to a tired orchid in color. He blinked, mouth opening then shutting uncertainly, and in the silence the sound of Meliael's cries seemed unnaturally loud. "You're right, Xel. You usually are," he added, and the old familiar pain had returned into his gaze; a pain Xellos had come to associate with the memories of when Azrael had known him, and he, Azrael; a pain of bittersweet regret and loneliness.

"It's not intentional this time," Xellos drawled, taking a breath of relief that the Angel of Death was no longer at odds with him. "So," he added and gestured to the winged girl still crying, "maybe you should . . ."

"Not just yet." Death's glare pinned him as a bright marmalade glow began to fill the space between them, illuminating their features in the blackness of the deserted shore of Hell. Xellos studied the Archangel's face; the broad, smooth forehead, his deep-set violet eyes that pierced his own relentlessly, his round jaw and chin, curved cheeks and strong nose. He had the intense feeling that this could be . . . that this _would_ be the last time they would meet.

"It will be, most likely," Azrael told him somberly, and Xellos blinked, having not spoken aloud. "No, you didn't. I can read your thoughts," Death added. "It's a curse, and maybe a gift. But you and I will not meet again . . . not until your death, I foresee."

Xellos nodded, then looked down at the sand, the sounds of suffering surrounding. Not just the moans of the damned filled his ears, but the pain of Meliael . . . of himself . . . and of the dark angel that stood before him, shoulders hunched and expression far more dejected than the controller of Death should be.

"I can be weak around you, Xellos," the man whispered softly, his eyes straying into middle space where they stared, empty, into his own personal abyss. "Forgive me for my indulgence. There are very few whom which I can be myself around, without risking my 'image'," he straightened, smirking slightly at his own joke.

_And one of those is sobbing uncontrollably into the ocean of Hell,_ Xellos informed him within his mind, and wondered if he heard.

Death's gaze hardened, then snapped back to Xellos. "And now, old friend. It's time for you to be going. So," he raised a finger, the sleeve of his robe flowing down his arm as he did so, "Bring forth that which I sent you to retrieve," he commanded.

Xellos hesitated, eyes caught once more by the sobering visage of Mercy weeping miserably into the inky sea. "Fine," he murmured finally, drawing from his satchel the stone bottle, the feather, and lastly the dagger. "Here, you've got your prize," he spat bitterly at Azrael, and placed them into the waiting hands. As his eyes drew back to Meliael, he shook his head, pitying her in her agony. _We were both fooled, little one,_ he found himself musing, a fondness for the seraphim flickering into existence within. _But I think your pain is far worse . . ._

He turned back to watching Death, as the deceptively soft-featured Reaper stood silent as if awaiting his attention. "Watch, Xellos," Azrael murmured, indigo eyes glinting in the floating orb of light he had conjured. "You will not leave empty-handed, for all that you now despise me," his tired voice continued.

Before the Mazoku's eyes, Death took the feather and pushed it into the vessel of holy nectar. Instantly, the granite container began to glow and pulse hotly, the fluid becoming molten. With a swift motion, the braided Angel poured the entirety over the dagger's blade, and it absorbed it, brightening the blood-stained blade until it shined so that Xellos turned his head from the glare and shut tight his eyes.

"Watch!" Death's voice commanded, and Xellos forced his eyes open and stared as the luminous metal melted and shifted, solidifying within the brilliance into a very well-known form.

Silence surrounded, and was filled and overwhelmed with the weeping of the dead and the angel behind him as Xellos stepped forward, his mouth dry and stomach feeling decidedly queasy. There, held within a skeleton hand, sat the largest of Lina's magical amulets, the crimson stone glittering in the light like molten life-blood. "Azrael," Xellos breathed, "what . . ."

"She wants you to have it," the Angel of Death murmured with a darkly amused smile. "Just because she can't leave doesn't mean she can't watch what goes on. I told you, Xel," he spoke firmly, and Xellos held very still as the piercing gaze drilled into him, "Lina's _busy._ You take that as you may."

Xellos nodded, feeling the weight of those violet eyes as nothing he'd felt before. "I understand," he replied, and swallowed at the cotton taste upon his tongue as the amulet was placed into his hand by icy fingers of bone. _I never knew being human could be this . . . uncomfortable._ Even his time in China had not discomfited him so.

"In China," Azrael replied quietly, "you felt in control. Never forget, Xellos, who is in control _here._ And never forget who is in control _there,_ either." The self-professed demon shifted under Death's intense stare. "It is not you. It _never was_."

Xellos nodded, and held the amulet tightly to his chest; and then his mouth dropped open a bit when the magical trinket melted into his flesh with that sickening sensation and brilliant glow before vanishing inside his own form. Hands empty again, Xellos gazed at Death uncertainly. "I suppose this is the end, then. Time for me to go," he muttered. _Over . . . all over. And was it really worth it?_ He glanced over his shoulder to Meliael again and realized with a distant sense of surprise that his greatest regret in the entire endeavor was what he would be leaving behind: two broken souls, each damaged from the other. _Did I cause this? Was I the impetus that brought this downfall?_

"No, Xellos," Azrael told him softly as his gaze followed Xellos'. Both men stood silently watching the tiny girl as her cries slowly quieted, and the Mazoku shook his head though the Archangel continued to speak, his words cold and aged. "No one can truly cause the emotional suffering of another. In the end we all chose our own paths . . . including how we decide to feel. You did nothing but follow your heart." The violaceous tint to his eyes shimmered fluidly but he made no move to turn away from staring down at the Seraphim. "Go, Xellos. You probably won't remember much of what occurred here, but . . . for what it's worth . . . _thanks_."

The General Priest peered at Azrael for a long moment as the ambient light that floated among them began to dim, until naught but the burnished moon hanging in the sky cast its ruddy tinge over them all. _Azrael . . . you're welcome,_ he spoke in his mind, then turned away from the shore and began to walk. His feet seemed to hang in space with every languorous step he took towards the dunes and the rocky cliffs, as if he were treading through molasses. Above him, starless oblivion reigned, and ahead spread the jagged landscape of the dead. Behind, the angels vanished into nothingness, and he found himself alone within Death's vestibule once more.

_Cold,_ Xellos shivered as he gasped a breath of the stagnant, thin air, choking on the scent of salty decay and earth. Around him the voices and cries of the damned began to fade, his surroundings more shadowy than ever before. He struggled to put one foot ahead of the other, slipping on the stone and sand, the bones and twisted pines he could barely make out in the sable night.

His staff fell from his hand, his sight darkening to ebony blackness, and all sensation faded away . . . As he felt himself falling, one last sound touched his ears before all disappeared; a choking word, uttered in agony by a voice he knew he would never hear again.

"_Mel_ . . ."

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**A – W O R L D – U N F O U N D**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

In her own world, the Golden Dragon soared within the bright sky of day . . . but in another reality, the darkness of night overshadowed the sun, and a silvery moon sparkled across the dragoness' shining scales.

Zelas protected her; gave her food when she hungered, a sky of light when she sought the brilliance, a refuge when the world had threatened. But the bitterness of others, she could not hide from; her tawny hide did not hold the only shine of the world, as glittering eyes watched and reflected back the sable night. _Beast._

Crouched behind a moss-draped statue, a figure pale as parchment brushed back the locks of emerald hair that veiled the livid rage within her eyes. She watched the dragon within the midnight sky, absorbing every line of wing and neck, and every sweeping movement, her madness gorging upon the sight. _Interloper._

A pet, the others had spoke of the Beast. A toy, a plaything to be used and tossed aside. The other remained more dangerous; an Ancient Dragon that had once known the power of the Mazoku and used it to nearly undo all things without Shabranigdo in the least. But the female Gold . . .

She should have been caged, not cosseted and pandered to. A collar should have graced that long, sinuous neck . . . chains should have hung from her, yet she flew free . . .

The dragoness so indulged, so highly placed . . . she would soon fall.

_Thief._

Kirelle closed raven eyes and smiled a thin, wicked smile before brushing her hand down the sorrowful face of the stone girl she leaned upon. "Do not worry, pretty dragon," she told the statue, nails digging into the marble and cutting long lines across the slender granite throat. "You will be in good hands soon. Hands well suited . . . for you."

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

**A M O R I S – D E – A B A D D O N**

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-

One breath followed another. One flutter of her lashes to follow the last. And the sound of the ocean hissed upon the silent air, the moans of the dying never ending, and the aching inside of her as dull as the cold thrust of a jagged knife deep within her chest.

And Death stood behind her, watching. Xellos had gone back to the land of the living. She blinked through her tears, wishing peace to the self-declared demon who had tried so firmly to defend her. _There is no defense,_ she thought to herself. _Oh, Xellos . . . oh, my Lady, my God, help me._

And then . . . he spoke.

"_Mel_ . . ."

A crushing sound, a sound that tore into her and drew forth fresh sobs. _Azrael . . . _ How she missed his true name. How she wished she could speak it once more . . .

Hands of warmth, flesh and blood, touched her shoulders and heated her through her ivory robes just as his velvety voice flowed over her. "You know I haven't been that person in many eons, Meliael. Not until the day of Judgment shall I have that name again."

She wiped at her eyes as he knelt next to her and gingerly pulled her closer to him to lean her head against his chest. His fingers gently kneaded along her shoulders, and she marveled at the sound of a heartbeat through his ebony raiments.

His soft chuckle reverberated through her as his arms wound around her, and she closed her eyes and wept against him as his words murmured into her ear. "Still an angel. I still have a heart. Even though most of the time I don't act like it, do I," he sighed, running his fingers along the valley of her back that rested between her spread wings.

Death slid her up onto his lap, resting his chin against her head as her cries began to still, her gasping breaths hitching less, and his hands still rubbing along her back. "Please," he finally began, voice quaking. "Don't cry, Mel. I . . . I know you probably want to transfer," _I should, I really should, this is so humiliating,_ "and I know you're embarrassed, Mel," _ he pities me, _"but," his voice floundered as tears returned to her eyes, "Dammit! Stop thinking so loud!"

He shook her once, then pulled her up by her shoulders to meet his desperate gaze. "Don't leave me, Mel," he commanded at a whisper, wide purple eyes burrowing into her own. "Who else is gonna kick my ass when I'm being an idiot? Nobody else has the guts. Nobody else stands up to me but God and even the other Archangels are terrified," he pleaded. "Mel? I . . ."

She pulled away from him and fell back on the sand, then wrapped her arms around herself as the wretched chill of death crept into her garments. "I . . . you hate me, though," she sniffled, dazed as he shook his head swiftly.

"No, no, no," he slumped, head tossing back and forth over and over, his hands rising to clutch at his bangs desperately. "Mel, no, I never hated you. I . . . I shouldn't have said what I said . . . . I didn't think, I just . . . panicked." His eyes fell to the waters that ebbed and flowed up to the silvery shore, and she watched as he stared hollowly into them. "By God, Mel," he breathed. "I ruined everythin', didn't I. I know you wanna leave, you have every right. Hell, just file for sexual harassment," he joked painfully, his deep velvet lilt catching on the words. "I . . . know you have a case. I . . . I mean . . ."

The Angel of Mercy watched as he hung his head, his shoulders bent inward and robe loosened enough to reveal the crest of the thick braid that disappeared beneath it. Hands clenching into the sand and eyes closing tightly shut, he murmured, "You . . . you're so quiet. Please . . ."

Her thoughts were a blur of mixed emotion and confusion. _I don't know what to say. _But she crawled forward to sit next to him, bending her dark head to look up into his tortured face. "I . . . didn't mean to betray you. I . . . I didn't—"

"I know," his melodic voice breathed, and he squeezed the pale sand through his fingers, the grains crunching against each other.

_I . . . I'm your servant, and . . . just a Seraphim, _she felt new tears begin, and he raised his head, eyes opening to stare at her. "No . . . _no_." Before she could do more than blink, he had turned and grasped at her wrists, bowing over himself to touch his forehead against the sand.

"Meliael, forgive me," he muttered into the silt. "Don' leave me. I'll never make another crack about your ass, I'll never ask ya' t' sleep with me again, I'll even stop tellin' you bad jokes. I'll never even say anything else that even makes it _sound_ like you might be my friend, if you'll just promise t' stay. I ain't got nobody else," his muffled voice began to falter as she stared down at him, overwhelmed by his emotion. "I . . . you're it, baby. All I got. Forgive me. I never meant you t'see that statue, I ain't stalkin' you, I _swear_. I just . . ."

_He's . . . shaking_, some distant part of her mind realized. His entire body vibrated as he gripped her arms tightly and bent prostrate over the sand, begging her. _The Angel of Death is . . . groveling, _she marveled_. For me._

"Yes, _yes_, I'm groveling," he growled, tone husky and thick with emotion. "I never grovel, not even for God, and here I am, groveling for you, dammit," his shoulders convulsed again, voice catching.

The pure agony brought forth her tears to flow from her eyes once more, and she pulled her wrists away gently to take his hands in hers. "Azrael . . . don't do this to yourself. You . . . I . . ." _I don't want to leave,_ she thought, and began pulling him back up into a seated position, dragging his limp form up and wrapping her arms around him.

"But . . ." he stammered, yet eagerly returned her embrace and clutched her slight frame closer until she was once again seated over his lap, "oh, Mel. How can you forgive me? I had a statue of you," his cheeks colored, eyes dropping to the sandy beach, avoiding her own. "I . . . it's inappropriate."

She sighed and nodded. "It was. You rose me up as an idol. Azrael, I'm not a god."

"No," he spoke forcefully, and his eyes locked onto her own suddenly and echoed the ferocity of his words. "But if a statue was as close as I was gonna get, I was happy to have it. I never _worshipped_ you, Mel. I just . . . became obsessed."

She watched him as he blushed again, lifting his hand from her to cover his face in shame. "And," he added, "that's why you _should_ leave. I can't . . . I shouldn't feel this way about my second in command. But I can't help myself from beggin' you t'stay. 'Cause I'm just that pathetic and desperate."

Meliael looked at him as she raised a hand to brush over his forehead and smooth away his bangs. His eyes opened wide in surprise as she continued, sliding her fingers down his soft cheek and across his jaw, before cupping his face in her palm. "M-Mel?" he stammered.

Gathering all of her courage, she set her eyes upon his full lips, then leaned forward and placed her own against them, and held herself there. A moment of electrified silence passed, before she felt him pull her closer, and the warmth within intensified to a tingling jolt as he deepened the kiss, crushing her tightly to himself.

_I forgive you, Azrael. You know I do. I always do._

His tongue slid between her lips and she opened her mouth, feeling her entire body become enflamed as he rolled her onto her back along the shoreline, his hands running along her shoulders and back, and now brushing teasingly over her clothed stomach. "Mel," he murmured as he pulled away and dotted small kisses across her face, "please tell me this isn't some kinda' joke, because I don't think I could take it."

"No joke," she whispered, gazing up at him happily from where she lay along the sand, one hand rising to run over his chestnut locks. "I forgive you unconditionally. I always have."

"But, w-what about the . . . kissing," he murmured, bending to nuzzle against her neck. "Dammit, Mel, you're tormenting me. I don't think I could stand it if this were the last time I got to do this. To touch you . . . like this . . ."

She took his hands in hers, halting his progress towards more indecent places and pulled them to her mouth, kissing each palm. "It won't be," she answered his tormented gaze. "Because . . . I love you."

A sob caught in her throat at the pure, brilliant joy that shined in his eyes in the split-second before he dove at her, wrapping her up into his arms and rolling them both around on the sand, his relieved laugher sounding at once both dazed and giddy.

"I love you, too, babe," he finally said as he rolled her on top of him, their robes covered in fine silvery sand and matted with salt. "I always did," his amethyst eyes shimmered up at her. "From the moment you were created. I . . . can't remember a time that I didn't. Oh, Mel . . ."

Quickly, she bent forward to kiss him before his tears could be shed, and thus intertwined, their emotions joined together and buoyed them into a blissful oblivion, a brilliance that banished all the darkness of Hell that surrounded them.

_I, too, loved you for the longest time. And I always will._

-:(-(-(-)-)-):-_  
_


	54. Chapter 52 THE END of MD I

**LAST CHAPTER.**

It's been a long road, folks! And I'm really glad that all of you, well . . . most of you stuck it out. I think most of you. :-)

The next book will be called Modern Day II. I hope everyone stops by to read it (and review, didn't have too many this last time) though it may be a little while before it shows up.

To be kept informed ADD ME TO YOUR AUTHOR ALERT LIST. Otherwise, I will not be sending out personal emails. Sorry, just can't do that this time. Last time was only because ff . net was broken, lol.

Time to answer the sparse reviews I got!

**Famelia Ly**: Aw, I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for the review. It is so too bad that Xellos couldn't find Lina . . . but it's still possible he might in the future. ;-p I hope this last chapter satisfies . . . and whets your appetite for more.

**Emmyjenny**: Lol, I guess that could be it, the way Azrael knows Xellos. And I used your idea! Sort of. Wow, 84 emails! Thanks for being here for the ride!

**Ryu-Zero-Rei**: That's fine, I don't mind that it took you a while. And yeah, in a way Xellos and Azrael are very alike. They are a bit different took though. You are the best, thanks for being here!

**Eyebrow obsession**: Wow, nobody has EVER noticed that little bit! I am sooo happy you did! Wow. You made me speechless. (actually, nobody really knows what the sex talk means, so you have something in common with many people.) Actually, Meliael and Azrael weren't in the series, so there's no way you'd know who they were anyhow! As for Val and his memories, read onward and wait for MD II! And I LOVE your rambling. Seriously. (snugs)

**Crazy Elf Paladin**: Thanks! I love you sooo soo much. And yes, Azrael has a very shifting language, I'm pleased you noticed.

**Flam3gurl**: I very much appreciate your review, and your support for how I have written this. Also, you've noted so many aspects that few others have, I'm glad you saw it. I think soon they will realize what they have is beyond friendship and lust. :-)

* * *

(-(-(-)-)-)

**Chapter 52**

Wolfpack Island  
June 11th, 2002

She was at the door. She knew if she stepped forward, it would slide open onto the convalescence room, and reveal his silent form . . . and it was that outcome that she feared.

Filia closed her eyes and touched the smooth, lacquered wood of the barrier before her, brushing her fingers and palms across it as her head fell forward to rest against the cold mahogany. Behind her eyelids, images flashed, one after another. The last few days felt as if centuries had passed; Xellos' injury, Val's collapse, the discovery of Lina's amulet, then Xellos leaving them . . .

_A comedy of errors. A horrible twist of happenstance. _She chuckled bitterly and slid further down the door, fingers weakly clawing at the finish. _Or all as it was meant to be. Xellos. You'd better come back to me._

She had flown high into a sunny sky, releasing all of her tensions – or so she had believed – only to return to the crumbling courtyard, to step through the archway, and find herself drowning in midnight, the darkness washing over the landscape like blood seeping into cloth.

_Blood . . . I'm becoming macabre, spending so much time with demons._

Zelas had taken her to a dining room, where Val and Iyzeka were eating. Filia had forced the food down, but could not savor it. Instead, she asked to be taken here. After all that had happened, after everything had spiraled out of control, the answer remained within this room. Soon they would be wrapped within the cocoon of the island's energy field, propelled into a different quantum frequency and sent into the future. _And if you don't return before then, who knows how long you will be inside there, a shell without the other half of your soul?_

Underneath her weight, she felt the door click, and inhaled with surprise as she watched it slide away into the wall. Straightening as the doorway cleared, she peered into the gloomy, faintly lit chamber. Many feet away, toward the back of the shadowy room, sat his motionless silhouette within the slowly spinning vortex that was his demonic aura, backlit by the diffuse fuchsia light given off by the circlet of astral stones that glowed dimly in the fog.

Filia stepped forward, bare feet sinking into the plush carpet, and contemplated. The past, the present, and the future were set to collide . . . but at the moment, her heart felt cold and empty. _It's as if I don't even know who I am . . . _ She shook her head bitterly and pressed onward, to kneel before the dark cloud and gaze into it, unafraid. _How pitiful I am, being so dependent upon someone else. I guess I always have been. First it was the Fire Dragon King, then Val, and now you. _ She closed her eyes to the darkness and the incandescent orbs that cast the surroundings into a cherry-colored haze, and let her chin sink to her chest. _I suppose I am just too weak. _

Beyond her self-reproach, a distant part within her began to blaze. The discomfort grew into a tiny voice of derision, which cast aside her pity. _Stop it, Filia, _she told herself, shame filling her, and also anger. _You feel so sorry for yourself because Xellos left you. Because he had his own agenda and wanted something for himself. This isn't about you being weak because you rely upon him, this is about you being jealous because he chose to leave you behind. _

Flushing at her own realization, she raised a hand to her face and began to rub at her brow. "Enough of my self pity," she told herself aloud, eyes seeking out the stillness of Xellos' silhouette in the darkness. "I miss you, Xellos," her words simmered in the silence, "and I worry, but I know I shouldn't, since even Zelas said you'd not really be in any danger. Maybe I do rely on you too much. But that's my own fault, and it's something I should fix, instead of moaning about it." Her eyes dropped to study her knees folded below her, then rose to gaze upon the circle of stones arranged around his spinning miasma. "I want to be independent. But I don't want to be alone, and lonely. Even the humans have been struggling for millennia to understand how to accomplish that. I still haven't figured it out.

"Maybe," she sighed, leaning forward just enough to press both hands into the carpet, gaze still attempting to pierce the cloud of energy, "when you get back, you can help me figure out how you manage to be so . . . carefree. Maybe you can help me to be that brave, too."

Her plea seemed to release all of her tension, and she yawned as a wave of exhaustion enveloped her. Sinking into the soft flooring, Filia stretched out upon it face-down, pillowing her arms under her head and letting her eyes slide shut.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Wolfpack Island  
June 12th, 2002

Within the darkness through which he fell, flashes of light and sound emerged, rippling fluidly, growing and receding. Every second of his life flickered through his mind's eye, from the moment he first awoke to see Zelas standing above him, to the instant he closed his eyes and broke himself in twain, readying for the journey beyond the planes.

The images crowded him, struck his mind with the intensity, the speed, and then they began to mix, to swirl together, one moment after another, before another, in between, in betwixt, coruscating, conglomerating, shifting and melding—

—_Filia before a pottery wheel—sunlight touching snowy mountains—a young Val running along cobblestone—blood freezing into ice—Iyzeka tossing back her head to gaze up at him—wine spilling from a glass—bodies before him eroding into dust—Lina spinning a dizzying dance, Goury in her arms—gore staining his ivory gloves—Golden Dragons burning amid the rubble of their civilization—darkness falling across the land—the sun blotted from the sky as the moon passes before it—fires raging—women sobbing—children screaming—_

—_the sound, the sound . . ._ with a gasp and the feeling of air filling his lungs, Xellos found his hands clenching carpeted floor, and forced open his eyes to see the suffused glow of the astral stones encircling him. They hurt his gaze, and his skin tingled from the touch of the air and the fibers of fabric that encompassed his clothing, as the whisper of a sound brushed along his ears . . .

He heard breathing. Slow, and soft, beyond the clouds of dark energy sweeping around him in that lazy, drifting cyclone that held his soul. Xellos bowed his head and raised a shaky hand_, My body feels so weak_, and gently drew the miasma back into himself, watching as the fog slipped between his fingers and vanished there, leaving the air clean and cloudless. _Better,_ he mused, invigorated as the power flowed through him, yet disturbed by the sensation of his two forms reestablishing cohesion, as if he knew himself to exist doubly, and each thought began to meld together.

There remained a blackness, and the twinkling globes of light, washing the convalescence chamber with a dim fuchsia. Xellos let his eyes adjust to the low illumination as he sought out the source of the sound of breathing, and blinked rapidly in surprise to find a silhouette laying many feet from him—

A tingling began along his skin as he rose and drew nearer. The sensation turned to a spark of pain and a flood of heat with every step, feelings that began to merge and melt into a simmering warmth along the entire surface of his body. _Holy power . . ._ he told himself as he knelt beside the sleeping figure, her body strewn with indigo velvet and her head a flaxen gold. He stared at her for a long moment, then reached out a hand to sweep the cascading locks of hair from her face. His fingers gently revealed slumbering, soft features to him, the touch sending another pleasant yet painful electrifying jolt through his form.

Hissing, Xellos shivered, his shaking hand drawing away from her even as his eyes narrowed in concern. "Filia," he breathed, feeling a twisting tautness within his chest at the sound of her name, and a fire building along his veins.

(-(-(-)-)-)

The sound of her name slid between her dreams, lingering before snapping her awake. _"Filia."_

Eyes opening to magenta-tinged darkness, the blonde stared at the ebony figure that rose over her, one hand reaching out towards her face, features hidden by the backlighting of the astral stones. The fingers clenched then pulled away, and she gasped to see the eyes flare a deep sanguine as they blinked down at her. She then felt a wave of demonic energy shatter through her, billowing out from the figure - but unlike the dark magic of a pure astral form, it inundated her without harm.

The power did not cease, however, yet continued to flow across and around her until she felt herself drowning. Her mouth opened to the feeling of it flooding her, her eyes beginning to close and her lungs shutting down, just before the sensation tickled a glimmer of memory . . .

_Xellos, _ Filia choked on the astral power, grasping through the blackness and feeling herself falling through space, _what is he doing?_

Gathering her faculties, though she pushed through a haze of oxygen deprivation, the dragoness concentrated and drew the holy power of the Gods from far within herself. The shadows were pierced by the brilliance, and she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, only to find herself kneeling upon the floor of the convalescence chamber, Xellos crouched before her and hiding his eyes from the light she put forth with both arms raised above her. Gasping again, and relishing the intake of air into her lungs, Filia released the white magic and allowed it to fade into nothingness.

"Xellos!" she exclaimed then, leaning forward to extend a hand to him that he shied away from, "what are you doing? What's wrong?"

From the shadows, he tossed his head before hesitantly lowering his arms from his face. In the semi-darkness, she could see his eyes blink, now normal, and his thin lips move as if attempting to speak.

Without waiting, the blonde crawled nearer to him, and smiled as she held out a hand again. "Xellos. You've come back," she told him gently.

Slowly taking her hand in his own, the figure nodded, his hair cascading around his face as he raised his chin to gaze down into her eyes. "Filia," he finally spoke again, voice strained and rasping.

"Yes," she breathed and flushed as her pulse sped. "Xellos. I'm so glad." She slumped against him, and smiled as his arms found places around her shoulders to lie, though it almost seemed as if he'd forgotten how to use them. "What . . . what did you see, Xellos? Did you find Lina?"

She could feel his throat swallow against the crown of her head though he said nothing, and she pulled back enough to meet his gaze. "Xellos?"

His fingers tightened upon her back, and his bangs fell forward as he bent his head, to slide over his eyes and hide them from her. "Filia . . . I . . . don't know," his voice stuttered fearfully, then dropped to a halting whisper, "I . . . don't remember."

When she opened her mouth to speak, Xellos' form suddenly began to convulse, his once-gentle hands tossing her aside to claw at his chest, slicing his clothing to shreds. Unable to make a sound, Filia watched in dismay as the point upon his breast began to hiss and steam, glowing a hot white, while Xellos keened a high-pitched wail and tore into the throbbing flesh. Blood gushed out over his fingers to pour upon his knees, and still the brilliant radiance only grew brighter. As his cries grew deeper, he let out a deafening howl and thrust his hands deep into his own body, only to wrench free a blinding ball of light clutched in each hand.

And as Filia began to shriek in shock and horror, he gasped as if struggling for breath, then collapsed upon the floor, unconscious, the twin orbs of light doused and returning the chamber to ruddy blackness.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Val awoke to the sensation of a voice in his mind. _—Valgaav, your mother is in distress in the convalescence room,— _Zelas' thoughts ploughed through any vestiges of imagery his sleeping mind attempted to reestablish. _—Hurry, meet me there.—_

Instantly, the young dragon awoke, fumbling out of bed before pulling himself upright, then grabbing for the pants he wore yesterday. _Mom? _ "Dear Gods, please let her be okay," he mumbled under his breath as he pulled the jeans on and ran a hand through his spiky-short hair, then grabbed a robe and teleported, his destination strong in his thoughts.

When he appeared, a bright, sterile light greeted him, and the sight of a green-haired Zelas holding his mother, who appeared to be shaking. "Filia, you must calm down, he's not dead—" Zelas seemed to be saying, and there on the floor lay Xellos, clothed yet covered in blood.

"Xellos!" Val exclaimed and made a move towards the still figure. Before he could do more, however, Iyzeka materialized and leaped in front of him, her arms outstretched towards the gory demon.

"Big brother Xellos!" the redhead cried delightedly, and glomped onto him, arms encircling the unconscious Mazoku. "You're back! I missed you _sooooo_ much!"

Val gaped at her, then turned to see his pale-faced mother staring as well. "Iyzeka, you're . . . he's . . ." the boy turned to Zelas, who seemed unperturbed. "Is he really okay!"

"Feel for yourself," Zelas drawled, a cigarette suddenly between her fingers. "surely you can sense his aura. His body is merely unconscious from blood loss and shock."

"But," Val shook his head, though beyond his own confusion he found a glimmer of Xellos' familiar energy, "_why?_ Why is he—"

"Iyzeka!" Filia interrupted, "you, you have _blood_ all over yourself, stop hugging him! We need to wake him up and—"

A coughing noise and a muffled voice saying, "Get _off_ of me, Iyzeka," halted conversation instantly.

Iyzeka quickly jumped up, the front of her sun-dress smeared with sanguine fluid, and Filia and Valgaav both gasped as Xellos began to rise, coughing and hacking. "Ew, ick," he winced as he wiped his bloody hands off on his equally gory shirt. "Why am I covered in blood? It's not in my _hair_, IS IT?" he asked suddenly, sounding horrified.

"Xellos!" Filia gasped. "You're alright!" She hurried to his side, but stopped suddenly, seeing his state. "Um, no, it's . . . not in your hair . . . dammit!" she cried suddenly while around them Iyzeka began to prance in circles, "you worried me!"

"Hey!" the young demoness gasped as she waved her gory hands in the air, "I have blood on my hands!" She stopped and stared hard at the ruddy fluid, then grinned. "I should go paint!"

"_What?_" Val stared after her as she headed for the nearest wall and began smearing her fingers across it. "No, Iyzeka! You don't _PAINT WITH SOMEONE'S BLOOD_!" Fingers clenching into fists, he turned to glare at Zelas. "You didn't teach her this, did you?" he demanded to know.

"Of course not," Zelas looked bored and smoked her cigarette.

Meanwhile, Xellos still blinked down at himself, then noticed the two bloody items on the floor. "Hey, Lina's amulets! No wonder I'm so bloody," he laughed, putting a sullied hand on the back of his neck before wincing and sticking out his tongue. "Yuck."

"Can't you just . . . _get rid of it_?" Filia insisted, tone rising in a way that threatened to break into screams at any moment.

"Oh, right!" Xellos blinked, then grinned. "I completely forgot! I'm back, so I have all of my powers." With a wink to Filia, the blood upon him vanished, cloth mended and every hair immaculately back into place. "There we are," he murmured, studying his clean hands back and front. "Much better. And now, what's this about someone painting with MY blood?" he growled, turning to where Iyzeka was putting the final touches on a smiling sun above a hillock of beaming flowers and playful bunnies, the latter slightly dripping gore down the ivory wall.

"I need more blood," she mused absently, then eeped as Xellos strode up to her.

"Well, young lady," he snapped, "you won't be using _my_ blood for it! That's mine, so it belongs to me."

"But," Iyzeka's lower lip began to tremble as she stared fearfully up at him, "my pictures! And, it's just the body you created, it's not like it's really _your _ blood. _Mommy_!" she cried out to Zelas, tears filling her eyes.

Xellos frowned down at her and folded his arms over his chest. "Hey, no complaining to Mistress! You know very well that I made this body, so it's _my_ blood, I _own_ it!"

"It's not copyrighted!" Iyzeka screamed back, "so there!"

Narrowing his eyes at her, the General-Priest growled, "Go get your blood from somewhere else!"

"Fine!" Iyzeka sobbed, and covered her face with drying hands that shed flakes of blood, "I will! You're so mean! And I missed you and everything!"

Xellos blinked as the redhead ran to the other end of the room and began to cry dramatically. "But . . . hey. It belongs to me!" he reiterated, then scowled and turned to the other three watching him. "What?"

Filia and Valgaav just stared in numb surprise, so Xellos headed towards them, unfolding his arms to raise a finger and begin to speak. "Do you think I should copyright my own blood? I shouldn't have to, should I?"

The dragoness just shook her head. "You . . . you can't _copyright_ your own _body_, Xellos!"

"But," he raised his pointer finger insistently, "if I _had_, that Miyazaki guy would really have been in trouble! Him and his stupid Haku character, stealing my haircut," he muttered, glowering into middle-space. "As it is, all I can do is torment him in revenge. That was _my_ haircut!" he told Filia, staring into her dazed eyes. "I came up with it first, before anyone else! It _was_ me, it _defined_ me! Why would he want his stupid character to have my haircut?"

"Um," Filia tried, "maybe it became more popular? And people liked it?"

"But it's not _supposed_ to be popular, it's _supposed_ to be annoying," Xellos rejoined, hands waving around in the air. "_I'm_ annoying, so the haircut is too. See?"

Wincing, Val shrugged and spoke up. "Maybe, um, you were just too cool, so you made the haircut less annoying to the point that other people, like the humans, thought it was cool, too?"

The violet-haired demon stopped, and seemed to ponder this. "Hmm. Yeah, maybe so!" he cried happily. "By the way, Mistress, your green hair is very fetching!" he added. "So. I'm hungry, and you dragons just aren't disturbed enough to feed me. Is there any food?" he queried Zelas, who blew another ring of smoke into the air as she gazed blasély at him. "Perhaps some annoying humans you threw into the dungeons, or maybe some minions not doing their jobs right?"

The dragons' eyes widened even further, and Val took his mother's hand, just as the Hellmaster murmured, "Would corporeal fare be good enough?"

Xellos looked contemplative for a moment, pale lips quirking. "Well . . . I suppose. Let's go then, I'm famished! I think I just might fall over again!"

Filia shook her head quickly back and forth. "Oh, please . . . don't."

"Oh, Filia," Xellos beamed. "There wouldn't be any blood _this_ time! At least," he murmured, one hand rising to his chin thoughtfully, ". . . I don't _think_ there would be."

The dragoness stumbled in shock as he walked passed them, her eyes beginning to glow white and fists clenched at her sides. "Xellos!"

"Yes, Filia dear?" he smiled after a pause, turning to display a mischievous arch of an eyebrow above cheerily closed eyes.

A howl of rage erupted from her, "How _dare_ you _freak me out_ like this!" and with that, he fled in circles around the room, the furious blonde hitching up her dress to race after him. "You jerk! Stop acting like a sociopath and get back here _SO I CAN PUNISH YOU_!" She swung her fist at the Mazoku only to have him blink out of existence and return paces ahead of her, enflaming her anew. "And that reminds me," she called out, "_WHERE _DID YOU PUT MY _MACE_?"

Val watched as Xellos ran laughing from the chamber while his mother chased after him, then blinked as the door shut closed. "So," he murmured into the quiet, realizing that Iyzeka had vanished as well. "This is good," he looked at Zelas dubiously, "right?"

She nodded her viridian head, "Of course it is," then winked at him, causing him to flush and swiftly tighten the belt of his robe. "Time for breakfast, young Val."

"Right." Val's brow rose incredulously, eyes falling to his bare feet and wrinkled jeans. "Breakfast."

(-(-(-)-)-)

Disappearing into subspace to wipe her tears and sniffle, Iyzeka glowered down at her elder sibling, the high and mighty "Greater Beastmaster Xellos", as he gleefully ran from the dragoness who chased him. "No fair," she grumbled, shaking a dried-blood-covered fist at the faded image – but neither could hear her from where she stood, hovering above them in another plane.

"Well!" the tiny redhead announced, "I'll show him! He can't mess up my pretty pictures! I'll just get blood from somewhere else!"

Beaming, she spun in mid-air, then flew through the ether, heading towards the lower levels of the castle. "There _has_ to be _somebody_ in the castle willing to give me some of their blood!" she cried joyfully. "I'll just keep asking until I find them!"

(-(-(-)-)-)

Xellos led Filia in a jolly chase throughout the castle, the distant, external part of him jeering her by rote and absorbing her rage as he did so. But while he laughed and bolted just out of reach, or vanished only to appear again, the center of his demonic miasma mused deeply upon his shadowy memory.

_I remember Filia,_ he told himself as she threw a crystal statue that shattered satisfyingly into a wall, missing him by mere inches, _and I remember Iyzeka, and Val, and of course my Mistress. I remember Lina,_ he continued, and with that a brilliant flare erupted in his mind, eclipsing his surroundings for an instant. _Lina . . . I went to the afterlife looking for her . . . _

He materialized behind Filia and easily coaxed her into spinning and vaulting towards him, all the while pondering his recollections. _ The amulets. I got the second one . . . afterwards. . . But . . . _ the light inside his head ached, blinding him, and he let his thoughts drain away. _Too much . . . it hurts. _ Inwardly, he winced, while outwardly he catcalled at Filia, "Maybe I should return your mace to you, since I certainly miss the view every time you draw it!"

Her eyes crackled in response, and, finally, Xellos received what he had longed for as the blonde started to glow in fury, her form and figure melting into liquid light as she began to recreate her draconic form. _But I HAVE to remember,_ he told himself as he leapt upon a window ledge and, with a mere thought, flung open the glass barrier to fly swiftly into the sky, his head turning to look behind him.

A small section of the castle exploded into fire and shrapnel - the destruction undoubtedly resulting in a sure punishment when he returned - and out burst a shimmering, swift beast, all gold and glittering in the sun, wings sharp as knives and gaining upon him with burning eyes—

_Filia. My Filia,_ he thought, and the glorious taste of her rage coalesced with the aching inside his chest and the fire trilling down his veins to form a seething mass of heady sensation, so strong that it overwhelmed him to the point that he saw nothing else—

Which could be why he soon felt a searing pain along his right side, and he skipped through subspace to reappear behind the frothing dragoness. "Filia!" he exclaimed in reproach, rubbing at his arm where her laser-breath had sliced a clean sliver down his bicep and hip. "Your aim's improved!"

The fire in her eyes immediately extinguished as she banked to hover before him, liquid azure pools widening to a startled stare. "Xellos!" her richer voice vibrated upon the air. "Are you okay?"

He chuckled shamefully and raised his good hand to rub the back of his neck from where he hung in space, then winced. "Yes, quite. I suppose I became a bit careless, that's all." He paused, "I . . ." then stopped as his head fell, a queer sensation of discomfort overwhelming him at his words. "I missed you," he tried again, "and I suppose I just . . ."

_Speechless, aren't we? _ he berated himself in the following silence._ What a fool I am._

The dragoness beat her wings in mid-air, large crystalline eyes piercing him with her gaze. "Xellos," she breathed, and he cringed inwardly, awaiting her mocking words. "I," her long snout spread in a smile, "I missed you too. So much!" Tears in those radiant pools began to shimmer, and she clenched her forepaws together at her chest. "Can-can I turn back and . . . hold you?" her small voice requested softly.

Xellos gaped at her, blinking in surprise. "Yeah. I, um, mean – yes."

Shyly, the Golden Dragon nodded her head, then bowed it, closing her eyes as she began to murmur softly to herself. Golden light shimmered around her once again, until her form became a blinding hue of saffron, stirring and mixing itself into a slender sliver of brilliance. As Xellos watched, her curvaceous, radiant outline appeared first, then sparkles overflowed, creating her skin, her fluttering locks of hair, and finally the long, flowing dress that clung to her figure and rippled in the air.

As the Mazoku hung there, transfixed, Filia blinked her human eyes once more, then launched herself across the space between them, her arms crushing tightly around him. "Xellos! I'm so glad you're back."

He suppressed a hiss as the astral and physical injuries he'd sustained burned at her pressure, and quickly set to healing them with his miasma. Yet a smile came unbidden to his mouth and he adjusted his arms to lift them above and encircle the dragoness in human form who rested against his chest.

"Filia," he spoke, esophagus constricting oddly, and he frowned, raising a hand to it and coughing slightly. "I . . ." He seemed strangely torn between his distracting physical discomfort and the uncontrollable urge to kiss her, _Oh, Lady, not this again,_ he told himself, then realized a mild surprise as more memories flooded his mind, memories of heat, and a tingling pleasure . . .

"Xellos," Filia said again, looking up at him from where her head rested against his chest, the morning sun glinting upon her hair like a shimmering desert, "are you alright? You seem like yourself, but also kind of distracted. You said before you couldn't remember . . ."

"I," he attempted, feeling a fire churning within him as images of the many times they had been intimate overwhelmed his thoughts, "I'm starting to remember things again. The memories . . . either overwhelm me or I find nothing at all, when I try." He smiled down at her. "I seem to be recollecting the most, though, when I am with you."

She beamed, cerulean eyes reflecting a thousand clear skies, her cheeks brushed with rose. "I'm glad," her voice whispered, and once again Xellos' throat closed up, his lungs unable to expand as the blonde who inhabited his every thought and sensation raised her head and shut her eyes, then gently brushed her lips along his own.

—_Xellos,—_ her hazy mind-voice sounded, and the General-Priest felt the hot fire explode within him, and returned the affection eagerly.

The kiss grew deeper, stronger, and at first the dragoness seemed surprised, frightened even, but within moments she had become limp in his arms, then forceful, and they became intertwined in a passionate battle, as if the two of them were grappling with each other over who would get the most from the kiss, over whose heat were strongest, whose passion loudest, whose tongue most dexterous and lips most supple and—

A dry, bitter taste of shame and self-hatred sent shivers of cold along Xellos' spine, and for the barest of moments, he almost believed it was Filia who had experienced such a strange juxtaposition, yet then he realized it was himself, as images flashed one by one like a camera shutter in darkness – before slamming into his mind full-force.

_He pulled her onto his lap, teeth sampling the flesh of her neck—_Filia moaned in the back of her throat as he clung to her desperately—_her blouse wrenched open by his greedy hands—_her nails dug into his back—_his fist shattered the pane of glass into a thousand fragments_—he pulled her tighter to him—_smacking her hand away, baring fangs and hissing—_her leg rose to wrap around his back—_words filled his mind, familiar words, "I guess I'll die, another day . . ."—_his fingers alternately clenched and combed through her tangled locks—_sneering, he pushed through the crowd, announced his intentions and bruised her jaw jealously—_a giggle bubbled up from her slender throat to buzz against his mouth—_his fingers barely curling around the man's fragile neck as he raised him high into the air_—she called his name within his mind as if it were a prayer – or a damnation—_so easy to kill him in his fit of jealousy, yet he did not_-_instead, they danced, and kissed just like this, but with fear_—she held no fear now, just a cauldron of emotions so rich and overwhelming he could not dare to discover them all—_her fear, her terror was everywhere, feeding him, like a drug - a poison . . . pain, and confusion, and defiance — he couldn't control it, he couldn't stop it, he wanted to hurt her, to own her, to subjugate and damage and tear and strip and force and hurt and hurt andhurtandhurtandhurt—_

Xellos shoved away from Filia and stared at her as she stared back at him, shock reverberating through her clear blue gaze before a keening blade of shame and sorrow and pain sliced along his aura, reflected in those cerulean orbs. "Xe-" she stammered, lower lip trembling and liquid collecting within her eyes, "Xellos?"

"I'm . . . sorry," he forced out, "Filia. It's . . . not you. I . . ." _Please don't cry,_ "-need some time," _I didn't mean to hurt you, _ "I-" he drew away, floating from her slowly, the words he wanted to say stuck within him, refusing to come out. _Why? Why can't . . . I . . ._

He looked down at his hands to find them shaking, color leeched from his skin. _Is my face as pale?_ he wondered, raising his eyes again to meet Filia's tearful, pensive gaze. _ Filia . . . _

He'd hurt her.

But before, in China . . . on that balcony . . .

There, he had hurt her _more_.

_I lost it. . . I . . . lost me. Lost control. Lost . . ._

He vanished into the astral plane, gaze unfocused and mind collapsing in upon itself. _Lost . . . lost me. . . What did I almost do to her? Never, never again. I cannot let myself lose control like that again . . . _

Deep within that darkness and color, that emptiness of form and space, the demon crouched, curling himself into a ball, head buried and arms covering himself, hiding within the nothingness. _I can't let it happen again. No matter what. I . . . I won't hurt her. I won't let myself, I came so close . . . so close . . ._

In his mind, visions flashed of all that he had ever imagined, long ago, in the darkest of night, when his bloodlust and infatuation begged to be sated, when his vile fantasies pleaded to be released_. Terror and pain, the screaming of his chosen prey, the pleading for a mercy that did not exist within him._ Each and every cruel deed revealed his obsession, though he suppressed and pushed them from his mind during his working hours_. Flayed skin, spilt blood, shattered bone_. But there, alone and unencumbered by necessity in the deepest of echoing darkness, within the still, forgotten hours before dawn, his desires demanded fulfillment, lusted and craved the breaking . . . the sullying . . . the defiling of purity.

_How much of this did I force from my mind?_ Xellos' cognizant thoughts struggled to press past the barrage of memories and form within his consciousness. _How could I have forgotten such ideas as these, such desires so against even what I was taught?_

Yes - taught - Zelas had tortured and enticed, cajoled and commanded, until Xellos finally knew with every tingling fiber of his electromagnetic form that not under _any_ circumstances was he to force himself upon an innocent, to rip and tear and rend away naivety for his own twisted bliss, to break spirits and wills and then crush minds until they were empty but for the pain – and pleasure – he gave them—

Images of memories, fantasies never given form, flickered against his closed eyes; in every one, Filia's haunted blue eyes gazed back at him, her golden locks tattered and splayed, her skin bruised and broken – her eyes, emptystaring_ . . . glassy . . ._

Vertigo suddenly held Xellos tightly it its grip, and he raised his head from his hands, a wave of physical sensations he'd never known crashing into his human form. Clutching at his throat, his esophagus burned, his stomach contracted – and leaning forward, the Mazoku hacked and coughed up bile and ichor, heaving and retching over and over until he felt himself spinning into nothingness, the lights and swirling spectrum of the abyss fading into ebony shadows as he fell unconscious.

_To Be Continued . . ._

_In_

_SLAYERS_

**MODERN DAY II**

**(Please please review. For the love of all that is good. Review.) **

* * *


	55. Prologue Modern Day II

**--MODERN DAY II--**

Disclamer:

Slayers, the characters of Slayers, the Slayers universe and any other cameo characters from other series  
belong to their respective copyright holders, and I don't own any rights at all to any of them.  
All that I own is the concept of this fanfic, and the character of Iyzeka, and (technically) the reborn Valgaav's personality.  
Beyond that, please respect this as intellectual property.

**ATTENTION**: This is the beginning of a reposting of Modern Day II. Originally it was a separate story, a sequel separate from this story. I got a fraction of the reviews and not much else, and after that attempt, I am going with my original instinct, which was to continue Modern Day within one story. This is that attempt.

**Replies to Reviews for the last chapter of Modern Day I:**

**Vincelia Valentine**: Yea, review! Xellos does seem to be passing out a lot lately, doesn't he? Well, only twice (unless you count inside the land of the dead) but he's been under a lot of stress. It should stop after this last time. He has to regain and regroup. Hope the LJ is getting better, maybe you should advertise?

**CoffeeWench**: Awesome! It's great to see you, and thanks for the kudos. It does tend to be overwhelming at times, but I'm determined to complete this, since I've had the entire plot for a long time. I won't leave Xellos and Filia in the lurch. :-)

**StarScreamMega, Mwafwa**: Here it is! Hope you're both still around! Thanks:-)

**Hopelessly Addicted**: Well I really appreciate your review then. Wow, one out of two reviews you've ever written. I feel very special! Oh, poor Iyzeka. Sorry she appears to be an idiot. She's unique in the universe, as she's totally chaotic but also very innocent. That tends to make one seem a bit unstable. As for using her own blood . . . why use your own when other people's blood is so much more fun? And less painful? There are few other dragons (as the characters mentioned in some prior chapters) but we will see possibilities arise in the future. I really loved your review, please review more should you have any other questions or comments!

**Lady Kaliska (Amber):** Awesome! Thanks, I hope it was a good place to leave off. I am trying desperately to keep it fresh and interesting. Maybe I can get my groove back. LOL! I also have seen that my writing has improved. You know what they say, practice makes perfect. I hope it leads other hopeful writers to get crackin' and write! I sure hope that Modern Day II continues to please, teach, and inspire. Thank you again!

**Nephilum**: Your review is totally appreciated. I am looking forward to more reviews! Also, I'd love to have your opinion on things. Let me know what you think:-)

**Kaeru Shisho**: Wow, thanks! I am glad I managed to make Xellos' trials and tumultuous "reintegration" into reality vivid enough that the reader felt they were right there with him. I have always driven myself towards an "inclusive" form of writing, where the reader feels drawn into what is happening to the point of being unaware of "real life", because they are so absorbed with the reality of the story. You've always given me an ego boost and a sense of accomplishment with your reviews that keep me up to tabs on how I'm doing!

(Kaeru Shisho cont) I think the passion behind their fighting keeps the passion of Xellos and Filia's "relationship" fresh. In a way, it is like their "foreplay" and their "play game" that keeps their feelings alive. I'm sure that if someone pointed that out to them, however, they would both feel quite shocked and mortified! Xellos' passions are normally not so violent at this present time, but the sudden reintegration of past buried memories caused him to have something of a "flashback" version of – well I guess you could call it – Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, lol.

(Kaeru Shisho cont) Oh, I definitely don't want anyone left in the lurch, especially the characters! I've always felt that characters become "alive" when they are created, they become a part of a group consciousness that exists within us all, and everyone who associates and feels for the characters contributes to their power. The characters must be respected and loved, and in a way this is my tribute to them. I guess that sounds either crazy, or overly emotional, but I tend to be rather mushy. So, for the characters, for the readers, and for myself, I am determined to continue! FORWARD! (grins) Thank you once again. You're one in a million.

**SekhmetDaCat**: Oh, definitely! And the really sad part is, some people (not many, but a few) felt that Xellos was too mushy and not "evil" enough in the past. Oh how little did they know just what evil was dwelling within him . . . evil that dwells within us all! Isn't that the most insidious type, though? A horrible force of darkness that exists in some limbo and is easily killed by the "hero" isn't nearly as disturbing as the face of cruelty and pain that is deep within our own psyches. I hope to show Xellos escaping his own "demons" and perhaps becoming a better person because of it.

**Tanwen Whitefire**: You're familiar, don't I know you from somewhere? You naughty lurker! Thanks so much for the review! Nah, Xellos and Filia aren't ready yet to get together. As you'll see, there's too much unresolved for the both of them. But that's the fun part!

**XyoushaX**: Filia getting an M fetish? I think she already HAS one! Tee hee! With Xellos, how could one not? He's just that hawt. (giggles) Okay, must control the fangirl within me. Thanks, please "come again' and review!

**Gabyhyatt**: Good review :-p

**Crazy Elf Paladin**: If your punishment (and my reward) is you reviewing EVERY CHAPTER, you'd better get to it! You're only on chapter 2! Aw, you noticed the cake line of chapter 2. I did think that was cute. Poor Filia hasn't gotten to cook or bake lately. I had fun writing them arguing yet talking at the same time. Glad you liked it:-) (smooches)

**Emmyjenny**: Hey there, genius! Of course, the 30 years will be 30 days for our crew. (I need to skip and go faster through those days, too, or the 30 days will take 30 years IN REAL LIFE. Can you believe that only 3 days passed in the last 24 chapters or so of Modern Day I? Sometimes I hate myself. I need to make a rule: one day a chapter, or something. –looks back- Um . . . do you know only 12 days passed from chapters 1-54? (dies)) You are right! And now that Xellos is there, the stopping of Val's heart (technically, he died), the weird amulets appearing, and lots of other oddities can be dealt with! . Angels . . .meeting . . .up? DAMMIT EMMYJENNY! STOP READING MY MIND! (mutters "darn geniuses, can't hide anything from them") Well, I wuv you and hope you return to review more! You're always appreciated:-)

**Icecrystal48**: Yea, Xellos has returned! And so have you! Thanks for the review. It was very sad when Xel ran off, but not all will be sunshine and flowers for our heroes. But of course, not everything will be sad, either! I hope you liked this tiny taste of what is to come! I'll appreciate whatever reviews you can give me! Good luck with your busy life, I know how it is!

* * *

**Prologue**

Wolfpack Island  
June 12th, 2002

Filia Ul Copt, Golden Dragon and ex-priestess of the Fire Dragon King, hovered high beyond the firmament, her eyes closed against the icy winds of the stratosphere and the brilliant sun. Vapors of billowing cloud brought moisture to bead upon her skin from where she hung in space, and without lifting her gaze, she knew the sky held a hue of frosted gentian.

Silence lingered but for the avian calls that sang far below her, while the chilling touch of the currents lashed along her back, just as the hot star above scorched her skin. She, alone, floated within this space.

_Alone._

Her lashes flickered, letting in one breath - then another - of light. Of life. Spreading her arms wide, she felt the gale whip and spin around her, the force seeking a path through which she remained the sole resistance. The never ceasing barrage tossed and coiled her saffron hair in waves around her, battered through the velvet folds of her gown, and threatened to blind her should she dare to gaze upon the island far below, and the sun shimmering above.

She was tired; bone tired, with a weariness that filled her down to the marrow. She didn't wish to fly, this time – wings spread, cutting sky until the sun sank into the ocean. . . No. Nor did she wish to return to whence she came; there were too many questions unanswered; too many unknowns that she could not hope to satisfy.

With a final open-eyed glance above her, Filia realized a subtle shimmering, and blinked, yet the haze across her eyes did not clear, and in that moment she recalled the reason a sparkling hint of blue flickered in the air, and the justification for such defense, and the monumental task that she had far too easily forgotten in a few moments of indulgent self-pity and despair.

Hanging her head, Filia pulled her gaze from the energy field that glistened in the air, and shut her eyes tight once more. _Xellos . . ._ For a moment, tears pricked at her lashes, but she reproached herself. _Your journey must have injured you deeply, _ she projected into the infinity that was the universe, uncertain if anyone could hear it. _I'm being selfish . . . again. Concerned with only myself, I couldn't feel your pain. I forgot any pain but my own. . ._

Her fists clenched at her sides, and the wind grew into a tyrant, but she stood fast against it. _But no matter how much you suffer, we have a purpose that mustn't be put off any longer. _

_Return to me,_ a small part of her begged as her eyes were drawn once more to the midday sun, the harsh breeze bringing tears easily shed. Yet with a sharp toss of her head, she looked away, and began her descent. _No, Filia,_ she told herself as the ivory stratus wrapped her within a cloak of fog through which she passed as if a ghost, _ you must be strong._

Time and space appeared to vanish along with the sky. Lost among the vast, amorphous mist, she let herself fall gently towards the earth, her own words echoing within her head. _You must be strong. No matter what. It's time. Time to be your own person. _

Still, her timid heart remained.

_Xellos?_

She closed her eyes.

_Are you alright?_

The gentle touch of the clouds vanished as she reappeared below them.

_I enjoyed kissing you._

Her eyes opened, and below, Wolfpack Island glittered like an emerald against the shimmering sea.

_Come back. _

_Please._


	56. Chapter 1 Modern Day II

Kaeru Shishio, Mwafwa, DaemonGirlJay, Hopelessly Addicted, jadehaku, Vincelia Valentine, Emmy Jenny, XyoushaX, and Lady Kaliska! Thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Wolfpack Island  
June 12th, 2002

Dust rushed into the air as high mountain zephyrs tossed it through the gaping wound wrenched through Zelas' castle wall, whistling and moaning along the battlements in an eerie harmony. Shielding his golden eyes against the particles, a tall, lanky youth stood at the edge, head shaking at the destruction. "Lady Zelas," he coughed a bit on the refuse, "I'm really sorry . . . You know how Mom gets, though . . ."

Beside him a slightly shorter, tanned woman nodded, her vertically slit pupils dilating in the fading light of evening. "It is Xellos' responsibility. After all, Filia chased _him_, not the other way around. And what did you think I would do, young Val?" she asked him, a wicked smirk crossing her scarlet lips as her azure tresses danced upon the chilled wind. "Do you think I would torture her in retaliation?"

"N-no!" the Ancient Dragon waved his palms at her quickly, "I just . . ."

Hellmaster Zelas Metallium laughed uproariously at the swiftly flushing boy, then shook her head and returned to gazing out across her lands through the impromptu breech that had been created by the transformation of a several-ton dragoness. "The sun is fast setting. They've been gone a while. . . I hope your mother hasn't gotten herself into any trouble. Let me see. . ." Closing her eyes a moment, Zelas turned her back upon the sunset. "Yes, Filia is fine. Nearby, as well. I think she might be lost in the courtyard. While she breeched the castle wall here, it would be impossible to return to this place in time."

Val nodded as they stepped from the opening. He understood enough of the creative physics behind her creations to know that, while his mother may have left the castle from this space and found herself outside of it, she would never be able to find her way back. To the exterior world, this section of the castle did not even exist. It dwelled upon a different plane of reality.

"Now," Zelas mused, "the real question is, why is Xellos not with her?" With a smirk, she held out her hand to the young dragon. "Let's go find out, shall we?"

(-(-(-)-)-)

_Eternal night . . . _

. . . _ruddy moon . . . _

. . . _splashing waves . . ._

_—Xellos—_

_—XELLOS—_

_**—XELLOS!—**_

With a start, Xellos unfurled himself until he stood upright within the astral plane, his head and eyes aching with the sight of the coruscating colors of the higher dimension. "Zelas."

_—Come to me now, my Beastmaster,— _ spoke her haunting alto voice within his mind. —_Where in the planes did you decide to run off to?—_

_—I shall be there immediately,— _he returned, and closed his eyes against the glare, relishing the cooling sensation of his miasma as it soothed the nerves of his corporeal form. _—I was . . . I needed some time to myself.—_

Swiftly, Xellos slid between the realities and raised his head to gaze up at a tiny sliver of a moon, glowing pale ivory against a diamond-encrusted indigo. Swirls of cobalt vapor hung over the crescent like swaddling robes, shimmering in the night. Unlike his dreams of blood and blackness, this evening held no foreboding.

Yet, as he hung within the sky, eyes narrowed at the visage before him, Xellos could not but wonder where his mind had conjured such familiar, yet disturbing images to torture him with. _And beyond that,_ he grumbled as he teleported away, the surroundings vanishing in an instant, _I'm the last person who should be unsettled by dark visions. That's more up Filia's alley, not mine._

He could only hope that Filia would forgive his hasty exit earlier. _Something's not right with me. But it will be corrected very shortly, if I have anything to say about it._

(-(-(-)-)-)

Fidgeting with an inkwell pen she'd snatched from the table, Filia curled one finger around a strand of her hair, the saffron sparkling in the low illumination of the candelabra upon the desk. A few paces away Valgaav sat in a reading chair, a concerned frown marring his usually clear features beneath the unruly thatch of spiky teal hair he crushed against the leather seatback.

The chamber they sat within spread wide and tall around them, fires burning in fireplaces intermittently along the edges of the enclosure. Candles lit bookshelves and tables, while matching candelabras mounted against the ivory sheen of the walls lent further light to the homey sitting room.

Beyond the two dragons, the windows at the far wall spread wide open, and the silently brooding figure of Zelas Metallium stood, smoking and drinking as she waited in quiet repose. Even her redheaded child, Iyzeka, uttered nothing as she spun and danced leisurely through the room, as if to a half-time cadence that drew out each motion inexorably longer, until only her own dark energy remained to preserve her balance and prevent gravity from robbing her of grace.

_We all wait for _him_ to arrive,_ Filia fumed silently to herself, refusing to acknowledge the cold sweat and pounding of her heart as she nervously anticipated his return. _How dare he make us wait. How dare he vanish like he did! Maybe I shouldn't have been so compassionate towards him after all!_

From the corner of her eye, she discerned movement from Zelas as the demoness turned her back upon the window. Filia's gaze followed hers to the center of the room, just as _his_ darkness touched her, flowing over and around and through her form just enough to steal her breath, so she could barely whisper his name. "Xellos."

With a crackle of energy, he appeared in mid-air only to drop to the carpeted floor before her, his violet tresses dancing in the movement. Unlike earlier, he now sported his ever-familiar ebony and saffron ensemble, cape rustling behind him as his slit cat-eyes caught her own in a solemn gaze before closing cheerily. "Oh, so you all waited for me? How flattering!" he exclaimed.

Left to glower furiously over his apparent blasé, Filia stood and snapped out through clenched teeth, "Yes, we _did_. Now, let's get on with it!"

Around them Valgaav and Iyzeka gathered, but Zelas stalked straight towards her eldest offspring with an unpleasant scowl. "About time, Greater Beastmaster," she murmured darkly, the dancing firelight enhancing the sinister quality of her features. "We have already wasted precious time due to your many peculiar recreational choices. You had best not push your position," her voice fell into a gentle whisper, "lest someone feel the need to _push back_."

Filia tensed from where she sat and watched as Xellos' merry expression froze for just an instant before slackening into a closed mask of sobriety. _Xellos . . . I hope you're not in too much trouble . . ._

"You are, of course," Xellos bowed low towards Zelas, cloak billowing as he dropped his head and amethyst hair splaying over his bent knee, "painfully accurate, my Queen. There is much I have to beg forgiveness for. My relief at having returned to you has blinded my . . . wisdom."

Mouth dry and veins flooded with adrenaline, Filia stood as quietly as she could manage, and watched with apprehension as the Hellmaster crossed the distance between herself and Xellos, a palm extended towards her General-Priest. _He was happy to see us . . . Please don't hurt him . . ._ she found herself pleading, her rage at him instantly extinguished once again.

Zelas finally reached the motionless demon still bent prostrate before her - and Filia wished she could see past the long curls of turquoise hair to view the expression she held – before her hand gently rested upon Xellos' violet head, and she brought her other arm, suddenly free of wine or cigarette, to wrap around his shoulder. "Xellos. This is not the last you will hear of this. But for now, stand, and give me the chance to hold my _son_ that was taken from me."

The dragons watched on with broad grins as Xellos rose uncertainly to be embraced by his creator, before Iyzeka suddenly rushed forward from behind them, demanding, "Me too! Last time I got hugs you yelled at me, so I want another!"

Filia giggled as Xellos allowed his younger sibling to join in; she felt certain his pallid features had blushed ever so slightly at the embarrassing attentions, but she figured it was the least he deserved. _I'm sure she'll punish him later, then. It will probably not be anything too bad, _ she hoped, her smile fading.

A warmth brushed her fingers, and she glanced to her side as her son took her hand within his and squeezed, his golden gaze touching her own. "Everything will be fine, now," he told her, and she felt the tension drain from her shoulders almost immediately.

"Thank you, Val," the dragoness whispered. _He is always there for me . . . but when Xellos left, even he lost some faith, I guess. _ "You're right. So," Filia turned to the other three, Zelas apparently enjoying making Xellos uncomfortable with saccharine yet crushing embraces and Iyzeka hanging from his neck in an attempt to practically climb him, "are we going to have a meeting, or what?"

The blonde beamed as Zelas looked up from tickling her son, her shocked expression echoed upon the faces of her offspring. _See,__I _can_ take charge once in a while . . ._

"Right," Zelas suddenly grinned back, releasing Xellos finally only to have Iyzeka climb onto his shoulders, "torturing Xellos can wait until later."

Everyone sat down at the table save for Xellos and Iyzeka. "Get off of me," Xellos grumbled as he headed towards a chair, the chortling young demoness messing up his hair gleefully from her perch. "Okay, fine," he told her, "but don't blame me." In an instant, he vanished, leaving Iyzeka to hang in the air a split-second before she fell, landing gracefully on both feet.

Xellos reappeared sitting in the chair between Filia and Zelas, prompting a cry of "Meanie!" from Iyzeka, before she too sat beside Valgaav on the other side.

"Now then," Zelas rolled her eyes, "time for business. We've put off things far to long already. It's time to act. Everyone here already knows – or should know, at any rate – about our plan to travel forward in time thirty years so that Telgaln will have a more difficult time of finding us." Everyone nodded, though Filia's gaze never left Xellos even though he seemed oblivious to her, his attention unwaveringly upon the Hellmaster.

"So," Zelas continued, "tonight I am going to begin the process. For the next thirty days, we will have certain goals that must be met if all of you are going to be ready to face Telgaln in the future. Those goals will include improving Valgaav and Filia's combat abilities, teaching all four of you to learn how to work together in battle, and to discover the secrets of the two amulets formerly belonging to Lina Inverse." Her eyes flicked over the group before she nodded her head. "Any questions?"

Filia shook her head, but Valgaav held up a hand for a moment. "Lady Zelas," his deep voice began, "last time we were on the island, we couldn't stay apart from one of you for fear that remnants of the late Dolphin and Dynast clans might attack. How are the sleeping arraignments going to be now?"

Zelas smirked. "I've had special rooms prepared off of Xellos' chambers. They exist in a bubble dimension impossible for Mazoku to penetrate without certain levels of personal power and a special code. In fact, I used many Holy relics to create it. I wasn't able to put the finishing touches on it, though. You, Filia and Valgaav will be the only ones able to activate the security. It will make it literally impossible for anyone but one of us three to pass through it, as the holy power will destroy lesser Mazoku."

"You mean," Filia gasped, "you created a sanctified _holy_ magic circle with _holy wards_?" She stared at her incredulously before shaking her head. "Lady Zelas, handling such dangerous artifacts could have _killed _ you if you had not done it properly!"

"I agree," Xellos finally spoke up, "Mistress, you should have waited and received Filia's help before undertaking that kind of risk!" His violet eyes met Zelas' saffron and they glared at each other a moment, before Zelas shook her head. Beside her, Iyzeka looked to be falling asleep in her seat, a tiny bit of drool dangling from the corner of her mouth.

"I knew what I was doing," the Hellmaster replied testily. "Having ancient artifacts of such a nature is dangerous to begin with on an island composed of so much black magic. But I appreciate your concern." Her gaze sought Filia's eyes, and the dragoness flushed as Zelas smiled at her. "So, the next step, I believe, is sanctifying the magic circle, and joining the wards."

"Mistress," Xellos persisted, tone one of frustration, "I insist on accompanying you." He stood as she did, and the dragons followed suit worriedly. "If anything should happen, I want to be able to protect you _this_ time, even if it proves to be unnecessary."

The aquette inhaled and exhaled heavily, then conjured a cigarette to her hand and took a long drag. "Fine. Iyzeka!" she snapped, and the redhead popped upright in her seat, a startled look in her emerald eyes. "Time to go. Come on."

"Right!" the pixie piped up, springing out of her seat to begin floating along beside Val. "What are we doing, again?" she yawned.

Filia dropped her head in her hands as Xellos continued to badger Zelas in the background. "We're . . . oh, never mind. You'll see." Before the child could request more, the dragoness felt the familiar sensation of being teleported, and the welcome split-second of silence. _That's a good way to get Xellos to be quiet, _ she mused. _Who would have guessed that even Zelas Metallium found her own General-Priest to be annoying?_

(-(-(-)-)-)

Charcoal swirls across depths of gray lifted to smooth into the downtrodden bent head, hair of gossamer char brushing into a deeper darkness. The figure sat, slumped within a seat of thorned vines that twisted into a brittle, spiny cage, eyes cast into the distance . . . searching, and finding nothing.

Those haunted eyes stared out from the callous metal frame, all black iron, sharp angles and cold lines with the slightest sheen of reflection from which ones own features might look back, deep within the darkness of the ore.

It was this painting which Xellos found himself standing before, within his own bedroom, his own tortured expression reflecting back at him a mere moment before the smile slipped back upon his lips, the ever-ready mask returning easily. He turned from his reflection to see the high, ebony canopy bed, the gold and scarlet trappings, and his family and friends crowding the rather large room and dwarfing it with their number.

His mother stepped forward, tossing back her emerald tresses as Xellos moved out of her way. She smirked at him, then approached the charcoal drawing, her lithe movements reflected in the crystal surface as the dim candles danced upon the glass. "I hope you don't mind that I availed myself of your rooms, Xellos," Zelas murmured as she raised a hand to hold it, hovering, over the painting as if it would burn her should she touch it.

Xellos hung his head ever so slightly, knowing that her veil of courtesy was merely symbolic; yet only the merest touch of bitterness colored his cold amusement at the thought of what liberties his creator took. "Of course not, Mistress," he murmured softly. "After all, I am ever at your service." If there was a bite of untruth in his words, he kept the irony from his tone.

Zelas shot him a look, and inwardly he winced at the disdainful ire she sent his way before she returned her attention to the framed artwork hanging before her, stark against the dark backdrop of the wall.

"As that is so," the Hellmaster spoke smoothly as she began sending slender tendrils of dark energy into the painting, "I am certain you'll be interested in how I created this locking spell."

In his mind, Xellos felt her probing voice, while outwardly he studied her moves intently, determined to do his creator honor in his devotion now, even if he had failed before. _—Your chaos is more wild than ever, my child. How dare you be so flippant with me. You have never been upset about me entering your domain before. Whatever has caused this, High Beastmaster?— _ she demanded from him, even as he remained at the ready for any flare of backlash from the holy wards embedded deep within the frame.

Xellos kept his annoyance in check as she finished the delicate operation, easily memorized by his Mazoku senses, and took note that Val, Filia and Iyzeka had fallen into uncertain silence behind them. _—I think you're frightening the children,— _ he replied cockily instead, and instantly an acute stab of pain began deep within his astral form, forcing him to grind his teeth together as he smiled.

_—Perhaps you feel more audacious since your trip to the Netherworld, but I suggest you reconsider, Xellos,—_ came her immediate reply. _—Do you understand and comply?—_

_—Yes, Mistress,— _ he replied, and she released him, leaving him mere vestiges of her essence, a whirling mixture of strange emotions that echoed within himself, spilling his mind into even further confusion as his rage suddenly vanished, replaced by a hollow emptiness. _Mistress . . ._

She turned to face him as a glowing light began to pulse out from the picture frame, her figure silhouetted before him but her eyes bright and holding his firmly in their stare. "It is done; simply walk forward, and you will be in a new place, all of your own making."

"What do you mean?" Filia spoke up from behind him, and through Xellos' confusion he could taste her uncertainty.

"Xellos will go first, with the two of you; I and Iyzeka will follow. There is no need for fear," the jadette smirked at them as she took a long drag from her cigarette holder. "I created it. You must remember," she said softly, stepping past Xellos to stand directly before the dragoness, "you can trust me."

The two women's eyes locked, and Filia slowly nodded. "Alright. Let's go, Xellos," she commanded, and Zelas beamed in reply.

"She's learning already," the Hellmaster smirked at Val and Iyzeka, then winked at her son. "Good. Let's go."

Strange feelings still churning uncomfortably within him, Xellos nodded, and held out his hand to Filia, ignoring the ever increasing vexation of the false smile across his face. As his fingers wrapped around her tiny hand and their eyes met, his features melted into mild surprise, the grin vanishing, and he inhaled at the touch of her cerulean gaze and her warm emotions. "Filia."

"Let's go, Xellos," she repeated, beaming shyly up at him.

He nodded, lightheaded. "Alright."

(-(-(-)-)-)

Val watched his mother and Xellos step into the brilliant light pulsating from the wall before them and vanish. Frowning, he quickly moved to follow, only to feel a sharp _crack_ across his butt and stumble in shock. "Zelas!" he growled as he spun in place to view the chortling Mazoku Lord, "what the hell?"

"Mommy!" Iyzeka screeched, "that's _my_ man! No fair!" Her emerald eyes widened and filled with tears. "No filching!"

Valgaav rubbed his rear in agitation as he watched the elder demoness roll her eyes and sigh at her daughter. _They're totally crazy . . ._

"Iyzeka, it doesn't _matter_," Zelas waved away her irate offspring, taking another drag of the cigarette. "I'm just _toying_ with him, sweetheart. He's all yours, really."

"Hey!" Val shouted over the redhead's cheers, "I'm _right here,_ you know!" He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled down at them. "You could at least acknowledge me in all of this. What about what_ I_ want?"

The two laughing females stopped and stared at him. "What were you saying again?" Zelas murmured disinterestedly, and he threw up his hands in disgust, causing Iyzeka to erupt in chortling.

"Nothing, never mind!" he spat, and turned back to the beckoning portal.

"Okay!" he heard in stereo from behind him, and he practically leapt through the portal, desperate to avoid another butt-slap. _Ever since Xellos returned, things have been going turning more and more crazy around here! Will this insanity ever end?_

The Ancient Dragon found himself within an ivory void, his feet landing in a clatter upon a never-ending floor of alabaster. A few yards away, his mother and Xellos stood looking around the glowing expanse in various stages of confusion. "Hey, guys," he called out, and jogged up to them. "What the hell is this? What are we in, the Matrix?"

Behind him, a female voice made him jump. "Why not?" Zelas purred as she brushed past him, fingering his side as she did so. "I really liked that movie."

"Right," he glowered at her, "sure. So what happens if I say 'Guns, lots of guns'?"

Before anyone could react, the heavy sound of metal on metal filled the air from every direction and they found themselves surrounded by an endless stretch of shelved shotguns, AK-47s, pistols, M-16s, hunting rifles, Uzis and grenade launchers, stark black against the blinding white.

Val blinked. "Oh."

"I told you," Zelas murmured around her cigarette, "I _really_ liked that movie."

"So," he murmured before his shocked mother could react, "if I said 'beef jerky'-"

The guns were instantly replaced by reams of jerky lining shelves that stretched into infinity.

"Valgaav!" his mother finally sputtered to life, eyes blazing as she stormed up to him. "What on Earth were you _thinking_, asking for _guns_ and_ beef jerky_!"

"But mom," he backpedaled as the rows of dried meat vanished into nothingness, "it's just jerky-"

"But_ guns_ are BAD!" she cried, "how _dare_ you ask for guns, I thought I taught you better-"

"I_ know_ guns are bad, I don't even _own_ a gun-"

"And you're NEVER GOING TO, young man!" she screamed as he darted in-between the demons that stood watching, "_ever_!"

"I don't _want_ to, Mom! Chill!" With that, he winced and ran to hide behind Xellos. "Xellos, tell her to chill out!"

Xellos blinked down at the quickly advancing Filia. "Um . . . perhaps I should sit this one out, after all-" He stopped as the dragoness halted directly before him and glared up at him. "Hello, Filia. Um, bye! Sorry, Val!"

"Traitor!" Valgaav cried as Xellos vanished. "Listen, Mom, um, guns are bad - I'm never going to have one - I don't like them – I don't need them-" he winced as she raised a hand to his head, "and-it-was-just-a-joke!"

"_Don't_ let it happen again!" Filia smacked him lightly on the head, and he winced.

"Yes, ma'am," the teen murmured, drooping.

"Ahem," Xellos appeared behind the panting dragoness and tapped her on the shoulder.

"WHAT?" she spun around.

"Well," Xellos took her hand, and Val let out a sigh of relief as she was lead away, "perhaps you were a bit hard on him. It's just a joke."

"Hmm, maybe," she murmured. "I'm just not comfortable here, in this place."

Valgaav watched as the two walked off into the nothingness surrounding, and glanced to either side as Zelas and Iyzeka came to stand beside him.

"Wow," Iyzeka said, "your mom's still a wacko."

He sighed heavily. "I blame Xellos."

Zelas nodded. "That usually works."


	57. Chapter 2 Modern Day II

Another chapter is here! Sorry it took two months, but things are finally beginning to get better in my life, so hopefully that will change soon.

**Milady Grinch**: Quite so, Xellos is changing again, in a new way. I hope you like how the story goes!

**Summicron**: Thanks, I am really looking forward to writing more. I'm hoping that things work in my favor so I can!

**EmmyJenny**: Lol, no I've not drawn that picture. You are free to go ahead! As for the Matrix room, it's like that because it is a bubble dimension and the present "rules" for this dimension make it very free. You'll see, I hope, why soon. Mace-sama has become less important to Filia as she's grown. Also, it's not something she can use in normal society. Lol. But I'm not sure what you mean by "what are they scared of"? However, thank you so much for reviewing and giving such a long review!

**Hopelessly Addicted, Lady Kaliska, Nicci Rockdad, Mwafwa, Crazy Elf Paladin, Nephilum/DaemonGirlJay**: Hey there! I'm glad you liked the chapter, let me know what you think of this one!

**Jadehaku**: Great to see you again! Practice makes perfect when it comes to writing, so just keep writing and I know you'll do great! Lol, and yes, I loved that last part, too. I wanted to put some humor in, it's not been nearly humorous enough lately. (hugs)

**Nanya**, Welcome! So glad to have a new person around! The AOE (Area of Effect) for the dragonslave is a 100-ft radius spread. Xellos, however, I couldn't find an Area Effect for. Perhaps you mean damage? His damage that his "unidentifiable Mazoku power" (as they put it in the book) does is 17 D10 with a reflex save of 36 for half, vrs, the Dragon Slave's is 2D6 per caster level with a fort save for half. In Lina's hands, that means it would do 32D6 after Slayers, 34D6 after Next, and 36D6 after Try. So the average damage from Xellos is 85 damage, and the average from Lina's Dragon Slave is 108. (shrugs) I still think that's low for Xellos, but CEP (the roleplay king/expert/aficionado) is convinced it's not. :-p

**And now, onto the story!!**

PS: sorry for the constant changes in break styles. ffdotnet insists on not allowing certain combinations. First it was parentheses together that they trashed , and now parentheses with dashes in-between. I just don't get what their problem is . . .

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Wolfpack Island  
June 12th, 2002

The sun shined warm against his back and upon his head, his ebony cloak and dark tresses soaking up the thermal heat. As Xellos looked out upon the field of lush grasses, a breeze crested the hillock, tossing his cape and rustling through the green shards, cutting paths through the thick verdant thatches like wind slicing the ocean.

In the near distance, he could see them, blonde and teal heads bent as they discussed their new home. The dragons had concentrated and swiftly built the surrounding paradise; warm saffron jewel placed above in a painfully blue sky awash with ivory clouds, and below a sea of emerald grass, just long enough but not yet to seed, growing robustly upon a fertile, moist ground.

It was right. . . normal . . . yet he scowled as his mind replaced green with chilled gray, the azure expanse above with liquid black, and the golden sun a sunken, ruddy moon. Blinking away the images, Xellos closed his eyes, enjoying the reprieve. Zelas and Iyzeka were wandering within the bubble dimension, enjoying themselves watching the dragons' progress. He, however, had more pressing concerns, and little chance to mull over them but now.

Frowning deeply, Xellos allowed his thoughts to stray. _So . . . it seems that I have come full circle. _ The memories of his past, long forgotten, had awakened violently within him. _Appropriately so,_ he mused.

Far within himself a cold, familiar ache returned, and he welcomed it bitterly. _I was so close to what Mistress Zelas wanted,_ he lamented, _and then all the darkness was returned to me. A gift from heaven, perhaps? __Is it possible I was punished for the transgression of defying heaven and hell, by forcing my way into the afterlife?_ Somehow, he couldn't believe such a thing.

_Lina. You gave me an amulet, you must have. I wish I could remember more. Did you give me an answer for this conflict as well, which I've forgotten? If so, why did you return memories to me, long lost, better off buried? How can I look upon Filia ever again, now, without remembering?_ The old desires, fed by the flames of his shameful loss of control that fateful night in China, had reawakened only to serve as a harsh reminder that he could never be trusted to safely care for those weaker than himself.

_I must never, _ his forced smile became almost painful,_ ever let myself get close enough to Filia to hurt her again. _

He almost lost his temper the last time they had been at the island. Later, in Hong Kong, he'd lost control of his mental barriers and almost –_ almost - _ did that which Zelas had attempted to prevent, that which many Mazoku relished and reveled in, to the one creature that meant more to him than his _life_ . . .

Xellos let his bangs shield his eyes, and prayed to the Lady that Zelas was unaware of the emotions roiling within him. _Never again. Am I so barbarous as to force myself upon my . . . my _best_ friend? _

No, he would not allow it to ever come that close. Clearly, Filia deserved better than him, and wasn't safe in his presence. But she desired to be near, as did Valgaav, his son in all but blood . . . Xellos knew it would be the greatest of selfish acts to punish them by vanishing from their lives. _And it's too late now, anyhow. We must defeat Telgaln before I could possibly leave, never to return. And how cowardly would that be? No, I can beat this. I can overcome my own deficiencies. I have to. For my sake, for Val's sake, and especially Filia's. _His eyes flickered open, glaring out across the field, and for a moment, saw a flash of long violet tresses on the wind, and sparkling blue eyes drawing him deeply, to drown beneath the waves of time . . .

He blinked again, and it was gone, just green grass and broad sky – and beyond, those he cared most about in the universe, standing before a tall, Victorian style house, painted the purest of whites with pink filigree accents.

Frowning, Xellos began to approach them, and forced a smile as Filia turned to wave her hand high above her head. "Xellos!" she called, "come on, stop lollygagging and get over here!"

The General-Priest nodded and reached deep down within himself to find some pretend cheer to display. _Don't allow her close; for her own good, _ he schooled himself.

_If I must bury my emotions, I will. Perhaps Dynast had it right, all along. Emotions make one weak. The good, the bad, and the indifferent._ Yet with every feeling he shoved deeper into his psyche, he found he was left with a hollow bitterness, and a sour taste upon his tongue.

_Perhaps,_he considered wearily_, this is the price one pays for the cold tincture of indifference. Well, I can pay that price, and more, if it will protect her. Even should I be denied all warmth save the heat of hatred. _

Determination fueled a new fire burning within him, hot and dark. _I will not fail. I will protect her. _

After all – he'd already cast aside his status, his honor, his pride, and his soul to create a realm of safety for her to reside in. Casting out his heart wouldn't be so far of a stretch.

(-(-o-)-)

The white house stood tall and bright in the sunlight, and Valgaav smiled as he gazed up at it. "A long, long time ago, we had a house just like this," he murmured under his breath. _Even if it's only for a month, it'll be nice to live here again. Like reliving parts of my childhood. _

He entered the house with the rest of his family and friends, and they began building the rooms more fully with every step. But the young Ancient Dragon couldn't help but notice the vagueness of emotion when he cast his senses near his godfather. Glancing back at where Xellos stood, silent but for the occasional agreement to Filia's ideas, Val shook his head slightly. _Shielding. Has to be. He's been off ever since he returned. First too much happy, now too much . . . empty? _

Val chuckled at his own lack of eloquence. He'd worked hard at regulating his speech to match each decade's form of slang, in an attempt at keeping himself up to date and not appear out of place . . . and, perhaps a tiny part of him wished to play the part of the popular teenager, in direct opposition of his fears.

_After all,_ he reminded himself grimly,_ look what happened with Xian. . ._

He forced his thoughts to return to Xellos, and began applying the intellect that he supposedly had somewhere within his muddled brain. _I need to sit and have a chat with him, _he decided resolutely. _Visiting the afterlife can't be a comforting experience, especially for a self-proclaimed demon. _

The blank wall he'd been staring at suddenly morphed into a large gilded mirror, and Val blinked to see his own reflection with Iyzeka standing next to him, making a silly face with her tongue out and fingers stuck in her mouth. "Nlehhhh," came the incomprehensible noise, and he shook his teal head slowly.

Disappointed at his lack of reaction, the redhead flounced her hands down to her hips and glowered cutely at him. "Vallie, whatcha' doin'?"

Giving her an uncertain frown, Val asked instead, "Why are you talking like that?"

"I donno'," she grinned, muscles tensed in a manner Val feared meant she'd soon break into a song and dance routine, before her shoulders slumped and she stared flatly up at him from beneath lowered lashes. "I'm annoying you again, aren't I."

"Yes," he spoke succinctly. "I'm trying to think."

She nodded, her expression instantly solemn. "About what?"

—_Xellos is acting strange_,— the dragon covertly sent to Iyzeka in the hopes he'd not overhear, and before she could retort, he added, _—Stranger than usual.— _He began walking around the house absently, the demoness following.

Iyzeka nodded her dark head, bright maroon bangs falling into her eyes as her expression clouded over. _—Yeah, I've kind of noticed. He hasn't talked to me at all, though. There hasn't been time.—_

_—He vanished on mom after she chased him,— _Valgaav informed her with a scowl. Upstairs, he heard his mother squealing about how cute the matching bathroom patterns were going to be, and quickly vacated to the backyard. _—I wasn't able to get more from her. She's more stressed by this than she thinks she is, and to be honest, I'm starting to get really sick of all the drama.—_

Right beside him, the tiny girl nodded and looked around the endless backyard of lush grasses with a considerate frown. "How about a tree-house?" she exclaimed suddenly with fervor, and Val sighed and shrugged.

"Sure." They set about envisioning the tree, tall with many broad curving limbs, and it appeared before them fully formed.

_—Well,_— the demoness mused within his mind, _—I guess I can understand that. Lady Filia has a bad habit of taking out her frustrations on her loved ones.—_

_—Ever hear the phrase "We always hurt the ones we love?" _— Val asked her with a smirk as they started on the tree-house itself.

—_Um, yeah, Mommy- er, Mistress- says that a lot. Usually when she's punishing an underling,— _the girl giggled, creating a rope ladder to hang from the large wooden house set into the oak tree. _—But that doesn't mean it's nice, or that it's good for you.—_

Val stopped as he was about to reply, then looked around themselves. "Why are we still talking telepathically?" he asked aloud, realizing that they were alone and Xellos couldn't possibly overhear through the thick walls of the house and his mother's babbling.

She shrugged, emerald eyes wide. "I have no idea, I just kept doing it because you were!"

"But I continued it because I thought _you _wanted to!" he tossed his head back to stare up at the sun. "Gah, okay, anyway, I agree with you. I'm going to go postal if I don't get away from my mom. But how can I leave her if Xellos is blocking his emotions from everyone, and clearly is having some problems of some kind. I mean, mom was really upset, like distraught even, after their fight. All I could get out of her was that 'it was going so well' and then suddenly it _wasn't_," he stressed.

Iyzeka took a deep breath and let it out in a loud sigh. "I have _no_ idea. And I agree that I'm not sure it'd be right to leave Lady Filia alone when she's upset too . . . but . . . c'mon, Val, you can't . . ." She glanced away from him, suddenly uncomfortable. "You've been taking care of her," she spit out before he could ask her what was wrong, "when it really is supposed to be the other way around!" Wincing, she covered her face with her hands. "Don't be mad!"

The tall boy covered his eyes with a hand. "I'm not mad. I rarely get mad. I have the fuse of Buddha. So for God's sake, or whatever deity you choose, please feel free to speak your honest opinion." Still, when he lifted his palm from his face his felt his eyes twitch with annoyance. _Okay, so maybe Buddha's fuse is a little shorter today, _ he amended silently.

The girl nodded with a forced grin, then giggled nervously. "Um, okay, good then! So," she began climbing the rope ladder, "I say you should get to have some fun and relax before we get into training. I'll ask Mistress about it. I'm sure she'll let us have some fun, and her and the 'grown ups' can plan our training for us while we do!"

Val nodded. _Still, I should talk to Xellos. I can't leave him alone like this. He's my dad now,_ he chuckled softly to himself, pleased,_ and even if he weren't, he's my best friend. I know something's off, I can just feel it. Now if I can just get him to talk to me about it . . ._

"Vaaaaaa-leeeee," came a drawn out call from above him, and the Ancient Dragon gave a leery gaze up to the tree-house. "You know what would be a great addition to your tree-house and a great stress reliever?" the redhead crowed, poking her cheery countenance out from the open window of the miniature dwelling.

"What?" he sighed wearily.

"A porn room!"

"WHAT?" Val stared at her, then flushed and looked away.

"For porn!"

"Yes," he hurriedly began heading back towards the house, her gleeful cackling spurring him into a jog, "I _understand_ what it would be for!"

She simply hooted louder behind him, until a solid _thump_ sounded and he turned to find she'd toppled out of the tree-house from laughing so hard. Uncaring of the high fall, the girl rolled around in the grass with her hands clutching her stomach, eyes tearing up from her own hilarity.

Snorting in annoyance, Val shook his head and continued back into the house, leaving Iyzeka to her amusement. _It must be genetic. If electromagnetic beings can be said to have genes._ He frowned at the physics of it, shook his head, and resolved to ask Zelas about it later.

_First, I have to talk to Xellos and find out what's wrong . . . if I can. If he'll even talk to me. _His frown deepened as he took the stairs two at a time, and he tried to ignore the worn and frustrated part of himself that wished nothing more than to brush Xellos' issues off as not being his problem. _If I can help him, I will,_ he reasserted to himself, stuffing the selfish wish aside. _Even if I do feel exhausted. _

At the top of the stairs, Valgaav closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with a heavy sigh. _ And boy, do I ever feel exhausted._

(-(-o-)-)

Participating in Filia's decorating adventures usually allowed Xellos to explore his feminine side, but at the moment the Greater Beastmaster wasn't feeling in the mood to be silly nor charming. Instead he let the dragoness dart from corner to corner in her excitement, and tried to simply be passively supportive.

Eventually she would have to notice his lackluster attitude, but it seemed luck was on his side, as his Mistress set about sharing Filia's "adventures" in decorating, leaving Xellos to muse with a false smile upon his lips that hid the dissatisfaction beneath. _If only I could be excused in order to begin preparations for the training. That and I am starting to become concerned as to where exactly Mistress has been hiding the philosopher stone fragments. They're helping to power the shield, but surely she must have placed them someplace impossible to penetrate, or else she wouldn't feel comfortable leaving them out of her sight. _ The logical consideration crushed his feelings quite well, and he found it mildly amusing that, even though Mazoku were the exact opposite of mortals such as humans and dragons, he was still dealing with his problems by being childlike: a Mazoku child, of logic and order, instead of a mortal child that began in chaos only to end in the seriousness of adulthood.

Xellos' musings were brought abruptly to an end when a slightly taller figure stepped in front of him, and he blinked in surprise to find he'd not even registered Valgaav's footsteps.

Confronted with Val's serious golden gaze, Xellos beamed and spoke before the boy could begin. "Don't you find it disturbing that your mother and my mother are getting along?" he queried, gesturing towards where the two women were discussing draperies.

"Well," the teen smirked down at him, "it _is _considered good form to get along with your future in-laws."

Xellos rose an unimpressed brow and shook his head. "You're going to have to get over that particular notion _some_day, you know," he informed him, while mentally he felt his hackles rising. _ Believe me, Val, if you knew what had really happened – what had almost happened – you'd not be so thrilled to imagine your mother with me._

"Not likely," Val retorted, peering at him as if he knew something Xellos didn't. "Anyhow, I think we need to talk."

"Oh? About what?" Xellos asked, beaming façade in place.

"Well," the boy began, "I guess I just wanted to ask you if everything was okay." He gazed pointedly at Xellos, who turned away instead to began calmly walking down the halls, glancing into each room as he did so as if mildly curious.

"Why would there be anything wrong?" Xellos asked after a moment. _Why does the boy have to be so damned perceptive?_

Val raised an eyebrow himself this time. "You went to the _afterlife._ You went to see Lina Inverse, returned barely aware of where you were, and then, according to mom, ripped the two amulets out from your own _chest_ and collapsed. Then you act overly cheery and now you're irritable. Something's wrong."

The demon smirked and winked. "Male P.M.S.?" he asked innocently.

Glaring at him, Valgaav shook his head sharply. "Please. Don't give me bullshit. I'm not in the mood right now."

Xellos sighed, disappointed that Val hadn't accepted his misdirection._ Time to pull out the stops_, he told himself with mild regret. _Haven't had to manipulate him in a while, I'd hoped I'd not have to again._ "Son," he spoke quietly, giving Val a caring smile, "I know you want to help everyone, and I know you feel responsible for making sure things are going smoothly, but you don't have to worry about anything anymore. Mistress Zelas and I can handle everything. I'll be fine. Things were a bit strange at first, and to be honest, I can't really remember what happened in the afterlife, but I really feel that you needn't worry yourself. You should enjoy yourself. And," he added with a grin, voice lowering to a whisper, "don't forget that Filia was intent on punishing you for your stunt of locking us out from the balcony."

Xellos watched gleefully as Val turned slightly pale, pleased to feel his surprise at the reminder. _I'd almost forgotten how enjoyable this is. _"Yes, so far she's forgotten about that little incident in all the hubbub and stress," Xellos mused as if saddened, "and you know how quick she is to latch onto negativity from the past when informed of that which is in the present."

Putting an honest expression on his face, Xellos continued to the disheartened boy, "You should go and relax now, and Filia will surely be occupied with creating the house and your things. Perhaps I can even get her to go to the spa again and leave you alone so that you can enjoy yourself. Go relax!" he exclaimed, slapping Val hard on the back and smirking as he winced at the sting. "You deserve it, after all, you were the one who found, well, _both_ philosopher stone fragments, really!" _Is it evil of me to enjoy manipulating someone into doing something for their own benefit? _ he idly wondered.

The young dragon rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly, but nodded after a moment of thought. "Okay, Xel. I just want to make sure you're alright, that's all. I mean . . ." He ducked his head, then gave Xellos a weighted look from beneath his hooded brow. "I want you to be happy."

The fierce devotion rolling off of the boy almost caused Xellos to stop in place, but he continued his leisurely stroll, harshly controlling his reactions. _Oh, Val . . . my son . . . _ Steeling his resolve, he nodded with another false smile, while deep within himself he quelled a sudden desperate desire to tell Valgaav all that was troubling him. "Don't you worry about my happiness, son."

_No, you deserve your innocence, whatever pieces you can find to treasure in this maelstrom of insanity that is your life. _Remembering the last life Valgaav had endured, Xellos mentally shook his head, then added, "I can take care of myself, and if I can't," he amended with a smirk, "I'm sure Mistress Zelas will see to it."

Val looked worriedly at him as if he didn't quite believe, but then he nodded, "Okay," and after a pause, moved forward to hug him awkwardly.

Surprise escaped Xellos' control at the action, but he smiled and squeezed the boy's shoulders in the embrace, sensing a heavy relief from him. "Good. You go and have fun with Iyzeka. If she gets too rambunctious," he warned as the dragon pulled away shyly, "warn her that I still haven't punished her yet for breaking character while on the mission in China." He smirked, and the boy returned it with a nod.

"Okay. I'll see you 'round, then, Xel," Valgaav told him, and turned to go.

"Right!" Xellos called as Val practically leapt down the stairs, and he chuckled thoughtfully to at last see some energy from the boy. _Finally. Maybe now he'll be a little less tense. Now to make sure Filia doesn't try to destroy Val's little vacation from reality. . . Assuming Val doesn't destroy it himself. He's never been good at letting go and just chilling out for a while. The last time he had a chance was that pool party, and I'm afraid his mother and I ruined that rather quickly. _

With a little nod, the Mazoku teleported back to the wall he'd been leaning against before, and returned to waiting for Filia and Zelas to finish their decorating. _I'll give them another half an hour. Then I'm going to ask to be assigned something that's actually important, _he grumbled._ Anything _has_ to be better than this._

Thoughts wandering outward, his heart fell with remembrance. _Val . . . you'll discover the truth soon enough. Just enjoy your life now, while you can. I hope you remember my fondness for you more strongly than the pain I put you through in your past life. I hope you can forgive your mother and I. _

He closed his eyes and slowly breathed, concentrating on the sensation of his lungs expanding and releasing. _Will your innocence be stripped from you in both lives? Not very fair, is it. Life isn't fair, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't strive for yours to be. Unlike you and your mother, it's not the world I fight to save from Telgaln's wrath. I have no selfless intent. No, I fight to save the ones I love, and I hold little love for the rest of the world. I'll fight for your happiness, Valgaav. Yours, your mother's, Zelas' and Iyzeka's. My little family,_ he chuckled to himself.

Xellos' thoughts darkened once more, and a cruel smile began to pull at his lips where he stood alone in the hall. _I would gladly destroy galaxies at a time, sever millions of souls from their mortal bodies, slag the mountains into glass and boil the seas into silt to make you happy. And I sincerely hope you never find out the lengths that I would go. Because I doubt you nor Filia would be at all pleased to hear it._

(-(-o-)-)

"Oh, and sheer sea-foam green drapes!" Filia exclaimed in the bathroom, and gasped for joy when long, shimmering fabrics appeared over the windows. "This is amazing," she turned to the demoness behind her who watched with an amused smile. "Is this how you created all of those beautiful vistas throughout your kingdom, Lady Zelas?" the dragoness asked politely.

The aqua-haired woman raised a brow, her bright chartreuse eyes gazing at Filia in a way that gave her pause before she shrugged. "Similarly. Though it takes more time to create that which doesn't exist already elsewhere," her sultry voice mused as she slinked over to stand beside Filia. "A bathtub is easy; Escher's stairways are much more difficult. Not only for the forms, but the gravity involved. Rules cannot be broken, only bent," she continued, and Filia nodded, entranced. _She sounds just like Val when he speaks of his classes . . . _ "So," the Mazoku continued, "it takes far longer to create a stable bubble dimension when the laws of gravity are in flux in such a manner."

"Do you have a dimensional bubble similar to Escher's Relativity woodcut?" Filia asked with sudden excitement. Before the worlds Zelas had created had disturbed her, but she found herself drawn more and more to what challenged her views of reality. "That would be so beautiful . . ."

"Yes," Zelas smirked, taking a drag of her cigarette. "You shall see it eventually, I promise. Still, we must continue here. And where is my troublous son," she murmured suddenly, turning to gaze out through the opened door of the bathroom still being decorated around them. "Xellos . . . why do you dally? Are you not feeling creative this day?" she chuckled.

Filia stepped back, sensing an underlying tension that had not been in the room before. _Xellos was out in the hall . . . he _has_ seemed rather distant ever since we kissed . . ._

She watched as he stepped from the darkened hall into the light, eyes hidden beneath the deep shadow cast by his bangs across his features. A shiver ran up her spine as a cold smile played upon his mouth, and he raised his head to pin a glittering stare upon them both. "My apologies, Mistress. I am not in the mood for home fashion this day, no. In fact, I had hoped you might assign me to a more important duty. I have already sent Valgaav and Iyzeka off to relax before the morrow, as the boy is showing signs of stress. However," his look played across them both and Filia wondered why it made her so uncomfortable, "there certainly must be more pressing matters to attend to at present."

_Why is he speaking so archaically? What am I missing? _

Zelas raised a blue brow and shrugged, taking another long drag while making Xellos wait. "Fine," she breathed the smoke out at him, and he stood still without reaction. "Go and ready the Hollow Hill for guests. We will be spending some time there." Something passed silently between the two, Filia was certain, before Xellos bowed low to his mother.

"As you wish, Mistress. I gladly go to do your bidding," he addressed her, then straightened and vanished as if Filia had not even been present.

Staring at where Xellos had stood, the space vacant and rather cheerier now that he'd gone, Filia blinked twice, before cocking her head and stiffening her back to glare at Zelas. "What the hell was _that_ about?" she demanded.

The eyebrow high on Zelas' face rose further and she looked as if she couldn't decide to laugh or glower, and seemed to chose neither. "I fear our favorite purple-haired Mazoku is having some troubles being jovial," she told her finally, and Filia sighed, shoulders slumping at the words.

"I see." Miserably, Filia gazed up at the quiet demoness, then spoke with quiet words. "It must be because he searched for Lina but couldn't find her. He said he'd had difficulties remembering what happened there. I wonder how much of his memory was effected. What if he's forgotten more than his time in the nether-realm?"

A thoughtful look crossed Zelas' tanned features before she shrugged. "I've no idea - as of yet," she smirked. "Still, he's apparently decided to ignore you completely," she idly mused, sending Filia a glance from the corner of her eye.

Frowning, Filia glared back, then turned away and crossed her arms. _She's just trying to goad me into a response. _ "I don't _care_," she announced imperiously. "Let's just go back to decorating."

"As you wish," Zelas chuckled. "After all, it is _your_ house."

_For the next month. And after that, who knows? _Filia blinked at the Mazoku, then ran a hand through her hair. "Oh-okay." With a sigh, she smiled uncertainly at her demonic companion. "I'm sorry, Zelas. I shouldn't speak to you so."

"Apology accepted, child," Zelas told her. "Now don't worry. I'm sure we can determine what is wrong with Xellos. Maybe he just needs some cheering up. I'm sure spending some time with you would do him good."

"Except," Filia argued wearily as she began to concentrate on designing the perfect large ceramic bathtub, "that he doesn't appear to want to be anywhere near me!"

"Well," Zelas drawled with a lazy smile, "he's probably sulking. I'm sure that you and I can discover a way to attract his _attentions_, especially when one such as yourself has been gifted with such ample_ assets_ to work with." Her eyes roved along the length of indigo velvet that draped her curves, and the dragoness let out an "Eep!" as she covered her chest with her hands. "Zelas!" she cried, scandalized as the demoness' gaze lingered.

"What?" Zelas blinked innocently. "You can't seriously think that there's any better way to get his attention than sex appeal? Violence certainly won't work for you. And I can assure you," she said as she took a few languid steps towards Filia, forcing her to back into the sink, "that you _definitely_ have sex appeal. In droves."

Wincing, Filia stared in shock. "Thank you," she whimpered.

"You're quite welcome," Zelas beamed gleefully.


	58. Chapter 3 Modern Day II

**Okay, I have been stubborn. I am stubborn about finishing this, and that helps everyone, but I was also stubborn in a way that hurt everyone. I was stubbornly holding onto these 5 pages of fanfic in the hopes of writing a full 13 pages (as is my usual chapter.)**

But no more. I am posting what I have and will be writing more, but at least you all have something to read and know I am still here. I may be crazy and pig-headed and troubled, but I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere.

You need me, let me know. I'm here to help. I hope this chapter alleviates and brings some interest – though it's not the most cheery as the funny stuff was to happen in the next parts. Forgive! And have my love.

**Mwafwa, Lady Kaliska**, **DaemonGirlJay** and **Hopelessly Addicted**, thank you so much for reviews and sticking around!

**XyoushaX**, Filia will certainly be feeling the strain, but she has to fix Xellos before she can start complaining about having kids! LOL

**Nicci Rickdad**, and **Nanya**, the porn room was totally CEP's idea. I take little credit. :-) You're right, **Nanya**, Xellos has changed from the Land of the Dead. He is missing a connection and has gained that which he cannot come to terms with just yet. We'll see how it goes.

**Vincellia Valentine**: Thanks so much! I'm so sorry it's been long and I've not been posting on the Yahoo group as much. It's hard to keep a fandom alive, isn't it? I was just recently bemoaning that it'd been 15 years since one of my fav. TV shows was first on the air, and I'm shocked that it doesn't feel that long at all. Time flies. So glad that you like how I write the chars voices! I hear them myself, and they've really become a part of me. And if Xellos has anything to say about it, he's back for good this time.

**Dreamseeker**: Please review more, I am so glad to have a new reader! I appreciate you saying how you felt about Zelas and Luna. There aren't many who outright approved of the idea, but a handful did vocally oppose it.

**AND THIS NEW CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO JABBERWOCKY.**

**Jabberwocky**, I have such appreciation for your many reviews that I just cannot express. You helped push me forward down the very difficult path of picking myself up and writing again, during a time in my life that was very difficult. I hope you are still reading though your reviews have come to an end. If not, I would wish that life goes well for you, wherever you are!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Wolfpack Island  
June 12th, 2002

The dark woods tossed and moaned around her as she pressed onward. The night had fallen damp and bitingly cold, but though the clouds rolling in had brought with them rain, they also obscured the brilliant moon above, preventing it from illuminating her passage. With her dark green hair and matte black armor, she became just another shadow in the wind-swept forest.

The demoness moved carefully along the wet rock and muddied ground, not daring to attempt to phase - though her boots sometimes slipped, threatening to tumble her down the wooded ridge. Any magic she might use could lead a daring creature to find her, and she could not afford to be caught.

She considered her plan as she traversed the midnight countryside. It was quite dangerous to leave the castle and venture into the untamed wilderness beyond it. Not because the animals were any threat to a Mazoku, but instead due to the camps of renegades that dotted the lands, hiding in whatever hollows, caves and glades they could discover and stake a claim to.

The demoness smirked as she found herself at a clearing, the moon's barest glint from behind the clouds reflecting in her dark, glittering eyes. _How foolish to allow the renegades upon her land,_ she mused as she began the slow and careful pace through the open field. _Zelas could not have been forced to such a decision. There was no one remaining to pressure her into agreeing. _That left only one other option: she must have chosen to do so. And the fact that she'd allowed them sanctuary simply spoke ever poorer of her strength. The Mistress should have struck down all Mazoku not her own, instead of allowing them to stain the beauty of the island.

_If it were not for my own plans, I'd strike them down myself – though Zelas' wrath would soon be on my head, the Mother of All only knows why._ Instead, she sought through the dark, dangerous lands for the very demons she despised – and the allies she required.

Though Zelas wasn't her real target, she stood in the way of her desires, she sullied the demon-race with her weaknesses and her perversions. And for that, the Hellmaster would fall before her.

_After all,_ the green-haired demoness bared her fangs to the surfacing moon above, _it's already been proven that a demon won't die should they slay their creator. _The trick, then, was to accomplish the impossible and destroy a power far greater than one's own.

_All that you have, I can take. All that you are, I can find a way to destroy. There are things worse than death, _Kirelle chuckled softly in the darkness._ And I will teach you each of them . . ._

(-(-(-)-)-)

Wolfpack Island  
June 13th, 2002

Filia sipped the dark tea from her china cup, letting the honeyed fluid warm her throat and stomach. It was just hot enough, with the taste of copper-berries and vanilla, a flavor that always proved to sooth her nerves. It reminded her of the fields of copper-berries that had grown nearby the first home she had lived in with Val, just outside of Seyruun, and hot summer days when she'd gathered them to sell at market.

She closed her eyes and sighed from where she sat, one leg crossed over the other in a fine cherry-wood chair. Up against the kitchen table, she listened to the sound of wind-chimes in the breeze that danced through the open window, the warm sun glowing against her skin through the wide panes of glass.

The house that Zelas had helped her create became permanent upon completion, and all but the pantry and kitchen shelves was impossible to alter now. It left Filia wondering at the nutrition of the magically created food . . . but since the magical source drew from the holy vessels, she presumed it would be fine.

_So. Here we are. _ She studied the teacup she held, tracing the tiny purple flowers along the sides with a finger.

She'd not had a real home in about a month, and when she'd stood in the pantry and gazed at all the foodstuffs, then opened her tea cabinet and saw it stuffed with a variety of neatly placed tea boxes, she was flooded with emotion. It was as if the trials of the past few weeks and the gravity of their situation were only able to truly sink in at that moment, and they struck her with an almost physical sensation.

Shaken and alone with the memories of her prior life, Filia had closed the pantry door and immediately went to boil some water at her new stovetop. Tea, her salvation and solace, could be the only course of action lest she risk a complete collapse.

_I'm fine. I'm strong, _she told herself while draining her cup. Pouring another, she mused, _ Still, it's not unhealthy to miss my life and my friends. It's normal to feel this way._

When she'd first stepped into the completed home alone, she'd been reminded of the past by a solid lump of sorrow in her throat. Xellos had vanished to the Hollow Hill, Zelas had left her soon after the house had been finalized with that unsettling glimmer in her eyes, and Val and Iyzeka were spending time together as adolescents were wont to do. Filia was by herself . . . in a house made of little more than dreams and memories.

_Never got to say goodbye,_ she mused to herself and sipped at the tea once more. _I'd like to ask Xellos . . . ask him about the afterlife. Was Lina there? Will my friends be there? Will I see them again, and will they understand?_

The pain of moving on was one she'd never gotten completely used to – and for that she was thankful. She believed that upon the moment she was no longer bothered by it – the instant the pain and death of friends, of patients, and even of strangers no longer brought a sense of loss and regret – she would have truly failed as a person, and become someone she could not face. So each moment, she tried to remember their suffering.

She'd had little time lately to think of them, and for that she felt selfish and cruel. _So many living in pain and misery. There is only so much one person can do,_ she fretted, turning the teacup in her hands. _What we are attempting will do more good than any amount of money, or healing, or food could accomplish, _she convinced herself. _We're doing the right thing._

_Goodbye, my friends, _ Filia sent out into the universe, thinking of the doctors and nurses she'd worked with, the professors and students Val knew, and all the other souls she had befriended in New York. _By the time we return, you will have lived thirty years more, never knowing where I vanished to. I'm sorry. I hope you think of me fondly. I hope we meet again, in the beyond. _

The dragoness sipped from her cup while looking out at the brilliant sky shimmering with warmth, and felt her heart somewhat lighten. She had a family to take care of, and a future to tame. _And,_ she considered thoughtfully,_ a certain demon to break through to._

Filia frowned. _Xellos. _ Now that her mind had crossed him, she wondered just how the people of New York had reacted to a state representative vanishing. _How many acquaintances did Xellos leave behind? Did anyone miss him when he was gone? _A trace of jealousy colored her thoughts as she finished her second cup and abruptly set the china down on the table. _I'm sure he had at least a dozen girls strung along behind him, _she told herself fretfully, though a glimmer of uncertainty tinged the words.

Shaking off the feeling, Filia tossed her head and frowned out at the azure sky. _Stick to the real issues, Filia. The real issue isn't what girlfriends he had, nor what you've left behind. Dwelling on the past is futile. The foolish musings of a foolish girl._

But she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman. Standing, the blonde went to the windows and gently opened them all, letting the air flow in and toss through her hair. "No more foolishness." With a frown, Filia watched the sun as it leisurely headed towards the horizon beyond a mass of ivory clouds. She purposefully set down her teacup, eyes still on the sky.

Strolling with a determined gait out onto the back patio - the wood all freshly painted white – Filia marched down the steps to stand in the field of grasses. She stared up at the faux sun, brilliance burning through her eyes and searing into her skin. _Xellos is my problem. He's hurt. He's alone, just like I am. Why are the both of us alone? Why can't we be together, like we used to be? Why won't he talk to me?_

Something had changed. Logically, he was feeling something, some turmoil that had altered everything he perceived. _Stuck in a funk, _ she told herself, and smiled at the deep blue above. _But then, is Lady Zelas right? _Filia felt herself flushing at the thought, and touched her cheek considerately. _Should I really use sex-appeal to get his attention? To shake him out of whatever is ailing him?_

It would certainly make him sit up and take notice, considering that being a sexual creature was not something she was familiar with. _The last time I tried something like that, he didn't even recognize me – most likely because I was the last person he expected to find at a pool party wearing a skimpy bathing suit._

But would it work a second time?

A sudden chiming sound startled her out of her musings, and Filia stood still in the green meadow, head bent curiously to the side. "What's that?"

Then with a flush she recognized it, and hurriedly headed inside the house. _The doorbell, _she chuckled at herself. _But . . . there's nobody here but me and the kids in their tree-house! _Frowning, Filia approached the front door, gearing herself up for a good yell if this ended up being the kids' idea of a funny joke.

But when she opened the broad oak door, unsure of what to expect but warily listening for laughter, the Golden Dragon found a pleasant surprise. A medium-sized brown box sat on her front step, with a white square of paper upon which, in large cursive writing, was written _Filia Ul Copt._

"A package?" she wondered, and bent to pick it up, finding it rather heavy but of course easy for her to lift. "But who'd send me something _here_?" Maybe it still was a practical joke that Val and Iyzeka had cooked up, she considered, yet another part of her began to flutter to life with excitement.

Filia almost bounded into the kitchen with her box, the strange exhilaration becoming stronger. _Maybe it's from Xellos,_ she told herself, hope eclipsing what little doubt niggled in her mind. _Maybe he's feeling better . . ._

Sitting down at the table, she giggled and put the box in her lap and studied the note taped upon it.

_Filia Ul Copt  
Dimensional Bubble  
Hellmaster Zelas' Castle  
Wolfpack Island_

Filia smiled as she felt her heart lighten, certain now that it was from Xellos. _It's just like him to do something like this. But what could he have sent me? Why wouldn't he just give it to me in person?_

Her mood suddenly plummeted as she realized the answer to that question: _Because he doesn't want to face me. _ Her shoulders slumped. "Still," she whispered, "he sent it to me. He bothered." _He must still care . . ._

She set about opening the box, deftly running her strong fingernails down the center of the taped edges and opening the flaps with one smooth motion. Inside sat a mass of indigo fabric, thick and course but soft. As she lifted it out, she realized it was only the wrapping around a large, heavy object . . . a familiar weight in her hand.

Quickly Filia unwrapped the covering from around the item, her sudden sense of surety becoming stronger with every rotation of cloth. Within moments, she stood looking down at the spiked contours of her mace.

Surprise lit her features and she instinctively drew the weapon to her chest, an overwhelming nostalgia washing over her. _Xellos . . . _ Affection overcame her, and she sat down in the chair, touched beyond belief. _Even though he's upset and stricken, he still cares about me. But how of heaven did he manage to get it through the shield! I know it was left behind in China. Whatever spell he used must have been very powerful._

At that, Filia was struck with the thought that there might be more in the box, and she quickly went to search it. However, to her frustration, she found it completely empty. Left with little else to do, she slumped back into her chair and studied her gift, spinning it in her hands and watching the way the lamplight glistened dully off the matte texture of the metal. _Xellos. So mysterious. Thank you._

It was a thoughtful gesture. Yet the more she thought upon it, the more her concern grew over Xellos' condition. _What is going on? It's not like him to be so reserved. It's like he's hiding from me – physically, emotionally, and mentally. _

Brows furrowing, the blonde ran a thumb over the spikes with a pensive sigh. _This is a sign. A sign that it's time to act. No more reacting. . . It's time to be proactive and fix this situation._

Filia rose from the chair and stalked towards the front door of her home, eyes narrowed shards of ice and shoulders squared. _I'm going to find Zelas, and then we're going to fix this. Now – before it's too late._

_Before the Xellos I love is gone forever._


End file.
